Amor Entre Dos Mundos
by LovelyEmmaLynn
Summary: Una nueva integrante extranjera llega al prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts. Comienza curso en 4to año. Su familia es la más renombrada e importante en el mundo mágico de España, caracterizados por ser sangre pura. Los primeros capitulos son sencillos pero prometo que a medida que avanza se vuelve más dramático. ¡Saquen sus pañuelos, chicas! Lloremos juntas
1. La Mudanza de los Barcasnegras

En una ostentosa mansión ubicada en una campiña de España, vivía una familia de magos. Esta familia no era cualquier familia, se trataba del nuevo embajador del Ministerio de Magia de España. Su nombre era Bartolomeu Barcasnegras, un hombre apuesto, alto, esbelto, piel blanca y cabello negro azabache, ojos marrones y de mirada profunda y sensual. Estaba sentado en el suntuoso comedor, de madera negra muy fina y elegante con diseños poco comunes y algo tenebrosos, bebiendo su café junto a su esposa que digería un pequeño desayuno de frutas muy ligero. Fiel creyente de la pureza de la sangre en los magos.

Su esposa se llamaba Emmanuelle Barcasnegras, hermosa mujer muy delgada, elegante y delicada, cabello negro azabache y muy lacio recogido con peineta de plata y zafiros azules, y ojos miel. Algunas veces era una mujer fría que no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia familia.

"¿Lidia aún no ha despertado? Debemos darle la nueva noticia, amor"- dijo Bartolomeu bebiendo zumo de calabaza.

"No debe tardar querido, pero me atrevo a decir que me he adelantado y le he dicho que nos mudamos mañana y también le hable de su nuevo colegio."- Respondió la bella mujer mirando a su esposo.

"Buenos días"- se oyó una delicada voz melodiosa mientras se acercaba a desayunar, ambos padres giraron sus cabezas y le sonrieron.

Era Lidia Barcasnegras, la única hija de los Barcasnegras. Una chica de cuarto año, muy delgada igual que su madre, pero heredo las curvas de su abuela paterna, cabello negro largo muy lacio y unos enormes ojos marrones con largas pestañas y cejas perfectas. Al contrario de su familia, era una chica bondadosa, tímida pero con un enorme corazón.

"No se preocupen, ya tengo todo listo para mañana, le dije a Pinky que no necesito más maletas pero ya saben cómo es él"-dijo Lidia sentándose frente a su madre alegremente- "Insistió demasiado en que llevo poca ropa, incluso intento empacar algo de comida para el camino pero…"

"! Ese elfo inútil!"- exclamo su padre haciendo que tanto su esposa como Lidia lo miraran extrañadas- "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que si no quieres algo, él debe obedecer tus órdenes y no cuestionarlas?"-exclamo su padre.

"No, no. Está bien papá, no quise decir que insistió… sólo sugirió que llevara más maletas. Él solo buscaba mi bien, papá."- intento explicar Lidia preocupada por el elfo.

"¡Lidia, ya! Come rápido que tú y yo nos iremos hoy. Tu padre vendrá mañana porque aún debe alistar unas cuantas cosas en el ministerio antes de ir. Además, hemos sido invitadas por una de las familias más influyentes de toda Inglaterra a tomar el té."- interrumpió inmediatamente su madre antes que comenzaran a discutir- "Es más, deberías arreglarte un poco más querida. Tienen un hijo y sería una maravillosa idea que dos familias tan influyentes se unieran para preservar el linaje".

Lidia miro asustada a su madre. ¡Simplemente no podía creerlo! ¿Un matrimonio arreglado? ¿Qué creía su madre? Pero no estaba de humor para discusiones, asique decidió desayunar en silencio su avena con canela y una pizca de miel mientras sus padres discutían cómo decorarían la nueva mansión que ocuparían por unos cuantos años y en lo conveniente que sería si su hermosa y querida hija se uniera con un chico de alguna familia tan influyente y respetada como la que visitarían en la tarde.

Al terminar el desayuno, Lidia, subió a su cuarto algo nostálgica por su partida. Una escuela era algo nuevo para ella. En España no había escuelas para magos, no estaban acostumbrados a un colegio ni nada por el estilo. Ella sólo tuvo una institutriz egresada de Hogwarts hace ya muchos años y ella le había contado sobre el enorme castillo, las experiencias que tuvo. Incluso ella siguió el mismo programa que tiene Hogwarts en sus materias, aprendió a volar con la escoba con un profesor privado que jugó mucho tiempo para el equipo español. Pero la mayoría de los niños magos que no tenía recursos para institutrices ni profesores privados, eran educados por sus propios padres. Algunos otros era enviados a colegios extranjeros pero no Lidia, sus padres querían educarla al estilo que todas las mujeres fueron educadas.

Un rato más tarde su madre subió para organizar todas las maletas que iban a llevar pero no las tomaron. Las maletas serían enviadas más adelante. Como Lidia no tenía edad suficiente para aparecer, su madre decidió acompañarla en el viaje mediante un traslador.

"Deberías ponerte ese hermoso vestido azul marino que nunca te pones. Enseña tus mejores atributos y te verás muy elegante"- le aconsejo su madre mientras sacaba un vestido hermoso de seda azul marino del closet- "Es muy importante que causes una excelente impresión"- volvió a insistir.

Lidia tomo el hermoso vestido azul marino de tiritas muy finitas, era ajustado en la cintura y suelto en las caderas y del corto perfecto. Se admiró un poco en el espejo asegurándose que estuviera bien puesto y tomo sus zapatos de tacón alto y plataforma al frente de color piel. Se maquillo natural, un poco de blush rosa y delineador negro en los ojos para destacarlos más y mucho rimmel. Se admiro otro rato en el espejo y se volvió a su madre para partir.

"Ponte un poco más de delineador de ojos"- dijo su madre al verla maquillada, Lidia rodo sus ojos molesta- "¡No me pruebes, Lidia! ¡Ve y ponte más! Tus ojos son divinos, almendrados y debes destacarlos"

"¡Ya voy!"- exclamo Lidia molesta.

Se regreso a su cómoda por más delineador, se lo puso y miro a su madre enojada.

"¿Contenta?"- pregunto Lidia molesta.

"Algo"- respondió su madre con un tono de superioridad- "Lidia, sé que esto será una nueva experiencia para ti y siempre te has comportado como tu padre y yo te hemos enseñado. Espero que continúes así"

"Yo no les pretendo desobedecer pero me parece exagerado eso de conocer a un chico y que familias se unan y que se yo"- reclamo Lidia

"¡Es sólo un chico!"- exclamo su madre.

"¿Y si es como los demás? Un pedante, arrogante, egoísta, odia elfos y muggles"- dijo Lidia de forma atropellada

"Es un excelente muchacho y te hará bien tener una relación con alguien de alcurnia como él"- dijo su madre mientras acomodaba el cabello de su hija- "Tienes todo lo necesario para obtener lo que quieres, nunca lo olvides"- dijo sonriéndole.

"Gracias, mamá"- respondió Lidia sin animos esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

"Bueno, debemos partir"- dijo la madre de Lidia.

Ambas tomaron un traslador en forma de cepillo y fueron llevadas a una enorme mansión, la cual no era muy diferente a su antiguo hogar. De hecho eran iguales. Tocaron a la puerta y su madre le acomodo un poco el vestido y le sonrió.

"¡Mamá! Ya"- se quejo Lidia en voz baja.

"Los siento. Te ves hermosa hija"- dijo su madre al terminar de acomodarla mirándola como si fuera un trofeo, Lidia solo sonrió forzadamente y miro al piso.


	2. Te presento a Draco Malfoy

La puerta se abrió y era una joven sirvienta de unos 23 años, delgada, alta, tez blanca, pecas en las mejillas y en la nariz, su cabello rojo como fuego, tenía un ojo azul y el otro verde, nariz larga y delgada. La joven vestía un típico uniforme negro con mandil blanco y gorro a juego. Les hizo una reverencia a Lidia y a su madre.

"Buenas tardes, señora Barcasnegras"- dijo mientras hacia la reverencia y luego las miro a los ojos- "la señora las espera"- volvió a decir haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

Lidia y su madre entraron a la ostentosa mansión Malfoy. Siguieron a la sirvienta hasta llegar al final de la mansión. La joven abrió unas puertas de vidrio y les permitió el paso a Lidia y su madre, estaban en el jardín. Era amplio y lleno de verdor, había arbustos con flores, árboles frutales y florales, exóticas flores y un pequeño juego de sillas de hierro al final.

Las esperaba la famosa señora Malfoy, sentada en una banca, de hierro negra con detalles en espirales que terminaban en cabezas de serpiente, mientras bebía su té de limón y canela. Lidia tuvo la sensación que no debía estar ahí, sabía que sería examinada de pies a cabeza por aquella elegante señora y le dio la impresión que la señora Malfoy tenía la misma personalidad que su madre.

"Señora, llegaron las invitadas"- anuncio la joven

"Gracias, Savannah"- dijo la señora Malfoy con superioridad.- "Querida Emmanuelle ¿cómo has estado? ¿Es tu hija?"

"Narcisa, querida. Sí, ella es mi Lidia, mi hermosa Lidia"- respondió la madre de Lidia.

"Buenos días, señora" - dijo Lidia con un poco de timidez y vergüenza ante la elegante señora que la examinaba con la mirada pero con aprobación al ver su aspecto.

"Ay tan hermosa querida Emmanuelle, hiciste un excelente trabajo con ella. Tienes que ver a mi Draco"

"Oh, cierto tu tienes un hijo. No lo recordaba" dijo Emmanuelle mirando a su hija para que no comentara nada de lo que tenía planeado. "Supongo que tu hijo debe ser extremadamente guapísimo, con tus genes y los de su padre"

"Lidia te encantara mi hijo. Va a Hogwarts también, aunque debo confesar que su padre quería enviarlo a Durmstang pero tomamos una decisión de último momento y bueno quedo en Hogwarts al fin y al cabo. Igual que todos los Malfoy"- dijo Narcissa orgullosa de su hijo- "Es nuestro orgullo. Estoy segura que serás la envidia de todo Hogwarts, especialmente si mi hijo se fija en ti cosa que no lo dudo".

Lidia solo sonrió y miro al suelo. Pensaba en lo terrible que sería ese chico Malfloy, si tenía la personalidad de todas las personas que la rodeaban. Ella solo pensaba en que fuera lunes para ir a Hogwarts y esperaba encontrar gente más de su estilo.

"Buenos días"- interrumpió una voz masculina que se oyó al fondo casi arrastrando las palabras.

Era el famoso hijo de los Malfoy. Tan guapo como su padre, cosa que a Lidia no le molesto para nada cuando lo miro pero decidió no examinarlo tanto para que el chico no se diera cuenta de su insistencia. El joven Malfoy miro a Lidia y por primera vez en sus 14 años sintió un leve hormigueo en el estómago, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y con fuerza, era algo que nunca le había pasado.

"Hablando del rey de Roma. Este es mi querido hijo Draco" - señalo la señora Malfoy- "Querido, ellas son Emmanuelle Barcasnegras y su hija, Lidia. Ella también va para cuarto".

"Encantado señora Barcasnegeras" - respondió Draco mientras besaba la elegante mano adornada con un anillo de oro blanco y un enorme diamante de la señora Emmanuelle- "Mucho gusto Lidia"- se dirigido a Lidia la cual solo sonrió tímidamente.

"Draco, ¿por qué no le enseñas la casa a Lidia?"- Insinuó la señora Malfoy.

"Con gusto"- respondió Draco mientras extendió su mano a Lidia y ella la tomo.

Sentía el nerviosismo más grande del mundo cuando toco su mano. Era tan guapo. Mientras caminaban hacia el extenso jardín directo al invernadero, Lidia no quería que ese momento acabase pero se sentía algo incomoda ya que no hablaron toda la distancia. Solo se hacían compañía sin hablar hasta que Draco se dirigió a Lidia

"Nuestras madres ya deben de estar hablando sobre el banquete que darán cuando nos casemos"- dijo sarcásticamente soltando una leve risa.

"¿Cuándo nos casemos? Muy gracioso. Pienso que eso de los matrimonios arreglados ya está como fuera de moda" - comento Lidia con su delgada y melodiosa voz.

"Si creo que sí, aunque no me quejaría tener que ver tu rostro todas las mañanas"- comento Draco pero cuando lo dijo se calló enseguida y se detuvo -"¿Hable en voz alta?"

"Sé que fue broma no te preocupes" - dijo Lidia sonrojada- "supongo que tienes muchas amistades allá. ¿La gente es amable?"

"Sí, tengo muchas amistades para ser sincero y creo que te ira muy bien allá pero espero que no te apartes de mi y hagas amiguitos por ahí" -le insinuó Draco muy sensualmente mientras caminaban por el invernadero.

"No conozco a nadie lo sabes bien. Asique créeme que no me apartaré de tu lado solo por ese pequeño detallito... nada más" - bromeo Lidia.

Draco se le acerco mucho a la cara, el corazón de Lidia bombeaba a mil, ella sentía que podría escucharlo, se moría de vergüenza si eso llegase a suceder. Draco solo le acaricio el cabello apartándolo de su sonrojado rostro mientras la admiraba pero Lidia le cambio el tema inmediatamente porque nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico antes y nunca había sentido algo así tan extraño por alguien.

"Tu madre dijo que vas a Hogwarts y nos comentó que eres el mejor de la clase"- balbuceo Lidia tímidamente.

"Ah si, estoy en Slytherin. Espero que tú estés ahí también conmigo. Pero no soy el mejor de la clase la verdad es otra persona. Una sangre sucia asquerosa"- comento Draco refiriéndose a Hermione.

"¿Sangre sucia? ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?" - dijo indignada Lidia- "Creo que mejor regreso con mi madre"

Lidia se retiró apresuradamente. Ella odiaba las personas que se expresaban de esa manera, no soportaba a su padre cuando insultaba a los elfos o muggles. Simplemente no le gustaba, a pesar que ella venia de una familia igual que la de Draco, no sentía eso por las personas no mágicas o criaturas del mundo mágico. Draco intento detenerla agarrándola del brazo

"Por favor, no... no te vayas"- suplico Draco pero Lidia retiro su mano y se fue.

Cuando llego donde su madre y la señora Malfoy simplemente se quedo sentada con ellas sin expresar nada. Draco la miraba desde lo lejos pensando en lo linda que era y en la gran oportunidad que desaprovecho.

"Draco ven a despedirte"- oyó a su madre y se dirigió donde Lidia antes que se fuera y la aparto.

"Disculpa por mi expresión, no sabia que te sintieras así. Dame otra oportunidad, ya veras que no soy tan malo así"- pidió Draco a Lidia.

"No me agrada este tipo de cosas o comentarios, mi papá los hace todo el tiempo y siempre hemos tenido problemas por eso"- respondió Lidia

"Tienes que entender que vivimos en una sociedad pero no importa las creencias que cada uno tenga. Dame una oportunidad de enseñarte quien soy en realidad... verás que soy totalmente diferente a lo que aparento ser..." - dijo Draco pero Lidia lo interrumpió dándole un beso en la mejilla

"Te veo en Hogwarts" - le sonrió y se fue con su madre.

Lidia se fue apresurada donde su madre, miro una vez más atrás y vio a Draco con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro aun tocándose la mejilla donde ella le había plantado un beso. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y se despidió a lo lejos moviendo su mana en señal de adió, Draco le respondió.

Al llegar a su nuevo hogar su madre ordeno a la nueva joven amas de llave que preparase una cena ligera para ella y su hija ya que su hija tenía que mantener su línea para el hijo de los Malfoy. Cenaron juntas y su madre no paraba de comentar sobre Draco y lo maravilloso que sería que se relacionen un poco más.

Terminaron de cenar y Lidia se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, se coloco un camisón muy delgado negro y se acostó en su enorme cama lista para dormir, cuando de repente una lechuza atravesó su ventana y se poso en el filo de su cama. Lidia se acercó a la rara y exótica lechuza negra que tenía una carta en un sobre verde y decía: "Lidia". Lidia abrió el sobre y miro la carta que había dentro y decía:

Lidia,

Fue un gran placer haberte conocido hoy en la tarde y debo confesarte que no he podido olvidar nuestra conversación que tuvimos en el invernadero de mi casa. Me hubiera gustado no haber metido la pata de esa manera y aprovechar más tiempo a tu lado para conocerte mejor y me conocieras más a mí. Debo pedirte disculpas por el comentario, es sólo que tienes que entender que venimos de mundos diferentes y de costumbres diferentes en donde nos educan de una manera diferente pero espero no haber creado una mala impresión de mí porque eso me perjudica mucho especialmente con alguien tan maravillosa como tú. No he parado de pensar en ti y no puedo esperar por verte mañana en Hogwarts, mejor dicho en el tren.

Draco Malfloy.

Lidia sonrió al terminar de leer la carta y sólo pensaba en ir a Hogwarts y ver a Draco.


	3. El Expreso de Hogwarts

Lidia despertó temprano y junto con su padre, que había llegado justo a tiempo para partir, y su madre se dirigieron a la estación. No podía sacar a Draco de su mente, tenía algo a pesar de su horrible personalidad que le llamaba la atención, pero no sabía qué era. Intento ponerse lo más linda que pudo porque sabía que él lo estaría allí. Una vez llegaron a la estación, su padre se despidió de ella con un abrazo y su madre le beso en la mejilla.

"No te juntes con personas que no son de nuestra alcurnia. Nunca lo olvides"- le dijo su madre con arrogancia separándose de ella- "¡Ah! Y escríbenos todas las semanas"

Lidia no sonrió, en parte le alegraba no estar con ellos más y quizás hacer amistades diferentes o pasar tiempo con Draco.

Subió al tren y los alumnos mayores la miraban con curiosidad, ya que nunca la habían visto y no tenía aspecto de primer año. Ella bajo la mirada sintiéndose incómoda y observada, como si fuera un bicho raro. Despistada en sus pensamientos y con su mirada hacia el suelo, se encontró con Draco Malfoy apoyado en la pared del tren con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Él le sonrió tan sensualmente como lo solía hacer y ella se sonrojo inmediatamente.

"Te estaba esperando. Pensé que nunca llegarías" le dijo Draco mirándola con deseo y parándose frente a ella.

"Hola ¿puedo acompañarte?"- pregunto Lidia algo apenada pero con la enorme esperanza que el respondiera que sí.

"Claro, ven tengo un compartimento privado para mí aunque siempre viajo con mi grupo de amistades". – le respondió con su sonrisa de medio lado.

Lidia lo siguió caminando junto a él. Draco la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, examinaba su rostro delicado y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Lidia sintió que Draco la miraba, eso hizo que se sintiera incómoda y nerviosa, mientras caminaba junto a él, jugaba con sus manos.

Llegaron al compartimento, se sentaron uno frente al otro, hablaban amenamente sobre lo que más les gustaba hacer. Reían mucho y concordaban en casi todo excepto en la aversión de Draco contra los elfos y muggles pero casi no tocaron ese tema porque Draco sabía que ella no era ese tipo de persona. Él solo quería impresionarla lo más que pudiera.

"¡Draco, mi amor!" - interrumpió la horrible y desesperante Pansy Parkinson mientras se abalanzaba a Draco y miro con desprecio a Lidia- "¿y tú eres…?"

"Ella es Lidia, es nueva y va a cuarto. Su padre es embajador de España para el Ministerio Mágico"- explico Draco sin quitarle la mirada a Lidia. Lidia le sonrió pero Pansy la miro feo y se dirigió a Draco

"Mi amor, te estaba esperando. ¡Te extrañe tanto! ¡No podía dejar de pensar en ti! ¿Por qué no me escribiste durante el verano? Yo quería ir a visitarte pero no sabía si era buena idea…"- dijo Pansy abalanzándose hacia Draco, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

"Pansy, por favor"- dijo retirando a la odiosa de Pansy a un lado- "¿podrías dejarnos solos? Estamos hablando y nos interrumpiste".

"No, no te preocupes Draco. Yo entiendo totalmente, ella es tu novia y merecen tiempo juntos especialmente si no se han visto todo el verano. Voy a caminar un poco por el tren y ver si encuentro a la señora que vende dulces"- respondió inmediatamente Lidia algo desilusionada e incómoda porque no contaba con que él tuviera novia, especialmente si hizo el comentario sarcástico de sus madres planeando la boda.

Draco intento detenerla pero Pansy lo detuvo besándolo en los labios apasionadamente y Lidia salió apresuradamente.

Estaba bastante molesta con lo que sucedió con Draco y Pansy pero quiso distraerse un poco, quizás conocer gente menos molesta y hacer una buena amistad asique decidió colarse en otro compartimento. Vio uno donde estaban 3 jóvenes magos, una chica y dos chicos. La chica de cabello alborotado la miro y le sonrió amablemente, mientras que los chicos hablaban sobre el mundial de Quidditch.

"Hola, debes ser nueva. Yo soy Hermione Granger y estoy en cuarto" dijo la chica del cabello alborotado muy dulce "ellos son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley".

"Hola chicos, soy Lidia Barcasnegras también voy para cuarto y vengo de España…"

"¡Oh si! Barcasnegras! Sé quién eres. Eres la hija del nuevo embajador. Mi padre no ha parado de hablar de eso todo el verano pero no sabíamos que tenía una hija" interrumpió Ron a la chica.

"¡Ay si! Esto estaba en El Profeta"- respondió Hermione- "nunca había entrado alguien de un año tan avanzado a Hogwarts. De hecho no sé qué harán en esta situación, he leído todos los libros que hablan de Hogwarts y nunca había pasado esto, pero supongo que te harán la ceremonia igual. Ojala quedes en Griffindor"

"Bueno no conozco a mucha gente y la verdad no sé mucho de Hogwarts más que lo básico. No fui a ninguna escuela, de hecho mi madre me tenía una institutriz que se graduó de Hogwarts y no me conto mucho del colegio más que algunas aventuras que vivió y sobre algunos profesores que le hicieron pasar un mal rato"

"Encontraras uno que te hará pasar más que un mal rato" bromeo Harry "especialmente si eres de Griffindor y te apellidas Potter".

"Dijiste que no conoces a mucha gente, eso significa que conoces a alguna persona ¿a quién?" pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

"El también está en cuarto, se llama Draco Malfloy. Su madre y la mía son grandes amigas desde jóvenes. De hecho los visitamos ayer antes de partir para Hogwarts para hacer amistad con él" respondió Lidia

"Ese asqueroso de Malfloy. Nos hace la vida de cuadritos! No tienes idea, siempre busca como ponernos en evidencia, arruinar nuestra vida es como su misión en esta vida" dijo apresuradamente Ron "incluso llama a Hermione sangre su… bueno esa palabra"

"Si ya lo conocí y también uso esa palabra pero quizás es por su familia. Digo si es como la mía pues algo se le habrá pegado" agrego Lidia intentando defender lo indefendible. Los chicos continuaron hablando amenamente durante todo el trayecto a Hogwarts. Se pusieron sus capas y bajaron del tren.

Al salir del tren se encontraron con el enorme de Hagrid, Lidia nunca había visto alguien así de grande incluso pensó que era un gigante pero Harry le explico que era mitad gigante y mitad mago. Ella quedo fascinada con la historia de Hagrid. Se despidió de los chicos que iban en carretas y ella fue con los de primero a pesar que no estaba en esa edad, se sintió algo avergonzada pero no dejo que eso le afectara.

Cuando llego al castillo quedo asombrada de lo fantástico que era, una edificación tan grande y fabulosa. Entro al comedor y ella encabezaba la fila de los alumnos que pasarían a la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador. Mcgonaghall la hizo pasar de primera y explicaron que ella debía estar en cuarto pero debía seguir el ritual del sombrero para asignarle su casa. Miro al extremo del comedor y vio una cara familiar, era Draco sentado junto a Pansy que no paraba de acariciar su cabellera rubio platinado. Él la miraba fijamente deseando que ella fuera la que estaba a lado de él y no la odiosa de Pansy.

Se sentó en el pequeño banco y le colocaron el sombrero en su cabellera lisa y negra reluciente. No paraba de mirar a Draco y él a ella, pero no estaba prestando atención a la casa a la que quería ser seleccionada. Solo tenía algo en mente. Draco. "GRIFFINDOR" grito el Sombrero Seleccionador. Toda la mesa de Griffindor rompió en aplausos, sus 3rnnuevos amigos también. Se emociono al ver la actitud y la bienvenida de las personas pero miro a Draco y vio decepción en su rostro. Draco no la miro en toda la noche.

Dumbledore anuncio que tendrían una actividad llamada el Torneo de los Tres Magos y la llegada de nuevos visitantes. Todas las chicas del colegio se emocionaron de tan solo pensar en los guapos chicos de Durmstang. Ron no paraba de decir que el Victor Krum asistía a ese colegio y en lo mucho que él quería un autógrafo de él.

Terminaron de cenar y se dirigió con su grupo hacia la sala común de Griffindor. Hermione y ella compartían cuarto.

"¿Qué tiene Malfloy contigo?" pregunto Hermione mientras se ponía su pijama morada.

"Nada ¿por qué?"- respondió Lidia. ¿Era obvio que a ella le gustaba?

"Bueno… no te quitaba la mirada de encima y creo que no le gusto que quedarás con nosotros. Es más ni le prestaba atención a la imbécil y descerebrada de Pansy" -respondió Hermione burlándose de Pansy

"No nada. Bueno la verdad no se, es algo complicado… bueno apenas lo conocí ayer y pues al principio era encantador hasta que hizo un comentario despiadado y no le hable más pero luego me pidió disculpas…"

"¿DISCULPAS? ¿DRACO MALFLOY DISCULPARSE? ¿EN SERIO?"- grito Hermione sorprendida y luego se calló por sus otras dos compañeras que despertaron -"Disculpen chicas"- se disculpó y luego se dirigió a Lidia- "Draco Malfloy nunca se disculpa ni con su propia novia, eso simplemente nunca sucede"- volvió a decir en voz baja.

"Bueno quien sabe Hermione, a lo mejor cambio. Las personas cambian"- le respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡No, niña! ¡Él no, créeme que no! ¡Y menos de un verano a otro!"- alegó Hermione de forma atropellada y en voz baja, miro a todos lados para cerciorarse que sus compañeras durmieran y se acercó al rostro de Lidia- "El año pasado me llamo sangre sucia"

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué hiciste?"- exclamó Lidia sorprendida. ¿Draco era capaz de decir algo tan horrible? ¡Pero qué desagradable!

"Algo que nadie se atrevió a hacerle hasta ahora y que sé que nunca olvidara" -dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, soltó una leve risita que ahogo con su mano y abrió la boca- "Le di un puñetazo en toda su pálida cara"- Terminó de decir, Lidia rio pero ahogo la risa con ambas manos.

"¡Se lo merecía!"- exclamo Lidia calmándose de la risa- "Creo que deberíamos dormir porque mañana toda una odisea con esto de la llegada de visitantes"- bromeo Lidia mientras se acurrucaba en su cama.

"Oh si. No se por qué hacen tanto alboroto la verdad. Esta visita es para hacer lazos con estudiantes extranjeros y aprender de sus culturas" -dijo Hermione seriamente mientras se acostaba a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione y Lidia se despertaron y se prepararon para desayunar. Lidia se sorprendió al ver tanta comida en la mesa, no es porque no tuviera dinero, sino porque siempre que asistía a fiestas o reuniones de su familia nunca podía comer de todo. Esa mañana sirvieron pancakes con mantequilla y sirope, había tostadas francesas con mucha canela, cupcakes de colores, zumo de todo tipo de frutas, chorizos y salchichas de todo tipo, panes y huevo revuelto.

Hermione agarro huevos y decidió probar las salchichas que habían de cada tipo, mientras que Lidia tomo pancakes con mucha mantequilla y sirope, tostadas francesas, en fin probo de todo.

"Por todos los cielos, ¿vas a comer todo eso?"- exclamo Hermione asombrada de todo lo que había en el plato de Lidia.

"Es que no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, mi madre me tiene prohibido comer esto. Sólo puedo comer avena o frutas" -respondió mientras digería el pancake. En eso se les sumaron Harry y Ron.

"¡Vaya! ¡Que apetito! Eres de las mías" exclamo Ron reído sirviéndose enormes cantidades de huevo.

En la mesa de los Slytherin estaba Draco observando casi sin tocar su desayuno. Esta vez se encontraba sólo mirando a Lidia desde lejos pensando en lo estúpido que fue al no contarle a Lidia sobre Pansy pero lo había tomado desprevenido. Draco no quería perderla, no quería que el tonto de Potter o el pobretón de Weasley se la llevara o algún tonto de Hogwarts lo hiciera. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía demostrarle a Lidia que él era diferente y que quería una oportunidad con ella.


	4. La Ruptura

Draco pasó toda la mañana pensando en su vida. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie y eso que tuvo muchas admiradoras. Su actual novia era Pansy Parkinson, pero nunca la quiso y no sintió nada por ella ni siquiera amistad, ella era solo sexo. Lo único que tenían en común era su odio hacia Potter, Weasley y la sangre sucia.

No quitaba de su mente a Lidia, pero… ¿por qué? Sí, era muy linda y sus familias se llevaban muy bien, ambos tenían exigencias, se esperaba mucho de ambos, los criaron igual pero… ella era diferente a pesar de todo. Ella simplemente era una muy muy buena persona y él no.

Asistió a sus clases intentando evitar a Pansy lo más posible ¡pero era imposible!. Ella se le pegaba como un chicle y no paraba de hablar de ella misma todo el día, solo hablaba de dos cosas: lo bonita que ella creía que era y hacerle la vida imposible a Hermione. Draco estaba harto de siempre lo mismo, no habían charlas profundas ni hablaban de cosas interesantes, todo era ella, y ella, y más ella.

Era cambio de hora, Draco y Pansy caminaban juntos hacia su clase de Adivinación, ella abrazaba sus libros y hablaba como un loro. Draco miraba al horizonte, no le prestaba atención pero tenía una batalla en su mente. ¡No soportaba a esta chica! ¡Simplemente era suficiente! Draco se detuvo en seco y ella le imito sin dejar de hablar.

"Sabes, hoy me puse un nuevo perfume ¿lo hueles? ¿No es fantástico?"- dijo Pansy con un tono de voz tan molesto como si pasaran uñas en un tablero.

"Pansy tenemos que hablar"- interrumpio Draco a Pansy enojado con un tono hastiado.

"Si siempre hablamos"- dijo como estúpida, vio la expresión molesta de Draco y supo enseguida que algo andaba mal- "¿Dime, cariño?"

"Mira creo que no vamos en la misma dirección. A veces me siento muy abrumado con tantas cosas en mente, tantos problemas ¡Siento que me asfixio!"- comenzó a decir arrastrando las palabras- "Necesito a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que me escuche de verdad y no hable de tonterías todo el día"- expreso Draco desesperado.

"¿A qué te refieres, Draco?"- chillo Pansy, su expresión era de total preocupación.

"¡Pansy tu no me escuchas! ¡Nunca lo haces! ¡Todo es sobre ti! Es tan molesto, eres tan egoísta, tan ególatra, tan desesperante" - exclamo Draco- "simplemente no piensas en más nadie, más que en ti misma. Yo necesito alguien que no solo me satisfaga sino también me escuche y sea mi amiga"

"¿EGOISTA YO? ¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA!" - grito Pansy sarcásticamente, pero detrás de ese sarcasmo había furia.

"Es mejor terminar esto y seguir con nuestras vidas. Seamos sinceros, no te gusto yo, te gusta el dinero y lo que puedes llegar a tener si te unes a mí. Es lo mejor"-dijo Draco al fin de forma pacífica.

Él se retiró cabizbajo dejando a Pansy atrás en estado de shock. Mientras se alejaba de la chica, logró escuchar como ella lo maldecía, pero la ignoro y siguió caminando de forma recta a su clase. Ese día no hizo grupo con ella, él estaba con Blaise pero podía sentir las miradas asesinas de Pansy sentada detrás de él, la ignoró puesto que no quería más drama con esa chica. De inmediato, al costado divisó a Lidia Barcasnegras sentada con una chica de Gryffindor, ella jugaba con sus dedos y la bola de cristal sobre su mesa, él sonrió al ver la paz que ella tiene.

Ya habían llegado los visitantes de Beauxbaton y Durmstang. Las chicas de Slytherin revoloteaban como lechuzas sobre los chicos de Durmstang esa noche, incluso Pansy estaba detrás de uno de ellos para hacer sentir celos a Draco pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Griffindor, Ron no paraba de hablar de la hermosa chica Fleur Delacour durante todo el almuerzo con Harry. Hermione se le notaba algo molesta, bufaba o rodaba los ojos cada vez que Ron decía algo sobre la increíble belleza de la francesa. Lidia no era tonta, observo a Hermione todo el almuerzo y lo sospechaba, estaba casi segura que era porque a su querida compañera castaña le gustaba Ron, y mucho, o de lo contrario no se pondría así.

Luego del almuerzo, Hermione y ella decidieron pasar tiempo juntas, tiempo de chicas para charlar y ponerse al tanto. Se pasearon por los jardines del colegio, Hermione con sus libros en el brazo, Lidia solo la seguía. Llegaron a unas bancas de jardín, donde todos los chicos se ponían a charlar, se sentaron en la única vacía.

"Te note molesta durante el almuerzo ¿te pasaba algo?"- pregunto Lidia con curiosidad, Hermione la miro dudosa - "Oh, vamos, estas en confianza puedes contármelo… ¿secreto por secreto?"- le propuso Lidia

"Esta bien, secreto por secreto"- respondio su amiga cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre su regazo, suspiro y soltó la sopa- "Me gusta Ron… o al menos eso creo… no estoy segura"- dijo finalmente batallando con su mente- "Es solo que no me gusta cuando habla de otras chicas y yo siempre ahí resolviéndole la vida a él"- confeso Hermione hastiada. Lidia le sonreió.

"Quizás es porque eres ruda con él algunas veces y no le demuestras tus sentimientos"- comento Lidia sintiendo pena por la chica.

"Puede que sí, pero es que es difícil. Nunca había sentido eso por alguien la verdad y pues… no he tenido alguien con quien hablar ni nada durante todos estos años"- le respondió Hermione con la voz apagada, desvió la mirada al suelo- "Ron y Harry se tienen el uno al otro… pero yo a nadie… hasta ahora"- volvió a decir mirando finalmente a Lidia y sonriéndole

"Mira"- le dijo Lidia acomodándose para verla de frente- "Un consejo… si no te sientes muy cómoda demostrando tus sentimientos, pues mira a otros chicos… cualquiera"- le propuso.

"¿Cualquiera?"- dijo dudosa Hermione.

"¡Sí! Incluso hasta llegaron nuevos chicos y están super guapos"- le respondió Lidia sonriendo- "Créeme, si lo haces Ron se enojara y caerá redondito"

"Puede que sí"- dijo Hermione pensativa- "Ahora secreto por secreto ¿recuerdas?"- bromeo.

"Cierto"- recordó Lidia- "Bueno... no se como decirlo pero... el día que visite a los Malfloy y conocí a Draco pues... tuve un acercamiento con él muy raro"- dijo pensativa.

"¡¿A qué te refieres con acercamiento?"- se alarmo Hermione

"Bueno, me gusto y pues me envió una carta apenas llegué a casa"- comenzó a contar Lidia al ver la expresión de alarma en Hermione- "¡pero no pasó más nada! Aunque quería que sucediera"- confesó Lidia sonrojada

"Pero él está con Pansy" - dijo Hermione aun más alarmada.

"Lo sé, créeme que lo sé"- le respondió Lidia, su expresión se entristeció- "Me di cuenta el día que estuvimos en el tren camino a Hogwarts"- dijo finalmente con la voz apagada.

"Mi mejor consejo es que no confíes en él"- respondió Hermione de forma atropellada y acalorada- "Supongo que has escuchado sobre el pasado de su familia y quien-tu-sabes. Asique no es de fiar, además ni siquiera ama a Pansy, no deberías confiar pero quiero que sepas que te apoyo aunque no creo que a los chicos les cause gracia"

"Oh, lo sé." respondió Lidia preocupada, vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera- "Será mejor que regresemos a ver cómo se ridiculizan los chicos intentando meter sus nombres en el cáliz"- dijo divertida.

"¡Son unos tontos! ¿En serio creen que burlaran a Dumbledore?"- exclamo Hermione acalorada mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor.

Las chicas regresaron al comedor en donde George y Fred intentaron cruzar la línea de la edad con una poción que los envejecía pero no funcionó. Luego, se acercó el desgarrador y guapísimo Cedric Diggory junto a otros compañeros y su novia, Cho Chang, a introducir sus nombres, Cho fue la única que no lo puso.

"Hola chicas, hola Harry"- saludó Cho algo tímida cuando se dirigió a Harry, el cual solo le sonrió muy amistosamente muriéndose por ella.

Cedric se unió a Cho, le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, le dedicó una sonrisa a Lidia y Hermione, ambas se sonrojaron inmediatamente y le dedicaron una sonrisa tonta. Cho miró a su novio y se fueron a su mesa, dejándolos solos al grupo Gryffindor, Harry la vio irse decepcionado.

"¡Vaya qué chico! ¡Sí que es guapo!"- comentó Lidia, asombrada de la belleza desgarradora de Cedric.

"Uuff demasiado diría yo y muy inteligente"- comento Hermione aun sonrojada- "Es simplemente perfecto, pero está con Cho y a Harry le gusta"

"¡¿YA SUPIERON LA ÚLTIMA NOTICIA?"- las interrumpió Parvati Patil emocionada.

"¿Qué noticia?"- pregunto Lidia.

"¡Ay! Tengo que decírselo a ustedes es ya... pues la pareja malvada perfecta se separó" -dijo Parvati mientras Hermione y Lidia abrían la boca asombradas -"¡TODO HOGWARTS HABLA DE ESO! Pansy está tan molesta que no para de tirársele a los demás de Slytherin y de Durmstang, ¡Incluso a Viktor Krum! ¡Como si alguna tuviera chance con él… pero bueno, la cosa es que él la rechazó de una vez… pobre ilusa" - rio Parvati

"Viktor no es un chico que se interese en personas tan huecas como Pansy... no creo que nadie se interese en alguien tan hueca como ella y no creo que los de Slytherin quieran problemas con Malfoy"- dijo Hermione como ofendida.

"¡Ah no! ¡Eso es lo que no les conté mujeres! Resulta que a Malfoy simplemente le vale... se rumora que tiene ojos en otra persona pero nadie sabe aún quién es" - respondió Parvati casi hiperventilando- "Unos dicen que debe ser alguna chica de Beauxbaton porque nunca pensó en nadie hasta ahora que llegaron ellas"

"Puede que sí, es que son muy perfectas las malditas... ¡parecen veelas absolutamente todas!"- comentó Lidia con algo de tristeza y desilusión.

"AY POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN! ¡AHÍ VIENE VIKTOR!"- chilló Parvati emocionada mientras lo chicos de Durmstang se acercaban al cáliz.

Viktor caminó por todo el pasillo junto con sus compañeros sin mirar a nadie, cuando se acercó a las chicas que estaban sentadas frente a la copa le dedicó una dulce mirada directamente a Hermione, la cual quedo pasmada cuando el joven hizo eso, se sonrojo pero sus ojos no podían despegarse del chico tan misterioso.

"¿Viktor Krum te está mirando?"- preguntó Parvati sin poder creerlo a Hermione

"¡Merlín! ¡Hermione! ¡Te está mirando! ¡Sonríele mujer!"- aconsejó Lidia emocionada por su nueva amiga.

"Creo que sí... actúen como si nada" - dijo Hermione mientras le respondía a Viktor la sonrisa pero se puso sumamente nerviosa. Viktor arrojo el papel con su nombre en la copa, volvió a mirar a Hermione y la saludo con la cabeza mientras sonreía.


	5. Cartas y Joyas

Luego de la controversia de Harry y su nombre puesto clandestinamente en el cáliz del fuego, Hermione empezó a pasar tiempo con Viktor Krum todas las noches. Eso no era problema para Hermione porque su nueva amiga Lidia siempre la cubría, aunque algunas noches de estudio con los chicos le insinuaba a Ron que ella estaba viendo a alguien más y Ron se molestaba. Esto les causaba gracia a Harry y a Lidia.

Una noche fría, Lidia se acostó en su cama mientras abría algunas cartas que recibía todas las semanas de parte de sus padres y sorpresivamente de Draco. Hermione era la única que sabía de las cartas de Draco, algunas veces Lidia las compartía con ella y Hermione le contaba todo sobre Viktor Krum. Ambas chicas que una vez fueron solitarias pasaron a ser confidentes la una de la otra, fue un cambio maravilloso para las dos puesto que nunca tenían con quien hablar ni en quien confiar.

"Asique... ¿cómo te fue con Viktor?"- pregunto Lidia a Hermione mientras colocaba a un lado sus cartas.

"No sabes Lidia, es lo más maravilloso... súper inteligente, hablamos de libros todo el tiempo y está fascinado de mi vida normal y del colegio al que asistía con muggles y de las materias que yo daba, incluso le explique algunas" - contaba Hermione mientras suspiraba como toda quinceañera enamorada y Lidia escuchaba sonriendo emocionada- "¡Ay Lidia, es la primera vez que me siento tan cómoda!"

"¿Pero aún no han hecho nada, no te ha besado ni nada?" - pregunto Lidia con curiosidad, la cara de Hermione se iluminó.

"¡LO HIZO!"- exclamo Hermione sintiéndose en las nubes de solo recordarlo, Lidia cubrió su boca ahogando un grito de emoción- "Ayer y hoy, ¡es tan fantástico! ¡Besa tan bien! Se me pone la piel de gallina"- suspiraba la castaña, ambas rieron. Hermione se calmo y se tornó algo más seria- "¿y qué has sabido de Malfoy?"

Lidia suspiró, aun estaba algo confundida al respecto.

"Bueno, me escribió otra carta. Quiere que nos veamos pero creo que no iré a verlo"-respondió Lidia con la voz apagada.

"Pero ve, yo te cubro. Les diré a Harry y Ron que tenemos que hacer muchos deberes y no podemos ir a Hogsmade" – le propuso su amiga.

"¿En serio?"- le pregunto sorprendida Lidia, ella sabe que Hermione aborrece a Draco con todas sus fuerzas pero su amiga está en total deuda con ella.

"Claro, tu siempre me haces favores… ahora me toca a mí. No creas que lo hago porque quiero mucho a ese Malfoy"- le advirtió Hermione con la voz seria, Lidia sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Gracias, Hermione! ¡Eres la mejor!"- exclamó Lidia abalanzándose sobre Hermione y la abrazo.

"´Tú también amiga" - respondió Hermione abrazándola de vuelta.

Las chicas volvieron a sus respectivas camas y dormir, se tenían que levantar temprano en la mañana para que Lidia saliera antes e ir a Hogsmeade para verse con Draco sin ningún problema.

Al día siguiente, Lidia despertó temprano, se ducho y bajo a desayunar con Hermione pero no tenía mucho apetito por los nervios que la mataban. Regresó al cuarto a vestirse para verse con Draco. Entre ella y Hermione eligieron unos skinny jeans, zapatos bajos escarchados negros, una blusa blanca ceñida a cuerpo y cuello "V" y encima un abrigo delgado negro. Se maquillo lo mejor que pudo y se fue.

Al llegar a Hogmeade, vio unos alumnos que habían llegado antes que ella y algunos lugareños. Caminó confundida, buscando local por local hasta el Salón de Té de Madame Tutipié, muy visitado por las jóvenes parejas para comer y charlar, especialmente en San Valentín. Entro al lugar, miro entre las mesas y ahí estaba Draco esperándola, tan elegante como siempre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza. Lidia se acercó nerviosa, sintió esas mariposas molestas en su estómago y sus manos le sudaban.

"Hola" –saludó de forma tímida a Draco, el cual se levantó de la silla como todo un caballero y le sonrió al verla.

"Te estaba esperando, pensé que no vendrías" - dijo removiendo una silla para que Lidia se sentara y la acomodó y luego se sentó. La miró y sonrió- "estás hermosa".

"Gracias"- le agradeció Lidia acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja y sonrojándose. Se aclaró la garganta y le miro a esos ojos grises- "¿De qué querías hablar?"

"Bueno, quería disculparme por no haberte dicho lo de Pansy y yo, pero se acabó y pues siento que empecé mal contigo y me gustaría que me conocieras mejor ahora que no tenemos distracciones"- dijo Draco mientras miraba seductoramente a Lidia. Ella sentía que le iba a dar un infarto.

"Draco, tú no tienes que darme explicaciones. Es tu vida privada y yo acababa de llegar a este lugar y es normal que tuvieras tu relación..." – decía Lidia hasta que fue interrumpida porque Draco se acercó a ella y le coloco su dedo en los labios para callarla.

"Lidia, sólo dame la oportunidad" - dijo mientras mantenía su dedo sobre los labios de Lidia - "sólo dime que sí, Lidia"

"P-pero no entiendo"- balbuceo nerviosa la chica retirando la mano de Draco- "¿Por qué quieres oportunidad? ¿Oportunidad de qué? No somos nada, solo conocidos"- continuo extrañada.

"Oportunidad de esto"- respondió Draco tomando el rostro de Lidia y aprisionó los labios de ella contra los suyos con fuerza. Lidia respondió el beso contentísima, se dejó llevar por la pasión del rubio al besar.

Acariciaron sus labios en un dulce danzar, fue tierno y húmedo. Él probo esos delgados labios de la chica que lo tenía loco, que lo hacía pensar diferente y de la que sentía una conexión tan poderosa que no había sentido jamás. Ella sentía que eran los únicos en el lugar, como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, podía sentir como el piso se retirara de sus pies, como si flotara en las nubes, sentía un hormigueo en sus labios y la suavidad de ese rubio.

Pasaron toda la tarde paseándose por Hogsmeade, Draco intentó varias veces tomarla de la mano pero ella no se atrevían aún. Coqueteaban mucho, sus miradas lo decían todo para aquel que los viera pasar, él le acariciaba el rostro cada vez que podía o su cabello, le decía cosas graciosas y reían mucho. Ella le robaba sonrisas con algunas ocurrencias que le decía o con simplemente ser tierna e inocente, Draco no podía creer lo mucho que se estaba enamorando de Lidia en una sola tarde, era como si la conociera de hace miles de años.

Pasaron por una joyería mágica, ella no le presto mucha atención pero decidieron entrar, sólo a mirar. Lidia se entretuvo mirando unos pendientes de oro en formas extrañas, y de repente aparece Draco y la abraza por detrás.

"Espero te guste"- le susurro al oído sacando un cofre de terciopelo azul marino con las iniciales D&L en color plata.

Lidia se sorprendió al ver ese cofre, miro a Draco quien se puso a su lado pero él le sonreía de medio lado. Volvió a mirar el cofre que tenía en frente y lo abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, miro a Draco nuevamente y sacó un hermoso collar de oro blanco con un dije de corazón hueco y en el medio había una esmeralda que flotaba en el aire.

"¡Es- es-es hermoso!"- exclamo emocionada y muy sorprendida- "Pero no debiste Draco apenas nos conocemos"- volvió a decir apenada con el chico.

"Es sólo un regalo que mande a hacer unos meses atrás y esperaba poder dártelo en el baile. Debo confesar que la emoción de dártelo ahora era demasiada asique ya que estábamos por aquí, quería dártelo ya" -dijo Draco sonriendo- "El cofre tiene nuestras iniciales para que siempre lo recuerdes"

Lidia le sonrió y abrazo a Draco pero luego recordó algo que el chico había dicho hace unos momentos y se separo de él lentamente.

"Un momento…¿Dármelo en el baile?"- preguntó Lidia confundida

"Bueno, habrás escuchado del baile que harán y quería saber pues… si querías ser mi pareja" - respondió Draco colocándole el collar a Lidia.

"¡Claro que quiero!" - Lidia respondió girando al sentir que ya le había puesto el collar.

"Gracias por hacerme tan felíz"- dijo Draco al fin mirándola como si fuera lo más delicado que haya tenido frente a él- "Espero que a tus amigos no les moleste"

"Si me quieren, me apoyan"- respondió Lidia sonriendo.

Al caer la tarde, Lidia se dirigió a la sala común de Griffindor. Se encontró a Hermione, Harry y Ron quienes estaban revisando algunos pergaminos, Ron bostezaba y pestañeaba, Hermione lo golpeo con uno de los libros y despertó abruptamente. Los tres alzaron la vista al ver que entraba su amiga con una expresión soñadora y acariciando un collar.

"¿Por qué ella si salió y tú nos tienes atrapados aquí?" – se quejó molesto Ron dirigiéndose a Hermione.

"¡Pues porque ella no es burra como tú! Además, ella termino esto hace milenios al igual que yo, pero ustedes par de irresponsables no y yo me quede a hacerles el favor para que no reprueben"- respondió Hermione con aires de grandeza.

"¿Es eso un corazón flotante?"- pregunto Ron sorprendido señalando el nuevo collar de oro blanco con la esmeralda flotando en medio del corazón hueco. Lidia palideció- "son muy raros e increíblemente costosos. Mi madre sueña con tener uno de esos"

"Ah, si supongo que sí" - respondió Lidia algo apenada, ya que no quería que indagaran en el tema.

"¿Como cuánto cuesta uno de esos?" - peguntó Harry con curiosidad, soñando si podía regalarle uno a Cho para romper el hielo entre ellos dos.

"¡1,000 galeones!" - constestó Ron- "¿Cómo conseguiste eso?" - preguntó dirigiéndose a Lidia

"Un regalo"- dijo Lidia tajante- "Estoy cansada creo que subiré a descansar"- mintió, Hermione entendió la indirecta.

"Te acompaño"- dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón de un salto y arrastró a Lidia hasta el cuarto a toda prisa.

"¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE DIÓ ESO? ¿QUIEN CREO QUE FUE?" - chillo Hermione hiperventilando

"¡Sí, pero no sabía que fuera tan costoso! ¡De haber sabido no lo hubiera aceptado!" -exclamó Lidia mientras tocaba su hermoso collar aun más apenada al pensar que Draco había pagado tanto dinero.

"Bueno pero enséñame eso"- dijo Hermione mientras agarraba el collar que Lidia tenía colgando- "¡Vaya! quién lo diría. Draco todo un caballero"

"Uf eso no es todo... somos pareja para el baile"- respondió Lidia emocionada-

"¡Estas loca! ¿En serio?" - grito Hermione saltando, pero recordó un leve detalle asique se detuvo de golpe-"Un momento... pero...¿cómo harás con los chicos?"

"Yo me las arreglo. Además, se le pasará" - dijo Lidia despreocupada – "¿Y tú? ¿No irás?"

"Sí, pero debe ser secreto... Es Viktor Krum"- dijo Hermione susurrando.

Ambas gritaron emocionadas, tomándose de las manos y saltando como dos típicas adolescentes.

"Bueno, la próxima salida vamos de compras"- dijo Lidia al fin.

"¡Obvio! Necesito tu opinión, es que a mi lo de vestirse y moda no se me da mucho pero a ti sí"- dijo Hermione.


	6. Juegos en el Baño de los Prefectos

Las semanas pasaron, el estrés y la emoción por el grandioso baile se avecinaba, las chicas se reunían en grupitos para mirar a todos los chicos que pasaban a sus lados, algunos chicos tímidos intentaban hablarles pero al final solo terminaban huyendo por los nervios al rechazo, excepto los confiados y guapos chicos de Durmstrang quienes sin dudarlo dos veces se acercaban a las chicas y ellas aceptaban al instante. Lidia y Hermione no tenían ningún problema ni preocupación más que el vestido, los zapatos y el maquillaje.

Veían a sus futuras parejas en diferentes ocasiones, pero no se dedicaban más que miradas o sonrisas los unos a los otros. Hermione, como todas las noches, escapaba a la biblioteca para verse con Viktor Krum. El chico le encantaba verla estudiar, ni siquiera la molestaba a menos que ella le hablara o le preguntara algo sobre algún tema en específico y era meramente escolar. En cambio, Lidia algunas veces se veía con Draco en las tardes libres y se dirigían al lago, se sentaban a la orilla del mismo para hablar o para… otras cosas.

En otra ida a Hogsmeade, Lidia y Hermione fueron sin los chicos y se dirigieron directamente a la boutique de moda más renombrada, Tiros Largos Moda, en la cual puedes encontrar los más exclusivos diseños de todo Europa y los mejores diseñadores. Ninguna de las chicas tenían problema con pagar esos costosos vestidos, puesto que ambas familias tenían una gran fortuna. Los padres de Hermione tenían su propio consultorio de dentistas en Londres, muy frecuentado por los muggles, y los padres de Lidia por sus diferentes inversiones en negocios del mundo mágico y por ser diplomáticos.

Las chicas se probaron una infinidad de vestidos y zapatos especialmente para el gran acontecimiento. Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde en ese lugar, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de ir a almorzar. Se encontraron con algunas chicas de su colegio, las cuales miraron con recelo a Hermione, les parecía extraño que la chica de cabello enmarañado comprara un vestido para el baile si no era tan interesante para tener pareja. ¿Quién sería el chico que la invitaría a ir? Seguro era uno de sus amigos para hacerle el favor.

"¿Se les perdió algo?"- les pregunto Lidia desafiante a las chicas.

Las tres chicas de Ravenclaw no les dijeron nada, solo la miraron mal y se fueron a otro rack para ver más vestidos.

Faltaban días para el baile. Los chicos se animaban a pedirles a las chicas que los acompañaran antes que las lindas se acabaran, los únicos que no tenían pareja eran Harry y Ron, el último tuvo un altercado con la hermosa Fleur y después de eso no se atrevió a pedirle a más nadie. Un día en la biblioteca, mientras terminaban sus deberes en silencio.

"¡Demonios! ¡Lo olvidaba! ¡El estúpido baile!- exclamo Ron horrorizado pegándole a la mesa- "Harry, no tengo pareja ¡Oh no! ¡Me tocara una horrible! ¿Qué haremos Harry?"

"¡Harry!"- le llamo la atención Lidia en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara- "¡Tú debiste haber invitado a alguien! Eres uno de los principales y no puedes ir con cualquiera"

"Un momento"- dijo Ron como cayendo en cuenta de algo- "Nosotros somos dos chicos y ustedes dos chicas"- volvió a decir señalando a Lidia y a Hermione, éstas lo miraron con recelo.

"Que observador Ron"- comentó sarcásticamente Hermione

"No, en serio chicas ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?" - sugirió Ron.

"Para tu información, Ronald Weasley, no somos plato de segunda mesa"- dijo la castaña levantándose de su silla de golpe ofendida, cerrando su libro- "Un chico me invito y dije que sí"- volvió a decir la chica caminando como rayo.

"¡Así es!"- la apoyo Lidia también levantándose de golpe y acomodando sus cosas en su bolso- "Buena suerte en tu búsqueda, Ron" - dijo Lidia a su amigo pelirrojo enojada, luego miró a Harry y le dedico una sonrisa dulce - "A ti no te deseo suerte porque cualquier chica moriría por ir contigo"

Al decir esto último, dirigió una última mirada asesina al chico pelirrojo y se fue acompañando a su amiga ofendida.

Llego el día tan esperado por muchos. Esa mañana, Lidia preparaba una poción desde muy temprano con Hermione para alisar el rebelde cabello de su amiga, era una formula bastante complicada y que necesitaba de mucho tiempo. Habían comprado algunos ingredientes pero otros los tomaron prestado del salón de pociones una noche a escondidas. Hermione era nueva en esto de la belleza y la moda, pero Lidia, gracias a que su madre es una vanidosa de primera, estaba bastante diestra en este tema asique su amiga confió totalmente en ella.

Se maquillaron y se peinaron lo mejor que pudieron para impresionar a sus parejas. Lidia decidió ponerle más empeño en Hermione que en ella misma, quería acabar con todas esas tontas que solo señalaban y reían al ver a Hermione, quería que todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts mirara a su amiga diferente a partir de hoy. ¡Y vaya que lo logró!

La noche cayó y con ella vino la hora del baile. Viktor Krum esperaba a Hermione al final de la escalera que daba al Gran Comedor con su uniforme de caballería, tenía un porte increíble al verlo vestido tan elegantemente. Hermione bajo luciendo impecablemente hermosa con su nuevo vestido rosa de vuelos y un recogido con su cabello liso y algunos rizos sueltos y delicados que caían elegantemente en su rostro. Le dedicó una sonrisa a su pareja mientras que Viktor embelesado le extendía su mano

"Estas herrmosa" – le dijo en su acento búlgaro y le besó la mano, Hermione se sonrojó y soltó una leve risita.

Ambos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, luciendo increíblemente elegantes. Viktor estaba orgulloso al ir acompañado de tan bella chica. Al entrar, todos los invitados miraron a los participantes de la copa, pero cuando vieron a Hermione Granger junto a Viktor Krum y luciendo así de hermosa, las bocas cayeron y los ojos se abrieron como platos. Escuchaban murmullos y asombros por parte de todos los alumnos. Ron miraba a ambos con celos, de brazos cruzados y ceñudo a lado de su pareja que los veía emocionada a la pareja aplaudiendo.

Mientras tanto, Lidia salía de la sala común de Griffindor nerviosa por lo que podría pasar si ella aparecía con Draco en el baile. Ella no quería perder la amistad que tenía con Harry ni con Ron, quienes son enemigos a muerte del rubio platinado que se robó su corazón. Suspiró y se decidió a salir.

Justo afuera del retrato de la Dama Gorda se encontraba Draco Malfoy, apoyado contra la pared esperando nervioso a su pareja. Levantó la vista y la vio luciendo impecable, le sonrió seductoramente y se acercó a ella de forma peligrosa, ella sentía que el aire le faltaba al ver al guapo Slytherin.

Lidia se veía radiante y hermosa. Llevaba un vestido largo verde oscuro one shoulder ceñido al cuerpo hasta las caderas, luego se extendía en capas en forma de ruchas vaporosas. Su cabello negro caía como cascada de un lado con largas ondas y sostenido por un broche de plata, su maquillaje impecable que hacía resaltar sus ojos avellana. Draco bajo la mirada hasta el cuello de la chica y sonrió al ver que ella llevaba puesto el collar que le había regalado.

"Cada día que te veo me asombro más de tu belleza"- dijo seductoramente Draco a Lidia mientras acariciaba su cuello con un dedo hasta llegar al collar. Lidia se estremeció con el contacto de su piel.

"Y tu estás guapísimo"- respondió Lidia apenada y admirando la belleza desgarradora de Draco.

El guapo Slytherin estaba vestido de tuxedo negro, camisa negra dentro del tuxedo y una corbata verde oscuro de seda brillante, su cabello peinado hacia atrás y engominado. Había algo en su arrogancia que lo hacia interesante y muy atractivo para ella. Draco le dedico su sonrisa típica de medio lado, lo que hacía que ella se sonrojara aun más.

"¿Lista?"- preguntó Draco mientras extendía su mano, su pareja la tomo y solo asintió.

Mientras caminaban juntos tomados de las manos directo hacia el Gran Comedor, Lidia se ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa, sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho. Sabía lo que podría pasar si sus nuevos amigos la veían con su pareja de baile, incluso estaba en peligro de que todo Gryffindor le quitara el habla porque son enemigos principales de Slytherin. Llegaron a la escalera que daba al Gran Comedor, Lidia trago saliva.

"Espera" – exclamo la chica deteniéndose antes de bajar las escaleras

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"- peguntó Draco preocupado.

"Sí, es sólo que... estoy nerviosa... los Gryffindor y los Slytherin no se llevan y sería una gran conmoción si llegamos juntos" - contestó agitada Lidia

"Créeme que lo sé pero nuestras familias se llevan bien y mis padres no tienen ninguna objeción con nuestra relación especial"- le respondió el chico con su sonrisa de medio lado acariciando el delicado rostro de Lidia para confortarla- "De hecho, preguntan por ti todo el tiempo y que debo cuidar de ti. Vamos, que no te detenga una vieja rivalidad"- volvió a decir guiñándole un ojo.

"Al menos esperemos que acabe la ceremonia de los magos participantes del torneo y entramos ¿si?" – le pidió dudosa la pelinegra.

"Bueno, está bien pero quiero bailar contigo toda la noche" - accedió Draco y le dio un beso en la mano.

Los magos participantes bailaban primero, luego empezaron a unírseles parejas de profesores y estudiantes a medida que la canción avanzaba. Draco tomó de la mano a Lidia y atravesaron el salón juntos sin mirar a nadie, él por su arrogancia y ella por el temor de ver alguna mirada asesina por parte de sus compañeros y no compañeros.

"¿Qué demonios?"- exclamo Daphne Greengrass una estudiante de Slytherin a un costado del salón-"Tengo que encontrar a Pansy... PANSYYYYYYY"- llamo como loca mientras atravesaba el salón buscando a su amiga.

Todos los presentes miraron a Draco y Lidia, murmuraban entre ellos y muchos de sus compañeros de casa los miraban con desaprobación. Ron quien estaba con una de las gemelas Patil miraron a la pareja boquiabiertos, nadie en el salón podía creer el espectáculo. Eso hizo que la sangre de Ron hirviera más. No solo la chica de sus sueños desde que la vio estaba con otro chico…sino que ahora resulta que su amiga estaba con su peor enemigo.

"Primero Hermione y ahora... ¿Lidia y el asqueroso de Malfoy? son unas traidoras" -exclamo Ron muy molesto.

Draco y Lidia se acercaron a las parejas danzantes que aún no los notaban. El chico la tomó de la cintura, luego su mano, le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, ella le respondió la sonrisa y comenzaron a deslizarse elegantemente por toda la pista sin importarles los cuchicheos que se formaban entre los estudiantes de todo Hogwarts. Daphne Greengrass encontró a Pansy Parkinson con un chico de Durmstang bebiendo ponche, ella se le acercó acalorada y le contó la gran conmoción al oido. Pansy tiró el vaso con rabia y decidida, se acercó al círculo que rodeaba a las parejas que bailaban el vals y miraba furiosa a su ex novio y su nueva enemiga.

Al casi terminar la noche del baile, algunas parejas decidieron buscar lugares más apartados para intimidar un poco aprovechando que los profesores estaban distraídos en la pista de baile. Draco vio una gran oportunidad en esto y decidió llevarse a Lidia.

"Ven, sígueme"- le propuso a Lidia arrastrándola de la mano.

"¿A dónde vamos?"- le pregunto confundida pero siguiéndolo.

"Ya verás"- le dijo el chico.

Corrieron por todo el colegio tomados de las manos, los tacones de la chica sonaban como eco, ellos se detuvieron de golpe, ella se los saco y Draco sostenía las sandalias plateadas de tiras delgadas de Lidia en su mano libre para evitar sonidos que atrajeran a Filch o su gata o a cualquier intruso indeseable. Se detuvieron de golpe frente al baño de prefectos, Draco dijo la clave secreta y tiro de su compañera que le miraba confundida.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" - pregunto Lidia nerviosa y reconociendo el baño en donde no debían estar- "-No pensarás que tu y yo..."

"¿Que tú y yo qué?´" - preguntó Draco riendo y burlándose de Lidia

"Sabes de lo que hablo... no planeo tener mi primera vez contigo, es más con nadie aún y menos aquí y ahora"- respondió Lidia ofendida cruzándose de brazos. Esa inocencia que tanto le gustaba al rubio le hizo reir.

"No seas tan tonta Lidia... claro que no estaba pensando en eso... aún" - contestó Draco con un tono burlón.

La tomo de ambas manos y la guio hasta la enorme tina que más bien era del tamaño de una piscina. Abrió todos los grifos con espumas y olores exquisitos que al instante se hicieron notar.

"Supuse que estarías algo cansada asique podríamos nadar un poco pero sin presiones"- dijo el chico nuevamente, pero Lidia lo miró con recelo.

Draco le sonrió de medio lado, comenzó a desvestirse poco a poco, hasta quedar en su ropa interior y se sumergió al agua. Ella no podía creer lo que veía, ese Adonis quedo solamente en sus calzoncillos ceñidos dejando al descubierto su cuerpo atlético. Ella trago saliva porque nunca en su vida había visto a un chico sin ropa. La tímida chica tenía vergüenza quitarse su vestido y que Draco la viera o que algo más ocurriese, simplemente no estaba lista pero las hormonas llaman.

"Ven acompáñame"- le pidió el rubio Adonis en el agua- "No vamos a hacer nada que no sea hablar" - dijo Draco seductoramente.

"¿Sólo hablar?"- preguntó Lidia de forma temerosa, sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba y no quería que Draco lo notase.

"La verdad no, no soy tan bueno así"- confeso Draco divertido, ella se puso más nerviosa- "Quizás te robe un beso o dos.. o más"

Lidia solto una leve risita, suspiro y se decidió a desvertirse pero también quedo en un lindo corpiño y unas pantaletas de encaje color piel. El chico intento no ser tan obvio al ver el delgado y virgen cuerpo de su compañera, pero era casi imposible disimular lo mucho que le gustaba lo que veía. Lidia se sumergió al agua con Draco y se sentó a su lado disfrutando del agua y la compañía. Ella no lo podía ver a los ojos, era mucha la vergüenza y el deseo que sentía pero quería comérselo entero. Draco se le acerco de frente y de forma peligrosa, la respiración de la pelinegra comenzó a agitarse pero no podía resistirse a los encantadores ojos grises del Slytherin.

"Eres hermosa"- le dijo Draco con la voz ronca acercando su rostro al de Lidia, podía sentir el delicioso aroma que la chica desprendía- "Te amo"

Al decir esto, juntaron sus labios en un apasionado beso, sus labios jugaban entre ellos en una dulce y excitante danza, el chico aprisiono el cuerpo de Lidia contra la tina de baño, ella podía sentir el torso desnudo del chico junto a su pecho cubierto por un corpiño. La curiosa mano de la chica acaricio su pecho con sus delgados dedos mientras se besaban, esos traviesos y curiosos fueron recorriendo cada centímetro del pecho de Draco, sintiendo y conociendo cada parte de él.

Luego, Draco acarició la espalda de la fina chica lentamente, sus labios se abrieron camino hacia su cuello y sus finos hombros depositando húmedos y sensuales besos que hacían a la chica gemir de la satisfacción. Ella decidió jugar y experimentar un poco, besando el lóbulo de la oreja del chico, lo que hizo que él se estremeciera. ¡Esta chica lo estaba matando! Decidió irse nuevamente a los labios de Lidia para no terminar haciendo algo que la chica no quería.

De repente, Lidia se separó de él de golpe, ella no podía más, la tentación era demasiada y sentía que no podía contenerse. Ambos chicos, excitados, tomaron aire, juntaros sus frentes descansando y sintiendo la respiración el uno del otro, rozando sus labios y aspirando sus alientos. Ella alzo la vista penetrando en la mirada gris de su Adonis, él sentía como si ella pudiera ver a través de él, como si ella supiera todos sus secretos y lo aceptaba así.

"Creo que debemos volver porque no creo que pueda contenerme"- le dijo Draco con la voz ronca.

"Tienes razón"- le respondió la chica con la voz temblorosa.


	7. Una serpiente celosa

Cuando terminó la noche, Draco acompañó a Lidia hasta el cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Se detuvieron frente a ella que se encontraba roncando sonoramente pero ellos no le prestaron atención, ambos estaban empapados pero felices, Lidia ya no tenía maquillaje y el peinado había desaparecido por unos mechones mojados que caían sobre sus hombros, el cabello engominado de Draco se había transformado en un look más natural cayendo algunos mechones sobre su rostro.

"¿Pero dónde se metieron jovencitos?"- pregunto la Dama Gorda con desaprobación despertando de su largo sueño – "¿Dónde andaban tan tarde?"

"Ese no es tu problema"- le respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras- "Dáte la vuelta y danos privacidad"- le ordeno.

"¡Oye pero que genio!" - exclamo la Dama Gorda molesta dándose la vuelta.

"Espero te haya gustado"- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Lidia mientras le acariciaba su rostro de forma dulce.

"¿Bromeas? ¡Me encanto! Quisiera que nunca acabara"- respondió Lidia de forma tímida- "Espero que no te haya molestado que no quisiera… ya sabes"

"No me molesta, amor. Me parece algo hermoso y único que ninguna chica tiene"- le dijo Draco besando el dorso de la delicada mano de su compañera- "Nunca acabará si tu me lo permites"

Draco se acercó a Lidia, se inclino debido a la escaza altura de la chica y la besó apasionadamente, ella se dejo llevar por los labios del rubio que la volvían loca. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos.

"Que duermas bien. Yo soñare contigo y espero que lo volvamos a repetir"- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, ella soltó una risita tímida.

Luego, beso la mano de Lidia, le dio un último beso rápido en los labios y se retiró con su andar elegante colgándose su saco al hombro y volteando una vez más para ver a su acompañante que estaba aun de pie mirándolo irse, sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba orgulloso de él mismo, logró algo que jamás pensó hacer, no se dejo llevar y respeto a esa virginal e inocente chica. Definitivamente ella era algo diferente.

Lidia suspiró y se decidió entrar a la sala común, se aclaró la garganta para que la Dama Gorda la escuchara, esta se volteo y la miro enojada por el altercado con el arrogante Slytherin y porque una chica no debe estar fuera de su cama a estas horas. Ella la ignoró, le dijo la contraseña, la Dama Gorda no tuvo opción y la dejo pasar.

Ella entro a la sala común, aun soñando y recordando las caricias prohibidas que ese chico le había dado, se tumbo en el sillón y suspiró nuevamente. De repente, apareció una persona por el cuadro y ella saltó de un susto.

"¡Merlín! Me asustaste Hermione"- exclamo Lidia llevándose una mano al pecho, miro a su amiga y vio el reloj de pared- "¿Dónde andabas?" – le pregunto extrañada puesto que su amiga jamás hace esto.

Hermione abrió la boca varias veces buscando una excusa pero no la encontraba, vio que su amiga estaba empapada, no tenía ni rastro de maquillaje, sus sandalias en una mano y el peinado desaparecido.

"¿Dónde andabas tú?"- le pregunto señalándola- "¡Tu pelo! ¡Está mojado!"

"Sí, y el tuyo lleno de hojas" - respondió Lidia riendo. Su amiga no tuvo opción y sonrió escondiendo un secreto, se tumbo a su lado en el sillón y suspiró.

"Ay Lidia no sabes"- dijo Hermione soñadoramente y suspirando de la emoción- "Nos besamos toda la noche en el jardín y hablamos mucho…y… bueno… continuamos besándonos" – sonrió la castaña abrazando un cojín-"¿Y que hay de ti?"- le pregunto a Lidia con curiosidad.

"Lo mismo"- le respondió sonriendo como una tonta- "Solo que en el baño de prefectos"- dijo al fin riendo pícaramente.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?"- exclamo Hermione en voz baja volviéndose a su amiga- "¡No me digas que lo hicieron!"

"Shhhhhhhh"- la calló Lidia poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios- "¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?"- exclamo la chica apenada y mirando a todos lados asegurándose que nadie las escuchara- "Solo nos besamos y si nos tocamos pero nada más"

"Y yo pensé que estaba algo desatada pero tú…."- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

"Ay, no molestes"- se quejo Lidia- "Ven, vayamos a dormir antes que nos pillen, a mi toda mojada y a ti toda revolcada"

Las chicas se levantaron y regresaron a sus dormitorios, intentaron hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a sus compañeras pero notaron que faltaban dos. Se pusieron el pijama y se acostaron a dormir como dos angelitos en sus respectivas camas.

Pasó el tiempo y con esto la prueba de buscar su tesoro más preciado. Los cuatro tenían que buscar la manera para que Harry pasara una hora bajo el agua sin morir ahogado, era una misión casi imposible. Indagaron en diferentes libros pero no encontraban nada. Tras eso, se llevaron a Ron y Hermione, asique solo eran Harry y Lidia encerrados en la biblioteca buscando información.

"Me rindo... no encuentro nada"- dijo Harry exhausto cerrando uno de los tantos libros que tenia con él.

"Oh, vamos Harry... no seas tan pesimista. Quizás si pensamos bien en dónde no hemos buscado a lo mejor encontramos algo"- dijo Lidia animando a Harry.

"Hola, chicos. Escuche que necesitan ayuda"- era Neville Longbottom detrás de ellos, los dos giraron sus cuerpos y lo vieron ahí de pie con un libro en su mano- "Moody me dio un libro de herbología y creo que encontré la solución"

Harry y Lidia sonrieron alegrándose de haber conseguido lo que necesitaban, Neville habían llegado justo a tiempo para la prueba.

Era el momento de la competencia, había apuestas lideradas por los tremendos y locos gemelos Weasley, chicos con sus rostros pintados con los colores de sus casas y de sus escuelas, otros llevaban banderines o pancartas y algunas cornetas. Los tres chicos se subieron a la plataforma, junto con los demás participantes y acompañantes.

"Ten, Harry" - dijo Lidia sacando de su bolso las branquialgas y dándoselas a su nervioso amigo.

"Recuerda, Harry, tienes sólo una hora... ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos"- dijo Neville. Harry asintió.

"Suerte, Harry"- dijo Lidia abrazando a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry le sonrió, se fue con los demás participantes y se formó con ellos listo pero dudoso para saltar cuando dieran la señal. Sonó la corneta, eso significaba una sola cosa, la competencia había empezado. Harry comió sus asquerosas banquialgas, las mastico con dificultad mientras que los demás ya estaban en lo profundo del lago. De repente, Harry calló al agua como agonizando, no podía respirar.

"¡Oh no! ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿lo ves?"- pregunto Lidia asustada observando desde un palco.

"¡Merlín! ¡Mate a Harry Potter!" - exclamo Neville preocupado.

De repente salto Harry del agua dando piruetas como si fuera un delfín o un tritón. Los alumnos de Gryffindor rompieron en aplausos y vítores, apoyando a su gran compañero que se las había ingeniado para salir adelante.

"¡No, no lo hiciste! ¡Mira!"- Exclamó Lidia señalando a Harry, Neville volteo y lo vio-"¡VAMOS HARRY! WOOO" – vitoreaba Lidia aplaudiendo.

La prueba terminó. Harry y Ron subieron a la plataforma donde fueron recibidos por Lidia y Hermione, lo cual aún se encontraba con una toalla. Ambos chicos estaban temblando del frío tan insoportable que hacía.

"¡Creí que habías muerto!"- exclamo Lidia mientras abrazaba a Harry con una manta.

"¡Eres un tonto, Harry! ¡Me mataste del susto cuando no subías!"- le regañó Hermione pero se le abalanzó a Harry abrazándolo también.

"¿Y yo qué?"- se quejó Ron.

Hermione lo abrazo por consuelo, también para aprovechar y abrazar al chico de sus sueños, él sonrió tontamente y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Hermione, se sentía bien abrazarla. Pero Hermione bufaba de celos al ver que Fleur le beso la mejilla a Ron en agradecimiento de su hermana, el pelirrojo se torno más rojo de lo usual al recibir el beso.

Al día siguiente, Lidia caminaba sola por el pasillo sola preguntándose en dónde se habría metido Draco. No lo había visto desde la prueba en el lago, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, no había rastro de él.

"¿Besuqueando a Potter?"- reclamó una voz sensual y molesta que arrastraba las palabras detrás de ella.

Lidia giró sobre sus talones sorprendida, se encontró con esos ojos grises y fríos que la miraban de forma desafiante, y al parecer muy molesto.

"¡Merlín! Me asustaste Draco" - exclamó Lidia

"¿Por qué demonios besaste al imbécil de Potter?"- le reclamo Draco acercándose a ella de forma peligrosa, ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás- "¿Ahora son novios o qué?"- le volvió a decir acorralándola contra la pared.

"¿De qué hablas?"- pregunto Lidia confundida. ¿Pero de qué demonios hablaba este chico? ¿Besar a Harry? ¿Ella?

"¡Te vi! ¡Besaste al estúpido de Potter ayer! ¡Andan juntos!"- exclamo el chico alzando la voz- "Ibamos a ir juntos a la prueba para ver al tonto de Potter perder y tú preferiste quedarte a besuquearlo"

"¡No! Yo estaba en la biblioteca con él y Neville buscando una respuesta para la prueba. ¿Qué te ocurre?"- chilló Lidia enojada.

"Yo no puse en riesgo mi reputación por gusto. Que sea la última vez que haces ese espectáculo que no sea conmigo a menos que quieras que haga lo mismo"- amenazó Draco golpeando la pared, ella cerro los ojos como reflejo y lo miro asustada como un venado expuesto ante luces.

"¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede? ¡Aquí la única que ha demostrado sinceridad desde el primer día que nos conocimos fui yo! ¡Tú no!"- respondió Lidia desafiante, ella no se iba a dejar de nadie- "¡Tú estabas con Pansy y nunca lo mencionaste! ¡Te besuqueaste con ella frente a mi!"

"Lo de Pansy y yo quedó en el pasado... pero tú y Potter..."- dijo Draco haciendo una pausa cerró los ojos con rabia y suspiró- "¡Simplemente nadie toca lo que es mío!"

"¡Yo no soy tuya! ¡No tenemos relación ni compromiso!"- respondio la chica alzando la voz, estaba temblando de la rabia- "Tenía razón Hermione... soy tu nuevo juguete. Nunca debí confiar en ti"- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

"¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!" - era Ron gritándole a Draco y empujándolo.

Draco sacó su varita pero salió volando por los aires.

"Expelliarmus"- gritó Hermione, haciendo que la varita de Draco saliera volando- "¡No te atrevas a atacarlo!"- amenazó la castaña.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada. Harry tomó a Lidia de la mano y la alejo de Draco, esto le molesto aún más, era obvio que algo había entre esos dos, no lo dudó ni un solo segundo al ver que San Potter salía al rescate.

"¿Se puede saber qué está ocurriendo aqui?"- chilló Mconaghall

"Nada profesora... no es nada"- contestó Harry con la voz ronca.

"¿Malfoy?" - preguntó la profesora decidida a saber la verdad. El chico fulmino al grupo y miro a su profesora.

"Sólo un malentendido, nada más" - contestó Draco con rabia.

El rubio se retiró y se detuvo justo a un lado de Harry y le susurró al oído. "Me las pagarás" y siguió su camino. La profesora se retiró un poco después al ver que todo se había arreglado un poco.

"¿Estás bien?"- pregunto Harry preocupado a Lidia

"Si, chicos no era nada en serio" – les respondio algo agitada.

"¿Ese asqueroso cara pálida no te hizo nada?" - pregunto Ron molesto de solo pensar en Draco acorralando a una chica.

"No, chicos. Él no me toco, no hizo nada" - dijo Lidia intentando arreglar las cosas y calmando a sus amigos.

"Lidia, yo te lo dije... Malfoy no es de fiar. Nunca sabes con qué te puede venir" - dijo Hermione preocupada por lo que había pasado.

"No, fue sólo una pelea tonta chicos no se preocupen. Ahora hay que preocuparse por la última prueba"- dijo Lidia intentando olvidar lo acontecido.


	8. La última conversación

Ese día Draco estaba tan enojado que no podía concentrarse en nada. Su peor miedo (además de Voldemort) era que Potter o Weasley se robaran a la primera chica que finalmente le interesaba. Draco era famoso por las chicas de Slytherin, incluso entre las de algunas casas que habían tenido algún romance corto con él. No había chica que no se resistiera a estar con él aunque sea solo por una noche, excepto las de Gryffindor.

Draco regresó a su sala común en lo más profundo del castillo, se tumbo en el elegante sillón de cuero negro a pensar un poco sobre cómo podría hacer para que Lidia lo perdonara. Sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, había hecho algo imperdonable, la había asustado mucho por cómo había reaccionado y lo peor fue que sus tontos amigos se entrometieron haciendo la cosa aun peor.

"Asique... ¿te mando al demonio?"- dijo Pansy Parkinson sarcásticamente y sentándose a un lado de Draco - "Sabía que esto pasaría"

"Pansy... vete" - dijo Draco desanimado.

"No, Draco, esta vez no. Ella no está bien y lo sabes, ella es el enemigo ¡Es Gryffindor y es amiga del Potter ese! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡No está en nuestra naturaleza!"- insistió Pansy.

"Mira, eso es mi problema. Yo sé lo que hago" - respondió Draco enojado fulminándola con la mirada.

"Ella podrá ser de una familia respetada, podrá tener mucho dinero y sus padres puede que apoyen a los tuyos en cuanto a tu-sabes-quién... pero ella no es como nosotros"- dijo Pansy.

La chica de pelo corto se le acercó a Draco por un costado y le comenzó a acariciar su platinada cabellera de forma imprudente.

"Draco, tu necesitas a alguien diferente, alguien que entienda tu misión en esta escuela y tenga las mismas creencias que nosotros. Alguien que te satisfaga en todos los sentidos de la palabra"- dijo Pansy seductoramente. Draco la miró a los ojos examinándola.-"Sabes que yo te convengo... sólo piénsalo, Draco"- terminó de decir la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla y se retiró.

¡Ah! ¡Como odia a la Pansy! Simplemente ni él podía soportarla. ¿Cómo pudo estar con ella? … ¿O quizás ella tenía razón? Lidia no es como él y nunca podría entender su ambiente porque ella no está de acuerdo con eso. Él la ama y sabe que ella no debería estar con él, necesita protegerla y no quiere que ella tenga nada que ver con su peor miedo... Voldemort.

Lidia es amiga del tonto de Potter y ella jamás defraudaría al imbécil ese... así son los tontos Gryffindor. Draco no quiere separarse de ella pero con lo que paso hoy y lo que ha pasado cada vez que están juntos, algo pasa y todo se va por un tubo, como si el destino le dijera _ella_ _no es para ti_. Pero ¿qué debo hacer? Se preguntaba. ¿La protejo y termino con esto o sigo con ella y le demuestro que soy diferente a lo que ella cree que soy?

Cada vez que él tenía algún problema sabía a quién acudir. La única persona que lo amaba incondicionalmente. Su madre. Draco escribió a su madre contando todo lo que había sucedido y esperó la respuesta. Una noche mientras cumplía con sus deberes, la respuesta llegó.

_Draco,_

_Me alegra mucho que me escribieras pero me sorprende que me escribas por problemas de chicas. Siempre pensé que tenías todo resuelto en ese dilemita._

_Hay veces que el destino nos tiene preparado cosas diferentes para nosotros y no debemos forzarlo pero no debemos rendirnos. Sabes que adoro a Lidia, es perfecta para ti y estoy segura que tu padre la aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces._

_Yo quiero lo mejor para ti pero ambos sabemos lo que podría ocurrir en unos años. Tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor. _

_Busca en tú corazón la respuesta. Te amo._

_N.M._

No fue de mucha ayuda pensó para sí mismo, arrugo el papel con rabia y le prendio fuego con su varita, se acostó en su cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca mirando al techo para tranquilizarse un poco.

Era la hora de la cena esa noche, Draco bajo solo esperanzado que nadie lo molestara. Se sentó solo y se sirvió pero no tenía hambre. En ese momento vio a Lida con sus 3 amigos, hablando y riendo como si nada pasara. La sangre sucia parecía discutir con el pobretón de Weasley sobre algún tema, mientras que el imbécil de Potter sonreía a Lidia por lo gracioso que se veían esos dos tontos. Como sentía celos del imbécil de Potter, siempre llamando la atención, siempre se salía con la suya y siempre se hacía el sufrido. De repente el imbécil de Potter miró en otra dirección y su rostro entristeció, pero Lidia lo notó y llamó la atención de Potter acariciando su brazo gentilmente como si estuviera consolándolo.

Draco golpeo la mesa. ¡Fue suficiente! pensó para sí mismo. La había perdido... una razón más para odiar al Potter ese. Esto era guerra.

Draco se levantó de su mesa repentinamente y pudo notar que Lidia lo miró irse pero Potter llamó su atención y se distrajo. Bajó a su sala común y se tiro en el sillón a descansar un rato. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, la amaba tanto y tenía celos de esos dos tontos quienes ella decían "_amigos_".

Esa noche al finalizar la cena, Lidia había visto como Draco se había levantado de su lugar, ella sabía que no podía significar algo bueno. Por el momento su preocupación era su gran amigo Harry y la última de las pruebas, le preocupaba al igual que Hermione el bien de su gran amigo porque ella en su adentro sentía que algo no iba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre las pruebas y especialmente por el misterio del nombre de Harry en el cáliz del fuego. Era obvio que alguien tramaba algo.

Lidia terminó de cenar tranquila. Hermione fue directo a la biblioteca, Ron a no hacer nada y Harry acompañar a Ron en su _no hacer nada_. Lidia decidió pasear un rato por Hogwarts, fue a la torre de las lechuzas a pensar y distraer su mente. Su querido amigo Harry le había recomendado ir a ese lugar, ya que a él le servía cuando necesitaba estar solo. Además, aprovechó para escribir a sus padres para que supieran que ella estaba bien.

Buscó la lechuza blanca de Harry, la llamó haciendo un ademán con la mano y Hedwig se posó a un lado de Lidia, ella ató la carta a la pata de Hedwig y le dio un trozo de carne que sobró de su cena. Hedwig comió su recompensa y partió.

"Hola, pensé que no había nadie"- era el GUAPÍSIMO, misterioso y desgarrador de Cedric Diggory.

"Ah, hola"- le saludo Lidia intentando no mostrarse nerviosa- "Necesitaba enviar una carta a mis padres"

"Yo también le envié una a mi padre para que sepa que estoy bien y no se preocupe por mi... ya sabes mañana es el gran día"- dijo Cedric riendo con su arrebatadora sonrisa- "Por cierto soy Cedric... Cedric Diggory"- el joven le extendió la mano a la chica.

"Yo, Lidia Barcasnegras... mucho gusto"- contestó Lidia estrechando la mano de Cedric con timidez- "¿Nervioso por mañana?"

"Sí, algo. Beno no debería hablar con el enemigo al respecto"- dijo burlándose, ella rió.

"Oh cierto... Técnicamente no soy el enemigo, pero quizás sea la espía de Harry Potter"- dijo Lidia divertida.

"Sí, la espía"- le respondió el chico sonriendo- "Por cierto, he visto que sales con el chico Malfoy... ¿Encantador, no?"- dijo sarcásticamente Cedric, ella soltó una risa sonora. Al parecer sus amigos no eran los únicos que opinaban eso de él

"Demasiado, no te imaginas. Creo que eso acabó. Digamos que su encanto salió a relucir últimamente asique creo que ya no nos veremos más "- le respondió la chica con la voz un tanto apagada al final.

"Bueno, no sé mucho sobre él la verdad. Sólo lo mismo que todos saben y te digo algo... las relaciones amorosas entre casas diferentes son difíciles, especialmente con un Slytherin y más si la persona es Draco Malfoy" - contestó Cedric -"Su familia no tiene buena reputación y a veces siento que él será parte de algo malo... no sé es sólo un presentimiento".

"Todos dicen eso pero quería darle su oportunidad de ya sabes... demostrar que no es así. Pero bueno"- respondio la chica pelinegra, su expresión cambio y decidió cambiar de tema- "Tú estas con Cho. Es buena chica, la conozco pero muy poco"

"Cho es excelente. No tengo queja de ella aunque la noto algo distraída algunas veces. Sé que es algo amiga de Harry pero tiene que apoyarme a mi. Digo soy su novio y como que se ve a veces en el medio de eso" – le confesó el chico

"No tienes por qué preocuparte. Se nota que te ama y la amistad de ella con Harry no hay que preocuparse... ella tiene ojos para ti solamente" - dijo Lidia casi consolando a Cedric al ver duda en su mirada por más que ella quisiera ver a Harry con Cho, no podía ocultar la realidad. Cho ama a Cedric, y Cedric ama a Cho.

"Gracias, lo necesitaba un poco... creo que el Malfoy también tiene interés en ti pero ten cuidado"- le advirtió el guapo joven-."Bueno creo que me iré. Tengo que intentar dormir para despertar temprano mañana"

"Ah yo también. Tengo que pasar cierta información a Harry sobre el enemigo"- contestó Lidia burlándose y le guiño el ojo a Cedric.

"¡Seguro, espía! ¿Te acompaño?"- preguntó Cedric amablemente

"Sí, gracias"- le respondió la chica.

Lidia y Cedric partieron a las instalaciones de Hogwarts. Hablaron un poco sobre temas sin importancia hasta que se detuvieron para ir a sus salas comunes.

"Bueno nos separamos aquí. Suerte mañana" - dijo Lidia abrazando a Cedric y este le respondió el abrazo.

"Gracias. Fue un placer" - contestó Cedric riendo.

Lidia sintió algo extraño cuado vio a Cedric partir, sentía como si su imagen se desvaneciera poco. Ella simplemente tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando el chico dijo las últimas palabras. Mientras tenía su mente vagando sobre el terrible presentimiento Draco la esperaba a un costado.

"Hola"- saludó Draco con la voz ronca.

"Hola"- respondió Lidia pero decidió continuar caminando para demostrarle a Draco que ella no era alguien que se toma a la ligera.

Draco la tomó por el brazo y sin más ni más la arrastró a su cuerpo, rozó sus labios y la besó apasionadamente, la chica se dejo llevar por el sabor de los labios de ese rubio que le quitaba el aliento con cada beso que le daba. Ella sentía que le iba a dar un infarto de tantas emociones que sentía cuando lo sentía.

"Discúlpame, soy un idiota" - dijo Draco separándose del beso pero rozando sus labios con los de Lidia.

"Si sigues besando así te disculpo todo"- contesto Lidia agitada.

Draco sonrió sensualmente y la miro con deseo, esos ojos chocolate oscuro en forma de almendra lo derretían. La volvió a besar pero esta vez sus lenguas se juntaron en el mejor de los besos que alguien pueda recibir, él la acariciaba con cuidado con su lengua y ella se dejaba hacer todo lo que él hacía. Draco se sentía excitado pero tenía que respetarla, sintió un leve cosquilleo en sus partes íntimas pero no quería apresurar las cosas con Lidia para que viera que era un buen chico.

Se volvieron a separar para agarrar un poco de aliento, cuando lo hicieron, Draco volvió a tomarla de su cintura para besarla una vez más. Ella lo tomó por el cuello para que su beso fuera mucho más intenso, era simplemente un delicioso frenesí. La piel de la chica se erizaba, se sentía excitada pero debía parar. Se separo de él, juntando sus frentes con los ojos cerrados, rozando sus labios.

"Ojalá pudiéramos ir a un lugar más privado"- dijo Lidia sin respiración. Draco se sorprendió de lo que ella acababa de decir.

"¿Segura?"- dijo Draco extrañado y casi sin voz

"Completamente"- contestó Lidia dándole un beso en el cuello a Draco. Él se estremeció.

"Podemos ir a mi dormitorio" - sugirió Draco

"Cierto, chicos no pueden entrar a los dormitorios de chicas... pero las chicas sí al de los chicos"- dijo Lidia riendo.

"Vamos"- dijo Draco sonriéndole seductoramente y guiñándole un ojo, ella le respondió la sonrisa.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y partieron a la Sala Común de Slytherin riendo y corriendo.


	9. Una noche con Draco Malfoy

Draco tomó de la mano a Lidia y se fueron corriendo hacia la sala común de Slytherin soltando una que otra risita, algún beso robado y quizás una caricia inapropiada por aquí y por allá. ¡Vaya que estaban desatadas esas hormonas! Bajaron hasta lo más profundo del prestigioso colegio y se adentraron hacia la sala, Draco la detuvo con el brazo para asegurarse que no había moros en la costa, miro a su cómplice y le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera. Lidia lo siguió y fueron directamente al dormitorio de Draco.

El chico rubio abrió la puerta entrando de golpe con la pelinegra en sus brazos besándole el cuello, pero no se dieron cuenta que su recamara no estaba vacía, estaban Crabbe y Goyle engullendo unas magdalenas. Los dos gordos chicos miraron confundido a su mejor amigo y líder del grupo, Draco no supo qué decir. Lidia se escondió detrás de Draco totalmente apenada por la situación.

"¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?"- pregunto Crabbe confundido

"¡Lárguense! ¡Los dos!" - ordenó Draco con mirada amenazadora -"¡Y ni una palabra a nadie!"

Ambos de sus secuaces asintieron y se fueron confundidos dejándolos solos. Draco miro a Lidia quién se encontraba muy nerviosa por estar ahí, donde no pertenecía. Sabía que en cualquier momento podrían descubrirlos y algo peor podría pasar. Ella no quería que la expulsaran del colegio por una travesura de adolescentes.

"Entonces... ¿en dónde me quede?"- le preguntó Draco seductoramente y enarcó una de sus cejas, Lidia le esbozo una sonrisa tímida.

Draco se acercó despacio hacia Lidia, la tomó por sus caderas y la aferro a su cuerpo sintiendo su respiración agitada, él amaba esa respiración de ella, lo hacía sentir poderoso y deseado. Comenzaron a besarse despacio, solo con los labios acariciándose y jugando en el más exquisito de los juegos, él podía saborear ese delicioso sabor a fresa que ella tenía en sus labios, ella podía sentir la suavidad y carnosidad de los labios de Draco. El beso se fue tornando más y más apasionado hasta que sus lenguas se unieron, él se abrió paso en la boca delicada de Lidia con su lengua y la acaricio delicadamente, ella se dejo llevar por el deseo. Lentamente, Draco, fue avanzando con sus labios besándola hasta llegar al cuello donde aún descansaba el collar que le había regalado, Draco sonrió al verlo.

"Pensé que te lo habías quitado"- dijo Draco riendo seductoramente

"Me gusta tener un pedacito de ti conmigo siempre"- respondió Lidia con la voz ronca recibiendo besos de su amado rubio y estremeciéndose de placer.

La mano del Slytherin comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del uniforme de Lidia poco a poco, cuando la camisa se abrió él acarició con su dedo toda la abertura hasta quitársela y luego le bajo la falda. Draco comenzó a desnudarse poco hasta quedar en ropa interior, mientras Lidia besaba su perfecto pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo. Ambos se sentían extasiados y llenos de placer, ella se sentía lista para lo que tuviera que venir… o al menos eso pensaba.

Se tumbaron en la cama. Él cayó sobre ella pero sostenía su cuerpo con sus brazos para no aplastarla ni lastimarla con su peso, ella era una chica muy delicada. Draco acaricio la espalda casi desnuda de Lidia con besos y ella gemía de satisfacción. Comenzaron a besarse con mucha pasión y a acariciarse delicadamente el uno al otro, jugando con sus lenguas y explorando cada centímetro de su piel.

Draco quería hacerlo, sentía ese hormigueo entre sus piernas tan peculiar que le advertía cuando tenía ganas de hacer aquellito. Estaba listo y la pasión era incontrolable pero no quería hacerle daño y para él era muy importante respetarla. Pero es que esto era una pelea entre el deseo y el amor dentro de su mente. La tenía ahí, en su cama respondiéndole todas las caricias y besos que él le daba, dándole todas las señales que muchas chicas le dieron a él cuando estaban listas para cerrar el trato. La quería hacer suya pero tenía miedo, había algo en él que lo detenía.

"Hazme el amor"- le susurró al oído Lidia con la voz ronca y después le beso la oreja. Era tan difícil resistir tanto deseo, resistirse a esa petición- "Por favor, Draco... hazme tuya".

Draco se apartó un poco para verla a los ojos, era dulce. ¿Cómo podía resistirse? Era tan difícil. La miro confundido, como si hubiera una batalla en su interior sobre qué estaba bien y mal. ¿Será la inocencia que emana esta chica?

"¿Estás segura?"- pregunto Draco excitado

"Por favor"- rogó Lidia

"Yo..." - intento decir Draco pero no podía decir palabra alguna porque Lidia lo besaba y él estaba demasiado excitado.

"Lidia... creo que... debemos esperar" - finalmente dijo Draco.

Lidia al escuchar eso se apartó de los perfectos brazos de Draco repentinamente, como si él le hubiera ofendido y sí lo había hecho. ¿Por qué la rechazaba? Pensó la chica. Ella se sintió avergonzada, casi humillada porque se había casi desnudado, se expuso ante él para que la rechazara.

"¿Me estás rechazando?"- pregunto Lidia ofendida y con lágrimas en los ojos cubriendo su pecho con una almohada sin mirar a Draco a los ojos- "¿No te gusto?"

"Lidia, amor, para nada"- dijo Draco tomando el rostro de su amada entre sus manos -"Eres hermosa como nadie, tienes mi corazón y me haces sentir cosas que nadie me había hecho sentir. Pero tienes que entender que no está bien, al menos no aún. Te deseo pero tenemos 14 años apenas y quiero que estés,,, bueno, que ambos estemos más adultos para este momento. Quiero que estés segura que yo soy el indicado, que me conozcas bien"

Lidia bajo la mirada triste, ella quería que sucediera, estaba ahí en la cama de un chico semi desnuda y le pidió hacer "_eso_" y él la había rechazado, ero era un golpe bajo para cualquiera. Pero al escuchar la razón que tenía Draco, ella se dio cuenta que era cierto, estaba apurando las cosas, son muy jóvenes para tan siquiera pensar en eso.

"Lidia, te amo" - dijo Draco al fin plantándole un tierno beso en los labios- "Tengo una idea, hoy la torre de astronomía está libre y los prefectos que hacen la ronda son de Slytherin. ¿Te parece mejor ir a ver las estrellas conmigo?"

"Está bien"- accedió con un tono algo triste.

"Lidia, te amo... mírame"- tomo el rostro de Lidia para que ella lo mirara- "Soy sincero cuando digo te amo y también lo soy al decirte te deseo. Sólo quiero hacerlo bien" - le guiño un ojo.

"Supongo que tienes razón" - dijo Lidia sonriéndole a Draco -"Pero... sólo esta vez."

"Vamos entonces" - respondió Draco sonriendo ampliamente.

Ambos se pusieron sus uniformes, se tomaron de las manos y salieron del dormitorio de Draco pero esta vez no se fijaron si había moros en la costa. Justo cuando iban caminando por el pasillo que dividía los dormitorios de chicas y chicos se encontraron con alguien indeseable, ambos saltaron de la impresión.

"¡Draco! ¿Qué rayos significa esto?"- gritó Pansy al verlos a ambos tomados de la mano y una Gryffindor saliendo del dormitorio de un Slytherin.

"¿Qué quieres? ¡No es tu problema Parkinson! ¡Regresa a tu maldita cama y olvida que ella está aquí!" - amenazó Draco a Pansy perforando su ojos con una mirada fría.

"¡No! ¡Es que esto no es posible! ¡Ella no debería estas aquí! ¡Y mucho menos en tu cuarto!" - chillo Pansy.

"Mira, ella es mi novia y puede ir a dónde ella quiera conmigo" - contestó Draco enojado. Lidia pensó ¿su novia? ¿La llamo su novia?

Draco soltó la mano de Lidia un momento y se le acercó a Pansy de forma intimidante, la chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás de forma temerosa.

"Si dices algo o vuelves a molestar... considérate muerta Parkinson"- amenazó Draco. Pansy abrió los ojos como platos y sólo se echó a un lado para dejar a la pareja pasar.

Draco tomo nuevamente la mano de Lidia y salieron de allí. Se dirigieron a la torre de astronomía, ese día no estaba ocupada asique se quedaron charlando un rato. Se besaron otro rato más pero tiernamente. Ambos estaban felices, era el romance más tierno que habían podido tener, era la noche más fantástica que pudieron tener. A las 12:00 am decidieron bajar a retirarse a la sala de cada quien, Draco la acompaño hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, la beso una vez más y se retiraron.


	10. La Tragedia

Al día siguiente, Lidia dormía tranquila en su cama con el dosel cerrado para no ser molestada, la noche anterior llego muy tarde… o debería decir ¿muy temprano? Casi no había descansado de sólo pensar en las caricias prohibidas y los besos que ese guapísimo Slytherin le había dado. Pero el sueño le duró poco, ella despertó de golpe asustada y desorientada puesto que alguien se había tirado en su cama.

"¡Lidia Barcasnegras!"- exclamó Hermione cruzándose de brazos y muy molesta- "¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas ayer?"

"¡Merlín! Hermione me asustaste" - dijo Lidia agitada y llevándose una mano al pecho, miro feo a su amiga pero no tuvo más opción que decirle la verdad- "Me vi con Draco, es todo"

"¡¿Hasta las 12 am?"- le reclamo su amiga enojada, Lidia la miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo lo sabía?- "¡Oh, sí! ¡Oí cuando llegaste! ¡Harry y Ron no dejaban de preguntar por ti y yo no sabía nada! Además, sabes que está prohibido estar fuera de la cama a esa hora"

"Discúlpame, Hermione, en serio es sólo que...me deje llevar"- se disculpo apenada imaginándose a ese par de entrometidos cuestionando a Hermione.

"¡¿Te dejaste llevas? ¡¿A qué te refieres con dejarte llevar?"- exclamo Hermione alarmada- "Oh, Lidia dime que no hiciste..."

"¡Merlín, no!"- respondió Lidia ofendida- "¡Claro que no! Yo quería pero…"

"¿Querías? ¡Lidia estás jugando con fuego!"- le advirtió Hermione acalorada. Respiro varias veces y se tranquilizo- "Mejor... bajemos a desayunar. Harry está nervioso y tras eso nos hiciste pasar un susto, pero no sé por qué sospechaba que estabas con el presumido ese"

"Ay, Hermione, no es para tanto. Es obvio que iba a estar con él"- le respondió Lidia saliendo de la cama.

Lidia se ducho, se puso su ropa particular porque ese día lo tenían libre para que todos fueran testigos del gran torneo y de un gran tragedia que nadie esperaba hasta el momento, aunque Lidia había tenido un presentimiento de algo malo, ella estaba preocupada por su amigo Harry porque sabe que muchos magos murieron en el pasado. Las dos Gryffindor se dirigieron juntas al Gran Comedor y se encontraron con Harry y Ron. Harry no tocaba su desayuno de lo nervioso que estaba pero Ron comía como si nunca hubiera probado bocado en su vida. Hermione lo miraba con desaprobación.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó Ron con la boca llena de comida al ver a Hermione que lo miraba con asco.

"¿Cómo puedes comer en tiempos como éste? Harry está a punto de ir a la prueba final y más peligrosa y tu... tú comes como cerdo" - dijo Hermione asqueada. Lidia y Harry rieron.

"Es que me da hambre, cuando estoy nervioso me da hambre"- se excusó Ron mirando a sus amigos

"Raro en ti"- comentó Lidia divertida.

Lidia desvió su mirada porque una cabeza rubia platinada llamó su atención en el Gran Comedor, era su Draco. No pudo evitar suspirar al verlo y sentir sus mejillas tintarse en rojo, sus miradas se cruzaron al instante como dos imanes. Pasó la mejor noche ayer aunque estuvo el detallito de Pansy y su ataque de celos pero nada podría dañar una noche tan memorable y especial como esa.

Draco la continuó mirándola, se sentó a desayunar y le dedico una sonrisa seductora, ella bajo la mirada al instante pero la alzo de nuevo para encontrarse con ese par de ojos fríos y grises. Él no había dejado de pensar en la noche que pasó con su chica, su Lidia. Imposible estar lejos de la persona que amas, simplemente no podía.

Esa noche Lidia, Ron y Hermione acompañaron a Harry hasta el campo de Quidditch que habían acondicionado para la última prueba decisiva, se podía sentir la tensión entre los participantes. Cho estaba con Cedric, le dio un beso en los labios y se abrazaron.

"Suerte" - dijo Cho a Cedric abrazándolo preocupada

"Contigo a mi lado no la necesito"- contestó Cedric dedicándole una sexy sonrisa a su novia y dándole un beso apasionado en los labios, la chica se lo respondió pero su labio inferior le temblaba.

"Ten cuidado"- le dijo Cho aun nerviosa sobre la prueba.

"Siempre, no te preocupes... vamos cambia esa cara y dame otro"- respondió Cedric animándola y le dio un último beso.

Harry estaba celoso, no le gusto la escena pero no podía hacer nada. Hermione vio a Viktor, se le acercó, lo abrazo y sólo le deseo suerte, Viktor tomó la mano de Hermione y le beso el dorso, le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió, Hermione se ruborizó al instante. Fleur estaba con su hermana, dos amigas y su directora, se le notaba muy nerviosa.

"Suerte Harry"- dijo Ron y lo abrazo

"Gracias"- le respondió el pelinegro.

"Oh, Harry" - dijo Lidia abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. - "Cuídate por favor" - ella se sentía inquieta algo no andaba bien, lo podía sentir.

"Tranquila"- dijo Harry sonriendo nervioso- "Estaré bien"

"Merlín, Harry, por favor regresa con bien y cuídate demasiado"- era Hermione abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas a su mejor amigo.

Los chicos regresaron a las gradas, se sentaron juntos nerviosos y muy ansiosos por la última prueba. A lo lejos Lidia pudo a ver a Cho sentada con el padre de Cedric, a la hermana de Fleur con la directora y sus compañeras. Y a su lado Hermione nerviosa por su gran amigo Harry y su novio Viktor.

Todos los participantes ya estaban en el laberinto, tenían mucho tiempo de estar ahí dentro. Algo no iba bien, ya Fleur y Viktor estaban fuera pero no tenían noticias ni de Harry ni de Cedric. Dumbledore estaba dando instrucciones para que los ayudantes se adentraran en el laberinto y buscar a los chicos de Hogwarts, incluso parte del ministerio estaba ahí. Cho y el padre de Cedric se acercaron inquietos a Dumbledore para ver qué sucedía, inmediatamente Lidia supo que algo pasaba.

De repente una luz interrumpió, era como un destello en medio del estadio. Ron, Hermione y Lidia se levantaron de sus asientos al igual que todos los presentes para ver mejor qué era. Era Harry y Cedric... pero ¿qué le paso a Cedric? ¿Por qué está tumbado? La música comenzó a sonar de forma amena hasta que un grito horrorizado la interrumpió. El público comenzó a gritar de miedo, el caos comenzó a formarse en medio del estadio, las personas del ministerio y parte de los miembros de las escuelas fueron aglomerándose.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a lo que pasaba... Cedric estaba muerto y Harry estaba protegiendo el cuerpo de su contrincante sollozando. El padre de Cedric se tumbo a un lado de su hijo llorando junto a Cho. Era la escena más dolorosa que Lidia había visto, su mejor amigo desconsolado y su compañero de escuela que apenas llegó a conocer muerto, su novia desolada y su padre sollozaba. Era espantoso.

Todo Hogwarts estuvo conmocionado por la horrible tragedia que pasó hace unos días, incluso las escuelas visitantes a pesar que no era la primera vez que un estudiante moría en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. La muerte de un estudiante tan brillante, guapo y con un futuro prometedor es aún más devastador para cualquiera, especialmente para sus padres. Estudiantes lloraban en los pasillos, se consolaban unos a otros, otros solo chismorreaban sobre la tragedia, la tristeza invadía a Hogwarts.

Se realizó una ceremonia muy triste en honor a Cedric Diggory, sus familiares y todo Hogwarts asistió, también los estudiantes de las escuelas de Beauxbaton y Durmstang. Era como si Cedric Diggory hubiera tocado la vida de todas las personas ahí presentes. Lidia sólo lo conoció por 10 minutos y sintió que lo conocía de toda la vida, era simplemente un chico maravilloso, aun así ella sentía una inmensa tristeza no sólo por eso sino también al ver a los padres y a Cho sufrir por la persona que más amaban. La manera en cómo el padre de Cedric se expresaba de él, ella quería algo así, al igual que Harry que no tuvo la oportunidad de un padre como ese.

Lidia se secó sus lágrimas con sus manos pero una mano le pasó un pañuelo, era Harry que le sonrió con sus ojos vidriosos llenos de lágrimas. Draco la miraba 3 filas más atrás, por alguna razón sentía algo de lástima por los padres de Cedric y por Cho porque si él estuviera en el lugar de Cho, no sabría como manejarlo, simplemente no le gustaría continuar con su vida. Escuchó rumores de que Potter, como siempre metido en todo, menciono que el Señor Oscuro había regresado y puede que esta vez no mentía. Draco sabía lo que estaba por venir y si Lidia continuaba cerca de ese tonto, ella corría peligro, él no quería correrse ese riesgo de perderla.

Al finalizar la ceremonia, los 4 Gryffindors se dirigieron a su sala común para despedirse y hablar un poco.

"¿Estás seguro que era tu-sabes-quién?"- pregunto Lidia acariciando la espalda de Harry sentada a un lado de él del sillón para confortarlo.

"Sí, era él... regreso" - contestó Harry con la voz ronca- "Pude haberlo salvado, si no fuera porque..."- dijo desesperado bajando la cabeza.

"No, Harry, no. Tú hiciste lo imposible pero esa cosa te tomó por sorpresa"- le consoló Lidia

"Es cierto, Harry. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Esa cosa mata a lo que tenga frente a él y nadie puede detenerlo" - intentó apoyar Hermione a Harry.

"Si lo hay" - dijo Ron serio levantándose del sillón y mirando de forma pensativa a la chimenea- "Tú eres el único que puede detenerlo"- volvió a decir el chico pelirrojo, giro sobre sus talones y miro a su amigo- "Yo sé que sí y sé que lo harás"

"Tengo un leve presentimiento de que los próximos años serán peores y no pienso sacrificar más nada ni nadie por mí" - dijo Harry mirando fijamente a la mesa que tenía frente a él

"Nosotros somos tus amigos y no planeamos dejarte solo en esto" - contestó Ron.

Llego la hora de ir a despedirse de los visitantes, fueron al patio delantero para ver a los de Beauxbaton partir en su carro alado por caballos. Luego, fueron al lago a despedirse de los de Durmstang quienes habían venido en un barco mágico.

"¿Dónde está Hermione?"- preguntó Ron mirando entre la multitud- "Estaba justo detrás de mí"

"Bueno... digamos que esta ocupada"- respondió Lidia divertida.

Hermione se encontraba despidiéndose de Viktor antes de partir, pero Lidia no quiso dar mucha información al respecto para darle privacidad a su amiga. Harry vio a lo lejos que Draco miraba insistentemente a Lidia.

"Alguien te busca" - le susurro al oído a su amiga.

Lidia miró hacia la dirección que Harry le señaló con su dedo y vio a su chico, su Draco. Ella le sonrió a Harry en agradecimiento y se dirigió donde Draco que la esperaba de pie en medio de la aglomeración de estudiantes de Hogwarts con los brazos cruzados.

"Hola"- saludo Lidia

"Hola... ¿vamos a un lugar más privado?"- pregunto Draco seductoramente.

Comenzaron a caminar por los jardines de Hogwarts, uno a lado del otro, se sentaron en unas bancas solitarias, no había un solo estudiante cerca. Draco tomo la mano de Lidia y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y acariciar la palma de la mano de la delicada chica.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Draco.

"Sí, un poco triste por Cho pero estoy bien. ¿Tú?" – le respondió la chica mirando directamente a los ojos grises del joven Slytherin.

"Bueno, debo confesar que me afecto un poco. No por el chico, sino porque me puse a pensar en cosas" - dijo Draco algo triste y pensativo.

"¿Qué cosas?"- preguntó Lidia acariciando la mano de Draco

"Es que... si Potter tiene razón y el Señor Tenebroso regresó... pues… como sabrás mi padre lo traicionó y podría que eso nos afecte. No sólo a mi familia, sino a todo aquel relacionado conmigo"- contesto Draco muy triste y Lidia pudo ver que sus ojos se aguaban.

"No veo un razón en poner en duda la palabra de Harry. Si él dice que regresó, es porque es así"- respondió Lidia tomando el rostro de su Draco para que la mirara- "Y no pienso que solamente los que lo hayan traicionado corran peligro ni los que tengan relación con lo llamados traidores. Draco, todos corremos peligro y estoy dispuesta a todo por estar contigo"

Draco sonrió débilmente. Nunca nadie había dicho tales palabras por él, se sintió amado por una chica. Todas las chicas siempre se le ofrecían pero por interés o por su aspecto físico pero nunca por amor, amor puro y real. Era tan extraño para él pero tan hermoso ver que alguien, a pesar de su reputación, le amaba de esa forma.

"Lidia, yo te amo y no quiero ni pensar... me enferma pensar que algo te pueda pasar"- dijo Draco con rabia y apretando los dientes- "Te necesito Lidia, pero no quiero ponerte en peligro"

"Draco, no me importa nada. Somos tu y yo contra el resto del mundo ¿ok?" - pregunto Lidia sonriéndole para confortarlo.

"Tu y yo contra el resto del mundo"- contesto Draco sonriendo.

La beso, pero a diferencia de los demás besos, este fue tierno, largo pero tierno y muy dulce. La chica se estremeció, sintió una ola de amor intenso en su cuerpo, como si él le transmitiera eso. Se separaron y se miraron.

"¿Nos sentamos juntos sin distracciones en el expreso?"- pregunto Lidia burlándose

"Sin distracciones"- contesto Draco sonriendo de medio lado.


	11. Regreso a Casa

Al día siguiente el Expreso de Hogwarts partía al andén 9 3/4 de King's Cross del Londres muggle para que cada estudiante se dirigiera a sus respectivos hogares. El viaje para Lidia fue tranquilo, sus amigos viajaron juntos pero ella decidió ir con Draco. A Ron y Harry no les gustó esa idea pero Hermione la apoyaba a pesar de todo lo que vivió con ese Slytherin.

Cuando llegaron al andén, Lidia se despidió de sus amigos y prometió escribirles seguido, tomó la mano de Draco que la esperaba a un costado del círculo de sus amigos con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en una columna. Al terminar de despedirse de su nuevo grupo de amigos, se acercó a Draco, éste le extendió su mano y ella la tomo, se fueron caminando juntos a buscar a sus padres.

Ambas familias los esperaban juntos, los cuatro estaban platicando de forma amena. Cuando sus padres vieron que ambos chicos venían juntos sonrieron de felicidad, especialmente la madre de Lidia y la señora Narcissa Malfoy, ya que para ellas esa relación sería una perfecta alianza entre dos familias tan destacadas.

"Despídanse que hay que regresar a casa"- dijo el padre de Draco.

Draco aparto un poco a Lidia de sus familiares para tener algo de más privacidad pero podía sentir la mirada clavada en su nuca de los cuatro. Se detuvieron en medio de la multitud y detrás de una columna que los escondía con facilidad.

"Te veré pronto"- dijo Draco arqueando una ceja y sonriendo con deseo.

"Escríbeme y visítame si puedes" - le pidió Lidia sonriendo con algo de vergüenza porque podía ver a sus madres hablando y mirando a su dirección.

"Claro"- respondió Draco sonriendo de medio lado.

La tomo por la cintura y haló de su cuerpo para aferrarlo al suyo, miro de forma intensa a los ojos avellana de la chica española, la beso tiernamente pero con mucho deseo. Sus labios se acariciaron por unos minutos para despedirse con la esperanza de volver a verse durante las vacaciones. Luego, el chico se apartó de ella un poco

"Extráñame"- le pidió el Slytherin rubio guiñándole un ojo.

Lidia regreso con sus padres y miró por última vez a su rubio irse con sus padres, como lo iba a extrañar, esas noches en las que se escapaban para besarse, el baile, las reconciliaciones y la mejor noche de todas... en su dormitorio.

Al regresar a la mansión Barcasnegras pudo notar a su madre algo nerviosa, casi no hablo durante la cena y su padre tenía la expresión de que algo le preocupaba y le molestaba. Algo no andaba bien ese día, algo sucedió en su ausencia. Lidia no había ido para Navidad porque sus padres le habían dicho que no podían recibirla por los anexos y arreglos de la mansión pero noto que no había cambiado en nada, todo seguía en su lugar.

"¿Tuviste un buen año?" - pregunto su padre fríamente cortando un pedazo de su carne.

"Si, aunque pasaron una serie de cosas extrañas pero supongo que ustedes ya están enterados" - contestó Lidia. Sus padres no respondieron.

"Me entere que conoces al tal Harry Potter"- comento su padre, su madre comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

"Sí es un buen amigo"- respondió Lidia.

"Tu madre y yo pensamos que debido a lo sucedido últimamente y que ese Potter ha estado involucrado, además de las amistades de él... pensamos que deberías mantener cierta distancia y elijas mejor a tus amistades" - dijo su padre algo molesto.

"Harry es buena persona, igual que Ron y Hermione, ella es brillante. Además, tengo más amistades como Draco"- dijo Lidia enojada- "¿No querían que estuviera con él?"

"Claro que sí, no me malinterpretes querida. Draco es lo mejor chico que tiene Hogwarts, pero pensamos que la amistad con tus otros amigos ponen en peligro a tu familia y a ti misma"- respondió su padre- "Hemos hablado con los Malfoy y hemos hecho una excelente amistad y pensamos no traicionarlos" – volvió a decir el señor Barcasnegras, Lidia noto como los ojos de su madre se inundaban de lágrimas.

"¿A qué te refieres con traicionar a los Malfoy?"- preguntó Lidia muy preocupada.

"Sólo digamos que hay que escoger bien nuestro lugar y nuestras amistades con lo sucedido"- esta vez hablo su madre con la voz temblorosa- "Digamos que tiempos oscuros se avecinan y hay que estar en el lugar correcto"

Lidia trago saliva con dificultad. Temió por sus padres y la peligrosa relación con los Malfoy, era cierto todo lo que se rumoraba en Hogwarts. Los Malfoy tienen pésima reputación por ser parte de los llamados "mortífagos" pero fueron perdonados por revelar cierta información. Algo ocurrió durante su ausencia y ella sabía que simplemente algo andaba muy mal, y los Malfoy tenían que ver con esto.

Esa noche al terminar su cena, subió directamente a su cuarto, tomó un pergamino y su pluma, le mando una lechuza a Hermione contándole lo sucedido.


	12. Inicia el Quinto Año

Lidia pasó un verano extraño, se escribía seguido con sus amigos pero no pudo visitarlos ni reunirse con ellos personalmente debido a sus padres. Draco casi no se comunico con ella, de hecho Lidia le escribía a él pero no recibió respuesta como ella esperaba, se mostraba seco a la respuesta de cada carta y al final simplemente dejo de responder. Ella se sentía cada vez más y más sola, su relación pendía de un hilo, sus padres actuaban extraño y a sus amigos no podía ni verlos para refugiarse en ellos, aunque sobrevivió gracias a que Hermione le respondía inmediatamente cada carta que le enviaba.

Llegó el día de ir otro año más a Hogwarts, ella sentía una mezcla de emociones, se sentía contenta porque vería a sus amigos finalmente pero regresar al colegio significaba ver a Draco y después de tanto silencio por su parte no sabía si eran pareja o ya no. Fue a la estación con sus padres, se despidió de ambos y fue corriendo al expreso a buscar a sus amigos.

Ahí estaban sus tres amigos en el compartimento de siempre, hablando. Hermione la vio y le sonrió inmediatamente, luego Harry y Ron, fue como si el alma le hubiera regresado al cuerpo. Los tres se levantaron de golpe al ver a su queridísima amiga, todo un verano sin poder verse las caras.

"¡Lidia!" - exclamó Hermione levantándose de su asiento y la abrazó -"Te extrañe tanto amiga"

"Y yo a ti"- contestó Lidia muy animada.

"Hasta se me había olvidado como te veías" - dijo Ron abrazándola.

"Hola, Lidia. Te extrañamos mucho" - dijo Harry abrazándola y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lidia.

"Todos me hicieron tanta falta... los extrañe demasiado chicos" - contesto Lidia mirándolos con un poco de tristeza pero se sentía feliz porque al fin estaban ahí para ella.

Se quedaron en su compartimento hablando sobre Harry y su juicio por haber utilizado magia frente a un muggle, Lidia intentaba prestar atención pero Draco le robaba el pensamiento. En todo el viaje regreso a Hogwarts no lo vio, pero es que ella tampoco salió de su guarida para evitar momentos incomodos entre ellos dos.

Llegaron al castillo de Hogwarts, los 4 chico se sentaron juntos a comer y Harry se sorprendió al ver que Dolores Umbridge la que estaba en su juicio y voto en su contra era la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sospecharon inmediatamente que algo estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Esa no es la que estaba en tu juicio?" - preguntó Lidia confundida

"Si, es esa. Ella voto en mi contra"- respondió Harry mirando friamente a la nueva profesora vestida de rosa desde la cabeza hasta los pies y con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

"Esto sólo significa una cosa... el Ministerio se está metiendo en Hogwarts" - comentó Hermione seria

¿Qué querría el Ministerio de Magia en Hogwarts? Algo malo iba a comenzar, esa señora daba la sensación que era de esas que por fuera son dulces pero por dentro son lo peor que haya podido existir. Lidia se distrajo al mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, tuvo la necesidad de mirar para buscar a Draco. Ahí estaba con la odiosa de Pansy sobre él, dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla pero Draco estaba mirando a Lidia fijamente con dolor, ella bajo la mirada no soportaba ver esa escena.

"¿Qué te ocurre?"- pregunto Harry a Lidia al ver su expresión de dolor.

"Nada... creo que mejo me voy a dormir. No me siento bien"- contestó Lidia levantándose de la mesa para retirarse.

Camino directo hacia la puerta dejando escapar una lágrima de su ojo, Draco la vio afectada y pudo ver una lágrima escaparse de sus ojos. El joven Slytherin se levanto de su silla apartando a la horrible de Pansy a un lado.

"Aaaaayyy Dracoo ¿qué te pasa?" - se quejó Pansy, pero Draco la ignoró y camino en dirección de Lidia.

Fuera del Gran Comedor estaba solo, Lidia se sentó en la escalera y se puso a llorar. ¿Cómo no le pudo escribir? ¿Ni una sola visita? Aunque sea para terminar, no se algo. Que tonta fue al dejarse engatusar por ese Malfoy.

"¿Por qué lloras?"- pregunto Draco acercándose a Lidia y luego se sentó a su lado. Ella se secó las lágrimas e intento componerse.

"¿A ti que te importa, Malfoy?"- respondió Lidia enojada.

¿Acaba ella de decirle Malfoy? ¿Lo llamó por su apellido y no por su nombre? Eso le dolió mucho a Draco, su Lidia lo llamaba como sus enemigos lo llamaban. Él sabía que había actuado mal, se lo merecía.

"Vaya... ahora soy Malfoy"- dijo Draco alzando una ceja con su voz arrogante- "Antes era tu Draco"

"Tú mismo lo has dicho... ¡ERAS! ¡TIEMPO PASADO! ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Que ibas a llegar y recibir un beso y un abrazo y quién sabe qué más por no haberme visitado como prometiste?"- exclamo Lidia furiosa- "¡Mis cartas! ¡Ni siquiera las respondías!"- gritó la chica enojada, Draco bajo la mirada-"¿Sabes qué? Sólo... lárgate Malfoy, vete con tu novia"

Lidia decepcionada, se levantó del escalón y se dispuso a subir directo a la sala común de su casa pero Draco la tomó por su brazo, tiro de ella haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a centímetros. Lidia tambaleo perdiendo el equilibrio pero los fuertes brazos del rubio la sostuvieron.

"¿Qué demon..." - la interrumpió dándole un beso

Ella intento soltarse pero no pudo, él era más fuerte que ella y la obligo a besarlo al principio pero poco a poco ella se dejó llevar con su aroma, el ritmo de besar, sus labios... como extrañaba esos labios, su aliento ¡TODO! Imposible de resistirse. Le beso con pasión por todo este tiempo en el que le falló, quería tenerla una vez más con sus besos, que ella le perdonara. Ella terminó rindiéndose ante tanto placer de tenerlo y sentir sus labios una vez más, se aferro a su cuello rodeándolo con sus brazos, acarició de su rubia cabellera y tiró un poco de ella. Eso hizo que Draco se estremeciera de placer.

"Como extrañe esto"- dijo Draco rozando los labios de su Lidia.

"Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto Malfoy" - dijo Lidia apartándose lentamente de Draco. Ella claro que quería continuar besándolo pero no podía.

"Lidia yo sé que no te visite, si te respondía era a veces pero tu no tienes idea del por qué" -dijo Draco molesto consigo mismo.

"Entonces dímelo, habla, no sé... ¡algo! pero no te quedes ahí como si nada" – le pidió Lidia exigiendo una respuesta a su falta.

"Lidia, esto es diferente. No sé como explicarlo pero algún día lo haré y espero que no me des la espalda"- dijo Draco un poco triste -"Sólo te pido que me disculpes".

"No"- respondió Lidia, los estudiantes comenzaban a salir del Gran Comedor. -"Me tengo que ir. Suerte en tus clases"

Lidia se dirigió hasta la sala común de Gryffindor y de ahí a su dormitorio, se puso su pijama, cerró las cortinas de su dosel porque no quería que Ginny o Hermione la llenaran de preguntas. No pudo dormir esa noche, miles de preguntas atacaron su mente sobre Draco y su ausencia durante todo el verano, y sobre la nueva profesora de Hogwarts.


	13. Perspectiva de Draco

Me quedé allí mirándola mientras se iba, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas... cierto, un Malfoy no llora y menos por una chica, me dije a mi mismo. Me seque los ojos pero recordé que ella no es cualquier chica, es mi chica. Le hice daño, la ignoré y no me comporte como le prometí que lo haría.

Me dispuse a caminar hacia mi sala común, entre y me senté junto a la chimenea a pensar sobre ella. Lidia me había dicho que no, por primera vez me había rechazado alguien. Pude sentir como mi corazón se partía pero yo tenía mi intención para esto y es protegerla lo más que pueda. ¿Esto significa que se acabó todo lo que tuvimos? ¿Todas las caricias? ¿Sus labios tan suaves? Extrañare tanto eso, fue duro estar un verano sin ella, no puedo aguantar un año entero viéndola seguir con su vida, con la posibilidad de que el imbécil de Potter o cualquier otro este con ella y disfrute todo lo que una vez yo disfruté de ella.

"TONTO"- grite dándole un golpe sordo al sillón de cuero negro.

Mire sobre mis hombros asegurándome que nadie me había visto y para mi suerte me encontraba solo.

Me acosté un rato en el sillón para descansar un poco y poner en orden mis pensamientos. Cerré mis ojos un rato y comenzaron a pasar hermosos recuerdos de Lidia, mi favorito es el de mi dormitorio. ¿Por qué fui tan tonto? Debí haberlo hecho cuando tuve la oportunidad, quizás ella se hubiera sentido más dependiente de mí por haberla hecho mía y esto no hubiera pasado. Pero salió lo caballero que hay en mí y aquí estoy, acostado en un sillón de cuero negro solo cuando ahorita mismo pude estar con ella quizás en el pasto de los jardines de Hogwarts, le hubiera robado un muy buen par de besos y este año... si... este año ella hubiera sido mía.

De repente alguien me beso, abrí los ojos como platos y me incorporé en el sillón de golpe.

"Hola mi amor" - era la imbécil de Pansy Parkinson- "¿jugamos un ratito en tu cuarto?"- dijo acariciando mi rostro.

"¿Qué coño quieres?"- le pregunte alarmado y muy molesto, retirando su mano de mi rostro- "¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Ay ,pero ese humor está como de perros ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se te olvido nuestro encontroncito en el verano? Porque yo no he olvidado las noches tan ricas que pasamos" - dijo Pansy coqueteándome.

"La verdad no fue nada inolvidable, de hecho no recuerdo nada porque no estuviste bien en la cama asique lárgate y practica porque te hace mucha falta"- dije enojado, es que no la soporto.

"¿Qué mierda? ¡Eso no lo dijiste durante todo el verano, Draquito!"- dijo sarcásticamente Pansy- "Ah, ya veo. Ya sé por qué estas así. La traidora de Lidia te mando al demonio"- volvió a decir Pansy

"Eso no te interesa Parkinson. ¡Ahora lárgate!" - le grite enojado y ella se fue saltando burlándose de mi. Pero esto no me iba a afectar, ella no es tema... mi tema es Lidia y cómo hacer para que regrese a mi. Ah, ya sé... por algo soy un Malfoy, la volveré a conquistar.

Al día siguiente le di a Blaise un cofrecito pequeño con una tarjeta y le di instrucciones que se lo llevara a Lidia durante el almuerzo. Esa tarde me senté mirando en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor y ahí estaba con sus patéticos amigos pero ella se veía hermosa, especialmente cuando ríe porque el imbécil de Weasley discutía con la sangre sucia sobre algo que al tonto de Potter y mi amada Lidia les causaba gracia. Me encantaba ver como se le formaban esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas y como arrugaba un poco su nariz.

"Es hora, ve y dile que se lo manda un amigo"- le dije a Blaise señalando a Lidia, él asintió de forma obediente.

Blaise se levanto de su silla y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando se acercó a los patéticos y a Lidia, ellos lo miraron mal, especialmente el tonto de Potter, yo pensaba que le gustaba la novia del Diggory, bueno ex porque se murió bueno eso. Cuando Blaise le dijo a Lidia del cofre, él miro hacia mí y ella siguió su mirada y me miró, le guiñe un ojo coqueteándole y le sonreí lo mejor que pude. Sé que eso la mata... pero ella desvió su mirada y dejo mi regalo a un lado. Blaise ya estaba de regreso.

"¿Qué te dijo?"- le pregunte a Blaise

"La verdad solo pregunto por quién lo enviaba pero no dijo nada. El que sí comento fue Potter"- respondió Blaise mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"¿Potter? ¿Qué dijo el tonto ese?"- pregunte enojado. A ese estúpido qué le importa.

"Dijo que no lo debería aceptar, que por qué mejor no te lo regresaba que todo lo obtienes fácil y no te has esforzado. Luego, la Granger dijo que Potter tenía razón"- contestó Blaise

¡Ese imbécil! ¿Qué rayos le importa si yo hago qué con ella? ¿Acaso yo me he metido con su Cho Chang? Algo se trae ese Potter, no me da buena espina. Luego, pude ver que los 4 se pararon de la mesa y vi que Lidia tomo el paquete entre sus brazos, me dirigió una leve mirada, le sonreí pero bajo la mirada sin más ni más. Espero abra el paquete, ninguna chica resistiría un regalo como ese.

Teníamos clase de pociones, esto significa que la veré. Estaba reunido con Crabbe y Goyle esperando que la clase comenzara y la vi sola, sin sus patéticos amigos con ella, pero la vi triste.

"Chicos, ahora vuelvo"- les dije a Crabbe y Goyle.

Me fui acercando a Lidia poco a poco pero ella aún seguía mirando al suelo, como perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Hola, preciosa"- la salude como antes lo hacía para hacerla sonrojar.

"Hola"- me respondió con la voz apagada sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

"¿Te pasa algo? Te noto triste" - le pregunte pero ella no respondió, tome de su barbilla para que me mirara y lo hizo-"Lidia, por favor dime"

"No, no me pasa nada…" - respondió triste mirándome pero luego su expresión cambio a una muy enojada, me miro con rabia-"¿Sabes qué? Sí me pasa… me pasa que tú eres tan…"

"¿Guapo?" - dije sonriéndole seductoramente y ella puso esa hermosa mirada cuando entre cierra los ojos como aniquilándome con la mirada pero sé que por dentro le gusta mi humor. - "¿Encantador?" - le volví a decir sólo para que me volviera a mirar así.

"¡Confuso! Me confundes, no entiendo nada Malfoy… no tengo ninguna sola respuesta de ti en todo el verano cuando lo prometiste, y de verás que tienes descaro para venir a que yo te reciba con los brazos abiertos como si nada sucediera y me besas. ¿Qué te has creído?" -comenzó a reclamarme muy molesta- "Y para colmo de los colmos, me envías con uno de tus sirvientes y fieles admiradores una carta y una cajita con algo dentro que me rehúso a abrir"

"Pero si te molesto tanto ¿Por qué no me lo devolviste?" - Pregunté burlonamente- "digo… si tanto te disgusta y te indigna lo regresas ¿no?"

Ella me miro muy molesta y soltó un bufido de indignación.

"Vamos, Lidia. Tú corazón aún no me olvida. Sabes que quieres estar conmigo por eso aún conservas lo que te di"- le dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello pero ella ladeo su cabeza para que dejara de tocarla- "Ábrelo, sé que te gustará"

Lidia desabotonó dos de sus botones del uniforme y me mostro su cuello, pude ver que en ese hermoso cuello que tanto bese hace un año le hacía falta algo.

"¿Dónde está el corazón flotante?"- le pregunte con tristeza al ver que no estaba en su lugar ¿Lo habrá botado?

"No vi motivos para seguir usándolo"- me contestó fríamente

"¿Lo botaste?"- volví a preguntar ofendido.

"Sí"- me respondió.

"Mientes. Aún lo conservas."- Le desafié, conozco su mirada cuando miente- "Eres demasiado buena para botar un regalo que alguien te da, especialmente si amas a esa persona"

"Lidia" - era el tonto de Weasley- "¿Entramos?" - dijo acercándose con sus otros tontos amigos, el Potter y la sangre sucia.

"¿No te enseño tu madre educación, Weasley? ¿Sabes que es de pésima educación interrumpir a las personas cuando hablan?" - le dije al tonto ese muy enojado fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Cállate, Malfoy"- me dijo la sangre sucia

"Mira, mira… tiene que venir la novia de Weasley a defenderlo. ¡Qué patético!" - me burle de esos dos tontos.

"Chicos, ya. Por favor"- dijo Lidia intentando calmar la cosa al ver que el Weasley y yo nos acercamos desafiantes el uno al otro- "Entro en un momento" - dijo dirigiéndose a sus patéticos amigos- "En serio, Draco comienza a respetar y dame motivos para usarlo"- se dirigió a mi y me dio la mirada más tierna que ella me haya podido dar. Le daré los motivos que sean necesarios.

El pasillo quedo sólo y me acerque a ella pegándola a la pared dejando unos pocos centímetros entre nuestros rostros. Pude sentir su respiración agitada, vi sus mejillas ruborizarse inmediatamente y cómo comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, sonreí al ver esto de satisfacción.

"Déjame compensarte por lo sucedido"- dije mientras rozaba mis labios con los de ella, y Lidia cerró los ojos de satisfacción.

Me aleje de ella y tomé de su mano, le di un beso, le guiñé un ojo y le sonreí como a ella le gustaba y me adentré al salón.


	14. Anillo de los Amantes

Perspectiva de Lidia

Luego de ese encuentro con Draco, sentí que casi me desmayo, la respiración me faltaba y mi corazón latía a mil, podía sentir como mis mejillas se tintaban de rojo. Me tiene loca con sus besos, simplemente me hipnotiza con sus ojos grises y con su aroma.

Entre a la clase de pociones después que Draco entró, no mire a nadie más que a Hermione quien me esperaba sentada con una expresión de total preocupación.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si son el señorito Malfoy y la señorita Barcasnegras. Me alegra mucho que nos hagan el honor de acompañarlos."- dijo burlonamente el profesor Snape, di un salto de la sorpresa- "¡5 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN! ¡Y 10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!"

Abrí los ojos como platos, sentí la mirada asesina de todos mis compañeros de casa. Apresuré el paso para sentarme junto a Hermione, quien me negó con la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

"¡Eso no es justo! ¿por qué a ellos menos?" - se quejó Ron

"Ah, si. Disculpe por la injusticia señor Weasley… ¡ OTROS 5 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!"- grito nuevamente el odioso viejo ese.

Todos los Gryffindor fulminaron a Ron con la mirada y Harry le dio un codazo a Ron. Draco estaba justo detrás de mí en medio de Pansy y Blaise pero podía sentir su mirada clavada a mi cuello, no quise mirar, sería demasiado obvio y no me quiero arriesgar a otros puntos menos.

Luego, tuvimos clase por primera vez con la Dolores Umbridge, ella me causaba algo de miedo porque a pesar de hablar y vestirse como una persona dulce había algo en ella que no me dio buena espina desde el inicio. Era increíble que esa señora por llamarle así, haya decidido alterar las enseñanzas de Hogwarts ¿Cómo pretende que aprendamos a defendernos de Voldemort con libros? Como dijo Harry, ¿Se supone que le aventaremos los libros? El pobre ahora debe ir al despacho de ella.

Esa tarde, regrese al dormitorio como de costumbre a descansar un rato antes de hacer las tareas con Hermione. Saque de mi baúl la carta que Draco me había escrito y el cofrecito que me mando, lo agite un poco y al parecer debe ser una joya, típico de un Malfoy. Abrí la carta primero y decía:

_Lidia,_

_Hoy quiero escribirte de un futuro, de un destino, de una certeza, de un amor grande, contarte cosas menos nostálgicas, pensar que hay un tiempo para nosotros __que ya hay un espacio para amarnos y olvidar tanto tiempo separados. Hay un lugar que nos espera, donde no se extingue la noche sin nuestro beso mutuo, beso correspondido, donde no hay inviernos contra ti, ni contra mí, sólo el calor de un amor que creció en las astillas de la distancia y floreció entre madrugadas nuevas._

_A ese lugar llevaremos todas las cartas que hablan de nosotros, todos nuestros recuerdos, todas esas noches que nos soñamos para no extrañarnos. Al abrir el cofre encontrarás un anillo el cuál responderá a una contraseña que yo también tengo uno, se llama el anillo de los amantes. Todas las noches que necesites de alguien dirás la contraseña al anillo y te comunicara conmigo siempre sin importar nada y finalizarás cada comunicación con un "adiós"._

_Te amo,_

_Draco Malfoy_

¿Cómo resistir esto? ¿Por qué es tan hermoso? Sé que no es un chico bueno ni amable, sino engreído, ególatra, presumido, egoísta, etc. Pero conmigo es tan diferente. Cada vez que comete alguna trastada, viene y me tiene en sus brazos con alguna galantería. Simplemente no puedo enojarme con este chico por más cosas que me haga.

Tome el cofrecito y lo abrí, ahí estaba el anillo de los amantes, mis padres tienen uno muy costoso y este por su aspecto no era la excepción. Era de oro blanco, tenía un zafiro azul en forma de corazón. Dentro del cofrecito había un pequeño papel que Draco me había escrito.

_La contraseña es obvia, amor. Piensa en el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts._

Al leer esto solté una leve risita, me imagine por un momento a Draco diciéndome esto con su voz de presumido, sonriéndome seductoramente y alzando una ceja. Sí, así es Draco Malfoy, el chico que me enamore desde la primera vez que le vi por más que yo no soporte a este tipo de personas, ya que estoy rodeada de ellos.

Me coloque el anillo en mi dedo y pude ver lo hermoso que se veía, este chico tiene los mejores gustos, luego recordé el collar que Draco me había regalado hace un año, lo lleve por si acaso al colegio pero aún no quería usarlo. Acerque el anillo a los labios dispuesta a decir la contraseña para ver si esta cosa realmente funcionaba.

"Draco" - dije en voz baja al anillo y soltó una luz azul brillante.

"Hola, hermosa. Veo que abriste mi regalo ¿no se supone no lo harías?"- era la voz seductora de Draco.

"Hola, bueno leí tu carta y decidí ver qué era"- le respondí lo más natural que pude- "Se siente como tonto hablarle a un anillo"

"Sí, sería mejor vernos cara a cara ¿no crees?"- preguntó Draco

"Hay que ganárselo. Bueno, te dejo porque alguien va a entrar. Adiós."- dije al escuchar que alguien entraba y era Hermione muy alterada.

"Lidia, te estuve buscando. Harry necesita convocar una reunión con nosotros"- dijo Hermione sin aire.

"¿De qué?" – pregunte con curiosidad al ver la expresión de Hermione.

"Es sobre Umbridge. Como verás esto de su técnica nueva de sólo teoría es algo anticuado y muy peligroso, con el regreso de tu-sabes-quién nos pone en peligro a todos asique él quiere enseñar a defendernos nosotros mismos"- respondió Hermione acalorada.

"Ah, sí. Cuenten conmigo, si quieres yo esparzo la voz entre los de Gryffindor para reunirnos ¿en las Tres Escobas?" – le propuse.

"Perfecto. Hablaré con Harry ahora. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, que igual lo veremos en la biblioteca ya mismo"- dijo Hermione

"Cierto, lo olvide. Bueno vamos"- tomé mis libros y seguí a Hermione a la biblioteca.

Hermione y yo nos dirigimos a la biblioteca apresuradamente, esquivando a muchos alumnos que se encontraban regresando a sus salas comunes por las escaleras. Al llegar a la biblioteca saludamos a la Sra. Prince y nos dirigimos al fondo donde siempre nos sentábamos a estudiar sin ser molestadas, ahí se encontraban nuestros dos amigos.

"Hola, chicos"- saludo Hermione esbozando una gran sonrisa al verlos.

"¡Harry!" - exclamé al ver su mano, la tome mirando una horrible cicatriz en ella- "¿pero qué es esto?"

"Fue Umbridge, una estúpida técnica de castigo"- me respondió Harry molesto

"Harry tienes que reportarla con Dumbledore"- le dije muy preocupada. Pobre Harry, la cicatriz aún tenía sangre y estaba abierta.

"¡Esto es una crueldad!" - exclamo Hermione- "¡Tienes que reportarla, Harry!"

"Dumbledore me está evitando. Dudo que necesite de mis quejas tontas"- respondió Harry molesto.

"Cuéntales del plan"- dijo Ron animándolo.

"Ah si. Chicas necesito de su gran apoyo. Necesito que reunamos a muchos estudiantes amigos, muy allegados a hablarles sobre esta situación y Voldemort. No podemos ser tratados de esta manera y tener una profesora con el pensamiento de la era arcaica." - dijo Harry seriamente

"Con el regreso de Voldemort, no podemos seguir con una profesora tan inepta en el tema y que castigue de esta manera a sus estudiantes. Necesitamos entrenarnos bien para tiempos venideros"- dijo Ron

"¡Wow, Ron! ¡Que inteligente sonaste!"- comento Hermione burlándose de Ron. Harry y yo soltamos una leve risita.

"Entonces, ¿nos reunimos en las Tres Escobas?"- pregunte a los chicos y todos asintieron.

Toda la semana nos esforzamos por atraer y reunir chicos interesados de todas las casas MENOS la de Slytherin. Nos dedicamos a buscar personas que sean cercanas, que les tengamos confianza y conozcamos bien. Personas capaces de mantener un secreto.

Ese fin de semana me arregle para ir a Hogsmeade con los chicos, simplemente alise mi cabello como todos los días. Baje a desayunar con los chicos y ahí estaba en su mesa mirándome con sus ojos grises seductores. Desvié mi mirada a mi plato de avena con canela y miel porque me pone nerviosa, este chico no deja de mirarme. Seguía mirándome con deseo desde la otra mesa e incluso me guiño un ojo, no pude seguir ahí asique decidí pararme y esperar a los chicos en el jardín de Hogwarts.

"Hola, preciosa"- escuche una voz detrás de mi. Mire y era Draco.

"Hola"- salude indiferente. No quiero que piense que todo será tan fácil esta vez.

"¿Vamos a Hogsmeade juntos?" - me pregunto seductoramente sonriendo

"Yo, voy a Hogsmeade con personas que no me ignoran y me quieren por un momento y luego me olvidan. ¿Por qué mejor no vas con Pansy?" -le dije muy molesta

"¿Celosa?" - me pregunto burlonamente esbozando una sonrisa tan sexy y alzando una ceja

"Ni un poco. Ya no despiertas ese tipo de sentimientos en mi, Draco." - le respondí enojada

"¿Ya no? Entonces explícame algo"- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro- "¿Por qué sigues usando el anillo de los amantes?"

Mire a mi mano y ahí estaba. ¡Rayos! Olvidé quitármelo antes que él lo viera, pero es que tengo la necesidad de estar comunicada con él y tener un pedacito de él. Pude sentir que mi rostro tenía como calor, eso significa que me estoy ruborizando.

"Porque es lindo. Además, si me disculpas tengo una cita con…con… Harry"- tuve que mentirle para que me dejara en paz. Pude ver que su rostro cambio.

"¿Con el cara rajada?"- pregunto enojado, su mirada cambio a una fría y llena de ira

"Sí, y no le llames así"- le dije molesta.

Draco se acercó cuidadosamente a mi cuerpo, me tomó una mano y con la otra agarró mi rostro. Se acercó a olerme el cuello y me susurro al oído.

"Mientes. El sale con Cho, sigues disponible y dudo que alguien se atreva a poner sus ojos en ti porque nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevería a desafiarme. Nunca lo olvides"- dijo en un tono amenazador, se retiro un poco y me sonrió seductoramente.

"No soy un juguete, Malfoy"- le reclame muy enojada empujándolo

"Lidia, yo no he dicho que lo seas. Tienes que entender que no planeo compartirte con nadie, eres mi Lidia y de nadie más. No quiero que otro estúpido venga y te toque, bese lo que hice mio con mis besos, recorra con sus asquerosas manos lo que yo recorrí, cada centímetro de tu piel grita mi nombre"- dijo Draco tan seductoramente que me estremecí de solo recordar esos días en que teníamos nuestras sesiones de besos.

"Me tengo que ir. Adiós"- dije al fin y me retiré a buscar a mi amigos al Gran Comedor, pero él me detuvo.

Me agarro del brazo y me pego a su cuerpo con mucha fuerza, casi me caigo pero él lo impidió. Me tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra aferro mi rostro y me besó. Este beso sentí que me quemaba por dentro, era lleno de pasión, su lengua invadió mi boca y acaricio la mía, me dio leves mordiscos a mis labios, jugo con su lengua y mis labios. Sentía su respiración aumentar, su aroma era exquisito, creí que me desmayaría, simplemente me quito el aliento y me deje llevar por sus besos.

Hale un poco su cabello con mis dedos, eso hizo que el aumentara el ritmo en el beso. Nos separamos para coger un poco de aire.

"Te extrañe"- me dijo rozando nuestros labios

"¿Por qué me haces esto? Es tan difícil decirte que no"- le respondí casi sin aliento.

"Lo sé. Soy demasiado irresistible"- me dijo al fin con una gran sonrisa, reí de su comentario tan arrogante. Sigue siendo mi Draco.


	15. Una noche en la Sala de Menesteres

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

"Te extrañe"- me dijo rozando nuestros labios

"¿Por qué me haces esto? Es tan difícil decirte que no"- le respondí casi sin aliento.

"Lo sé. Soy demasiado irresistible"- me dijo al fin con una gran sonrisa, reí de su comentario tan arrogante. Sigue siendo mi Draco.

Nos soltamos con cuidado mirándonos directamente a los ojos, es casi como si nos pudiéramos comunicar solo con la mirada, como si leyera mis pensamientos con esos hermosos ojos grises que algunas veces se mostraban fríos y otras estaban llenos de pasión.

"Lo siento, Draco. Debo irme"- dije cortante desviando la mirada al piso para no seguir viendo esos ojos que me hipnotizaban.

"Lidia, necesito estar a solas contigo sin distracciones ¿puedes hacerlo?"- me pregunto buscándome la mirada- "por favor"

¿Acaba de decir por favor? Eso capto mi atención asique mire directamente a sus ojos asombrada y creo que él se dio cuenta.

"Sólo porque lo pediste y tu no pides nada, sólo ordenas o lo tomas. Cuando pueda te aviso"- dije al fin señalando a mi anillo.

Draco esbozó una gran sonrisa, su rostro cambio por completo y fue de felicidad como si estuviera esperando que yo le dijera q sí. Mire a su mano y vi que tenía un anillo en su dedo corazón, era parecido al mío pero más grueso y varonil, y la piedra era un rubí. Draco alzo su mano señalando su anillo también y sonriendo. Volvió a rodearme con sus brazos la cintura y me apego a él y me beso una vez más.

"Uno más para que me dure hasta que me avises"- dijo sonriéndome seductoramente y una vez más juntamos nuestros labios para un beso un poco más extenso pero tierno.

Escuchamos que los estudiantes comenzaron a reunirse en el jardín antes de partir a Hogmeade, asique Draco y yo nos separamos. Me fui a buscar a mi grupo y partimos a Hogsmeade.

Nos dirigimos a las Tres Escobas con la esperanza que las personas que habíamos avisado vinieran, mientras tanto Ron y yo fuimos por unas cervezas de mantequilla. Esperamos sentados y poco a poco fueron llegando estudiantes, una vez llegaron todos comenzó la reunión. La mayoría se apuntó al Ejército de Dumbledore como Harry le llamó, excepto algunos alumnos como Seamus que no creían en Harry, incluso discutieron muy feo, pero nada por el que preocuparse yo lo conocía bien y él no revelaría nada de Harry. Sólo había un pequeño detallito, no había un lugar de entrenamiento.

El lunes baje a almorzar sola, tenía bastante hambre asique me adelante a mis compañeros y decidí sentarme sola a almorzar mientras ellos llegaban. Me serví un plato de bistec de res asado con papas al horno y jugo de calabaza. Mientras comía vi que en la mesa de los Slytherins estaba Draco y me miraba fijamente, al ver que hicimos contacto visual me sonrió y alzo una ceja poniendo una cara seductora, le respondí la sonrisa pero tierna y continué almorzando.

Seguía sintiendo su mirada en mí pero me daba pena mirarlo, quería pero era muy tímida si lo hacía no podría concentrarme en comer. Decidí mirar nuevamente y ahí estaba, introduciendo un pedazo de bistec en su boca y me sonrió seductoramente, mientras masticaba me guiño un ojo y yo desvié la mirada a mi plato, volví a mirarlo y vi que estaba riendo mirando a su plato también.

"Hola"- era Harry sentándose a mi lado pero venía solo.

"Hey, pensé que no vendrías. ¿Y los demás?"- pregunte al ver que no estaban ni Ron ni Hermione

"Ah, siguen en la biblioteca"- respondió Harry sirviéndose bistec, papas asadas y puré de zanahoria.

Mientras comíamos pude ver que Harry miro hacia la mesa de Cho, la mire y ella le estaba sonriendo y él a ella, podía sentir la chispa que tenían ellos dos.

"¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes"- pregunte a Harry mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo

"¿Qué?"- me pregunto Harry confundido

"¡A Cho! Ella está interesada en ti y tú en ella, no veo el problema que hables con ella sobre eso"- le respondí sonriéndole- "Harry, yo sé que es difícil pero es lo mejor, tienes que darte la oportunidad de ser feliz"

"No sé, es que es incomodo ¿sabes? Cedric acaba de morir y no sé si sea correcto que…"- dijo Harry pero lo interrumpí

"Harry, no fue culpa tuya. Cedric fue asesinado por Voldemort, ella te cree y te necesita. Quizás no estaba tan enamorada de él. Deja que te conozca y disfruta mientras puedas porque luego te podrás arrepentir"- le aconseje seriamente.

"¿Pero cuándo?"- me pregunto buscando una respuesta en mis ojos.

"Cuando la oportunidad llegue, mientras invítala a Hogmeade o escápate a besuquearla"- dije riendo y él se unió a mis risas. Continuamos comiendo en silencio y Neville se nos unió.

"¡Chicos! Los estuve buscando por todos lados"- dijo Neville agitado, Harry y yo lo miramos- "Encontré el lugar perfecto para el Ejército de Dumbledore"

Harry y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. En la noche, Harry le pidió a Neville que lo llevara a esa habitación que había visto. Al día siguiente convocamos una reunión en esa sala que Neville le enseñó a Harry.

"Es la Sala de Menesteres"- dijo Hermione- "No aparece en el Mapa del Merodeador pero he escuchado a algunos alumnos hablar de ella pero pocos llegan a tener acceso a ella porque no la saben usar correctamente"

Teníamos que pensar en lo que realmente necesitábamos para que la Sala de Menesteres nos lo diera. Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo de pensar en un lugar equipado para una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la puerta se dibujo en la pared y todos entramos. Quedamos maravillados con lo que vimos al entrar, teníamos todo lo que necesitaríamos para comenzar a entrenar, era tan espaciosa para el número de personas que vendrían y tenía la temperatura correcta.

Harry se convirtió en nuestro profesor, realizamos diferentes ejercicios para defendernos de los mortífagos y de Voldemort. Pasábamos mucho tiempo allí, incluso hacíamos duelos amigables los unos con los otros. Intentábamos no descuidar nuestros deberes pero era muy difícil, además debíamos estudiar para nuestros T.I.M.O.

Decidí un día quedarme en vez de ir a Hogsmeade a estudiar para el T.I.M.O. Me senté en el lugar de siempre para no ser molestada y comencé a estudiar. La biblioteca comenzó a quedarse vacía cuando de repente vi que mi anillo comenzó a brillar con la luz azul. Cada vez brillaba con más y más fuerza hasta que dejo de hacerlo.

"Hola, hermosa"- era Draco, sentándose frente a mi- "te encontré"

"Draco, me asustaste"- dije soltando un suspiro.

"Imposible. Soy muy guapo para asustar"- dijo esbozando una sonrisa muy seductora y acomodándose en la silla.

"Gracioso, Draco. ¿Qué quieres?"- pregunte volviendo la mirada a mis libros de encantamientos.

"Raptarte"- respondió mientras colocaba su mano tapando mi libro.

"¿Raptarme? ¿A dónde?"- pregunte un poco molesta.

"Bueno, digamos que me cansé de esperar a que tú tuvieras tiempo para mí asique decidí que harás ese tiempo ya mismo"- contesto burlonamente.

"Draco, estoy estudiando y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Puedes hacer que otros hagan tu tarea pero nadie podrá hacer el T.I.M.O. por ti"-respondí sonriéndole desafiante.

"Lo sé, y he estudiado créeme, sólo que no me mataré estudiando para un tonto examen toda mi vida. Oh vamos Lidia, hagamos algo divertido"- dijo casi suplicando.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo"- respondí cerrando mi libro- "conozco un lugar pero es secreto, ¿Entendido?"

Draco asintió sonriéndome. Tomó mis libros y nos dirigimos al séptimo piso, intente recordar la dirección exacta de la Sala de Menesteres.

"Aquí no hay nada, Lidia"- me dijo algo incrédulo

"Que poca fe tienes"- le regañe- "Mira, tienes que pensar en algo que necesitas y ella misma te lo dará, pero tienes que pedir exactamente eso y de manera cuidadosa"- le explique.

"Listo ¿pero qué pensamos?"- pregunto

"Bueno, queremos estar solos ¿no?"- le dije sonriendo

"Si, bueno… tenemos que pensar en que necesitamos un lugar en dónde nadie nos moleste y podamos estar solamente tu y yo"- me respondió sonriendo

Ambos pensamos en eso y se dibujo una puerta en la pared, él me miro y me sonrió. Giró la perilla y nos adentramos a la Sala de Menesteres. La sala tenía una cama doble de madera negra, un colchón alto y sábanas de seda roja, un dosel con cortinas rojas, había velas que alumbraban toda la sala, una mesa con dos puestos y un aroma a vainilla.

"¡Wow, es hermosa!"- exclame mientras caminaba en la habitación mirándola.

"Falta algo"- dijo Draco- "¡Kreacher!"- exclamó

"¿Qué es Kreacher?"- le pregunte y de repente ¡PLAC! Apareció un elfo doméstico a un lado.

"Diga, señorito Malfoy"- dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

"Necesito que me traigas comida para ella y para mí"- ordeno Draco

"En seguida, señorito Malfoy"- respondió el elfo y ¡PLAC! Desapareció.

"No tengo hambre"- le dije intentando sonar convincente.

"Sí tienes. Vamos, Lidia, esto es romántico"- dijo Draco acercándose a mi cuando de repente ¡PLAC!

Otra vez el elfo doméstico que traía muchas bandejas de comida.

"¿Algo más, señorito Malfoy?"- preguntó Kreacher dando una reverencia

"No, es todo. Ahora no vuelvas hasta que yo te llame"- le ordeno Draco. Kreacher desapareció.

Draco se acercó a la mesa y sacó una silla para mí, me acerque para sentarme y él me acomodo la silla como todo un caballero, luego él se sentó delante de mí. Destapo las 4 bandejas de comida, en una bandeja había pechuga de pollo asada, en otra había una pasta Alfredo, en la tercera bandeja unos vegetales salteados y en la última habían dos tartaletas de frutos del bosque. Abrió una botella de whiskey de fuego.

"¡Eso es licor!"- le dije alarmada a Draco al ver la botella

"Sí, pero la situación lo amerita. Además, tu y yo no somos personas que beben de más"- dijo Draco sonriéndome destapando la botella y sirviéndome un poco- "Brindemos por nosotros, porque nuestro amor dure toda la eternidad".

Alzamos nuestras copas y bebimos un sorbo y nos dispusimos a comer. Intente comer lo más refinado que mi madre me enseño, estaba con Draco Malfoy y no quería que tuviera ninguna mala impresión mía.

"Gracias por esto"- le dije

"¿Por qué? Lidia, te mereces esto y mucho más. Te amo y hare cualquier cosa por ti siempre"- dijo sonriéndome mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pechuga a la boca.

"¿Por qué no me escribiste?"- le pregunte un poco triste al recordarlo, él dejo sus cubiertos a un lado y me miró con culpa en sus ojos.

"Lidia, lo siento estoy muy arrepentido por no haberlo hecho pero sólo intentaba protegerte"- me respondió algo preocupado.

"¿Protegerme? ¿De qué?"- pregunte con curiosidad, no lo entendía.

"Lidia, sólo puedo decirte que era para eso no puedo darte más información. Tus padres te explicarán cuando sea necesario pero yo no soy el adecuado… al menos no ahora"- respondió, había algo en él que me decía que no era bueno. Luego recordé a mis padres durante el verano y lo extraño que era su comportamiento.

"Draco, para mi la sinceridad es muy importante y siento que tienes muchos misterios que no me dejan confiar en ti"- le reclame algo molesta.

"Amor, yo te prometo que seré sincero contigo siempre… pero siempre y cuando sea seguro para ti ¿entendido?"- me dijo sonriendo seductoramente, yo solo asentí.

Durante la cena hablamos de todo, de nuestros padres y lo insoportables que estuvieron durante todo el verano, nuestros amigos, cosas graciosas que nos pasaron. Me conto historias de cuando era niño y su amiga imaginaria que tenía por la falta de personas de su edad, esto me pareció tierno d él porque nunca pensé que sería tan bueno e inocente. Reímos toda la cena mientras hablábamos, era como una cita.

"Estoy lleno"- dijo Draco dándole un sorbo a su copa de whiskey de fuego.

"Yo igual. Tengo mucho sueño"- le respondí

Draco se levanto de la silla y tomo su copa, se acercó a mi seductoramente y tomo de mi mano, me guio hasta la elegante cama, puso su copa en la mesita que estaba a un lado y se sentó al borde de la cama.

"Ven, duerme conmigo"- me dijo rogándome y mirándome tiernamente.

Decidí hacerle caso, me saque los zapatos y me uní a él en la cama, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y acaricie los botones de su camisa. Draco comenzó a jugar con mi pelo y me dio un beso en mi cabeza, levante la vista para verlo y me acerque a su rostro, con su mano tomo el mio y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de ternura en donde nuestros labios jugaban entre ellos. Me aleje un poco para mirar a sus ojos y ahí estaban, mirándome directamente a los míos como comunicándose entre ellos era la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo.

"Como quisiera que estos momentos que tengo contigo nunca acabaran, pero una vez salimos de aquí volvemos a nuestras vidas. Me siento tan vacío sin ti"- me dijo mientras miraba mis ojos con ternura.

"Te amo, Draco como a nadie y como nunca. Gracias por existir"- le dije y volvimos a besarnos.

"¿Te gustaría estudiar mañana para el T.I.M.O conmigo aquí?"-me pregunto rozando nuestros labios.

"Por supuesto"- le respondí sonriéndole.

Draco volvió a besarme una vez más pero esta vez él se subió sobre mi y continuo besándome muy apasionadamente, su lengua masajeaba la mía, nuestros labios jugaban entre ellos, mis manos jalaban un poco su cabello rubio platinado y él sonreía cada vez que lo hacía. Me daba leves mordiscos en mis labios y yo en los suyos, mis labios se dirigieron a la oreja de Draco le di besos y leves mordiscos en su lóbulo y el gemía de satisfacción.

"Lidia…si… si tu sigues…haciéndome esto…"- decía con la respiración cortante rozando nuestros labios

"¿Si?"- le pregunte casi sin respirar

"Yo no podre… controlarme"- me respondió con la voz ronca.

"Entonces no lo hagas"- le conteste volviéndolo a besar.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuello, luego mis pechos y los apretó un poco haciéndome soltar un leve gemido, luego sus manos pasaron a mi abdomen sacándome un poco la camisa y metiendo su mano en ella para acariciarme por debajo. Su mano viajo a mi pierna haciendo que la subiera un poco y lo rodeara con ella en su cadera.

Draco y yo continuamos pero sentí algo extraño, yo estaba excitada y él estaba dispuesto a todo conmigo pero, de repente, tuve un leve presentimiento que esto no estaba bien. Draco esconde algo y yo lo podía sentir.

"Draco, creo que mejor detenemos esto aquí"- le dije mientras lo alejaba con una mano.

Él me miro con sus ojos muy confundido, pensé que se enojaría pero me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente y se acostó a mi lado.

"Vamos a dormir mejor"- me dijo sonriendo y recobrando el aire.

"Está bien"- le respondí con una sonrisa, él y yo nos quitamos el uniforme y decidimos dormir en ropa interior.

Fue la primera noche que no dormí en mi habitación, probablemente Hermione debería estar desesperada. Me quede pensando toda la noche en Draco. ¿Qué será lo que esconde? Había algo en sus ojos, un arrepentimiento extraño en ellos que me daba desconfianza, pero qué será.

Al día siguiente desperté con un beso de Draco en mis labios, abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba él sonriéndome esperando que despertara. Llamo a Kreacher una vez más ordenándole que trajera ropa de ambos cómoda y demás cosas de aseo personal, también le pidió que nos trajera el desayuno. Ese día desayunamos pancakes de arándano y jugo de naranja, estaban deliciosos y la compañía de él era lo que más me gustaba.

"Me gustaría amanecer así todos los días de mi vida, desayunar contigo y despertar siempre así… viéndote a mi lado"- me dijo Draco bebiendo su jugo.

"A mi me encantaría, pero no quiero elfos domésticos que nos traigan el desayuno"- le respondí llevándome un bocado de pancake.

"No me digas que esa san… Granger te pego lo del P.E.D.D.O."-dijo Draco riendo

"No, es solo que no me gusta eso. Me gustaría cocinar contigo en una casa que sea nuestra"- le respondí soñadora.

"Me agrada eso. Una casa grande pero no como la de mis padres, es muy tétrica… quiero una con mucha luz y un jardín amplio"- me respondió Draco esbozando una gran sonrisa

"Sí, eso suena bien. Quizás un estudio para ti y un cuarto para mí en el cual yo pueda leer y beber té y que el jardín sea amplio… siempre me gustaron los perros ¿y a ti?"- dije soñadoramente, casi podía imaginar todas esas cosas en mi cabeza, un hermoso futuro con él.

"Sí, sería bueno un perro fiel que cuide de ti mientras no estoy"- me respondió guiñándome un ojo, yo me ruborice.

Kreacher llego con nuestras ropas y se fue.


	16. Un día perfecto

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Kreacher llego con nuestras ropas y se fue. Draco pensó en una tina de baño y apareció de la nada un cuarto muy amplio extra con un retrete de mármol y una bañera amplia.

Draco me miro muy pícaro, alzo una ceja y esbozo su sonrisa seductora de siempre, de que algo tiene planeado y que pondrá a prueba mi fuerza de voluntad de abstenerme a no prácticamente violarlo ahí mismo. Será demasiado difícil esto.

"¿Nos bañamos?"- me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos y con su sonrisa seductora.

"Sí, claro. ¿Quieres ir tu primero?"- le pregunte haciéndome la inocentona para ver su respuesta, no quería tomar yo la iniciativa.

"No, no me refiero a eso"- me dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi y me abrazo con la cintura inclinándose hasta mi rostro- "Tu y yo, juntos"- dijo al fin besándome tiernamente.

Tomo de mi mano dirigiéndome hasta la nueva habitación que había aparecido, sonriéndome seductoramente y yo lo seguí hasta ella. Él se inclino a abrir la llave de la tina y vertió jabón de una botellita rosada adornada con corazones alrededor de ella. Se levanto y me miro una vez más, comenzó a quitarse su camisa sin quitarme la mirada y yo sentía que debía desviarla pero era imposible, tenía un cuerpo atlético perfecto imposible no mirar asique desvié mi mirada a su cuerpo para verlo una vez más y se comenzó a reír.

"Ahora es tu turno, quítate tu pijama"- me ordeno sonriéndome.

Nerviosamente comencé a quitarme el pequeño vestido de seda, no era la primera vez que él me vería en mi ropa interior pero esto ya era diferente, era bañarse con Draco Malfoy asique la ropa interior también debía ir fuera pero aún decidí no quitarme el sostén. Lo mire y vi que me miraba con detenimiento mi cuerpo, no era atlética ni tenía el abdomen musculoso pero era muy delgada asique no me preocupaba mucho. Luego, Draco comenzó a quitarse su pantalón que usaba de pijama y se inclinó para sacárselo de los pies, se incorporo y vi sus piernas torneadas como de jugador de futbol, vi que aún no se quitaba el calzoncillo, sabía que eso vendría luego de que yo lo hiciera.

Cuando fue mi turno de quitarme el sostén, sentí que quería que algo nos interrumpiera porque yo simplemente no podría, era demasiado para mi. Respire hondo y él soltó una leve risita al verme tan nerviosa. Desabroche mi sostén y dude un poco en quitármelo pero lo hice, desvié mi mirada por un instante pero luego lo volví a mirar.

"Eres perfecta"- dijo Draco en un tono algo nervioso y mirando directamente a mis pechos, yo solo le sonreí.

Ahora, era el turno de Draco de quitarse el calzón, me quería dar algo ahí mismo, nunca había visto "eso" a nadie ni siquiera pensaba en "eso" que tienen los hombres, su simple nombre me cuesta pronunciarlo. Draco colocó sus manos en el calzoncillo y se inclino para quitárselo, volvió a incorporarse y lo ví, me ruboricé inmediatamente, yo nunca había visto eso. Es simplemente indescriptible.

"Eres… perfecto"- le dije agitada

"Tu turno"- me dijo sonriéndome alzando una ceja.

Al principio dude y lo mire algo asustada pero al verlo a los ojos me sentí cómoda y simplemente pensé _"simplemente hazlo y termina con esto". _Respire hondo y me quite mis bragas, quede expuesta ante él pero esta vez no lo mire por vergüenza. Vi que comenzó a acercarse hacia mí lentamente hasta que lo tuve muy cerca a mi cuerpo desnudo.

"Amor"- me dijo tomando mi barbilla para verlo a los ojos, me dio un beso en la frente- " Es hora"

Le sonreí como respuesta, esa duda que tenía de él simplemente se fue y lo seguí hasta la enorme tina de baño que era muy parecida a la del baño de los prefectos. Nos metimos al agua lentamente, la espuma cubría mi cuerpo asique mis nervios se calmaron un poco, pero Draco se acercó a mi y me beso.

Las manos de Draco sostenían el borde de la tina, me tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y la tina. Él me sonreía seductoramente y me beso con mucha fuerza, nuestra respiración comenzó a agitarse, nuestros labios se descontrolaron, mis brazos rodearon la cadera de Draco y el continuaba besándome.

Sentía que me iba a desmayar pero yo continué con el juego. Draco agarro mi pierna lentamente y me la subió a su cadera, me miro seriamente pero con nervios.

"¿Estás lista?"- me pregunto preocupado, yo solo asentí muy nerviosa, me han dicho que duele y yo no soy buena con el dolor, una simple cortada siento que me apuñalan.

Draco con mucho cuidado se unió a mi, solté un leve gemido de dolor y satisfacción y él también lo hizo, él se estremeció, me beso tiernamente los labios y se comenzó a mover dentro de mi. Sentía una ola de dolor por unos momentos, pero todo cambio y comencé a sentir una satisfacción increíble, me aferre a su cuello mientras seguíamos uniéndonos en nuestro momento de amor. Fue maravilloso, perfecto, la sensación de amor más grande que pude tener.

Ambos gemíamos y nos mirábamos directo a los ojos sin dejar de moverse dentro de mi, sentía una electricidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, el me besaba el cuello tiernamente y luego yo a él. Beso todo mi cuerpo con sus labios, su lengua y sus labios jugaron con mi cuerpo tiernamente y yo sólo gemía. Luego, fue mi turno, recorrí con mis labios todo su cuerpo lentamente y a veces usaba mi lengua, cuando llegué a su lóbulo de la oreja lo bese apasionadamente y él se estremeció, comenzó a subir el ritmo y ambos gemíamos de satisfacción.

Mi cuerpo quería explotar como una bomba de tiempo dentro de mí, sentí un enorme cosquilleo que se apoderaba de mí, no dejaba de gemir. Cerraba y abría los ojos, dejándome llevar por ese calor que sentía dentro, por sentir a Draco haciéndose uno conmigo. De repente, Draco soltó un gruñido sonoro, le clave las uñas en su espalda y sentí como derramaba esa exquisita miel dentro de mí.

Cuando terminamos de hacer el amor, salimos de la tina de baño y ahí estaban nuestras batas. Él me colocó la mía con ternura, acomodo mi cabello de un lado descubriendo mi cuello y lo besó tiernamente. Luego, él se colocó su bata sólo y me miró feliz, sonriéndome como nunca lo había visto y yo me sentía en el cielo, como si pudiera flotar en el aire. Todo era perfecto.

Nos acostamos en la cama con nuestras batas y él me miraba con ternura.

"¿Estas bien?"- me pregunto sonriéndome y mirándome.

"Perfectamente bien"- le respondí esbozando una gran sonrisa. Sentía un poco de dolor en mis partes íntimas pero no era algo grave.

"Tienes que saber algo, tengo que confesártelo"- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, su expresión se endureció.

"Sí, dime… lo que sea"- le dije algo preocupada ¿Qué me dirá?"

"Bueno… tienes que saber… aunque suene algo tonto y cursi…pues, que hoy ha sido el día más maravilloso de mi vida"- me dijo sonriéndome tiernamente y acariciando mi rostro- "Desde el año pasado soñaba con hacerte mía"

¡Que alivio! Pensé que me diría algo peor.

"Hoy lo hiciste, soy totalmente tuya"- le respondí sonriéndole divertida.

"¿Por siempre?"- me pregunto

"Por siempre y para siempre" - le respondí tomando su mano y jugando con ella

"¿Pase lo que pase?"- me pregunto nervioso.

Me incorpore en la cama y me puse frente a él mirándolo seriamente.

"Pase lo que pase"- le respondí al fin esbozando una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno,"- dijo serio - "entonces si así lo dices…"- su mirada cambio y se volvió traviesa, se abalanzo contra mí haciendo que me cayera a la cama y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, eso hizo que mi bata se abriera y el siguió haciéndome cosquillas.

Ese día fue perfecto


	17. ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Draco y yo nos dispusimos a salir de la Sala de Menesteres, la verdad no quería irme de ahí porque no tenía ganas de enfrentarme a Hermione y su extenso interrogatorio, pero todo lo que hacemos en esta vida tiene consecuencias, especialmente si se trata de alguien como mi queridísima y única amiga. ¡Oh, y me olvidaba! Posiblemente Ron y Harry también me llenen de preguntas que me rehusaré a responder.

Draco ordeno a Kreacher que fuera a nuestros respectivos armarios a buscar nuestra ropa para el domingo, por suerte yo tengo todo ordenado por conjuntos de qué va con qué. Soy más ordenada que Hermione asique se imaginaran lo grave que es el asunto del orden para mí.

Bajamos al Gran Comedor tomados de la mano como toda una pareja de novios. Él quería hacerlo oficial frente a todo el mundo sin importar nada, ni lo que las demás personas dijeran, especialmente los de nuestras casas. Estaba algo nerviosa al respecto, Ron y Harry no aceptan mucho esto, pero que vaya de la mano con su peor enemigo escolar será lo peor, pero si son mis amigos deben aceptar mi situación y mis sentimientos. Cuando uno ama, no mandas en el corazón y no tienes más remedio que aceptarlo.

Antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, Draco se detuvo en la entrada, giro sobre si mismo para mirarme a la cara. Yo me detuve con él.

"¿Lista?"- me pregunto sonriéndome, como si pudiera leer mis preocupaciones.

"Lista"- le respondí esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Él se inclino a mi rostro y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente, me volvió a mirar y me volvió a sonreír tiernamente. Sentía mariposas en mi estómago y podía imaginar las expresiones de Ron y Harry al vernos, incluso a Hermione no le agradaría esto pero ella siempre se ha mostrado parcial en este asunto. Suspire antes de entrar y caminamos.

Cuando entramos al comedor, los estudiantes estaban tranquilos hablando y comiendo, pero a medida que íbamos adentrándonos, todas las cabezas que estaban almorzando giraron a nosotros. Mi corazón se quería salir, los miraba con el rabillo del ojo. Pude ver expresiones de desaprobación y otras de asombro, escuche murmullos en el salón de todas las casas, y eso que no estaba abarrotado como siempre a esta hora.

"Todos nos están mirando"- le dije a Draco algo nerviosa.

"Yo no oigo nada, sólo a ti"- me respondió mirándome a los ojos con ternura.

Me acompañó hasta mi mesa, justo donde estaban mis amigos, ellos observándonos con desaprobación, especialmente Ron. Nos detuvimos para que yo me pudiera sentar y Draco me detuvo, me rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente por la cintura y me besó rápidamente en los labios frente a todos, me soltó y me guiño un ojo. Harry y Hermione abrieron la boca asombrados por el espectáculo, Ron puso cara de asco y Pansy golpeo la mesa y se retiro del comedor.

"Nos vemos luego"- me dijo despidiéndose con un último beso en mis labios y se fue hacia su mesa.

Me senté casi sin equilibrio, como si me hubieran quitado el piso de mis pies. Miraba a mi plato sin comentar nada hasta que Ron lo hizo.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué te andas besuqueando con el asqueroso ese?"- me reclamo Ron.

"No es de tu incumbencia con quién me besuquee"- le respondí enojada alzando la vista hasta mi amigo.

"Harry esto no debe seguir, ella tiene que entrar en razón. ¿Cómo puede besuquearse con esa… cosa? Él nos ha hecho la vida de cuadritos siempre y ella… ella… ella lo besuquea"- dijo Ron perdiendo los estribos y acalorado- "Creo que vomitare si vuelvo a ver eso"-volvió a decir esta vez asqueado.

"No metas a Harry. Nadie tiene por qué entrometerse, ni tu, ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni nadie. Yo sé lo que hago y él me ha demostrado que es totalmente diferente a lo que muestra ser"- le respondí enojada dándole un sorbo a mi jugo de manzana con canela y volví a decir- "Draco jamás me ha preguntado o comentado algo de Harry, ninguno de los dos se mete con las amistades del otro. Yo le pedí que los respete, al menos en mi presencia y así lo hará".

"Lidia, yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto y no puedo negar que me preocupa tu relación con Malfoy por su padre y la relación con ya sabes quién y su regreso"- dijo Harry seriamente- "pero prometo no entrometerme en nada, seré parcial ante esto y no opinare nada. Si Malfoy insulta a alguno de nosotros no respondo y no quiero que eso cree enemistades"

"Te prometo que nunca revelare nada ante él y ante nadie. Harry ustedes son mis amigos y jamás los defraudaría pero entiéndanme… las relaciones amorosas no tienen nada ver con nuestra amistad. Yo entiendo que si él algún día ofende a Hermione o a alguno de ustedes yo no me opondré a que tomen cartas en el asunto, no puedo responder por los actos negativos que él haga"-le respondí a Harry seriamente.

La discusión termino, sé que será muy difícil seguir con esto pero me mantendré al margen en cuanto a las actuaciones que llegue a tener Draco con ellos.

Hermione me miraba extraño y detenidamente durante el almuerzo, no entendía el por qué pero luego recordé que no fui al dormitorio por mucho tiempo asique es probablemente que sea por eso. Por suerte ella no menciono absolutamente nada, es mi amiga y nunca revelaría algo negativo de mí. Cuando terminé de meterme el último bocado de filete de pescado, Hermione me miro y me dijo:

"Lidia, tenemos un asunto en la biblioteca ¿vamos?"- me pregunto Hermione mirando hacia la puerta del comedor. Entendí su indirecta, quería bombardearme en preguntas.

"Sí, claro"- le respondí y nos levantamos de la mesa al mismo tiempo.

Hermione me tomo del brazo con fuerza y salimos casi corriendo del comedor, intente darle una mirada a Draco y él me miro confundido. Cuando llegamos a la escalera del Gran Comedor, nos detuvimos al pie de la misma.

"¿Dónde rayos estabas? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupe? ¿Tienes idea de por dónde no te busque?"- exclamo Hermione muy enojada- "¡Lidia, casi me da un ataque! ¡Todos preguntaban por ti y no sabía qué demonios decir!"

"Hermione, yo…"- intente decir pero ella continuo interrumpiéndome

"¡Si no fuera por la estúpida de la cara de bulldog esa no hubiera sabido que estabas con el asqueroso de Malfoy! ¡Estaba a punto de ir con Dumbledore! Incluso robe el maldito Mapa Merodeador de Harry"- grito Hermione

"¡Hermione basta! Discúlpame ¿está bien? Sí, debí decirte que estaba con Draco… no con el asqueroso Malfoy, es Draco ¿ok?"- tenía que defenderlo, es mi novio- "Pero en serio, Hermione, discúlpame"- le pedí a mi gran amiga.

"De acuerdo"- respondió Hermione rodando sus ojos.

Me acerque a ella emocionada y la abrace, luego me aleje un poco de ella y me miro extraño de pie a cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?"- le pregunte confundida al ver la manera como me miraba.

"Te ves extraña… te ves como radiante… como…"- Hermione no termino de decir hasta que abrió la boca tan enorme del asombro, me tomo del brazo y me arrastro a una esquina más apartada de las personas y donde no hubieran cuadros chismosos.

"¡Maldita zorra! ¡Te acostaste con Malfoy!"- exclamo en voz baja Hermione tapándose la boca.

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué me dijiste eso? ¡Qué mala!"- le reclame sonriendo pero algo ofendida.

"¿Lo hiciste?"- me pregunto- "¡Sí! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabia! Ay, Lidia, pienso que estas jugando con fuego. Yo sé que lo amas pero no sé si sea buena idea, digo ya lo hiciste pero sólo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado".

"Yo no te he dicho nada, Hermione. Ni siquiera me has dejado responderte"- le reclame riendo

"¡Bueno habla! ¿Lo hiciste o no? Por la preocupación que me hiciste pasar debes decirme"- respondió Hermione defendiéndose

"Está bien, está bien… sí lo hicimos"- le respondí y ella soltó un grito ahogado pero cubrió su boca para que nadie la escuchara.

"Me tienes que contar"- me ordeno.

Le conté todo, con lujo de detalles y ella me escucho todo lo que le dije sin interrupciones ni comentarios negativos. Ella estaba asombrada con lo que sucedía, no podía creerme que Draco Malfoy fuera todo un caballero en la cama.

Pasaron los días y los meses, seguíamos haciendo prácticas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la Sala de Menesteres con nuestro gran profesor Harry Potter. Me gustaba esa bromita mental que me hacía para mi misma. La inepta de la profesora Umbridge seguía igual, sólo leer libros como de niños sobre tonterías y castigos físicos si tan siquiera hacías una pregunta sobre cualquier tema.

Seguí con mis fines de semana durmiendo con Draco en la sala de Menesteres, todos los sábados en la noche y amanecíamos hasta el domingo juntos para luego bajar a desayunar. Hermione ya lo sabía asique ya no me esperaba despierta.

Durante todo este tiempo no hemos hecho el amor, preferí no hacerlo más porque tenía razón Hermione, tengo que conocerlo más y siento que él me esconde algo que no me quiere decir. Asique, todo este tiempo nos la pasamos estudiando muy duro todas las noches para el T.I.M.O. y me di cuenta que Draco es muy dedicado al estudio, muy inteligente y tiene notas impecables, tan buenas como las mías pero Hermione nos gana.

"¿Por qué molestas a Hermione?"- le pregunte un sábado que estábamos estudiando en la Sala de Menesteres.

"¿A quién?"- me pregunto confundido poniendo su pluma a un lado- "Ah, Granger"- dijo cayendo en cuenta.

"Sí, Hermione Granger. No entiendo porque la molestas tanto si tu eres tan sabelotodo como ella y tienes excelentes notas"- le respondí.

"Lidia ¿te acuerdas que dijimos que nada de decir cosas hirientes sobre tus amistades?"- me pregunto sarcásticamente.

"Sí, lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?"- le pregunte confundida

"Bueno, si no quieres que te de una respuesta hiriente entonces no me compares con nadie y mucho menos con Granger ¿está bien?"- dijo muy arrogante y algo molesto, yo solo asentí y continué estudiando para no pelear.

Normalmente no me quedaría callada y le discutiría mucho pero es mejor hacerse la boba y continuar estudiando. No quiero que esto sea una pelea. Al principio pensé que estaba siendo malo pero luego recordé que Draco respeto, él respeto y se guardo cualquier comentario hiriente hacia mi amiga y prefirió callarse. Draco respeta, era tan extraño asique esbocé una gran sonrisa al darme cuenta.

"¿Por qué sonríes?"- me pregunto alzando una ceja al verme

"Nada, solo recordando lo lindo que eres dormido"- le mentí, no quería que le diera un ataque y empezara a ser malo.

"Ah, yo pensé que me habías imaginado desnudo"- me respondió esbozando una sonrisa traviesa

"¡Estás loco!"- exclamé negando con la cabeza sin dejar de escribir.

Ese día nos acostamos a dormir temprano, no teníamos muchas ganas de estudiar tanto.


	18. Lo único que quiero para Navidad es a ti

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

La navidad llego a Hogwarts, todo el Gran Comedor estaba adornado con guirnaldas, árboles de navidad, las estatuas cantaban villancicos y todos los estudiantes estaban muy emocionados por esta gran época del año. Se hacían algunas guerras de bolas de nieve en los jardines del colegio en cualquier momento asique había que estar con ojo avizor para protegerse con algún libro.

Algunos se irán de vacaciones a sus hogares, otros se quedarán en Hogwarts pero son muy pocos estudiantes, el año pasado yo me quedé. Estaba algo desanimada porque no he recibido ninguna carta de mis padres para que regrese en navidad este año, lo cual se me hizo raro, otro año más sola. Harry se salvaba porque iría a la casa de Ron con Hermione, pero mis padres no me firmaron el permiso porque no les agrada esa amistad, asique estaré sola esta navidad.

Estábamos Ron, Hermione y yo reunidos en la sala común después de todo un día de entrenamiento en la Sala de Menesteres. De repente, Harry apareció detrás del cuadro de la Dama Gorda con un aspecto algo atontado, tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. Los tres nos miramos confundidos del aspecto de Harry, se sentó a mi lado sin decir una palabra mirando directamente hacia la chimenea y suspiró. ¡Conocía esa mirada!

"¿Harry qué te pasa? Estás como… raro"- dijo Ron observándolo confundido.

"Es… bueno… yo… es decir… Cho y yo nos besamos"- balbuceo Harry sonrojado.

"¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Harry!"- exclame sorprendida llevándome una mano a mi boca cubriéndola. ¡Al fin lo hizo!

"¿Y qué paso? ¿Qué hizo?"- pregunto Ron con curiosidad y acalorado.

"Pues, nada… vi que se puso algo triste"- respondió Harry decepcionado recordando esa escena

"Los besos de Harry la pusieron triste… ¿amigo tan mal besas?"- se burlo Ron

"¡Cállate, Ron! Ella debe estar confundida, hace apenas un año Cedric murió y de repente besa a Harry. Eso le debe doler, tu no sabes nada del amor"- le dije regañándolo.

"Es cierto, Ron. ¿Tú qué sabes del amor y la pérdida de un romance? Además, te aseguro que Harry debe besar muy bien"- respondió Hermione defendiendo a nuestro amigo.

Continuamos hablando toda la noche sobre relaciones amorosas, primeros besos, entre otras. Luego, nos fuimos a nuestros dormitorios a descansar.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno, llego el correo para todos los estudiantes antes de partir a sus hogares. Llego hacia mi una lechuza blanca, era la de mi madre, me dio mi carta y se fue. Abrí el sobre azul marino de la carta, la saqué y la leí.

**_Querida Lidia,_**

**_Discúlpanos por no haberte escrito en un par de meses, hemos recibido todas tus cartas y nos complace mucho tu nueva amistad con Draco. Nos alegra escuchar a su madre emocionada por su alianza amorosa, sigue así hija que nos estas enorgulleciendo._**

**_Nos alegra informarte que Narcissa te ha invitado a pasar la navidad con su familia, y por supuesto Draco estará allí. Nosotros no podremos asistir por algunas cositas que tenemos que arreglar. Esperemos desempeñes un excelente papel representándonos._**

**_Con amor,_**

**_Tu madre._**

Termine de leerla y la cerré. Mire a la mesa de los Slytherin y ahí estaba él, mirándome, me dedico una sonrisa seductora y me guiño un ojo, yo sólo le sonreí.

"¿Qué sucede?"- me pregunto Harry con curiosidad

"Ah, no es nada. Es solo que ya tendré donde pasar Navidad este año"- le respondí sonriendo

"¿Tus padres te quieren de vuelta?"- me pregunto nuevamente

"Sí, ellos me escribieron para decirme que este año debo ir a casa"- le mentí

"¡Qué bueno Lidia! Al menos estarás con ellos y no sola en Hogwarts"- exclamo Hermione

"Sí, espero que sea bueno aunque hubiera sido lindo ir con ustedes"- dije con un poco de tristeza

"Oh, vamos. Lidia, igual te mandare tu regalo y créeme que mi madre ya lo hizo"- respondió Ron riendo

"Sí, tu madre es muy buena. Aún conservo los guantes que me hizo el año pasado"- conteste esbozando una gran sonrisa. No he conocido a la señora Weasley pero me envió unos guantes color rosa con mis iniciales y un poco de pastel de frutas el año pasado. Supongo que Ron le conto que no tenía con quién pasar Navidad.

"Depende de su humor"- dijo Ron burlándose de su madre

"Lo que pasa es que tú eres de lo peor, Ronald. Por eso tu madre se enoja contigo muchísimo y le doy toda la razón"- respondió Hermione defendiendo a la mama de Ron. Él sólo rodo sus ojos.

Llego el día que debíamos partir. Nos dirigimos al Expreso de Hogwarts para ir nuevamente a King's Cross. Al llegar a la estación me despedí de mis amigos con un gran abrazo y nos separamos. Esperaba encontrar a mi familia pero no los veía, de repente unas manos cubrieron mis ojos.

"¿Me extrañaste, preciosa?"- era la voz de Draco, me voltee para mirarlo y retiro sus manos de mis ojos. Le esbocé una sonrisa.

"Hola"- le salude

"¿Lista para la mejor Navidad del mundo?"- me pregunto seductoramente

"Sí, claro"- le dije esbozando una gran sonrisa- " ¿dónde están tus padres?"- le pregunte buscando con la mirada a los Malfoy entre la multitud.

"Oh, eso es parte de la sorpresa. Mis padres no estarán allí"- me respondió alzando una ceja y sonriéndome seductoramente

"¿Tus padres no estarán en la gran Mansión Malfoy?"- le pregunte

"Hermosa, ellos estarán en la Mansión Malfoy, pero no en la mansión que tienen en Irlanda"- me respondido- "Sólo estaremos tu y yo"

El y yo solos en Navidad, sin padres, ni profesores, ni ningún tipo de peligros que puedan interrumpir cualquier acto que podamos hacer. Me puse nerviosa de sólo imaginar lo que podría pasar, qué no hicimos en la Sala de Menesteres que no podríamos hacer en una casa de campo solos por completo. Tome a Draco de la mano y nos dirigimos fuera de la estación de trenes rumbo a la Mansión de Campo de los Malfoy en Irlanda.

Al llegar a la enorme mansión quedé estupefacta, era totalmente diferente a la Mansión Malfoy, no era ni oscura ni tenebrosa. Era de dos pisos, enormes praderas cubiertas de nieve alrededor, la enorme mansión era de piedra blanca grandes ventanales azules con enredaderas marchitas cubiertas por la nieve. Nos adentramos a la enorme mansión y por dentro era tan iluminada como por fuera, la luz del sol entraba por los enormes ventanales, habían pocos cuadros pero de ningún Malfoy, sólo paisajes de bellos y exóticos lugares.

"¿Quieres ver nuestra habitación?"- me pregunto Draco tomando de mi mano

"Sí"- le respondí emocionada.

¿Nuestra habitación? Sonaba a pareja casada, pero no éramos más que una pareja de niños tontos jugando a ser adultos. Tenía razón Hermione, estoy jugando con fuego pero no tengo miedo a quemarme.

Subimos las escaleras hacia la parte de arriba, había 3 amplias habitaciones con puertas de madera blanca. Draco me llevo hacía la habitación más grande, estaba decorada estilo francés con mucho celeste, una enorme cama de sábanas blancas y un dosel de tul azul claro con diamantes incrustados, tenía una chimenea con detalles de hierro blanco.

"¡Incendio!"- exclamo Draco apuntando con su varita hacia la chimenea- "Así estaremos mucho mejor"- me dijo, se comenzó a acercar lentamente hacia mi muy peligrosamente con su mirada seductora. Me tomo por la cintura y con sus manos atrajo mi rostro al suyo, esbozo otra sonrisa y me beso con pasión, su beso era diferente, me besaba con mucho frenesí y caí en él, me sentía atrapada en ese beso, no podía ni respirar de la excitación.

"¡Espera!"- exclame alejándome de él de un golpe. Draco me miro extrañado por mi reacción, no entendía por qué me puse así.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?"- me pregunto confundido

"Es solo que… esto es nuevo para mí… vamos muy rápido"- le conteste mirando al piso.

"Tengo una idea"- dijo en un tono de voz pacifico- "Dormirás aquí y yo en otra de las habitaciones para que estés más cómoda"

"Draco… yo.."- le intente detener, no quería que se sintiera mal.

"Lidia, no quiero incomodarte…esa no es mi intención. Quiero que pasemos la mejor Navidad que alguno de los dos haya tenido y no quiero que te sientas rara ni nada"- dijo colocando su dedo índice en mis labios- "Te amo. A las 8:00 P.M. bajas al comedor, te tengo una sorpresa"- me dio un beso en la frente, me esbozó una sonrisa dulce y se fue.

Me quede sentada al borde de la cama pensando en la locura que ambos estábamos haciendo, somos muy jóvenes para esto. Decidí tomar una siesta breve antes de bajar al comedor pero iba a despertar como dos horas antes para verme lo mejor posible e imposible.

Al despertar tome una ducha caliente, me puse mi bata de seda negra y me senté frente a la cómoda para maquillarme. Use algo de delineador negro para resaltar mis ojos, mucho rimmel, rubor rosa pálido y listo. Abrí mi baúl y saque mi vestido nuevo que planeaba usar si la ocasión lo ameritaba. El vestido era de seda azul oscuro ceñido hasta mi abdomen y luego se abría en una delicada y amplia falda corte A, tiras delgadas y de escote pronunciado en forma de V, me puse zapatos peep toe de plataforma con escarcha dorada. Mi cabello caía delicadamente sobre mis hombros con hondas suaves y naturales que logre hacerme.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, vi que estaban adornadas con guirnaldas verdes, adornos dorados y rojos, y luces alrededor. Baje las escaleras y me dirigí hacia el comedor, ahí estaba mi Draco vestido como siempre de negro de pie a cabeza, muy sensual, sonriéndome en la puerta del comedor con una flor de Navidad en sus manos esperándome.

"Señorita, la estaba esperando"- dijo dándome la flor

"Señor Malfoy, muy amable"- le dije burlándome un poco, tome su brazo y entramos al comedor.

Quede sorprendida con la decoración que él había hecho, estaba espléndido. Habían velas flotantes por todo el techo del comedor, la mesa estaba hermosa decorada con muchos adornos navideños y mucha comida deliciosa, y el típico pavo navideño en el medio. Draco se acercó a una silla y la saco para mí, me senté y me la acomodó. ¡Que caballeroso!. Luego él se sentó a mi lado en la silla principal.

"Gracias"- me dijo tiernamente mientras cortaba un pedazo de pavo de su plato.

"¿Por qué?"- le pregunte riendo

"Por estar conmigo, por no juzgarme y por amarme"- me respondió mirándome a los ojos

"Draco, te amo por cómo me tratas, me enamore de ti desde el primer momento que te vi y no pienso juzgarte porque sé quien eres. No eres una mala persona, sólo eres arrogante y presumido"- le respondí burlándome y él se rio a carcajadas.

"Pero me amas ¿cierto?"- me pregunto examinando mi rostro

"Claro que te amo, por Dios Draco ¿que pregunta es esa?"- le reclame extrañada

"Si paso algo y te enojas conmigo ¿aún me amarías?"- me pregunto

"Cuando uno ama, simplemente ama sin importar nada. Mi amor por ti es incondicional, sé que has cometido errores con mis amigos pero entiendo de dónde vienes porque vengo del mismo ambiente que tú. Se espera mucho de ambos y es normal que seas así, es raro ser como yo"- le respondí

"Sí, no se cómo haces ni como soportas todo esto. Te admiro"- me dijo bajando su mirada al plato.

"Gracias por hacer esto"- le dije señalando todo lo que hizo porque pasáramos estas fiestas juntos y por toda la decoración que hizo para mí.

"Lidia, fue un favor que le pedí a mi madre. Lo único que quería para Navidad es a ti. Ese fue su regalo"- me respondió esbozando su sonrisa seductora de siempre.

Terminamos de cenar y nos levantamos de la mesa tomados de la mano, subimos la escalera hacia nuestras habitaciones. Me acompaño hasta la puerta de la mía.

"Gracias por tu compañía"- me dijo sonriéndome

"Gracias por la cena"- le respondí

"Bueno, debo ir a mi habitación. Que duermas bien Lidia. Feliz Navidad"- dijo y me beso tiernamente en mis labios. Se separo de mí y se dirigió a su cuarto pero lo detuve tomándolo del brazo. Se volteo para mirarme extrañado pero lo tire con toda mi fuerza hasta pegarlo a mi rostro y lo bese.

Sí, esta vez fui yo la que incito la cosa. Lo bese con todas mis fuerzas, con pasión, como si esto fuera a acabar pero no quería que pasara. Me rodeo con sus brazos la cintura y yo a él su cuello mientras nos besábamos, me cargo hasta la cama de mi habitación. Nos tiramos encima de la cama sin parar de besarnos, él se encontraba sobre mí besándome el cuello, retiro una de las tiritas del vestido de mi hombro y lo beso, yo gemía de satisfacción. Le quite su saco negro y luego su camisa, le bese su pecho y el me beso los labios nuevamente.

Metió sus manos dentro de mi vestido y me saco las bragas, me quite el vestido y me admiro una vez más mi cuerpo, tenía la misma mirada que esa noche en la Sala de Menesteres. Me volvió a besar apasionadamente acariciando mi lengua con la suya, me retire para besarle el oído cuando lo sentí dentro de mí, solté un leve gemido en su oreja y continuamos así toda la noche.

Cuando terminamos, nos acostamos en la cama, abrazados y agitados luego de lo que acababa de suceder. Sé que me prometí no hacerlo pero es que él es irresistible, es imposible no volver a caer en las redes de Draco Malfoy especialmente si estás tan enamorada de él como yo.

"Cierto, lo olvidaba"- me dijo incorporándose de la cama. Caminó desnudo saliendo del cuarto, me incorpore sentándome en la cama cubriéndome con la sabana el pecho. Al rato regreso con una bolsa de regalo rosada y papel celofán brillante.- "Feliz Navidad"- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

Tomé la bolsa y la abrí, saque el contenido y era un hermoso libro con portada de cuero verde pero sin título. Abrí el pequeño libro y la primera hoja decía:

**_Para mi Lidia,_**

**_Gracias por inspirarme tanto. Tu y yo por siempre._**

**_Te amo._**

Continué leyendo las otras páginas y eran poemas.

"¿Tú los hiciste?"- le pregunte asombrada con lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Sí, los hice desde el primer día que te conocí"- me respondió algo apenado.

"Oh, Draco"- exclame y lo abrace con lágrimas en los ojos que salían sin parar.

"Amor, no llores"- dijo Draco riendo secando mis lágrimas, beso mis ojos y luego mis labios- "Anda, lee uno"

Abrí el libro y leí el primer poema. Decía así:

**_Tus manos son mi caricia  
mis acordes cotidianos  
te quiero porque tus manos  
trabajan por la justicia  
si te quiero es porque sos  
mi amor mi cómplice y todo  
y en la calle codo a codo  
somos mucho más que dos  
tus ojos son mi conjuro  
contra la mala jornada  
te quiero por tu mirada  
que mira y siembra futuro  
tu boca que es tuya y mía  
tu boca no se equivoca  
te quiero porque tu boca  
sabe gritar rebeldía  
si te quiero es porque sos  
mi amor mi cómplice y todo  
y en la calle codo a codo  
somos mucho más que dos  
y por tu rostro sincero  
y tu paso vagabundo  
y tu llanto por el mundo  
porque sos pueblo te quiero  
y porque amor no es aureola  
ni cándida moraleja  
y porque somos pareja  
que sabe que no está sola  
te quiero en mi paraíso  
es decir que en mi país  
la gente vive feliz  
aunque no tenga permiso  
si te quiero es porque sos  
mi amor mi cómplice y todo  
y en la calle codo a codo  
somos mucho mas que dos._**

Lo volví a mirar, las lágrimas caían con más rapidez de mi rostro hasta mi cuello y él sonreía. Mi Draco no solamente era guapo e inteligente, era talentoso.


	19. Una profecía y un corazón roto

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Las fiestas decembrinas pasaron volando y con esto vino el regreso a la realidad, a Hogwarts y a todas las responsabilidades una vez más. Había tenido una Navidad maravillosa a lado de mi novio oficial, Draco Malfoy, y el Año Nuevo ni se diga. No quería que acabara nunca pero desafortunadamente no todo en la vida es diversión.

Harry insistía en que Lucius Malfoy era un mortífago, podría ser que tuviera la razón ya que lo fue hace muchos años atrás pero eso no significa que Draco tenga algo que ver con Voldemort ni el pasado de su padre. Ron y yo peleábamos muchísimo por este tema tan delicado pero me rehúso rotundamente a averiguar algo sobre este tema preguntándole a Draco, nosotros tenemos un acuerdo en donde ninguno revela secretos de sus amigos y Draco los ha respetado hasta el momento. Mis amigos deberían respetar a Draco y mi relación con él.

Constantemente Harry sufría de visiones en sus sueños, gracias a eso salvaron la vida del Sr. Weasley pero hubo una en la que aparecía el padre de Draco hablando sobre una profecía, eso nos tenía intrigados. Todo empeoro con la clase de la profesora Trelawney , era la peor clase del mundo, la mayoría del tiempo me dormía con sus inciensos aromáticos y el calor que hacía allí. Como Draco y yo éramos pareja, nos sentábamos juntos, claro que las miradas matadoras de mis amigos y los de él, especialmente la cara de pug esa de Pansy, eran inevitables.

Mientras estaba en mi hora de dormir, o sea Adivinación, Draco sacó un pergamino el cual lo hizo bola con sus manos y cuando las abrió había una rosa de papel en ellas. Lo mire sorprendida, este chico era excelente con la magia sin pronunciación de palabras. Tome la flor de sus manos y lo mire a los ojos, me dedico una sonrisa seductora y yo le sonreí de vuelta. Pude sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban como dos tomates y él soltó una risita. Justo detrás de él estaba Pansy sentada con Daphne observándonos muy enojada.

"¡Suficiente!"- exclamo Pansy a Daphne en voz baja- "Me las va a pagar y yo sé exactamente cómo"

"¿Le vas a decir? Pansy, puedes quedar como una facilona"-le aconsejo en voz baja Daphne

"Él y yo éramos oficiales frente a todos y me parece que todos saben de lo que él es y no es capaz de hacer… confía en mi Daphne."- le respondió Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

De repente la profesora Trelawney comenzó a ponerse extraña, como si algún espíritu la poseyera y puso los ojos en blanco, movía los labios intentando decir algo pero no salía más que ruidos y caminaba con dificultad. Todos los estudiantes se asustaron, algunas chicas soltamos un grito ahogado por la escena, no sabíamos qué hacer ni qué sucedía. Mire a Draco asustada y su expresión era igual a la mía.

"El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..."- balbuceo la profesora Trelawney, de repente volvió a la normalidad.

Esto no fue todo, las cosas con la Dolores Umbridge empeoraron. Ella dio un reporte al Ministro de Magia sobre la educación en Hogwarts y el ministro le asigno la tarea de investigar y observar más a fondo todas las clases que se dictan en el colegio. Midió al profesor Flitwick con una cinta métrica por ser bajo de estatura y puso nerviosa a la profesora Trelawney en una de las clases que nos dicto. Sentí lástima por la profesora, no es que ame su clase pero no se merecía ese trato, ella nunca le hizo daño a nadie.

Lo peor fue que Umbridge saco a la profesora de Hogwarts a los jardines con todos sus baúles, la había despedido. Todos miramos asombrados el espectáculo que esta profesora espía del Ministerio estaba haciendo, se creía con el derecho de despedir a un profesor, esto era el colmo. Dumbledore salió a defender a la profesora Trelawney, quedo relevada de su cargo pero la dejo vivir en Hogwarts y Umbridge juro tomar medidas sobre el asunto.

Un viernes después de clases, Draco y yo fuimos al jardín central de Hogwarts para descansar un rato de todo lo ocurrido durante la pesada semana.

"Lidia, tengo curiosidad sobre algo que me está matando"- me dijo algo molesto.

"Claro, dime. ¿Qué sucede?"- le pregunte confundida.

"¿Dónde vas todas las noches después de clases? Es que andas como rara, sospechosa y a veces llegas agitada cuando nos vemos o muy cansada"- me reclamo mirándome con esos ojos fríos.

"No te lo puedo decir"- le respondí de seco desviando la mirada.

"¡Exijo que me lo digas! Soy tu novio y exijo que me digas dónde rayos te escondes todas las noches después de clases"- me grito

"¡Te acabo de decir que no te lo diré!"- le grite de vuelta. ¡Yo no me iba a dejar que un hombre me grite!

"Ah, ya entiendo. Es tu secretito con Potter ¿cierto?"- dijo muy enojado- "¿Estás saliendo con el imbécil de Potter? Es eso… ¿o con la estúpida comadreja?"

"¡Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie que no seas tú! ¡Yo no soy la que anda ocultando cosas extrañas que no me quieres decir pero aun así me pediste perdón!"- le reclame muy enojada levantándome de la banca de un golpe- "Si vamos a asumir cositas…yo también asumiré cositas sobre tu sospechoso verano"

Draco quedo en silencio por un minuto sin mirarme a los ojos, tenía una expresión de culpa en su rostro. Sentí una punzada en mi estómago, esto no era bueno, nada bueno.

"¿Quieres saber lo que tu querido Draco hacía en el verano?"- era la voz de Pansy por detrás de mí. Pude ver como la expresión de Draco cambio de repente a miedo.

"¡Pansy, Cállate!"- le ordeno Draco nervioso acercándose a ella y de forma demandante, pero ella no retrocedió, de hecho el rostro se le ilumino y soltó una risa tonta.

"No, cariño. Ella tiene derecho a saber."- dijo Pansy revoloteando alrededor de Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa- "¿Sabías que la base de toda relación es la sinceridad?"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Draco? ¿De qué está hablando?"- le pregunte nerviosa a Draco

"¡No la escuches, ella miente! ¡Siempre lo hace y lo sabes!"- me respondió nervioso, podía ver miedo en sus ojos grises.

"Te daré otra oportunidad, Draco. O lo dices tú o lo digo yo"- amenazo Pansy a Draco pero él se quedo callado y con una expresión de piedra- "¡Bien! ¡Lo diré yo! ¿Sabes por qué Draco no te escribió en todo el verano?"- me pregunto Pansy de manera maliciosa.

Mire a Draco pero él no me miraba, tenía la mirada pérdida en el suelo. Volví a mirar a Pansy y ella sonrió.

"Draco no te escribió porque estaba muy ocupado conmigo en la cama"- respondió Pansy con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Sentí que mi corazón se cayó hasta mi estómago. Estas palabras fueron como si me hubieran hecho la maldición Crucciatus, sentí como el mundo se venía encima, como si miles de agujas pincharan mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Tragué saliva con dificultad, pensaba en esas palabras una y otra vez pero mi cuerpo no lo asimilaba, como que no quería creerlo pero al ver la expresión de Draco, todo fue claro.

Lágrimas espesas recorrieron todo mi rostro, no podía contenerme. Abría la boca una y otra vez intentando decir algo, pero el llanto y el shock no me dejaban articular nada. ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¡Después de tantas promesas rotas! ¡Le entregue mi virginidad al peor chico que pude encontrarme!

"¿Es cierto eso, Draco?"- le pregunte llorando a Draco pero el no respondió, hizo una mueca de dolor- "¡Te pregunte algo! ¡¿Es cierto eso? ¡Respóndeme!"- le exigí.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, al igual que su puño sin decir una palabra. Su silencio lo había aclarado todo. Era cierto. Solté un grito ahogado cubriendo mi boca con mi mano mientras mis lágrimas brotaban sin cesar, me rompió el corazón.

"Lidia…yo"- dijo Draco acercándose a mi tomando mi rostro entre sus manos con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

"¡Cállate! ¡No me toques!"- le grite empujándolo y sollozando- "¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡¿Cómo?"-le volví a gritar sollozando.

"Lidia…por favor… espera"- me dijo desesperado intentando tomar de mis manos que no paraban de empujarlo para que no me tocaran- "¡Te amo! ¡Escúchame!"

"¡No!"- le grite empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas, él me miro con los ojos rojos y su expresión de desesperación- "¡Alejate de mi! ¡Maldita serpiente asquerosa! ¡Te odio!"

Draco me miro con dolor, intento acercarse una vez más desesperado, mientras que Pansy seguía mirando la horrible escena. Me tomo de ambas manos y comenzamos a forcejear, me lastimaba pero no quería que me rozara ni con un dedo.

"Lidia, por favor… yo… en serio… no sabía que…"- balbuceaba luchando con su mente.

"¡Déjala en paz, Malfoy!"- era Harry que venía corriendo con Ron detrás de él.

Draco dejo de tocarme y dio un paso atrás. Ron tomo de mi mano y me atrajo hacia él abrazándome mientras yo lloraba desconsolada, sentí otra mano y era Hermione que me miraba preocupada.

"No te metas, Potter"- dijo Draco a Harry arrastrando las palabras y con la voz ronca.

Harry se acercó amenazadoramente a Draco pero Ron lo detuvo con su brazo.

"Harry…no"- le dijo Ron a Harry, él asintió- "No vale la pena"

Se dieron vuelta pero de repente Ron se volvió hacia Draco de forma violenta y le soltó un puñetazo directo a su mandíbula rompiéndole la boca. Todos lo miramos asombrados.

"Con esto no volverás a ser infiel, maldito hurón"- dijo Ron apretando los dientes.

"¡Ron! ¡No!"- exclamo Hermione poniéndose frente a él esperando a que Draco respondiera pero no lo hizo.

Ron tomo de mi mano y me abrazo una vez más, al igual que Hermione y Harry. Ellos me llevaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Yo no podía creer lo que Draco Malfoy había hecho conmigo ni la manera en cómo jugo conmigo. Fue humillante, me sentía sucia por dentro, me sentía violada y sin ganas de seguir adelante.

Al llegar al dormitorio, Hermione entro sola conmigo, cerró la puerta con un hechizo y me llevo hasta mi cama, me ayudo a quitarme los zapatos y me acomodo la cama. Me acosté boca abajo y comencé a llorar, moje toda la almohada pero por suerte Hermione estaba ahí.

"Déjalo salir"- dijo mi amiga acariciando mi cabello mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

No baje a cenar esa noche, no fui a la biblioteca ni hice mis deberes. Hermione me dio mi espacio pero de vez en cuando me revisaba pero me encontraba con la mirada perdida y soltaba una que otra lágrima. Cerró mi dosel para no ser cuestionada por nuestras compañeras de cuarto. El cansancio me gano y dormí profundamente esa noche.


	20. El día se San Valentin

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Todos los días recibía correo pero nunca leía las cartas que me mandaban, sólo dos personas me enviaban cartas, mis padres y Draco. Las de mis padres si las leía, pero las de Draco las desechaba instantáneamente, no tenía caso leer ninguna de sus tonterías ni excusas. El libro de poemas junto con todos sus regalos los metí en lo más profundo de mi baúl, tenía planeado enterrarlos en el jardín de mi nueva casa una vez acabaran las clases. Mi anillo brillaba constantemente, lo cual era una molestia asique lo bote en el lago de Hogwarts. No salía de la Sala Común, solo para las clases pero siempre me mantenía con mis compañeros para que no se me acercara.

Los días pasaron, era San Valentín. Todos tenían una cita menos yo, hace unas semanas había terminado con Draco por mentiroso y por infiel. Casi no hablaba con nadie, mis notas comenzaron a bajar, comencé a perder peso porque no comía, deje de asistir a partidos de quidditch, simplemente me aislé en mi propio mundo. Deje de ir al Gran Comedor, pero Ron me ayudaba mucho trayéndome comida en las noches, me trataba diferente.

Harry estaba emocionado por su salida con Cho, iban a ir al Salón de Té de Madame Tutipié, ahí fue mi primera cita con Draco Malfoy, solo acordarme de eso se me llenan de lágrimas los ojos. Harry estaba muy emocionado y no era de extrañarse, era la primera cita de Harry con una chica que le gustara. Ese día decidí quedarme otro día más en la sala común de Gryffindor.

"Hola"- era Ron que se acercaba a sentarse junto a mi al verme triste

"¿No vas a una cita?"- le pregunte melancólica

"No, no tengo con quien"- me respondió triste mirando al suelo- "Hermione se iba a ver con Viktor en Hogsmeade"

"Ah, que mal"- le comente sin despegar la mirada del suelo

"¿Qué le veías a ese tonto?"- me pregunto Ron mirándome, lo mire extrañada porque nadie se había atrevido a tocar el tema hasta ahora- "Digo, si no te molesta decirme. Es sólo que te veo llorar todos los días y me preocupas. ¡Mírate! Estas hecha un fideo porque ya no comes"

"Ron, yo no quiero hablar de eso… no aún"- le respondí triste desviando la mirada

"¡No! ¡Tienes que hablarlo! ¡Si no lo hablas jamás te recuperarás!"- exclamo Ron, se levanto del sillón y se sentó en el suelo frente a mi buscando mi mirada- "Lidia, sé que no te llevas tan bien conmigo que con Harry… pero eres mi amiga y me preocupa esto. Por favor dime"

"No lo entenderías… me juzgarías si te lo digo"- le respondí

"Te prometo que no lo haré"- me dijo Ron

"Está bien, te lo diré. Yo nunca había amado a alguien y sentí que él era el indicado, que era diferente y que podía confiar en él. Le di mucho de mí, me entregue a él y es obvio que me duela así"- le respondí con lágrimas en los ojos- "Me siento tan humillada y avergonzada…fui una tonta"

"No te culpes por una estupidez que él cometió, no tienes nada que ver con lo que te hizo. Esa fue su decisión y no me asombra de alguien como el asqueroso ese pero sí me asombra que alguien tan perfecta se haya fijado en una porquería como él"- me dijo Ron mientras tomaba mis manos entre las de él y las acariciaba- "Aléjate de él y verás que encontrarás otra persona"

"Gracias, Ron"- le dije abrazándolo

"Bajemos a comer… yo invito"- dijo riendo

"No seas tonto, Ron. El Gran Comedor no cobra"- le respondí riendo

"Lo sé, por eso te invito. Además, pareces una lombriz…algo de comida para rellenar este saco de huesos"- dijo burlándose de mi.

Bajamos al comedor, no creo que Draco esté allí asique en parte accedí para acompañar a Ron. Nos sentamos y Ron tomo mi plato y me sirvió de todo lo que había en la mesa. Comenzamos a comer mientras hablábamos de cosas graciosas, reí por primera vez en semanas y se sentía bien.

"Hola"- nos saludo Seamus Finnigan uniéndose a nosotros en el comedor- "¿están en una cita?"- nos pregunto al vernos juntos

"¡No!"- contestamos al unísono

"Ah, que bueno."- dijo Seamus aliviado-"Oye, Lidia"- me dijo dudoso.

"¿Dime?"- le pregunte con curiosidad.

"Bueno, tenía tiempo que no te veía y pues… quería saber si tenías cita de San Valentín"- dijo Seamus apenado

"No, no tengo cita. ¿Por qué?"- le pregunte extrañada

"Oh, bueno… es que quería pues… pedirte que fueras mi cita"-me dijo al fin mirándome a los ojos sonriendo con esperanza. Mire a Ron y el hizo una mueca de que aceptara.

"Sí, claro"- le respondí a Seamus esbozando una sonrisa.

Me levante de la silla con Ron y Seamus, nos dirigimos a la Sala Común y después me fui a mi dormitorio para ponerme algo para la cita. ¿Yo y Seamus Finnigan? Que cosa tan loca. Bueno, la verdad nunca lo había visto de esa manera pero él es bastante decente físicamente, tiene buen cuerpo y me gusta su sonrisa. Me puse unos skinny jeans oscuros, pumps rosado chicle y un top de tiritas ligero ceñido al cuerpo negro.

Baje a la sala y ahí estaba Seamus esperándome con unos vaqueros, zapatos negros cuadrados de vestir y una camisa negra con rayitas muy delgaditas moradas que casi no se ven y tenía las mangas arremangadas enseñando su torneado antebrazo y 2 botones de su camisa sueltos haciéndolo ver muy moderno.

Bajamos las escaleras para ir a la planta baja del colegio y nos topamos con Draco, él me miro sorprendido y esbozo una sonrisa pero desvié la mirada y tome la mano de Seamus inmediatamente. Mire de reojo a Draco y pude ver cómo su expresión cambio a una de rabia y dolor, se lo merecía…eso y más.

Llegamos al pueblito de Hogsmeade y esta vez Seamus me tomó de la mano a mí, me sentía diferente, no había esa conexión que tuve una vez con Draco pero me sentía tranquila. Pasamos frente al Salón de Té de Madame Tutipié.

"¿Entramos?"- me pregunto Seamus sonriéndome. Me quede parada frente a la puerta del salón, había algo en mí que me impedía entrar pero tenía que hacerlo- "Vamos, Lidia"- me insistió Seamus.

"Sí, está bien"- dije lo más normal que pude.

Entramos  
al salón muy bien decorado con muchos corazones, cupidos volando sobre los comensales, había muchas caras conocidas de Hogwarts besándose y otros platicando muy románticamente. Nos sentamos en una de las mesitas vacías, o mejor dicho una de las pocas que había.

"Tenía un año queriendo hablarte"- me dijo al fin Seamus algo nervioso rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

"¿Un año?"- le pregunte sorprendida y él asintió- "¿Por qué nunca me hablaste?"

"Bueno, me parece que Malfoy dejo claro que eras de su propiedad desde el inicio y no quise meterme en problemas con él"- me respondió Seamus, hice una mueca de dolor al escuchar su apellido-"Oh, lo siento…no debí"- se disculpo inmediatamente.

"No, está bien… estoy bien. Eso ya pasó"- le dije interrumpiéndolo intentando quitar mi dolor de la cara aunque era inevitable.

"La cosa es que llevo un año queriendo invitarte a salir o hablarte y conocerte pero no he podido hasta ahora. Te buscaba por todos lados pero nunca estabas sola o simplemente no estabas y cuando te vi con Ron pensé que ustedes estaban en medio de algo"- dijo Seamus mientras bebía un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla.

"Ron es un buen amigo y me mostro mucho apoyo desde lo que pasó pero él está interesado en alguien más asique no tenemos nada que ver"- le respondí esbozando una sonrisa

"Sí, por suerte"-dijo Seamus aliviado- "Espero que a Harry no le moleste que nos veamos después de la pequeña discusión que tuvimos"

"No para nada. No creo que se enoje, eres un Gryffindor"-dije bromeando- "Además, cada quien tiene derecho a tener sus propias opiniones y yo la respeto"

"Quiero conocerte y que me conozcas"- me dijo entusiasmado

"Está bien, perfecto. Empieza tú"- le dije sonriéndole

"Soy de Irlanda, mi madre es bruja y mi padre es muggle. De hecho mi padre no sabía que mi madre es bruja, se entero cuando entre a Hogwarts y se desmayo de la impresión"- dijo Seamus riendo yo reí con él- "Mi comida favorita es el pavo y las patatas al horno con ajo"

"¿Bromeas? ¡Yo amo el pavo y patatas al horno con ajo!"- le dije emocionada- "Mi color favorito es el azul marino"

"¡El mío también! Amo el quidditch"- me dijo emocionado

"Y supongo que tu equipo favorito es el Equipo Nacional Irlandés ¿cierto?"- le pregunte enarcando una ceja

"¡Claro!"- exclamo como si fuera algo obvio, nos reimos- "Ahora tú, cuéntame de tu vida"

"Soy de España, pero siempre tuve una gran fascinación por Irlanda y sus leyendas, especialmente el quidditch y son el mejor equipo que haya y pueda haber existido jamás"- le respondí

Continuamos hablando amenamente sobre quidditch y el mundial, le dije que no pude ir pero que hubiera comido moco de trol con tal de ir. Por primera vez en semanas reía sin parar de todas las historias que me contaba de su familia, especialmente de sus padres. Al terminar la velada nos tomamos de la mano y salimos a Hogwarts.

Al llegar al colegio nos encaminamos a nuestra sala común y nos sentamos juntos en un sillón.

"La pase increíble"- le dije esbozando una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.

"Yo también, como nunca"- me respondió jugando con mi mano- "¿te puedo confesar algo y no piensas que soy un raro?"

"Demasiado tarde…ya pienso que lo eres"- le respondí burlándome

"¡Lidia!"- me reclamo riendo a carcajadas- "Hablo en serio… promételo"

"Esta bien, está bien… lo prometo. Dime"- le dije en tono burlón rodando los ojos y volviendo a mirarlo sonriéndole.

"Tengo todo un año siguiéndote a la biblioteca para poder verte… incluso te miraba durante clases y me desconcentraba mucho"- me dijo apenado desviando la mirada a mi mano mientras jugaba con ella nervioso.

"¡Seamus! No pienso que eso sea raro… eso es lindo"- le respondí sonriéndole tiernamente- "los chicos ya no hacen eso"

"Quiero seguir saliendo contigo"- me pidió mirándome directamente a los ojos

"Y yo contigo, me gusto mucho este día"- le dije contenta

"Tenía tiempo que no veía tu rostro tan feliz"- dijo sosteniendo mi rostro con una mano de él- "Me gustan tus hoyuelos cuando sonríes…deberías hacerlo más seguido"

"Gracias"- dije nerviosa y podía sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban- "A mi también me gusta tu sonrisa… es como de un niño travieso"

Seamus acerco su rostro lentamente al mío, cerré los ojos a punto de responderle el beso.

"Oh"- dijo Hermione apenada, nos alejamos y la miramos apenados- "Lamento interrumpirlos"- se volvió al dormitorio corriendo.

Nos volvimos a ver directamente a los ojos, yo estaba muy apenada.

"Lo siento, es muy pronto"- le dije a Seamus levantándome del sillón y yendo a mi dormitorio.

"Lidia, espera"- dijo Seamus, me volví hacia él- "Quiero seguir viéndote"

"Yo también a ti."- le respondí esbozando una gran sonrisa

"¡Mañana aquí a las 9:00 A.M.!"- exclamo sonriéndome ampliamente

"Sí, gracias por este día"- le dije, lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla y subí al dormitorio apresurada. Tenía tanto que contarle a Hermione.


	21. El Dolor de Draco

**Perspectiva de Draco**

Era el día de San Valentín, no había tenido respuesta alguna por parte de Lidia. Le mandaba cartas pidiendo disculpas de mil maneras, intentaba acercármele durante las clases pero siempre andaba en compañía del imbécil de Potter, el traidor de sangre y la sangre sucia. Ya no se sentaba junto a mí durante clases, en Adivinación el traidor de sangre de Weasley movió su cojín de nuestra mesa y la coloco en la de él con el cara rajada. Ese imbécil me las pagara, nadie toca a un Malfoy.

Subí al Gran Comedor, sólo como últimamente lo estaba haciendo, quería encontrármela en el comedor sola y estaba dispuesto a decirle lo mucho que lo sentía. Ahí estaba, preciosa como siempre caminando, la note como con un aspecto algo enfermo pero aun así estaba impecable. Le sonreí con esperanza de que me hablara pero ella desvió la mirada y tomo la mano de otro chico. ¿Es ese Seamus Finnigan? ¡Qué demonios! ¿Ella y Finnigan? ¿En una cita? Me cayó como un balde de agua helada al cuerpo al ver esta escena, sentí como si un puñal atravesara a mi corazón.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, mi mayor miedo, mi gran temor… la perdí y por Finnigan. Finnigan imbécil, me las pagará, él y su traidora madre.

Baje a mi sala común destrozado, enojado, lleno de odio, de rabia. Tenía ganas de matar a alguien, tenía que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que ese tonto de Finnigan la toque, la conquiste, la bese o la haga suya. ¡BASTA, DRACO! Ella es tuya, lo sabes bien, no te ha superado, no está todo perdido. Si, es verdad… no está todo perdido. Un Malfoy obtiene lo que quiere siempre, ella es lo que quiero y no planeo perderla.

Me tumbe en el sillón de cuero perdido en mis pensamientos. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan inseguro de mi mismo, esto es simplemente inaceptable. Yo soy guapo, puedo tener a quien sea cuando quiera, la tuve a ella y siempre la tendré. Hare todo lo posible para hablar con ella.

"Hola, amor"- era la maldita de Pansy sentándose a mi lado y me abrazo

"¡Lárgate!"- le grite empujándola

"Ay, Draco…ya te pedí perdón. Además, estas mucho mejor sin ella"- dijo sonriendo

Me levante del sillón de golpe y la tome por el brazo apretándola fuerte, arrastrándola del sillón. Se comenzó a quejar por la fuerza que use para quitarla de mi lado.

"¡Maldita víbora! ¡Entiende! ¡Me das asco y te odio más que nunca! ¡Fuiste el peor error que pude haber cometido!"- le grite y ella me miraba asustada.-"¡Me encargare que nadie te vuelva a mirar nunca jamás! ¡Te metiste con la persona equivocada! ¡Asquerosa cucaracha!"- le dije al fin tirándola al sillón y me fui a mi dormitorio.

Me quede dormido pensando en ella, recordé su olor, lo suave que es su piel, lo perfecto que caía su cabello sobre su pecho, su sonrisa, como se ruborizaba cuando le decía algo que le gustaba, sus besos, sus labios, la manera en como me daba leves mordiscos que me hacían temblar. Te extraño demasiado, Lidia. Fui un estúpido.

Desperté en medio de la noche, eran las 12:00 A.M. Todo el colegio debía estar dormido y puede que alguna otra pareja ande escondida tras los arbustos del colegio besándose. Camine hacia la torre de Astronomía, quería estar en un lugar donde nosotros estuvimos. Me quede sentado mirando hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas, me sentía solo.

De repente sonó un ruido detrás de mi, alguien venia entrando, gire a ver quien era y era Lidia. Nos quedamos mirándonos mutuamente durante unos momentos petrificados, sin decir una palabra hasta que vi que sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Eso me partía el corazón, le hice mucho daño.

"Lidia"- le dije con esperanza que se quedara.

Ella desvió la mirada y se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse pero corrí hacia ella y la detuve del brazo. Ella giro y me miro con odio, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y me abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas, mi cabello se desacomodo en dirección a mi rostro. Me ardía la mejilla, pero lo merezco. Las lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar profusamente y su rostro estaba rojo lleno de ira.

"Fui un estúpido! Merezco todo lo que me haces! Lo último que merezco es tu amor!"- le exclame desesperado con la esperanza de que ella me volviera a besar o me abrazara como siempre lo hacia pero su rostro se lleno de más ira. La tome por ambos brazos aprisionándolos lo más que pude demostrándole que no quería que se fuera de mí, que la necesitaba. Ella comenzó a tirar de sus brazos tratando escapar de mí pero la aferre más.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!"- me grito llorando pero la tire con fuerza a mi cuerpo y la bese con pasión pero ella se resistió, por primera vez se resistió a mis besos.

"¡Te amo! ¡Discúlpame!"- le grite rozando sus labios pero ella continuaba llorando- "¡Te amo! ¡Más que a mi propia vida! ¡Te amo! ¡Fui un estúpido! Pero por favor, por favor…no me quites el alma"- la volví a besar con desesperación, ella se rindió ante mis besos y la aferre con fuerza a mi cuerpo sin querer dejarla ir. Me aparte un poco para dejarla respirar rozando nuestros labios, sintiendo su respiración.

"Te… te… te odio"- dijo al fin apartando su rostro del mio mirándome con odio y sollozando- "No me vuelvas a tocar nunca más, Malfoy… no quiero que me toque un tipejo que se revuelca con zorras teniendo novia. Me das… ¡me das asco!"

Cuando dijo esas palabras la solté, no podía creerlo… ¿le daba asco? ¿Ella acaba de decir que le doy asco?

"No, no me digas eso. ¡Sé que me amas! ¡Aún me amas!"- le grite desesperado y ella soltó un gran sollozo al escucharme- "¡Vez! ¡Aún me amas! ¡Eres mía y yo soy tuyo! ¿Recuerdas? Tu y yo para siempre"- le volví a decir desesperado, ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho llorando descontroladamente.-"Aun me amas y yo a ti te adoro. Por favor, no te vayas de mi lado"

Ella se apartó de mi lado y me dio la espalda.

"No confío en ti. Se acabó"- me dijo triste, se volvió hacia mi y me miro llorando- "Se acabó, tu lo acabaste desde el inicio"

La deje ir, no podía ni moverme de mi lugar al escuchar eso, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Ella se rindió, ella ya no estaba interesada en mi, ella quería al imbécil de Finnigan.

Pasaron los días y la veía nuevamente en el Gran Comedor, sentada con sus amigos y ahora con el estúpido ese. Ella estaba feliz, muy feliz, reía con él y bromeaban. Yo no la hacía reír como ese estúpido lo hacía, ella estaba de vuelta y eso es lo que importaba, tenía una razón para seguir. Me duele aceptarlo pero es lo mejor, tiempos oscuros se avecinan y yo seré parte de eso, lo que menos quiero es que ella se vea afectada.

Llego el correo ese día durante el desayuno, y vi la lechuza de mi padre que me traía una carta. Me levante de mi silla y baje a la sala común de Slytherin a leerla. La abri mientras mordía un cupcake y decía

Draco,

Hijo tengo una misión para ti. Como sabrás el Ministerio de Magia tiene a la nueva profesora Dolores Umbridge y quiero que la ayudes en todo momento, debes tenerla de tu parte y cooperar en todo lo que te pida. Recibí una notificación de que Potter está tramando algo y puede que él interrumpa la nueva misión que nuestro señor nos ha asignado.

Nuestro amo te ha designado una especial y es cooperar con la profesora y averigua los planes de ese Potter.

Atentamente,

Lucious Malgoy.

La cerré, sé que Lidia coopera con el cara rajada pero era tiempo de dejar el sentimentalismo atrás. La comenzare a seguir a ella y a todos los demás.

Para esta misión le pedí ayuda a Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise. La profesora esa estuvo más que contenta con el nuevo grupo que formamos, tuvimos ayuda de Filch y desafortunadamente se nos unió Pansy.

La primera persona que seguimos fue a la lunática de Lovegood, ella revolotea camino a la Sala de Menesteres. Con razón Lidia conocía ese lugar, ellos tramaban algo en ese lugar. Todos los seguidores de Potter se reunían ahí pero no podíamos entrar por más que intente abrirlo con el pensamiento.

Luego, vimos a Cho Chang y a su fiel amiga Marietta Edgecombe que iban camino a la Sala de Menesteres. Le notificamos a la profesora Umbridge y llamo solo a Edgecombe quien soltó toda la sopa. Resulta que el Potter había reunido a muchos estudiantes en la Sala de Menesteres para el Ejército de Dumbledore y practicaban hechizos de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, porque pensaba que ella era una inepta. Nos dijo cuando eran las prácticas.

Decidimos hacer una emboscada durante una de sus prácticas y atrapamos a todos los involucrados, pero desafortunadamente eso significaba que Lidia estaba entre ellos. Ella me miro con odio una vez más, la había traicionado pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Pensé que el tonto de Finnigan estaría entre ellos, pero no lo estaba.

Me dolió ver el castigo que les impusieron, podía verla quejarse de dolor al escribir en un cuaderno con la pluma hechizada que Umbridge le había dado, su mano estaba roja y con una enorme cicatriz llena de sangre. Me estaba matando, me dolía ver que sufría pero no podía hacer nada. Esa mano tan delicada que prometí cuidar, que siempre bese y la tome pensando en protegerla contra todo aquel que le hiciera daño. Era inútil, no podía hacer nada.

Despidieron a Dumbledore, y Umbridge tomo el puesto. Todo cambio.


	22. La emboscada de los Weasley

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Harry y Cho habían terminado, primero la pasaron mal en su cita en San Valentín y después de que Marietta Edgecombe nos acusara, tuvieron una fuerte discusión porque Cho defendió a su amiga hasta el final y supe que ella tenía celos de Hermione. No sé por qué la gente continúa con Hermione y Harry, Hermione esta con Viktor y es obvio que Harry estaba por Cho.

Nos apresaron a todos y lo peor fue ver a Draco Malfoy entre los participantes del grupito que Umbridge formó. Nos miramos, él tenía mal aspecto se le veía triste pero yo lo fulmine con la mirada y la desvié hacia otro lado. Nos castigaron con la pluma hechizada de Umbridge y todos la usamos sin excepción. Fue muy doloroso.

Subimos a la Torre de Gryffindor, por suerte vi a Seamus que me esperaba en el retrato de la Dama Gorda ansioso. Cuando me vio su cara de preocupación se torno a la de alivio y se me acerco corriendo.

"¿Estás bien?"- me pregunto agitado, tomo mi mano al verla roja y herida- "¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué demonios te hicieron?"

"Fue Umbridge, nos descubrió y nos puso hacer planas con una pluma hechizada"- dije haciendo una mueca de dolor por el contacto de su piel con mi herida.

"Oh, lo siento. Mejor vayamos donde Pompfrey"- me dijo preocupado- "Se te puede infectar"

"No, estoy bien… eso se cura solo"- le dije esbozando una sonrisa falsa, claro que me dolía

"Tú no decides… he dicho que vamos donde la señora Pompfrey ahora"- me dijo tirando de mi mano.

Fuimos a enfermería y él me espero sentado a mi lado en una camilla. La señora Pompfrey miro con desaprobación mi herida y me la curo.

"Esa bruja… no debió castigarlos así"- dijo la señora Pompfrey muy enojada- "Este tipo de castigos están contra las leyes mágicas de métodos de educación, pero ese Fudge no hará nada al respecto. Nunca quiso a Dumbledore en Hogwarts".

Una vez termino de curarme la mano, Seamus y yo nos dirigimos a la Sala Común a estar juntos. Queríamos estar solos pero no podíamos, no quería llevarlo a la Sala de Menesteres y menos ahora que está siendo muy vigilada por Filch.

"Tenemos que entrar al ministerio"- dijo Harry enojado

"¿Tuviste otra visión?"- le pregunto Hermione preocupada

"Sí, sobre la profecía. Está en el ministerio, sé donde"- respondió Harry muy serio.

"Entrar ahí es muy difícil. ¿Cómo lo haremos?"- le pregunte uniéndome a la conversación

"Podríamos ir de noche… cuando no hay vigilantes"- respondió Ron.

"Tendremos que ir todos"- dijo Neville- "Tenemos que trabajar juntos"

"Mañana son las T.I.M.O.s y casi no hemos estudiado"- respondió Hermione preocupada

"No se preocupen, yo sé a quién acudir"- dijo Luna esbozando una sonrisa soñadora.

Llego el día de presentar el examen de T.I.M.O. Seamus estaba muy nervioso, jugaba con sus manos y sus piernas las movía.

"Todo saldrá bien"- le dije tocándole su pierna para que dejara de moverla esbozando una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento venía entrando los de Slytherin y entre ellos Draco Malfoy con su mirada perdida, me miro pero yo desvié la mirada hacia Seamus. Seamus miro a Draco y vio que lo miraba con rabia.

"Suerte, Lidia"- me dijo Seamus dedicándome una sonrisa tierna y de repente acerco su rostro al mío y apretó sus labios contra los míos en un tierno y cálido beso.

Era la primera vez que besaba a otra persona que no fuera Draco Malfoy, no sentí lo que sentía con Draco pero era una sensación agradable, de paz y me sentía cómoda con Seamus. Pero mi corazón sentía que no era justo para Draco a pesar de que me haya sido infiel con Pansy Parkinson, nadie merece sufrir así y yo no soy una zorra regalada.

Nos apartamos para vernos a los ojos y le dedique una sonrisa amigable, me había gustado el beso y me agrada que haya sido frente a Draco, nadie es indispensable en este mundo y menos alguien que no aprecia lo que tiene. Escuche un ruido a un extremo del aula, mire y estaba Goyle y Blaise agarrando a Draco deteniéndolo en dirección hacia nosotros. En eso entro Umbridge, nos repartió los exámenes y comenzamos a llenarlos.

Podía sentir la mirada de Draco clavada hacia mi, no podía concentrarme asique lo mire y lo fulmine con la mirada. Draco me sonrió seductoramente como usualmente hace y eso me hizo enojar aún más, le hice un ademán de "¿qué quieres?" y el me señalo con su dedo moviendo su boca diciendo "a ti", rodé los ojos y me concentre en mi examen.

De repente, un ruido sordo sonó detrás de las puertas del salón, todos nos preguntábamos qué era lo que sucedía, escuchamos mucho ruido como personas celebrando y ruidos sordos. La profesora Umbridge se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta para averiguar el ruido y ¡BOOM! La puerta se abrió y exploto algo, eran los gemelos Weasley volando en sus escobas, echando fuegos artificiales por todo el salón. Todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos asustados, algunos gritaban y otros chillaban de emoción. Seamus tomo mi mano y me saco del salón para correr.

Nos metimos a un aula vacía, corriendo y agitados por lo que había pasado. Comenzamos a reírnos de lo sucedido y estábamos intentando calmarnos de la agitación.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué locos!"- exclamo Seamus apoyándose en la puerta cerrada intentando respirar

"¡Si! ¡Están locos! ¡Muy locos!"- le respondí casi sin aire.

Mientras intentábamos tomar aire, recuperarnos de la corredera que se formo nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. Comencé a examinar el rostro de Seamus, y pude ver que se me venía acercando peligrosamente y recordé el beso que me dio en el aula donde íbamos a presentar el examen.

Se acercó lentamente a mi, me incorpore para mirarlo de frente y estaba preparada a dejarme llevar por él. Tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me examino con sus ojos hasta posarse en mis labios, se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Por qué los miras?"- le pregunte apenada

"Porque quiero más"- me dijo.

Me aferro a su rostro y poso sus labios encima de los míos, esta vez el beso fue más sensual, nuestros labios jugaban mutuamente. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar de sus besos, tenía los labios muy suaves y un poco carnosos. Besaba muy bien, no como Draco, pero besaba muy, muy bien. Seamus es un poco más alto que yo asique no me tenía que estirar mucho, solo me aferre a su cuello y él me tomo por la cintura pegando su cuerpo más al mío. Metió una de sus manos en mi cabello, comenzó a acariciar mi cuello haciendo del beso uno más intenso.

La puerta se abrió de repente y nos separamos de golpe. Habíamos sido capturados, sabía lo que vendría. Nos castigarían por estar solos en un aula vacía y porque no nos separamos a tiempo. Cuando miro quién era, no pude creerlo. Mi cuerpo quedo petrificado.

"¡Estúpido mestizo!"- grito Draco Malfoy mirando a Seamus con odio.

Seamus tomó su varita preparado para cualquier cosa, pero me puse en medio de los dos protegiendo a Seamus. No es muy diestro con su varita, podría hacer que el aula explote con todos dentro.

"¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?"- le pregunte enojada y desafiante.

"¡Vaya! Ahora resulta que soy Malfoy… no decías eso cuando estabas conmigo"- dijo arrastrando las palabras llenas de odio. Abrí la boca de sorpresa. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso frente a Seamus? ¡Eso era entre él y yo! No tiene por qué publicarlo.

"¿Qué no entiendes, Malfoy?"- le pregunto Seamus desafiante apartándome-"Ella es mi novia y yo si la trataré como toda una mujer, no como tú…pedazo de basura. Conmigo ella sabrá lo que es un hombre de verdad".

"¿Tú? ¿Un hombre?"- dijo Draco burlonamente- "Lo dudo, Finnigan. Yo si soy un hombre. Por cierto… ¿cuánto mides?"

"Lo suficiente para poder besarlo"- le respondí a Draco desafiante- "No tengo que usar tacones ni estirarme y a él no le saldrá una joroba de camello de tanto encorvarse"

En eso entro Filch con Harry y algunos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore.

"¡Malfoy, trae a esa niña a la dirección!"- exclamo Filch.

Draco me tomó de la mano y me arrastro por todo el pasillo, soltaba leves bufidos de rabia mientras me arrastraba. Seamus intento detenerlo pero Goyle lo tomo por su capa y también se lo llevo.

"¡Suéltame!"- le ordené a Draco

"Cállate"- me dijo mientras me arrastraba- "¿Tú y Finnigan?"-me dijo con enojo

"¿Tú y Parkinson… y muchas otras más?"- le respondí enojada sonriendo con malicia.

"Eso fue el pasado, me equivoque ¿entendido?"- me dijo deteniéndose de un golpe y mirándome fijamente- "Además, sé que mentiste al defender al tonto de Finnigan… aún me deseas"- me dijo acercando su rostro al mio rozando nuestros labios, me estremecí, si aun lo deseo pero no puedo confiar en él.

"Sueñas, Malfoy… sueñas"- le respondí rodando los ojos

"Sí, aun sueño y te sigo soñando desnuda en mi cama como antes ¿recuerdas?"- dijo esbozando una sonrisa seductora. ¡DIOS! ¡Este hombre me mata! Pero calma Lidia. Cordura, respira profundo y actúa como si nada.- "Aún te sonrojas de saber que te deseo"

"No, no me sonrojo. Estaba besando a Seamus ¿lo olvidas?"-le respondí enojada

"Oh, no se me olvida. Tenias una cara de asco que no te la quita nadie… no me importa quien te bese. Nadie se compara con mis besos y lo sabes"- me volvió a responder mientras caminábamos apresuradamente hacia el despacho de Umbridge.

"¡Cállate, no quiero pensar en ti nunca más!"- le dije con dolor.

Él se dio cuenta que aun me duele recordarlo, me duele pensarlo. Se volvió a detener y me examino con la mirada y vio que no estaba recuperada después de todo.

No dijo más nada durante el trayecto. Al llegar al despacho Umbridge discutía con Harry sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir con los T.I.M.O. Ella quería saber que era lo que tramaba.

"¡Dile, Harry!"- exclamo Hermione desesperada.- "¡Si no lo dices lo haré yo!"

"¿De qué habla?"- le pregunto Umbridge a Harry pero él estaba confundido.

"De…de… ¡Del arma secreta de Dumbledore!"- mintió Hermione-"¡Yo se la mostrare!".

¿Hermione estaba loca? ¿Arma secreta de Dumbledore? Hermione, Harry y Umbridge salieron a buscar el arma secreta de Dumbledore. Mientras nos quedamos con el grupo de Draco y sus compañeros de Slytherin. Greorge dejo caer unas pastillas.

"Dame eso"- le dijo Cabbe.

Se repartieron las pastillas, pero Draco no tomo ninguna y comenzaron a vomitar de la nada. Escapamos en medio de la confusión y nos dirigimos a una de las salidas secretas de Hogwarts a buscar a Harry y Hermione.

Nos los encontramos en el camino pero venían solos.

"¿Dónde está Umbridge?"- le pregunte extrañada

"Está…digamos que…ocupada"- respondió Harry -"Vamos a entrar al ministerio"

"Vamos contigo"- dijo Ginny

"No, ustedes se quedan"- respondió Ron de forma demandante. Es obvio que no quiere que su hermana corra peligro.

"¡No! ¡Yo no pretendo quedarme y perderme esto!"- se quejo Ginny

"Lo siento, pero somos del Ejército de Dumbledore. Vamos todos"- dijo Luna esbozando una sonrisa mientras caminábamos.-"Nos necesitas, Harry"


	23. El regreso del Señor Oscuro

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Nos dirigimos al Ministerio de Magia a través de unas criaturas que no podíamos ver, aunque Luna y Harry decían que ellos sí las veían, los nargels. Volamos a través de la ciudad de Londres, era hermoso el paisaje de la movida ciudad, nunca había ido. Estaba nerviosa porque yo no estaba acostumbrada a pelear contra mortífagos ni había tenido ninguna experiencia como Ron y Hermione en sus aventuras a través de los años, solo esperaba ayudar lo más que podía y no equivocarme pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto y recuerdo lo que sucedió la última vez que tuve uno de esos.

Llegamos al Ministerio de Magia, caminamos lo más cauteloso que pudimos para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, mi corazón estaba acelerado y apenas podía sostener mi varita. Harry nos guiaba según las visiones que había tenido, confiamos en él. Entramos a un salón que estaba abarrotado en estantes con millones y millones de bolitas de cristal de diferentes tamaños y con etiquetas. ¡Esto nos tomaría milenios! Me dije a mi misma.

Continuamos caminando, buscando una que bola de cristal en específico hasta que Harry la encontró. Tenía su nombre impreso en ella.

"¡Esa tiene tu nombre, Harry!"- dijo Luna apuntando la pequeña bola de cristal.

"¿Es la que contiene la profecía?"- pregunte con curiosidad acercándome a la rubia.

"Sí, es esta"- confirmo Harry mientras la sostenía con su mano examinándola.

"Potter, gracias por hacerme el trabajo más fácil"- dijo una voz masculina que arrastraba las palabras, se me hizo familiar.

Todos saltamos del susto y miramos a ver quién era… Lucious Malfoy. ¡No podía creerlo! El padre de Draco estaba ahí, todavía era un mortifago. Lucious miro hacia mí haciendo contacto con mis ojos y se sorprendió al verme, me miro con desaprobación.

"Veo que escogiste el bando equivocado, Lidia"- dijo dirigiéndose a mi-"Supongo que mi hijo inepto no supo realizar bien su trabajo"

"¡Ella está en el bando correcto!"- le desafió Hermione

"Ah, señorita Granger ¿cómo están sus padres?"- le pregunto sarcásticamente el padre de Draco, la mirada de Hermione cambio a una de preocupación.

Intentamos escapar desarmando a Lucious y comenzamos a correr lo más rápido que podíamos para buscar la salida. De repente, comenzaron a aparecer figuras encapuchadas a nuestro alrededor, era imposible salir de ahí. No podíamos verles los rostros por las máscaras pero sabíamos que eran los mortifagos.

"¡Expelliarmus!"- exclame salvando a Neville de uno de los mortifagos que había intentado atacarlo.

Lanzábamos miles de maleficios que habíamos aprendido durante nuestras sesiones en la Sala de Menesteres. Harry era el mejor profesor que hayamos tenido.

Caímos en un salón diferente, era extraño. Ni Harry lo conocía, no había nada alrededor más que un arco vacío.

"¿Los escuchas?"- dijo Luna mirando al arco con un rostro soñador.

"Sí, los escucho"- contesto Harry

"¿Qué escuchan?"- pregunto Ron confundido

"A los muertos"- le respondió Luna esbozando una sonrisa, Ron se estremeció.

"No sé por qué pregunte"- dijo Ron con miedo.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron todos los mortifagos, sentí unos brazos aprisionando mi cuerpo evitando moverme. Intente zafarme pero era imposible. Lucious y Bellatrix eran los únicos sin máscaras.

"Vamos, Potter"-dijo Lucious extendiendo una mano a Harry-"Dame la profecía y prometo que no le haremos daño a tus amigos"

Harry dudo.

"¡No!"- Grito Hermione-"¡No se la des!"

"Ella será la primera si no me lo das"- amenazo Lucious con su mirada fría, era igual que Draco.

De repente comenzaron a aparecer más figuras pero eran conocidas. ¡Era la Orden de Fénix! Harry me había hablado de ellos, sentí un gran alivio al verlos. Vi por primera vez al padrino de Harry. Comenzó la batalla. Harry y Sirius peleaban contra Lucious, Hermione y yo contra Bellatrix, Neville y Ron contra otro mortifago, Tonks peleaba contra otro y Lupin también tenía otros. Me sentía nerviosa, nunca había peleado.

En una esquina vi a un mortifago parado como piedra, no se movía pero miraba fijamente hacia mí. Me causo intriga, no se por qué no nos atacaba ni se movía, no ayudo a ningún mortifago ni nada.

De repente una luz verde atravesó el salón, todos nos detuvimos y volvimos a ver qué había pasado. El cuerpo inerte de Sirius yacía frente a Harry, oí la carcajada malévola de Bellatrix quién se escondía, ella lo había matado. Lupin intento detener a Harry quién se abalanzo contra Bellatrix pero fue imposible, Harry era escurridizo y fue tras ella. Podíamos escuchar su horrible voz gritar "Yo mate a Sirius Black". Se me formo un nudo en la garganta.

Teníamos controlados a los otros mortífagos cuando escuche una voz de uno de ellos.

"¡Retirémonos!"- grito uno que desapareció. Otros lo siguieron pero el que me miraba petrificado sin pelear no lo hacía.

"¡Vamos! ¡Bartolomeu!"- exclamo uno de los mortifagos sacudiendo al que me seguía mirando.

¿Bartolomeu?

"Mi padre"- susurre con dolor, Hermione me escucho y me tomo de la mano mirándome preocupada.

Todos escaparon incluyendo al que pienso que es mi padre, excepto Lucious. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, una punzada en el estómago. ¿Mi padre uno de ellos? De repente comencé a caer en cuenta, la actuación sospechosa de mis padres, los comentarios de elegir el bando correcto, todo tenía sentido.

"¡El ministerio llego!"- exclamo Neville. Corrimos a la parte principal del local y vimos a Voldemort desaparecer, muchos fotógrafos de El Profeta, todos exclamando "Regreso". Dumbledore estaba a un lado de Harry consolándolo.

Regresamos al colegio, abatidos, moreteados, llenos de cortadas y exhaustos. La señora Pompfrey nos curo a todos con sus pociones y hechizos. Al día siguiente en el comedor todos los estudiantes leían El Profeta, comentaban entre ellos, algunos nos miraban con curiosidad y recelo, los de Slytherin con desaprobación y burla.

"¿Estás bien?"- era Seamus dirigiéndose a mi preocupado- "¡Me tenías preocupado! ¡No sabía que hacer!"- dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome.

"Estoy bien"- le respondí esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Harry, quiero disculparme contigo… es solo que no me gusta contradecir a mi madre y quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo. Quiero ser parte del Ejército de Dumbledore"- dijo Seamus dirigiéndose a Harry.

"Gracias, no te preocupes Seamus yo te entiendo"- respondió Harry esbozando una sonrisa- "Todos los que quieran ser parte son bienvenidos"-Seamus le sonrió.

Nos sentamos a comer, Seamus a mi lado por supuesto. En una de las páginas de El Profeta que sostenía Luna, aparecía la detención de Lucious Malfoy. Mire a la mesa de Slytherin y vi a Draco abatido, me miro con dolor y le esbocé una sonrisa de esperanza y él me la contesto.


	24. El juicio de Malfoy

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Regresé a casa, mis padres no fueron a buscarme esta vez y suponía que me había metido en un enorme problema con ellos y que sería un verano difícil. Mandaron a uno de sus sirvientes por mí, el señor Tate, un hombre alto, piel cetrina, cabello negro azabache y mirada seria, como si estuviera enojado contigo.

"Señorita, Lidia"- me saludo haciendo una reverencia- "Bienvenida"

"Hola, señor Tate"- le salude nerviosa.

Llegue a la casa de mis padres, estaba más tétrica que de costumbre, el ambiente era frío y pesado, me estremecí de pensar en lo que me esperaba. Camine cautelosa al salón de estar de mis padres, ellos me esperaban ahí. Mire a mi madre que se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro, tenía el semblante diferente, como preocupada. Mi padre bebía una copa de whiskey de fuego mientras leía El Profeta. Ambos me miraron al entrar a la habitación, mi madre bajo la mirada en seguida.

"Nos has decepcionado mucho"- dijo mi padre con desaprobación- "¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo?"

No me atreví a contestarle, sólo mire a mi madre que seguía sin mirarme y baje la mirada al suelo nerviosa.

"¡CONTESTAME!"- me grito mi padre, temblé del susto.

"Yo…yo…yo sólo hice lo que creo que es mejor"- le respondí con temor, la voz me temblaba.

"¡NO! ¡NO ES LO MEJOR!"- me grito dando un golpe a su escritorio, mi madre tembló- "Por culpa de Potter y sus secuaces, Lucious está en Azkaban… y temo que también es por culpa tuya"

"¡Ellos mataron a Sirius! ¡Quieren matar a Harry!"- exclame con lágrimas en los ojos- "¡Quieren matar a todos! ¿Cómo pudiste tú pertenecer y ayudar a los mortífagos?"

"¡NIÑA INSOLENTE!"- me grito mientras se levanto de golpe de su silla y se dirigió en mi dirección de manera violenta, pero mi madre se interpuso

"¡NO!"- le grito a mi padre, él se detuvo y la miro asombrado- "Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo y tus estupideces. ¡Es una niña! Y está fuera de esto. ¿Entendido?"

Mi padre me miro enojado y luego desvió la mirada a la ventana sin contestarle.

"¿Entendido, Bartolomeu?"- volvió a preguntar mi madre.

"Sí"- contesto con amargura sin mirarme.

Mi madre me tomo del brazo y nos fuimos del salón de estar, caminamos apresuradas hacia mi cuarto sin decir una palabra. Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto mi madre me soltó, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia mi.

"Mantente fuera de esto ¿está claro?"- me dijo molesta mirándome-"Tu padre ha llegado a un acuerdo con el Señor Oscuro, tú y yo fuera de esto a cambio de lealtad"- dijo y luego se quebró, comenzó a llorar desesperada, le abrace y ella se hundió en mi. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Voldemort ha amenazado a mi familia, amenazo con matarnos a todos si mi padre no le demostraba lealtad. Mi madre no tiene la Marca Oscura en su brazo, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no será por mucho tiempo.

Nos sentamos al borde mi cama y mi madre se calmo. Le seque las lágrimas con mis manos y la mire.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"- le pregunte buscando respuesta en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- "Por favor mamá, necesito comprender esto"

"Oh, Lidia"- dijo intentando componerse- "El Señor Oscuro nos amenazó…quiere que seamos parte de esto pero tu padre intento rehusarse pero nos amenazó con matarnos a las dos. Quiere que todos seamos parte de esto pero tu padre logro que te dejen en paz… a ti y a mi"- me respondió dejando salir unas lágrimas espesas de sus ojos.

"Todo saldrá bien"- le dije intentando consolarla.

"Promete… Lidia… prométeme que te mantendrás fuera de esto"-me pidió, dude por un momento- "por favor"

"Sí"- le mentí, la abrace para confortarla pero estoy decidida a luchar contra ese monstruo.

Llego la fecha del juicio de Lucious Malfoy, sólo podía pensar en lo terrible que era para Draco quien a pesar de todo aún amo. El acontecimiento del juicio era algo importante para la sociedad mágica, todos debían ir, especialmente mi familia por ser representantes del Ministerio de Magia Español. En parte me alegraba tener que ir porque vería a Draco.

Entramos al juicio que estaba lleno de periodistas, personas importantes, y entre ellos Narcissa y Draco Malfoy. Narcissa no paraba de mirar a su esposo, quién también solamente la miraba a ella con dolor, Draco tenía la mirada perdida y triste. Era duro para ellos.

Mis padres se sentaron junto a Narcissa quien lloraba durante el juicio. Draco alzo la mirada al verme y me sonrió, me senté junto a él. El juicio inicio, llegaron todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix a atestiguar contra Lucious Malfoy, entre ellos vimos a Dumbledore.

Mientras el juicio avanzaba, Draco tomo mi mano y se aferro a ella, me estremecí con el contacto de su piel, lo mire y él a mi pero seguía dolido. Era tan difícil para mi verlo así, no lo soportaba. El juicio termino, Lucious era culpable y estaba destinado a ir a Azkaban. Narcissa sollozaba, mis padres la abrazaron intentando consolarla, Draco soltó un bufido de rabia pero le sostuve su mano intentando confortarlo.

Mis padres decidieron que era necesario, por el bien de Narcissa, quedarse en nuestra casa por un tiempo. Les asignaron unas recámaras de huéspedes a Draco y Narcissa, decidí darle espacio a Draco para no agobiarlo pero al menos sabe que estoy ahí cuando él me necesite.

Después de la cena subí a mi habitación a leer algún libro de novelas, me encantan especialmente las románticas. Hermione me había regalado una de muggles, "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen, la había empezado a leer y me hipnotizo. Mientras me hundía en mi lectura, la puerta se abrió y apareció Draco abatido.

"Hola"- me saludo triste- "¿estás ocupada?"

"No, no, para nada"- le respondí dejando mi libro a un lado e incorporándome en mi cama- "Siéntate conmigo"

Draco se acercó a mi cama y se sentó en el borde con la mirada pegada al suelo, jugaba con sus manos de manera nerviosa. Permaneció en silencio por un momento y no quería interrogarlo asique espere a que me dijera algo.

"Yo… bueno, quería decirte que gracias por habernos acompañado, a mi y a mi madre en esto"- me dijo sin quitar la mirada del suelo.

"No tienes nada que agradecer"- le respondí

"Te debo tanto, Lidia… eres maravillosa"- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- "Fui un estúpido… no te aprecie y ahora estas con otro. No te supe apreciar…"

"Draco, no hablemos de eso"- le interrumpí

"Lidia, sí… hablemos de eso… tenemos que hablar de eso te guste o no. Tengo que hablarte de eso y decirte todo porque no me dejaste hacerlo durante todo este tiempo"- me respondió molesto

"A pesar de todo soy tu amiga, pasamos por mucho y tengo que apoyarte pero te pido que por favor… no hablemos de eso"- le pedí triste

"¿Amiga?"- me pregunto enojado, su mirada se volvió fría- "¿Amiga? ¡Tú no eres mi amiga! ¡Nosotros nunca seremos amigos! ¡Nunca!"- me grito levantándose precipitadamente.

"Bueno… ¡como quieras! ¡No seamos nada si quieres!"- le respondí enojada levantándome

"¡Quiero que seamos! Es más… ¡somos algo pero no somos amigos!"- me dijo, respiro profundo cerrando los ojos y luego los abrió- "Mira, quiero pedirte perdón… no… quiero rogarte por tu perdón, fui un estúpido, un imbécil al hacerte eso y tú solo te has mostrado como una maravilla ante mí. Me enferma que otro imbécil te toque por eso me comporte como lo hice y te pido disculpas".

"Draco… por favor… ya"- le pedí mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

"¡NO! ¡Por primera vez en tu vida escúchame! Necesito que lo sepas"- me dijo tomándome por los brazos- "Te necesito y necesito que me perdones. Te amo. Por favor, perdóname"- me dijo rozando mis labios, me derretí ante él- "Por favor… ¿no entiendes? Me mata que otro te toque y bese lo que yo antes besé y que muero por hacerlo una vez más"

"Entonces…entonces hazlo"- le respondí agitada.

Draco me miro a los ojos, esbozo una enorme sonrisa y me beso. Me beso con pasión, como si hubieran pasado miles y miles de años sin vernos ni besarnos. Me aferro a su cuerpo y yo lo rodee con mis brazos como si se fuera a escapar de mi lado.

"Draco…"- le intente decir separándome de sus besos pero él toco un lugar con sus labios que me mata… mi cuello

"¿Dime?"- me pregunto mientras continuaba besándome el cuello

"Para… por favor"- le pedí agitada- "Nuestros padres…están…abajo"

"Eso lo hace más divertido"- me dijo esbozando su sonrisa seductora y alzando una ceja, continuo besándome.

"Draco… no… es en serio"- le dije riendo de la excitación y separándome de él un poco pero era imposible.

"Te vas a rendir… ya verás"- me volvió a decir esbozando una sonrisa amplia.

Me tumbo a la cama y comencé a reír, se puso sobre mi sonriéndome. Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, yo no paraba de decirle que se detuviera y de reír. Él reía conmigo.

"Tenía tiempo sin verte reír de esa forma"- le dije intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Bueno, contigo cómo no voy a reír otra vez"- me contesto esbozando una sonrisa amplia.

"Que rápido se rinde señor Malfoy"- le dije burlándome porque había parado de besarme

"No, solo un descanso"- me contesto seductoramente

"¿Descanso? ¿para qué?"- le pregunte

"Para esto"- dijo volviéndose a poner sobre mi besándome los labios.

Comenzó a acariciarme el cuerpo buscando quitarme la ropa pero le detenía su mano. Él se separo de mí y me miro extrañado. Con mis manos aproveche que se había separado un poco para desabotonar su camisa, me esbozo una sonrisa. Nos quitamos la ropa, los besos se subieron de tono, acaricie su cuerpo con mis manos… lo extrañaba, sus labios comenzaron a rodar por todo mi cuerpo y yo gemía de placer. Nos unimos una vez más y fue maravilloso sentirlo dentro de mi otra vez después de tanto tiempo.

Al terminar nos acostamos en mi cama a descansar, estábamos agitados. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y él beso mi cabeza, me rodeo con sus brazos y yo comencé a acariciar su pecho con una mano.

"Te prometo que siempre te voy a cuidar"- dijo Draco mientras acariciaba mis cabellos- "Te juro que nunca dejare que alguien te ponga una mano encima"

"Te amo"- le dije subiendo la mirada para encontrarla con la de él- "te perdono… pero es la última que te perdono"

"Lidia, no te preocupes yo siempre te cuidare pase lo que pase. Eres mi prioridad, lo que más amo, mi tesoro más preciado y no quiero hacerte daño"- me respondió pero podía ver cierta preocupación en su mirada- "Sé que después de esto todo será más difícil para ambos, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre voy a estar ahí cuidándote"

"No sé qué hacer… mi papá también es uno de ellos"- le conté-"Amenazo a mi padre, Draco… lo amenazo y ahora… ahora somos parte de esto y yo no puedo hacer nada"- hundí mi cara sobre su pecho desnudo y espesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

"Lidia, mírame"- dijo Draco levantando mi rostro con una mano- "Te juro que nunca jamás dejare que alguien te ponga una mano encima, siempre te protegeré cueste lo que cueste. ¿Está claro?"

Sólo asentí, un terrible escalofrío bajo mi espalda, temía por Draco. Sé que algo malo nos pasará, nuestras familias amenazadas, Draco el único responsable de los Malfoy y yo soy del Ejército de Dumbledore. Todo empeora.

"Quisiera poder vivir contigo en una burbuja… como en un mundo diferente donde nadie nos conozca, nadie sepa nada, sin muggles ni magos ni brujas ni guerras"- le dije en tono soñador

"Tú y yo por siempre"- me respondió esbozando una sonrisa de esperanza- "Eso llegara un día, ya lo verás… tu y yo por siempre sin obstáculos"

Nos quedamos dormidos. Al día siguiente me desperté con los rayos del sol, me voltee a ver a Draco pero ya no estaba en la cama. Me pare de golpe al notar su ausencia, me vestí con mi bata de seda y corrí al comedor. Sólo estaba mi madre.

"Buenos días"- la salude extrañada.

"Hola, hija"- me respondió mi madre apagada.

"¿Y los Malfoy?"- le pregunte

"Partieron hace unas horas con tu padre"- me respondió preocupada.

"¿Van a regresar?"- le pregunte

"No"- me contesto con lágrimas en los ojos- "Quizás veas a Draco en la escuela en un par de meses. Mientras no le escribas"

"¿Por qué?"- le pregunte asustada- "¿Qué sucedió? ¡Mamá! ¡Dime! ¿Qué sucedió?"

"¡Porque no! ¿No entiendes? ¡Es peligroso! ¡Están con el Señor Oscuro!"- me grito soltando su taza de té- "¡Tú y yo fuera de esto! ¿Está claro?"


	25. La pesadilla de una serpiente

**Perspectiva de Draco**

Al día siguiente desperté con los rayos del sol, mire a mi lado y vi los cabellos largos de Lidia junto a mi. Me acerque a su cuello y lo bese, sentí su aroma a vainilla que siempre tenía, ese perfume que me mata y que le sienta tan bien. La abrace para sentir su piel desnuda con la mía, no quería que esto acabara.

"¡Draco!"- se abrió la puerta de golpe, era mi madre. Nos miro en la cama y me miro con cara de dolor- "Levántate… nos tenemos que ir"-dijo cerrando la puerta.

¿Hay algo más vergonzoso que tu madre te pille en la cama con una chica? Lo dudo. Por suerte Lidia dormía profundamente, sonreí al recordar lo sucedido anoche y es obvio que este cansada. Me levante, me puse la ropa lo más rápido que pude y le bese los labios pero ella seguía sin despertar, sonreí para mi mismo. Se veía tan inocente.

Salí del cuarto y vi a mi madre esperándome en la que se suponía era mi habitación pero que no ocupe. Entre a la recamara detrás de ella que se veía que estaba enojada, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y giré para encontrarme con el rostro muy molesto de mi madre.

"¿Podrías ser más irresponsable?"- me reclamo en voz baja- "¿Y si Bartolomeu te ve? Nos dejo quedarnos aquí y tú te aprovechas de su hija"

"¡Por Merlín, madre. Ya es suficiente con que me hayas visto para que me reclames eso ahora!"- le exclame en voz baja.

"¡No seas estúpido, Draco!"- me regaño casi susurrando para no despertar a nadie- "¡Ellas están fuera de esto! ¡Estás jugando con fuego! A su padre le costó mucho que el Señor Oscuro no metiera a Lidia ni a Emmanuelle en esto y tu vienes y haces lo que haces… si alguien se entera… ¡Eres un egoísta!"

"¿De qué demonios hablas?"- le pregunte. No entiendo qué quería decirme.

"¡Nada! Cámbiate que tenemos reunión. El señor Oscuro pidió tu presencia"- respondió mi madre con tristeza.

¿Mi presencia?

Regresamos a nuestro hogar con el padre de Lidia, podía ver que tanto él como mi madre estaban nerviosos. El señor Barcasnegras no dejaba de examinarme y de mirarme con lástima, mi madre jugaba con sus guantes nerviosa. Algo no anda bien.

Llegamos a nuestra casa, estaba más oscura de lo normal. Al entrar nos encontramos con todos los mortifagos, quienes nos acompañaron a nuestro antiguo comedor. Ahí estaba el asqueroso mestizo ese, me causa repugnancia de sólo verlo, a un lado de él se encontraba mi esquizofrénica tía Bellatrix.

"Ah, Draco… mi querido muchacho"- dijo el asqueroso ese- "Acércate a tu amo".

Me madre me hizo un ademan para que me acercara a la repugnancia esa, no tuve opción. Camine de forma dudosa pero obedecí a la cosa esa, me puse de pie frente a él pero no lo mire a los hoyos que tiene por ojos, deje mi vista clavada en el suelo.

"Draco, ahora tú eres el único representante de la casa Malfoy… como tal tendrás el honor y el deber de serle fiel a tu amo y a las creencias de tu familia"- dijo Voldemort mientras caminaba rodeándome, permanecí quieto con la mirada fija en el suelo- "Tengo una pequeña misión para ti en la cual me demostrarás lealtad, pero para esto debo hacer algo primero"

Me estremecí, me puse nervioso. Mire a mi madre y al padre de Lidia quienes me miraban con dolor, podía notar en sus rostros que esto no era bueno.

De repente, Voldemort me toco con su mano la frente y se adentro en mis pensamientos. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, miles y miles de recuerdos vívidos comenzaron a saltar. Entre ellos cuando conocí a Potter, cuando Granger me pego, cuando tuve mi primera vez con Pansy, los besos con otras chicas y mis comentarios de indiferencia ante ellas, cuando las chicas me rogaban y las despreciaba, cuando vi a Lidia por primera vez, cuando la bese, la noche del baile, la primera vez que la hice mía, cuando la traicione con Pansy, la Navidad que pase con Lidia, cuando se dio cuenta de mi infidelidad, las noches de insomnio porque todo había acabado y ayer en la noche.

Voldemort se separo de mí y las imágenes pararon, volví a ver a las personas a mí alrededor.

"Veo que has hecho una fuerte amistad con la señorita, Lidia"-dijo Voldemort en tono amenazador.

"¡Ella está fuera de esto!"- exclame preocupado, cerré los puños con rabia, pude ver que mi madre se iba a acercar para protegerme pero el padre de Lidia la detuvo.

"Ignorare que me has gritado, sólo esta vez porque eres inmaduro aun"- dijo Voldemort mirándome fijamente.

"¡Prometió que ella estaría fuera de esto!"- le volví a reclamar, mi cuerpo temblaba de la impotencia.

"Sí, así es querido hijo"- respondió Voldemort poniéndose de pie frente a mí- "Pero eso no te lo prometí a ti, sino a su padre"- sonrió una vez más de forma malévola y aguardo unos segundos para disfrutar de mi dolor- "Tu misión es matar a Dumbledore"

"¡No puedo! ¡Me mataría a mi primero! ¡No estoy listo!"-exclame desesperado.

"¡No seas tan cobarde como tu padre! ¡Sé que estas preparado! Si pensara que no, no te dejaría hacerlo... y si fallas es porque me das la espalda"- me dijo amenazadoramente, me tomo por la camisa- "Si no lo haces, tanto Narcissa como la señorita Lidia morirán"

Mi madre soltó un grito ahogado, la mire asustado, el padre de Lidia sostenía a mi madre por el brazo evitando que cayera de la impresión. Vi el semblante del señor Barcasnegras, estaba pálido, como enfermo y tenía miedo. Por mi culpa algo podría pasarle a Lidia, por mi culpa ella no está a salvo. Mi mundo se vino abajo, ni siquiera me dolió cuando Voldemort incrusto una varita en mi antebrazo para dibujarme la marca tenebrosa, solo pensaba en Lidia y en mi madre. Yo tenía la culpa por andar distraído, era bueno en oclumancia pero no sé que sucedió.

Los días pasaron, faltaban semanas para regresar a Hogwarts y no pude escribirle ninguna carta a Lidia, pero su padre, quien tenia que venir a las reuniones constantemente, le daba uno que otro recado para que sepa que estoy bien y que pienso en ella.

Mi madre está decidida a ayudarme lo más que puede y salvar nuestras vidas, ella sabe que no podré hacerlo solo. Sé que le pidió ayuda a Snape pero él es un traidor, no confío en él. Me la pase todo el verano asistiendo a Borgin and Burkes a construir el Armario Evanescente que me serviría para que los mortifagos entren a Hogwarts cuando sea necesario.

Moría por ver a Lidia aunque fuera una vez más, necesitaba verla, ella es la única persona que me entiende. No dormí en tres días, no podía comer, me estaba enfermando. Una noche estaba en mi cama, dando vueltas sin poder dormir, mire el reloj y era media noche... necesito verla. Me levante de la cama, me vestí y desaparecí para ir a verla.

Aparecí en su habitación, Lidia estaba dormida con un libro en su pecho abierto, lo tome y leí el título "Orgullo y Prejuicio" el escritor es una tal Jane Austen. Supongo que debe ser una muggle porque nunca lo había oído. Leí más abajo y vi una dedicación, espero que no sea del tonto de Finnigan, decía:

**_Para mi gran amiga Lidia,_**

**_Gracias por tus consejos, cariño y apoyo. No sé cómo sobreviviría Hogwarts sin una chica con quién hablar. Esto es para que te enamores y sé que el Sr. Bingley será tu favorito._**

**_Besos,_**

**_Hermione Granger_**

Yo tampoco sé qué haría sin Lidia, me volvería loco o mi vida no tendría sentido, por primera vez entiendo a la sangre sucia de Granger. Deje el libro en la mesita a lado de Lidia, me senté en el borde de su cama y retire uno de sus mechones de su rostro. Se despertó, abrió esos ojos miel que me condenaron y me sonrió, aparecieron mis amigos sus hoyuelos.

"Hola, hermosa"- la salude sonriéndole y acariciando su terso rostro.

"¡Draco!"- exclamo con una sonrisa amplia, me abrazo con fuerza y yo se lo respondí- "Te extrañe tanto… te necesitaba. ¿Por qué no has venido?"

"Lo siento, preciosa. Hice todo lo posible por cuidarte pero como están las cosas no podía venir…de hecho me escape"- le respondí mientras nos separábamos para vernos.

"¿Pero qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy… muy demacrado"- me dijo preocupada mientras examinaba mi rostro,

"¿Cómo podre estar bien si no estas conmigo?"- le dije intentando ocultarle la verdad.- "¿Perdí mi guapura arrebatadora?"

"Oh, no cambias"- dijo burlonamente- "Sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre"

"Sí, y eso te encanta de mi y lo sabes"- le dije riendo y ella me miro ofendida- "Oh, vamos, Lidia… sabes que te amo… ¡Te amo!"

"Y yo a ti, pero tu vienes a mi cuarto y no me das ni un solo beso… ¿dónde quedo el encanto del señor Malfoy?"- me dijo burlonamente

Esboce una sonrisa y alce una ceja, la bese con pasión. Unimos nuestros labios, sus suaves y dulces labios que tanto extrañe, me hundí en su dulzura. Recorrió sus manos por mi espalda y yo acaricie su cabello lacio y negro, quería perderme en sus labios. Acaricie su suave lengua con la mía, no podía resistirme a ella, me mordió el labio inferior y se separo para recuperar el aliento.

"Te amo"- me dijo agitada rozando sus labios con los míos.

La volví a besar en los labios, se apartó de mi para besarme el cuello y luego el lóbulo de mi oreja, eso fue mi perdición. Se subió encima de mí, me seguía besándome los labios, otra vez se dirigió a mi oreja que le dio leves mordiscos y la volvió a besar, ella es mi perdición.

"Lidia, no pares"- le pedí excitado.

"No lo hare"- me respondió volviendo a besar mis labios.

La abrace con fuerza mientras me besaba, aprisione su rostro entre mis manos y la bese con desesperación. La necesito, la necesito demasiado, la amo. Una leve lágrima se escapó de mis ojos, y se poso en la mejilla de ella, se sobresalto y se alejó. ¡Ridículo!

"¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué… lloras?"- me pregunto preocupada, que imbécil soy, que ridículo. Me incorpore en la cama y ella me examinaba mi rostro preocupada.

"Nada"- le respondí desviando la mirada al suelo.

"Draco… estas llorando"- me dijo, tomo mi rostro con sus manos y la mire- "por favor, dime lo que te pasa"

"No entenderías"- le conteste

"Entonces explícamelo… no lo sabrás si no me lo dices"- me respondió

"Amenazo a las personas que más amo"- le conteste sin rodeos, ella soltó un grito ahogado y me miro con tristeza- "pero no permitiré que te toque…eso te lo juro por mi vida. Sólo te pido una cosa y debes respetarla"- le dije apretando los dientes.

"Lo que sea"- me respondió con la voz quebrada.

"Prométeme que te mantendrás al margen y me harás caso en todo lo que te pida… ¿está claro?"- le pedí con todas mis fuerzas, ella dudo- "Promételo, Lidia… júramelo por nuestro amor"

"Te…te lo juro"- me respondió con un hilo de voz.

"Confío en ti"- le dije intentando sonreír pero no pude.

"Duerme conmigo… mañana tenemos un largo día"- me dijo haciéndome lugar en su cama retirando la sábana. - "te conseguiré algo de comer"

"No, estoy bien"- intente detenerla

"No, no lo estas… ven sígueme"- se levanto de la cama y no tuve opción más que acompañarla.

La acompañe hasta su cocina, tenían dos elfos domésticos que le hicieron una reverencia.

"Pueden retirarse a descansar… yo lo hago sola. Gracias"- les indico a los elfos. ¿Otra miembro activa de la P.E.D.D.O.? Los elfos se retiraron a regañadientes.

Saco una sartén, unos huevos, mantequilla, harina, manzana, canela, leche y esencia de vainilla.

"¿Quieres desayunar?"- me pregunto sonriendo.

"Es temprano asique sí"- le dije mirando al reloj de su cocina y ver que eran las 2:00 A.M.

Comenzó a cocinar a la manera muggle, dice ella que le encanta hacerlo así porque se siente que ella misma lo hace, de la manera normal se siente que hace trampa. Me sirvió dos enormes pancakes en mi plato y ella se sirvió solo uno. Nos sentamos en el desayunador de su cocina y comimos.

"¿Quién es el señor Bingley?"- le pregunte con curiosidad.

"Veo que andabas revisando lo que no te incumbe, señor Malfoy"-dijo riendo- "Es una historia muggle de hace siglos… es la más romántica y hermosa que haya leído jamás. Creo que la leí como 3 veces este verano".

"Oh, bueno pero cuéntamela"- le dije mientras mordía un pedazo de pancake.

"Bueno es de una familia muggle de 5 hijas y sus padres, no tienen mucho recursos económicos y por eso la madre está obsesionada con casarlas para deshacerse de ellas… la mayor es la más hermosa de todas y ella conoce al rico señor Bingley que es lo más romántico que existe…"- me comenzó a contar Lidia. Reímos de la historia, era bonita pero tenía final abierto.

"Me identifico más con el señor Darcy"- le comente una vez termino su historia mientras llevábamos los platos al grifo.

"Créeme que lo sé"- me respondió bromeando.

Subimos nuevamente a su habitación, me puse más cómodo y nos acostamos abrazados en su cama. Por primera vez en meses me sentía tranquilo, dormí toda la noche sin pesadillas, ni temor ni nada que me atormentara. La amo.


	26. No me amas así por ahora

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Al día siguiente de la sorpresiva visita de Draco, abri mis ojos y él ya estaba despierto mirando por el balcón de mi habitación pensativo. Me levante de la cama, acomode un poco mi cabello y me dirigí hacia él, lo abrace por detrás y él esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

"Buenos días, preciosa"- me saludo mientras se giraba hacia mi

"Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?"- le pregunte sonriéndole

"Muy bien, me siento diferente"- me respondió mientras me abrazaba de frente y me miraba directamente a los ojos. De repente su mirada cambio a una más triste, sabía que recordó lo que tanto le atormentaba… la amenaza de Voldemort.

"Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts"- le dije intentando cambiar de tema- "Y mi madre no debe tardar en venir a despertarme… si te ve me mata"- le dije burlonamente.

"Bueno… no sería la primera vez que alguien nos pilla"- dijo sonriendo

"¿A qué te refieres?"- le pregunte con curiosidad

"Nada… es mejor que no lo sepas o te avergonzarás"- dijo mientras se separaba de mi sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación.

"Oh, no, Draco. Dime lo que sabes"- le pedí comenzando a molestarme

"Promete que no te enojarás"- me dijo riendo, asentí- "Bueno…el día que paso lo que paso aquí en tu cuarto pues… me quede dormido y… bueno…mi madre entro y nos vio"

"¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿NOS VIO?"- exclame avergonzadísima.

"Sí, me dijo un millón de tonterías de que soy un irresponsable… pero si ser irresponsable de esa manera se trata a mi no me importaría serlo"- dijo acercándose hacia mi seductoramente rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos.

"No cambias… ve a empacar"- le dije algo molesta

"¡Oh, vamos Lidia! ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusto esa noche? Sabes que te encantó… digamos que soy irresistible"- me dijo seductoramente alzando una ceja.

"¡Lidia! ¿Estás despierta?"- era mi madre detrás de la puerta.

"¡Por Melín! ¡Mi mamá!"- exclame nerviosa- "Tienes que irte Draco, es en serio"- le dije apartándome de sus brazos empujándolo al balcón.

"Me voy si me dices que te encanto"- me amenazo riendo

"¡Vete!"- le dije nerviosa mirando hacia la puerta.

"¿Lidia?"- volvió a llamar mi madre detrás de la puerta.

"Di las palabras mágicas y me voy"- me volvió a decir con aire de arrogancia

"Si me encanto… ahora vete"- le dije molesta

"No, así no"- me volvió a decir- "dilo bien"

"¿Lidia? ¡Es hora de que te cambies!"- volvió a llamar mi madre

"¡Por Merlín! Si, Draco amor de mi vida, hombre más guapo y arrebatador del universo entero me encanto ahora bye"- le volví a decir apresurada.

"Yo sé"- me dijo otra vez con su arrogancia de siempre, justo cuando me iba a abrir la puerta me detuvo halando mi brazo y dándome un beso, sonrió y desapareció.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi madre enojada.

"¿Qué hacías? ¿No me escuchaste ahí dentro?"- me pregunto molesta, me examino con la mirada- "¿Y por qué estás tan acalorada?"

"Ah… es que… tuve una pesadilla"- mentí nerviosa.

"Bueno no importa… vístete. En media hora el señor Tate viene por tus cosas, vas sola"- me dijo mirándome feo- "Que tengas un lindo año"-volvió a decir dándome un leve abrazo y desapareciendo por la puerta.

Me duche lo más rápido que pude, estaba nerviosa porque vería a mis amigos otra vez y si les digo lo que sé esto podría ser el fin de nuestra amistad o quizás no y me apoyen. No sé qué hacer, no quiero perder una amistad que he intentado salvar y mantener durante tanto tiempo, especialmente si los he ayudado. Todo empeora ¡Todo! Me puse un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, unos pumps negros de gamuza y me cepille el cabello. El señor Tate entro a mi cuarto, se llevo los baúles con mis cosas dentro.

Llegamos a la estación King's Cross.

"Bueno, señorita, todo está listo"- me dijo el señor Tate

"Gracias"- le respondí

"Que tenga un buen año y no se meta en problemas"- me dijo quitándose su sombrero.

"Gracias, lo intentaré"- dije bromeando, por primera vez el señor Tate me sonrió y espero a que subiera al expreso.

Entre al Expreso de Hogwarts, camine por los compartimentos buscando a Harry o a algunos de mis otros dos amigos. Me choque con Luna quién repartía un periódico y tenía puesto unos lentes extraños.

"Hola, Lidia"- me saludo mirándome de manera soñadora.

"Hola, Luna"- le dije sonriéndole

"¿Quisquilloso?"- me pregunto.

"Sí, gracias"- le dije mientras me entregaba uno y lo tome. Se fue revoloteando y preguntando a cuanto estudiante estuviera a la visa si quería uno de esos.

"¡Lidia!"- exclamo Hermione, mientras venía corriendo hacia mi y me abrazo.

"¡Hermione!"- la abrace de vuelta- "Leí toda la novela… la ame"

"Lo sabía"- me dijo sonriendo- "Ven, estamos aquí".

Seguí a Hermione hacia el compartimento, vi a Harry y Ron quienes discutían amenamente sobre el juicio de Lucius Malfoy. De hecho todo el mundo sólo hablaba de eso en el tren.

"Hola, chicos"- los salude

"Hola"- me dijo Ron sonriéndome haciéndome lugar para sentarme a su lado, Hermione se sentó frente a mí.

"Estamos hablando del juicio"- me dijo Harry serio- "Sé que fuiste, está en El Profeta"

"Sí, tuve que ir… mis padres son grandes amigos de la familia Malfoy"- le respondí con aire de tristeza, ojalá no me pregunte más nada.

"¿Estas bien, Lidia?"- me pregunto Hermione examinando mi expresión.

"Sí, excelente"- le mentí esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa, por la cara que puso supe que no me creyó.

Paso Draco hablando con sus amigos, me miro de manera tierna y volvió a seguir hablando sobre que todo iba a cambiar en Hogwarts y se fue.

"Tengo que irme a buscar algo"- nos dijo Harry, tomo su capa de invisibilidad y se fue.

La señora del carro de golosinas paso anunciando los dulces que vendía.

"¡Oh! Tengo hambre pero mi madre solo me mando una manzana"-dijo Ron mirando su manzana de manera desagradable.

"Las manzanas son excelentes para quitar el hambre y el mal aliento"- dijo Hermione, mi amiga la sabelotodo.

"Ten, cómprate algo… luego me lo pagas"- le di a Ron un galeón.

"¡Oh, gracias Lidia! ¡Te prometo que te pago!"- dijo Ron esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras salía del compartimento- "¡Señora! ¡Señora espere!"-comenzó a llamar a la anciana del carrito de golosinas y fue a perseguirla.

Me levante del asiento y cerré la puerta.

"Necesito hablar contigo"- le dije a Hermione

"¿Qué sucedió?"- me pregunto Hermione, ella sabe que no es nada bueno.

"Tienes que prometerme que no me juzgarás, no pensarás mal de mi ni dejarás de hablarme porque yo te he demostrado a ti y a Harry y Ron que yo estoy de su bando"- le dije a Hermione, su expresión de preocupación se agrando.

"Somos amigas, pase lo que pase"- me dijo tomando mi mano para confortarme.

"¿Recuerdas la pelea que fuimos en el Ministerio de Magia?"-le pregunte

"Sí"- me respondió con curiosidad.

"Bueno, los mortifagos llegaron y mientras peleábamos en esa habitación rara había uno que no paraba de mirarme, no peleaba, no atacaba…solo estaba ahí como piedra mirándome"- le dije con un hilo de voz- "Bueno uno de los mortifagos cuando se retiraban dijo el nombre de Bartolomeu… así se llama mi padre"

Hermione abrió la boca de asombro, su cara de preocupación empeoro.

"¡Lidia! ¿Tú crees que sea él?"- me pregunto horrorizada

"Sé que es él"- le dije.

Le conté que mi padre me había dicho que lo era pero fue amenazado por Voldemort con obligarnos a mi madre y a mi a pertenecer a ellos pero él pidió que no. No le comente sobre Draco, preferí dejarlo así. No quiero traicionarlo.

"Lidia, debemos decirle a Harry… tu sabes que él no te dirá nada malo ni te juzgará… él sabe que tú no eres así"- me intento convencer- "Yo te apoyo"

"Hermione, tú sabes todo lo que tengo con Draco Malfoy y de por sí eso me costó tanto trabajo decirle a Harry y a ustedes sobre nuestra relación… esto hará que dude de mí y no me tenga confianza"- le dije triste

"¿Tienes una relación con Draco Malfoy?"- me pregunto Hermione incrédula- "¿No estas con Seamus?"

"No, eso termino… bueno supongo que termino… no le he dicho nada"- le dije confundida.

"Debes hablar con él y decirle todo porque si no todo empeorará"- me dijo- "Está en el compartimento de a lado".

Dude al principio, no quería hablar con Seamus. Nunca había terminado con alguien… bueno sí, con Draco pero me fue infiel.

"¡Ve!"- me dijo Hermione.

"Está bien, está bien"- le dije mientras me levantaba. Se abrió la puerta del compartimento y era Ron con varias golosinas en los brazos y una en su boca, lo mire con desagrado y me fui.

Camine hacia el compartimento donde se encontraba Seamus, durante el camino estaba más nerviosa que nunca, tenía miedo que se enojara o se pusiera mal. No quería perder su amistad porque es miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore. Me asome por la puerta y vi a Seamus con Dean hablando amenamente, los dos me miraron y esbozaron una gran sonrisa.

"Hola"- me saludo Dean.

Seamus se levanto de su asiento con una gran sonrisa, se acercó a mi y me beso en los labios con ternura, me quede petrificada cuando lo hizo.

"Siéntate"- me dijo haciéndome lugar con una gran sonrisa.

"Tengo que hablar contigo"- le dije mirando a Dean.

"Oh, tengo que ir a… a… que carajo… me avisan cuando terminan de hablar"- dijo Dean nervioso y desapareció por la puerta.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?"- me pregunto Seamus examinándome.

"Bueno… es sólo que tengo que hablar contigo sobre esto…o sea nosotros"- le dije nerviosa- "me gustas muchísimo, eres muy guapo y un excelente amigo, me apoyaste durante mi etapa de depresión y me trataste como nadie"

"Porque te quiero y te lo mereces"- me respondió Seamus

"Yo también te quiero y muchísimo pero… no siento que te quiera de manera romántica sino como un gran amigo al que quiero muchísimo"- le dije un poco triste- "no quiero que me dejes de hablar o me digas que me odias o me digas que no quieres saber nada de mi y me aleje de ti…"

"Lidia, no te odio"- dijo Seamus interrumpiéndome- "es solo que no me has dado la oportunidad de demostrarte que me puedes llegar a amar incluso más que al imbécil de Malfoy"

"Seamus… no"- intenté interrumpirlo

"Te quiero y me encantas"- dijo Seamus esbozando una sonrisa seductora, se acercó a mi oído y me susurro- "voy a ser tu amigo pero no te prometo que sea por mucho... te lo prometo"

Seamus se acercó a mi rostro, me miro los labios y luego mis ojos sonriendo, con una mano me tomo por detrás de la nuca y acerco mi rostro más al de él. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y me beso, yo no cerré los míos, los abrí como platos del asombro. Lo aparte con ambas manos de manera repentina.

"Seamus, no quiero nada romántico contigo"- le dije molesta

"Sí, yo sé… por ahora"- me volvió a decir, se acercó a mi rostro nuevamente pero esta vez me levante del asiento enojada.

"Dije que no"- le volví a decir muy enojada.

"No me doy por vencido"- me dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa, lo fulmine con la mirada y azote la puerta detrás de mí.

Regrese al compartimento con Hermione y Ron. Estaba muy molesta con Seamus ¿quién se ha creído? Cuando alguien dice no, es no.

"¿Cómo te fue?"- me pregunto Hermione

"¿Ed de?"- pregunto Ron con la boca llena salpicando un poco de chocolate.

"¿Podrías ser más asqueroso, Ronald?"- le dijo Hermione mirándolo con desagrado.

"No muy bien… voy a citarlo, dijo que _no me doy por vencido_"- le dije haciendo la señal de comillas.

"¡Ese Seamus!"- exclamo Ron riendo

"Es un tonto… igual que todos los chicos. Son como tontos y arrogantes"- dijo Hermione con desaprobación.

"Y las mujeres que les gusta hacerse las del rogar. ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustaría que dos chicos pelearan por ti?"- dijo Ron a Hermione.

"No, no me gustaría. No soy un trofeo ni un juego. Lidia tampoco lo es, ella se va a dar a respetar e ignorará a Seamus"- dijo Hermione molesta.

"Mujeres… primero dicen una cosa y en verdad quieren otra"-comento Ron.

"Cállate, Ron. Si no sabes, no hables"- le dije molesta.

Ron continuo comiendo sus golosinas, no guardo nada para la estadía en Hogwarts y no sé qué hará hasta la excursión a Hogsmeade. El tiempo pasó y Harry aún no regresaba. El tren se detuvo en la estación y no teníamos noticias de Harry.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"- les pregunte buscando con la mirada a Harry.

"A lo mejor ya se bajo yo debe estar por hacerlo"- dijo Ron

"Sí, puede que si. Adelantemos por mientras"- dijo Hermione.

Bajamos del tren juntos. No vi a Draco ni a Harry.


	27. Un horrible sueño

**Perspectiva de Draco**

La primera noche en Hogwarts de mi 6to año era el comienzo de mi pesadilla, de lo que tanto me venía persiguiendo desde el inicio del verano, lo que los padres de Lidia tanto evitaron a cambio de lealtad y que por mi culpa se vino abajo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Ese asqueroso mestizo se había metido en mi mente y vio lo que más me importa en la vida. Lidia. Tantas noches de tortura con mi tía Bellatrix en sus clases de oclumancia, era perfecto en eso, incluso me felicitaba ¿para caer de esta manera? ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido? Mi padre tiene razón, soy un inepto.

Llegue a la estación hundido en mis pensamientos, enfocado en lo que debo hacer y en vengarme de una sola persona… Potter. No me importa que sea su amigo, por culpa de él mi padre está en Azkaban y mi madre sufre todos los días por su ausencia.

Me encontré con Blaise y la descerebrada de Pansy quienes hablaban en un compartimento, me miraron cuando entre. Pansy me esbozo una sonrisa pero no pretendo sonreírle a esa tonta, además estoy bien con Lidia para más problemas.

"¡Hey! ¡Draco! ¡Aquí!"- me llamo Blaise. No tuve opción porque todos los compartimentos estaban llenos, me acerque a ellos y me senté con indiferencia.

Notaron inmediatamente que no me encontraba de humor para hablar con ellos. Mire por la ventana mientras el tren avanzaba.

"¿Estas bien?"- me pregunto la idiota de Pansy alargando su mano para tocar la mía, inmediatamente la quite.

"Perfecto"- le conteste cortante sin mirarla.

"Viejo, estás raro. Parece que alto te pasa"- me dijo Blaise.

"Nada me pasa ¿entendido?"- le dije fulminándolo con la mirada, él se apartó con miedo- "las cosas van a cambiar este año, Hogwarts ya no será lo mismo… se los prometo"

Ambos me miraron asustados pero los ignore, continúe viendo por la ventana cuando de repente sentí que alguien me miraba, como alguien que estaba sobre nosotros intentando escuchar nuestra conversación. Mire hacia arriba donde estaba mi abrigo pero no vi a nadie y en seguida pensé… Potter. ¿Cree que soy ingenuo?

El tren llego a su destino, todos nos levantamos para agarrar nuestros equipajes pero yo tenía algo pendiente con ese tonto.

"¿Vienes?"- me pregunto Pansy

"No, tengo algo pendiente que hacer"- le respondí.

"Te guardo un lugar a lado mio en el carruaje"- me dijo guiñando un ojo.

"No, lárgate"- le ordene.

"¿en el comedor?"- me volvió a rogar

"¡Te dije que no! ¡Piérdete!"- le grite. Pansy me miro con miedo y desapareció por la puerta.

Cerré todas las puertas y cortinas, me cerciore de que nadie estuviera alrededor. Mire a la parrilla que está sobre los asientos, saque mi varita lo más rápido que pude.

"¡Petrificus Totalus!"- conjure y como una piedra cayo Potter junto con su capa de invisibilidad. Espero se haya dado un buen golpe- "Esto es por meterte conmigo"- le dije dándole un puñetazo en su cara- "Esto por mi padre"- le volví a decir dándole otro en la cara nuevamente- "Te juro que me vengare de ti, maldito imbécil"- le volví a decir amenazándolo. Cubrí su cuerpo con la capa de invisibilidad- "Buen viaje de regreso, Potter".

Salí del Expreso de Hogwarts para ocupar uno de los últimos carruajes e irme. Busque a Lidia con la mirada entre la multitud pero no la veía, de repente la vi sentada en uno de los carruajes con Granger, el pobretón de Weasley y su hermana. De repente alguien me tiro de la capa con fuerza.

"¡Aléjate de Lidia!"- me amenazo el imbécil de Finnigan.

"Oh, sí… inmediatamente"- le dije burlándome de él- "¿celoso, Finnigan?"

"Es en serio, Malfoy… aléjate de ella"- me volvió a amenazar.

"Finnigan… la chica termino contigo. Eso significa que se acabó, que no quiere saber de ti más nunca porque sabe que el que le conviene soy yo"-le dije esbozando mi sonrisa maliciosa.

"Termino… pero no por mucho, Malfoy"- me volvió a decir enojado apretando los puños, solté una leve risita para que vea que no me importa- "Ella volverá a mi porque le hare ver que tú no eres más que un seguidor de Quien- tu-sabes y se alejara de ti en un instante"

"No sabes con quien hablas. Yo tú tengo más cuidado al dirigirte hacia mi porque no sabes de lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante"- le dije en tono amenazador- "Tu madre y tu serán los siguientes"- le dije esbozando una sonrisa amenazadora, Finnigan se estremeció.

Le di la espalda y me subí en uno de los carruajes con las personas de mi casa. Eran 3 chicas de Slytherin que me miraban de manera coqueta y reían entre ellas, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de comportamientos pero ahora los hallaba molesto aunque halagador.

Llegamos a Hogwarts y me baje del carruaje lo más rápido que pude para alcanzar a Lidia que caminaba más delante de mi entre la multitud. Tuve que empujar, dar codazos o simplemente arrollar a otros estudiantes para abrirme paso, algunos miraban enojados pero sus expresiones cambiaban cuando me veían. De repente el tonto de Finnigan se me adelanto, se puso a su lado y comenzó a hablarle, ella le respondía pero parecía molesta con su presencia.

Entramos al comedor y el tonto de Finnigan continuaba siguiéndola y acosándola, ella intentaba ignorarlo pero era imposible. Weasley y Granger reían por la escena, era bastante ridícula la verdad. Tuve una idea, me acerque a ella rápidamente apartando a Finnigan de su camino y la bese frente a todos los presentes. Pude ver con el rabillo del ojo a Granger cubriéndose la boca del asombro, a pobretón de Weasley con la bocota toda abierta sin disimular, escuche algunos cuchicheos de los estudiantes presentes y sentí la mirada de Finnigan. La seguí besándola solo acariciando nuestros labios, ella se tenso pero se rindió y me respondió el beso, la tome con una mano por la nuca para acariciar sus cabellos y hacer del beso mas intenso.

Me separe de ella para mirarla a los ojos, ella estaba agitada pero la calme esbozándole una sonrisa tierna. Lidia miro a sus amigos apenada, Granger solo me miro con desaprobación y el pobretón me continuaba con la boca abierta.

"Que tengas un lindo comienzo de año, hermosa"- le dije guiñándole un ojo y volví a besar sus labios rápido y me separé de ella, asintió nerviosa. Gire a ver a Weasley que continuaba en la misma posición y lo mire con desagrado- "Cierra la boca, Weasley o entrara una mosca".

Antes de irme, le sonreí con malicia a Finnigan que me miraba con odio y los puños cerrados, reí para mis adentro, aprenderá que ella es mía y no la comparto. Me fui triunfante a la mesa de mi casa, me senté a un lado de Blaise.

"Vaya espectáculo, amigo"- me dijo dándome unas palmadas en la espalda, solo reí.

"¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso?"- me reclamo Pansy enojada.

"Oh, aquí vamos nuevamente"- comento Blaise rodando los ojos harto de Pansy y sus celos de psicópata.

"Parkinson, vuelves a hacer alguna trastada a Lidia y te juro que me valdrá un pepino la pureza de tu sangre… podrías estar en mi lista de caza"- le dije amenazadoramente, ella se quedo callada y se fue con Daphne Greengrass.

Dumbledore se paro de su asiento para dar su discurso anual antes del banquete, cuando se paro frente al podio me miro, yo desvié la mirada asustado. No creo poder hacerlo, es imposible, simplemente no puedo. Sé que fallare. La tristeza volvió a adueñarse de mi cuerpo y de mi mente, comenzaron a venir imágenes horribles de Lidia y de mi madre, pude ver a Voldemor torturando a mi madre frente a mis ojos y dándosela de comer a su asquerosa culebra que tiene por mascota, me estremecí. Luego, pude ver una imagen de Lidia y Voldemort quien la tocaba de manera indecorosa frente a mí, le echaba la maldición crucciatus y ella moría al final de tanto sufrimiento. No escuche nada del discurso.

"Otro más"- comento Crabbe sentado a mi derecha.

"¿Qué?"- pregunte confundido saliendo de mi horrible pesadilla.

"Otro profesor nuevo. Remplazará a Umbridge"- me respondió Crabbe- "Horace Slughorn… el Señor Oscuro lo ha intentado persuadir a que se una pero se mantenía oculto"

"¿Qué te pasa, Draco? ¿El beso con Lidia te dejo soñando?"-se burlo Blaise, lo fulmine con la mirada y él se retracto- "Lo siento"

Tome un trago de mi jugo de calabaza para quitarme el sabor amargo que me dejaron esas terribles imágenes en mi cabeza, mire hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y ahí estaba comiendo mi hermosa Lidia. Ella sintió mi mirada insistente y me miro, me sonrió tímidamente y con mis labios pero sin dejar salir mi voz le dije "te amo", ella volvió a sonreír de manera soñadora y regreso su mirada a su plato, sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Justo en ese momento vimos al tonto de Potter con la lunática de Lovegood entrando al Gran Comedor. ¿Cómo rayos lo encontraron? Pero sonreí cuando vi que su nariz le sangraba y se cubría con un pañuelo manchado en sangre. La sangre sucia lo miro preocupada, tomo un paño y le intento quitar los rastros de sangre diciéndole algo. Potter miro a mi mesa y me fulmino con la mirada, le dijo algo a la sangre sucia como para calmarla, le sonreí a Potter con maldad. Nadie se mete con un Malfoy, nadie pone en vergüenza a mi familia ¡Nadie!

Al terminar la cena me fui con los de mi casa a la sala común, todos se quedaron un rato a platicar pero no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Tenía que empezar a diseñar un plan para reparar el Armario Evanescente sin que nadie se diera cuenta e intentar matar a Dumbledore de la manera menos sospechosa posible y rápida.

Me senté en el borde de mi cama a pensar sobre lo que tenía que hacer, no tengo la más remota idea de como llevar a cabo este plan. Pero si lo llevo a cabo y se dan cuenta de que fui yo ¿qué pensara Lidia de mí? ¿Qué pensara cuando sepa que soy uno de ellos? ¿Qué dirá cuando vea mi marca en mi antebrazo? ¿Se alejará de mi y no querrá saber nada? ¿No querrá verme nunca más?

Me levante de la cama y comencé a caminar por el dormitorio en círculos pensando en la guerra y Lidia ¿Peleará contra mi? ¿Y si durante la guerra muere por pertenecer al bando de Potter? Cerré mi puño y lo choque contra la pared, me dolió pero nada me duele más que la sensación de perderla para siempre. Caí en el suelo como derrotado, hundí mi rostro entre mis manos atormentado y pude sentir una leve lágrima caía de mi ojo derecho, definitivamente esto acabará mal. No puedo con esto.

Las imágenes que tuve en el comedor volvieron a atacarme, salieron disparadas en mi mente atormentándome. No puedo con esto. Mi madre, mi pobre madre que de por sí está mal emocionalmente con la aprensión de mi padre para ahora tener que lidiar con mi misión, si fallo ella muere y conociendo la mente retorcida de Voldemort sé que será horrible. ¡Basta! Golpee el piso con mis puños. No fue suficiente, otra vez las imágenes invadieron mi mente, esta vez era Lidia. Él sabe que la amo, lo vio en mi mente, vio todo lo que me hace sentir, él sabe que eso me dolerá más que cualquier cosa, lo sabe. ¡BASTA! Grite.

Pesadilla de Draco

_La mansión Malfoy está a oscuras. Draco entro a la mansión derrotado, con la mirada perdida, habían pasado meses de que había fallado en su intento de matar a Dumbledore y Voldemort lo sabía. Entro solo al comedor y miro a su alrededor, estaban todos los mortifagos mirándolo. Voldemort se encontraba en el medio y detrás de él su tía Bellatrix sonriendo como lunática._

_"Me mando llamar"-dijo Draco con hilo de voz pero seriamente._

_"Sí. Draco estoy muy decepcionado de tu desempeño como mortifago"- dijo Voldemort haciendo una pausa- "No cumpliste con tu deber. La única cosita que te pedí hacer y me fallaste. Según informes no fue exactamente así… tú no quisiste matarlo"_

_"Sí, si quise mi señor. Le aseguro que sí"- afirmo Draco asustado._

_"No, Draco, no. Estás mintiendo y eso me enoja mucho más"- dijo Voldemort enojado- "¡Te vendiste! ¡Hiciste un trato con Dumbledore! Le pediste la seguridad de Lidia y tu madre a cambio de su vida"_

_"¡NO! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!"-grito Draco desesperado perdiendo la cordura._

_"¡¿ME LLAMAS MENTIROSO? ¿LLAMAS MENTIROSO A TU AMO? ¡ME HAS TRAICIONADO! ¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE JURASTE EN TU INGENUIDAD QUE DUMBLEDORE MANTENDRÍA SEGURAS A ELLAS!"- grito Voldemort- "Bellatrix trae a Narcissa"- le ordenó mirando a la bruja perturbada que acariciaba sus manos con emoción._

_"¡NO!"- grito Draco abalanzándose hacia Voldemort pero dos mortifagos lo tomaron por los brazos deteniéndolo._

_Narcissa entro al comedor llena de moretones en la cara, despeinada y su ropa llena de huecos, miro a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

_"¡NO! ¡SUELTALA! ¡NO!"-gritaba Draco intentando zafarse de sus cautivos._

_"¡Avada Kedavra!"-exclamo Voldemort, una luz verde de su varita salió y le dio a Narcissa quien cayo al suelo inconsciente._

_"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MADREEEEEEEEE!"- grito Draco de dolor llorando- "¡MALDITO ASQUEROSO MESTIZO SANGRE SUCIA!"- volvió a gritar Draco a Voldemort._

_Voldemort  
rio._

_"Traigan a la niña"-ordeno Voldemort._

_Geyback traía a Lidia, la miraba con deseo mientras se lamia sus labios. Lidia estaba peor que Narcissa, su ropa estaba mucho más desgarrada, tenía moretones en los brazos como marcas de enormes manos, cortadas en los labios y en las mejillas. Apenas podía caminar, tenía la expresión perdida. _

_"¡SI LA HAS TOCADO ASQUEROSO! ¡SI LA HAS TOCADO TE MATO!"- grito Draco llorando de rabia dirigiéndose a Greyback que solo se limito a sonreír con maldad y olió el cuello de la chica moribunda con deseo. Draco volvió a forcejear pero era imposible zafarse_

_"Dra… Draco"- susurro Lidia como pudo mirándolo asustada pero sin fuerzas para tan siquiera sostenerse pero los fuertes brazos del hombre lobo lo hacían._

_"Todo estará bi-bi-bien… te lo prometo amor"- intento calmar a Lidia sabiendo lo que venía, se podía ver en los ojos de la chica que estaba muerta del miedo._

_"Oh, el amor adolescente… tan conmovedora escena"- dijo Voldemort burlándose mientras caminaba alrededor de Lidia y Greyback- "¿Qué haré con esta traidora? ¿Greyback o muerte instantánea? ¿Qué opinan?"- volvió a decir burlonamente a los mortifagos quienes no dijeron nada intentaban mantener la mirada al suelo, sólo Bellatrix rompió a reír a carcajadas._

_"¡SUELTALA! ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO! ¡HAZMELO A MÍ! ¡MATAME A MI, PORFAVOR! ¡MI VIDA POR LA DE ELLA!"-gritaba Draco desesperado mientras espesas lágrimas recorrían su mejilla._

_"¿Greyback o muerte rápida?"- volvió a decir Voldemort burlonamente, Greyback se relamía los labios, Lidia miraba con miedo a Draco._

_"¡NOOOOOOOOO!"- volvió a gritar Draco._

_"Yo creo que…"- volvió a decir Voldemort de forma malévola y sonriendo- "Grey…"_

Fin de la pesadilla.

Draco despertó agitado de golpe incorporándose en su cama, sudando y sin poder respirar. Jadeaba del susto, se seco el labio inferior y la frente con el dorso de su mano y siguió jadeando de la horrible imagen que su subconsciente le creó, era su peor miedo y aseguró que no tenía opción para elegir qué hacer. Miro a su alrededor y suspiro al ver que no fue más que una pesadilla, pero sabe que podría hacerse realidad si fallaba. ¿Qué hacer?

* * *

**Hola a todas, **

**Aquí les traigo un capitulo más de esta historia. Espero les guste y me dejen reviews. Les dedico este fic a las chicas que me han dado favorito, folow y reviews: Sandy Cecy, Lizz-15, Las Nekos del Ying- Yang y Yami Yue07.**

**Besos,**

**Emma**


	28. Mi lugar es contigo por siempre

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Al día siguiente de nuestra primera noche en Hogwarts no paso nada interesante durante toda la mañana, dimos clases aburridísimas y no vi a Draco en el almuerzo. Al terminar de comer Hermione, Ron, Ginny y yo nos fuimos a tomar un poquito de sol al jardín de Hogwarts para luego ir a unas clases más.

"Es agradable, ¿cierto"- dijo Hermione mientras la brisa fresca corría y los rayos del sol pegaban pero de manera tenue.

"Oh, sí."- dijo Ron estirándose en el pasto- "He comido mucho, me siento inflamado"- dijo quejándose mientras se tocaba su estomago.

"De la manera que comiste hoy me asombraría si dijeras que estas perfecto"- le dije de forma sarcástica.

"No molestes, Lidia"- dijo enojado- "Cuando te duela el estómago me burlare de ti también"

"Yo siempre cuido lo que como para no arrepentirme luego"- le respondí.

"Mamá siempre le da de comer cada 3 horas por eso come tanto en el colegio porque solo hay desayuno, almuerzo y cena"- dijo Ginny riendo.

"¿Cada 3 horas? Mínimo eres un bebé, Ron"- dije burlándome

"¡Si! El bebé de mamá"- dijo Hermione burlándose, las tres rompimos a carcajadas.

En nuestras risas se nos unió Harry, venía de la reunión con los compañeros de quidditch. Debido a que varios se han graduado, muchos puestos quedaron libres.

"Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?"- nos saludo.

"Burlándonos de Ron"- contesto Ginny esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Sabías que Ron debe comer cada 3 horas?"- le pregunto Hermione riendo.

"Sí, lo sé"- respondió Harry muriendo de risa- "¿Todo un bebé, no?"

"¿Tú también?"- reclamo Ron a Harry quien solo soltó una risa.

"Oye, Ron. ¿Por qué no te unes al equipo?"- le propuso Harry

"No sé, creo que no soy bueno en eso"- intento explicar Ron. Harry y Ron continuaron hablando sobre el equipo de Gryffindor con Ginny.

Me sentía cómoda con mis amigos, pero cuando Harry estaba mi humor cambiaba por lo que le ocultaba. Hermione se portaba conmigo de buena manera, se mostraba preocupada por mi estado de ánimo, por hacerme sentir mejor y sacarme una sonrisa. Se dio cuenta que la llegada de Harry me afecto un poco, me aparto a un lado para hablarme.

"Tienes que decirle"- me dijo Hermione en voz baja- "te está matando, Lidia"

"Yo sé… es solo que… no puedo. No me salen las palabras para hacerlo"- le intente explicar a Hermione

"Harry es el único que puede ayudarte y con el que puedes confiar"- me intento convencer Hermione, baje la mirada triste- "Lidia, debes dejarnos ayudarte… te prometo que él no te juzgará. Te conoce bien, sabe que no eres así como ellos… te conoce, Lidia"

"Es difícil, Hermione"- dude en decirle.

"Lidia, debes ayudarte para que te ayuden"- me convenció Hermione.

"Está bien pero no todavía… no estoy lista"- le respondí.

"Entre más rápido mejor... hazlo lo antes posible"- me volvió a decir Hermione.

Tuvimos nuestra primera clase de Pociones, esto significa una cosa… veré a Draco Malfoy. No lo había visto de hace dos días, no cartas, ni mensajes, me estaba preocupando mucho pero al fin una clase juntos. Draco estaba en la banca sentado esperándome, se veía diferente, se veía terrible. Parecía más delgado, sus ojos hundidos y oscuras ojeras debajo de ellos, su piel estaba más pálida. Se veía como enfermo. Al verme esbozo una sonrisa forzada, le sonreí y me senté a su lado.

"Hola"- le salude mientras me sentaba

"Hola, hermosa"- me dijo como siempre.

"Te veo diferente ¿estas bien?"- le pregunte examinándolo con la mirada.

"Sí, bastante bien"- me mintió- "¿Puedes ir a la Sala de Menesteres hoy a eso de las 11:00 P.M.?"

"Claro"- le respondí preocupada.

El nuevo profesor entro pero Harry y Ron no habían llegado. Nos enseño la poción para el amor, todas las chicas nos acercamos para verla mejor. Suspire para olerla, era exquisito el aroma, me hipnotizaba.

"La poción del amor huele diferente para cada persona según sus gustos. A ver… Granger ¿A qué huele la poción para usted?"- le pregunto a Hermione.

"Menta y dentífrico"- respondió Hermione

"Barcasnegras ¿a que huele para usted?"- me pregunto el profesor.

"Vainilla, fresas y coco"- respondí.

"Parkinson, dígame a que huele"- le pregunto el profesor a Pansy.

"¿Azufre?"- bromeo Draco, algunos reímos y Pansy lo fulmino con la mirada.

"A chocolate"- respondió Pansy enojada.

Nos mando a hacer en nuestro primer día una poción extraña, yo no era muy buena en eso pero Draco sí al igual que Hermione. Durante la explicación entraron Harry y Ron agitados, el profesor Slughorn giro sobre sus pies para ver quienes habían entrado.

"Vaya, Harry Potter y ¿usted es?"- pregunto el profesor a Ron.

"Weasley, señor. Ron Weasley"- le contesto Ron agitado,

"Sí, Weasley… llegan tarde pero se los perdonaré. Tomen los libros de esa estantería"- les indico a ambos.

Ron y Harry tomaron sus libros y se ubicaron en sus mesas. Comenzamos a hacer el trabajo Draco y yo, pero simplemente no podíamos cortar la pepita esa negra, se nos escapaba, incluso a Hermione le costó trabajo. Nadie logró hacer el trabajo bien, solo Harry quien gano la poción de suerte liquida.

Toda la tarde no vi más a Draco, pero al que sí vi era a Seamus quien me seguía a todos lados pero siempre me mantenía rodeada de mis amigos para evitarle. Durante la cena no vi a Draco, eso me causo una extrema preocupación.

"Creo que no tengo hambre"- anuncie a mis amigos que estaban comiendo gustosamente unas chuletas ahumadas con cebolla caramelizada.

"¿Me das tu plato?"- me dijo Ron señalando mi porción.

"Sí, claro… tómalo"- le dije dándole mi plato.

"¿A dónde vas?"- me pregunto Harry sacando la mirada del libro de pociones.

"A la biblioteca, tengo que sacar un libro que mi madre me recomendó y me quedare a leerlo"- mentí levantándome de mi silla.

Sé que Draco me dijo que no fuera hasta las 11:00 P.M. pero la curiosidad y la preocupación me mataban, no me podía concentrar, algo no anda bien. Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, me abrí paso entre algunos estudiantes pero sin empujarlos, no quiero problemas con nadie. Llegue al séptimo piso y me pare frente a la pared en donde se encuentra la Sala de Menesteres, cerré mis ojos y pensé "necesito un salón para ver a Draco Malfoy solos sin ser interrumpidos por nadie", apareció una puerta frente a mi, mire a ambos lados cerciorándome que nadie me viera, gire la perilla y entre cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

Me adentre en la sala buscando con la mirada a Draco, lo vi. Estaba sentado en un sillón con el rostro hundido entre sus manos, al escuchar que cerré la puerta me miro asustado. Le esboce una sonrisa al verlo, se levanto de golpe y corrió hacia mi y me abrazo con fuerza, le respondí el abrazo preocupada.

"No puedo"- me dijo casi sin voz abrazándome fuerte- "¡no puedo hacerlo!"

"¡Draco me preocupas! ¿Qué pasa?"- le dije separándome de él buscando su mirada, su rostro estaba peor que antes, se veía atormentado- "Draco, háblame"

"No sé qué hacer… no puedo, siento que no puedo hacerlo"- me volvió a decir desesperado mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón, coloque una de mis manos en su pierna para confortarlo.

"¿No puedes hacer lo que te mando tú-sabes-quién?"- le pregunte

"Sí, no puedo… debo hacerlo pero no puedo, Lidia. No quiero perderte pero no tengo la valentía de cumplir con su misión"- me respondió volviendo a hundir su rostro entre sus manos- "¡Me voy a volver loco!"

"Pero no me has dicho qué misión te ordenó… quizás te puedo ayudar"- le dije mientras con mi mano tomaba su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos-"por favor, Draco… somos pareja y debes decirme qué debes hacer y yo debo ayudarte"

"¡No! ¡Tú estás fuera de esto! ¡No se te ocurra volver a decir una barbaridad como la que acabas de decir!"- me grito quitando mi mano de un golpe, lo mire asustada. Me tomo por los hombros con fuerza- "¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso! ¡¿Está claro?"

Asentí sin decir una palabra, sólo lo miraba asustada. ¿Desde cuándo se había tornado tan violento conmigo? Siempre fue un caballero, excepto la infidelidad, pero de ahí en más era un caballero, un príncipe azul al rescate. ¿Ahora me sacude de forma violenta por los hombros?

Inmediatamente Draco se dio cuenta de mi expresión, miro sus manos sosteniendo mis hombros con mucha fuerza y la manera tan violenta con la que me sacudió, me volvió a mirar a los ojos y los vio inundados en lágrimas amenazadoras con salir.

"Lo-lo-lo s-s-siento"- intento decir Draco mientras me soltaba los hombros, hundió su rostro en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar desesperado.

"Draco, oh…. Por favor, Draco…dime qué es lo que sucede… me estás matando"- le dije llorando con él mientras abrazaba fuertemente su rostro. Los dos lloramos juntos por un rato, él por su tormento y yo por él.

Al rato se volvió hacia mí y me dio un extraño beso en mis labios, estaba lleno de dolor y tristeza… así de bien le conozco.

"Todos tenemos algo que nos atormenta, Draco… todos, incluso yo"- le dije sosteniendo su hermoso rostro lleno de dolor, el me miraba- "pero hay algo que debes saber… siempre tendrás alguien a tu lado que te apoyará, que estará ahí para ti, te quitará ese dolor que tienes en el alma, que te ama con su alma y nunca jamás te defraudará… esa soy yo"- le dije para intentar confortarlo.

"¿Me lo juras?"- me pregunto con esperanza- "¿Me juras que te quedarás a mi lado sin importar nada? ¿Sin importar lo que tenga que hacer y lo lleve a cabo?"

"Sí, te lo juro… eres el amor de mi vida, Draco y no pienso moverme de mi lugar… mi lugar es contigo por siempre"- le dije alzando mi mano cerrándolo en un puño sólo dejando mi dedo meñique al aire, Draco sonrió como un niño y me imito estrechando nuestros meñiques como juramento.

Pedí una cama doble en mi mente al Salón de Menesteres para poder dormir algo, nos acostamos en la cama abrazados y nos besamos. Nos besamos por necesidad, por pasión, por amor, nos besamos para consolarnos el uno al otro, para que sepamos que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos porque nos amamos. Tomé mi decisión, hablaré con Harry y ayudaré en lo más que pueda pero sin descuidar ni traicionar la confianza de Draco. Voldemort no se saldrá con la suya y no atormentará la persona que más amo en la vida. No me doy por vencida.


	29. Lidia se confiesa

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Al día siguiente desperté junto a Draco quien me abrazaba por detrás de mi espalda, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Gire para verlo cara a cara, tenía la expresión de un pequeño niño de 5 años que dormía exhausto después de un día lleno de aventuras y travesuras, sonreí al ver su hermosa cara de ángel. Draco abrió sus ojos grises y me miro tierno, sonrió al verme y me abrazo fuerte, me hundí en sus brazos.

"Tenemos que irnos"- le dije

"No, quedémonos más"- me pidió ronroneando

"No, Draco… hay que ir a clases y nadie sabe dónde estamos"-le dije levantándome.

"¿Por qué eres tan responsable?"- dijo levantándose.

Me acompaño hasta el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, me dio un último beso en los labios y se fue caminando a su sala común. Era temprano, las 6:00 A.M. asique la sala estaba vacía. Subí las escaleras a mi dormitorio y me acosté en mi cama, Hermione y Ginny dormían aún.

Con el paso del tiempo, Draco se veía cada vez más y más acabado, me preocupaba mucho. No todas las noches nos veíamos en la Sala de Menesteres, sólo cuando él me lo pedía pero no hacíamos nada.

Empezaron las audiciones para el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, Harry convenció a Ron a participar pero él se mostraba taciturno. Había un chico que estaba detrás de los huesitos de Hermione, se veía muy bien pero a ella no le interesaba mucho… ella ama a Ron.

"¿Listo para el gran día?"- le pregunte a Ron en el desayuno antes de la audición.

"Noo… me siento mal… tengo nauseas"- contesto Ron nervioso sin probar bocado.

"Si no comes te vas a desmayar, y si te desmayas te romperás algo de tu cuerpo y te llevarían a San Mungo y no estarás en el equipo y otro sí"-le dije bromeando

"Oh, Lidia no seas exagerada"- dijo Ginny riéndose de su hermano.

"¡Es la verdad! ¡Saben que cuando yo digo algo y no me hacen caso ocurre!"- dije ofendida

"Ron, eres bueno con la escoba y lo sabes… hemos practicado todo el verano"- dijo Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda a Ron.

"Te he visto volar y eres bueno, Ron. Lo harás excelente"-dijo Hermione, Ron se ruborizó.

Fuimos a acompañar a Ron en su audición para ser parte del equipo de Gryffindor, el pobre estaba hecho un saco de nervios. Hermione y yo decidimos observarlo y darle ánimos desde las gradas.

"Ojalá lo logre"- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

"¡Sí lo hará! Él es bueno lo que pasa es que aun no lo sabe"-dije riendo

Era el turno de Ron para ser guardián, al principio empezó medio débil y las atrapaba de pura suerte pero le costaba.

"¡WOOOJOOOO! ¡RON! ¡TU PUEDES!"- le apoye

"¡VAMOS RON!"- grito Hermione.

Luego era el turno de Cormac McLaggen, el chico empezó bien evitando que algunas quaffles entraran. Vi que Hermione susurro algo y de repente el chico fallo.

"¿Qué hicieron con Hermione?"- pregunte al ver que había hecho trampa.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- me dijo haciéndose la tonta

"Estas cambiando, Hermione, estas cambiando… me agrada"- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

"No sé de lo que hablas y si dices algo lo negare rotundo"-dijo riendo

"Tu secreto a salvo conmigo"- le respondí.

Ron obtuvo el puesto, estábamos muy contentas con él. A Cormac no le dieron nada porque mi querida amiga, la que nunca hace trampa, le gusta jugar limpio y no rompe las reglas… ayudo a Ron. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Hermione Granger haciendo trampa? Bueno, ella ama a Ron… no la culpo.

Vino el primer partido del año, la primera vez que Ron iba a jugar quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor como guardián. Ron estaba verde durante el desayuno con su uniforme puesto, no paraba de hacer asqueadas de repente al vernos comer, tenía nauseas el pobre. Hermione se veía preocupada por él.

"Hola, Ron"- era Lavender Brown.

"Hola"- respondió Ron con un hilo de voz.

"Suerte en el partido de hoy… te estaré apoyando"- dijo Lavender.

"Ah, si gracias…creo"- respondió Ron nervioso. Lavender se fue corriendo.

Hermione fulmino con la mirada a Lavender por acercarse a Ron y decir ese comentario fuera de lugar pero no dijo nada, solo se mostro algo molesta.

"Creo que necesitarás esto"- dijo Harry sacando su frasco de suerte liquida.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás demente?"- le reclame

"¡No! ¡Harry! ¡Si se dan cuenta que hiciste trampa! ¡No debes!"-dijo Hermione enojada, a Ron se le iluminaron los ojos al ver el liquido que Harry vertía en su jugo de calabaza. Ron se sentía mejorado, como nunca, poderoso, estaba emocionado.

"¡Me siento bien! ¡Voy a ganar!"- dijo Ron levantándose de su silla y desapareciendo del comedor.

"¿De verdad creen que se la daría?"- dijo Harry mirándonos a las dos- "Aquí esta… es solo para darle confianza"

Hermione y yo nos dirigimos al campo de quidditch, hacía una brisa fría que anunciaba el invierno cercano. Nos abrigamos bien para no pescar ningún resfriado. Al ser el primer partido todo Hogwarts asistió a verlo. Ron lo hacía increíble, se mostraba sumamente seguro de sí mismo, cada quaffle que detenía lo celebraba y todos con él. Al final Gryffindor gano y hubo una gran celebración esa noche en la sala común, todos gritaban "RON, RON, RON" y el emocionado recibiendo atención de todos.

"No bajará de esa nube en un buen tiempo"- le dije a Harry

"Ah, se lo merece después de todo"- me respondió.

Hermione estaba muy contenta con Ron, de hecho estaba dispuesta a hablar con él después de la fiesta y decirle todo lo que sentía por él. Justo en ese momento Lavender se abalanzo contra Ron dándole tremendo beso y lo peor fue que él se lo respondió abrazándola y besándola, todos celebraron con esa escena pero Hermione se fue enojada. Harry y yo nos miramos, decidimos ir a seguirla para consolarla.

Salimos de la sala común y Hermione se encontraba llorando al final de la escalera, me dolió verla tan mal por culpa de esa arrastrada de Lavender. Harry y yo nos sentamos de cada lado de ella abrazándola por lo sucedido, ella no paraba de llorar. Nunca había visto a Hermione llorar por un chico.

"Está bien, está bien"- dije abrazándola mientras ella sollozaba en mi hombro- "Déjalo salir"

"N-n-n-no p-p-pu-puedo creerr que-que-que me haya hecho esstooo"- decía llorando.

"Es un tonto, se dejo llevar por la atención"- intento explicar Harry.

"Hermione… ningún hombre merece tus lágrimas, hay muchos chicos que te encuentran muy atractiva e inteligente y te van a apreciar"- le dije a Hermione pero ella continuaba llorando.

De repente escuche risitas y una voz de hombre, aparecieron Lavender y Ron tomados de la mano corriendo.

"Oh, disculpen"- dijo Lavender riendo- "Vamos, Ronnie, vamos a un lugar menos lleno"

"Sí, voy"- respondió Ron, Lavender se adelanto y se fue-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Hermione?"

Hermione se levanto enojada de la escalera, miro con mucho odio a Ron. Los pajaritos que ella tenía revoloteando sobre su cabeza se quedaron quietos volando en el aire.

"¡Oppugno!"- exclamo Hermione sacando su varita apuntando hacia Ron, los pajaritos volaron directo hacia él atacándolo pero los logro esquivar.

"Vamos, Hermione"- le dije rodeándola con un brazo sobre sus hombros, ella me siguió llorando hacia el dormitorio.

Ella se acostó en su cama llorando, me senté a su lado y le acaricie el cabello para confortarla. Después de dos horas llorando, Hermione calló rendida producto del cansancio y de las lágrimas, me sentí tan mal al verla así. Tantas veces que ella paso por eso conmigo ahora yo era la que tenía que consolarla.

Los días pasaron, Hermione estaba mejor pero seguía enojadísima con Ron por haberla traicionado de esta manera y Lavender amaba ponerla furiosa. Le estaba empezando a agarrar odio a Lavender. Ron y ella se la pasaban besándose todo el maldito día, era desagradable y lo peor es que es tan ciego que no ve que lástima a Hermione. Mientras almorzábamos y Ron se besuqueaba con la otra, Draco se acercó a nuestra mesa, me sorprendió que lo hiciera, incluso Lavender dejo en paz a Ron por mirar a Draco.

"¿Se te perdió algo hurón?"- le pregunto desafiante Lavender. Draco la miro de arriba abajo e ignoró a la odiosa de Lavender, yo la fulmine con la mirada.

"Lidia ¿puedes venir un momento?"- me pregunto

"Ah, sí… claro"- le respondí.

Me levante de la mesa sin dudarlo, pude ver que Harry lo miraba con recelo. Harry y Draco se miraron el uno al otro, Draco esbozo una sonrisa y me siguió. Nos detuvimos fuera del Gran Comedor.

"¿Qué paso, Dra…?"- le pregunte pero él me interrumpió tirando de mi cintura hacia él y dándome un beso repentino, rodee con mis brazos su cuello y coloque una mano en su cabellera platinada para hacer el beso más intenso, teníamos una semana de no vernos. Nos separamos para recuperar el aliento.- "¿Vamos a Hogsmaede?"- le pregunte agitada.

"De hecho de eso te quería hablar…"- dijo separándose de mi mirando al piso- "No puedo ir"

"¿Pero por qué? Tenemos una semana sin vernos más que en clases y ya casi es navidad"- le reclame triste

"Lo siento, preciosa… sé que íbamos a ir pero algo surgió y no puedo"- me respondió triste- "Espero me entiendas".

"¿Es eso verdad?"- le pregunte, Draco se quedo callado sin responder- "Dime, Draco… ¿es eso?"

"Sí"- me respondió mirando al suelo.

"Ah"- le dije cayendo en cuenta, es su misión… el gran misterio que no me quiere decir.

"Pero te prometo que te lo retribuiré… te lo prometo"- me dijo alzando la mirada para convencerme.

"¿Así como prometiste que ibas a ir a Hogsmaede conmigo? ¿Así como prometiste que nos veríamos todos los días?"- le reclame molesta cruzando los brazos, él me miro divertido.

"Amo cuando te enojas"- me dijo sonriéndome seductoramente- "Te ves más hermosa ¿lo sabías?"

"Está bien… te entiendo"- le dije sonriendo pero evitaba hacerlo, mis esfuerzos eran inútiles.

"Te amo"- me dijo dándome un último beso rápido y se fue.

Harry, Ron y Hermione fuimos a Hogsmeade juntos, teníamos tiempo que no íbamos a distraernos solo nosotros y pasar un buen rato. Fuimos a comer un poco y beber cerveza de mantequilla a las Tres Escobas.

"¿Dónde dejaste a Lavender?"- le pregunto Hermione molesta a Ron.

"Con razón había algo molesto que faltaba aquí"- comente sarcásticamente, Harry y Hermione rieron.

"Graciosa, Lidia… de hecho, Hermione, mi novia está con Parvati buscando unas cosas para Adivinación"- dijo Ron molesto, Hermione soltó un bufido.

"Tengo que hablar algo con ustedes"- dijo Harry serio- "Es sobre Voldemort… creo que Draco Malfoy está haciendo algo raro ¿se acuerdan cuando lo vimos en Borgin and Burke's con Greyback y su madre?"

"Sí, sé a lo que quieres llegar Harry… Draco no es un mortífago"- dijo Hermione molesta.

"Es cierto además es muy joven para serlo"- dijo Ron

"Mira, Harry… es muy incómodo para mi hablar de esto pero las veces que hemos estado juntos… Draco no tiene la marca"- le intente decir defendiendo a Draco.

"Lidia, necesito que me ayudes e investigues a Draco lo más que puedas"- me dijo Harry

"¡No! No planeo espiar a mi novio"- le dije enojándome

"No puedes pedirle que haga eso, Harry"- le reclamo Hermione.

"Pero necesitamos información"- dijo Harry molesto.

"Sí, la necesitamos Harry pero tampoco es espiar a mi novio…nosotros no hablamos de esto nunca y no planeo interrogarlo"- le dije molesta- "Si tu quieres investigar, hazlo tú pero no me pidas interrogar a mi pareja ¿está claro?"

"¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Defiendes a un mortifago?"- me acuso Harry, cerré mis puños bajo la mesa intentando controlarme.

"¡Yo no defiendo a nadie!"- le grite enojada

"¿Entonces por qué no nos ayudas?"- me pregunto Harry enojado.

"No entenderías"- susurre

"¡LIDIA! ¿POR QUÉ NO AYUDAS?"- me volvió a gritar Harry

"¡Harry! ¡Ya basta!"- lo detuvo Hermione- "Lidia hablará contigo cuando el momento sea oportuno ¿verdad, Lidia?"

"Sí"- respondí

"Creo que es hora de regresar ¿no creen?"- dijo Ron intentando calmar las cosas.

Nos dirigimos de vuelta a Hogwarts, Harry y yo no volvimos a pelear en todo el trayecto, ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra. Quiero hablar con él pero siento que si le digo puede pensar que yo soy una clase de espía o algo así, pero creo que el momento de decirle ha llegado. Mientras caminábamos, Katie Bell y su amiga iban detrás de nosotros, de repente Katie voló por los aires retorciéndose de dolor y gritando, había soltado un collar. Haggrid vio todo.

"¡No toquen ese collar!"- dijo Haggrid- "¡No la toquen!"

Retrocedimos. Mcgonaghall nos llamo a su oficina molesta, pensé que querría saber qué había sucedido. Fuimos con la amiga de Katie Bell.

"¿Saben que el collar estaba envenenado?"- dijo la profesora con un hilo de voz- "¿De dónde consiguió eso?"

"No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea… sólo sé que ella no paraba de decir que debía entregarlo urgentemente a Dumbledore, que era necesario dárselo"- dijo la amiga de Katie llorando- "La única vez que nos separamos fue cuando ella debía ir al baño y de ahí en más ya ella tenía el collar pero no sé quién se lo dio"

"Ustedes cuatro… ¿por qué será que siempre están presentes cuando hay problemas?"- reclamo la profesora.

"Lo mismo me pregunto siempre"- respondió Ron.

"Yo sé quién fue"- dijo Harry- "¡Fue Draco Malfoy!"

"¡Cielos! Potter, esa es una acusación muy seria de su parte…abriremos una investigación y hablare con el profesor Snape sobre esto… ¡Retírense!"- nos dijo la profesora.

Mientras caminábamos no aguante más, tenía que hablar con Harry. Ron y Hermione se adelantaron, tire del brazo a Harry.

"Necesito hablar contigo"- le dije seria

"Claro"- me respondió extrañado.

Caminamos a la biblioteca apresuradamente, nos metimos en uno de los cubículos de vidrio de estudio, lo cerré y puse un hechizo silenciador.

"Promete que no dejarás de hablarme, que tendrás mente abierta, que confías en mi por la lealtad que te he demostrado durante dos años y por toda la ayuda que te di, promete que no me juzgarás"- le pedí con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

"Lidia, soy tu amigo… claro que no dejaré de hablarte"- me respondió

"Este verano cuando regrese a casa para vacaciones… pues…"-le conté todo, Harry no me interrumpió pero puso expresión de lástima y dolor al decirle que mi padre era un mortifago y que mi madre y yo corremos peligro, pero no dije nada de Draco.

"Yo... Lidia…no sé qué decir"- dijo Harry impresionado.

"Tengo que sacar de esto a mi padre… sé que no es una perita en dulce pero él no es capaz de matar a alguien, Harry… él no es así"- dije llorando finalmente. Harry me abrazo, dejando que hundiera mi rostro en su pecho.

"Lidia, no debes ponerte en riesgo por mi"- dijo Harry separándose de mí secándome las lágrimas y sonriéndome tiernamente- "Eres una gran amiga y sé que tienes un corazón puro… y porque te quiero y me importas, no deberías seguir en el E.D."

"¡No! ¡Jamás! Debo ayudarte…esto es personal, Harry…Voldemort se metió con mi familia, no puedo permitirlo"- dije molesta mientras mis lágrimas espesas llenas de ira corrían por mi mejilla.

"Lidia, no…"- dijo Harry pero lo interrumpí

"¡Es mi decisión, está tomada!"- le dije finalmente.

"¡Tienes que mantenerte al margen!"- dijo Ron molesto levantándose del sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras Harry caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea y Hermione y yo estábamos sentadas en el sillón.

"Ron ¿qué harías si Voldemort te amenaza a ti y a tu familia a cambio de lealtad? ¿Lo harías?"- le pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos, él no respondió pero me miraba con lástima- "Mi padre no es un mal hombre a pesar de su manera de ser, siempre me enseño a hacer lo correcto y es una persona bondadosa pero un mortifago jamás ¡Llámale amor o cobardía, pero si él no quiere arriesgarse yo sí!"

"Lidia, pero es que es…"- intento decir Ron pero lo interrumpí

"¿Diferente? ¿De qué manera? Tus padres son parte de la Orden del Fénix y ayudan sin chistar, tienen muchos hijos…especialmente tú y Ginny que aun los necesitan ¿Por qué poner en riesgo sus vidas o a sus hijos ayudando a Harry?"- le dije molesta mientras mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos- "Porque es lo correcto, porque se quieren arriesgar para darles una vida mejor, para evitar muchas cosas que podrían perderse, porque los aman, porque confían en Harry a pesar de todos los riesgos que tienen. Así me siento yo con mi familia…lo siento pero es lo correcto"

"Tiene razón"- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, Ron la miró asombrado puesto que no esperaba que ella me apoyara- "Lidia tiene razón… cada uno pelea por su familia y ella pelea por la suya. Yo también tengo mi riesgo, por ser muggle soy de las primeras en su lista de cacería y aun así voy a arriesgarlo todo"

"Bueno… entonces ¿sigues en el juego?"- me pregunto Harry cambiando su expresión seria por una más divertida esbozándome una sonrisa, yo asentí decidida secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

La Navidad se avecinaba, el profesor Slughorn es conocido por sus famosas fiestas navideñas que daba a sus estudiantes más queridos, famosos y excepcionales. Hermione, Harry y yo fuimos invitados a la cena, podíamos llevar a una pareja esa noche asique yo ya tenía planeado a quien llevar pero Harry y Hermione no tenían a quien llevar. Harry quería ir con Ginny pero era muy incómodo para él ir con ella por ser hermana de Ron y Hermione quería ir con Ron pero estaba muy ocupado con la tonta de Lavender.

"¿Cuántas invitaciones no te ha hecho Cormac?"- le pregunte a Hermione camino a la biblioteca

"Ni me lo menciones, estoy harta de sus miradas tontas y sus estúpidas líneas de supuesto galán"- me dijo soltando un bufido

"Pero si no vas con él… ¿con quién irás?"- le pregunte a Hermione

"Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo opción que decirle que sí…la persona que quería estará ocupado"- me dijo algo triste

"Al menos Cormac no se ve nada mal, es medio payaso y se cree mucho pero no está nada mal"- le dije sonriendo.

"Sí, eso no cabe duda… es guapo pero muy arrogante"- me respondió riendo mientras entrábamos a la biblioteca- "¿y tú con quién irás?"

"Draco, por supuesto"- le respondí.

"Supuse… aunque Seamus tiene la esperanza que lo invites"-dijo soltando una leve risita.

"¿Tú dices? No sé, es que si Seamus no fuera tan acosador quizás lo invitaría pero prefiero Draco, además somos pareja y se vería feo ir con Seamus"- le respondí- "Por cierto, ¿Hogmeade este fin?"

"¡Claro! ¡Eso ni lo dudes! Necesito algo realmente despampanante y tu opinión"- me respondió Hermione

"Algo que Ron se muera de envidia y que Cormac te piropee mucho más de lo debido frente a Ron y vea de lo que se perdió por la boba de Lavender"- le respondí esbozando una sonrisa.

Estudiamos toda la noche para nuestra prueba de Aritmancia, Hermione y yo éramos las únicas de Gryffindor en esta clase. Justo cuando terminamos Draco se acercó a nuestra mesa abarrotada de libros, apuntes, pergaminos, plumas y demás.

"Hola, Lidia"- me saludó a sin mirar a Hermione, ella lo miro feo.

"Hola"- le dije cansada.

"¿Vienes?"- me pregunto

"Yo me voy a dormir, nos vemos"- respondió Hermione tomando sus libros, Draco y ella se fulminaron con la mirada y se fue.

"Te ayudo, hermosa"- me dijo esbozando su sonrisa seductora y comenzó a acomodar mis pergaminos en orden, yo también lo hice.

"Oye ¿te puedo pedir algo si no es mucha molestia?"- le pregunte

"Claro, cualquier cosa… excepto saludar a tus molestos amiguitos"- me respondió divertido

"No, eso no"- dije molesta- "¿Es si puedes acompañarme a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn?"- le pregunte

"Claro, no hay problema"- me respondió dándome un beso rápido en los labios.

Tomó mis libros y nos encaminamos a la sala común, obvio no entro pero hablamos un poco de cosas durante el trayecto y me robaba uno que otro beso. Lo vi más relajado que las últimas veces y más saludable que antes, estaba más entusiasmado.

"Este fin no puedo ir a Hogsmeade contigo"- le dije esperando que no se enojara

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes una cita con tu acosador oficial?"- me pregunto riendo.

"¡No! No seas malo"- le dije dándole un leve golpe en el brazo- "Es que tengo que comprarme un vestido"

"¿Me quieres encantar más de lo que lo haces todos los días?"-me pregunto acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi con su sonrisa seductora.

"No puedo negarlo"- le dije coqueta

"Bueno, si te ves mejor de lo que pienso… te daré una sorpresita"- dijo seductoramente

"¿Sorpresita?"- le pregunte alzando una ceja- "¿Qué clase de sorpresita?"

"Es sorpresa... que duermas bien, princesa"- me dijo dándome un tierno y largo beso en los labios.

El día de la fiesta de Slughorn, Hermione y yo nos arreglamos juntas toda la tarde para lucir perfectas en la noche. Ella no estaba entusiasmada de ir pero quería que Ron la viera guapísima antes de la fiesta y se diera cuenta de lo que se perdió por preferir a Lavender. Ese día utilizamos una plancha de cabello hechizada que nos dejaría el cabello más lacio por más tiempo aunque nos lo laváramos. Le hice la plancha hechizada a Hermione, cuando fue mi turno comenzamos a hablar.

"Oye que bueno que Harry confía en mi"- le dije mientras me maquillaba mientras Hermione estaba estilizando uno de mis mechones de cabello.

"Si, te dije que él entendería y confía plenamente en ti. Pero… ¿no te da como cosa que Draco puede que sea un mortifago?"- me pregunto Hermione mirándome por el espejo.

"Sí, la verdad si me da como miedo pensar en eso pero no creo que él sea uno de ellos… digo apenas tenemos 16 años"- le respondí, Hermione me siguió mirando por el espejo con tristeza- "oye… no huele como a…"-dije mientras olfateaba un olor extraño

"¡OH POR MERLÍN!"- grito Hermione asustada, ella retiro la plancha hechizada de mi mechón de cabello y quedo pegado en la plancha

"¡HERMIONE! ¡MI CABELLO!"- exclame al ver que parte de mi cabello se había quedado pegado en la plancha- "¡ESTOY PELONA!"

"Lidia, ay… disculpa… no… no sé qué paso"- dijo Hermione horrorizada- "te dije que no me dejaras hacerlo… yo no sé de estas cosas como tú"

"¡Pero es que no es tan difícil! ¡Ay no! ¡No iré!"- le dije avergonzada al verme el cabello- "¡No se puede ni esconder! ¿Qué hago?"

"Hola, chicas ¿pero qué sucedió?"- era Ginny que apareció detrás de la puerta

"Hermione quemo mi cabello y ahora estoy media pelona"- dije molesta

"Yo puedo arreglarlo, me corto el cabello yo misma"- dijo Ginny sonriendo y examinando mi cabello- "Aunque… te va a quedar corto"

"No importa… arréglalo"- le pedí a Ginny.

Solo veía mechones y mechones largos de mi cabello en el suelo a medida que Ginny los recortaba, me miraba al espejo a verme el desastre y estaba muy corto pero aun no terminaba.

"Listo"- dijo Ginny sonriéndome- "Mírate"

Me mire al espejo y no lo podía creer. Lo que iba a ser un desastre resulto ser un milagro, mi cabello estaba corto a la mitad de mi cuello la parte de atrás y la parte de enfrente era más largaba dándole a mi cara un look mas glamouroso (se llama corte bob largo, es una variación del bob original y es parecido al corte de Posh pero más largo. Búsquenlo en google. Recomendado para todas las chicas sin importar si eres mega esquelética o rellenita)

"¡Pareces una celebridad o modelo!"- exclamo Hermione.

"Espero le guste a Draco"- comente mirándome al espejo, a mi me gustaba pero no estoy segura de Draco- "¿Qué tal que le recuerdo a la Pansy?"

"¿Cómo crees? Pansy tiene cara de pug y tu tienes rostro de humano"- dijo Hermione- "Eres hermosa amiga, si no fueras bruja te diría que tienes algo de veela"

"¿Has visto a su madre?"- pregunto Ginny a Hermione, ella negó con la cabeza- "En Corazón de Bruja hicieron un reportaje de ella y la mamá es divina"

"Bueno, es cierto. Mi mamá es hermosa pero no me comparo con ella… es la mujer más hermosa de España"- les dije- "Bueno, a arreglarnos que se nos hace tarde"

Nos arreglamos para la fiesta, yo estaba nerviosa por mi cabello porque siempre lo llevé largo y conocí a Draco con mi larga cabellera y él hundía sus dedos en ella. Tenerlo así de corto me hacía sentir desnuda, como que algo me faltaba y no estoy segura que le guste. Tus amigas siempre dirán que estas bella asique no hay que confiar en ellas.

Me puse un vestido azul marino corto, one shoulder y ceñido al cuerpo, con peep toes color piel y mi cabello corto como nunca. Salimos a la sala común y ahí estaban Harry muy bien vestido y Ron con Lavender en sus piernas. Harry y Ron quedaron boquiabiertos al vernos a mí y a Hermione.

"Hermione que linda"- dijo Harry dándole una vuelta a Hermione quien sonrió coqueta, Ron no paraba de mirarla, estaba hipnotizado.- "¡Lidia, wow! ¡Te ves perfecta!"

"Gracias a Ginny y la torpe de mi amiga Hermione"- dije riendo

"Hermione, estás hermosa"- dijo Ron, Lavender miro de arriba abajo a Hermione.

"Se ve mejor pero no hermosa"- dijo molesta Lavender. Hermione no le hizo caso.

Harry, Hermione y yo caminamos hasta el despacho de Slughorn listos para la fiesta de navidad, sentía mariposas en el estómago. Draco me esperaba fuera del despacho, cuando me vio abrió los ojos como platos, me puse más nerviosa. ¿Me veo fea?

"Estoy a punto de tomarte del brazo e irnos a la sala de menesteres y hacerte lo que no te hecho en meses"- me dijo seductoramente, me derretí.

"Draco, que cosas dices"- le dije ruborizada

"Me encanta, te ves más hermosa de lo que creí"- me respondió dándome un beso en los labios.

"Gracias, estaba nerviosa, pensé que no te gustaría"- le dije

"Puedes estar calva, igual estarías hermosa"- dijo besando mi mano como todo un caballero.

Entramos al despacho de Slughorn tomados de la mano, nos sentamos juntos pero él no quería sentarse con Harry y Hermione asique nos pusimos al otro lado de la mesa. Cormac estaba que se le salían los ojos por Hermione y ella estaba molesta. El profesor hablo durante toda la cena, hizo preguntas a todos sobre nuestras familias y lo que hacemos. Al finalizar la velada, Hermione desapareció y Cormac solo me preguntaba dónde se había metido pero le decía que no sabía, y Harry estaba extraño.

Draco y yo nos fuimos a la Torre de Astronomía, pensé que íbamos a la sala de menesteres. Que raro.


	30. Nadie ni nada nos podrá separar

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Subimos las escaleras corriendo, revisando a cada rato para asegurarnos que nadie nos seguía y evitar peligros a esta hora de bajadera de puntos y demás problemas. Cuando llegamos a la Torre de Astronomía, Draco giro la perilla y entramos revisando que nadie estuviera. Nos acercamos al balcón tomados de la mano, Draco le veía algo nostálgico pero hace unos momentos él estaba bien.

"Quiero recordar esta noche"- me dijo mirando al cielo estrellado- "y quiero que la recuerdes para siempre"

"Yo siempre recordaré todo lo que hacemos porque siempre estarás conmigo recordándomelo y haciendo muchas más cosas"- le dije intentando buscar su mirada pero él la tenía perdida en el cielo- "¿estas bien?"

"Te amo"- me respondió mirándome a los ojos, él los tenía vidriosos como si quisiera llorar.

"Y yo a ti"- le respondí esbozándole una sonrisa para confortarlo, él me la respondió con dificultad.

"Veo que estás usando nuevamente mi collar y mi anillo"- me dijo tocando mi cuello con un dedo suavemente.

"Claro. Me gusta tenerte cerca o algo que me recuerde lo mucho que me amas y que no nos vamos a separar"- le respondí

Draco tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo examino por unos momentos, luego me beso acariciando nuestros labios en un dulce movimiento. Ese beso me mostro muchas cosas, pude sentir que algo ocultaba y que me necesitaba, pude sentir que no quería perderme y que me amaba pero también sentí que podría ser el último. Con este sentimiento hizo que lo tomara por el cuello de su camisa pegándolo más a mi rostro y hacer del beso más intenso, para demostrarle que sin importar lo que suceda o tenga que hacer estaré ahí para él. Su suave lengua invadió mi boca acariciando dulcemente la mía, me acaricio la espalda mientras yo reposaba mi mano sobre su atlético pecho.

"Te necesito"- me susurro al oído, me estremecí- "te necesito ahora"

"Me tienes para siempre"- le respondí entre besos, él se separo para mirarme una vez a los ojos esbozando una seductora sonrisa.

"¿Lista para tu sorpresa?"- me pregunto seductoramente.

"Oh, sr. Malfoy… se porta muy mal en Navidad, no recibirá su regalo"- le dije intentando ser coqueta, espero no verme ridícula intentando ser sexy.

"Demasiado tarde, mi regalo está frente a mi y no está siendo una niña buena"- me dijo riendo sensualmente mientras me miraba con deseo.

Draco me volvió a besar pero esta vez con pasión y deseo, con necesidad de fundirse conmigo una vez más. Le seguí el ritmo a sus besos demostrándole que lo deseo, que lo amo y que estoy dispuesta a todo por él, dejaría todo por ese chico. Suavemente paso su mano por mi espalda buscando el cierre y bajándolo lentamente haciendo contacto con mi piel, me estremecía de sentirlo, mi vestido cayo a mis pies dejándome desnuda frente a él.

Desabroche su camisa lo más rápido que pude mientras nos robábamos besos en los labios, bese su pecho desnudo y acaricie su duro abdomen. Me ayudo quitándose su elegante pantalón, me miro a los ojos con deseo y me volvió a besar con pasión, nos hundimos en los cojines besándonos, acariciándonos nuestros cuerpos desnudos y expuestos, hasta que sentí que nos fundimos en uno solo, nos convertimos en uno solo soltando leves gemidos por los deliciosos movimientos.

"Te amo"- me susurro al oído mientras me hacía el amor

"Te adoro"- le respondí con un hilo de voz

Fue el mejor regalo de Navidad que me pudo haber dado.

Los días pasaron y de vez en cuando Draco y yo nos dábamos nuestras escapaditas a la Torre de Astronomía para nuestros encuentros tarde por las noches. Una noche cuando regresaba de uno de nuestros encuentros, Hermione se levanto del sillón de la sala común con un aspecto de preocupación.

"¡Lidia!"- exclamo al verme

"¿Qué paso?"- le pregunte

"¡Es Ron! ¡Algo sucedió pero no podemos salir a verlo, tengo que esperar hasta mañana!"- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y con la voz algo chillona- "¡Dice Harry que se envenenó con una bebida que el profesor Slughorn había comprado!"

"¿Qué?"- le pregunte sorprendida.

"Sí, dice que tenía pensada compartirla con Dumbledore, pero prefirió compartirla con Harry y Ron después de curarlos de una poción de amor"-me dijo preocupada y de forma atropellada.

"¡Por Merlín! Entonces alguien está intentando matar a Dumbledore, piénsalo… Katie Bell con una necesidad de entregar el collar envenenado y ahora Slughorn quién compartiría esa bebida con Dumbledore"- le dije

"Sí, eso mismo pienso"- me respondió horrorizada- "no quería creerlo pero es la verdad… alguien quiere asesinar a Dumbledore"

"Ese alguien es Draco Malfoy"- dijo Harry detrás de Hermione molesto, las dos giramos - "No nos hagamos los tontos…"

"¡Harry ya deja eso! ¡Él no es un mortifago!"- exclame enojada

"¡Es muy joven, Harry! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! ¡Qué ridiculez!"- exclamo Hermione

"¡Yo sé que es él y lo atraparé!"- exclamo- "mañana temprano a la enfermería, hasta mañana"- se despidió molesto.

Hermione y yo subimos a los dormitorios y dormimos. ¿Mi novio un mortifago?

Al día siguiente Hermione, Harry y yo bajamos rápidamente a la enfermería a ver a Ron. Cuando llegamos aún estaba inconsciente, Hermione se puso a un lado de él mirándolo dormido, ella le acariciaba su mano y lo observaba con un amor que hasta yo lo podía sentir. En eso escuchamos unos pasos de alguien apresurado.

"¡Ronnie! ¡Oh mi Ronnie!"- chillaba Lavender, ella miro a Hermione que estaba junto a él muy cerca y la fulmino con la mirada- "¿Qué haces?"

"Nada, estoy visitando a mi amigo y por favor deja de chillar que necesita descansar"- dijo Hermione enojada a Lavender soltando la mano de Ron con delicadeza.

"¡Él no te necesita! ¡Me necesita a mí! ¡Yo soy su novia!"- volvió a chillar Lavender enojada.

En eso Ron comenzó a murmurar algo en sueños, Harry y yo nos acercamos para oír mejor lo que Ron intentaba decir.

"¿Qué dices mi amor?"- pregunto Lavender a Ron

"Her-Hermione"- dijo finalmente balbuceando.

Harry y yo abrimos la boca del asombro, nuestros ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Ron pidió por Hermione en sueños?

"Oh, no… esto no es bueno"- le susurre a Harry y el asintió esperando un ataque de Lavender.

Lavender chillo, fulmino con la mirada a Hermione y se fue llorando corriendo. Hermione miro a Ron con amor y lo tomo de la mano, él la apretó fuerte por necesidad. La ama. A los dos días Ron mejoró y estaba de vuelta en el comedor con nosotros.

"¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Qué hice?"- pregunto Ron mirando a Lavender que lo miraba con odio.

"Digamos que… dijiste algo mientras estabas envenenado y se dio cuenta que no la quieres"- mentí

"Ah, bueno mejor… es molesta ¿saben? Ya no la soportaba, sólo quería algo físico"- se quejo Ron

Rompimos en risas.

"Chicos, ahora regreso… tengo algo que hacer"- dijo Harry sospechoso levantándose de la mesa y corriendo para salir del Gran Comedor.

Nosotros tres nos quedamos ahí sentados comiendo para ir a la otra clase, teníamos que ir a Runas Antiguas, excepto Ron. Hermione y yo nos levantamos de la mesa una vez terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón. Cuando la clase terminó Blaise venía corriendo hacia nosotras, Hermione se preparo para alguna broma o algo así.

"¡Lidia! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro!"- me dijo casi sin voz agitado

"Dime"- le dije cortante

"¡Es Draco! ¡Está muy mal! ¡Se lo llevaron a la enfermería! ¡Alguien lo ataco en el baño y casi muere!" - me dijo, me horrorice instantáneamente.

"Lo siento, Hermione tengo que…"- dije preocupada pero ella me interrumpió

"¡Si, si ve! Yo tengo que hablar con alguien"- me dijo, tomo mis libros- "Los llevare al dormitorio, no te preocupes"

Blaise y yo salimos corriendo a la enfermería a ver a Draco. Cuando llegamos a la enfermería la señora Pompfrey y Dumbledore estaban con él.

"¡No visitas!"- grito la señora Pompfrey

"No, está bien. Que entre la chica, les daremos privacidad"-dijo Dumbledore sonriéndome.

"Gracias"- le dije a Dumbledore, nunca había hablado con él.

"Te necesitará más que nunca"- me dijo Dumbledore al oído y me guiño un ojo- "sr. Zabini tenemos que ir a su siguiente clase"- Dumbledore rodeo con un brazo a Blaise en los hombros y se fueron junto con la señora Pompfrey.

Camine a la cama donde estaba descansando Draco, se encontraba inconsciente. Vi su cuerpo y pude ver horribles manchas de sangre en su camisa y enormes cicatrices en todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo habrá pasado esto? Tomé una silla para sentarme junto a él y agarrar su mano, la acaricie y lo miraba descansar. Mi pobre Draco.

"Lidia"- me llamo, lo mire a los ojos y estaba despierto, le sonreí dulcemente

"Hola. Duerme, tienes que descansar"- le dije acariciando su cabello

"¡Fue Potter! ¡Él me hizo esto!"- exclamo casi sin voz

"¿Qué? ¿Harry te ataco?"- le pregunte sorprendida- "pero él no es capaz de hacerte esto porque sí… a menos que… a menos que tú hayas hecho algo"

"¡Yo no hice nada!"- me dijo molesto, le note en su mirada que mentía

"¡Mientes, te conozco!… dime qué paso"- le pedí molesta

"Esta bien, esta bien… estaba en el baño pensando en cosas y vi a Potter que me estaba observando y pues me enoje porque es un metido. ¡Me estaba espiando!"- me respondió pero conozco cuando me está ocultando algo- "Y le eche una maldición y me ataco de vuelta pero era con una maldición extraña…diferente"

"¿Cómo que diferente?"- le pregunte con curiosidad.

"Pues, nunca la había oído"- me respondió

"¿Qué hacías en el baño? ¡Y no me vengas que haciendo del baño porque no te creo!"- le exclame molesta

"Estaba pensando en eso"- me dijo, sabía a lo que se refería- "en lo que debo hacer pero en voz alta y pues me vio"

"¿Te escucho?"- le pregunte

"Sí, creo que sí"- respondió pensativo

"Bueno, ahora me puedes decir el plan…total Harry ya lo escucho"- le dije

"¡Jamás! ¡No te diré nada!"- me grito molesto

"Oh, sí… sí me dirás, porque si tú no lo haces entonces Harry lo hará"- le amenace, Draco hizo una mueca de no querer hacerlo, me miro a los ojos y volví a ver su expresión de tristeza- "Confía en mi, soy tu chica y te amo"

Vi en su rostro duda, peleaba con sus pensamientos y luchaba por dentro, eso que tiene que hacer debe ser algo sumamente delicado o peligroso que no me quiere decir. Me mantuve firme, no le quite la mirada hasta que él me dijera qué estaba sucediendo para que Harry le atacara así.

"¡Soy un mortifago!"- exclamó sin mirarme a los ojos.

No podía creerlo, Harry tenía razón como siempre. Draco, mi novio, el amor de mi vida, la persona que más amo es... es un mortifago. Inmediatamente sentí como la sangre se fue de mi cabeza, pensé que me iba a desmayar. Draco cerró los puños con rabia, su cuerpo temblaba y su semblante se estaba quebrando.

"Tengo que asesinar a Dumbledore ¡Si no lo hago él te matará a ti y a mi madre! Tengo la leve sensación que contigo será peor… tiene planeado darte a Greyback"- dijo de forma acalorada y con mucha impotencia.

"¡Oh, Draco!"- le dije abrazándolo mientras espesas lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Estaba horrorizada.

"¡No quiero arriesgarte!"- me dijo llorando mientras me abrazaba- "¡N-n-no puedo tan siquiera pensar en lo que ese- ese estúpido asqueroso lobo te puede hacer!"

"Yo no sabía que era tan malo. Lo siento mucho"- dije llorando, nos separamos. Me seco las lágrimas y yo las de él- "Nada podrá separarnos, pase lo que pase"- dije al fin

"¿No piensas que soy un monstruo?"- me pregunto con la voz ronca y buscando una respuesta en mis ojos

"No, no lo eres… eres más humano que cualquier humano. Estás haciendo lo que yo haría y no te juzgo, pero me dolería mucho que lo hicieras"-le dije casi sin voz.

No voy a dejarlo solo, él me necesita y yo a él. Nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.


	31. La batalla en la Torre de Astronomía

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Me sentía mal, no podía borrar de mi mente que mi novio era un mortifago, sólo pensarlo me hacía llorar, me enfermaba y algunas veces estaba distraída. Sentía una culpa enorme al ver a mis amigos reunidos hablando del tema. Siento que tengo el mayor de los secretos guardado en mí y que me carcome cada día que pasa. Quiero ayudar a Draco, quiero quitarle ese sufrimiento de encima, escaparnos a un mundo diferente esté donde esté y ser felices sin esto. Voldemort ha cambiado mi vida por completo.

Últimamente me escondía en dos lugares, la biblioteca y la enfermería visitando a Draco que aun se encontraba delicado. No quise reclamarle nada a Harry porque eso sólo significaría que pelearíamos y terminaría diciéndole lo que se de Draco, mi mayor miedo. Comencé a sentarme sola en clases, almorzaba a horas en que ellos no se encontraban, me escondía incluso de Hermione detrás de los estantes de libros. Algunas veces me veían en los pasillos durante clases o sentada lejos de ellos, me esbozaban sonrisas y algunas veces abrían la boca para hablarme pero me escabullía. No quiero que me pregunten qué me pasa ni por qué estoy así.

Una tarde nublada hizo un viento extraño, algo malo estaba por ocurrir. Me abrigue con un jersey rosado, unos skinny jeans deslavados y unas botas negras sin tacón, cómodas para caminar en el frío que hacía. Camine a los jardines de Hogwarts, justo cuando iba a salir del pasillo para sentarme debajo de uno de los árboles vi a mis tres amigos que discutían sobre algo, me escondí detrás de una de las pilastras. Al rato, Harry se fue corriendo pero vi a Hermione y Ron preocupados, me fui de ahí pero me vieron.

"¡Lidia!"- me llamo Hermione, no tuve opción que girar para hablarles.

"Hey, hola"- les dije tímida acercándome a ellos.

"¿Dónde has estado metida durante 3 días?"- Me pregunto Ron-"¿Nos estás ignorando?"

"¡No! No, para nada. ¿Cómo creen?"- mentí- "Sólo que estoy preocupada por mis padres… es todo. No quiero hablar del tema"

"¿Les paso algo?"- me pregunto preocupada Hermione.

"No, están bien en lo que cabe pero con Voldemort vigilando…no es fácil ¿saben?"- mentí nuevamente.

"Ah. Bueno, Harry fue a una misión con Dumbledore pero la Orden está por llegar para no dejar Hogwarts solo"- me dijo Hermione- "Tenemos que ir a vigilar los pasillos. ¿Vienes?"

"Ammm, sí…claro"- le respondí nerviosa.

Seguí a mis amigos, nos encontramos con algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix y del E.D. en el trayecto. Conocí a Bill, nada mal… quizás el más guapo de los Weasley me atrevería a decir, sale con Fleur.

Anocheció rápido, el tiempo empeoro, hacía un frío horrible y el viento estaba a todo lo que daba. Pasaron las horas y decidí escaparme del grupo de vigías para ver a Draco, entré a la enfermería pero no estaba. La cama estaba vacía. ¿Le habrán dado de alta? Me dirigí a las mazmorras y me encontré con Luna y Hermione que iban en esa dirección.

"¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Tenemos que buscar a Snape!"- exclamo Hermione con preocupación

"¿Por qué?"- le pregunte

"¡Mortifagos han entrado a Hogwarts!"- exclamo Luna.

Fuimos corriendo al despacho de Snape, vimos al profesor Flitwick inconsciente y a Snape parado junto a él.

"¿Pero qué sucedió?"- exclame

"¡El profesor tuvo un desmayo! ¡Atiéndalo! ¡No se queden ahí paradas mirándome! ¡Ya sé! ¡Mortifagos en Hogwarts!"- interrumpió a Hermione que abrió la boca para decirle- "Una cosa más… no salgan de aquí"

Dijo finalmente el profesor volviéndose a nosotras, salió por la puerta corriendo para ver qué estaba sucediendo afuera. ¿Mortifagos en Hogwarts? Ahora entiendo, Draco está con ellos... pero… ¿lo habrá hecho? ¿Lo habrá matado? El miedo y la preocupación invadió mi cuerpo como una ola gigante, sentía mis brazos y piernas temblar. Sabía que lo peor estaba por ocurrir y yo no podía decir ni hacer nada.

"Chicas, recordé algo…tengo que irme"- dije nerviosa

"¿A dónde vas?"- me pregunto Hermione quien estaba atendiendo al profesor.

"Alguien tiene que ir por Pomfrey… no se preocupen estaré bien"- dije al fin corriendo del despacho.

Comencé a subir las escaleras para ir a buscar a la señora Pomfrey y buscar a Draco, justo en ese momento me tropecé con un cuerpo alto y me caí. Mire hacia arriba y era Draco tomando de mi mano tirando de ella al instante. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión atormentada.

"¡No pude!"- exclamo sollozando, lo abrace y él a mi- "¡No pude hacerlo, Lidia! ¡No pude! ¡Soy un cobarde!"

"¡No! ¡No lo eres!"- dije separándome de él tomándolo por los brazos para que me mirara- "¡Tienes corazón, eres bueno y nadie puede decir lo contrario! ¡Eres valiente, tan valiente que no lo hiciste por respeto a Dumbledore!"

"¡Pero está muerto!"- grito

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Muerto?"- exclame, mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, sentí que un balde de agua fría me cayo…es el fin.

"¡Fue Snape! ¡Él lo mato porque yo no pude hacerlo!"- volvió a exclamar. Escuchamos ruidos, gritos de personas, Draco miro hacia atrás y me tiro de la mano echando a correr- "¡Tienes que esconderte! ¡Ve a la sala común inmediatamente! ¿Está claro? ¡No te desvíes! ¡No pares de correr! ¡Y no salgas de ahí por nada!"

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasará contigo?"- le pregunte deteniéndome, él se giro

"Estaré bien"- mintió, se acercó a mi y me dio un último beso en la frente y se fue. Me quede sola viendo a Draco desaparecer a medida que corría.

"¡Lidia! ¡Tenemos que ir a la Torre de Astronomía!"- grito Hermione tomando de mi mano y corrimos.

Llegamos a la Torre y era todo un caos, la Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore peleaba con los mortifagos. Hermione se sumo a las chicas que peleaban con Bellatrix, yo me quede parada, petrificada, no sabía si pelear o quedarme quieta. Si peleo puede que sea peor para Draco pero si no lo hago quedo como traidora. Vi al famoso Greyback atacando a Bill, lo había herido profundamente en el rostro, se estaba desangrando y él estaba a punto de matarlo.

"¡Expelliarmus!"- exclame desarmando a Greyback que cayó al suelo, me miro y sonrió de una manera siniestra. A un lado vi a mi padre peleando con Seamus y Dean, decidí retirarme. Yo estoy fuera de esto, si hago algo mis padres y Draco morirán.

"Que delicioso aroma desprende tu cuerpo"- rugio Greyback a un lado mio, no lo había visto por ver a mi padre.

Comencé a alejarme de él dando pasos hacia atrás, tenía una batalla en mi mente de atacar o no hacerlo, mucho estaba en juego.

"No serás una pequeña traidora ¿verdad Lidia?"- volvió a preguntar mientras me miraba como si fuera comida, yo seguía alejándome asustada.-"Sabes lo que le sucede a los traidores"

"S-s-sí, yo sé lo que les sucede, p-por eso me iba"- le respondí asustada, mis pies llegaron a la escalera. Me había acorralado como su presa, comencé a bajar pero él seguía acercándose.

"¿Estás asustada?"- me pregunto relamiéndose los labios.

"N-no"- le respondí con la voz temblorosa.

"Que bueno"- me dijo, su expresión cambio a una de ataque se abalanzó contra mí haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo, me golpee la cabeza muy fuerte y había cerrado los ojos esperando lo peor.

"¡Cruccio!"- escuche y Greyback se retiro de mi retorciéndose en dolor, gritaba horrible. Abrí los ojos y vi a Draco con la mirada llena de ira, me levante y corrí hacia él. Draco me puso detrás de él cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

"¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?"- le grito Greyback levantándose de golpe.

"A ella no le pones un asqueroso dedo encima"- lo amenazo, Greyback rio.

"¡Tan cobarde como tu padre! ¡Pero esto no se quedará así! ¡Ella será mía!"- le amenazo Greyback- "Ella será mi premio"

"¡Primero te mato!"- le amenazo, Draco estuvo a punto de echarle una maldición pero los mortifagos comenzaron a descender.

"¡Vamos! ¡Hay que irnos!"- grito Bellatrix, Greyback fulmino con la mirada a Draco y le sonrió, se fue con Bellatrix.

"¡Malfoy! ¡Hay que irse!"- dijo Snape detrás de nosotros, me miro con lástima y se fue.

"Vendré por ti"- me dijo dándome un rápido beso en mis labios- "Te amo, no hagas nada estúpido"- se fue.

Me quede ahí parada sin moverme por unos minutos, me di la vuelta para atender a los heridos y Harry paso corriendo a un lado de mi. No le hice caso porque tenía la cabeza ocupada en muchas cosas.

Llegue a la torre y la señora Pomfrey atendía a Bill, Hermione tenía leves cortadas y Ron igual.

"¡Lidia! ¡Tu cabello!"- exclamo Ginny. Toque mi cabeza y mi mano estaba inundada en sangre, genial… me la rompí.

Lupin tomo mi brazo y lo examino, también tenía cicatrices parecidas a las de Bill por culpa de Greyback.

"Son iguales, tienes suerte que no estaba en fase"- me dijo

"Sí, por suerte"- le dije

"Lidia, gracias… muchas gracias"- me agradeció Bill con un hilo de voz.

"No, tranquilo, no te preocupes"- le respondí.

"¿Cómo hiciste con Greyback?"- me pregunto Ron.

"Alguien me ayudo"- le respondí.

Me preparé para el funeral de Dumbledore, muchos estudiantes habían regresado a sus hogares porque sus padres habían decidido que era lo mejor, incluso mis padres querían que regresara pero me negué. Usamos el uniforme del colegio para mostrar respeto y que el espíritu de Hogwarts estaba presente pero la tristeza inundaba el salón. Era difícil estar ahí.

Al terminar el funeral, el Expreso de Hogwarts nos esperaba para regresar a casa, no quería regresar pero Draco me preocupaba. ¿Y si lo habían matado? No podía esperar por verlo, mi corazón pedía por él. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y yo nos sentamos en el mismo compartimento, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Draco bajo la varita"- me dijo Harry al ver mi expresión y mis ojos inundados en lágrimas, lo mire y él me esbozo una sonrisa de esperanza- "Por su voz y por bajar la varita supe que él no sería capaz de matarlo… él estaba siendo amenazado, eso es seguro"

"¿De verdad crees eso?"- le pregunte, no pensé que Harry vería algo bueno en Draco.

"Sí, es lo que vi"- me respondió. Hermione me rodeo con un brazo mis hombros y me sonrió.

"¿Vendrás a la cacería de horrocruxes con nosotros?"- me pregunto Ron preocupado.

"Yo sí quiero ir"- respondió Ginny apresuradamente

"¡Te dije que no!"- le respondió Harry severamente- "No puedo permitir perderte"

"No creo que debas venir"- me dijo Hermione-"no es seguro para tus padres ni para ti"

"Además, necesito que alguien cuide de Ginny y sólo confío en ti y necesitamos a alguien en Hogwarts con quién comunicarnos"- me pidió Ron.

Mire a Ginny que tenía una expresión muy infantil de niña caprichosa a la que le negaron un dulce, reí para mis adentros. Tenían razón tengo que servirles de algo en Hogwarts y vigilar a Ginny.

"Está bien… pero sólo si es para servirles de algo"- les dije, ellos me sonrieron.

"Lidia, ¿podemos hablar?"- dijo Harry, nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos fuimos a un lugar más privado sin ser molestados, por suerte había un compartimento vacío. Nos sentamos frente al otro. Harry estaba nervioso, jugaba con sus manos y miraba al suelo.

"¿Qué sucede?"- le pregunte poniendo una de mis manos sobre las de él para que dejara de moverlas. Él me miro nervioso.

"Tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande"- me dijo serio- "El primero es que cuides a Ginny, necesito que estés ahí con ella cuando más necesite a alguien. Esto será difícil para ella y como yo no estaré pues… tu sabes… necesito que la vigiles que no haga algo estúpido"

"¿Cómo escaparse para ir a buscarte?"- le pregunte

"Sí, algo así… y si me pasa algo pues tienes que… estar ahí consolándola"- me respondió triste.

"Harry, nada te va a pasar. Tú tienes que regresar sano y salvo para estar con Ginny"- le dije intentando animarlo, la idea de perder a un gran amigo me afecta.

"Sí, pero si fallo y Voldemort gana… quiero que hagas lo imposible porque a ella no le hagan nada. Protégela.- me pidió Harry, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"Te juro que lo haré, haré lo que sea necesario para que no toquen a Ginny"- le prometí.

"Lo otro que te tengo que pedir es la espada de Gryffindor"-me dijo- "Para destruir a los horrocruxes necesito esa espada y la única manera de obtenerla es…"

"¿Robándola?"- le pregunte

"Sí, como yo no iré esta año a Hogwarts, pues, necesito que tú la tomes"- me pidió

"Por supuesto, lo que sea yo lo haré. Te prometo que cuidaré a Ginny y que haré todo lo posible por tener esa espada"- le respondí, nos abrazamos un momento y nos separamos- "Te quiero, Harry"

"Y yo a ti, gracias por darme paz a mi mente"- me dijo esbozando una sonrisa que escondía tristeza.

Abrimos la puerta del compartimento y regresamos con nuestros amigos. El silencio era algo incómodo, nuevamente cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Nos quedamos dormidos, Hermione y yo usábamos los grandes hombros de Ron como almohadas quien dormía con la boca abierta y roncaba con su cabeza hacia atrás, Ginny dormía en las piernas de Harry quien tenía su cabeza apoyada contra el vidrio. El tren se detuvo y Ron soltó un gran ronquido que nos despertó a todos de golpe, me talle los ojos y mire a mis amigos que bostezaban y se estiraban.

"Llegamos"- les dije mirándolos con tristeza, ellos también tenían una expresión de melancolía.

"Haz todo lo posible por ir a la boda"- me pidió Ron dándome un fuerte abrazo, mis lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas

"Te extrañaré"- le dije

"Y yo a ti… cuídate"- me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente.

"Ay, Lidia…"- sollozo Hermione, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo

"Cuídate, por favor"- le pedí, mi mejor amiga. Podría volver a verla como no la podría volver a ver.

"Tú también"- me dijo, nos separamos.

"Te quiero, cuídate mucho"- me dijo Harry abrazandome

"Y yo a ti, te prometo que no te fallaré"- le dije, él se separó de mi y me limpió las lágrimas, echamos a reírnos.

"¿Abrazo grupal?"- dijo Ron esbozando una gran sonrisa, todos asentimos y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo entre los cuatro, Hermione y yo llorábamos a mares. Era inevitable llorar, no estaba segura de si podría ir a la boda de Bill y Fleur por las cosas en la casa. Los extrañaría, fueron los hermanos que no tuve, mis mejores amigos con quienes compartí tantas cosas, tantos momentos tan difíciles. No sé qué haré sin noticias de ellos, si algo les sucediera, es tan difícil.

Salimos del expreso, el señor Table me esperaba en la plataforma con su uniforme negro, no me sonrió sólo hizo un ademán para que nos fuéramos. Cuando llegamos a la casa estaba tétrica, las flores marchitas, el césped amarillo, todo estaba descuidado y oscuro a pesar que era un día soleado. Entre a la mansión Barcasnegras y mi madre me recibió con un abrazo, estaba muy delgada, sus ojos hundidos y enormes ojeras debajo de ellos, pero su ropa y su cabellera negra lucían impecables.

"Lidia, tu cabello"- dijo mi madre tocando mi nuevo cabello negro corto

"Lo siento, me pasó un accidente"- le dije, ella odia que cambie algo en mi sin su permiso.

"Te ves hermosa"- me dijo sonriéndome. Esto sí que era una sorpresa. Me volvió a abrazar fuerte, nunca había sido tan cariñosa conmigo.

"¿Y papá?"- le pregunte separándome de ella. Su expresión cambio.

"No está. Tuvo que ir a una reunión de último momento"- me dijo triste.

"¿Es por Draco, verdad?"- le pregunte

"Sí, me temo que sí"- me respondió, mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas- "No, hija… no llores… tu padre hará todo lo posible para que nada le pase, dudo que algo le suceda a Draco porque cumplio con la misión"

"No, él no cumplió con la misión"- le dije inmediatamente, ella se sorprendió- "Él no pudo hacerlo tuvo que intervenir…"

"¿Snape?"- me pregunto

"Sí"- le respondí.

"Todos sabían que él no lo haría pero su verdadera misión era abrir un portal para que ellos pudieran entrar a Hogwarts, además Snape hará de todo para que Draco esté a salvo al igual que tu padre"- me respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Mi papá proteger a Draco? ¿Por qué?"- le pregunté con curiosidad. Ella sacó un delicado pañuelo blanco y se secó sus lágrimas.

"Bueno, porque tu padre necesita que alguien cuide de ti si hacemos falta"- me dijo esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¡Ustedes no van a morir!"- le grite

"No sabemos, Lidia. Con estos tiempos y como están las cosas nadie tiene asegurado nada"- me dijo tomando mi mano sentándose conmigo en el sillón- "Tu padre sabe que Draco te ama infinitamente, y él sabe que tú también lo amas. Si algo nos llegara a pasar, Draco te cuidará como nadie lo hará"

"¿Cómo saben eso?"- le pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos, mi madre me paso su mano por mis mejillas para secarlas.

"Porque el señor Oscuro lo vio en la mente de Draco… él no amenazaría a Draco con tu vida si no te amara y Draco no hubiera accedido a hacer eso si no quisiera protegerte"- me respondió esbozando una sonrisa llena de tristeza- "él es un gran chico y tu padre le tiene confianza, él te ama"

"Ay, mamá"- dije sollozando, ambas nos abrazamos y comenzamos a llorar. Era la primera vez que mi madre me abrazaba con tanto cariño, siempre necesite uno de estos pero nunca como ahora que ambas nos necesitábamos.

"Bueno, será mejor que tomes una ducha y bajes a cenar"-dijo separándose de mi secándose sus lágrimas con las manos y yo la imite.

Subí las escaleras a mi dormitorio, estaba intacto como antes, todo lo que había dejado hace un verano atrás estaba en su lugar. Fui a mi baño, me quite la ropa y abrí el grifo de la bañera, coloque esencia relajante y me sumergí. El agua estaba tibia, tal como me gustaba, me hundí completamente en el agua por un buen rato sosteniendo la respiración hasta que ya no aguantara. Horribles imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi mente, vi a Bill convirtiéndose en lobo y atacando a Fleur, se giró ante mí y se me abalanzó. Abrí los ojos y me salí del agua de golpe, jadee por la falta de respiración y la horrible imagen que tuve, mire mi antebrazo derecho y vi las heridas aun sin cerrarse por completo que me hizo Greyback. ¿Seré una mujer-lobo?

Salí de la bañera después de media hora, tome mi bata de baño y salí a mi cuarto, de repente oí a una lechuza ulular, era la de Draco, me acerqué corriendo y tomé el sobre que llevaba en su pico. La lechuza se fue, abrí el sobre lo más rápido que pude y me sente al borde de mi cama dispuesta a leer.

**_Hola hermosa,_**

**_Tenía tantas ganas de escribirte, de hablarte y de verte pero por el momento no puedo ir a visitarte es muy riesgoso. Cuando sea seguro apareceré en tu dormitorio asique te pido por favor que no salgas de la casa, tu padre no quiere que ninguna de las dos salga de ahí. Otra cosa, debes botar el anillo que te di, no es seguro que lo tengas cerca de ti porque es un localizador, espero entiendas que es por tu seguridad._**

**_Te pienso todos los días, te amo, te necesito más que a nadie en este mundo. Como quisiera estar ahí contigo abrazándote, sintiendo tu respiración y probar tus dulces labios. Te extraño._**

**_D.M._**

**_P.S.D.: no mandes cartas ni respuestas a las que te mande._**

Abrace la carta contra mi pecho y comencé a llorar fuerte, no me importaba si alguien me escuchaba. Esto es demasiado para mí, lo necesito tanto, necesito verle, no puedo estar así. ¿Por qué todo empeora? Y lo peor es que días más oscuros vendrán, se avecina una guerra en donde morirán tantas personas, ni las familias que son mortifagos están a salvo de la desgracia porque los tiene amenazados a muchos. Necesito a Draco, mi Draco.

Me levante de la cama, queme la carta por seguridad con una velita de vainilla que tenía encendida y la arroje al retrete. Sequé mis lágrimas y me vestí. Me puse un vestido verde esmeralda de seda ceñido al cuerpo arriba de la rodilla, era de mangas cortas y cuello V, mis zapatos pumps negros de gamuza y de tacón alto. Baje las escaleras y entre al comedor, me senté junto a mi madre y cenamos en silencio.

Al terminar la cena, entre a mi cuarto, me quite la ropa y me coloqué un camisón de tiritas muy coqueto, de seda verde esmeralda. Cepille mi cabello y lo admiré, me veía bastante bien ya me estaba acostumbrando a la sensación de estar como desnuda. Me acosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos y un rostro me vino a la mente… mi Draco.

Los días pasaron, el verano para nosotras no era alegre ni feliz ni nada que se le asemeje. No teníamos noticias de mi padre ni de Draco, mi madre estaba preocupadísima apenas y tocaba su comida. Todas las noches antes de dormir pensaba en Draco y lloraba, en lo horrible que es estar sin él.

Me deshice del anillo una tarde, estaba practicando para mi licencia de aparecer y decidí aparecerme en la Torre Eiffel, tomé el anillo que Draco me dio y aparecí ahí entre las vigas y barrotes de la torre, tire el anillo al vacío y desaparecí. Aparecí en mi cuarto nuevamente y me asuste al ver a mi madre sentada al borde de mi cama molesta.

"¡Me asustaste!"- le reclame llevándome una mano al pecho

"No más que tu a mi, jovencita. ¿Dónde estabas?"- me pregunto enojadísima.

"Tenía que deshacerme de algo que nos ponía en peligro"- le respondí

"¡Vístete! Tenemos que ir a tu examen de aparecer"- dijo retirándose del dormitorio. Se detuvo y se giro- "Tienes 10 minutos, el señor Tate te acompañará. Te está esperando"- finalmente se fue.


	32. Boda y Caos

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Aprobé el examen de aparición, me fue excelente y me salió todo bien a la primera. Regresé a mi casa y subí directamente a mi habitación para dormir, en eso vi una lechuza color marrón posada en mi ventana con un sobre color lila en su pico. Me acerqué a la lechuza y tome el sobre, le acaricie la cabeza, era Errol. El sobre tenía una escritura delicada que decía:

**Srita. Lidia Barcasnegras**

Abrí el sobre y saqué la delicada invitación con letra color oro y papel lila, que decía:

**Monsieur Delacour**

**Apolline Delacour**

**Y**

**Arthur Weasley**

**Molly Weasley**

**Tienen el honor de invitarle a la gran boda de:**

**William Weasley**

**Y**

**Fleur Delacour**

**Será celebrada el próximo sábado a las 5:00 p.m.**

**En los jardines de "La Madriguera". Esperamos** **ansiosos su asistencia.**

Coloqué la invitación a un lado de mi cama y sonreí, podía ir a la boda de Bill y Fleur porque ya podía aparecer, ya tenía mi licencia asique no veía el problema con eso. Lo único malo es que mi madre está pendiente a mí a cada segundo de mi existencia y no sé como distraerla por algunas horas. Mi padre y Draco no han vuelto a escribir asique más vigilada por ella no puedo estar, debe haber alguna manera para que ella se distraiga, aunque sea 3 horas, no pido más.

¡PLAC!

"¡Merlín!"-exclame asustada al ver que una figura aparecía en mi dormitorio.

"Hola, hermosa. ¿Te asuste?"- me pregunto una seductora voz que arrastraba las palabras, era mi hermoso Draco que me sonreía.

"¡Draco!"-exclame abalanzándome sobre él dándole un enorme abrazo, el me abrazo de vuelta- "Te extrañe tanto, te necesitaba"- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

"Y yo a ti, princesa"- me respondió dándome un beso en la cabeza, nos separamos y le vi sus ojos grises que tenían un brillo especial, ese brillito que me dedica cada vez que me ve, ese brillo es mío.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir? Pasé días de tortura sin poder verte"- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos, él me secó las lágrimas con sus dedos y me sonrió.

"No sabes lo difícil que fue para mi intentar vivir sin ti todo este tiempo, pero ya estoy aquí y no debe llorar una princesa"- me dijo sonriéndome con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Tú tampoco deberías hacerlo a menos que la princesa sea fea y te cause irritación a esos hermosos ojos grises"- le dije divertida.

"¿Fea? Para nada, si eres una obra de arte"- me respondió tan galán

"Ay, Draco…tu siempre de galán"- respondí riendo- "Bueno algo falta…"- dije pensativa

"¿Si? ¿Qué falta?"- me pregunto con curiosidad

"¡Pues mi beso! ¡Merezco uno después de tanto tiempo!"- le reclame

"Oh, sí…lo olvidaba"- me respondió divertido, me tomo por la cintura y lo rodee con mis brazos, le bese tan profundamente como pude y él a mi.

Fue un beso en donde nos dijimos lo mucho que nos necesitábamos, lo mucho que nos extrañamos, lo mucho que nos amamos, nos fundimos en ese beso por necesidad y por amor. Su lengua invadió la mía y nos acariciamos por unos momentos hasta quedar casi sin aliento, me quita la respiración con cada beso que me da. Con una mano lo tome por su hermoso y platinado cabello tirando de él un poco de lo profundo del beso. Nos separamos de golpe.

"Si seguimos así creo que…"- le dije agitada

"Sí, tumbaremos la casa o dañaremos la cama"- me interrumpió recobrando el aliento.

"Sí y mi madre está aquí, es mejor que no…"- le intente decir mientras le veía sus labios rojizos por el beso.

"Sí, es mejor que no"- me respondió interrumpiéndome.

Nos separamos por completo y toque mis labios con mis dedos, como extrañaba esos deliciosos besos que él me daba.

"¡¿Qué demonios es eso?"- me pregunto Draco tirando de mi brazo descubierto donde tenía los horribles rasguños- "¡CONTESTA! ¡¿Qué rayos paso?"

"No, no…no te preocupes no es nada. Fue Greyback pero no paso nada, tuve suerte que él no estaba en fase asique no tengo nada"- le respondí nerviosa, ahora pensara que soy un fenómeno y no me va a querer.

"¡¿Greyback?"- exclamo enojadísimo- "Me las pagará ese asqueroso animalejo"

"¡No, Draco! ¡Tú no harás nada! Suficientes problemas hay por el momento para que ahora busques más por una tontería. Te dije que no tengo nada, no me pasó nada, me revisaron el brazo y no tengo nada"- le respondí seria

"¿Estás segura?"- me pregunto molesto y se veía que estaba preocupado.

"Segura, ya paso luna llena y no me convertí en mujer-lobo ni nada por el estilo"- le respondí divertida, él soltó una leve risita- "¿Ya no me quieres porque piensas que soy un fenómeno?"- le pregunte triste.

Draco tomó mi brazo con las cicatrices, lo examino y beso cada una de las tres cicatrices feas que me quedaron, me estremecí.

"Eres perfecta"- me respondió esbozando una gran sonrisa- "Es sólo que la idea de que alguien así te haya hecho algo por mi culpa me enferma, no puedo soportarlo. Nadie puede tocarte"

"¿Qué has sabido de mi papá? ¿Está bien?"- le pregunte a Draco apresuradamente.

"Sí, está bien. Vendrá mañana a verlas, yo sólo me quedaré hasta hoy"- me respondió

"¿Hasta hoy? ¿Pero por qué?"- le pregunte casi rogándole que se quede para siempre conmigo.

"Porque es probable que mi padre sea liberado"- me respondió

"¿Lo van a soltar?"- le pregunte con curiosidad

"No, no de esa manera… piensan tomar el poder y dejarán libre a todos los prisioneros de Azkabán"- me respondió- "Yo debo estar en la mansión por si algo se presenta durante este tiempo pero te prometo que regresaré antes de irnos a Hogwarts pero tienes que prometerme que ni tú ni tu madre se moverán de aquí. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí"- mentí desviando la mirada al suelo, luego lo volví a mirar con preocupación- "Ten cuidado, por favor"- le pedí.

"No te preocupes por mi"- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

Me entregué con ese beso y pude sentir una lágrima que salió de mi ojo derecho y rodo por mi mejilla y cayó en la de Draco. Él se separó mi lágrima solitaria y la besó.

"Nunca te preocupes por mi, hermosa"- me volvió a pedir sonriendo.

"¿Tienes hambre? Acompáñanos a cenar por favor. A mi madre le hará bien tu compañía y que le digas algo sobre mi padre"- le pedí

"Está bien. Lo que pida mi princesa"- me respondió esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Bajamos tomados de la mano directo a la sala de estar donde mi madre se encerraba todas las tardes y noches a coser, pintar o escribir. Entramos y ahí estaba cosiendo un hermoso bordado con hilo de plata, alzo la mirada al escucharnos entrar y su rostro serio se torno de alegría. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a Draco, bajo su bordado y se levanto del sillón de cuero negro. Se acercó a nosotros y abrazo a Draco.

"¿Cómo está mi esposo?"- le pregunto mi madre separándose de Draco – "¿Has sabido algo de él? ¿Le has visto?"

"Él está bien, pero no puede regresar por algunas cosas que tiene que hacer"- le respondió.

"¿Te quedarás a cenar?"- le pregunto nuevamente mi madre a Draco

"Sí, ya Lidia me invito"- respondió Draco tomando de mi mano y sonriéndome, le regresé la sonrisa.

Esa noche cenamos los tres juntos, a mi madre se le veía muy cómoda con la presencia de Draco, se llevaban muy bien. Ella estaba preocupada por su amiga, Narcissa, pero Draco la conforto diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que su madre estaba bastante bien para la situación que se estaban enfrentando y que su padre podría ser liberado.

"No sé si Lidia deba regresar a Hogwarts este año"- le dijo mi madre en un tono preocupante.

"Debería, es más seguro que esté allá a que se quede en esta casa"- le recomendó Draco serio- "Por favor, Lidia debe regresar a Hogwarts este año, yo mismo me encargaré de ella porque yo también regresaré. Confíe en mi"

"Está bien, lo pensaré"- le respondió mi madre.

Continuamos cenando tranquilamente, a Draco no le gusto la respuesta de mi madre porque está acostumbrado a que todos hagan lo que él dice. Al terminar la cena Draco fue a su habitación que le designaron la primera vez que se quedó con nosotros, yo me metí a bañar contenta que Draco estaba aquí pero al día siguiente se tendría que ir.

Me sumergí nuevamente en la bañera conteniendo la respiración y cerrando los ojos para relajarme. Mientras estaba ahí volví a tener una horrible visión de Greyback matando a mi madre, se volvió hacia mí y me miré las manos, las tenía llenas de sangre y a un lado mio yacía Draco. Me levante de golpe, jadee por la falta de aire, estaba asustada. Quizás aun me preocupa lo que me llegue a suceder por la horrible cicatriz.

Tomé mi bata de baño y la coloque en mi cuerpo, seque mi cabello y lo peine. Salí del baño distraída y salté al ver a Draco sentado al borde de la cama con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, me acerque a él despacio.

"¿Sucede algo?"- le pregunté.

Él no respondió por un momento, seguía con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, su expresión no era la misma a cuando llegó.

"Irás a la estúpida boda de Weasley para ver al tonto de Finnigan, ¿verdad?"- me pregunto mirándome enojadísimo. Lo miré sorprendida- "Sí, así como lo oíste… sé que Finnigan va y sé que el estúpido hermano de tu pobretón amigote se va a casar con esa francesa"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de esa manera?"- le reclame enojada- "¿Qué demonios te ocurre en la mente? ¿Cuándo he hablado con ese acosador? ¡NUNCA! Desde que apareciste nuevamente en mi vida después de haberme sido INFIEL CON PANSY, no volví a hablar con él nunca jamás"- la cara de Draco cambió a una de arrepentimiento.

"Lidia, es que yo…"- intento decir acercándose a mi pero me aleje

"¡Es que nada, Draco! Del que hay que desconfiar aquí es de ti, yo a ti jamás te fui infiel ni se me ocurrió hacerlo. ¡Aquí el único que fue infiel eres tú! ¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¿En serio? ¿Seamus? ¿¡Después de tanto sacrificio me vas a decir eso!"- le dije alejándome cada vez más dirigiéndome a la puerta, él estaba parado frente a mi a unos pasos lejos preocupado, no sabía qué decir- "Mejor vete, te la cagaste"- le dije decepcionada abriendo la puerta para que se fuera, él se acercó a la puerta y le dije- "Ah, y para que sepas iba, IBA a ir porque es la boda del hermano de Ron y nada más"

Draco salió del cuarto tras la discusión que tuvimos, le azote la puerta a sus espaldas y me acosté a dormir. Es un imbécil. ¿Quién cree que soy yo? ¿Ver a Seamus? ¡Por Merlín! Lo estuve evitando todo el curso pasado por lo que ocurrió en 5to año. Está bien, no niego que el chico se ve bien, besa bien, todo bien…excepto un diminuto detalle… CUANDO UNA CHICA DICE NO ES ¡NO! No hay porque acosar prácticamente a una chica que te dijo que no. El amor de mi vida es Draco, tiene sus enormes defectos pero los amo, amo todo de él…hasta su egocentrismo aunque a veces si me molesta, pero lo amo y punto.

Sentí algo en mis labios mientras dormía y desperté, vi su rostro iluminado con la varita mirándome con ternura al principio pero al ver que desperté se asombró. Se iba a ir pero le tome por la mano para que se quedara.

"Lo siento, me pase de la raya. No debí desconfiar en ti"-dijo Draco con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

"Está bien, no pasa nada"- le dije con la voz ronca mientras le acariciaba la mano sin moverme de mi posición.

"No, no está bien… es solo que… aunque no lo creas tengo miedo de perderte, que te guste otra persona y hagas tu vida con esa persona, siento que sería como una tortura"- dijo mirándome a los ojos, noté que sus ojos se volvieron fríos- "Pensar que haces tu vida con otra persona y yo ahí como un espectador… simplemente me enferma"

"No pienses así"- le respondí incorporándome, lo rodee con mis brazos y le bese el hombro- "Yo te amo a ti a pesar de todos tus errores y de lo que hayas o no hecho en el pasado. Amar es perdonar aunque nunca lo voy a olvidar"

"A eso me refiero"- me dijo volviendo su mirada al piso- "Tengo miedo que me hagas lo que yo te hice a ti… sé que suena raro y mal pero es la verdad. Yo te hice mucho daño y…"

"Shhh."- le dije poniendo mi dedo en sus labios, él se calló y me miro a los ojos- "Te amo"- le dije y lo besé con pasión para que sepa que yo no soy así, yo lo amo más que a cualquier persona en el mundo.

Nos acariciamos los labios por unos minutos, dejamos que esos traviesos jueguen un rato, para que se perdonen y se unan. Draco giro sobre sí mismo sentado para besarme mejor, metió su mano por detrás de mi cuello y me atrajo más hacia él, le acaricie sus cabellos rubios platinados, nuestras lenguas se unieron una vez más. Me acosté en la cama y Draco se puso sobre mí, besándonos, acariciaba mis piernas con una mano y con la otra se apoyaba para no aplastarme.

Se levanto pero arrodillado sobre mí, se quito su camisa y la tiró al piso, tire de mi camisón de seda negro y también lo imite tirándolo al piso, me volvió a besar con pasión y deseo. Nos hicimos uno solo una vez más, gemí al sentirlo dentro de mí.

"Oh, Draco"- gemí en su oído, él se estremeció- "Te amo"

"Y yo a ti, hermosa"- me respondió.

Hicimos el amor toda la noche, esta vez fue diferente, había algo en la manera en como lo hicimos que lo hizo especial, delicioso, satisfactorio pero sobre todo sentí el amor que nos invadía el uno al otro. La manera tan especial en que nos unimos, había algo que era diferente.

Al día siguiente busque con mi mano su cuerpo pero no estaba, me levante de golpe y estaba desnuda cubierta con mi sábana pero Draco ya no estaba. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se había ido sin despedirse, ahora solo falta ver si lo veré antes de irnos a Hogwarts. Recordé cada minuto de lo ocurrido anoche, sus besos en mi cuello, mi estómago, en mis piernas, su lengua que hacia camino de mi ombligo hasta mis labios, su manera de acariciarme el cabello cuando nos uníamos, todo. Sonreí como una tonta, seque mis lágrimas.

Me bañe temprano para ir a desayunar, era la boda del hermano de Ron pero no podía ir. Mi madre me vigila como halcón y no puedo desaparecer simplemente. Termine de ducharme y me mire al espejo una manchita rara en mi hombro, era como morada. ¿Es eso un chupete? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Draco! Vaya regalito me dio para recordarlo todo el verano. Seguí mirándome el cuerpo y vi una en mi cuello. Ahora sí, ese Draco cuando lo vuelva a ver me las pagará. Agarre mi maquillaje y lo cubrí lo mejor que pude, un poco de polvo y listo. Como nueva, no hay rastro ni sombra de nada.

"¡Lidia! ¡Lidia!"- me llamo mi madre. Salí del baño y la vi en mi dormitorio- "¡Aquí estás! ¡Recibí una carta!"

Me la entrego, era de mi padre. Al fin noticias de él.

"Tengo que irme"- me dijo desesperada

"¿A dónde?"- le pregunte con curiosidad.

"Tengo que ir a la casa de los Malfoy"- dijo mi madre con esfuerzo, eso sólo significa una cosa… quiere que mi madre sea una de ellos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Pero qué pasó?"- le pregunte con nerviosismo

"No, no es nada. No te preocupes. Regresaré cuando pueda"-dijo mi madre, me abrazo fuerte y me dio un beso en la frente- "Todo saldrá bien"- sonrió con dificultad y ¡PLAC! Desapareció.

Entristecí en seguida, mi madre una de ellos. Esa cosa prometió que mi madre estaba fuera de esto pero en esa cosa no se puede confiar. Sequé mis lágrimas con rabia, me dirigí desesperadamente a mi armario, saqué un vestido corto fucsia ceñido en la parte de arriba, strapless, y la falda era de tul. Cepille mi cabello corto, me maquille lo más rápido que pude y me puse el vestido, saque unos zapatos de escarcha dorada y bordes rosados, me los puse. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre.

Abrí los ojos y aparecí por primera vez en la madriguera, la casa de los Weasley. Estaba decorada especialmente para la boda, no era fea la casa, humilde pero acogedora. Camine hacia la puerta de la casa y la toque, esperé un rato y me abrió la puerta la señora Weasley.

"Hola, soy Lidia"- le dije saludándola

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Lidia! ¡Al fin de conozco!"- exclamo la señora abrazándome, se separó de mi- "Que linda eres… Ron no te hace justicia cuando habla de tu belleza"- solté una leve risita por vergüenza, la señora me tiro del brazo- "Ven, pasa"

Me adentre a la casa de Ron.

"¡Ron! ¡Harry! ¡Hermione!"- grito la señora Weasley- "No te preocupes, querida, por ahí deben venir"- me dijo con ternura- "¡RON!"- volvió a gritar.

Escuche pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras y salieron mis tres amigos arreglados para el gran evento. Sus rostros se les iluminaron en seguida, y yo esboce una gran sonrisa hacia ellos. Hermione corrió y me abrazó, yo le respondí el abrazo.

"¡Lidia! ¡Te extrañé!"- exclamo Hermione abrazándome.

"Y yo a ti"- le respondí, nos separamos.

"¡Viniste!"- exclamo Harry dándome un fuerte abrazo.

"Sí, decidí venir"- le dije sonriéndole mientras me separaba de él.

"Nos hiciste falta en nuestra última misión"- dijo Ron abrazándome y yo a él.

"Sí, bueno tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes. Tengo una madre que vigila todos mis movimientos"- le dije bromeando.

"La mía parece cangrejo, sus ojos se mueven cada vez que alguien mueve tan siquiera un dedo"- me dijo Ron bajando la voz.

"¡Oí eso, Ronald!"- dijo su madre con enojo. Reímos a carcajadas.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, Fleur se veía fantástica como siempre y Bill guapo a pesar de las cicatrices en su rostro, las mamás de ambos lloraban y los padres estaban orgullosos. Ginny no se veía muy contenta pero no hizo comentarios al respecto. Llego la hora de la fiesta, me senté con mis amigos y vi a lo lejos a Seamus pero inmediatamente desvié la mirada antes que me viera.

"Tienen suerte de haber encontrado esa persona"- comento Hermione soñadora

"¿Qué persona?"- pregunto Ron

"Esa persona… ya sabes… que te ame"- dijo Hermione haciendo énfasis en la última parte

"Con quien pasar el resto de tu vida y casarte"- comente antes que Ron dijera algo estúpido que enfureciera a Hermione.

A lo lejos vi a Viktor Krum que se acercaba a nuestra mesa mirando a Hermione.

"¡Bailemos!"- dijo Ron tirando a Hermione del brazo. Caí en cuenta qué era lo que sucedía, igual Viktor se acercó y comenzó a hablar con Harry sobre algún tema que no preste atención. Me levante de la mesa para tomar un poco de alhelí. Me serví en una copa y me la llevé a los labios para tomar un poco.

"Hola"- escuché detrás de mi. Voltee inmediatamente y vi que era Seamus.

"Hola. ¿Qué tal?"- dije nerviosa, mire hacia Harry que continuaba hablando con Viktor y no logré captar su atención para que me salve.

"¿Quieres bailar?"- me pregunto esbozando una sonrisa.

"Seamus… creo que no es buena idea"- le dije intentando no herirlo.

"Insisto… como amigos"- me dijo con esperanza.

No tuve opción, tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile que en ese momento tenían una canción romántica. Él me rodeo con sus brazos la cintura, intentó pegarme hacia su cuerpo pero me aleje un poco y lo miré con desaprobación.

"Perdón"- me dijo con timidez.

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros manteniendo cierta distancia entre nosotros. Estuvimos bailando en silencio hasta que por fin me atreví a preguntar.

"¿Irás a Hogwarts este año?"- le pregunte.

"Sí, mi madre no quiere pero sé que algo grande sucederá asique debo estar allí. ¿Y tú?"- respondió

"Bueno, también iré. Creo."- le contesté.

"Te ves linda con ese vestido"- me dijo sonriendo

"Gracias"- le conteste desviando la mirada hacia Harry que ahora se encontraba hablando con el papá de Luna.

"¿Has sabido algo de Malfoy?"- me pregunto con curiosidad.

"Sí, está bien pero no pudo venir."- le respondí molesta.

"¿Le da vergüenza dar la cara?"- me pregunto burlándose y note algo de enojo en su voz. Paré de bailar con él y retiré mis manos de sus hombros.

"Si insinúas que Draco tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Dumbledore, pues te equivocas ¿está claro? Draco no pudo hacerlo, él respeta a Dumbledore y a su memoria"- le dije enojada- "Pero por la culpa de insolentes como tú, tiene una mala reputación. Detrás de las cosas siempre hay algo, por eso nadie debe juzgar"- terminé de decir, di media vuelta y me fui rápido.

"Lidia espera…"- lo oí decir a lo lejos pero no me importo. Caminé hasta Harry que se encontraba sentado solo, me senté a su lado porque tenía que hablar con él.

"Harry, pasó algo en casa"- le dije- "¿Sabes por qué pude venir?"

"No"- me respondió preocupado.

"Porque mi madre fue llamada a la mansión Malfoy por Voldemort"- susurré el nombre de esa cosa porque la gente le teme

"¿Pero tu papá no hizo un trato con…?"- intentó preguntarme pero le interrumpí

"Sí, pero lo quebró y ahora la llamo. Draco ya no me visita, mi padre ya no llega a la casa a dormir, no lo he visto en todo el verano y sólo recibimos una miserable carta de él hoy pidiéndole a mi mamá que fuera"-le respondí preocupada, me acerqué más a él para que nadie nos oyera- "Temo que Voldemort este armando un ejercito y eso no es nada bueno"- le susurre.

De repente una luz destellante salió de la nada, era un Patronus. Todos los invitados rodearon el patronus, Harry y yo nos levantamos de la mesa para escuchar lo que decía. Cuando vi el patronus supe de quién era.

"Kingsley"- le susurre a Harry.

"El ministerio ha caído. El Ministro ha muerto. Ya vienen"- dijo el patronus en forma de lince y desapareció.

De repente enormes figuras rodeadas por humo negro aparecieron en la recepción tirando hechizos por doquier, se formo un caos total. Harry intentó tomarme de la mano pero por el caos nos soltamos.

"¡Harryyy!"-grite intentando alcanzarlo, vi como él se intentaba zafar de la gente pero no podía intento tomarme de la mano pero fue inútil.

Caí al piso y me raspé las rodillas, intente incorporarme pero no pude, la gente me pisaba o me empujaban forzándome a quedarme en el suelo. Una mano me tomó por la cintura cargándome como si pesara nada, voltee para ver quién era…era Seamus.

Mire a otro lado y vi a Ron tomando a Hermione por el brazo buscando supongo a Harry desesperados.

"¡Vamos!"- exclamo tirando de mi mano para escapar. Un hechizo casi le da pero lo tire al suelo y yo con él.

Nos incorporamos una vez más y vi a Harry con Hermione y Ron. Los tres me miraron por última vez, les sonreí con tristeza y ellos a mí. Desaparecieron. Sabía que no los volvería a ver por un largo tiempo.

"¡Lidia! ¡Vamos!"- volvió a decir Seamus tirándome del brazo.

"¡Cierra los ojos!"- le dije.

Desaparecimos.


	33. ¡Atrapados!

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Abrí los ojos y Seamus seguía aferrado a mi cuerpo, estábamos en el jardín de mi casa, me separé de él lo más rápido que pude dándole un leve empujón. Estaba toda despeinada, me dolía el labio y Seamus tenía horribles hematomas en el rostro.

"Tengo que llevarte a tu casa"- le dije a secas tocándome con mi dedo índice el labio inferior, lo vi y tenía sangre.

"¡Estas herida!"- dijo Seamus examinando mi labio- "Espera, déjame limpiarte"- volvió a decir buscando entre sus bolsillos un pañuelo, lo sacó y me limpio el labio. No dije nada, dejé que me limpiara mirándolo a los ojos pero él estaba concentrado en mi labio roto.- "Ahí te lo limpie pero deberías ponerte algo"

"Estoy bien. Gracias"- le dije intentando sonreír.

"Vamos a mi casa y te daré algo para que te limpies mejor eso"- dijo señalando mi labio.

"Está bien"- le respondí.

Le di la mano para irnos pero él se me acerco para abrazarme, no tuve opción y lo abracé. Cerré los ojos y me concentré, volví a abrir mis ojos y estábamos parados frente a una casa de dos pisos, sencilla. Caminamos hacia la puerta, Seamus tocó y al rato nos abrió una señora regordeta con pecas, su rostro era de una mujer muy hermosa, ojos enormes y verdes y tenía la misma sonrisa que Seamus.

"¡Estás bien!"- exclamo la señora abrazando a su hijo y sonriendo. Se separo y me miro sonriéndome.

"Mamá, ella es Lidia"- dijo Seamus presentándome, la señora me sonrió.- "ella me trajo aquí"

"Hola, mi hijo ha hablado todo el tiempo de ti"- dijo la señora Finnigan- "Gracias por traerlo"

"Hola, es un placer"- respondí estrechando su mano.

"Pasen, pasen"- dijo la señora Finnigan, entramos a la sala-"traeré el botiquín para curarte, ese hermoso rostro no debe dañarse con horribles cicatrices"- me dijo

Seamus se sentó en el sillón de tela de su casa, tenía una cosa frente a su sala, una caja negra con un vidrio. Él tomó una cosa pequeña, negra y cuadrada con números, apretó un botón y la cosa negra comenzó a hablar, vi que eran personas dentro de esa cosa.

"¿Qué es eso?"- le pregunte con curiosidad

"Es una televisión, es entretenido para no aburrirnos. Dan programas en los que salen actores y son graciosos o de drama o cosas así"- me explicó.

Al rato apareció la mamá de Seamus con un cofrecito blanco, se sentó frente a mí y con un algodón me puso una poción para curar heridas, cerrarlas y no dejar cicatriz. Inmediatamente sentí escozor, me toqué el labio cuando me alivie y vi que ya no había rastro de sangre en mi dedo.

"Listo, querida"- dijo la señora esbozando una sonrisa- "¿Te quedas a cenar?"

"No, lo siento. Debo irme pero muchas gracias"- dije levantándome del sillón, Seamus me imitó.

"Gracias a ti por traer a mi Seamus sano y salvo"- dijo la señora Finnigan dándome un abrazo, se lo respondí. Nos separamos y Seamus me guio hacia la puerta.

Seamus y yo salimos de la casa, él cerró la puerta.

"Tengo que hablar contigo"- le dije- "Es algo muy importante que tenemos que hacer este año"

"Sí, cuenta conmigo"- me respondió

"Tenemos que reunir a todos los del E.D. que puedan asistir este año a Hogwarts"- le explique en voz baja viendo que nadie nos escuchara-"tenemos que hacer todo lo posible e imposible por robarnos la espada de Gryffindor y enviársela a Harry"

"Robarla es fácil pero enviarla…"- dijo Seamus dudando- "eso es casi imposible, Lidia… digo, no sabemos dónde está Harry"

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo de averiguarlo"- le dije -"tu misión es ayudarme con robar la espada y reunir a todos los del E.D. que vayan a Hogwarts este año"

"Listo. No hay problema"- me respondió con una gran sonrisa-"Ya quiero ir a Hogwarts y meternos en problemillas"- dijo riendo

"Hay otra cosa"- le dije dudando- "Tengo que mantenerme cerca de Draco cuanto me sea posible este año, no podré viajar con ustedes en el tren porque él no puede sospechar que estamos tramando algo"

"Lo que sea necesario"- respondió pero no muy contento con lo último que le dije.

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya"- le dije

"Ah, sí. Gracias"- me respondió.

"De nada. Te veré en Hogwarts"- le dije dándole la espalda. Desaparecí.

Aparecí en mi casa, estaba desierta. Subí a mi dormitorio pensando en mis amigos, ojalá estén bien. Esta será una de las pruebas más difíciles que tendré que enfrentar sola, sin ellos y prácticamente sin Draco.

Era el regreso a Hogwarts, el padre de Draco fue liberado de Azkabán al igual que varios mortifagos, mataron a Scrimgeour y los mortifagos tomaron el ministerio. Los Carrow estaban a cargo de Hogwarts y Snape era el nuevo director.

"¿Estás lista?"- pregunto Draco abriendo la puerta de mi dormitorio. Draco y yo vivíamos juntos, nuestros padres ya no venían a la casa asique mi madre pidió a Draco que me cuidara mientras ella no está. Ella era uno de ellos.

"Sí"- le respondí nerviosa.

Tenía una misión, ayudar a Harry a recuperar la espada de Gryffindor. Eso me pone nerviosa porque sé que pongo en riesgo a mi familia pero es necesario para acabar con Voldemort.

Llegamos a la estación tomados de las manos, sentía nauseas esa mañana, no pude ni desayunar de la ansiedad. Entramos al tren y vi a Ginny hablando con Seamus, Neville, Luna y Cho, Dean no estaba. Ellos me miraron pero saben que debo fingir portarme bien con Draco para no levantar sospechas de nuestra misión, me sonrieron al verme pasar y yo a ellos. Tenía muchas ganas de sentarme junto a ellos para preguntarles si han tenido noticias.

Nos sentamos en un compartimento solos, los hermanos Carrow habían bajado a varios estudiantes muggles a la fuerza. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

"¿Estás bien?"- me pregunto Draco tocándome la frente-"Pareces enferma"

"Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo un poco de nervios… es todo"- le respondí. Me perdí mirando el paisaje hacia Hogwarts, no me sentía nada bien.

"No tienes porqué estar nerviosa, yo te protegeré"- dijo Draco dándome un beso en la mejilla, se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca.

Durante estos días que estuvo conmigo la pasé tranquila en parte, me sentía protegida. Recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Draco y él me rodeo con un brazo para tranquilizarme, esboce una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, los Carrow hicieron que formáramos una fila. Draco y yo estábamos tomados de la mano en la fila, cuando llegamos de primeros los hermanos Carrow nos miraron extraño.

"¿Qué creen que hacen?"- pregunto Alecto sorprendido- "¡Suéltense! ¡Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor no deben estar juntos!"

"¡Ella es mi novia!"- dijo Draco amenazador arrastrando las palabras, se levanto de golpe y se acercó a Alecto de forma desafiante- "Si tienes algún problemita con eso avísamelo. Recuerda que el señor Oscuro me tiene en un pedestal y ella es hija de uno de los nuestros"

Alecto me miró con desaprobación, soltó un bufido y nos dejo pasar a los carruajes. Draco me ayudo a subir y se sentó junto a mí, frente a nosotros estaba Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, Daphne Greengrass y su hermana Astoria que miraba a Draco detenidamente. La mirada de Astoria pasó de Draco hacia nuestras manos que seguían unidas.

"No sabía que eran pareja"- comentó la chica menor que nosotros- "que combinación tan extraña, un Slytherin y una Gryffindor"- dijo pero de manera dulce.

"Sí, nos lo dicen mucho"- bromeo Draco, la chica soltó una risita tonta.

No dije nada durante todo el trayecto, mi mente vagaba en mis amigos. Tenía unas horribles ganas de saber de ellos, si estaban bien, entonces tuve una idea.

Llegamos al castillo, fuimos directamente al comedor. Me senté con Seamus, Ginny y Neville en la mesa de nuestra casa. Snape dio un breve discurso amenazador sobre los diferentes castigos que se nos impondrán, los hermanos Carrow están autorizados a hacer lo que quieran con nosotros. En la mesa de profesores veíamos a todos los que estaban antes con expresiones vacías y de dolor. El colegio se notaba vacío, la mayoría de los estudiantes que estábamos presentes éramos sangre pura o mestizos pero todos los muggles habían decidido no ir o tuvieron otra suerte terrible.

Termino la cena que para todas las casas fue asquerosa, y en la mesa de los Slytherin habían manjares. Pensé en Ron y las quejas que haría si viera esto, reí para mis adentros. Nos levantamos para dirigirnos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ginny y yo nos sentamos juntas en el sillón cerca de chimenea, estaba triste.

"¿Extrañas a Harry?"- le pregunte al ver su expresión

"Sí, me preocupa no saber si está bien"- me respondió sin quitar la mirada del fuego, sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.

"Harry sabe lo que hace"- le dije intentando confortarla- "Tenemos que confiar en él y mientras sólo podemos ayudarlo en lo más que podamos. Él confía en ti mucho y de seguro también debe preguntarse por cómo estas. Él te ama."

"Tienes razón"- dijo secándose las lágrimas con las manos y esbozando una gran sonrisa- "Entonces, ¿cuándo robamos esa espada?"

Esboce una gran sonrisa, había cumplido una de mis misiones que Harry me había asignado. Estar con Ginny y confortarla lo más que me sea posible. La abracé y ella a mi.

"Bueno, tenemos que reunir a todos y de eso se está encargando Seamus"- le respondí- "mañana nos reuniremos todos en la biblioteca para discutir más sobre eso"

Subimos a nuestros dormitorios para dormir un poco. Mañana será un ajetreado día.

Al día siguiente desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no estaba nerviosa ni nada. Que raro. Intenté levantarme de la cama pero sentí que el piso me lo movían, estaba mareada, debe ser por tanta presión que traemos encima. Me duche y salí del dormitorio para desayunar, en el comedor estaba Draco con su desayuno intacto, levantó la mirada y me sonrió. Vi que se levanto y traía consigo una bolsa, se me acerco.

"Hola, vaya que aspecto"- me dijo al verme.

"Es que no me siento bien"- le respondí con un hilo de voz.

"Bueno, cualquiera lo estaría con la cenita que les dieron. Por mi que se las den a todos pero a ti no asique te traje algo para que desayunes"- me dijo esbozando una sonrisa seductora.

"Gracias"- le respondí.

Caminamos al jardín interno de Hogwarts, nos sentamos debajo de un árbol y abrí a bolsa que me dio. Dentro había un bollo dulce, una salchicha y una botellita de jugo de manzana con canela. No tenía ganas de salchicha, me dio asco verla asique solo tome el bollo dulce y el jugo.

"Toma tú la salchicha no se me apetece"- le dije con cara de asco.

"¿No? Pero a ti te gustan las salchichas"- me dijo extrañado.

"No sé, no tengo ganas"- le dije sonriendo y tomando un sorbo de mi jugo.

Termine mi desayuno junto a Draco, me encanta estar con él, con sus caricias hacía que todos mis males se me fueran aunque sea un rato. Nos levantamos para ir a nuestra primera clase de Pociones, estábamos juntos por supuesto y no sentábamos juntos. Bajamos al calabozo donde está el salón, vi a Seamus y Neville hablando en voz baja me miraron cuando pase a su lado. Seamus fulminó con la mirada a Draco y él me rodeo los hombros con su brazo y me dio un beso rápido en la cabeza, alcé la mirada para ver su rostro y estaba sonriendo con malicia. Chicos.

Nos sentamos y el profesor Slughorn llego detrás de nosotros, los demás estudiantes llegaron y se acomodaron en sus respectivas sillas. El profesor tenía una expresión totalmente diferente al del año pasado, estaba como ¿atemorizado? Comenzó la clase con la voz temblorosa, miró a las sillas vacías al fondo de la clase, supongo que pensó en Harry, Ron y Hermione, y todos aquellos muggles que no pudieron venir este año o que sufrieron algo peor… la muerte.

Los de Slytherin hacían lo que les daba la gana, hablaban entre ellos, contaban chistes, reían en voz alta o incluso hacían comentarios estúpidos acerca de mis amigos que no pudieron venir. Pero el profesor Slughorn no tenía más remedio que ignorar a todos los estudiantes de Slytherin y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Apuesto 10 galeones a que los atrapan en 5 días"- exclamó Pansy riendo de la nada- "Esos ineptos no durarán mucho"

El profesor Slughorn hizo una mueca de desaprobación pero ignoró su comentarios hasta que…

"¡Cállate, cara de bulldog!"- exclamó Neville levantándose de su silla enojado- "¡Tu asqueroso amo será vencido por Harry y tu y tus tontos padres se pudrirán en Azkabán! ¡Apuesto mil galeones!"

"Profesor, Longbottom me está insultando ¿no va a reprenderlo?"- reclamo Pansy, me iba a levantar para defenderlo pero Draco me tomo del brazo, lo miré y negó con la cabeza. Me volví a sentar.

El profesor Slughorn miró a Neville con dolor, negó con la cabeza como peleando consigo mismo.

"¡Profesor, debe ser reprendido! ¡Lo exijo o Snape sabrá de la falta de educación que usted les está dando!"- volvió a exigir Pansy con voz chillona.

"L-l-lo si-siento Longbottom"- dijo el profesor con dolor- "tienes que ir con Alecto al final del día"

Todos sabíamos que eso significaba, tortura.

Al terminar la clase tenía que reunirme con los del E.D. Estaba decidido, íbamos a robar esa maldita espada. Al final del día me separé de Draco y le mentí diciéndole que tenía tareas de Runas Antiguas. Me vi con Luna, Ginny y Cho y nos fuimos a la biblioteca para encontrarnos con los demás que ya nos esperaban al fondo en una mesa. Seamus y Neville tenían libros simulando leer y pergaminos para simular escribir. Me senté a un lado de Seamus, Neville estaba frente a mi, retiro su libro de la cara y tenía una cortada en la ceja sin cerrar.

"¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te paso?"- le pregunté horrorizada. Luna que estaba sentada a su lado lo examinó y su rostro se torno a uno de preocupación.

"Fueron los Carrow, están torturando a todos aquellos que se atrevan a desafiarlos"- explico sin preocupación.

"Debes intentar contenerte la próxima vez"- dijo Luna

"No te preocupes, soy un hombre fuerte"- dijo Neville con aires de grandeza, vaya que ha cambiado este chico. Antes era temeroso y ahora es ¿valiente y desafiante?

"A lo que vinimos"- dijo Cho- "Tenemos que hacer un plan para obtener a como dé lugar esa espada y entregársela a Harry"

"Pienso que no deberíamos ir todos"- comento Ginny algo molesta por Cho.

"Ginny, necesitamos que todos participen"- le dije- "es necesario que todos lo hagamos para que tengamos éxito"

"¿Pero cómo lo haremos?"- pregunto Seamus- "los Carrow se la pasan vigilándonos y Snape no sale del despacho de Dumbledore"

"Bueno entonces tendremos que sacrificarnos"- les dije.

Empezamos a discutir nuestro plan maestro, Cho y Ginny casi nunca quedaban de acuerdo pero sé que es porque Ginny la quiere fuera de esto por Harry. Al terminar la noche nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas salas comunes a dormir.

Llego el día de robar la espada, averigüe la contraseña del despacho, Harry una vez menciono que tiene que ver con todo lo que le gustaba a Dumbledore y no cambiaba desde el año pasado. Ginny, Seamus y yo éramos los que íbamos a robar la espada; Luna, Neville y Cho eran los señuelos.

Los hermanos Carrow estaban paseándose frente al despacho del director, Neville llegó corriendo.

"¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!" - grito Neville horrorizado.

"¿Qué hablas, Longbottom?"- pregunto Amycus

"¡Luna y Cho están peleando! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!"- exclamo Neville

"Esas tontas"- dijo Alecto molesta- "¡Vamos, hermano!"

Los hermanos Carrow corrieron detrás de Neville para buscar a Cho y Luna quien supuestamente se estaban peleando a muerte. Nosotros tres estábamos detrás de una pared escondidos para que no nos vieran, al irse los enemigos salimos y nos paramos frente a la estatua.

"¿Cuál es la contraseña?"- pregunto Seamus.

"Dumbledore"- respondí. Snape no la había cambiado y la estatua giro subiendo enseñándonos el pasaje, subimos las escaleras lo más rápido que pudimos.

"¡Eres brillante!"- exclamó Ginny.

"Te sorprenderías"- le dije bromeando.

Llegamos al despacho y estaba intacto, aunque el puesto del fénix estaba vacío. Snape no estaba, por suerte.

"¡Ahí!"- dijo Ginny señalando la espada que estaba en una vitrina.

"Tenemos que romperla"- dijo Seamus preocupado.

"¡Ni modo, rómpela!"- le dije, me quité el jersey del colegio y se lo dí a Seamus- "¡Ten, con esto!"

Seamus tomó mi jersey y envolvió su mano con él, le dio un puñetazo a la vitrina con todas sus fuerzas y los vidrios se hicieron añicos.

"¡Ladrones! ¡Ladrones!"- dijo un retrato de un señor- "¿Cómo se atreven, mocosos?"

"¡Cierra la boca!"- le ordeno Seamus

"¡Ladrones! ¡Ladrones!"- volvió a gritar, el retrato del señor se fue gritando eso.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!"- exclamó Ginny preocupada.

Salimos corriendo del despacho con la espada en la mano, no sé cómo demonios vamos a esconder eso corriendo por todo el pasillo. Mientras corríamos nos encontramos con Neville quien nos seguía corriendo, detrás venían Luna y Cho.

"¡Corran! ¡Se dieron cuenta!"- grito Cho.

Filch se puso frente a nosotros cortándonos el paso, giramos y los Carrow estaban del otro lado. No había salida.

"No saben el lío en el que se metieron"- dijo riendo Amycus-"Filch, llévalos a las mazmorras… tenemos un excelente castigo para ellos".


	34. Castigo y confusión

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Los Carrow y Filch nos escoltaron a Luna, Cho, Neville, Seamus, Ginny y yo hasta el despacho de Snape quien nos esperaba sentado en la silla de Dumbledore, me causa una repulsión verlo ocupando un lugar que no merece ese traidor. Snape nos miro con enojo cuando llegamos.

"¡Aquí están los traidores!"- exclamo Alecto.

"¿Cómo osan en entrar a mi despacho y robarse la espada?"-gritó Snape levantándose de golpe de su silla- "¿para qué querían usarla? ¡Respondan!"

Ninguno de nosotros respondió, todos teníamos las miradas fijas en el piso.

"¡Qué vergüenza debes ser para tus padres!"- volvió a gritarme refiriéndose a mi, cerré los puños con rabia. -"ellos eligiendo el bando correcto ¿y tú? ¡Tú traicionas!"- volvió a gritar dándole un golpe con su puño cerrado al escritorio, mis amigos me voltearon a ver asombrados. Ellos no saben nada de mis padres asique tendré que explicarles luego.

"¿Tus padres son…?"- intento preguntarme Seamus con cara de repulsión.

"¡SILENCIO, FINNIGAN!"- gritó Snape y Seamus no dijo nada.-"¡¿Para qué quieren la espada?"

"Nunca hablaremos"- le reto Neville enojado, todos lo miramos perplejos. ¿Neville retando a Snape? ¡Vaya cambio!

"¿Cómo dijo, Longbottom? ¿No hablarán?"- pregunto Snape burlándose de Neville, él se enojo más- "¡Llévenlos a las mazmorras! ¡Saben que hacer!"- exclamó ordenándoles a los Carrow y a Filch.

Nos arrastraron hasta el calabozo, teníamos miedo pero nos paramos firmes esperando el castigo que nos darían.

"Bueno hermana, a divertirnos un poco"- dijo Amycus riendo.-"primero las damas"

"Así es, primero las damas… empezaremos con… ah… ya se"-dijo Alecto riendo- "la noviecita de Potter… Chang"- señaló con su dedo a Cho quien se encontraba temerosa a mi lado, vi que la expresión de Ginny cambio a una de enojo.

"¡Ella no es su novia!"- interrumpió Ginny, todos la miramos y estaba enojada- "su novia soy yo"- dijo con orgullo. Los hermanos Carrow rompieron en carcajadas.

"Bueno, entonces tú"- dijo Alecto entre risas.

Pensé que el castigo sería una bobería, no sé, algo tonto que hacían en la época de antes en Hogwarts, pero no… me equivoque.

"Cruccio"- exclamo Alecto dándole a Ginny, ella se retorció del dolor.

"¡Detente! ¡Detente!"- grite con todas mis fuerzas al ver a Ginny retorciéndose de dolor y gritando. Alecto paró por un momento viendo a Ginny sufrir y riendo con su hermano- "¡Yo tomaré su castigo!"

"Lidia, no"- dijo Seamus interrumpiendo

"¡Yo tomaré su castigo! ¡El de ella y el mío!"- exclamé, tenía que cumplir mi promesa ante Harry, Amycus rio junto con su hermana.

"¿Tú tomarás el castigo de ella y el tuyo? Son tres maldiciones por cada chica y cuatro por cada chico"- dijo entre risas Alecto

"Sí, las tomaré… no importa"- le dije

"Yo tomaré las de Luna"- dijo Neville molesto, Luna lo miró y suspiró ante su valiente príncipe.

"¡Basta!"- gritó Amycus enojado- "¡ninguno tomará las de ninguno! ¡Todos recibirán su merecido! ¡Es todo!"

Los hermanos Carrow nos torturaron, reían de gozo al vernos sufrir. Alecto nos torturó a Luna, Ginny, Cho y yo; ella reía al vernos en el suelo retorciéndonos de dolor, gritando de agonía. Amycus se encargó de Seamus y Neville, pero ellos como chicos valientes intentaron no gritar, se aguantaron las maldiciones apretando sus dientes, especialmente Neville que no dejó ni un solo grito escapar para demostrarles que él era fuerte.

Al terminar con la horrible tortura, nos dejaron ir, estábamos todos amoratados y cortados en distintas partes del cuerpo. Salimos de las mazmorras y nos encontramos con los de la casa de Slytherin que iban entrando a su sala común después de la cena. Vi a mi hermoso Draco hablando con Blaise, él me miro y su rostro se tensó, dejó a Blaise hablando sólo y se dirigió hacia mí luchando contra multitud que le impedía el paso.

"¿Qué pasó?"- me pregunto preocupado, noté en su rostro que también estaba molesto.

"Los Carrow"- le dije en voz baja- "nos castigaron"

"¿Pero qué demonios hiciste? Algo tuviste que haber hecho para que ellos te- te hicieran esto"- exclamo molesto tomando mi rostro con ambas manos y examinándolo.

"Nada, estoy bien"- le dije intentando convencerlo

"¿Cómo que nada? Lidia, dime ahora… ¿qué fue lo que paso?"-volvió a preguntar molesto.

"Robamos la espada de Gryffindor"- dije en voz baja para que no me oyera, pero alce la mirada y vi que sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¡¿Que hiciste qué? ¡¿Cómo rayos vas a hacer eso? ¡¿Para qué?"- me pregunto casi gritándome- "¿por qué te sigues empeñando en buscarte problemas? ¡Tanto que trabajo para que no te hagan nada y mira lo que haces!"

"Draco, tú no entiendes"- le dije molesta- "tú no sabes qué es lo que está pasando"

"Sí sé qué sucede, créeme que lo sé y muy bien… estas ayudando a Potter, ¿cierto?"- me pregunto enojado pero no respondí.

"¡Responde!"- exigió una vez más Draco.

"No te puedo decir nada, lo siento"- le respondí de manera fría, Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto pero volvió a ver mis heridas y su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación.

"Vamos con la señora Pomfrey"- dijo tomándome de la mano.

Fuimos en silencio a la enfermería, no estaba de ánimos para hablar y mucho menos para que empiece a interrogarme. Llegamos a la enfermería y ahí estaban mis nuevos amigos saliendo, nos miraron y se retiraron, sé que tengo mucho que explicarles. La señora Pompfrey se nos acercó, nos miro raro.

"¿Usted también está herido, señorito Malfoy?"- pregunto con disgusto ante Draco.

"No"- respondió cortante.

"Entonces, retírese"- le ordenó la enfermera, Draco la fulminó con la mirada, me dio un beso en la frente y susurró algo como: _**No te metas en problemas mientras no estoy,**_y se fue.

"Los tiempos han cambiado definitivamente"- comentó la señora Pomfrey mientras curaba mis heridas, sentía un leve cosquilleo y eso significa que se estaban cerrando- "Si Dumbledore estuviera vivo esto no estaría pasando"

"Tiene razón"- le respondí casi suspirando.

"Dime algo"- dijo, echo un hechizo silenciador y se volvió hacia mi, se sentó a borde de la cama- "¿sabes algo de él? ¿Están bien?".

Supe inmediatamente a quiénes se refería, a mis queridos amigos.

"No"- le respondí triste- "desafortunadamente no".

"Tenía esperanza de saber si están bien… son sólo unos niños"- comento la señora Pomfrey, se deshizo del hechizo y me dijo- "ya puedes retirarte"- con una leve sonrisa.

Me despedí de la enfermera, usualmente era muy estricta pero conmigo esta vez fue diferente. Subí a la Torre de Gryffindor, atravesé el cuadro y ahí estaban esperándome frente a la chimenea con las miradas perdidas. Me miraron al ver mi presencia.

"Hola, tengo que hablar con ustedes"- dije dirigiéndome a Seamus, Neville y Ginny.

"Y nosotros tenemos preguntas"- dijo Seamus algo molesto-"¿tus padres son mortifagos?"

"Sí"- respondí nerviosa, Seamus soltó un bufido de desaprobación- "pero puedo explicarles"- les dije apresuradamente antes que dijeran algo.

"Bueno, entonces habla"- dijo Seamus enojado

"Harry lo sabe, él confía en mi… se lo conté"- dije nerviosa y recordando esa noche que me enteré que mi padre era uno de ellos. Les expliqué todo con lujo de detalles, ellos escucharon atentos y no dijeron una sola palabra. Cuando termine de relatarles todo, me miraron con preocupación.

"Te ayudaremos"- dijo Neville rompiendo el silencio, se acercó a mí y me tomo de las manos para que me sintiera bien, le sonreí un poco.

"Debiste decirme antes"- reclamo Seamus levantándose del sillón y paseándose frente a la chimenea- "soy tu amigo, debiste haberme dicho y yo te hubiera ayudado"

"Seamus, nadie puede ayudarme más que yo misma y que ustedes hagan su parte con el E.D."- le respondí- "lo único que necesito es que entiendan y sepan que pueden confiar en mi. Es todo"

"Yo confío en ti"-me respondió Ginny- "gracias por haber intentado salvarme de los Carrow, eso da mucho que decir… eres una gran amiga"-ella me dio un leve abrazó y se lo respondí.

**Perspectiva de Draco:**

Estaba furioso, al ver a mi Lidia toda lastimada sólo pensaba en una cosa… Snape. Ese traidor sabe como hacerme hervir la sangre, sabe que ella es intocable. Salí de la enfermería, caminé apresuradamente pensando en ella y en lo mucho que me duele verle así por culpa de ese estúpido Potter. Llegué a la gárgola que esconde las escaleras para el despacho del director, dije la contraseña "Dumbledore" y la gárgola subió apareciendo las escaleras, me subí en ellas para escalar hasta el despacho.

Llegué y ahí estaba el narizón grasiento ese, estaba viendo hacia la ventana y me miró al sentir mi presencia. Caminé hacia el apresuradamente y muy enojado.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?"- le grite- "¡Sabes muy bien que ella es intocable! ¡La próxima vez que le pongan una mano encima haré de todo para que el señor Oscuro te mate! ¡O lo hago yo mismo!"

"No te atreverías a matar a una mosca"- respondió Snape mirándome como si fuera algo insignificante, a mi nadie me mira así- "eres tan cobarde como tu padre"

"¡Sabes que no!"- le grité apretando los puños- "¡A ti no te tengo el mínimo respeto como se lo tengo al verdadero dueño de este despacho!"

"¿Por eso no lo mataste?"- dijo sarcásticamente

Me abalancé contra él y lo tome por la capa.

"Mira, maldito narizón"- dije amenazadoramente, Snape cambió su rostro a uno de asombro- "la toca uno de tus asquerosos sirvientes o tú mismo y te mato, te lo juro"

Lo solté y él solo me miro asombrado. Le di la espalda y me fui enojadísimo, es un maldito grasiento y narizón. Atropellé a algunos estudiantes mientras caminaba presuroso a la sala común pero nadie me dijo nada, la mayoría de los estudiantes se retiraban inmediatamente al verme pasar, saben que soy uno de ellos y los intimido.

Bajé a mi sala común, me encontré con Daphne y Astoria Greengrass quienes discutían sobre algo. Me senté en uno de los sillones a perderme en mis pensamientos pero vi que Daphne se levanto de la silla y Astoria comenzó a llorar, recordé cuando Lidia lloraba y lo mal que me hacía sentir. No sé por qué me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?"- le pregunte pero la chica seguía con su rostro cubierto por sus manos y lloraba. De repente se hundió en mi pecho y siguió llorando, no la toque simplemente me quede paralizado mientras ella lloraba sobre mi, no sabía qué hacer.

Le coloqué un brazo casi abrazándola para que ella se calmara, alzó la mirada y me miró con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

"Es Daphne"- dijo entre sollozos- "d-di-dice que de-de-debemos ayudar al señor O-o-oscuro y yo no quiero ser parte de eso. Yo-yo no quiero ser parte de e-e-esta guerra pero ella y Pansy insisten en que de-debo escoger el bando co-co-correcto"

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien y quizás no tengas que ser parte de nada"- le dije consolándola.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- me preguntó- "nadie sabe dónde está Potter y sus amigos, hay esperanzas de que estén bien pero no quiero terminar como tu novia"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"- le pregunté ofendido retirando mi brazo de sus hombros.

"Pues, sé que sus padres fueron amenazados y por eso ella está mal… ciego el que no ve lo mucho que ella sufre al tener a sus padres y a su novio como mortifago y pues… tener amigos intentando vencer a ya-sabes-quién"-dijo dulcemente y con aire de lástima hacia Lidia.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"- le pregunte fríamente

"Todos lo dicen, todos en Hogwarts lo saben"- me respondió secándose sus mejillas- "todos saben que ella sufre al tener ideas diferentes aunque yo también las tengo pero me mantengo al margen"

"Y haces bien, no debes participar en esto pero tampoco ayudes y se lo he dicho muchas veces pero no me escucha"- le dije casi desahogándome-"intento cuidarla cada que puedo pero sigue ayudando a Potter y se me hace imposible"

"Ella es afortunada"- me dijo esbozándome una sonrisa, la mire y se la respondí- "bueno creo que eso lo sabes"- dijo bajando la mirada y sonrojándose.

"¿Saber qué?"- le pregunté

"Pues tiene un novio que cualquiera envidiaría… digo, tiene al chico más guapo del colegio y que detrás de esos ojos fríos y esa indiferencia tiene un corazón noble que no todos ven"- me respondió con la mirada clavada en el piso pero sonriendo.

Sentí mariposas en el estómago, me recordó mucho a Lidia. Nadie hablaba de esa manera de mi solamente Lidia y me sorprendió que Astoria también pensara así de mí. Me sonrojé inmediatamente pero recobré mi expresión de indiferencia.

"Disculpa, no debí decir eso… tienes novia"- dijo levantándose del sillón y desapareciendo en el camino al dormitorio de chicas.

Me quedé ahí sentado pensando en Astoria, era raro que me sintiera sí, siempre pensé en Lidia todo el tiempo pero ahora que hablé con esta chica me sentí… parecido a cuando vi a Lidia pero no igual. Cuando vi a Lidia por primera vez en el jardín de mi casa fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y sólo estábamos ella y yo mirándonos, el eco de las voces de nuestras madres se oía a lo lejos, sólo éramos ella y yo. Sentí mariposas revolotear en mi estómago y mi corazón latía sin parar, estaba acelerado. Regresé a la realidad, no puedo hacerle esto a Lidia.

Pasaron los días y El Profeta cayó en mis manos a la hora del desayuno, la noticia de primera plana era que Potter había sido visto en el Ministerio de Magia. Ese tonto no puede hacer nada bien, pensé para mis adentros. A lo lejos vi a Lidia acercándose a la mesa de su casa con el estúpido de Finnigan y la pobretona de Weasley. Tenía que hacer algo para que no piense en Potter e ir a su rescate.

Me levante de la silla apresuradamente para robármela un momento para que no lea el periódico, además que no hemos estado juntos de hace meses. Ella levanto la vista al verme y el Finnigan me fulmino con la mirada (al igual que todos los de Gryffindor) le sonreí con malicia.

"Hola, hermosa"- le saludé

"Hola"- me respondió con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo?"- le pregunte intentando tomar su mano y ella me la dio.

"Claro"- respondió. Se levanto de la mesa y me siguió, nos topamos con Astoria pero solo me sonrió.

Fuimos al Hall, el viento frío azoto mi cara y olí el perfume de Lidia, vainilla, sonreí para mis adentros. Lidia se estremeció del frío, la rodee con mi brazo derecho para darle un poco de calor con mi cuerpo.

"Gracias, se siente bien"- dijo sonriendo y acomodándose en mi cuerpo, me rodeo con sus brazos por mi cadera.- "te extrañaba"

"Y yo a ti, preciosa"- le dije dándole un beso en su cabeza.

"Draco, te noto como distante"- dijo alzando la mirada, en seguida palidecí- "¿está todo bien entre nosotros?"

"Sí, no se a qué te refieres con esa pregunta tan tonta"-le dije intentando ocultar cualquier síntoma de nerviosismo.

"No sé, es que últimamente no te veo y cuando estamos juntos no me hablas mucho"- me dijo mientras nos deteníamos mirando el paisaje de Hogwarts- "quizás tengas razón, son tonterías mías"

"Sí, son tonterías porque yo jamás podría dejar de amar a una princesa"- le respondí tomando su mano izquierda y le di un beso, ella se sonrojo.- "te tengo que cuidar mucho"

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No crees que Harry acabe con esta guerra?"- me pregunto

"No es que ame a tus amigos, tú sabes que no pero… no sé, sería bueno que si acaben con esto de una buena vez"- le dije, sí así es. Yo Draco Malfoy estoy de parte del tonto de Potter por el simple hecho que sé que con esta guerra Lidia correrá peligro y viviremos atormentados.

"Gracias por pensar así"- me dijo sonriéndome, le sonreí de vuelta. Ella sabe que esto me costó mucho trabajo pero sé todo lo que puedo perder si Voldemort gana.

Me acerque al rostro de Lidia y la besé con frenesí, con pasión pero sólo acariciando nuestros labios, ella me respondió el beso. La necesitaba y quise plasmarle en este beso lo mucho que la amo y que no dude nunca de mi amor por ella. Ella me rodeo con sus brazos el cuello haciendo que me inclinara más para que pudiera alcanzarme sin esforzarse parándose de puntillas, la tomé por su cintura con ambas manos y ella se acercó más.

"¡Lidia! ¡Lidia!"- escuchamos a lo lejos una voz, nos separamos de golpe y vi que era la estúpida de Cho Chang acompañada de la lunática esa. Nos miraron con asombro por lo que vieron.

"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Lidia acercándose a ellas.

"¡Es Harry!" - exclamo Cho, me miró con recelo y no dijo más nada.

"¿Qué paso con Harry?"- le pregunto Lidia preocupada.

"Es que… pues..."- intento decir Cho ante mi presencia.

"Ella no se atreve a hablar porque Draco Malfoy está aquí"-respondió la lunática, vaya que sincera, pero no lo dijo de mala manera.

"Ah, no… está bien"- dijo Lidia intentando calmarlas- "él no está de parte de Ya-Saben-Quién"

"Bueno, igual debió haberlo leído"- dijo Cho entregándole El Profeta a Lidia- "Vieron a Harry en el ministerio pero escaparon"

"¡O sea que están bien!"- dijo Lidia emocionada, Chang sonrió ampliamente y asintió- "¡Por Merlín! ¡Están bien!"

"Sí, bueno me retiro"- les dije.

Me fui sin mirar atrás. Era sábado y supongo que ella iría con sus tontos amigos a celebrar que el tonto de Potter está vivo. En parte me alegra que lo esté pero eso significa que estará con el tonto de Finnigan en la sala común. Fui a la sala común de Slytherin, todos ellos estaban en Hogsmeade porque somos los únicos que podemos ir.

Entre pensando en ir a mi dormitorio pero vi a Astoria leyendo un libro, ella alzó la mirada y esbozo una amplia sonrisa al verme. Me detuve para hablar un rato con ella y despejar la mente, no pensar en Finnigan detrás de Lidia… pero luego pensé. ¿Estaré haciendo mal hablando con Astoria teniendo a Lidia?


	35. Vacaciones oscuras

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Al enterarme que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían sido vistos y escaparon con bien fue un gran alivio para mí, como si pudiera respirar nuevamente. Pero lo único malo es que los problemas comenzaron a empeorar con los hermano Carrow al mando de la disciplina en Hogwarts, a tal punto que tenían acceso libre a todas las salas comunes de todas las casas, ya no había privacidad ni horas de esparcimiento para nosotros. Si había un solo estudiante fuera de la cama a las 8:00 p.m. era reprendido de la peor manera inimaginable.

Era miércoles por la tarde, estaba sola y me dirigí al Gran Comedor a almorzar algo porque la comida era pésima pero había que tener algo en el estómago. Me senté, saludé a Luna desde lejos y me serví un poco de lo que parecía una crema de hongos pero muy mal hecha, me lleve la cuchara a la boca y la probé, sabía a tierra pero no había opción. Levante la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vi a Draco sentándose junto a una chica de su casa menor que nosotros, estaban conversando amenamente, ella reía y él también, bajé la mirada inmediatamente.

Sentí un retorcijón en el estómago al ver esto, Draco estaba coqueteando con otra, luego pensé y recordé que ella había coqueteado con Draco el primer día de clases, era Greengrass… algo Greengrass la hermana de Daphne. Volví a alzar la mirada y la chica acarició el brazo de Draco de manera extraña y continuaron riendo, Draco desvió la mirada hacia mi mesa y me miró, se asombró al verme sentada viéndolo. Dejó de reír con la chica Greengrass, vi que se iba a levantar de su mesa pero me levanté primero, salí corriendo del comedor.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Él no cambiaría esa personalidad de coqueto! Cuando una chica se interesa en él, lo primero que hace es ir a buscarla y sentirse orgulloso de su nueva conquista. ¡Es un estúpido! ¡Pero más estúpida soy yo creyéndole todo!

Me tropecé con Ginny, mientras huía de ahí y vi que Draco se detuvo más atrás.

"Lo s-s-siento"- le dije a Ginny.

"No, está bien"- respondió, desvió su mirada a Draco y me tomo de la mano- "ven, salgamos de aquí"

Ginny y yo nos fuimos, dejamos a Draco paralizado en la puerta del comedor, mis ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas. Nos dirigimos hacia el baño de las chicas, cerramos la puerta y comencé a llorar, Ginny mi acariciaba el cabello mientras me desahogaba.

"Yo sabía… yo sabia que no cambiaría"- dije entre sollozos- "estaba coqueteando con la chica Greengrass"

"¿Daphne? Lo dudo"- me respondió Ginny incrédula.

"N-n-noo, no es Daphne… es, es la otra"- le respondí secándome las lágrimas mientras me miraba en el espejo.

"Oh, Astoria"- dijo Ginny- "ella es totalmente diferente a Daphne, pero creo que deberían hablar y si él quiere seguir en el coqueteo pues lo mejor es… terminarlo"

"¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado?"- le pregunté casi sin voz.

"Lidia, él te hace daño todo el tiempo y no merece tu cariño ni tus lágrimas"- me respondió- "eres una chica muy guapa, muchos de aquí están interesados en ti pero no te dicen nada porque Malfoy te trata como si fueras su propiedad… mira a Seamus"

"¿Seamus? Él solo es un buen amigo"- le respondí con dificultad

"Sí, pero él está muy interesado en ti"- me dijo esbozando una sonrisa

"No, no es lo correcto"- dije desviando la mirada hacia el piso, luego la mire- "Yo no siento nada por él más que amistad"

"Bueno, habla con Malfoy. Investiga qué sucede entre él y la Greengrass esa"- me dijo seria, me tomo por los hombros- "No dejes que se te vaya tan rápido después de todo lo que has pasado con él"

Asentí, tenía razón. Voy a hablar con Draco pero por mientras lo ignoraré cuando se me acerque y lo trataré con indiferencia hasta ver qué le digo.

Las vacaciones estaban cerca, teníamos que regresar a casa, a esa casa vacía sin la presencia de mis padres como la vez pasa que pase todo un verano con Draco cuidándome. Ese día pensé que iría con mis amigos a su compartimento pero Draco se me acercó antes de abordarlo.

"Hola, hermosa"- me saludo como siempre, no le respondí solo lo mire- "¿nos sentamos juntos?"

"Sí"- le respondí sin comentar más, lo acompañé al compartimento y nos sentamos juntos. Mire por la ventana durante media hora de viaje y podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi.

"¿Te sucede algo?"- me pregunto, lo mire.

"No lo sé, dime tú"- le dije mirándolo con enojo, él sonrió seductoramente.

"Ya, dime ¿qué pasa?"- me pidió tocándome la barbilla pero aleje mi rostro con desaprobación, él retiro su mano.

"¿Qué tienes con Astoria Greengrass?"- le pregunte cruzándome de brazos y enojadísima, él soltó una leve risita- "No te rías porque no es gracioso. ¿Volvemos a lo mismo? ¿La coqueteadera con la gente?"

"Lidia, no es para tanto… es solo una amiga"- me respondió riendo y sin importancia.

"Pues contigo uno nunca sabe si es una amiga o una conquista"- le dije enojada, vi que su expresión cambio poco a poco como a una de culpa. Decidí no pensar mucho al respecto y desvié la mirada a la ventana, enojada por supuesto.

Llegamos a la estación y el señor Tate nos esperaba en la plataforma, se quito el sombrero de copa como bienvenida. Cuando llegamos a la casa se encontraba vacía, Draco dejó su abrigo con el señor Tate y me quitó el mío para dárselo también.

"Veo que no hay nadie"- le comente a Draco mirando alrededor.

"No, debe ser que están ocupados"- me respondió

"Sí, bueno te veo"- le dije apresurándome a subir las escaleras para ir a mi dormitorio.

Draco se quedó ahí parado, supongo que pensaba que lo iba a invitar a seguirme o compartir más tiempo y hacerme ver amorosa.

En la noche bajé a cenar, pensé que Draco estaba en su habitación o en la sala de estar pero lo vi ahí sentado en la cabeza de la mesa bebiendo una copa, alzó la mirada y se levanto de la silla por caballerosidad. Me acerqué a la mesa y me senté, él me acomodó la silla pero decidí no decirle nada hasta que él lo hiciera.

"Pensé que no bajarías, te vi tan enojada"- dijo burlonamente

"Pues yo pensé que estarías ocupado encerrado en tu habitación escribiendo alguna cartita para cierta señorita"- le respondí sarcásticamente sirviéndome de comer.

"¿Celosa?"- me pregunto esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

"Para nada"- le respondí, su rostro cambió y se veía molesto. Le di donde más le duele, su ego.- "¿Debería?"

"No, porque es una amiga"- me respondió- "la única chica en Hogwarts que me importa es una que se enoja con facilidad ¿la conoces? Se llama Lidia"- dijo riendo, desafortunadamente es un galán y me sacó una sonrisa- "Ves, sabía que te sacaría una sonrisa. Eso significa que te gusto"- volvió a decir dándole un sorbo a su copa.

Cenamos con tranquilidad, hablamos de ciertas cosas y reímos mucho. Uno que otro beso me robó durante la cena, parecíamos una pareja recién casada. Al terminar de cenar nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, pero él quería algo más.

"¿No me invitas a pasar?"- me pregunto seductoramente

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"- le pregunte lo más sexy que pude, aunque a veces me siento media ridícula siéndolo.

"Bueno, porque eres mi novia"- me respondió acariciándome el hombro derecho con su dedo, me estremecí.

Draco se me acerco a darme un beso en los labios, se lo respondí. Me tomó por la cintura delicadamente y yo lo rodee con mis brazos, nuestros labios se acariciaron con ternura por unos momentos. El tono se fue subiendo cuando Draco invadió mi boca con su lengua, acarició la mía con deliciosos movimientos y me fui entregando poco a poco. Mientras nos besábamos, fuimos adentrándonos a la habitación para unirnos una vez más en el más delicioso placer que me puede dar.

Nos tumbamos en la cama, las caricias por todo mi cuerpo comenzaron, me estremecía con el contacto cálido de la yema de sus dedos por mi abdomen. Algunas veces me tenía que separar de sus labios para tomar un poco de aire. Le desabroche su camisa negra con rápidos movimientos, toque su pecho desnudo y perfecto, él me desvistió y admiró mi cuerpo por un momento.

**Perspectiva de Draco**

Ahí estaba ella, perfecta, mirándome con esos ojos de excitación y ternura al mismo tiempo, a veces se ve un poco niña con esa mirada y siento que debo ir a Azkabán por abusar de una menor. Pero cuando veo su cuerpo desnudo, es toda una mujer, sus pechos pronunciados y perfectos, su abdomen delgado, sus caderas hermosas y sus piernas divinas. Puedo perderme en ella.

Besé cada centímetro de su cuerpo haciéndola gemir de placer, empecé con sus labios tan dulces y suaves que me provocan comérmelos cada vez que los pruebo. Fui hasta su cuello, largo y delgado, lo bese con mis labios y ella me apretó un poco el cabello. Me abrí camino hasta sus pechos, hermosos y redondos, los besé y los mordí haciéndola que se arquera de placer al sentirme. Fui bajando hasta su abdomen plano y delgado con una cinturita tan pequeña, alzaba la vista y la veía agitada. Bese sus piernas, hermosas y suaves.

Volví a subir hacia su rostro para besarle los labios una vez más, la embestí. Ella gimió de placer tirando de mi cabello un poco, ella sabe que eso me vuelve loco. Nos unimos una vez más en un delicioso vaivén, fue exquisito. Me dedicaba algunos "te amo" mientras nos uníamos en este delicioso frenesí, con su vocecita tan hermosa. Lo hicimos hasta que no pude más y termine dentro de ella haciendo que ambos soltáramos un grito ahogado de placer, quede rendido dentro de ella.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sobre ella, nuestros cuerpos desnudos seguían unidos. Me levante con cuidado esperando no haberle roto algo por mi peso en ese cuerpecito tan pequeño. Le besé la frente y sonreí al verle dormida. Me coloque unos vaqueros y fui a su balcón a ver la mañana, hoy tenía planeado pasarla con ella todo el día. Ella es el amor de mi vida, no sé cómo pude ser tan tonto al desviarme un poco con Astoria.

Entre nuevamente a la habitación y la vi estirándose, esos delgados y pequeños brazos salían de la sabana espesa. Me acerqué a ella y la vi con sus enormes ojos abiertos, aunque tenía su cara de sueño, me sonrió.

"Buenos días, hermosa"- le dije dándole un beso rápido en sus labios.

"Buenos días"- me dijo con voz ronca- "¿cómo amaneciste?"

"Con un hambre voraz"- le dije riendo- "después de lo de anoche tengo que recobrar energías".

Ella soltó una leve risita. Salí del cuarto para darle privacidad y para arreglarme, no me gusta estar desaliñado mucho tiempo. Me cepille los dientes dos veces, fui al baño a hacer mis necesidades y me di una ducha caliente, me vestí cómodo con unos vaqueros y una camisa cuello de tortuga negro y manga larga. Baje al comedor para esperar a mi princesa y desayunar.

Ella bajo brillando como un sol hermoso, me sonrió al verme. Pasó a mi lado y despedía ese aroma tan típico de ella a vainilla, me encanta ese olor. Se sentó a mi lado y nos dispusimos a desayunar. Al terminar el desayuno, el señor Table venía con un sobre en una bandeja de plata.

"Señor Malfoy"- dijo acercándose- "para usted"

Tomé el sobre y le agradecí, lo abrí. Era de mi madre, Lidia me miró.

"¿Es importante?"- me pregunto con curiosidad, mi expresión valía más que mil palabras. Mi madre requería de mi presencia lo antes posible y no debía decir una palabra a Lidia.

"No, no te preocupes"- le mentí mientras colocaba el sobre en mi bolsillo- "Tengo que irme, regreso en la noche"

Ella asintió pero sabe que algo ocurre. Le besé los labios una vez más, le esbocé una sonrisa y me fui de ahí.

Aparecí en la mansión de mis padres, me adentre a la sala de estar y estaban mis padres con la loca de mi tía y los padres de Lidia.

"Necesitamos de tu ayuda"- dijo la madre de Lidia

"¡Tú! ¡Hazlos pasar!"- ordeno mi tía Bellatrix.

A la habitación entraron los carroñeros con los tres amigos de Lidia, los reconocí inmediatamente, aunque Potter estaba desfigurado.

"Bellatrix, tenemos que asegurarnos que es él"- dijo mi padre nervioso- "si lo hacemos venir en vano, podría ser mortal"

Mi tía dudo, me miro.

"Draco, míralos"- me ordeno- "este no es el amigo de Potter?"

"Emmm"- dije nervioso- "No- no lo sé. Puede ser"

"Oh, vamos hijo. Ese es el Weasley"- dijo mi padre- "sé que lo es"

"Supongo que esta es la sangre sucia"-dijo Bellatrix, vi a Greyback lamiéndose los labios- "¿Verdad, Draco?"

"Emmmm… sí, tal vez… no sé"- dije nervioso mirando a Granger.

"¡Este!"- dijo mi tía arrastrándolo-"¿Es Potter?"

"No, no se"- dije nervioso, mis manos temblaban.

"¡Míralo bien, hijo!"- me ordeno mi padre- "no debes equivocarte"

"No, no lo sé"- mentí- "creo que no"

"¡LLEVENLOS AL CALABOZO!"- grito mi tía Bellatrix nerviosa- "pensaremos qué hacer"

Los padres de Lidia, mis padres, Greyback y mi tía Bellatrix estaban discutiendo sobre qué hacer, decidí no meterme en su discusión.

"Ah, tengo una idea… ¡Traigan a la sangre sucia!"- ordeno mi tía Bellatrix.

Trajeron a la chica Granger, se veía demacrada y muy delgada, sus cabellos estaban más rizados y alborotados que años anteriores. La mire con nerviosismo, sé de lo que mi tía es capaz de hacer con tal de que esa sangre sucia suelte la sopa. Mi tía Bellatrix tomó una daga, tiro al suelo a la chica Granger y comenzó a torturarla, vi su rostro llorar y gritar, sufría como nunca. A pesar de ser una sangre sucia sentía pena por ella, no soporto ver esto.

De repente, Potter y Weasley aparecieron en la escena. Intentaron salvar a la chica Granger.

"¡Draco!"- exclamó mi padre- "¡Rápido, haz algo!"

Tuve que defender a mi madre y combatir contra Potter, aunque en mis adentros yo quería apoyarlo. Potter me desarmó, caí al suelo golpeándome la cabeza un poco y escaparon, pero vi a la loca de mi tía tomar la daga y tirársela.

"Draco"- dijo la madre acercándose a mi- "¿estas bien?"

"Sí, gracias"- le respondí.

Me levante del suelo y me acomode mi ropa. La madre de Lidia me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un rincón, miro ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie nos oyera.

"Necesito que vayas en este instante a la casa y te quedes con ella"- susurró.

"¿Por qué?"- le pregunté

"Sólo hazlo"- me ordenó- "si algo malo sucede te envío un patronus. Ahora vete"

Me apresuré, salí de la sala de estar casi corriendo. Al cruzar la puerta desaparecí y aparecí en los jardines de la casa de Lidia. Llame a la puerta y ella misma me abrió, vi su hermoso rostro aniñado sonreír al verme, se abalanzó a mis brazos y la abracé con mucha fuerza.

"Te estaba esperando"- dijo mientras me abrazaba con alivio- "no me dejes sola nunca más"

"Claro que no"- le respondí, nos separamos y la besé con fuerza.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y nos adentramos a la habitación de ella. Lidia se sentó al borde de la cama mirándome mientras yo me sacaba la ropa, quería darme un baño. Me metí a la bañera mientras ella me esperaba en la habitación, no sé cómo explicarle lo que sucedió hoy, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Terminé de bañarme y salí del baño con mi toalla envuelta en mi cadera, ella me seguía esperando sentada.

"¿Qué pasó hoy?"- me pregunto, ella me conoce muy bien.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"- le pregunte a la defensiva.

"Te conozco, algo sucedió… dímelo o lo averiguo"- me pidió seria- "¿Por qué te querían tan urgente?"

"Promete que no te exaltarás ni cometerás una locura"- le pedí, ella asintió- "Vi a Potter y sus amiguitos"- le dije, ella abrió la boca y se la tapo con sus delicadas manos- "Están bien, escaparon pero querían que los identificara… no te preocupes, no lo hice"

"¡¿Pero están bien?"- me preguntó con la mirada dilatada y una expresión de preocupación.

"Sí, en perfectas condiciones"- le dije- "Tenían apresados a Luna, su padre, Olivander, a un duende y a ellos pero lograron escapar"

"¿Cómo lo hicieron?"- preguntó asombrada

"Dobby, los salvó"- le respondí

"¡Menos mal!"- dijo. Se me acerco con ternura y me abrazó, es tan pequeña- "Gracias por mentir por ellos"- volvió a decir alzando la mirada a mi rostro, le esbocé una sonrisa- "te amo"

"Hermosa, haría cualquier cosa para que estés a salvo"- le dije con una sonrisa amplia- "si él no tiene éxito todos estamos perdidos"

Terminé de ponerme la ropa y me acosté en su cama a un lado de ella. Lidia se acomodó en mis brazos para dormir, cayó rendida de una vez. Tomé un libro que ella tenía guardado en una gaveta y lo leí.


	36. La noticia

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Abrí los ojos en el medio de la noche, Draco se encontraba dormido a mi lado con mi libro muggle en su pecho abierto en la página 104, sonreí al ver que la curiosidad lo mato y se dispuso a leer algo muggle. Retiré el libro de su pecho con cuidado y lo coloque en la mesita de noche. Me levante con cuidado de la cama para que él no despertara, me coloque mis zapatillas de noche y me dirigí al estudio de mi padre para tener privacidad. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y encendí una vela con mi varita.

"Blinky"- susurré.

¡Blac!

Apareció mi elfo doméstico haciéndome una reverencia al verme.

"Diga, ama"- me dijo con su voz chillona.

"Necesito un gran favor"- le dije en voz baja- "Llévame con Harry Potter pero nadie puede enterarse por más que te pregunten, incluso Draco"

"No hay problema, primero deje ir a buscar al señor Potter y la llevare con él luego"- me dijo, asentí. El elfo desapareció.

Pasaron 4 minutos y apareció nuevamente

"Listo, señorita Lidia. Tome mi mano"- dijo extendiendo su delgada mano, la tome.

Aparecimos en los jardines de una casa pequeña pero muy peculiar, estaba en la playa en algún lugar de Inglaterra. Camine hacia la puerta junto con Blinky, la toque y esperamos. Al rato nos abrió Fleur, cuando nos miró su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa y me abrazo con fuerza.

"¡Lidia!"- exclamó con su acento francés- "Queg bueno queg estags agui. Garry y log demags egstan dengtro. Pagsa"

Entramos Blinky y yo a la humilde cabaña de la playa, en la sala estaban Ron, Harry y Bill hablando sobre algún tema, mire hacia los lados pero no vi a Hermione. Los tres giraron sus cabezas al verme parada junto a Fleur.

"¡Lidia!"- grito Ron poniéndose de pie instantáneamente y se abalanzó contra mi, tenía un buñuelo en su mano, le respondí el abrazo.

"¡Vaya, estas delgado Ron!"- le dije burlonamente, nos separamos y él comenzó a reir- "¡Harry!"

Harry se levanto sin poder creer que yo estaba ahí, su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja y nos abrazamos con mucha fuerza.

"Los extrañé tanto"- les dije separándome de Harry-"No saben lo difícil que este verano a sido. Tengo tanto que contarles"

"Sí, necesitamos todo lo que sepas"- me dijo preocupado- "¿y Ginny, está bien?"

"¡Claro! Está perfectamente, te extraña y está muy preocupada por ti pero sigue positiva a pesar de lo que está pasando"- le dije mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá, mire a los lados buscando a Hermione- "¿Y Hermione?"

"Ah, pues… Bellatrix la torturó y está recuperándose, sólo tuvo unos rasguños pero está afectada"- me explico Harry al ver que estaba a punto de enloquecer de la preocupación- "Ahora dime todo lo que ocurre en Hogwarts".

"Las cosas han cambiado, Harry, y mucho"- le dije cambiando el tono a uno más serio, todos se reunieron a mi alrededor-"Los Carrow están al mando en la disciplina y desafortunadamente tuvimos la mala experiencia de ser los primeros en probarla"

"¿Los primeros?"- pregunto Ron

"Sí"- le respondí- "Neville, Seamus, Luna, Cho y Ginny. Intentamos robar la espada de Gryffindor pero nos delataron"

"¡Pero, nosotros la tenemos!"- interrumpió Ron- "¿Cómo pueden ellos tener una?"

"Puede ser una copia"- respondió Bill uniéndose a la conversación- "A lo mejor la de Hogwarts es una copia hecha por Dumbledore en casos como este"

"Sí, vaya tanto sufrimiento para que fuera una copia"- dije sarcásticamente

"¿Sufrimiento? ¿Qué les hicieron?"- pregunto Harry preocupado.

"Oh, Harry… lo intenté pero fue inútil… los Carrow castigan echándote la maldición crucciatus, intenté persuadirlos porque Ginny no sufriera y yo haría las de ella pero fue inútil"- le explique, sé que tenía una promesa que no pude cumplir.

"Lidia, no estaba en tus manos… no te preocupes"- me interrumpió Harry con un tono relajador.

"¿Cuál es el siguiente plan?"- les pregunté

"Pues, estaba pensando en ir a Gringotts. Creo que el otro horrocrux está en la bóveda de los Lestrange, por suerte tomé la varita de Bellatrix"- dijo Harry enseñándome la varita de la desquiciada mortifaga.

"¿A Gringotts? ¡¿Estás loco?!"- exclamé- "Harry, todo el mundo mágico está siendo controlado por ellos y lo sabes. Recuerda lo que paso cuando entraron al ministerio y ahora con que los atraparon y huyeron con eso… créeme que estarán más alerta"

"No tengo opción. He ideado planes en mi cabeza pero este es el único bueno que tengo para entrar ahí"- me dijo- "Tengo una gran corazonada que está ahí dentro. Puedo sentirlo"

Subí a ver a Hermione, estaba recuperándose muy bien de la horrible experiencia que tuvo con Bellatrix y no la culpo. Luna se quedará hasta mañana que debemos regresar a Hogwarts. Me despedí de mis amigos antes de salir de la casa de los recién casados, cuando salí Harry me apartó a un lado para hablarme en privado.

"Lidia, estaré en Hogwarts dentro de tres semanas creo"- me dijo susurrando- "Necesito que me esperen y busquen alguna salida para que pueda entrar"

"Pero todas están selladas"- le dije- "Es una misión suicida, Harry. Hay toque de queda en todo Hogsmeade"

"Confío en ti"- me respondió guiñándome un ojo. Me abrazo, me beso la frente- "Suerte"

"Y a ustedes"- le respondí.

Desaparecí y aparecí en el estudio de mi padre. Subí a mi dormitorio y vi a Draco durmiendo como un ángel, no se había dado cuenta que me había ido de la casa por unos momentos. Me acosté con cuidado de no moverlo y me acurruque junto a él, caí rendida en sus brazos.

Pasó una semana entera, ya todo el lío que se aformó en Gringotts salió a la luz pública. Neville encontró un escondite perfecto, un salón que fue utilizado por el profesor Lockhart en segundo año que conectaba a Hogwarts con Hogsmeade a través de un cuadro, exactamente en el restaurante del hermano de Dumbledore, Aberford.

Estudiantes de diferentes casas nos metimos a dormir ahí, colgamos hamacas en todo el techo cuando alguien nuevo se sumaba y otros dormían en el suelo. Todas las noches Neville iba por algo de comida para nosotros y Aberford se mostró muy caritativo a pesar que dudaba en participar en la guerra.

Pasaron dos semanas y nada de Harry, no podía desaparecer de Hogwarts porque nos tenían vigilados a todos.

Una mañana me levanté de mi hamaca para prepararme a ir a mis clases, me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha rápida, cuando salí para cepillarme los dientes sentí una horrible sensación en mi estómago. La ignoré, seguí cepillándome los dientes tranquila y volví a sentir esa sensación como de nauseas, tome un poco de agua para enjuagarme la boca la bote, me sequé con mi toalla y volví a sentir esas nauseas pero esta vez ocasionaron que me arquera para vomitar. Abrí el cubículo del inodoro, entre y azoté la puerta detrás de mi, me arrodille y comencé a vomitar sin parar.

"¿Estás bien?"- me pregunto una vocecita dulce, miré y vi que era Luna. Yo me encontraba tirada en el piso.

"N-n-n-no, creo que algo me hizo daño"- le dije con un hilo de voz. Luna me extendió la mano con un pedazo de papel higiénico para limpiarme la boca, lo tome y lo hice.

"Ven, déjame ayudarte"- me dijo, la tome por las manos y me ayudo a levantarme- "Hoy no deberías desayunar más que una manzana y unas galletas de sal. O mejor… ¿por qué no vamos a la enfermería?"

"No, estoy bien"- le respondí.

Pase toda la mañana pensando en qué habré comido que me causo tanto daño. Era extraño. Vi a Draco en Pociones, nos sentamos en pareja como usualmente y comenzamos a hacer un trabajo que nos dio el profesor Slughorn.

"Te ves pálida ¿estás bien?"- me preguntó preocupado.

"Sí, bastante bien"- le mentí- "Bueno, no… en verdad no. Creo que algo que cené ayer me hizo daño"

"¿Qué comiste?"- me preguntó preocupado.

"Un poco de salchichas y crema de maíz"- le respondí- "Ya sabes que nos dan la peor comida a nosotros asique no hay de que preocuparse"

"Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo"- me dijo molesto-"No me gusta que pases paramos"

"No, está bien"- le respondí sonriendo- "Todo terminará rápido. Sé que sí"

"Silencio allá atrás, por favor"- nos reprendió el profesor Slughorn con voz temblorosa.

Al salir de clase, Draco y yo nos dirigimos al Hall del colegio para estar juntos unos momentos. Nos detuvimos para ver el paisaje de Hogwarts, el clima era frío.

"¿Tú crees que nuestro amor sobreviva la guerra?"-le pregunte pensativa.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso, amor?"- me dijo con curiosidad.

"No sé, sólo me preguntaba eso"- le dije con melancolía.

"Lidia, nuestro amor irá más allá de la guerra"- me contestó tomando de mi mano- "sin importar lo que suceda, sea que Potter tenga éxito o no. Nuestro amor es más fuerte"

"Sí, puede que tengas razón"- le respondí dudosa.

Draco me dio un leve beso en los labios, me sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

"Ven, es tarde. Tenemos que ir a cenar"- me dijo.

Nos fuimos para el Gran Comedor, ahí estaban algunos alumnos reunidos para comer. Vi en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin y vi la Astoria esa, le sonrió a Draco desde lejos y él le respondió la sonrisa.

"Vaya, veo que te esperan"- le dije celosa.

"¿Ah?"- me pregunto como estupidizado.

"Nada, olvídalo. Provecho"- le dije caminando lo más rápido que pude hacia mi mesa.

Ginny estaba sentada jugando con su comida, sirvieron lo que parecía unas chuletas y puré de calabaza. Me senté a su lado furiosa, ella alzó la mirada al ver mi humor.

"¿Qué paso?"- me preguntó- "¿Por qué tan furiosa?"

"Pues, sólo mira al frente tuyo y lo verás"- le respondí señalando a la mesa de Slytherin, ella miró y abrió los ojos como platos.

"Ah, ya vi"- me dijo- "No te preocupes, no gastes tus energías en él"

Cuando me serví las chuletas me dio asco terrible, me agarré el estómago de las nauseas que sentí.

"Esto está asqueroso"- le dije a Ginny con asco.

"¿Estás loca? Es lo más decente que nos han servido en meses, Lidia"- me respondió extrañada, luego me miró con detenimiento- "Lidia, ahora que lo recuerdo… Luna me dijo que esta mañana te vio vomitando en el baño"

"Ay, sí. No sé qué me habrá pasado, ni recuerdo qué comí pero comí lo mismo que tú"- le respondí.

"Sí, pero a mí no me pasó nada"- me dijo con una mirada extraña- "Que raro"- me encogí de hombros.

Al terminar nos levantamos juntas de la mesa para irnos a nuestro nuevo dormitorio, cuando iba caminando entre las mesas para salir del comedor me detuve, sentí como si el piso me lo movieran, agarré a Ginny del brazo y ella se detuvo conmigo.

"¿Lidia?"- me preguntó preocupada.

Levanté la vista y todo el comedor me daba vueltas, las cabezas de los estudiantes giraban, todo me daba vueltas. Me agarré la cabeza con una mano intentando calmarme pero fue inútil. Luego, todo se puso negro.

Desperté y veía borroso, parpadee varias veces para enfocar bien la mirada y solo veía bultos, como personas reunidas a mi alrededor que murmuran. La luz del sol atravesaba las ventanas cegándome, alcé una mano para cubrirme los ojos un poco pero seguía intentando enfocar la visión hasta que pude hacerlo.

"¿Lidia?"- escuche una voz dulce, la reconocí inmediatamente. Era Ginny- "¡Señora Pompfrey! ¡Despertó!"

"Oh, cariño. Ten cuidado que te puedes marear, ven déjame ayudarte"- dijo la señora Pompfrey tomándome de un brazo para incorporarme y sentarme.

"¿Q-q-qué fue lo que pasó?"- pregunte confundida.

"Te desmayaste, querida"- me respondió la señora Pompfrey dándome un vaso con agua, lo tome y di un sorbo- "En medio de todo el comedor, te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente pero el señorito Malfoy y la señorita Weasley te trajeron"

"¿Draco estaba aquí?"- pregunté sorprendida.

"Sí, te levanto como si no pesaras nada y prácticamente voló sobre todas las mesas y cabezas de curiosos"- me explico Ginny apresuradamente- "¡Si sólo hubieras visto eso! Estaba muy preocupado porque el golpe sonó bien feo, casi todo el comedor lo escuchó"

"¿Y dónde está?"- le pregunté a Ginny mientras acomodaba mi sábana.

"Se fue a hablar con Snape"- me respondió- "Quiere que te lleven a San Mungo"

"¡¿A San Mungo?!"- le pregunte sorprendida, me maree un poco del asombro.

"No te sobresaltes"- me dijo Ginny- "Te puede hacer daño con tu cabeza que no sé cómo no se te partió como papaya"

"Oh, Ginny, no te burles"- le reclamé- "¿pero por qué quiere que vaya a San Mungo? Digo, me golpee pero no fue para tanto"

"Créeme, fue fuerte"- me respondió.

La señora Pompfrey venía acompañada de dos magos vestidos con la típica capa de los sanadores en San Mungo y detrás de ellos pude ver una cabellera rubia platinada asomándose, era Draco.

"Señorita, la tenemos que llevar para revisarla"- me dijo uno de ellos, era alto como una vara y muy delgado, joven como de unos 23 años, cabello rojizo y pecas en la nariz. El otro era de estatura media, corpulento, cabello negro y muy corto casi rapado, tez blanca y ojos azules con una nariz prominente.

Al llegar a San Mungo me transfirieron a una sala con sanadoras para examinarme mejor y no me sintiera incomoda. Cuando terminaron de examinarme me llevaron a una habitación privada, estaba acostada en una cama aburrida como nunca, miraba por una ventana que tenía del lado derecho y del izquierdo tenía una silla para visitas. A la hora y media de estar esperando entro una joven sanadora, era de estatura media, de tez morena, ojos almendrados y enormes color miel, largas pestañas, labios gruesos y cabello con rizos muy definidos.

"Hola, soy Claire"- me dijo con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella- "soy la sanadora encargada de llevar tu caso"

"Hola, soy Lidia"- la salude con una sonrisa amplia.

"Bueno, como pude ver eres mayor de edad y por lo tanto existe la confidencialidad"- me explico mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a mi- "no necesito el permiso de tus padres para practicarte un último examen pero sí necesito el tuyo"

"No le comprendo"- le dije confundida- "¿por qué necesita el mío?"

"Pues, verás… te examiné la cabeza en busca de cualquier detallito y no tienes más que una contusión pero te lo arreglé y sólo necesito que te quedes aquí unos días más"- me explicó- "pero me temo que debo hacerte un examen que quizás te haga sentir incómoda al respecto, especialmente siendo todavía estudiante"

"Señorita Claire, dígame de una vez ¿qué es lo que pasa?"- le pedí.

"Primero tienes que responderme esto para saber si debo hacértela o no"- me dijo preocupada- "¿te has acostado con alguien recientemente?"

"¿Ah? ¿pero esto qué significa?"- me pregunte alarmada- "Yo no soy una zorra"- le reclamé.

"Yo sé que no pero sé que estas con el joven Malfoy"-me respondió- "¿Han hecho el amor recientemente? ¿Unos meses atrás? Te prometo como sanadora que no diré nada y que la prueba será en total confidencialidad, sé que es difícil pero debes confiar en mí"- me dijo tomando mi mano para confortarme, dudé.

"Lidia, confía en mi. Te prometo no decir nada a nadie ni por un millón de galeones"- me volvió a pedir.

"Está bien, sí hicimos el amor hace dos meses"- le respondí con tristeza, la sanadora me sonrió forzadamente.

"¿Me permites hacerte una prueba de embarazo?"- me pregunto

"Sí, hágala"- le dije casi sin voz.

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien"- me dijo casi con lástima.

La joven sanadora se fue del cuarto, antes de salir me dedico una última sonrisa sintiendo pena por mi situación y cerró la puerta. Me quedé sola pensando en eso, embarazo. ¿Yo embarazada? ¡Imposible! Aunque…¿podría serlo?

Me practicaron el examen y me dijeron que tendrían la respuesta en una hora aproximadamente. Estaba nerviosa, miraba el reloj que estaba colgado de la pared y sentía que los minutos eran siglos. De repente la sanadora Claire entró, me miró y me sonrió, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó a mi lado.

"Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?"- me preguntó.

"Nerviosa"- le respondí dándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Bueno, te tengo noticias y no te daré rodeos"- me respondió, su expresión cambió- "la prueba salió positiva, Lidia… estás embarazada y tienes dos meses exactos"

Cuando la sanadora Claire dijo esas palabras, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, la sangre me bajo de la cabeza, me echaron un cubo de agua helada y no podía respirar, incluso creí que vomitaría. Mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, me cubrí la boca con ambas manos y ladee la cabeza de un lado para otro negándolo.

"Oh, no, no, no, no"- dije ladeando la cabeza y con ambas manos en mi boca- "no, no, no"

La sanadora se levanto de la silla, se sentó al borde de mi cama y me abrazó fuerte.

"Todo saldrá bien, ya verás"- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello- "nadie se enterará de nada te lo juro"

Ese mismo día regresé a Hogwarts, no quería hablar con nadie, no tenía ganas de ver ni hablar con nadie, sólo quería encerrarme en mi cuarto y llorar. ¿Cómo le diré a Draco que estoy embarazada? ¿Cómo lo tomará? Especialmente ahora que una guerra se avecina y nadie está a salvo de esto.

Tengo 18 años, soy mayor de edad al igual que Draco que me lleva unos meses y ya tiene 19 pero aún estamos en la escuela. Nuestra familia está separada por completo y él tiene que ir a esas reuniones todo el tiempo. Harry llega en días a Hogwarts, todos lo estamos esperando para unirnos a él. ¿Cómo haré para sobrevivir a esto?

Al día siguiente me fui sola al comedor evitando a cualquier persona que se me acercara, algunos me miraban y murmuraban sobre lo que me había pasado. Me senté a comer sola en la mesa de mi casa, me serví un poco de pollo y unas papas cocidas les puse limón y sal y me las lleve a la boca.

"Hola"- dijo Seamus sentándose a mi lado- "Nos diste tremendo susto"

"Sí"- le respondí con la voz apagada- "pero no fue nada, solo un susto"

"Debe ser la comida de Hogwarts y bueno Aberford no cocina muy bien que digamos"- me dijo susurrando para que nadie nos oyera, le sonreí.

Miré al frente y vi a Draco sentándose junto a Astoria Greengrass, nuevamente, hablando sobre algo y riendo. No parecía que se haya preocupado en mi en lo absoluto y ahora que se anda juntando con Astoria pues quede en otro plano.

Draco dejo de mirar a Astoria, supongo que por sentir mi mirada de odio profundo. Me levanté de la mesa y vi que Draco me imito, tocó el hombro de Astoria y le leí los labios de "_Ahora regreso_" y ella asintió.

"¡Hey! ¡Lidia!"- me llamó, ¿Lidia? ¿Dónde quedó hermosa?

"¿Dime?"- le dije girándome sin hacer contacto visual.

"No sabía que te daban de alta hoy"- me dijo preocupado

"Sí, bueno… lo que pasa es que debe ser que estas MUY ocupado"- le dije sarcásticamente aún sin mirarlo.

"Lidia, ya por favor"- dijo arrastrando las palabras- "estaba preocupado por ti ¿no lo ves? Hablé con Snape para que te llevaran a San Mungo y tus padres no dejaron de enviarme lechuzas"

"No tenías por qué responderles"- le conteste enojada

"Sí tenía que hacerlo"- me volvió a decir arrastrando las palabras- "Escucha, te amo y me preocupaste. Dormí contigo en la enfermería hasta el día siguiente que la señora Pompfrey me largo y créeme no le dije nada porque me importaste más tú"

"¿Te quedaste a dormir? ¿pero cómo?"- le pregunte

"Le pedí el favor a la señora Pompfrey pero debía largarme a primera hora de la mañana para que no me vieran"- me respondió- "Ahora por favor dime, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí"- mentí- "no tengo nada de qué preocuparse. Todo saldrá bien"

Decidí no decir nada, no quería poner en riesgo nuestra relación especialmente ahora que Astoria estaba intentando robarme a Draco. Pasé la tarde con Draco pero antes se fue donde Astoria para decirle que no se podía quedar con ella. ¿Y ella quién es para tener que saber esa información? No es su novia, que yo sepa esa soy yo.


	37. La Guerra parte I

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Draco y yo fuimos caminando tomados de la mano a la Torre de Astronomía, sentía una presión en mi pecho, tenía que decirle. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez, pensé que me iba a escuchar y sospecharía que algo me pasaba. Cuando llegamos al balcón de la torre, nos apoyamos en el barandal y el viento azotó nuestros rostros, era frío y estaba oscureciendo.

Draco tomó mi mano derecha, lo mire directamente a los ojos y él me sonrió seductoramente, besó mi mano y me guiñó un ojo. Tomó mi rostro y se acercó lo suficiente plantándome un beso tímido en los labios, se lo respondí. Pude sentir que era un beso como de culpa, como que había hecho algo que me ocultaba, incluso sentí que ese beso podría ser el último que me daría.

"Te he extrañado todo este tiempo"- le dije y pude notar que mi voz era melancólica, desvié la mirada hacia lo lejos del paisaje. Draco tomó mi rostro con su mano haciendo que lo mirara nuevamente, me tope con esos ojos grises penetrantes.

"¿De qué hablas? He estado contigo todo este tiempo"- me aseguró, pero era mentira.

"No, no lo has estado y te he necesitado como nunca especialmente ahora pero tú ya no estas ahí como antes. Ahora que Astoria llegó he pasado a segundo plano y ya no me hablas ni me miras ni me buscas como antes"- le dije con la voz apagada.

"Lidia, te aseguro que sólo es una amiga…"- me dijo pero lo interrumpí, los celos me ganaron.

"Sí fuera una amiga tú no le tendrías que dar explicaciones sobre con quién estas y que te vas a tardar"- le reclamé- "los noto raros a ustedes dos, tú sólo te portabas así conmigo… no sé qué pensar la verdad"

"¿Qué pensar? No hay nada que pensar sobre esto. Escucha, ella es sólo una amiga con la que me llevo bien y nada más"- me explico- "Tú eres el amor de vida, a la que amo y punto. Ambas son cosas totalmente diferente, yo no te digo nada a ti sobre Potter ni Weasley"

"Pero desconfiaste de mi con Seamus y sabías que no lo amaba"- le respondí, él no contestó. Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los dos durante un rato.

"Mira, yo te amo. ¿Está bien?"- me dijo rompiendo el hielo- "No tengo ojos para más nadie que no seas tú y eso lo deberías saber. Discúlpame por el daño que te hice en el pasado, por favor"- me pidió dándome un beso en los labios.

La noche llegó y así mismo llegó el toque de queda para entrar a nuestro nuevo cuarto, el antiguo salón de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. Draco se fue a su sala común pero me acompañó hasta el salón ese, se despidió de mi con un rápido beso en los labios.

"No te metas en problemas está noche"- me dijo esbozando una sonrisa seductora.

"Lo intentaré"- le respondí riendo.

Abrí la puerta del salón y ya estaban casi todos los alumnos que ocupamos ese lugar para descansar un rato. Me puse a jugar con Ginny ajedrez mágico, Seamus estaba a nuestro lado leyendo una revista de quidditch, Luna se trenzaba el cabello mientras tarareaba tranquila y Neville nos miraba jugar ajedrez mágico. En fin, todos los estudiantes estábamos ocupados haciendo alguna tontería.

De repente escuchamos una voz que nos llamaba a lo lejos, decía algo como "_Escuchen_", era una vocecita muy dulce, casi apagada. Miré a todos lados pero no escuchaba de dónde provenía esa vocecita.

"Shh"- mandé a callar a los que estaban a mi alrededor- "¿No escuchan eso?"

Mis amigos hicieron silencio para escuchar mejor pero era casi imposible.

"Creo que escucho algo"- dijo Neville- "¡HEY, CALLEN TODOS!"- ordenó a todo el salón y todos inmediatamente dejaron de hablar.

"¡Escuchen! ¡Por aquí!"- volvió a decir esa vocecita dulce- "¡Aquí!"

"¡Miren! ¡Es la chica del cuadro!"- exclamó un chico de primero de la casa de Hufflepuff apuntando al cuadro.

Los miembros del E.D. nos levantamos inmediatamente, Neville a la cabeza se dirigió al cuadro de una hermosa chica con la mirada perdida y dulce, con pasos largos y apresurados. Todos los demás lo seguimos y miramos con curiosidad.

"Hola"- saludo Neville con curiosidad- "¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Ariana Dumbledore"- contestó con su melodiosa voz- "Tengo unas noticias para ustedes. Aberford necesita que alguno de ustedes vaya inmediatamente al restaurante"

Neville nos miró a todos y luego se volvió hacia ella.

"Yo iré"- respondió con autoridad.

Neville tomó su varita con fuerza, Ariana se hizo a un lado del cuadro y se abrió. Escaló hacia el hueco donde se encontraba el cuadro, nos dedico una sonrisa y se fue. El cuadro se volvió a cerrar y vimos las espaldas tanto de Ariana como la de Neville desaparecer. Es un trayecto largo hasta el restaurante de Aberford, nos toma como 20 minutos llegar hasta él y 20 minutos regresar nuevamente.

"¿Qué crees que sea?"- me pregunto Seamus

"Ni idea, como puede que sea algo bueno como puede que sea algo muy malo"- le respondí.

"Espero que sea bueno, muy bueno"- me dijo, le sonreí.

"Tengo un leve presentimiento que será ambos"- comentó Luna con típica voz soñadora y con la mirada perdida, después siguió trenzando su larga cabellera oro platinado.

Pasaban los minutos y no había noticias de Neville, estábamos pensando lo peor. O lo apresaron y le iban a castigar o estaba en perfecto estado y se quedo con Aberford a conversar y comer un rato.

"Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no creen?"- pregunto Seamus preocupado

"Sí, ojalá no haya pasado nada"- respondió Cho nerviosa- "ojalá no lo hayan atrapado"

"Si lo hubieran atrapado, créeme que ya nos hubiéramos enterado"- le respondió Ginny bruscamente, Cho desvió la mirada y no le hizo caso a su comentario.

De repente escuchamos al cuadro de la chica abrirse rechinando estruendosamente en todo el salón. Todos nos levantamos de nuestros lugares, hicimos silencio y nosotros nos apresuramos a acercarnos al cuadro rodeándolo. Salió Neville sonriendo con su varita en la mano.

"¡Hey, chicos!"-exclamó a todos- "¡Les tengo una sorpresa!"

Neville bajó del cuadro y detrás de él salió de la oscuridad un rostro conocido, todo el salón se sorprendió al verlo y comenzaron a estallar en aplausos. Era Harry, muy seguido de Ron y Hermione.

"¡Es Harry Potter!"- exclamó Colin Creevy.

"¡Harry!"- exclame abalanzándome hacia él, me dio un gran abrazo y me besó la mejilla, mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas- "Oh, Harry… me hiciste mucha falta"

"Te dije que vendría"-me respondió sonriendo ampliamente, nos volvimos a abrazar.

Luego vi a Ron y a mi querida amiga Hermione, si supiera lo mucho que necesite de ella para llorar, para hablar y desahogarme. La extrañe demasiado. Corrí hacia ella y ella lloraba de la emoción al verme.

"¡Hermione! ¡Ron!"-exclame y los abracé a ambos y ellos a mi.

"Veo que reuniste a todos, no debiste"- dijo Ron riendo

De repente escuche unos pasos corriendo que gritaba "Permiso". Vi una melena roja abriéndose paso entre la multitud, era Ginny. Harry y ella hicieron contacto visual, pude sentir lo que ellos sentían porque una vez lo experimenté con Draco, el tiempo se les detuvo y solo eran ellos dos.

"Harry"- le llamó Ginny.

Harry y ella corrieron a su encuentro y se abrazaron fuertemente por un largo tiempo. Hermione y yo nos miramos con una expresión de "que lindos" en cambio Ron solo bufo y rodo sus ojos.

"Soy su hermano y no me ha saludado"- reclamó Ron molesto- "tengo meses sin regresar"

"Ron, no arruines el momento por favor"- le pedí.

"Chico, Harry necesita nuestra ayuda"- dijo Neville, todos nos quedamos callados para escuchar a Harry.

"Sí, necesito de su ayuda. Tengo que encontrar un objeto que haya pertenecido a Ravenclaw"- explicó Harry.

"¿Qué es?"- le preguntó Seamus.

"La verdad es que no lo sé y será muy difícil. Tiene que ser algo que haya pertenecido a Ravenclaw o que sea importante"- dijó Harry.

"La diadema perdida de Ravenclaw"- dijo Luna con su voz soñadora y su mirada perdida.

"Ay, no"- dijo Ron murmurándonos- "Aquí vamos de nuevo"

"¿No saben de la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw?"- pregunto Luna a todos.

"Pues, sí pero está perdida, Luna. Nadie la ha visto ni saben dónde está"- le respondió Cho.

"¿Qué es una diadema?"- le preguntó Harry

"Verás la leyenda dice que Rowina Ravenclaw tenía una diadema que es algo así como una corona y esta se perdió. Nadie nunca la volvió a ver"- respondió Luna.

"Ah, pero hay una estatua y ella sale con la diadema. Si quieres te puedo llevar"- contestó Cho inocentemente.

"Perfecto, vamos."- dijo Harry acercándose a Cho para irse juntos.

"¡Un momento!"- exclamo Ginny molesta.

"Viene el ataque de celos"- murmuró Ron divertido, yo reí.

Harry y Cho giraron sobre sí mismos y miraron a Ginny quien estaba muy enojadísima.

"No vas a ir con ella. Vas a ir con Luna"- ordenó Ginny a Harry, éste se sorprendió y Cho se sonrojó como un tomate.

Harry y Luna se apresuraron y salieron del salón con la capa de invisibilidad. Nosotros nos quedamos para decidir qué plan idearíamos para la guerra. Habíamos decidido que saldríamos todos con Harry de manera ordenada. Les conseguimos uniforme a Harry, Ron y Hermione para que lo usen hoy en la cena y se pierdan con los demás.

Pasó una hora y media, regresaron Harry y Luna agitados de la sala común de Ravenclaw. Todos los rodeamos para saber qué averiguaron.

"Ya la vi"- dijo Harry- "Sé cómo es, el problema es encontrarla"

Fuimos nerviosos en una alineación hacia el gran comedor para la cena. Harry iba a lado de Ginny tomados de la mano, yo iba con Hermione y Ron detrás de ellos. Cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor todas las mesas habían desaparecido y todas las casas estaban formadas. Snape estaba con los Carrow y algunos profesores rodeaban el comedor temerosos.

"He escuchado rumores de que Harry Potter está aquí"- dijo Snape, todo el comedor comenzó a murmurar.

"¡Silencio!"- gritó Snape y todos se callaron inmediatamente- "El que sepa dónde está Harry Potter y sus secuaces que hable ahora"- dijo Snape en voz amenazadora pero nadie respondió, todos desviamos las miradas al piso y nadie dijo nada.

"Bueno, el que no diga nada será castigado como traidor…"- comenzó a amenazar

"¡Aquí estoy!"- saltó Harry de entre la multitud interrumpiendo la amenaza de Snape, él casi se cae de la impresión.

Harry sacó su varita lista para cualquier ataque y Snape levantó la suya pero la profesora Mconaghall saltó a su defensa y comenzó a atacar a Snape. Chorros de luces de diferentes colores salían de sus varitas atacándose el uno al otro sin dudar. La profesora se mostró dura y desafiante hacia Snape, y él se mostró cobarde e intentando proteger su pellejo en todo momento. De repente la profesora lo desarmó y Snape calló al piso, al verse derrotado por la profesora decidió huir.

"¡Cobarde!"- gritó Mconaghall a Snape.

Todos los que estábamos presentes en el Gran Comedor estallamos en aplausos y vítores orgullosos de la profesora. Los hermanos Carrow se quedaron petrificados y fueron apresados por otros profesores. De repente la celebración y los abrazos se vieron interrumpidos tras escucharse un grito desgarrador de una chica de primer año que se encontraba tirada en un rincón cubriendo sus oídos, luego Parvati comenzó a gritar horriblemente también y con la mirada de miedo. Después yo también escuche una voz que inmediatamente supe de quién era… Voldemort. Nos amenazó con que tenemos unas horas para entregar a Harry o de lo contrario atacaría Hogwarts sin piedad, recompensaría a todo aquel que lo entregara y castigaría a todo aquel que lo escondiera.

"¡¿Qué esperan?!"-gritó Pansy- "¡Ahí está! ¡Atrápenlo!"

Nosotros rodeamos a Harry protegiéndolo de las miradas penetrantes de los alumnos de Slytherin y algunos pocos de otras casas.

"¡Estudiantes fuera de sus camas! ¡Estudiantes fuera de sus camas!"- grito Filch con la señora Norris en sus brazos.

"Ya lo sé, idiota"- lo regañó la profesora Mconaghall- "Señor Filch, escolte a la señorita Parkinson y a los estudiantes de Slytherin a los calabozos"- dijo y todos los estudiantes de las demás casas comenzamos a aplaudir de la emoción.

"Todos los estudiantes menores de edad deberán regresar a sus hogares inmediatamente, los mayores de edad que deseen quedarse a pelear, pues, háganlo"- ordenó la profesora.

"Harry, Ginny y yo nos iremos al salón a ayudar a evacuar a todos y a esperar a la Orden"- le dije a Harry, él asintió.

"Yo quiero ayudar"- dijo Ginny

"No, tú te irás a casa y ella se asegurará de que lo hagas"- le ordenó Harry a Ginny y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Vámonos"- le dije a Ginny tirando de su brazo.

Las dos nos fuimos al salón que usábamos como refugio junto con los perfectos de las casas y los estudiantes menores de edad. Seamus y Neville se habían ido a poner unas bombas en el puente que da al bosque prohibido.

Al llegar al salón, abrí el cuadro y de ahí salieron uno a uno los miembros de la orden. Entre esos Tonks y Lupin, los padres y hermanos de Ron, Fleur y Bill, Kingsley, entre otros. Cada uno se dirigió a diferentes lugares para ayudar a los profesores a proteger Hogwarts del ataque de los mortifagos. Aberford estaba del otro lado recibiendo a los alumnos menores de edad.

"Oh, Lidia, déjame ayudarte"- me pidió Ginny.

"Bueno, está bien. Quédate conmigo pero apenas te diga que te vayas lo haces. ¿Entendido?"- le dije y ella asintió.

Al cabo de unos minutos comenzaron a llegar estudiantes de Slytherin. Ginny los miró con recelo pero le hice un ademán para que ayudara a evacuarlos lo más que pudiéramos. De repente vi una cabellera rubia platinada a lo lejos de la multitud, alcé mi cuello como jirafa para ver mejor y vi el rostro de Draco que discutía con alguien, miré mejor y vi que era Astoria. Draco empujaba a Astoria del brazo y ella le discutía, paré la oreja para oír mejor.

"¡No, dije que no, Draco!"- replicó Astoria molesta- "¡No quiero dejarte solo!"

"¡Hazme caso!"- le ordenó Draco arrastrando las palabras- "¡Es por tu bien, si te quedas aquí corres mucho peligro y podrías morir!"

"Sólo si vas conmigo"- le pidió Astoria

"Lo siento, no puedo ir contigo"- le contestó Draco arrastrando las palabras- "tengo que quedarme aunque no quiera"

"Por favor, Draco"- le pidió Astoria triste- "¡Te necesito! ¡Necesito saber que estarás bien!"

"Te prometo que estaré bien"- le aseguró Draco sonriéndole.

"Oh, Draco"- dijo Astoria abalanzándose sobre Draco plantándole un beso en los labios y rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos su cuello.

Quedé petrificada, todo quedo en un segundo plano, lo único que mis ojos veían eran a Astoria y a Draco besándose en medio de la gran multitud. Esos segundos para mí fueron largas horas de besuqueo. Sentí que mi mundo se venía encima, esto no estaba sucediendo. Mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas al ver esta horrible escena.


	38. La Guerra Parte II

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Al ver la escena de Draco con Astoria besándose en medio de la multitud, él salvándola de una muerte y ella expresando su amor, fue una llamada de atención para mí. Los vendajes de mis ojos habían caído al suelo, aterricé sobre la tierra y lo entendí… un hombre nunca cambiara por alguien. Mi madre siempre me lo dijo pero algunas veces se equivocaba sobre las cosas asique nunca le creí, pero hoy veo que tiene razón. Un hombre infiel seguirá siéndolo hasta que él decida dejar de serlo, pero yo lo obligué y al obligarlo él se resistió y cayó en los brazos de otra.

Draco y Astoria se separaron, él le dedicó una sonrisa y ella se fue segura de que su amor perduraría. Decidí irme, ya no tenía sentido seguir aquí.

"¡¿Lidia, qué haces?!"- me preguntó Ginny extrañada mientras ella ayudaba a evacuar a los estudiantes pero la ignoré.

Caminé para salir desesperada, chocaba con los estudiantes que caminaban apresurados para salir. Mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, mi cabeza mareada, sentía que quería vomitar o desaparecer y nunca regresar. Sentí como si una gran daga punzara y desgarrara mi corazón y todo mi mundo se viniera abajo con sólo ver esa horrible escena.

No lo podía creer, Draco me fallaba una vez más. Había puesto toda mi confianza y todo mi amor en una sola persona varias veces seguidas y me traicionaba de la peor manera, especialmente ahora que espero un hijo de él. ¿Cómo podría pasarme tal desgracia?

Tropecé con algunos estudiantes y algunos me reclamaron, pasé a un lado de Draco, me miró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver mi rostro inundado en lágrimas, sabía que lo vi con ella. Negué con la cabeza mientras él intentó acercarse hacia mí pero no me alcanzó porque me alejé rápido.

"¡Lidia! ¡Espera!"- me intentó detener gritando entre las voces de la multitud y estirando su brazo para detenerme pero me zafe- "¡Lidia! ¡No! ¡Lidia!"

Salí corriendo del salón en contra de la marea de estudiantes que salían de Hogwarts apresurados sin mirar atrás, no me detuve en toda la distancia. No me di cuenta hacia dónde me dirigía pero ya nada me importaba, ya no me importaba seguir con esto. Me cansé de tanto correr y me detuve en seco poniendo mi espalda contra la pared del castillo y me puse a llorar como nunca. Toque mi vientre que apenas sobresalía un poco y lo acaricie pensando en que la vida nos había abandonado a los dos.

"Mi pequeño"- le dije entre sollozos mientras acariciaba mi vientre- "te prometo que yo no te daré la espalda".

Luego pensé en mi bebé, tengo que asegurarme de que tenga un buen futuro y viva en un mundo de paz y para eso debo pelear hasta mi último aliento por él. Ya no me importaba el amor que Draco me juró una vez, ahora era por mi pequeño bebé. Su futuro es más importante que cualquier estúpida promesa hecha por su padre.

Me levanté del suelo con fuerza y rabia, me sequé las espesas lágrimas de mis mejillas con mis manos y me juré a mi misma que iba a luchar contra todo aquel que atente contra mis amigos y mi hijo. Tomé mi varita con determinación y me dirigí a buscar a Harry.

Corrí con rapidez y esquive algunos hechizos que los mortífagos echaban a todo aquel que estuviera por el pasillo. Estudiantes y cuerpos muertos yacían a los lados, algunos estaban heridos.

Salí al jardín frontal de Hogwarts que estaba abarrotado en personas de la orden, algunos del E.D., profesores, mortífagos, bestias malignas y otras de nuestra parte. Miré a un lado y vi a Seamus peleando junto a Dean con un mortífago, otro mortifago se estaba acercando a ellos para atacarlos por la espalda pero no iba a permitir tal movida tan sucia.

"¡Stupefy!"- exclamé dándole directamente al mortifago, éste cayó al suelo. Dean y Seamus terminaron con el otro mortifago y nos unimos a la batalla.

Vimos a Cho que la atacaban los dementores.

"¡Rápido! ¡Saben qué hacer!"- les dije a Dean y Seamus, ellos asintieron

"¡Expecto Patronum!"- exclamamos a coro.

De nuestras varitas salieron diferentes formas de animales, el zorro de Seamus, el beagle de Dean y mi collie. Corrieron a través de los dementores que atacaban a Cho, ella estaba arrodillándose e iba a caer al suelo hasta que vino Aberford y la sostuvo entre sus enormes brazos. Todos nos miramos, se había unido. Detrás de él venían Luna y Lavender.

"¡Tenemos que ponerla en un sitio seguro!"- alzó la voz Aberford.

"¡Nosotros la llevamos con la señora Pompfrey!"- respondió Dean- "¡Ustedes quédense a ayudar!"

Dean y Seamus la tomaron y la cargaron, corrieron con el cuerpo en sus brazos y entraron al castillo. Nosotros continuamos defendiendo y luchando contra los mortifagos y bestias posibles, detuvimos algunos dementores de quitarles el alma a muchos estudiantes. Todo era un caos, tenia que esquivar miles y miles de chorrros de hechizos fallidos o dirigidos hacia mí.

Al rato llegó Seamus con la cara sucia y algunas cortadas en su piel.

"¡Necesitamos refuerzos en la torre de astronomía!"- nos dijo agitado

"¡Yo iré!"- respondí

"¡Y yo!"- exclamo Lavender decidida.

Fuimos corriendo atravesando y esquivando hechizos y cuerpos de muchas personas, piedras que caían del castillo.

"¡Protego!"- exclame formando un escudo sobre nuestras cabezas al ver que varias rocas de diferentes tamaños iban a caer sobre nosotros.

Entramos al castillo que no era tan diferente del caos que había afuera, miles de estudiantes corrían sin rumbo asustados. Subimos las escaleras lo más rápido que pudimos intentando no quedar sin aliento.

"¡Stupefy!"- exclamó Lavender a un mortifago que venía hacia nosotros.

Seguimos subiendo las escaleras y una de las ventanas reventó a un lado de nosotros, nos agachamos cubriendo nuestros cuerpos con nuestros brazos. Algunos vidrios lograron cortar nuestras manos expuestas y muchos otros cayeron sobre nosotros.

"¿Están bien?"-pregunté adolorida

"Sí"- respondieron Lavender y Seamus a coro con pesadez.

Continuamos subiendo y tropezando con estudiantes que corrían despavoridos por las escaleras unos bajando y otros subiendo.

Llegamos a la Torre de Astronomía con mucho esfuerzo, casi no podía ni respirar del cansancio de subir y protegernos y luchar contra los mortifagos que aparecían de la nada por ahí. La torre estaba abarrotada de estudiantes de diferentes casas y miembros de la orden que luchaban contra mortifagos. Mis ojos se cruzaron con unos de color rojo, lo reconocí inmediatamente… Greyback. Lo mire con miedo y él esbozo una gran sonrisa malévola, estaba transformado.

Kingsley junto con Lupin y Tonks luchaban a muerte contra mortifagos, había muchos carroñeros y el horrible de Greyback quien estaba prácticamente comiéndose a un estudiante, mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Lavender se acercó temerosa a Greyback y lo comenzó a atacar pero Greyback reía. Corrí para ayudarla.

"¡Impedimenta!"-exclame pero Greyback logró esquivar mi hechizo, me sonrió y se abalanzó contra Lavender.

Cayeron ambos al vacío y yo corrí tras ellos pero me detuve al borde del balcón de la Torre de Astronomía

"¡No! ¡No!"- grité desesperada y con impotencia.

Pensé lo peor. Luego un resplandor verde ilumino la torre, el mortifago responsable huyo. Kingsley soltó un grito desgarrador al ver a la pareja yaciendo muerta, Lupin y Tonks habían sido expuestos a la maldición imperdonable. Corrí hacia ellos y los mire, Seamus me abrazó y lloré por ellos, pensé en el pobre de Ted su hijito recién nacido que ahora es huerfano.

"Lo-lo-lo siento"- dijo Kingsley casi sin voz- "Intente detenerlos"

"¿Quién lo hizo?"- pregunto Dean devastado.

"Dolohov y Bellatrix"- respondió Kingsley.

"¿Dónde está Lavender?"- pregunto Seamus, alce la mirada y él me miro, negué con la cabeza y su rostro se crispo.

"Greyback"- susurré y señale con el dedo hacia el balcón de la torre.

"Tenemos que seguir"- dijo Dean decisivo- "¡Vamos!"

Asentimos y bajamos por la Torre de Astronomía, mientras bajábamos nos chocamos con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

"¡La destruimos!"- exclamó Harry agitado.

"¡Perfecto!"- exclamé.

Ellos nos siguieron mientras bajábamos y un ruido como de una explosión escuchamos. Nos acercamos y vimos a Percy sollozando con el cuerpo de Fred.

"Oh, no"- dijo Hermione llevándose la mano a la boca, ambas nos miramos con tristeza.

"¿Qué sucedió?"- pregunto Harry horrorizado.

Ron cayo sobre sus rodillas junto a su hermano Percy, quien lloraba desconsolado al ver el cuerpo inerte de Fred.

"¡No puedo moverlo!"- dijo Percy con su rostro inundado en lágrimas.

Harry, Ron y Percy tomaron el cuerpo de Fred y los seguimos llorando hacia el Gran Comedor que ahora servía como enfermería.

"Tenemos que ir a la Casa de los Gritos"- dijo Harry

"Vamos contigo"-respondió Hermione.

"Yo les abriré paso y les cuidaré la espalda"- les propuse- "le pediré ayuda a los demás"

"Gracias"- respondió Harry.

Salimos del Gran Comedor apresurados hacia el gran caos formado afuera de Hogwarts. Esquivamos a un troll que estaba destruyendo todo a su paso con su garrote, vimos arañas enormes que venían hacia nosotros, lance un hechizo contra ellas y se fueron. Luego, diferentes dementores comenzaron a atacarnos.

"¡Expecto Patronum!"- exclame una vez más y mi perro collie salió corriendo, a él se le unieron un cisne, el zorro, el conejo, un caballo, un cerdo salvaje y una cabra.

Mire y los reconocí inmediatamente, eran los miembros del E.D. y Aberforth Dumbledore. Los dementores salieron despepitados de ahí.

"¡Vayan!"- grite a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ellos asintieron y se fueron.

Gire y me sumé a la pelea.

Continuamos con la pelea, me encontré con Dolohov y de la rabia me dirigí hacia él dispuesta a darlo todo pero una horrible voz en mi interior no me lo permitió, me detuve en seco. Esa horrible voz que escuché en el Gran Comedor, la de Voldemort. Todos lo que peleaban, mortifagos o los que estamos de parte de Harry, quedamos petrificados al escucharla y dejamos de pelear inmediatamente. Cubrí mis oídos con ambas manos mientras sostenía mi varita con la mano derecha, miré a Seamus quien tenía la misma expresión de horror que yo.

"Si continúan resistiéndose, van a morir, uno por uno. No quiero que esto pase. Cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una pérdida y desperdicio…Mando a mis fuerzas a retirarse inmediatamente. Ustedes tienen una hora… Me dirijo ahora a Harry Potter… Voy a esperar durante una hora en el Bosque Prohibido. Si al finalizar, no has venido a mi, no te has dado por vencido, entonces se reanudará la batalla. Esta vez entraré a la refriega yo mismo, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y voy a castigar hasta el último hombre, mujer y niño que intente ocultarte de mí. Una hora"- dijo la voz de Voldemort resonante en nuestros oídos.

Seamus y yo nos miramos horrorizados, los mortifagos desaparecieron en sus nubes negras de humo y todas las bestias como gigantes y trolls se fueron inmediatamente de la batalla. Miré a mí alrededor y lo único que vi fue desesperanza y muerte, muchos cuerpos de estudiantes conocidos yacían en el suelo con marcas de dar la vida y mucho más por la libertad.

"Tenemos que juntar los cuerpos y llevarlos al Gran Comedor"- dijo la profesora Mconaghall con una expresión de tristeza profunda.

Todos los estudiantes hombres que quedaron vivos, profesores y demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix se dispusieron a recoger los cuerpos de todos aquellos que estaban muertos o heridos. Las mujeres nos dirigimos a ayudar a la señora Pompfrey y su séquito de enfermeras a curarlos, algunas con semblante fuerte se dispusieron a buscar heridos o muertos y avisar a los hombres.

Me encontraba curando una horrible herida que tenía un estudiante de Hufflepuff quien se encontraba inconsciente. Tenía el brazo desgarrado y algunas cortadas en su rostro, era un chico pero no lo conocía ni sabía su nombre. Le vertí la poción que me dio una de las enfermeras y le limpie su herida, al instante la herida comenzó a cerrarse pero el chico de cabello negro y pecas seguía inconsciente.

Escuché sollozos de personas, alcé la mirada y vi a la familia Weasley reunida alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Fred. Me levanté al ver que el chico de Hufflepuff sólo necesitaba descansar y me uní a los Weasley, Ron aún no llegaba con los demás.

La mamá de Ron abrazaba a su marido desconsolada, George se encontraba sosteniendo la cabeza de su difunto hermano gemelo, Ginny me miró y nos abrazamos llorando juntas, Percy lloraba a los pies de su hermano. Los padres de Percy lo miraron y él a ellos.

"Mamá, papá…"- intentó decir entre sollozos- "Lo-lo siento"

Su madre soltó un sollozo, ella y su marido abrazaron a su hijo Percy.

"No importa. No hay nada que lamentar"- dijo su padre confortándolo.

Miré a un lado de Fred y vi a la pareja que acababa de tener un hijo. Lupin y Tonks con las manos entrelazadas, yacían muertos en unas camillas con los ojos cerrados, una espesa lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. Así me siento yo, muerta por dentro pero a diferencia de Tonks, me siento muerta y sola.

"Fred"- dijo Ron acercándose a su familia y uniéndose al dolor. Abrazo el cuerpo inerte de su hermano y George abrazó a Ron.

Decidí darles privacidad y quedarme con Hermione y Harry, quien se encontraba impactado al ver a Lupin y Tonks muertos.

"Lo siento, Harry"- le respondí- "Hicimos lo que pudimos pero Dolohov y Bellatrix se adelantaron"

Hermione lloraba a mi lado.

"Tengo que hacer algo"- nos dijo serio- "tengo que ir al Bosque y encontrarme con él"

"Harry no"- dijo Hermione preocupada

"No, Hermione. Mucha gente a muerto por mi culpa"- respondió Harry severamente- "es hora de que esto termine"

Harry se fue a trompicones del Gran Comedor sin mirar atrás, nosotros lo miramos desaparecer a lo lejos.

"Tenemos que ayudar a la señora Pompfrey"- le dije a Hermione, ella asintió.

Seguimos curando a los heridos uno por uno, revisando que estuvieran bien y algunas les dabamos un poco de beber para que se recuperen.

"Lidia, no hay vendas"- me dijo la señora Pompfrey- "Ve a la enfermería con cuidado y trae algunas por favor"

"Sí, señora Pompfrey"- le respondí.

Saqué mi varita con precaución al salir del Gran Comedor, no vaya a ser que me encuentre con algún enemigo indeseable y yo sola por aquí. Caminé con cuidado pero a paso rápido asegurándome de mirar a todos lados y que no me encuentre en peligro.

Llegué a la enfermería, abrí la puerta con cuidado y vi que no había nadie, entre y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas haciendo un leve ruido al cerrarla. Camine y pise algunos vidrios rotos, habían mesas tiradas, sillas y camas desacomodadas. Vi la estantería de vendas, me acerqué a ella y la abrí con cuidado de no cortarme porque el vidrio estaba roto. Saque una bandeja y coloque las vendas en ella amontonándolas, cerré la estantería y gire sobre mi misma y de repente vi un cuerpo frente a mi.

"¡OH!"- exclamé asustada tirando la bandeja sobre mis pies al ver el cuerpo de un hombre alto frente a mi.

El hombre que tenía frente a mi se agacho, amontonó las vendas en la bandeja y yo seguía petrificada sin moverme. No podía creer que estuviera aquí.

"Lo siento, no quise asustarte"- dijo disculpándose, se levantó y me dio la bandeja, le vi el rostro cuando la luz de una de las ventanas rotas le dio en la cara y su cabello rubio platinado y tu tez blanca brillaron.

"Draco"- murmure su nombre, mi rostro se crispo inmediatamente.

Tome la bandeja que él sostenía y me fui escapando de él. No quería hablar con él y menos ahora.

"Lidia, no te vayas"- me pidió, tomó mi brazo e hizo que girara y me encontrara con su rostro lleno de dolor- "Tengo que explicarte, no fue mi intención"

"¿Qué viera lo que vi?"- le respondí intentando mostrar rabia en vez de dolor, pero fue imposible. Inmediatamente comencé a llorar por todo lo que estoy pasando y él disfrutando de otras en mis narices.

"No, no es así"- me intentó decir

"Se acabó"- le respondí mirando al suelo, Draco me soltó del brazo. Lo miré directamente a los ojos y vi su rostro como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pálido y de asombro.

"¿Qué?"- me pregunto sin poder creerlo.

"Dije que se acabó"- le respondí, sentía horribles punzadas en mi estómago- "Vi tu rostro, disfrutaste su beso y la besaste de vuelta. ¡Lo vi todo! ¿Crees que soy una tonta? ¿Crees que soy ciega? ¡Pues sí! ¡Sí fue una ciega y una tonta! ¡Nunca debí creer en ti!"- dije sollozando con cada frase que salía de mi boca, Draco seguía sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

"No, Lidia, por favor… no me hagas esto"- me pidió abrazándome.

Solté la bandeja y cayo sobre nuestros pies, me zafe de sus brazos prisioneros y lo mire con rabia. Las lágrimas espesas brotaban de mis ojos y corrían por mis mejillas, su rostro era de asombro.

"¡Tú me hiciste esto a mi! ¡Tú! ¡Yo no te hice nada!"- le grité- "¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Nunca debí confiar en ti!"

"Sí, si debiste"- me dijo llorando, intentó besarme pero me resistí y le di una cachetada. Le deje su mejilla roja y su melena se despeino, me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y yo lloraba desconsolada.

"Te libraré de todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo"- le dije llorando sin mirarlo a los ojos- "de ahora en adelante no me verás nunca jamás, no sabrás nada de mi. Sea como sea que termine esta guerra cada quien irá por su lado y hará su vida por separado…"

"No… no"- empezó a negar Draco

"Tú te irás con Astoria y yo desapareceré de tu vida por siempre"- le dije- "Se terminó"

Tome la bandeja mientras Draco se quedó ahí parado asombrado, estaba petrificado. Salí corriendo de la enfermería sin mirar atrás para ir al Gran Comedor, no podía ver muy bien por dónde iba por las espesas lágrimas que se posaban en mis ojos.

Era lo mejor para los dos, él sería feliz y yo me iría de su vida para darle la felicidad que tanto quiere. Me duele todo esto pero no tengo opción. No me pareció buena idea decirle lo de nuestro hijo.


	39. Victoria

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Mientras corría por los pasillos para llegar al Gran Comedor, pude escuchar los pasos de Draco corriendo detrás de mí pero no me detuve. Entre al comedor y vi a las personas saliendo asombrados, puse la bandeja con vendas a un lado y busque entre las personas que se empujaban y murmuraban a Hermione.

"¿Está muerto?"- escuche a Parvati comentar con Cho quien tenía una cara de horror.

De repente me encontré con una melena roja, supuse inmediatamente los Weasley. Me acerqué a la melena roja y era Ron junto a Hermione quien tenía una cara de dolor. Comencé a pensar lo peor… no lo logró.

"¿Qué sucede?"- le pregunte a Hermione, ella me miró horrorizada.

"Es-s-s-stá afuera con Harry"- me respondió con un hilo de voz.

"Vamos"- dijo Ron seriamente.

Salimos corriendo Hermione, Ron y yo a ver qué sucedía con Harry al patio frontal de Hogwarts. Cuando salimos vimos a Hagrid llorando espesamente con una multitud de mortifagos a sus espaldas, lo tenían atado por el cuello con dos enormes y largas cuerdas que dos mortifagos sostenían, Hagrid llevaba en sus brazos al cuerpo de Harry inconsciente. Luego recordé lo que escuche de Parvati. Voldemort iba a un lado de Hagrid sonriendo malévolamente.

Entre los mortifagos reconocí algunas caras, entre ellas vi a Bellatrix y a Greyback riendo juntos. Seguí mirando y pude ver al padre de Draco con una expresión de tormento, su esposa Narcissa sin expresión alguna mirando al suelo y justamente a un lado de ella estaba mi pobre madre y mi padre. Sentí un retorcijón en el estómago, ellos me miraron y su expresión fue de dolor, lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de mi madre al verme.

No podía creer lo que veía. Mis padres, ambos en el bando de Voldemort y Harry ¿muerto? Demasiados sentimientos por un solo día, esto era demasiado. Sentí una mano tomando la mía, alcé la mirada y vi a Draco junto a mi mirando a Harry, me miró y me sonrió pero yo no a él.

"Como podrán ver Harry Potter ha muerto"- dijo Voldemort con su voz tétrica, todos los estudiantes soltaron un grito ahogado o de asombro al escuchar esto.

Fue como si me tiraran un balde de agua fría. ¿Harry muerto? Hermione quien estaba a mi lado comenzó a llorar y Ron la rodeó con un brazo. Me lleve una mano a la boca cubriéndola del asombro y mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse con lágrimas. Habíamos perdido, tanto sacrificio y habíamos perdido. Vi a mi alrededor y todos los estudiantes, profesores, miembros de la orden y muchas más personas del mundo mágico que se habían unido a la batalla tenían la misma expresión de desesperanza.

"Les propongo que se unan a mi y yo los recibiré con los brazos abiertos"- comenzó a decir Voldemort examinándonos a cada uno con la mirada, su mirada llego a la de Draco- "Ah, Draco, muchacho… ven con tu amo"- dijo Voldemort estirando su asquerosa mano para que Draco se le uniera.

Draco dudó, se quedo parado junto a mí. Podía ver la lucha en su rostro entre hacer lo correcto o unirse a ellos.

"Vamos, Draco"- le dijo su madre desesperada.

Alcé la mirada para ver a Draco y él me miro.

"Lidia, dame una razón para quedarme contigo"- me dijo murmurando. Me quedé callada pero recordé una vez más lo que vi entre él y Astoria.

Cuando uno ama debe dejar ir, debes darte cuenta de que si la persona que tu más amas resulta que ama a otra persona, debes dejarlo ser feliz. Yo amo a Draco más que a mi propia vida, pero al ver que yo no lo hacía feliz pero Astoria sí debía dejarle su futuro a ella y a él intactos. Además, Draco no desea esto, él ama a sus padres y ellos no deben morir por una tonta frase que me haga retenerlo conmigo.

Eran tantas cosas en juego en este momento. Lo amo, lo adoro y por eso debo hacerlo feliz y no truncare su futuro.

"L-lo-lo siento"- le murmure sin poder mirarlo a los ojos- "No te amo"

Cuando dije esta última frase sentí que me quemaba la garganta y la boca, no podía creer que lo dije para que él sea libre y viva bien, para salvar a su familia y a su nueva chica. Me quite de su lado y me puse de lado de Cho y Luna quienes seguían tristes y asombradas por lo sucedido con Harry.

Draco camino hacia su madre quien lo esperaba con la mano estirada, ella sonrió al verlo esperanzada y lo abrazo pero Draco no le respondió.

"Ah, perfecto, perfecto. ¿Alguien más?"- pregunto Voldemort.

Narcissa y Lucious tomaron a su hijo de los brazos arrastrándolo casi y se lo llevaron, Draco me miro con dolor pero desvié la mirada. No podía verlo.

"Lidia"- me llamo mi padre, lo mire pero no me puedo unir a ellos asique negué con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Luna y Cho me tomaron de la mano y me sonrieron para confortarme. Vi que mi madre comenzó a llorar y mi padre la rodeo con sus brazos. Luego, Neville salió del montón y todos lo miramos sorprendidos.

"Bueno, esperaba algo mejor"- dijo Voldemort riendo, todos los mortifagos excepto mis padres rompieron en risas- "no importa, serás bienvenido"

"Yo sólo quiero decir algo"- dijo Neville mientras cojeaba

"¿Qué quieres decir, hijo?"- pregunto Voldemor a Neville con curiosidad.

Neville trago saliva nerviosamente

"¡Me uniré a usted cuando el infierno se congele por completo! ¡Ejercito de Dumbledore!"- gritó Neville, todos gritamos emocionados apoyando a Neville y Voldemort se enojo.

"Bueno… si esa es su decisión"- dijo amenazante.

De repente, el cuerpo de Harry saltó de los brazos de Hagrid y todos sorprendidos soltamos un grito ahogado. Voldemort miró a Harry sorprendido, no se lo esperaba.

La batalla comenzó nuevamente.

Los mortifagos se abalanzaron contra nosotros y nosotros contra ellos con nuestras varitas en alto y gritamos eufóricos. Entre a Hogwarts mientras luchaba contra un mortifago cuyo rostro no reconocí, me estaba ganando pero no me dejaba. Chorros de luz rosada salían de mi varita con determinación y furia, el mortifago no se detenía y contratacaba todos mis movimientos.

Vi cuchillos y tenedores tirados a mí alrededor.

"¡Oppugno!"- exclame, todos los tenedores y cubiertos que tenía a mis pies atacaron al mortifago, intento esquivarlos con sus brazos pero se le enterraron y cayo al piso golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente con el piso.

Vi a Hermione y Ron quienes eran perseguidos por Nagini, ambos tropezaron y cayeron al suelo. Ron puso su cuerpo para salvar a Hermione, vi a la asquerosa culebra que se iba a abalanzar contra ellos con la boca abierta lista para morder la espalda de Ron.

"¡Ron! ¡Nooooo!"- grite corriendo hacia él pero un brillo me detuvo.

La culebra fue cortada a la mitad con la espada de Gryffindor, mire y vi a Neville sosteniéndola. Ambos miramos a la pareja quienes nos veían asombrados y sonriendo del alivio, se besaron.

"Vaya, era hora"- le dije a Neville riendo y él comenzó a reir.

"¡Vamos! Hay que seguir"- dijo Hermione arrastrando a Ron por el brazo.

Nos unimos a la batalla nuevamente. Mire al suelo y vi a Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de la casa de los Black fiel seguidor de Regulus Black quien siempre peleo por el derecho de los elfos, junto con muchos elfos de Hogwarts y Blinky.

"¡Vamos! ¡Al ataque!"- grito Kreacher.

Blinky y los demás elfos comenzaron a picar con cuchillos y tenedores de cocina los tobillos de los mortifagos quienes gritaban de dolor desconcentrándose de la batalla.

Escuche un rugido característico de Greyback, alcé la mirada y lo vi. Tome mi varita con determinación pero Ron y Neville se me pusieron en frente y comenzaron a pelear con él. Vi a Ginny peleando con Bellatrix, me uní a ella y comenzamos a atacarla pero era muy fuerte y experimentada para nosotras dos. Cada movimiento que hacíamos, ella se movía como si pudiera leernos la mente. Luna y Hermione se nos unieron pero fue imposible, esa mujer sí que pelea.

"¡A mi hija no, perra!"- exclamo la señora Weasley uniéndose a nosotras- "¡Hacia atrás!"- nos ordenó.

Nos hicimos hacia atrás, ambas brujas peleaban a muerte.

"¿Qué les pasaría a tus hijos cuando te mate?"- le pregunto Bellatrix peleando y riendo como una loca- "¿Cuándo mami se muera igual que Freddie?"

Esto hizo enojar a la señora Weasley.

"Tú- nunca- tocarás- a - mis- hijos- otra- vez"- dijo la señora Weasley dando un hechizo por palabra. De repente Bellatrix se desintegro y murió.

Todos rompimos en aplausos y gritos de victoria al ver el gran espectáculo que nos dio la señora Weasley. ¡Fue increíble! Definitivamente la mejor pelea que haya visto en años.

Me gire para buscar quién más necesitaba ayuda, vi a una mortifago peleando con Cho, la tenía acorralada. Corrí para ayudarla.

"¡Protego!"- exclame creando una barra de protección a Cho justamente cuando la mortifago le había conjurado la maldición imperdonable.

La mortifago me miro, era Alecto, y se echó a reir.

"¡Me las pagarás!"- exclamó- "¡Avada Kedavra!"

Un chorro de luz verde emanó de la varita de Alecto Carrow en mi dirección, me tomó por sorpresa y no pude defenderme de vuelta. Mi único reflejo fue cubrirme con el brazo derecho y vi mi vida correr ante mis ojos.

Todos esos recuerdos que atesoro en mi corazón. Cuando mi padre, como el más dulce de los padres me enseñó a subirme en mi escoba de juguete, tenía 6 años y reía en el enorme jardín de nuestra mansión en la campiña de España, mi madre nos aplaudía mientras mi padre sostenía de mi espalda con una mano.

La primera vez que vi a Draco en su jardín, yo sentada con mi madre y Narcissa, él como un niño tímido parado en un rincón examinándome con cautela. Cuando conocí a mis mejores amigos, lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido en todo el mundo, con ellos tuve lo que nunca soñé tener en mi vida, amistad pura y fiel.

Mi primera vez con Draco, esa noche mágica en la que mi corazón palpitaba a mil, mis manos temblaban y no podía casi no moverme porque no sabía qué hacer. Todas esas noches especiales que compartí con él, escaparnos en medio de la madrugada para estar juntos en la Sala de Menesteres y demostrarle el amor profundo que le tenía y aún le tengo. Amé por primera vez en mi vida, nunca quise que terminara y siempre soñé con que él estaría a mi lado haciendo nuestra vida juntos como tanto la habíamos planeado.

Cuando mi madre me abrazó por primera vez porque ambas nos necesitábamos más que nunca en nuestra vida y nos abrimos la una a la otra, esa sensación de amor profundo que una madre y una hija se pueden tener.

Y lo mejor que me haya podido pasar en mi vida… estar embarazada. Fue la noticia más difícil y más hermosa que esa sanadora, Claire, me haya podido dar. Atesoraba sentir sus pequeñas manos, sus pequeños pies, la sonrisa exactamente igual a la de su guapísimo padre, su cabello negro como el mío y esos hermosos ojos grises típicos de un Malfoy. Siempre lo imaginé así, pero ahora podría ser solo un sueño.

Me di cuenta que nada me sucedió, abrí los ojos con cautela y retire mi brazo. Entonces vi lo que más temí en toda la guerra.

"¡Mami!"- grite a todo pulmón horrorizada. Alecto había matado a mi madre.- "¡Mami! ¡Noo! ¡Noooo!"- grite sollozando.

Me tire al suelo sujetando el cuerpo inerte de mi madre y la abracé, grité de dolor con todas mis fuerzas y mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas como cascadas. ¿Qué otra desgracia me podría pasar?

Alecto se quedo paralizada mirando la escena, había atacado accidentalmente a uno de los suyos y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás bajando su varita lentamente. Hermione me tomó por los hombros arrodillándose conmigo, me abrazó mientras yo sostenía el cuerpo de mi madre. De repente, Alecto se chocó contra mi padre quien la miraba furioso, sus ojos llenos de rabia y lágrimas por la muerte de mi madre.

"B-b-bart…"- balbuceó Alecto

"¡Te atreviste a intentar tocar a mi hija!"- grito mi padre furioso con su varita apretada a su mano, Alecto lo miraba con miedo- "¡Y ahora asesinas a mi mujer!"

"N-n-no y-y-yo…"- intento decir Alecto pero antes de que dijera algo.

"¡Avada Kedavra!"- grito mi padre y una luz verde salió de su varita asesinando a Alecto quien cayo con los ojos abiertos al suelo.

Hermione se asusto al ver de lo que era capaz de hacer mi padre pero yo no le temo a él, lo entendí por completo. Mi padre se acercó al cuerpo inerte de mi madre, sonrió forzadamente derramando unas lágrimas que cayeron en la mejilla de mi hermosa y joven madre y le dio un beso tierno en sus labios, se separo de ella y la contemplo con dulzura.

"Te amo"- le dijo a mi madre mientras le retiraba un mechón de cabello de su frente y le acaricio el rostro. Luego, me miró y me sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos- "te amo, hija"- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y se levanto.

Justamente cuando mi padre se levanto y se giro para continuar peleando se encontró con Amycus quien estaba furioso por la muerte de su hermana. Se miraron el uno al otro con rabia y comenzó la batalla.

"¡Ven! ¡Tenemos que irnos a buscar a Harry!"- exclamó Hermione tirando de mi brazo

"¡No! ¡Tengo que ayudar a mi padre!"- le respondí.

"¡Es peligroso!"- me volvió a decir Hermione- "¡Lidia, esto es entre ellos dos! ¡Es peligroso para ti y para el bebé!"

¿Bebé? ¿Cómo sabe que estoy embarazada? Yo no le he dicho nada. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando ella mencionó eso.

"¿C-c-cómo lo…"- intenté preguntarle

"¡No importa eso ahora! ¡Luego te digo!"- me respondió.

Solté con cuidado el cuerpo de mi madre y le di un último beso en su frente, la mire con ternura y le susurré al oído "te amo, mami". La acosté con cuidado en el suelo y me fui con Hermione a buscar a Harry, detrás de nosotros venían Luna, Ginny y Cho.

Vimos a Voldemort quien luchaba a muerte contra la profesora Mconaghall y el profesor Slughorn.

"¡Miren! ¡Es Harry Potter!"- exclamo un chico de Ravenclaw. Harry se encontraba oculto en su capa de invisibilidad y salió en medio de la multitud. Voldemort dejo de pelear contra nuestros profesores y se dirigió hacia Harry. La batalla comenzó.

Harry peleaba contra Voldemort, cuerpo a cuerpo. De repente notamos que Voldemort no podía ni un poco contra Harry. Miro su varita de sauco y comenzaron a hablar, Harry empezó a decirle cosas pero no podíamos escuchar. De repente la varita de sauco salió disparada de la mano de Voldemort y aterrizó en la mano de Harry, él le sonrió y el rostro de Voldemort se crispó.

"¡La varita de Sauco nunca fue de Snape!"- gritó Harry a Voldemort- "¡Siempre fue de Draco Malfoy porque él desarmo a Dumbledore! ¡Pero yo lo desarmé a él! ¡Asique me pertenece! ¡No lo pensaste muy bien! ¿Verdad, Riddle?"- se burló Harry.

Chorros de diferentes colores emanaron de la varita de Sauco, Voldemort gritó y se desintegro.

Todos rompimos en aplausos y vitores, nos abrazamos en uno al otro felices de lo que había sucedido. Al fin podríamos dormir en paz, no habrían asesinatos, no más tormentos, no más nada.

Al terminar la guerra, los mortifagos que quedaron vivos fueron detenidos por los aurores y llevados inmediatamente a Azkabán. Mis padres fallecieron en la batalla, ambos. Llore porque me quedaba sola, pero mire a mi alrededor y vi a mis amigos… no, yo no estaba sola.


	40. Funeral

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Pasaron los días, con el tiempo vino el funeral de mis padres. Estaba destrozada, encerrada en la antigua habitación de mis padres de nuestra mansión en Inglaterra. Era la habitación más amplia de toda la casa, decorada estilo Luis XVI parecido al castillo de Versalles donde dormía la reina Maria Antonieta. Sus paredes decoradas con papel azul celeste y detalles en dorado; la enorme cama matrimonial era digna de un rey, madera dorada y dosel bordado con detalles en dorado, perlas y diamantes; tenía una pequeña salita con sillones acogedores y exquisitos azul celeste con cojines de colores y bordados; en esa salita habían dos cuadros que mostraban a mis abuelos.

En un cuadro estaba mi abuelo y mi abuela por parte de padre, mi abuelo su rostro serio con cejas pobladas negras, anteojos delgados y sus ojos verdes y muy oscuros, estaba vestido con su capa negra, mi abuela era delgada y de tez muy blanca, labios rojos y delgados, su expresión era de superioridad y sus ojos miel no mostraban bondad. Mis abuelos por parte de madre eran diferentes, mi abuela salía a un lado de mi abuelo sonriendo con ternura, sus ojos almendrados color miel, sus cejas negras muy definidas y sus labios rosa delgados, tenía pecas en las mejillas y tenía puesto el traje español tradicional, mi abuelo era regordete y alto, tez algo morena, cabello chocolate rojizo, y una expresión paternal.

Miraba a los cuadros de mis ancestros con lágrimas en los ojos, recordando a mis padres y lo mucho que se parecían. De repente, tocaron a la puerta y me incorpore en la cama.

"Pase"- dije sin ánimos, secándome las lágrimas rápidamente.

"Hola"- era Hermione con su vestido de seda negro y mangas cortas, tenía una especie de cinturón delgado alrededor de su estrecha cintura con pedrería plateada, llevaba unos zapatos negros de tacón alto y su cabello lacio.

"Hola"- le salude.

Hermione me miró con tristeza y se sentó junto a mi, me rodeo con sus brazos y permitió que llorara en sus hombros. Me acarició el cabello mientras lloraba y pude sentir que ella se encontraba triste también.

"Oh, Hermione… yo no puedo con esto"- le dije separándome de ella y secándome las lágrimas de mis ojos.

"Lidia, soy tu amiga y te voy a apoyar en todo lo que necesites"- me dijo poniendo su delgada mano en mi pequeño bulto de mi abdomen que apenas sobresalía- "pero no entiendo por qué no le dijiste a Malfoy"

"Es que… es que… yo no puedo amarrarlo de esta manera"- dije llorando y ella me miro con tristeza- "él está interesado en otra persona, él no va a cambiar nunca y yo no puedo estar con un bebé y un padre que probablemente haga sufrirnos a los dos"- le explique mirando al suelo.

"Es Malfoy… él siempre estará interesado en ti y en otras más. Eso lo sabías desde el inicio y todos te lo advertimos"- me comenzó a decir, la mire con lágrimas en los ojos y ella se retracto- "oh, lo siento… no debí…"

"No, está bien… tienes toda la razón. Fui una ciega"- le respondí- "Fui una tonta, Hermione… y tienes toda la razón. Siempre supe que él nunca cambiaría."

"¡Pero nos tienes a nosotros tres!"- exclamó Hermione

"¡Ellos no saben!"-respondí- "¡No sé como decirles!"

"Oh, no seas boba…Harry te entenderá y Ron… bueno… Ron es… ya sabes"- me dijo

"Sí, se enoja al principio pero luego lo acepta"- le respondí

"Exacto"- me contesto-"Ahora, ven que tienes que vestirte. Todo el ministerio y el ministro de magia de España vendrán a la ceremonia y no debes verte horrible… además, aparecerá en El Profeta"- me dijo tirando de mi brazo.

Entramos a mi habitación y de inmediato Hermione se metió en mi closet y comenzó a buscar la ropa adecuada para este horrible y triste día.

"Necesitamos algo que esconda un poco tu barriguita"- me dijo desde el interior de mi closet- "Como estás tan delgada, se te nota el bulto"

"¿En serio?"- le pregunte incrédula- "¿Fue así como te diste cuenta?"

"¡No! ¡Créeme que no!"-me respondió saliendo con un vestido en su mano y unos zapatos- "Me di cuenta porque cambiaste, estas delgadísima pero tu piel no se veía cetrina como la de los demás… ¡estabas radiante! Además, Luna me dijo lo que sucedió y vi que sospechaba de lo mismo que yo y de una vez lo supe… aunque no lo creas, Luna no está tan fuera de órbita ni aérea"

"Eso lo se"- le conteste.

Cuando termine de vestirme me mire en el espejo. La elección de Hermione era parecida a la que mi madre me hubiera escogido. Era un vestido negro, ceñido en la parte de arriba hasta la cintura y un poquitito suelto en la parte del abdomen hasta las rodillas donde se abre en forma de A. Los zapatos eran peep toes de gamuza negra y con una esmeralda en la parte frontal.

Al llegar a la ceremonia que era en una carpa que los Weasley habían instalado en la parte trasera de mi jardín, estaban todos los invitados. Mi madre hubiera amado a la señora Weasley, especialmente si supiera todo lo que ella hizo por mí. Todos los invitados me miraron cuando llegue, pero Hermione iba conmigo tomada de mi brazo, la mire y ella me esbozo una sonrisa de ánimo.

Me senté en la parte frontal de las sillas junto a Harry y Ron quienes me sonreían con ternura al verme triste. La ceremonia inicio con unas palabras del ministro de magia de España, fueron algunos familiares y amigos apegados a mis padres de nuestro hogar, alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts, miembros del E. D. y la Orden del Fénix.

La carpa estaba decorada exquisitamente con flores blancas como rosas, margaritas, tulipanes y alcatraces. Había velas flotantes en todo el lugar, la fotografía de mis padres que se movía sonriendo a las personas y luego dándose un leve beso en los labios, separándose y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

Al terminar la ceremonia, todos los invitados comenzaron a darme el pésame uno a uno. Me sentía abrumada con tanta gente que conocía y no conocía, pero mi cuello se estiraba entre la multitud buscando solamente un rostro que quería y necesitaba ver… Draco. Entristecí cuando caí en cuenta que él no vendría, recordé a Astoria y su romance.

"Espero verla en Hogwarts, señorita Lidia"- me dijo la profesora Mconaghall haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

"Ah, sí… bueno, tengo que hablar con usted al respecto pero ahora mismo no es el momento profesora"-le dije.

"¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?"- me pregunto preocupada.

"Prefiero que lo hablemos en privado si no le molesta. ¿Mañana tal vez?"- le pregunte

"Por supuesto. Pensamos abrir Hogwarts dentro de 6 meses debido a muchas restauraciones que haremos"-me dijo- "La espero mañana a las 2:00 P.M. Tomaremos té"

La profesora se retiro y vino el ministro de magia de España.

"Siento mucho su pérdida, señorita Barcasnegras"- dijo con su voz ronca- "pero debo agradecerle a usted y a sus amigos por haber luchado contra Voldemort. Han traído paz a todo el mundo mágico. Son unos héroes y como ministro de magia de España es un honor darles a cada uno una medalla"- nos dijo sacando unas pequeñas cajitas de gamuza azul oscuro con nuestros nombres impresos en dorado.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo las tomamos y las abrimos. Dentro había una medalla circular de oro blanco con un grabado delicado que decía: _En honor a Lidia Barcasnegras por demostrar valentía al defender al Mundo Mágico en la batalla contra el Señor Oscuro._

"¡Vaya! ¡Nunca pensé que me darían algo así!"- exclamó Ron al examinarla.

El ministro se despidió haciéndonos una reverencia, me sentí extraña al ver esto porque no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de atención. Luego recordé que tengo una charla con mis amigos pendiente.

"Tengo que hablar con ustedes"- le dije a Ron y Harry, ellos me miraron extrañados.

"Claro"- respondió Harry

"En privado"- le respondí

Ambos asintieron, me siguieron hasta el despacho de padre. Ellos entraron y yo entré de última cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, Hermione me acompañaba para darme ánimos.

"¿Qué pasa?"- me pregunto Harry, sentí un nudo en la garganta…. No podía hablar

"Vamos, Lidia, tengo hambre y me estas matando con este misterio"- me reclamo Ron, Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡¿Qué no ves que es importante, Ronald?!"- exclamó Hermione enojada.

"Los siento, cariño"-se disculpo Ron.

"Chicos… Hermione ya lo sabe y bueno… yo… no se como decirles"- intente decir pero no podía.

"Lidia, dinos… nada debe ser tan grave"- me dijo Harry tomándome de la mano y esbozando una sonrisa para tranquilizarme.

Respire profundo y lo solté.

"¡Estoy embarazada!"-exclame con los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiendo a mil.

Abrí un ojo y luego el otro, mire a Ron y Harry. Ron tenía la boca muy abierta y los ojos como platos del asombro, Harry sólo me miro asombrado.

"Es de Draco pero… él está con Astoria y …"- balbucee

"¡ESE INFELIZ!"- grito Ron enojado- "¡¿TE ABANDONO?! ¡¿TE ABANDONO ESE COBARDE INFELIZ?!"

"No, no… no fue así"-lo interrumpí preocupada.

"¿Es por eso que te termino?"- me pregunto Harry en un tono serio.

"¡No! ¡Por Merlin! ¡No! Yo lo termine a él"- intente explicar

"¡No entiendo! ¿Cómo que tu lo terminaste?"- pregunto Ron enojado.

"Calma, Ron"- intento calmarlo Hermione tomándolo por un brazo y acariciándolo, él soltó un bufido.

"¡Escuchen! Yo termine con Draco Malfoy. ¡Sí! ¡Fue por mi bebé! ¡Por el bien de mi bebé! Pero porque él estaba teniendo un romance con Astoria Greengrass y no pretendo que mi bebé tenga un padre infiel y mujeriego que nos decepcione a ambos ni que nos abandone a cada momento por otra mujer"- comencé a desahogarme.

Harry me miro con tristeza y Ron también.

"Todos vamos a apoyarla y vamos a darle a ese bebé lo que se merece"- dijo Hermione a Harry y Ron.

"Tu bebé no tendrá un padre ausente"- me dijo Harry tomándome de las manos- "Tendrá dos padres y dos madres"- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

"¡Si! ¡Será todo un Weasley mezclado con Potter!"- dijo Ron sonriendo orgulloso.

"¡También tendrá algo de nosotras!"- reclamo Hermione- "Yo me encargare de sus estudios y de que ingrese a Hogwarts"

"Yo le enseñare a conquistar chicas y Harry a jugar quidditch"- dijo Ron

"¿En serio, chicos?"-dije emocionada. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comencé a reír.

"¡Claro!"- me respondió Harry.

"¡Abrazo grupal!"-exclamo Ron.

Los tres me abrazaron. Hermione y yo llorábamos de la felicidad. Cuando te sientes atrapado siempre tendrás personas maravillosas a tu alrededor que están dispuestos a esto y más por ti. Sonreí y llore de la felicidad gracias a ellos tres, sé que mi bebé y yo estaremos bien. Ahora solo falta hablar con la profesora.


	41. El Hospital Muggle

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Al día siguiente, me levante temprano y me vestí. Aun extrañaba que mi madre asomara la cabeza por la puerta para levantarme temprano como todos los días que tenía vacaciones. Baje a desayunar y me encontré con mis cuatro amigos quienes me esperaban en el comedor, al verme me dedicaron una amplia sonrisa.

Harry y Ginny eran pareja, apenas termino la guerra él le declaro el gran amor que sentía por ella por tanto tiempo y ella le correspondió. Ron y Hermione no se quedaban atrás, luego del beso en la Cámara de los Secretos se hicieron novios inmediatamente durante la guerra, sus sentimientos se exponían sin vergüenza alguna. Luego, estaba yo sola con mi bebé en camino pero tenía el apoyo de mis grandes amigos, eso me consolaba un poco.

"Buenos días"- salude a mis amigos

"Buenos días"- me respondieron a coro.

"¿Cuándo vamos a San Mungo?"- pregunto Hermione llevándose a la boca un bollo dulce- "tienes que ir a tus visitas médicas"

"Ah, si. Lo olvidaba"- respondí sin ánimos- "No pienso ir a San Mungo"

"¡¿Qué?!"- exclamaron todos atónitos

"¿Cómo que no vas a ir a San Mungo?"- me pregunto Harry incrédulo

"¡Lidia! ¿Estás demente?"- comento Ron

"¡Es necesario que vayas!"- exclamo Ginny

"Chicos, es solo que…no quiero que nadie se entere"- intente explicar

"¿Y que le pase algo malo al bebé?"- pregunto Hermione enojadísima- "¡Por Merlín! ¡Déjate de estupideces! ¡Tienes que ir!"- grito golpeando la mesa, todos la miramos asombrados.

"Cielos, me encanta cuando te pones así"- comento Ron

"¡Cállate, Ronald! ¡Esto es serio!"- le regaño Hermione, Ron bajo la vista

"Lo siento, cariño"- se disculpo.

"Si me voy a revisar pero no en San Mungo"- les dije, sus expresiones se volvieron más tranquilas- "Necesito que me lleves a un hospital muggle. No quiero que nadie en el mundo mágico además de ustedes y otros tantos se enteren"

"O sea que… ¿planeas retirarte de este mundo?"- me pregunto Harry

"No retirarme para siempre… sólo un tiempo pero aún no decido cuanto"- le respondí- "no creo que sea buena idea andar por ahí embarazada"

"¿Entonces no vas a regresar a Hogwarts?"- me pregunto Ginny

"No"- le respondí- "De eso hablaré con la profesora Mconaghall esta tarde"

"Nosotros también queremos decirles algo"- anuncio Harry mirando a Ron, él asintió- "Tampoco vamos a regresar"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"- grito Hermione horrorizada.

"¡Ustedes no están embarazados! ¿Cómo demonios no van a regresar? ¡Si mi mamá se entera, Ron!"- exclamó Ginny molesta.

"Nos ofrecieron una carrera como aurores"- dijo Harry- "pensamos que sería buena idea empezarla desde ya"

"Sí, muy prometedora"-dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo a su novia pero ella soltó un bufido de desaprobación.

"Bueno, debo irme chicos"- les dije- "tengo una cita con la profesora Mconaghall y aun no sé qué decirle ni cómo decírselo"

"Suerte"- dijo Hermione.

Ambas parejas se quedaron ahí peleando un rato sobre el porqué de la decisión de Ron y Harry, una sabe cuando debe retirarse y no estar de fisgona. Subí a mi habitación, me puse unos jeaggins oscuros, una blusón gris perfecto para esconder el bulto que ahora tengo, unas ballerinas de gamuza negra, me maquille natural y desaparecí lista para hablar con la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

Aparecí en el jardín frontal del ostentoso colegio, había magos y elfos ayudando en la restauración del colegio. Algunos trabajaban con las plantas y otros en la misma edificación, me miraron con detenimiento y me esbozaban enormes sonrisas, otros magos me hacían reverencias y yo sólo les sonreía incomoda. No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de atenciones.

Entre al colegio y me encontré con la profesora Trelawney, ella me esbozo una gran sonrisa y apresuró el paso al verme. Tenía su varita en la mano dando órdenes a diferentes plumeros que sacudían del polvo a los cuadros de la entrada.

"¡Lidia!"- exclamo sonriente apresurando el paso a mi encuentro y me abrazó- "¿Cómo estas?"

"Profesora Trelawney"-dije abrazándola- "bastante bien, gracias y usted"

"He estado mejor… algo cansada con la restauración. He agotado todas mis fuerzas en mi salón de adivinación pero me quedo hermoso, cuando regreses verás los cambios que le hice"- me dijo emocionada mientras me acompañaba- "Pero las clases inician en 6 meses ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno, tengo que hablar con la profesora Mconaghall sobre ese tema del regreso a clases"- le respondi

"No me digas que dejaras la escuela igual que los holgazanes de Harry y Ron"- dijo la profesora horrorizada- "No me malinterpretes, querida, es sólo que pienso que deberían regresar para continuar con sus estudios"

"Lo mismo pienso. Bueno, no podré regresar por una causa mayor"- le dije, a pesar que es profesora de Adivinación, no es muy buena con las profecías ni prediciendo el futuro… aunque sólo dijo 2 en su vida que fueron ciertas.

"Ah"- dijo pensativa, luego extendió su mano en mi cabeza y cerro los ojos- "Ammmm…. Veo algo, sí…veo que algo te sucederá"- comenzó a decir, la mire raro- "Veo que no estarás sola por mucho tiempo, una luz llegará a tu vida e iluminará tu camino hacia la felicidad, te enseñara que el amor existe a pesar de tantos inconvenientes que llegues a pasar y todo tu destino cambiará"-

Cuando termino de decir esto sentí una gran felicidad, sonreí para mis adentras por un segundo y pensé en mi bebé.

"Gracias por su predicción profesora"- le dije sonriendo- "creo que tiene razón"

"Bueno, no te quito más tu tiempo que Minerva debe estar esperándote"- me respondió.

Fui directo a la estatua que da al despacho de la nueva directora, tiene una contraseña y normalmente cuando vivía Dumbledore eran los dulces favoritos del mismo pero luego recordé el gran amor que sentía la profesora por Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore"- dije y la gárgola comenzó a elevarse. Supuse que no la cambiaria.

Subi las escaleras y vi a la profesora sentada en detrás de su escritorio, alzo la mirada para ver quién era y sonrio al verme, se levanto para recibirme.

"Querida, llegaste justo a tiempo"- dijo dándome un abrazo, se lo respondi.

"Hola, profesora"- le salude y luego me separé de ella- "Le sienta bien lo de directora"

"¿Tú crees? A veces me temo no hacer un papel como el que hizo Dumbledore"- me respondio con nostalgia mirando al cuadro del antiguo director que nos miraba sonriente- "pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo"

"Pienso que lo hace de maravilla, el colegio esta casi listo"- le dije elogiándola.

"Sí, casi listo. Ven siéntate"- me dijo señalando una salita con dos sillones de madera dorada y de tela color morado con bordado dorado. En el medio de la salita había una mesita ratón de madera dorada en forma de una sirena que sostenía un vidrio.

"Entonces, cuéntame. ¿A qué se debe esta reunión?"- me pregunto mientras me servía un poco de té de naranja en mi tacita.

"Pues, debo advertirle que es un tema muy delicado y confidencial"- le dije, ella me miro con atención llevándose su taza a la boca para sorber un poco- "Esto no puede salir de este salón"

"Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, querida"- me dijo colocando una mano en mi rodilla y luego la retiro para acomodar su taza en su lugar.

"Decidí que el próximo curso no podre asistir al colegio"- le dije y ella me miro preocupada- "porque estoy embarazada"

"¡Por Merlín!"- exclamó- "P-p-pero si eres muy joven"

"Lo sé, profesora, créame que lo sé"- le respondí- "pero es lo mejor y he decidido que esta información no la sepa nadie mas que mis amigos y usted. Le pido mucha discreción al respecto"

"Claro que sí, yo no le diré nada a nadie pero me duele pensar que dejarás la escuela"- me dijo triste- "Eres joven pero siempre vi que eras muy madura para tu edad. Tu madre me lo dijo una vez que vino a hablar conmigo antes que entraras"

"¿Mi mamá hablo con usted?"- le pregunte asombrada

"Oh, sí. Tu fuiste un caso raro, nadie entra a Hogwarts en cuarto año pero ella y tu padre vinieron a hablar conmigo y con Dumbledore"- me dijo- "Tuve mis dudas pero al ver como hablaba de ti acepte de inmediato y no me defraudaste"- volvió a decir dando un sorbo a su té, la imite.- "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"- me pregunto con curiosidad.

"Sí, lo que sea"- le respondí

"Disculpa el atrevimiento pero ¿quién es el padre?"- me pregunto con pena.

"Su padre es Draco Malfoy pero no estamos juntos, él no lo sabe y decidí que esto quede así para protegerlo"- le respondí

"El si regresará el próximo año"- me respondió.

"Sí, y por eso y otras cosas más decidí no decir una palabra y usted tampoco puede"- le pedí- "Esto es muy delicado. Además, planeo tenerlo en un hospital muggle y no estar aquí por un tiempo hasta que sea seguro"

"Confío en que sabes lo que haces"- me respondió- "Sólo asegúrate que el niño o niña asista a Hogwarts"

"Lo hará"- le respondí sonriendo.

Terminamos la tarde amena, conversamos bastante. Le explique detalladamente lo sucedido entre Draco y yo para que no quede en duda sobre la importancia de guardar este secreto. Le pedí que no diga una palabra a Draco si pregunta por mi ausencia.

A la semana siguiente Hermione y yo teníamos la primera cita en un sanador muggle, ella me dijo el nombre, era algo como ginecólogo o algo parecido que atiende. Me aliste temprano en la mañana, me puse algo cómodo para la cita, baje las escaleras y ella ya me esperaba en el recibidor mirando su reloj molesta.

"Lista"- le dije esbozando una sonrisa, ella me fulmino con la mirada.

"En el mundo muggle es de mala educación hacer esperar a las personas"- me reclamo- "además, nos pueden cobrar el doble por hacer esperar al doctor"

"¿Doctor?"- le pregunte

"Sí, doctor. Así se le llama a los sanadores en el mundo muggle"- me respondió molesta- "¿nos vamos?"

"Sí, oh, Hermione no te enojes"- le pedí.

Salimos de la mansión de mis padres y vi un auto mágico estacionado en la entrada. Mis padres no tenían uno, eran muy tradicionalistas y preferían la aparición a usar uno de estos aparatos nuevos.

"¿Eso es un automóvil mágico?"- le pregunte asombrada.

"No, es un auto muggle. Iremos a la manera normal"- me dijo- "saqué mi licencia de conducir a los 16 años, ya tengo 18 asique ahora puedo manejar donde quiera y cuanto quiera sin adultos".

Me subí al auto muggle, Hermione lo encendió y nos fuimos. Ella manejaba cautelosamente, algo lento diría yo. Hermione prendió una radio muy moderna que tenía el auto muggle y escuchamos música de su mundo, ella comenzó a cantarla y no estaba nada mal la canción.

"¿Quiénes son?"- le pregunte a Hermione sobre los cantantes.

"Se llaman Savage Garden"- me dijo- "es un grupo de dos muchachos guapos, la canción se llama I knew I love you"

"Es muy bonita, la letra es divina"- le comente.

"Sí, yo amo esa canción. Es tan romántica"- me respondió.

"Deberías usarla en tu boda con Ron"- le comente bromeando.

"Ron no creo que quiera casarse"- me dijo con un tono desanimado- "es un poco inmaduro y no creo que esté en sus planes. Si le costó mucho trabajo decir lo que sentía por mi… tantos años y no nunca pensé que él estuviera enamorado de mi"

"Hermione, tú tampoco le habías dicho nada"- le respondí- "siempre te mostraste algo antipática con él, lo criticabas demasiado"

"Es que él siempre estuvo interesado en otras"- me respondió.

"Y tú en otros"- le contesté, ella quito los ojos del camino por unos segundos y me miro, luego volvió a concentrarse en el camino y cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedió entre ellos- "Hermione, todo se dio de manera perfecta. Ambos han madurado y estuvieron juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Aprovecha al máximo que están juntos"

Ella sonrió y se sonrojó.

Llegamos a la ruidosa ciudad de Londres, era mi primera vez visitando esa gran ciudad. Habían autos por todos lados, gente caminando, edificios altos, almacenes, restaurantes, gente enojada, gente feliz, personas peleándose desde los autos y otras riendo. Era totalmente diferente al mundo mágico. Al fondo vimos un enorme edificio, pulcro, blanco y con enormes ventanales de vidrio oscuro en el cual se podía reflejar el carro.

Pasamos una garita, le dieron un papel a Hermione y estaciono el auto con muchos más a su alrededor, nos bajamos y entramos a la enorme edificación. Miraba a todos lados asombrada de lo limpio que era ese hospital y tan lleno de luz. Nos acercamos a un elevador y Hermione presiono el botón 4, se abrieron las puertas y vimos un escritorio con dos jóvenes enfermeras.

"Buenos días, busco al doctor Spencer"- dijo Hermione a una de las enfermeras.

"Claro, espere un momento"- le respondió amablemente, levantó una cosa que se puso al oído, la mire raro.

Hermione y yo nos sentamos en unos sillones que estaban en el consultorio.

"¿Qué es eso?"- susurré a Hermione.

"Es un teléfono, acá no se usan lechuzas para comunicarse. Con el teléfono llamas a la persona y puedes hablar en tiempo real con ella sin verla"- me explico

"Ah"- le respondí.

"Ya pueden pasar"- nos anuncio la joven enfermera.

Hermione y yo abrimos la puerta de uno de los consultorios que tenía una plaquita color dorado en la puerta de madera que decía "Dr. Spencer. Ginecólogo". Entramos y sentado en un escritorio estaba el guapísimo Dr. Spencer, ambas nos miramos incrédulas.

"Ya veo por qué a mi mamá le gusta venir"- me susurró Hermione.

El doctor era alto, cuerpo atlético, tenia el cabello negro y lacio muy brillante y hermoso, la nariz pronunciada y recta, tez blanca y cejas gruesas negras pero bien definidas, su rostro joven como de unos 28 años. Era guapísimo.

"Buenos días, tu debes ser la pequeña Hermione"- le dijo con una DIVINA sonrisa en el rostro, Hermione le sonrió como tonta- "bueno ni tan pequeña"

"Si"- le respondió Hermione como boba.

"Vengan siéntense"- nos dijo señalándonos unas sillas frente a su escritorio, luego él se sentó- "¿Quién viene por la consulta?"

"Y-y-yo"- le respondí nerviosa- "Soy Lidia Barcasnegras"

"¿Es tu primera vez en un ginecólogo?"- me pregunto mientras anotaba en una hoja.

"Sí"- le respondí.

Comenzó a preguntarme datos personales y algunos muy personales.

"Vengo a la consulta porque estoy embarazada"- le respondí.

"¡Vaya! ¡Qué joven!"- me dijo sorprendido mirándome incrédulo- "Que bonita mamá va a tener tu bebé"

"G-gr-gracias"- le dije apenada.

"¿Te has revisado? ¿Algún examen médico? ¿algo?"- comenzó a preguntarme pero negué con mi cabeza- "Bueno, será un poco incomodo pero te haremos los primeros que se hacen. Pasemos al cuarto para hacerte tu primer ultrasonido"

"¿La puedo acompañar?"- pregunto Hermione emocionada.

"Claro, si no hay problema con Lidia"- respondió mirándome

"Por supuesto que no hay problema"- respondí, Hermione esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

Me tumbe en una camilla y me colocaron una manta de papel sobre mis piernas, el doctor se acercó a mi para retirar la blusa que me había puesto, me estremecí por lo frías que estaban sus manos.

"Te pondré un gel, estará más frio asique no te asustes"- me dijo sosteniendo un tubo en su mano, me colocó esa sustancia viscosa fría, luego agarro algo y lo froto, esperamos unos minutos.

"Veo que tienes 3 meses y medio, miren a la pantalla para que lo vean"- nos dijo sonriendo y señalando a la pantalla.

Hermione y yo nos asomamos, comencé a llorar. Ella me tomo de la mano y me sonrio con lágrimas en los ojos, le sonreí de vuelta.

"Oh, Lidia"- exclamó Hermione emocionada.

"Lo sé"- le respondí mirando a la pantalla.

"¿Quieren escuchar su corazón?"- nos pregunto el doctor.

"¡Claro!"- le respondimos a coro, nos miramos y reímos.

El doctor Spencer volvió a tocar su aparato y de repente escuchamos un sonido raro, un retumbe sordo. Era maravilloso, era mi bebé, así sonaba mi bebé dentro de mi, esa cosita a la que Draco y yo le dimos vida.

Hermione y yo comenzamos a llorar como dos tontas.

"¿P-po-podemos saber qué es?"- le pregunto Hermione.

"¿Quieres saber qué es?"- me pregunto- "¿No te gustaría que su padre estuviera presente o prefieres decírselo tú?"

Eso fue un golpe bajo, el doctor no tiene la culpa puesto que no sabe lo que sucede. Dude por un momento, no sé qué hacer.

"¡Vamos, Lidia!"- me animo Hermione ignorando el comentario del doctor, supongo que para que no me desanimara- "Tengo que saber qué es"

"Está bien"- le respondí.

"Perfecto, vamos a ver si nos deja ver qué es"- nos dijo sonriendo- "Esperemos que no sea tímido. A ver… no, que pena con ustedes pero el bebé no nos quiere enseñar qué es"- nos respondió un poco desanimado.

"Igual no estaba bien"- comente- "sus dos papás deben estar aquí para que lo sepan"- dije mirando a Hermione, ella me sonrió pero el doctor nos miro extraño.

"Oh, sus papás… bueno… creo que mejor le explicarás tú antes que se espante"- comento Hermione.

"Es que mi bebé no tiene papá, o sea sí tiene pero no presente ¿me explico?"- le pregunte al doctor, él hizo una mueca de entender a qué me refería- "pero mis dos mejores amigos se hacen llamar sus papás. Uno de ellos es su novio."- le dije al doctor señalando a Hermione.

"¡Vaya! Que suerte tienes, Lidia"- me dijo sonriendo- "y que bueno es tu novio, Hermione. Tu madre debe estar orgullosa de tu elección"

"Sí, lo ama"- le respondió Hermione.

Termino la consulta, me sentí emocionada durante el trayecto de regreso a la mansión de mis padres. Ron y Harry no pudieron ir por su entrevista para el puesto de aurores, pero cuando se enteren que ya vimos al bebé se desmayaran. La próxima visita los voy a llevar y espero poder saber qué es.


	42. La visita de Astoria

**Perspectiva de Draco**

**Habían pasado 3 meses de no saber nada de Lidia, después de la guerra ella termino conmigo pero en parte lo merezco, la traicione. Durante ese periodo comencé a hablar con Astoria, era una chica de cuarto año pero muy madura para su edad, algunas veces me recodaba a Lidia en ese aspecto. Ella comenzó a sentir algo por mi pero siempre se comporto al margen, solo me aconsejaba cuando tenía algún problema con Lidia hasta que me besó durante la guerra.**

**Al mes de haber terminado, Astoria se volvió en algo más que una amiga, era mi paño de lágrimas aunque siempre era algo incomodo porque nunca hablamos de lo que sucedió. Hasta ahora.**

**Era temprano por la mañana de un viernes, faltaban 2 meses para entrar a Hogwarts. Mis padres huyeron porque iban a encarcelar a mi padre nuevamente, me enjuiciaron a mi pero por ser menor de edad y con evidencia que había sido chantajeado por Voldemort me soltaron. Ese día, Astoria quedo de venir a mi casa, dijo que había algo muy serio que tenía que hablar conmigo.**

**"Señor, lo busca la señorita Astoria"- dijo la criada.**

**"Que pase"- le ordene.**

**La criada desapareció del despacho de mi padre y regreso con Astoria, la note nerviosa, luego se retiro.**

**"¿Cómo vas?"- le pregunte levantándome del escritorio para abrazarla.**

**"Ansiosa"- me respondió apenada, me dio el abrazo y nos separamos- "¿Y tú?"**

**"Sobreviviendo"- le dije riendo, ella me imito.**

**Nos sentamos en el sillón de piel de dragón.**

**"¿Qué era lo que necesitabas hablar conmigo?"- le pregunte, ella bajo la mirada y dudó- "vamos, somos amigos. Puedes contarme"**

**"Es eso"- me respondió con voz apagada sin quitar la mirada del suelo- "es justamente eso"- volvió a decir mirándome directamente a los ojos.**

**"¿Qué es eso?"- le pregunte confundido.**

**"Draco, durante estos meses hemos sido amigos, te he escuchado todas tus quejas y dolores"- me comenzó a decir desviando la mirada hacia la ventana que estaba en el fondo- "te seque todas tus lágrimas por el bendito tema de Lidia. Sé que te dolió porque ella vio que nos besamos y te corto, sé porque no quiso darte otra oportunidad, sé eso y mucho más… pero me enferma que tú no hables conmigo sobre nuestro beso"**

**"Fue un error… nada más"- le respondí cortante alejándome un poco de su lado.**

**"¡No! ¡No fue un error!"- exclamo mirándome enojada, perforándome con esos ojos color miel- "¡Hasta ella vio que me lo respondiste sin ningún problema!"**

**"¡Fue por qué si no te respondía, no te irías!"- le grite levantándome de golpe del sillón, ella me imito.**

**"¡No te creo nada!"- me grito con lágrimas en los ojos, se paso las manos para secarlas rápido- "¡Sentí que me lo diste de veras! ¡Aunque niegues mil veces ella jamás regresará a ti!"**

**"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?"- le desafié enojado, iba a perder los estribos- "¡Tú no sabes nada sobre ella! ¡Tú no sabes nada de lo que ella y yo pasamos por un año entero! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es temblar de miedo todas las noches! ¡Lo que es escaparte de tu casa para revisar si la persona que amas aún sigue con vida! ¡No sabes nada, niñita tonta!"- le grite, me sentía agitado. **

**Toda esa rabia que tenía por dentro la saque y ella comenzó a llorar. Comencé a sentirme mal por ella, no quería herirla. La abracé y ella hundió su rostro en mi hombro, le acaricie el cabello y la abracé para que se calmara.**

**"Disculpa"- le dije- "no quise que esto sucediera"**

**Ella se separo de mi y me miro con esos ojos tan penetrantes, inundados en lagrimas, le sonreí y con una mano le limpie las lágrimas.**

**"No llores por mis palabras llenas de rabia"- le dije- "ven, siéntate"- me senté con ella en el sillón, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y la rodee con un brazo- "fue un error que cometimos ambos, nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Rompí un corazón que fue mio y me arrepiento mucho de eso pero respete su decisión"**

**"Rompimos"- susurro, se separo de mi y me miro- "yo fui parte de eso, si no te hubiera besado ella aún estaría contigo y ninguno de los dos estaría triste, pero por mi culpa ambos tienen el corazón roto"- dijo mirando al suelo.**

**"No te culpes"- le dije sosteniendo con una mano su barbilla para que me mirara- "no fue tu culpa, fue mía"**

**"No, Draco, no fue toda tu culpa. Yo te besé y ella nos vio, tú lo respondiste pero yo lo inicie"- me comenzó a decir con la voz apagada- "si yo no hubiera iniciado algo que estaba dormido, ella estaría aquí contigo pero yo seguiría amándote en secreto"**

**Astoria tomo mi mano y acerco su rostro tímidamente hacia mi, podía ver que temblaba y no sabía que hacer.**

**"Draco, yo te amo"- dijo mirándome los labios con su rostro cerca del mio- "sé que no me amarás como a ella pero dame la oportunidad, por favor"- me pidió mirándome a los ojos.**

**"Y-yo no sé que decirte"- balbucee.**

**"Sólo dime que sí"- me pidió.**

**Astoria cerro sus ojos y pego sus delgados labios a los míos. Fue un beso tímido, diferente al que me dio ese día, le respondí. Nuestros labios se acariciaron por unos momentos y nos detuvimos, se separo cautelosa de mí y me miro. Examine sus ojos miel y vi a una pequeña niña tímida que no sabe cómo hacer para ganar el amor de este adulto.**

**"Por favor, Draco"- me susuro con nuestros labios rozando, me estremecí- "dame la oportunidad"**

**"No creo que sea buena idea"- le respondi- "eres muy joven y Lidia estará en Hogwarts este año"- le dije separándome de ella.**

**Astoria me soltó y su rostro entristeció.**

**"Pero si ella no te corresponde, ¿me darás la oportunidad?"- me pregunto con la voz desanimada. Sus ojos me pedían con todas sus fuerzas que le dijera que sí, pero ahora mismo mi prioridad es Lidia.**

**"Pasará lo que deba pasar"- le dije con una son risa forzada- "mientras dedícate a estudiar mucho y el tiempo nos dirá"**

**Ella me sonrió con esperanza.**

**No quise negarme pero tampoco quise darle una respuesta positiva que podría no ser la correcta, preferí dejárselo al tiempo pero por ahora haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hablar con Lidia una vez más. Yo no me rindo.**

* * *

**Hola a todas, **

**Aquí les traigo un capitulo más de esta historia. Espero les guste y me dejen reviews. Gracias por la enorme paciencia que me han tenido porque he estado sumamente ocupadísima estos días pero les he puesto varios capitulos.**

**Besos,**

**Emma**


	43. La fiesta del bebé

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Faltaba una semana para que Hermione y Ginny se fueran a Hogwarts, ellas habían salido a Hogsmaede desde temprano para comprar los últimos útiles que necesitaban para su año escolar. Yo estaba muy emocionada porque era el último año de Hermione, sé que habíamos planeado graduarnos juntas pero bueno, algo mejor está sucediéndome ahora.

Ron y Harry aceptaron quedarse conmigo durante un año entero, ellos van a ahorrar todo este tiempo hasta que puedan adquirir un buen lugar donde vivir. Además, Hermione y Ginny les dijeron que tenían que quedarse conmigo a cuidarme porque no sabemos cuando el bebé pueda nacer, aún me faltan 4 meses pero cuando ya tenga los 9 meses puede pasar en cualquier instante.

Estaba acostada en mi recamara mirando al techo, perdida en mis pensamientos. Acariciaba mi bultito y me imaginaba qué sería mi bebé, ¿niña o niño? No me había puesto a pensar en esto desde hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sé que nombre le pondré si es niña o niño.

Me levante despacio y me dirigí al baño, llené la tina de agua y vertí mi jabón favorito, fresas y perla. Toque el agua con una mano para ver si estaba tibia y me asegure que así fuese. Deslice mi bata de seda azul marino de mi cuerpo y admire mi nuevo cuerpo desnudo en el espejo que tenía en mi puerta, había cambiado. Seguía delgada de los lados pero tenía esta elevación que parecía una montañita en mi estómago, me puse de perfil para ver qué tanto había crecido y debo confesar que ya estaba bastante grandecita la pancita, la acaricie sonriendo. De repente sentí que algo se movió, me asuste. Me puse la bata y salí corriendo, baje las escaleras apresurada y fui al comedor, Harry y Ron me miraron.

"¡ALGO ESTÁ MAL!"- exclame preocupada.

Harry y Ron se levantaron de golpe de las sillas y se acercaron a mi preocupados.

"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Qué tienes?"- exclamo Ron

"¡No sé! ¡Algo se movió! ¡Ahí!"- grite nerviosa señalando mi estomago.

"¡¿Qué?!"- exclamo Ron preocupado. Mire a Harry y el estaba riendo.

"¿Por qué te ríes?"- le pregunte enojada y preocupada.

"¡Harry! ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡¿Y si se está muriendo?!"- grito Ron alarmado.

"¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Me estoy muriendo?!"- pregunte a Harry alarmada, pero él se comenzó a reír mucho más.

"L-lo-lo siento"- dijo secándose las lágrimas de la risa- "Claro que no te estas muriendo, no sean tontos. El bebé se mueve en las barrigas de sus mamás, eso es normal"- dijo casi sin voz del ataque de risa.

"¿Y eso es normal?"- le pregunte- "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque una prima de los Dursleys se embarazó a los 15 años de uno de los brutos amigos de Dudley y ella se quejaba que el bebé se movía mucho pero la tía Petunia le dijo que era normal"- me explico calmándose un poco.

"¡Merlin! ¡Se movio de nuevo!"- dije tocándome mi estómago asustada.

Harry puso su mano en mi estómago y me sonrió dulcemente.

"¡Maravilloso!"- exclamo riendo- "Se siente maravilloso. Toca, Ron"

Ron dudo pero lo hizo casi obligado y volvió a moverse.

"Esto es raro"- dijo Ron dudoso- "se siente como una cosa que se mueve dentro de ella. ¿Estas seguro que es normal?"

"¡Claro! Ron, esto es maravilloso"- exclamo Harry- "Debes estar tranquila, Lidia. Esto es mágico para muchos muggles"

"¿En serio?"- le pregunte un poco más tranquila. Toque mi estómago y siguió moviéndose y reí- "es mágico".

"¡Vaya!"- exclamo Ron comenzando a maravillarse- "Hola, soy Ron"- le dijo a la barriga, luego nos miro- "¿creen que me oiga?"

"Sí, los muggles les hablan a los bebés"- dijo Harry.

"¡Hablen! ¡Hablen! Veamos qué pasa"- les dije.

Ron volvió a acercarse.

"Hola, bebé me llamo Ron y soy tu papá número dos"- le dijo, el bebé se movió y Ron se asombro echándose hacia atrás un poco- "¡Fantástico! ¡Se movió!"

Harry y Ron comenzaron a jugar con mi estómago hasta que el bebé dejo de moverse y me canse.

"¡Bueno, ya!"- dije algo irritada- "voy a bañarme y ustedes van a llegar tarde al trabajo"

Subí las escaleras y me sumergí en la bañera, se sentía relajante, una gran sensación de calma. Podía ver cómo mi estómago sobresalía del agua y reí, comencé a acariciarlo y recordé las expresiones de Harry y Ron, eran de alegría. Luego recordé a Draco, meses que no pensaba en él y de repente ahora lo estoy haciendo. Un enorme sentimiento de tristeza me invadió, no es que haga menos a Harry y Ron pero me hubiera gustado que esa expresión de alegría fuera de Draco.

"Solo somos tu y yo"- le dije a mi estómago acariciándolo.

Al caer la tarde, Hermione y Ginny habían regresado de hacer sus compras, ambas estaban muy emocionadas de regresar.

"¡Lidia!"- me llamo Hermione desde el vestíbulo, baje las escaleras apresurada.

"Hola, ¿cómo les fue?"- les dije recibiéndolas.

Ambas se tumbaron en el sillón de la sala, cansadas y suspiraron.

"¡Estaba llenísimo!"- exclamo Ginny- "estoy muerta"

"Dímelo a mi, mis pies me están matando. Sentí que caminamos millones de kilómetros"- dijo Hermione- "¿cómo te has sentido hoy?"- me pregunto

"El bebé se movió, Harry y Ron lo sintieron y les gusto aunque me asuste al principio"- les explique pero con la voz algo desanimada.

"¿Qué sucede?"- me pregunto Ginny, baje la mirada- "¿estás pensando en él, verdad?"

"Sí"- le respondí con la voz apagada sentándome en medio de las dos.

"Oh, Lidia"- dijo Hermione rodeándome con un brazo- "tenías meses sin pensar en él"

"Lo sé"- le respondí.

"Mira, no voy a decirte que no lo hagas porque es normal que pienses en él de vez en cuando"- me dijo Ginny- "pero creo que deberías decirle, al menos espera a que termine Hogwarts y le dices. Aunque sea eso, no puedes ocultarle algo de esta magnitud a alguien"

"Lo sé pero le arruinaría el futuro"- le respondí- "el ama a Astoria y yo no puedo competir con eso. Él va a Hogwarts este año, tiene mucho por lo que vivir y que yo venga y le diga: _hola tienes un hijo_. No es la mejor manera, especialmente si está pensando en hacer una vida con otra persona"

"Bueno, cambiemos de tema mejor"- dijo Hermione intentando mejorar las cosas- "Ginny y yo te tenemos una gran sorpresa. Te encantará"

"¡Oh, la sorpresa!"- exclamo Ginny

"¿Qué sorpresa?"- les pregunte.

"Sólo puedo decirte que debes prepararte y ponte bonita porque tendrás tu baby shower"-me dijo Hermione

"¿Baby shower? ¿Eso qué es?"- le pregunte confundida

"Hermione dice que es una fiesta muggle que se le hace a las mujeres embarazadas antes que el bebé nazca"- me explico Ginny emocionada- "Hemos comprado tantas cosas, ella me llevo a tiendas muggle"

"¿Por eso vienen tan cansadas?"- les pregunte riendo

"Ay, Lida. Es que no me pude resistir"- me dijo Hermione- "Además, si quieres ser muggle de ahora en adelante… entonces tienes que hacer TOOODAS las tradiciones muggle"

"Ustedes están locas"- les dije riendo

"¡Ve y cámbiate!"-me dijo Ginny para tranquilizarme- "no seremos muchas, solo las importantes. Ah, y no te preocupes… ellas son de confianza"

"Como digan"- me levante del sillón y subí las escaleras.

Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a decorar el jardín trasero con sus varitas y yo me vestí. Me puse un vestido celeste de seda delicado, con tiritas muy delgadas, era fresco y perfecto para la ocasión, me puse unas delicadas sandalias flats plateadas.

Baje las escaleras y salí al jardín trasero, lo primero que vi fue a Luna y a Cho junto a Hermione y Ginny. Ambas me miraron sorprendidas y felices.

"¡Por Merlin! ¡Te ves hermosa!"- exclamo Cho abrazándome.

"Gracias"- le respondí con una gran sonrisa- "¡Luna!"- exclame y nos abrazamos.

"Hermione nos dijo pero no te preocupes no le diremos nada a Malfoy ni a nadie"- me dijo Luna, ella siempre tan sincera y directa.

Pasamos a la pequeña fiesta que Ginny y Hermione me habían planeado, sólo éramos nosotras cinco.

Decoraron el jardín con biberones, cigüeñas, chupones y bebés de plástico, banderines con detalles referentes al tema de bebés. En una mesita teníamos una delicada vajilla de porcelana, era de mi madre, especialmente para tomar el té. Habían pastelillos decorados con colores rosado y celeste pastel. Todo estaba exquisito.

"¿No sabes aún qué es?"- me pregunto Cho mientras tomaba un sorbo del té de menta.

"No, no se dejo ver"- les dije emocionada- "estoy yendo con un doctor, es como un sanador pero muggle"

"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo tratan los muggles?"- me pregunto Luna con curiosidad.

"Bueno, no usan magia pero si usan cosas o artefactos extraños para examinarte"- les dije

"Para ver al bebé le hicieron un ultrasonido. Con ese aparato puedes ver al bebé que está dentro de Lidia"- le explico Hermione.

"¡Vaya! ¡Fascinante!"- exclamó Luna.

"¿Has pensado algún nombre? Digo, sé que no sabes pero sería bueno tener opciones"-me pregunto Cho.

"No, la verdad no he pensado en eso. Creo que tendríamos que hablar de eso"- le dije a Hermione.

"¡Ay sí, hablemos de nombres!"- dijo Ginny emocionada.

"Bueno, si quieres un nombre chino puedes llamarla Li si es niña que significa hermosa, siempre me gusto ese nombre. O si es niño puedes llamarle Qiang que significa aquel que posee fuerza"- me dijo Cho emocionada.

"¡Esos son lindos!"- exclamé

"Pero no eres china"- dijo Ginny, supongo que no le agrada que Cho esté aquí- "Pienso que si es niño debería ser Bernie y si es niña… ¿que tal… Dorren?"- me pregunto Ginny

"¿Bernie? Ese nombre es como de perro"- le dije y todas rieron.

"A mi me gusta Constance o Rose, para niña"- me dijo Hermione.

"Constance, suena lindo"- dije pensante- "me agrada ese".

"Si es niño debe llamarse Scorpius"- dijo Luna directamente y seria.

"¿Qué?"-le pregunte sorprendida. ¿De dónde saco eso?... sonaba tan… tan… ¿Malfoy?

"Scorpius, si es niño debe llamarse así"- dijo Luna haciendo énfasis en _debe _- "Yo sé lo que te digo"

"¿Pero por qué ese nombre?"- le pregunte extrañada.

"Tiene razón"- dijo Hermione, la mire asombrada- "suena muy… Malfoy"- volvió a decir mirándome, era como si me leyera el pensamiento.

Se hizo un silencio extraño, yo estaba sin habla. Ese nombre es perfecto si es niño, tal como Draco hubiera querido y Luna que es tan observadora sabía cómo debía llamarlo. Sentí que mi bebé se movio dentro de mi, fue como si le gustara ese nombre o como si estuviera destinado a eso. Me estremecí.

"¡Oh! ¡Rápido pongan sus manos!"- les dije, las cuatro soltaron sus tazas y bocadillos y me pusieron una mano cada una, volvió a patear, ellas sonrieron emocionadas.

"¡Por Merlin!"- exclamo Hermione riendo.

"Es como si le gustara"- comento Ginny.

"Sí"-dijo Cho.

"Esto sólo significa una cosa"- dijo Luna, todas la miramos- "es un niño, Lidia"


	44. Como quisiera

**Perspectiva de Draco**

**Una tarde fresca me encontraba en el despacho de mi padre caminando de un lado para otro, me sentía como león enjaulado, era desesperante. El aire era espeso, me sentía molesto e inquieto por alguna razón ajena a mi conocimiento, o al menos eso me decía a mí mismo.**

**"¡No aguanto más!"- exclame para mi mismo con los puños cerrados- "Necesito verla"**

**"¿A quién?"- me pregunto una voz por detrás.**

**"¡Maldición, Blaise! ¡Me asustaste!"- exclame girándome para ver quién era- "¿No te enseñaron modales en tu casa?"**

**"Oh, lo siento pero estaba preocupado por ti"- me respondió mientras se tumbaba en el sillón de piel de dragón- "Entonces, ¿a quién necesitas ver?"- dijo nuevamente colocando sus pies sobre la mesa y cruzándolos.**

**"No es de tu importancia"- le respondí regresando al escritorio y me senté en la silla.**

**"¿Es Astoria?"- me pregunto curiosamente- "Es un trofeo esa chica"**

**"¡No!"- le respondí dando un golpe al escritorio.**

**"¡Cielos! ¿Pero por qué el enojo?"- me pregunto sorprendido, luego hizo una mueca cayendo en cuenta de quién hablaba- "Ah, ya sé… ¿Lidia? Viejo, olvídate de ella. Te dejo en plena batalla"**

**"Tú no sabes nada"- le respondí molesto.**

**"Draco, no nos hagamos los estúpido. Sabes dónde vive y no has ido"- me dijo- "Si quisieras hablar con ella de verdad hace rato hubieras ido a su casa pero no has ido aún"**

**"Porque no quiere verme"- le respondí**

**"Tú no sabes porque no has escrito ni visitado"-me respondió en tono burlón- "viejo, deja de inventar excusas. Busca a la tipa si no te acepta te largas y te vas con Astoria. Esa chica es divina, sangre pura y excelente cuerpo"**

**"No hables así de ella"- le dije fríamente y molesto. No permito que hablen así de Astoria en mi presencia porque ella es una niña aún.**

**"¿Te gusta? ¡Esa chica te gusta!"- me dijo burlonamente- "No me lo niegues"**

**"No te niego nada, yo no sé qué siento por ella, no estoy seguro"- le respondí- "Ella es todo lo que dices y es una chica dulce pero no es Lidia… nadie es Lidia y nadie nunca será Lidia"**

**"¡Vaya!"- exclamo sorprendido**

**"¿Vaya qué?"- le reclame**

**"Aun amas a Lidia asique ve a verla. No tenemos nada que hacer"- me dijo poniendo los pies sobre el sillón, lo mire con desprecio.**

**"Quizás tengas razón"- le respondí.**

**"Ve a verla"- me respondió, luego se levanto- "mientras, yo me voy que tengo una cita con una linda chica de Slytherin. Nos vemos"**

**Blaise se fue. Pensándolo bien, tiene razón… yo no he ido a verla por cobarde. Tengo miedo a lo que me llegará a decir. ¡Soy un maldito cobarde! Siempre me voy por lo seguro y por lo que no me exponga a una humillación.**

**Me levante de la silla de mi padre y caminé afuera de la casa de forma apresurada, casi arrollé a la ama de llaves. Abrí la puerta de la entrada y la azoté a mis espaldas, me concentre y desaparecí.**

**Aparecí en la entrada de la mansión de los Barcasnegras, vi un automóvil mágico estacionado en la entrada. Caminé hacia la entrada, suspire nervioso y llame a la puerta **

**Se abrió la puerta, era Granger.**

**"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"- me pregunto, salió de la mansión y cerro la puerta detrás de ella.**

**"No vine a hablar contigo, Granger"- le dije desafiante**

**"Lo sé pero no debiste venir"- me dijo preocupada- "debes irte"**

**"No me iré hasta que tu subas a ese maldito cuarto y le digas que estoy afuera esperándola"- le amenace.**

**"¡No! ¡Debes irte ya!"- dijo empujándome con las manos**

**"¡Quita tus manos de encima!"- le dije, ella lo hizo sorprendida y luego me fulmino con la mirada.**

**"¡Ron! ¡Harry!"- comenzó a gritar**

**"¿Qué rayos haces?"- le pregunte enojado- "¿Por qué llamas a tus guardaespaldas?"**

**"Porque si no te vas te meteré en Azkabán y para que sepas son aurores"- me respondió enojada.**

**El tonto de Potter y la comadreja salieron presurosos, me miraron sorprendidos pero Potter me miro enojado.**

**"¿Qué quieres?"- me pregunto poniéndose enfrente de Granger y Weasley lo imitó.**

**"Vine a verla"- le dije desafiante**

**"¡Ella no está!"- me respondió- "Y dejo ordenes de no darte ningún tipo de información ni mucho menos dejarte pasar pero si nos permitió largarte a patadas si es necesario. Ya has hecho mucho daño, Malfoy"**

**"¡Sí!"- comento Weasley intentando ser el héroe.**

**"¡Lidia! ¡Lidia!"- comencé a gritar su nombre- "¡Lidia! ¡Sal, por favor!"**

**"¡Harry, has algo!"- le dijo Granger preocupada y desesperada**

**"¡Lárgate!"- me grito Potter empujándome, caí al suelo de espaldas. Me levante como rayo- "¡Si no te largas te condenare a Azkabán y hare que en enjuicien!"**

**"¡Estúpido de Potter!"- dije pero él me ignoro.**

**Granger, Weasley y Potter entraron a la mansión y azotaron la puerta. Me quede ahí sin poder hacer nada, sin poder verla y explicarle todo lo que quiero con ella, pero luego recordé aún tengo una oportunidad más… Hogwarts.**

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

**Tocaron a la puerta, me asomé por mi balcón y pude ver una melena rubio platinada, sentí que me iba a desmayar. Era él. Era él después de tantos meses de no verlo, mi corazón bombeaba a mil, sentí que el piso me lo habían movido y que iba a caer. Comencé a tener nauseas, caminé desesperada a la recamara sudando de la ansiedad.**

**"¡Hermione!"- grite entrando a mi recamara corriendo pálida- "¡Her-hermione!"- balbuceé. Hermione entro.**

**"¿Qué sucede?"- me pregunto preocupada y agitada**

**"Abre la puerta, es-es-es él"- le dije balbuceando**

**"¿Quién él?"- me pregunto preocupada, luego cayo en cuenta de quién hablaba- "Malfoy"- susurro.**

**Ella corrió dejándome sola en mi habitación y oí que cerró la puerta, intenté sostenerme de la pared. Me volví a asomar en el balcón y los vi discutiendo pero no podía escuchar bien lo que decían.**

**"Lidia, estaba buscando el…"- dijo Ron detrás mio y me gire- "¿Qué sucede?"**

**Me quede callada por un momento porque no sabía qué decir.**

**"¡Draco está abajo con Hermione!"- le respondí a Ron- "él… ¡él no puede verme así! ¡Haz algo!"**

**"¡Harry! ¡Ron!"- escuchamos a Hermione gritar.**

**"¡Ve! ¡Rápido!"- le dije a Ron.**

**Ron corrió y seguí asomada por el balcón. Vi que Harry y Ron salieron a ayudar a Hermione. Los vi discutir con Draco, especialmente Harry.**

**"¡Lidia! ¡Lidia!"- comenzó a gritar Draco, sentí que mi bebé se movió dentro de mi- "¡Lidia! ¡Sal, por favor!"**

**Esto era una tortura para mi, caí de rodillas al suelo pero intente sostenerme con el barandal del balcón. Mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de espesas lágrimas, no podía contenerme. Ahogue el llanto con mi mano libre, y comencé a sollozar lo más silenciosamente que podía.**

**¡Cuanto te extraño, cuanto te amo! ¡Como quisiera poder correr y bajar las escaleras, salir por esa puerta y estrecharte en mis brazos! Quisiera poder sentir cómo me rodeas con esos largos y fuertes brazos como antes, sentir tu delicioso y varonil perfume que tanto me gustaba, poder llorar en tus hombros y que me seques las lágrimas con tus manos. Decirte que estoy esperando un bebé tuyo, algo tan mágico que quizás nos pudiera unir para siempre.**

**Pero luego recordé… eso nos uniría pero serías infeliz a mi lado.**

**"Lidia"- dijo Hermione, se tumbo al suelo conmigo y me rodeo con sus brazos- "oh, Lidia"**

**Harry y Ron estaban parados frente a nosotras, se miraron y nos volvieron a mirar.**


	45. ¿Dónde estás?

**Perspectiva de Draco**

Me levante temprano para tomar el maldito expreso de Hogwarts, me sentía abatido, era una mezcla de emociones que no podría explicar pero puedo decir que al menos la voy a ver.

Camine al baño, abrí la ducha y me desnude, entre y cerré la puerta de vidrio para ducharme. El agua caía con fuerza sobre mi cabeza, me apoye contra la pared intentando relajarme un poco mientras sentía el agua golpear mi cabeza y mi nuca. Cuando termine de asearme fui a mi closet, lo abrí y estaba repleto en ropa de un solo color… negro. Me puse lo primero que vi, no tenía ánimos de nada más que de verla hoy, esta vez no estarán esos imbéciles para impedírmelo.

Baje las escaleras y vi El Profeta en la mesa del vestíbulo, lo ojee pero sólo decía "Hogwarts Abre Sus Puertas Una Vez Más ¿Cuánto Durará Minerva Mconaghall En El Puesto?"

Idiotas. ¿No pueden dejar a la pobre vieja tranquila? Digo, ha pasado prácticamente toda su vida sirviendo a ese estúpido colegio y creo que hasta estaba enamorada de Dumbledore, pero él no le correspondió y por eso se quedó sirviendo todo este tiempo. Tire el diario en la mesa.

"Señor, el desayuno está listo"-me dijo la criada.

"Ah, gracias pero no tengo apetito"- le agradecí.

"Pero, señor, debe comer"- me aconsejo tímidamente, la mire con dureza y ella bajo la mirada- "disculpe"

"No, está bien"- le dije, ella me miro sorprendida. Si ya sé, digamos que nunca fui así con ella.

Entre al comedor y sólo me tome el jugo de calabaza entero, le di un par de mordiscos a una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa y me levante. Fui al vestíbulo, listo para partir. Tome mi chaqueta y le la puse.

"El auto está listo, señor"- me aviso la criada- "Que tenga un buen curso"

"Gracias, Savannah"- le agradecí fríamente- "nos vemos en Navidad"

"Sí, señor"- me respondió con una sonrisa

Me di la vuelta y me fui, me subí al automóvil encantado de mi familia último modelo, obvio yo no lo manejaba sino mi chofer. Durante el trayecto mire a la ventana apreciando la vista, mis manos me sudaban y me las limpie en el pantalón. Estoy ansioso por verle, no sé qué me dirá. Por suerte los tontos de Potter y Weasley no estarán porque son aurores pero ojalá que Granger se haga a un lado. Tengo todo un año entero para hablarle.

Llegamos a la estación del tren, los nervios aumentaron, sentía mariposas en el estómago, era una ansiedad increíble. Los alumnos me miraban con recelo, supuse que de otras casas, muchos con desaprobación y otros con miedo. Los de Slytherin me sonreían y luego murmuraban, supongo que deben estar chismorreando sobre la huida de mis padres y mi juicio.

Entre al tren ignorando las miradas y los chismorreos, vi un compartimento en el cual había una pareja besuqueándose, era el tonto de Longbottom y la lunática de Lovegood. ¡Vaya que han cambiado estos tiempos! Continué caminando y vi un compartimento solo, me senté y lo cerré para no ser molestado.

Tengo planeado que una vez que el expreso comience a andar buscaré a Lidia compartimento por compartimento y si tengo que arrastrarla del brazo para que me preste atención y echarle una maldición para que se quede quieta lo haré. Esta vez nada impedirá nuestra charla que tenemos pendiente.

Mire a la ventana pensativo, intentaron abrir mi compartimento pero no les fue posible.

"Oh, está cerrado"- dijo una voz chillona, Parkinson supuse.

"Draco regresó"- dijo otra voz femenina- "yo lo vi que subió al tren"

"¿Cómo se atreve a aparecer en público después de todo lo que paso?"- chilló Pansy- "sus padres son los más buscados del mundo mágico y él fue enjuiciado"

"Oh, Pansy antes estabas detrás de los huesitos de él y no lo niegues"- dijo otra vez la chica.

"¡Cállate, Daphne!"- rezongó Pansy- "¡Esto fue un terrible error que no cometeré jamás! Su estúpida novia española hizo bien en dejarlo. Lastima que la estúpida de tu hermana no vea las sobras que le dejamos"

Las chicas se fueron peleando. ¡Estúpida de Pansy! ¿Ahora soy una porquería y soy repulsivo para ella? ¿Ahora sí no me quiere? ¿Por qué no me ahorro todo lo que tuve que pasar con Lidia por su culpa? Si no fuera por ella probablemente Lidia estaría sentada a mi lado y nos besaríamos todo el trayecto, me hubiera perdonado el beso de Astoria y todos felices. ¡Pero no! ¡Tenía que aparecer Pansy primero! Y luego mi desliz con Astoria.

El tren comenzó a andar, era hora. Respire profundo y me levante de mi asiento, me pare frente a la puerta de mi compartimento y volví a respirar hondo, tire de la puerta y salí. Comencé a caminar, revisé el primer compartimento y estaba lleno de alumnos de primero. El segundo compartimento estaban dos de Slytherin, en el siguiente estaban Blaise con tres chicas de Slytherin.

"¡Hermano!"- exclamo al verme- "Mira lo que te tengo. ¿Lindas no?"

Solté un bufido de desaprobación y azote la puerta. ¡Es un tonto! Gire para irme y choque contra alguien.

"Lo siento"- me disculpe.

"¿Draco?"- dijo la dulce voz, la mire asombrado.

"Hola, Astoria"- le salude nervioso.

"Te estaba esperando. Guarde un compartimento para nosotros"- me dijo señalando detrás de ella dulcemente- "¿Vamos?"

"Ah, que lindo de tu parte"- le dije nervioso, no quería herir sus sentimientos- "es que estoy en medio de algo"

"Oh, no sabía"- dijo apenada- "Mmm…¿La estas buscando?"- volvió a decir pero con la voz apagada.

"Me conoces tan bien"- le dije riendo nerviosamente.

"Supe que no se subió al tren"-me dijo sin ánimos- "Hermione y Ginny subieron solas, están a dos compartimentos de este"

"¿No vino?"- le pregunte

"Me voy, nos vemos"- dijo apresuradamente y se fue casi corriendo. Entro a uno de los compartimentos y se encerró.

Mire el compartimento que ella me había señalado, tengo que preguntarle a Granger por qué no vino. Abri la puerta y cuatro cabezas giraron. Eran Granger, Weasley, Finnigan y Thomas. Me miraron rudamente.

"¿Se te perdió algo, Malfoy?"-me pregunto burlonamente Finnigan.

"Granger, sal por favor"- le dije a Granger ignorando el comentario de Finnigan. Ella dudo, miro a Weasley y se levanto.

Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Qué sucede?"- me pregunto molesta.

"¿Lidia vino?"- le pregunte.

"No"- me respondió tajante.

"¿Puedes decirme por qué no vino?"- le volví a preguntar.

"No"- me volvió a responder.

"¡Granger!"- exclame - "No ves que necesito saber el por qué no vino? ¿No quieres el bien de tu amiga?"

"Claro que quiero el bien de mi amiga"- me respondió molesta con su voz chillona

"¡¿Entonces por qué no me dices qué rayos está sucediendo?!"- exclame enojado.

"¡Porque simplemente no puedo, Malfoy!"- me respondió enojada- "Quisiera... ¡Es tan difícil!"- exclamo como batallando en su interior

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan difícil?"- le pregunte casi rogando- "Granger, por favor… necesito saberlo. Necesito saberlo, sólo tu puedes decirme la verdad"

Granger me tomo del brazo y me llevo a un lugar más privado, en la separación de los vagones y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. El viento nos azoto la cara, Granger suspiró.

"Malfoy, quiero que sepas que esto es muy difícil para mi"- me dijo seriamente- "Lidia se fue"

"¿Qué?"- le pregunte asombrado. Fue como un balde de agua fría.

"Ella se fue del mundo mágico. Decidió empezar una nueva vida lejos de todo"- me respondió- "Le he escrito lechuzas pero nunca me dice si regreso a España o a dónde, lo único que sé es que está viviendo en el mundo muggle. Lo decidió el día que estuviste en su casa, ahora nosotros vivimos en ella"

No podía creerlo. Era el fin de todo.

"¿Quieres mi consejo?"- me pregunto- "Haz tu vida, gradúate y trabaja. Si el destino los une pues los unió pero si no, entonces no"

Me sonrio con lástima, me toco el brazo y se fue.

Era el fin de todo.

Los días pasaban como si fueran siglos, todos habían olvidado lo que una vez sucedió en este lugar, vivían y seguían con sus vidas como si nada hubiera sucedido pero no para mi. Seguí el consejo de Granger, tengo que seguir adelante con mi vida, ella está en un mundo que yo desconozco, un lugar al que no pertenezco.

Astoria y yo teníamos tiempo sin hablar, al decir la verdad me encerré en esta burbuja de depresión de la cual no quería salir, me dolía no hablarle pero no me sentía bien para hacerlo.

Una tarde durante el almuerzo me senté aislado en el comedor, muchos ya no me hablaban de mi propia casa por miedo o vergüenza. Los padres de muchos de Slytherin están en Azkabán y otros muertos, pero los míos como buen Malfoy que es mi padre huyeron, pero yo no hui porque no soy igual que él.

Mire a mi derecha y vi a Astoria sentada comiendo pollo rostizado mientras leía un libro, supongo que para sus asignaturas. Me senté a su lado.

"Hola ¿cómo andas?"- le pregunte como si nada y ella me miro sorprendida. Tome mi plato y me serví el pollo, un poco de espinacas y la ensalada de pasta.

"Am, ¿hola?"- me respondió dudosa al verme a su lado mientras yo comía como si nada.

"El pollo está algo seco ¿no crees?"- le pregunte

"Eh, sí supongo"- me respondió confundida- "¿Por qué me hablas?"- me pregunto la mire algo extrañado- "Quiero decir… no es que no me gusta que me hables, me encanta pero… es que tienes meses sin hablarme cuando te enteraste lo de, ya sabes quién"

"Está bien, no me molesta que digas su nombre"- le respondí intentando ocultar el dolor que aún siento cuando alguien dice su nombre, ella me sonrio dulcemente- "¿Cómo van las clases? ¿Difíciles, eh?"

"Sí, bastante. Me tuve que cambiar de clase, decidí tomar Adivinación en vez de Aritmancia"- me dijo apenada- "No sé como hiciste para sobrevivir Aritmancia"

"Ah, es clase avanzada"- le dije algo egocéntrico y ella rio- "No es tan difícil, me hubieras pedido ayuda"

"Bueno, me cuesta un poco Adivinación"- me dijo señalándome el libro- "lo tome de la biblioteca pero creo que me dejo más confundida que nunca"

"Si quieres podemos hacer tareas juntos"- le dije, ella me miro más sorprendida que antes- "te puedo explicar Adivinación y lo que no entiendas… ya sabes lo que dicen"

"N-no, no sé lo que dicen"- me respondió nerviosa, reí al ver que aun saco ese efecto en ella.

"La experiencia mata tiempo"- le dije esbozándole una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo- "¿Hoy a las 8:00P.M.?"

"S-s-s-sí, sí. ¡Por supuesto!"-me respondió.

"Nos vemos entonces"- le respondí guiñándole un ojo. Me levante de la mesa al terminar mi almuerzo y la deje sola.

Fui a la clase de Pociones, hice grupo con Blaise porque mi antigua compañera había decidido no venir más. La extrañaba durante la clase, ella era muy inteligente pero no era muy buena en Pociones, aun sonrió para mis adentros al recordar cómo ella seguía mis instrucciones al pie de la letra para crear alguna poción.

Con Blaise es diferente, se sienta cruzado de brazos, habla todo el tiempo sin parar y me observa hacer todo el trabajo. Es molesto la mayoría de las veces porque toca todo lo que utilizo y me estorba.

"Oye, viejo estaba hablando con Daphne la otra noche"- me empezó a decir mientras jugaba con el mazo del mortero

"¿Hablas con Daphne?"- le pregunte incrédulo.

"Bueno, a veces cuando no está tan fogosa"- me respondió riendo- "la cosa es que anoche tuvimos un leve encuentro en la torre de Astronomía y pues me dijo que Astoria te tiene el ojo puesto"

"¿Sí?"- le pregunte con curiosidad

"Sí, ella es un buen prospecto ¿no crees? Digo, es guapa, tiene un cuerpo decente, familia renombrada… sólo piénsalo, viejo"- me dijo dándome un codazo.

"Por eso le propuse vernos en la biblioteca"- le respondí

"Oh, mi amigo está de vuelta"-celebro. El profesor Slughorn nos escuchó y nos fulmino con la mirada.

"Silencio allá atrás, Blaise y Malfoy"- nos regaño el profesor- "Con tanta celebración supongo que la poción volubilis está perfectamente hecha ¿verdad?"- nos dijo, nosotros nos quedamos mudos pero yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

"Supongo que no"- nos dijo el profesor algo molesto -"¡5 puntos menos para Slytherin!"- exclamo.

Blaise soltó un bufido de desaprobación.

Al terminar el día me encontré con Astoria en la biblioteca, ella ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas esperándome mientras leía un libro de Adivinación.

"Hola"- le salude, ella me miro y me sonrió ampliamente.

"Ho-hola, Draco"- respondió nerviosa acomodando sus pergaminos para hacerme lugar. Me senté frente a ella.

"Bueno, empecemos"- le dije mientras le daba unos libros- "Olvida el libro que tienes ahí, es basura y muy confuso. Si quieres que te ayude con esto entonces usa estos"- le dije mientras se los daba, ella abrió uno.

"Aquí dice Parvati Patil"- me dijo confusa.

"Ah, sí. Se lo robe en quinto año, gracias a los apuntes de ella pase la materia sin problemas"- le dije regodeándome de lo que hice.

"¿Hiciste qué?"- me pregunto molesta

"¿Pedí prestado?"- le dije riendo, ella se relajo y rio conmigo.

Comenzamos a estudiar con el paso de los días, al principio me sentaba frente a ella para explicarle pero con el tiempo comenzamos a sentarnos uno a lado del otro. Otras veces ella hacia sus deberes y yo la observaba hacerlos mientras hacía los míos. La examine con cuidado mientras la veía concentrada en su tarea.

La manera como fruncía el ceño cuando leía un problema, como sonreía a medias mientras escribía cuando tenía la respuesta, como jugaba con la pluma mientras pensaba la respuesta, cuando soltaba un bufido porque se había equivocado. Ella es muy linda.

"Permíteme tu tarea de Runas"-le dije, ella me dio su pergamino y la revise con cuidado.

"¡Vaya! Están todas bien"- le dije sonriéndole, ella se sonrojo- "Además de linda eres lista"

"¿Crees que soy… que soy linda?"-me pregunto apenada sin mirarme.

"¡Claro que eres linda!"- le respondí sonriendo, ella me miro a los ojos algo sonrojada.

De repente comenzó a inclinarse sobre mi, acerco su rostro al mio, no sabía qué hacer. Me quede petrificado, no sabía si responderle o no.

Poso sus labios sobre los míos, eran dulces y delgados, muy suaves. Acariciamos nuestros labios con timidez, ella se estremeció al sentirme besándola. Hundí mi mano derecha sobre su espeso y lacio cabello castaño haciendo que el beso fuera un poco más intenso. Nos fundimos en un beso tierno y dulce. Nos separamos un poco manteniendo nuestras frentes juntas, rozando nuestros labios recuperando el aliento. Ella me miro directo a los ojos, como si me perforara la mirada con esos lindos ojos miel.

"Te quiero"- me susurro- "Sé que debo darte tiempo para olvidar pero no puedo dejar de quererte. Es, es inevitable"

"Quisiera corresponderte, Astoria"- le dije separando mi rostro del de ella. Tome su mano y la bese- "de verdad, quiero corresponderte"

"Entonces dame la oportunidad de que lo hagas, por favor"- me pidió con sus ojos que se volvieron cristalinos a punto de salir lágrimas de ellos.

"Ya veremos"- le dije sonriéndole-"pero ya es tarde y tienes que ir a dormir"

"Gracias"- me respondió. Recogió sus libros y pergaminos metiéndolos en su mochila, me miro una vez más y me dio otro beso en los labios rápido, me sonrió dulcemente y le guiñe un ojo. Se fue.


	46. El dilema de Hermione Granger

**Perspectiva de Hermione**

Luna y yo nos reunimos con Cho en el jardín central de Hogwarts, nos sentamos debajo de unos árboles para hacer nuestras tareas. Cada quien estaba sumergida en sus libros y problemas, sin hablar, por eso me gustaba estudiar con ellas.

El sol estaba reluciente pero el clima era fresco, la brisa azotaba nuestros rostros, yo llevaba el cabello suelto asique tuve que amarrármelo en una coleta alta para que no me distrajera, batallaba con algunos mechones traviesos que acomodé detrás de mi oreja. Continué escribiendo y resolviendo unos problemas avanzados de Aritmancia, a decir verdad no era tarea, es sólo que me gusta ejercitar la mente.

"¡Hermione!"- escuche una voz que gritaba algo azorada, las tres alzamos la mirada y vimos una chica con el cabello rojo fuego que venía corriendo, era Ginny- "¡Hermione!"

Siguió gritando Ginny, tenía una amplia sonrisa, venía corriendo directo hacia nosotras. Se tumbo en el pasto y me entrego una carta. La mire algo molesta porque odio que me distraigan cuando estoy concentrada en mis estudios.

"¿Qué es?"- le pregunte de forma seria haciendo notar mi molestia por la interrupción pero Ginny me ignoró.

"¡Es de Harry! ¡Léela!"- me dijo agitando la carta en mi carta, la tome y me dispuse a leerla- "A Lidia le faltan semanas. ¡Semanas!"- exclamó alegremente mi cuñada, se adelanto a que la siguiera leyendo pero la emoción fue tal que olvide por completo mi molestia.

"¿En serio?"- le pregunte incrédula y emocionada- "¡Qué alegría!"

"¿No dice cuándo exactamente nace?"- nos pregunto Cho sonriendo.

"Acabo de decir que faltan semanas, eso significa que no sabe mi novio cuándo exactamente Lidia tendrá al bebé"- respondió Ginny molesta con Cho, aún no le agrada. La mire con desaprobación.

"¿Lidia tendrá un bebé?"- pregunto una voz ronca y masculina apagada detrás de nosotras.

Nos asustamos y miramos inmediatamente para ver de quién se trataba. Era Seamus Finnighan detrás de nosotras, se veía muy molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¿Es por eso que no vino este año?"- nos volvió a preguntar molesto.

Las cuatro nos miramos una a la otra para ver quién respondía pero ninguna se atrevía.

"¡Respondan!"- exigió Seamus.

"Ella nos pidió que no dijéramos nada"-le respondí nerviosa pero firme- "y te pedimos discreción al respecto, por favor"

"¿Quién es el padre?"- pregunto fríamente con los puños cerrados.

"Seamus… es mejor que no"- intento calmarlo Luna

"¡No!"- la interrumpió Seamus alzando la voz- "¿Quién es el maldito padre?"- volvió a preguntar enojado, ninguna le respondió- "¿Es él, cierto?"- ninguna respondió- "¡¿Cierto?!"

"Sí"- le respondí con la voz apagada.

"¿Tan siquiera se está haciendo cargo? Porque yo lo veo muy feliz con una tonta de Slytherin"- nos dijo enojado casi reprochando.

"Seamus, ahora no es buen momento para hablar al respecto"- le respondí intentando calmarlo levantándome del suelo encarándolo-"nos pueden oír"- volví a decir en voz baja y mire a todas direcciones asegurando que nadie más espiara.

"Hermione, necesito saberlo"- me exigió enojado.

Lo tome del brazo y me lo lleve a un rincón privado, lejos de estudiantes que se encontraban reunidos en el jardín. Me detuve en seco al igual que él y suspiré.

"Mira, cuando te dije que ella no quería que alguien supiera es porque nadie lo sabe, sólo nosotras"- le dije susurrando mirando a todos lados para que nadie nos escuchara- "Él no sabe sobre esto, terminaron durante la guerra y ella jamás se lo dijo… incluso nos prohibió hablar sobre esto con él por más que intentamos decirle y convencerla que lo hiciera"

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ese maldito mortifago?"- exclamo Seamus con rabia, se pasaba las manos por su cabello como desesperación y rabia.

"¡Seamus, él no es mortifago! Estuvo amenazado por eso hizo lo que hizo… no tenía opción"- intente explicarle

"¡Siempre hay opción! ¡Todos aquí tuvimos la opción de no apoyar a Harry e irnos pero ninguno lo hizo! ¡Incluso, Lidia!"- exclamo lleno de ira- "Pero ese estúpido tuvo que hacer algo para que terminaran. De eso no hay duda"

"Tú no sabes nada, Seamus. No sabes qué sucedió entre ellos"- le respondí molesta- "Él es el padre de ese bebé y ella no quiere que nadie se entrometa en esto"

"¡El un maldito traidor! ¡Él no merece esto! ¡No merece a Lidia y mucho menos un bebé de ella!"- exclamo enojado

"¿Y quién si lo merece?"- pregunto Luna detrás de él con su suave voz y soñadora.

Seamus giro sobre si mismo y la miro sorprendido, supe inmediatamente cuál fue su respuesta a eso pero no quiso decirla.

"Y-yo, yo sólo pienso que…"- balbuceo nervioso- "¡Esto es una vil idiotez!"- exclamo regresando a su enojo y se fue dejándonos a Luna y a mi solas.

"No te preocupes, Hermy. Él es muy orgulloso para decir algo a Malfoy o a quien sea"- me dijo Luna poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro- "Ven, sigamos estudiando"

"Lo siento, Luna… debo irme"- le dije atropelladamente.

Regrese a nuestro círculo, me puse de rodillas, tome mis libros y pergaminos de forma presurosa, los metí con rapidez en mi mochila, la puse sobre mi hombro y me fui corriendo. Durante el trayecto, me tropecé con algunos estudiantes, me miraron con desaprobación pero al verme no dijeron nada.

Entre a la biblioteca y me dirigí a mi rincón favorito, el más escondido y alejado de todos. Saque la silla, tumbe mi mochila y me senté en la silla, tome un pergamino rápidamente y mi pluma. Tenía que escribirle a Lidia, no quiero perturbarla pero es necesario que sepa pero no diré nada sobre Astoria.

_Querida Lidia,_

_Los días en Hogwarts pasan lento, como si fueran años. Recibimos una carta de Harry, le escribió a Ginny sobre la llegada del pequeño Scorpius, y ya te imaginarás cómo estamos acá. No puedo esperar por  
ver a ese divino bebé._

_Pero algo pasó, justo cuando Ginny nos dio la noticia que te faltan pocas semanas, Seamus nos escucho y se puso furioso pero no te preocupes, él no dirá nada. Está molesto porque el hurón es el padre y pues ya sabes que él siempre tuvo una fijación por ti. Sería bueno que le escribieras y le explicaras las cosas. _

_Con amor,_

_Hermione Granger._

_P.D.: Disculpa por la lechuza pero nadie te manda a vivir en el mundo muggle, usaré a una lechuza del colegio para evitar la atención._

Enrolle el pergamino de forma presurosa y me levante rápidamente de mi silla, me eche la mochila a la espalda y salí pitada para la lechucería. Justo cuando salí de la biblioteca choque contra alguien y mis cosas se cayeron al suelo.

"¡Oh!"- exclame mientras mis cosas se esparcían en el piso.

Alcé la mirada y vi a Draco Malfoy de pie frente a mí. Palidecí al instante.

"Discúlpame, Granger"- me dijo, abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Draco Malfoy disculpándose?

"Descuida"- le respondí, mire a la carta que acababa de escribir. Comencé a recoger mis cosas lo más rápido que pude pero la carta estaba muy cerca de Malfoy.

Malfoy se agacho y me ayudo a recoger mis cosas. ¡Qué extraño! Pero mi mente solo tenía un objetivo… la carta. Alargue mi brazo para tomarla pero demasiado tarde, él la agarró primero, miro el pergamino pero estaba enrollado, lo examino de manera seria mientras se levantaba y yo lo imite. Los nervios me mataban, él no debe ver lo que hay dentro, le mire nerviosa.

"Disculpa, toma"- me respondió al fin con la voz apagada dándome el pergamino, lo tome apresuradamente asustada.

"Gracias"- le dije, metí el pergamino en mi mochila lo antes posible.

Malfoy seguía de pie frente a mí con la mirada perdida.

"¿Has sabido algo de ella?"- me pregunto con su mirada fría y gris.

"Sí"- le respondí.

"¿Está bien?"- me pregunto nuevamente con la voz apagada.

"Sí, eso creo"- le respondí. Moría por decirle que ella lo extraña como a nadie, que lo necesita más que a nadie y que está esperando un divino y hermoso bebé, el cual seguramente será el bebé más hermoso del planeta por los genes tan maravillosos que va a heredar de ambos…pero no puedo.

"Gracias por decírmelo"- me respondió con una sonrisa de dolor y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Lo contemple mientras él se alejaba cabizbajo, nunca le había visto caminar así. No sé a quién le dolía más. ¿A él, o a Lidia o a mí misma? Era una desesperación tan grande saber un secreto tan importante para esas personas y no poder decirlo.

* * *

**Hola preciosas lectoras,**

**Otro capitulo más pero diferente como podrán ver. La perspectiva de Hermione, algo nuevo.**

**Besos,**

**Emma**


	47. Me duele no tenerte cerca de mí

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Mi nuevo apartamento era amplio, de dos recamaras, dos baños, sala comedor, cocina, lavandería y balcón. Lo decoré lo más sencillo y moderno que pude con la ayuda de Harry y sus contactos con el mundo muggle.

Harry y Ron estaban viviendo en mi antigua mansión pero venían todas las tardes a cenar a mi apartamento. Blinky, mi antiguo elfo doméstico no quería ser libre, se rehusó cuando le pregunte al respecto y me vio con una blusa en mi mano asique me ayuda en el apartamento.

Esta tarde estaba con Blinky cocinando para los chicos.

"Ama, hay una lechuza de Hogwarts en el balcón"- me dijo Blinky señalando hacia las puertas de vidrio corredizas que dan al balcón.

¿Lechuza de Hogwarts? Le dije a Hermione que no quería que me enviara lechuzas porque estoy intentando acoplarme a mi nueva vida en este mundo tan diferente. Deje el cucharon a un lado y me dirigí hacia el balcón, abrí la puerta y la lechuza entro a la sala y se poso en la mesa del comedor. Tome la carta que llevaba, le di un pedacito de carne cruda en agradecimiento y la lechuza se fue.

Abrí la carta y comencé a leer el contenido, era de Hermione y sonreí al ver la caligrafía que reconocí de inmediato. Mi sonrisa desapareció al ver que Seamus se había enterado de la peor manera que estoy esperando un bebé y lo peor es que es de Draco. Palidecí un poco.

"¿Está bien, ama?"- me pregunto Blinky preocupado.

"Sí, no te preocupes"- le dije despegando la mirada de la carta y sonriéndole forzadamente.

Las cosas se me están complicando, ellas tienen que ser más discretas al respecto, no pueden estar hablando de este tema por ahí. Yo no le tengo que explicar absolutamente nada a Seamus, él no es nada mio, fue algo pero eso quedó en el pasado al igual que todo lo que sentí alguna vez por algún chico.

"Blinky"- le dije a mi elfo doméstico- "necesito un favor"

"Diga ama, lo que necesite"- me dijo dejando a un lado el cucharón de la sopa.

"Yo me encargo de la comida pero tú tienes que ir a la antigua mansión y trae una de las lechuzas, la más discreta, por favor"- le instruí.

Blinky hizo una reverencia y ¡Blac! Desapareció.

Seguí con la comida, estaba haciendo un delicioso caldo de pollo oriental y unos wantones fritos. Es comida muggle que uno compra en unos locales llamados supermercados y tienen de todo en cuando a comida, me hacía la vida super fácil porque prácticamente la comida venía preparada.

¡Blac! Volvió a aparecer Blinky con una lechuza color marrón posada sobre su delgadito brazo.

"Gracias"- le dije con una sonrisa.

La lechuza se posó sobre la mesa del comedor y me senté a un lado de ella, saque un pergamino y una pluma.

**_Querida Hermione,_**

**_Me encanta que me digas que están contentas al respecto pero tienen que tener más cuidado cuando hablen de este tema porque cualquiera puede oírlas. _**

**_No voy a escribirle nada a Seamus porque él no es nada mío, fue algo en el pasado pero eso quedó ahí. Sé que él no dirá nada, no es ese tipo de personas pero si mantente alerta porque puede formarle un escándalo a ya sabes quién._**

**_Las cosas van de maravilla por acá, cada vez me acostumbro más a la vida muggle, es fantástica. Harry me ha ayudado mucho en mi adaptación, incluso Ron planea sacar su licencia de conducir muggle. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Maravilloso!_**

**_Cuando nazca el bebé te escribiré una lechuza, aunque creo que Harry o Ron se me adelantarán. Le pedí a Mconaghall que las deje salir cuando eso pase._**

**_Besos,_**

**_L. B._**

Enrollé el pergamino y se lo entregué a mi antigua lechuza, ella se fue volando y la contemplé irse y perderse en el infinito. Hay veces que extraño mi antiguo mundo pero creo que es lo mejor, mantenerme fuera de él hasta que pasen los años y todos olvidemos todo.

¡PLAC! ¡PLAC!

Sonó como si alguien apareciera, gire sobre mi misma y mire a la puerta de la entrada. Eran Harry y Ron.

"¡Cariño! ¡Llegamos a casa!"- exclamó Harry divertido. Reí.

"¿Qué hay para comer? Estoy muriendo de hambre"- dijo Ron sobándose su estómago.

"¡Chicos!"- exclame, los abracé recibiéndolos como todos los días- "la comida está casi lista"

"¡Perfecto!"- exclamo Ron.

Ellos se sentaron en el comedor y Blinky y yo pusimos la mesa, él nunca nos quiere acompañar se rehúsa y no entiendo por qué. Me uní a ellos, Harry tomaba su sopa gustoso pero Ron la miraba extraño.

"¿Qué es esto?"- me preguntó Ron

"Es comida china. Dice Harry que es muy rica"- le dije con desaprobación. No soporto que alguien me critique lo que cocino porque siempre se equivocan.

Ron le dio un sorbo a la sopa y sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Vaya! ¡Sabe bien!"- exclamo feliz.

"Más te vale"- le dije fulminándolo con la mirada, Harry y él rieron sonoramente.

"¿Te ha molestado el pequeño Scorpius?"- me pregunto Harry

"No, hoy no se ha movido mucho por suerte"- le dije sonriendo.

"Ese nombre no me agrada"- dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida- "No le hagas caso a Luna, ella está medio loca y sus gustos son espantosos"

"¿Y cómo quieres que le ponga?"-le pregunte a Ron

"Ronald es lindo"- me dijo

"¡Ese es tu nombre! ¡No le voy a poner a mi hijo Ronald!"- le reclamé

"¿De segundo nombre?"- me pidió-"sólo piénsalo… Scorpius Ronald Potter"

"¿Potter?"- le pregunte incrédula

"Es que estábamos hablando de eso"- me dijo Harry interrumpiendo- "no queremos que no tenga apellido y pues…pensé en darle el mío"

"¡No! ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡Ginny me mataría!"- exclamé- "Lo siento, chicos pero no puedo aceptarlo"

"Yo hablé con ella"- me dijo Harry- "Al menos puede usarlo hasta que…"

"¿Hasta que qué?"- le pregunte curiosa

"Bueno, Lidia tu no puedes seguir con esta mentira tanto tiempo"- me dijo Ron- "Algún día le tendrás que decir a Malfoy"

"Chicos, si el niño lleva el nombre de Harry jamás creería que es de él"- les dije

"¿Y que tal tres nombres?"- me propuso Harry- "Hay personas que tienen tres nombres… podrías ponerle tu apellido y el nombre de nosotros"

"Sí, esa es buena idea"- dijo Ron

"¿Scorpius Harry Ronald?"- dije burlonamente- "no suena bien"

"¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal Scorpius Ronald Harry?"- dijo Ron

"No, suena feo también"- comento Harry

"Scorpius Billius James Barcasnegras"- susurre

"¡Perfecto!"- exclamo Ron- "eres una cerebro, pero nadie como mi Hermione"

"Oh, hablando de Hermione me escribió"- les dije.

"¿Qué dice? ¿Me extraña?"- me pregunto Ron.

"¡No! ¡Ron esto es serio!"- le regañe- "Seamus sabe, sabe que estoy embarazada y que el bebé es de, pues, ya saben"

"¿Pero cómo?"- pregunto Harry extrañado

"Las escucho hablar y pues se puso mal, se enojo pero dice Hermione que no hay nada que preocuparse"- le explique a Harry apresuradamente- "dijo que le debía escribir o verlo pero no pienso hacer nada"

"Seamus siempre te quiso"- comento imprudentemente Ron, Harry lo fulmino con la mirada y negó con la cabeza- "¿Qué? Es la verdad. Deberías salir con él"

"Ron, nadie quiere salir con una embarazada"- le respondí enojada- "Iré a descansar a mi habitación"- les dije agotada.

"Sí, no te preocupes. Nosotros limpiamos con Blinky"- me dijo Harry sonriéndome- "estuvo rico todo"

"Buenas noches, descansa"- se despidió Ron tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza- "Ah, mi madre te envía unos bollos dulces de canela. Los deje en el frigorífico"

"Dales las gracias a tu madre"- le dije sonriéndole. Es imposible enojarse con Ron por mucho tiempo.

Entre a mi habitación a descansar, cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me tumbe en mi cómoda cama. Acaricie mi estómago, estaba enorme, sólo era cuestión de semanas para verlo finalmente, sonreí al pensar en eso.

Me incorpore y me levante de mi cama, me acerque a mi cómoda y abrí un cajoncito, dentro había una cajita de cristal en el cual guardaba mis tesoros más preciados desde pequeña. Volví a mi cama y me arrope con mis sábanas, puse el cofre a un lado de mi y lo abri. Saque el collar que Draco me dio cuando estuvimos juntos, lo admire y recordé cuando me lo dio, sonreí al pensar en él.

Tome una foto para Navidad, nuestra primera navidad juntos, la admiré por unos momentos. Fue la noche más feliz de mi existencia, sin mis padres en casa por razones de causa mayor pero al menos él me dio un hermoso día. Draco y yo salíamos sonrientes frente a nuestro árbol de navidad sentados abriendo los regalos, él me sorprendió dándome un tierno beso, nos separábamos viéndonos a los ojos y nos sonreíamos el uno al otro.

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla de mi ojo derecho, recorrió mi cuello hasta morir en mi pecho. Abrace la fotografía con dolor y amor al mismo tiempo, tantos sentimientos dentro de mi. Solloce en voz baja para que nadie me escuchara.

Te extraño demasiado, despierto en medio de la noche pensándote y extrañándote, con la esperanza de que abriré mis ojos y aparecerás como antes en medio de mi habitación. Extraño que me regales esa divina sonrisa de medio lado, acaricies mi rostro y poses tus deliciosos labios sobre los míos. Me duele.

**Perspectiva de Astoria**

Aún no puedo creer que fui capaz de besarle de esa manera en la biblioteca, yo nunca había sentido algo tan intenso por un chico, tanta pasión y tanto amor, esto era algo totalmente nuevo para mí. He llegado al punto de besarle sin pedir permiso, sin esperar a que él de el primer paso.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos en la sala común de Slytherin, sentada en el sillón de cuero negro con un libro de Pociones sobre mi regazo. Recordé el dulce y exquisito beso que le robe a Draco, era algo inexplicable. Con mi dedo índice roce mis labios recordándolo.

"¿Qué haces hermanita?"- me pregunto Daphne sentándose a un lado mio de forma sarcástica- "¿Otra vez pensando en Draco Malfoy?"

"No, estoy estudiando"- le respondí de manera seca, nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

He llegado a pensar que ella está celosa y que nunca me quiso, incluso cuando nací. Dice mi madre que no es por eso, que ella en el fondo me quiere pero que por juntarse con Pansy y su combo me trata de esta manera pero ella siempre me trato muy feo desde pequeñas. Ella siempre intentaba meterme en problemas con mi madre quien la defendía a capa espada, pero por suerte existía mi padre el que nunca le creía a ella y siempre me consolaba cuando mi madre cometía una injusticia conmigo.

"Pues no parece"- volvió a comentar Daphne- "Me dijo tu compañera de cuarto que te escabulles en las noches con él. Eso no le agrada a Pansy"

"A mi no me interesa lo que la cara de bulldog diga o piense"- le respondí enojada cerrando mi libro- "puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con quien quiera y me tiene sin cuidado lo que tus amigas digan"

"Pansy ya no le interesa"- me dijo Daphne- "y a ti tampoco debería interesarte ese estúpido cobarde y traidor"

"¡Él no es un traidor!"- exclamé enojada levantándome de golpe del sillón- "¡Él ayudo a Harry porque era lo correcto! ¡Gracias a que Harry ganara la batalla vivimos tranquilas y sigues respirando! ¡Eres una malagradecida!"

"¡Eres una vergüenza!"- me grito mi hermana- "¡No sé cómo demonios quedaste en esta casa! ¡No eres digna de estar aquí!"

"¡Ella es digna de todo lo que es!"- dijo una voz detrás de mi, era Draco.

Daphne palideció al ver su presencia defendiéndome de ella, gire sobre mi misma y lo vi detrás de mi enojado mirando con rabia a Daphne.

"La única vergüenza aquí presente eres tú, Greengrass"- le dijo con su mirada fría y arrastrando las palabras- "Desaparece y no la molestes más porque no permitiré que lo sigas haciendo"

Daphne soltó un bufido de desaprobación pero le hizo caso y se fue enojada a trompicones de la sala común.

"G-gracias, no debiste molestarte"- le dije a Draco sorprendida y apenada.

"No dejes que te hagan sentir menos porque no lo eres"- me respondió mirándome de manera dulce- "¿Estudiamos?"

"Sí"- le respondí asintiendo. Nos fuimos de la sala común a la biblioteca, él me rodeo con un brazo los hombros mientras caminábamos.

Todos los días estudiábamos juntos en las noches, eran nuestras reunioncitas en las que normalmente nos quedábamos callados uno a lado del otro haciendo nuestros deberes escolares. La mayoría de las veces yo solo tenía una sola cosa en mi mente… moría porque el apartara ese libro de su rostro, me tomara con fuerza por los hombros y simplemente me besara con pasión. Pero hay algo que nunca será mio y que debo aceptar o aprender a aceptarlo… su corazón.

"¡No puedo más con esto!"- exclame cerrando mi libro de historia de la magia de un golpe el cual soltó un sonido sordo. Draco se estremeció sorprendido.

"¿Qué sucedió?"- me pregunto extrañado.

"Draco, no puedo seguir así"- le dije enojada- "no puedes aparecer de la nada y defenderme de todo el mundo, responder el beso que te di y nunca decirme nada al respecto"

"No te entiendo"- me dijo

"¿Quiero saber qué somos? ¿Somos novios? ¿Estamos saliendo? ¿Nos estamos conociendo para ver si podemos ser pareja? ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué es esto?"- comencé a cuestionarle enojada, él sonrió de medio lado y esto hizo que me enojara más- "Es que no te entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo porque yo…"

Draco me interrumpió dándome un beso en los labios, me sorprendió mucho esto de él porque nunca se había atrevido a hacerme algo así. Cerré mis ojos y le respondí el beso, fue delicioso, tan embriagador. Nos separamos y me miro.

"Soy lo mejor que puedo ser para ti"- me respondió- "te quiero y mucho, siento algo fuerte por ti y no te lo voy a negar, pero quiero que entiendas que nunca podre entregarme a ti como lo mereces y eso es algo que debes tener claro siempre"

"Pero yo…"- intente decir

"Shhh"- me dijo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios interrumpiéndome- "Somos pareja pero no estoy seguro de darte lo que mereces o de si podré llegar a hacerlo. Astoria, te quiero pero si quieres una relación conmigo debes entender esto y darme tiempo para aprender a amarte"

"Draco, yo sé lo que te pasa y sé que pasarán años para que llegues a sentir lo que una vez sentiste por ella. Sé que no me amarás como lo hiciste con ella pero tienes que hacer tu vida de nuevo, ella ya no está contigo y no te ha respondido ni llamado"- le comencé a decir pero sin sonar grosera- "Yo he estado ahí para ti durante todo este tiempo, te he apoyado y te he consolado…"

"Es por eso que te compensaré de la mejor manera"- me respondió- "pero por favor te pido que no vuelvas a mencionarla"

"Lo siento, no debí decir eso"- me disculpe- "estuvo fuera de lugar"

"No te preocupes"- me respondió sonriendo.

Al terminar la noche, Draco y yo nos fuimos a nuestra sala común tomados de las manos caminando por los pasillos. Aun había estudiantes fuera de sus camas y nos miraban asombrados y murmuraban. Draco me beso la mano y me miro calmándome para que no les hiciera caso a las personas. Le sonreí.

Me acompaño hasta la entrada de los dormitorios de chicas.

"Que duermas bien"- le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

"Y tu también, te veo mañana"- me respondió con su sonrisa de medio lado.

Se acercó a mí y poso sus deliciosos y exquisitos labios sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos respondiéndole y me estremecí. Acariciamos nuestros labios solamente sin llegar a más, los dejamos jugar y danzar a un ritmo suave y tierno. Me perdí en ese delicioso beso dulzón.

Nos separamos y lo mire como si fuera lo más hermoso que mis ojos hayan podido ver, él me sonrió como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

"Te amo"- le dije aunque sé que no tendré la misma respuesta de su parte.

"Te quiero"- me respondió de manera sincera.

Le sonreí y me fui a mi habitación.

* * *

**Hola bellas lectoras,**

**No me odien por poner la perspectiva de Astoria, es que creí que sería interesante que se conozca un poco más del personaje.**

**Besos,**

**Emma.**

**P.D.: dejen reviews**


	48. ¿Espiando, Malfoy?

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

**Estaba camino a mi última cita con el guapísimo Dr. Spencer, esta vez iba a ir con Harry y Ron porque tenían el día libre. Harry había sacado su licencia de conducir muggle, Ron intentó sacarla pero había fracasado como 4 veces seguidas. Usábamos el auto de Hermione porque ella se lo había dado a Ron para que practicara.**

**Al llegar al enorme hospital, caminamos los tres juntos un poco despacio debido a mi condición hacia el área de los consultorios. Estoy muy grande y eso le preocupaba a Harry, mi barriga crecía velozmente cada vez más pero yo no crecía, soy muy baja de estatura y de contextura delgada.**

**Llegamos al consultorio del Dr. Spencer, para mi suerte no había nadie delante de mi y llegamos a tiempo pero estaban atendiendo a otra chica.**

**"Buenos días, soy la señorita Barcasnegras y vengo a mi cita"- le dije a la recepcionista que me sonrió ampliamente.**

**"El Dr. Spencer está ocupado con otra paciente pero yo le aviso cuando termine"- me respondió amablemente.**

**"Vamos chicos, sentémonos"- les dije a Harry y Ron.**

**"¿Por qué estas revistas no tienen movimiento?"- me pregunto Ron ojeando una revista de maternidad.**

**"Porque son muggles"- le dije en voz baja- "y ya no estés tocando cosas dentro de un hospital, es antihigiénico"**

**"Pues, son muy aburridas"- me respondió aventando la revista en la mesita del consultorio.**

**Esperamos durante 15 minutos, la puerta del Dr. Spencer se abrió y salió una señora de unos 40 años regordeta, pago la cuenta donde la recepcionista y se fue. **

**"Ya puede pasar, señorita"- me anuncio la recepcionista.**

**Me levante con la ayuda de Harry y Ron, ellos esperaron sentados mientras yo entraba al consultorio. Abrí la puerta y vi al doctor sacando mi archivo de su librero y al verme me dedico una linda sonrisa.**

**"Lidia, que bueno verte"- me saludo- "pasa adelante y siéntate por favor"**

**"Hola"- le saludé, me senté en la silla para examinar.**

**"Te veo muy grande"- me dijo**

**"Sí, vine con mis dos amigos y uno de ellos está muy preocupado al respecto"- le explique de forma divertida.**

**"¿Has tenido contracciones?"- me pregunto mientras palpaba mi enorme barriga.**

**"No, la verdad no. Sólo me molesta mucho caminar y me paso todo el día en la cama"-le dije**

**"Déjame hacerte un último ultrasonido"- me dijo un poco preocupado.**

**Me acostó en una camilla, me unto el gel frío en mi estómago y puso su cachivache para ver al bebé por su pantalla. **

**"Te explico"- me dijo en tono serio- "tiene razón tu amigo, tu estómago crece pero tú no. Eres muy pequeña para esta barriga y puede causarte daño. Sé que querías tenerlo natural pero el bebé no ha bajado y no está en posición, además de su tamaño podría rasgarte algo"**

**"¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Me está asustando"- le dije asustada.**

**"No hay porque asustarse, estarás bien"- me dijo tocando mi mano y la comenzó a acariciar para calmarme- "Tranquila Lidia. Yo te prometo que tú y tu bebé saldrán perfectos pero…"**

**"¿Pero qué? ¡Ay doctor déjese de rodeos!"- exclame asustada y nerviosa, sentía que el corazón se me saldría por la boca.**

**"Bueno, tendré que hacerte una cesárea"- me dijo- "sé que no querías eso pero no puedo arriesgarlos"**

**"¿Para cuando la programamos?"- le pregunte preocupada.**

**"Lo antes posible"- me respondió- "¿para hoy?"**

**"¡¿Qué?! ¡N-n-no! ¡Hoy no!"- exclamé asombradísima- "¡Hermione y Ginny deben estar aquí conmigo! ¡Necesito a mi amiga! ¡Yo no tengo a nadie! Y Harry y Ron son…"**

**"Bueno, no te precipites. Tranquila"- me dijo acariciando mi brazo delicadamente para calmarme, lo mire y comencé a respirar profundo para tranquilizarme- "Eso es, respira profundo y lento. Hagamos algo, te puedo internar mañana en la mañana y en la tarde la podremos hacer ¿Estarás cómoda con eso?"- me pregunto mientras yo hacía mis ejercicios de respiración y asentí.**

**"S-s-sí, a-a-así está bien… supongo"- le respondí un poco más tranquila.**

**"¡Perfecto!"- exclamo el doctor Spencer con una sonrisa tierna- "Verás que todo saldrá de maravilla. Ahora ve y almuerza pesado porque después de las 6:00P.M. no puedes comer nada ¿Está bien?"- me preguntó.**

**"Sí"- le dije asintiendo.**

**El doctor me ayudo a incorporarme de la camilla, acomodé mi ropa y camine directo a la puerta a darles las noticias a mis dos impacientes amigos. No podía creerlo, faltaban semanas para esto y mañana ya lo podré ver.**

**"¿Cómo te fue?"- me pregunto Ron inquieto y preocupado mientras se levantaba de la silla con Harry.**

**"Ella está bien, algo perturbada pero no hay de qué preocuparse"- les respondió el doctor Spencer tranquilamente- "Mañana le haremos la cesárea. Tenía razón, señor Potter. Su preocupación fue muy atinada"**

**"¿Mañana? ¿Pero ella estará bien?"- le pregunto Harry preocupado.**

**"Claro, sólo me la trae a las 8:00A.M. y la internaremos. Según mis cálculos le haremos la cesárea a eso de las 2:00P.M."- le respondió el doctor- "Ah, y no debe comer nada después de las 6:00P.M. pero de ahí en más todo estará bajo control. No hay de qué preocuparse, se lo aseguro. Los veré mañana para sacar a ese enorme niño de ahí. Hasta luego"**

**"Gracias, lo veremos"- le respondí.**

**Nos dirigimos hacia el carro después de que pagué la consulta, la recepcionista me había deseado suerte por el gran día. Una vez entramos en el carro Ron exploto.**

**"¡Tenemos que avisar a Hogwarts! ¡Hermione debe estar aquí! ¡No podremos hacer esto sin ella!"- comenzó a exclamar de forma agitada.**

**"Tranquilo, Ron. Pondrás a Lidia más asustada de lo que está"- le regaño Harry- "Ahora que lleguemos al apartamento me apareceré en Hogwarts y hablaré con Mconaghall"**

**Perspectiva de Hermione:**

**Todo el día estuvo muy agitado, tuvimos un montón de clases y muchos deberes que entregar pero eso no es problema para mí puesto que todo lo hago con mucho tiempo de anticipación y me queda tiempo libre. Luna, Cho, Ginny y yo fuimos a la biblioteca en la tarde para adelantar algunos proyectos que yo tenía, ayudar a Ginny con Runas Antiguas. Luna y Cho también cumplían con sus deberes.**

**"¡Oh, Hermione! ¡No sé por qué te hice caso con tomar esta clase!"- se quejó Ginny- "¡Es tan difícil!"**

**"Ginny, deja de ser tan Ron por un momento"- le regañe sin quitar mis ojos de mi nuevo libro sobre Pociones Medicinales.**

**"¿Cómo va todo con Ron?"- me pregunto Cho amablemente**

**"Muy bien. Él está trabajando muy duro y aprendiendo muchísimo en el departamento de aurores, los fines de semana ayuda en el negocio de su hermano"- le respondí gustosa dejando a un lado mi libro.**

**"¿Se van a casar?"- me pregunto Luna con su típica voz soñadora y delicada.**

**"No lo sé"- le contesté sonrojándome y clavando mi mirada en el libro.**

**"Yo espero que sí lo hagan, ya quiero que seas oficialmente parte de nuestra familia"- dijo Ginny feliz.**

**"Oh, Ginny"- exclamé algo apenada pero muy gustosa. Adoro a Ginny, es una gran amiga, casi como una hermana a la que cuido y aconsejo.**

**"¿Y cómo sigue Lidia?"- preguntó Cho en voz baja- "¿Ya falta poco?"**

**"Sí, está muy emocionada"- les respondí susurrando-"Ron me cuenta todo en cada carta, el avance que ha tenido y todas las vivencias…"**

**"Hermione, ya"- me dijo Luna cambiando su expresión por una más seria y haciéndome ojos para que mirara detrás de mi.**

**Escuche como si alguien se aclarara la garganta para llamar la atención. Todas miramos y vimos ese rostro pálido y esa melena rubia platinada tan inconfundible.**

**"Granger"- dijo al fin Malfoy, palidecí. Espero no sospeche o no haya escuchado más allá- "necesito hablarte"**

**Me levanté de mi silla, necesito averiguar qué tanto sabe o qué tanto escucho. Lo acompañe a otro rincón, yo iba detrás de él de forma cautelosa y algo nerviosa, debo confesar. Él iba con su andar elegante pero le note algo cabizbajo, giró sobre si mismo y al fin me hablo.**

**"Escuche lo que dijiste de Lidia"- me dijo con la mirada oscura y fría- "¿Por qué está emocionada?"**

**"Eh, no sé a qué te refieres. ¿Además, no te enseñaron que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?"- le pregunte molesta y nerviosa. Sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho y que él escucharía los latidos y me delataría.**

**"Mira, Granger, no estoy para tus jueguitos mentales"- me amenazó- "Exijo que me digas a que se refería Weasley con el avance. ¿Avance de qué?"**

**"¿Eh, avance? N-n-no, y-yo creo que pues…escuchaste mal, escuchaste mal Malfoy"- intente decir, mis manos sudaban a chorros, no sabía qué hacer.**

**"¡No soy un estúpido!"- me dijo arrastrando las palabras, pego su rostro de manera  
intimidante- "Algo escondes y sea lo que sea no me gusta"**

**"Mira, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Tú estás con la niña Astoria y Lidia ya no tiene nada que ver contigo"- le dije enojada intentando escapar- "yo a ti no te escondo nada, tú no tienes nada que ver con mi amiga. Ella hizo su vida, ahora te toca hacer la tuya y olvídate de ella"**

**"¡Hermione!"- exclamo Ginny detrás de mi, miro a Malfoy asustada- "Tenemos que irnos, la profesora Mconaghall nos busca… es hora"**

**¿Es hora? ¡Por Melín! ¿Justo ahora que Malfoy casi nos pilla y ahora anda sospechando de algo? **

**Mire a Malfoy y él me fulmino con la mirada, se fue abruptamente y nos dejo solas sin decir nada.** **Me dirigí a mi puesto que compartía con Luna y Cho, ellas me habían hecho el favor de recogerme mis libros y acomodarlos dentro de mi mochila.**

**"No te preocupes, ya recogimos todo"-dijo Cho**

**"¿Escucho algo?"- pregunto Luna preocupada.**

**"No se preocupen, él no sabe nada yo me encargué de eso"- les dije echándome la mochila al hombro.**

**"Bueno, será mejor que se vayan. Suerte y les mandan saludos a Lidia y pues a ya saben"- dijo Cho emocionada.**

**"Tomen muchas fotos y nos las enseñan"- me dijo Luna.**

**"Claro"- respondió Ginny.**

**Fuimos a la sala común, hicimos una maleta pequeña con ropa para dos días lo más rápido que pudimos, bajamos las escaleras corriendo y nos dirigimos al jardín frontal de Hogwarts. La profesora Mconaghall nos esperaba con un carruaje.**

**"Niñas, las estaba esperando. El señor Potter vino al mediodía para informarnos que la joven Lidia está lista"- nos informo la profesora- "se irán en estos carruajes directo a la estación de ahí el señor Potter las esperará"**

**"Gracias, profesora"- le dije amablemente, ella me sonrió.**

**"Lo que sea por ustedes, les debo todo esto y más"- me respondió con una amplia sonrisa- "le dan mis cariños a Lidia y al bebé. Ansió conocerlo"**

**"Por supuesto"- le respondí.**

**Partimos a nuestro destino, a conocer a nuestro hermoso y divino sobrino. Ginny y yo morimos de la emoción y de la ansiedad. Pero mi mente sólo piensa una cosa… ¿Sospechará algo Draco?**


	49. El heredero Malfoy

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Estaba increíblemente nerviosa, empalementepensar que en sólo unas cuantas horas podre conocer finalmente a mi bebé, podré sostenerlo entre mis brazos y verle su hermosa carita. Me sentía emocionada y ansiosa, algo preocupada porque en el mundo mágico no existe tal cosa como una operación. ¿Qué tal si me muero? ¿O si siento algo cuando me cortan? ¿O si dejan algo ahí dentro? ¿O si lastiman a mi pequeño bebé? ¡Oh! ¡Boba! ¡Deja de pensar tonterías! La gente sobrevive... al menos eso dice Hermione.

Luego, una sensación de soledad me invadió como una ráfaga de viento frío. Me senté sobre la cama dejando una de mis blusas a un lado, era una sensación de soledad y miedo porque jamás pensé que tendría que salir de esto sola, siempre supuse que de algún modo Draco y yo terminaríamos juntos, tendríamos una linda casa y una familia.

"¿Estás lista?"- me pregunto Ron asomando su cabeza por la puerta, alcé la mirada y le sonreí forzadamente- "¿Qué paso?"- volvió a preguntar acercándose, se sentó junto a mi y me rodeo con un brazo los hombros.

"Nada, sólo pensaba"- le respondí con la voz apagada.

"Puedes confiar en mí"- me dijo Ron sonriendo

"Es… es sólo que no pensé que tendría que pasar por esto ¿sabes?"- le dije alzando la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos- "Nunca pensé que pasaría por esto… sola"

"Pero no lo estas"- me respondió estrechándome contra su pecho- "nos tienes a todos nosotros y siempre te apoyaremos. Al pequeño Scorpius jamás le faltará nada, ya lo verás"

"Gracias, Ron. No sé qué haría sin ustedes"- le dije abrazándolo- "pero igual siento un enorme vacío por dentro, como que algo no está bien"

"¿Es por Malfoy?"- me pregunto

"Sí, creo que sí"- le respondí suspirando con nostalgia. El oir su nombre me hace entristecer de forma inmediata.

"Sabes que Hermione justamente me hablaba al respecto en una carta"- me dijo Ron- "ella tiene miedo que pensaras de esta manera algún día"

"¿En serio?"- le pregunte asombrada.

"Sí"- me respondió con la voz apagada.

"No le digas nada a Hermione… no quiero preocuparla"- le pedí

"No te preocupes, no diré nada… esto queda entre tú y yo"- me dijo dándome una palmadita en el muslo- "Ahora, tenemos que terminar con tu maleta para el hospital porque Harry no debe tardar"

Nos levantamos y comenzó a ayudarme a hacer la maleta, en verdad yo empaque y él solo criticaba y se quejó de las miles de cosas que yo llevaba. El doctor nos dijo que pasaré tres días hospitalizada por ser cesárea, asique empacamos pijamas cómodas para mi y algo de ropa para el bebé cuando salga del hospital.

"El carro está listo ¿nos vamos?"- me pregunto Harry sonriente.

Ron cargaba mi maleta y Harry me ayudaba a salir de mi apartamento, tomamos el elevador y salimos al estacionamiento. Harry desactivo la alarma del auto de Hermione y nos subimos directo hacia el hospital. Ron y yo nos bajamos en la entrada y nos despedimos de Harry porque se fue a buscar a Hermione y Ginny a la estación.

La enfermera nos condujo a Ron y a mí a la habitación, la pedí privada para que mis excéntricos amigos se sientan cómodos y no se les salga ningún término mágico. Ron se sentó en un sillón encendiendo el televisor y se quedo embobado con la programación, era una película de acción, y yo acomodaba mi ropa en el armario del cuarto de hospital. Gracias a que mis padres me dejaron una gran fortuna puedo permitirme ciertos lujos, aún participo en las inversiones de mis padres y en ciertas negociaciones del mundo mágico.

"Señorita, se debe vestir y acomodarse en su cama, por favor"- me anuncio la enfermera asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

"Emm… sí, no hay problema"- le respondí con los nervios de punta.

La enfermera entro a la habitación y traía en sus manos una bata con lunares, miro a Ron con desaprobación.

"Disculpe, señorito"- le dijo la enfermera a Ron pero él la ignoro, estaba hipnotizado, la enfermera bufo- "¿señorito?"- pregunto alzando un poco la voz, esta vez Ron la miro.

"D-disculpe"- dijo Ron balbuceando. En parte la enfermera me recordaba a la señora Molly, sólo que tenía el cabello rubio.

"Le pido que se retire para darle algo de privacidad a la señorita, a menos que sea el padre por supuesto"- dijo la enfermera de forma demandante.

"Ah, no, él no es el padre. ¿Ron nos permites? Ahora la enfermera te dice que entres cuando esté decente"- le dije a Ron de manera dulce

"Sí"- dijo Ron levantándose del sillón y se fue de la habitación.

La enfermera me ayudo a desnudarme, me colocó la bata con lunares y la amarro por la espalda.

"Listo, señorita. Ahora acuéstese y no puede levantarse. El doctor Spencer estará aquí a las 2:00P.M. y la alistaremos para entrar al quirófano a las 2:30P.M."- me anuncio la enfermera, yo asentí.

La enfermera salió y al rato entro Ron directo a sumergirse en el sillón y mirar la televisión por un millón de años más. Tome El Profeta y lo comencé a leer un rato para informarme sobre mi mundo al que una vez pertenecí pero no había nada importante.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro Harry sonriente.

"Te tengo tu sorpresa"- me anuncio. Deje el periódico a un lado sonriente y lo mire.

"¡Lidia!"- apareció Hermione sonriendo, casi lloraba de la alegría. Detrás de ella estaba Ginny igual de contenta y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"Oh, chicas"- exclame contenta. Hermione me abrazó y le dio un tierno beso a mi enorme estómago-

"¡No puedo creer lo enorme que está!"- exclamo Hermione

"¡Lo sé!"- le respondí emocionada dándole unas palmaditas a mi enorme panza.

"¿Te duele?"- me pregunto Ginny acariciando mi estómago.

"No, espero que tampoco me duela cuando lo saquen"- les dije algo nerviosa.

Nos quedamos platicando, ellas me entretenían un poco con chismes de Hogwarts, parejas separadas y formadas. Luna y Neville iban bien, Cho estaba saliendo con un chico muggle de Ravenclaw, por supuesto que fue Ginny la que dijo aquello para que Harry escuchara pero él está muy enamorado de ella que sólo la mira como si fuera el diamante más precioso jamás visto.

Ron no le quitaba las manos de encima a Hermione, se robaban besos tímidos, se acariciaban tiernamente, se abrazaban y conversaban. Me gustaba verlos tan felices.

"Hola ¿Qué tal?"- saludo el doctor Spencer asomando la cabeza por la puerta con su sonrisa de galán. Ginny lo miro sorprendida y miro a Hermione, Hermione asintió como diciendo "Lo sé, está guapísimo".

"Hola, doctor"- le salude.

"Bueno, es hora de prepararte para entrar"- me dijo sonriendo, entro la enfermera.

Comenzaron a ponerme diferentes tubos y agujas, inyecciones. Eran algo dolorosas pero no era nada con lo que tuve que soportar en mis años de travesura en Hogwarts.

"¿Alguien entrará contigo?"- me pregunto

Mire a mis amigos buscando una respuesta.

"Yo entraré"- dijo Hermione adelantándose, le sonreí de inmediato- "si quieres…"- volvió a decir algo apenada al ver que se había precipitado.

"¿En serio?"- le pregunte sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Claro, eres mi mejor amiga y alguien necesita tomarte la mano"- me dijo sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Gracias, Hermy"- le dije llorando de alegría.

Entramos al quirófano, Hermione tenía puesta una bata igual que la del doctor y se puso a mi lado tomándome de la mano. Colocaron una cortina donde nace mi estómago para que no pudiéramos ver lo que sucedía porque nos dijeron que podíamos desmayarnos.

"Aquí vamos a sacar a ese niñote"- dijo el doctor.

Me aferré con fuerza a la mano de Hermione y ella me sonrió ampliamente. Suspiré nerviosa y esperé. Al cabo de unos momentos comencé a sentir una leve presión en mi estómago pero no dolía, miraba a Hermione a mi lado y ella estaba tranquila sonriéndome con dulzura, me daba leves apretones para que calmarme.

"¡Aquí está! ¡Aquí está! ¡Es enorme!"- exclamaba el doctor.

Escuche el llanto de mi bebé, fue lo más maravilloso que mis oídos pudieron escuchar, la melodía que anhelaba oír. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, Hermione reía y lloraba conmigo, juntamos nuestras frentes de la emoción. ¡No podíamos creerlo!

Limpiaron al bebé pero yo quería verlo ya, era una desesperación tan grande. ¡Necesitaba verlo! Quería saltar de la mesa del quirófano y cargar a mi hijo.

La enfermera se acercó con un bultito en sus brazos arropado con una sábana azul celeste, nos lo enseño para que lo viéramos ambas.

"¡Por Dios!"- exclamo Hermione.

"Es- es hermoso"- dije llorando casi sin voz.

Le bese su hermosa y pequeña frente pero se lo llevaron, al rato Hermione también se fue para dar la gran noticia, mientras me terminaban de arreglar el estómago.

Al terminar me llevaron a mi recamara, mis amigos me esperaban felices y emocionados. Mire emocionada cómo habían adornado el cuarto con letreros que decían ¡Es un niño!, peluches, globos en forma de mamaderas y bebés, etc.

"¿Dónde está el bebé?"- me pregunto Ron ansioso mirando a todos lados buscándolo.

"Ron, no seas tan insensible"- le regaño Hermione- "Ahora lo traerán. ¿Por qué no le preguntas cómo le fue?"

"Ah, si. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te dolió?"- comenzó a preguntar con curiosidad.

"No, no me dolió"- le respondí mientras me acostaba en mi cama.

Al rato el mismo doctor Spencer entró a la habitación con mi bultito en sus fuertes brazos.

"Aquí está, el hombrecito del momento"- nos dijo en voz baja.

El doctor me lo entrego en mis brazos y pude verle sus hermosos ojos tan llenos de paz. Esos ojos eran míos, eran café oscuro, su cabello tan finito era idéntico al de su padre, su tez blanca y los labios delgaditos.

"Logre que abriera los ojos y quise entregártelo yo mismo"- dijo el doctor.

"Gracias"- dije suspirando. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a mi bebé.

"¡Oh, Lidia! ¡Es divino!"- exclamo Ginny emocionada.

"Será un gran mag… es decir hombre"- dijo Harry sonriendo al ver que casi dice mago.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso"- comento Ron orgulloso.

"El pequeño Scorpius Billius James Barcasnegras"- dijo Hermione admirándolo.

Sonaba bien, era el nombre perfecto. El nombre que él merece. Mis ojos admiraban su hermoso y pequeñito rostro lleno de paz, me sonrió. Recordé a Draco, y en lo mucho que me hubiera gustado que él estuviera aquí a mi lado mirando a este hermoso retoñito que tuvimos.

Pero recordé, tengo algo mucho mejor. Lo tengo a él y a mis mejores amigos cuyo amor incondicional sigue presente.


	50. El llamado de la sangre

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

Pasamos un día casi perfecto, al fin mi hermoso bebé descansaba en mis brazos y mis amigos me rodeaban felices. Hermione lo cargo con gentileza por primera vez, luego Ginny quien parecía una experta, ella se lo dio a Ron quien torpemente lo sostuvo y le sonreía como si fuera lo más maravilloso que existía.

"Ten, Harry. Tengo miedo dejarlo caer"- dijo Ron tambaleando con Scorpius

"¡Por Merlín!"- exclamo en voz baja Hermione con desaprobación- "ten mas cuidado"

"Lo siento, mi amor"- le pidió Ron a Hermione.

Harry sostuvo a Scorpius con facilidad y mucho cuidado, lo admiro por unos segundos y le sonrió.

"Nunca te faltará nada"- le dijo de forma paternal- "tienes una suerte increíble de tener a Lidia como madre. ¿Sabes que es una heroína en el mundo mágico? Peleo junto a nosotros contra Voldemort teniéndote a ti en su vientre. Fue muy valiente de su parte pasar por todo esto y pelear contra todo mortifago que se el cruzara"- comenzó a contarle Harry a Scorpius mientras jugaba con su pequeñita mano.

"Sus manos son tan pequeñas"- dijo Ron mirando a Harry con Scorpius- "parece un juguete"

"Es perfecto, creo que es el bebé más hermoso que haya visto"- dijo Ginny casi regañando a Ron, luego me miró y me sonrió- "Tiene tus ojos"

"Gracias"- le agradecí sonriendo.

Mis amigos se fueron a la cafetería del hospital mientras yo me quede a amamantar y cuidar a mi hermoso Scorpius. Lo acosté en su cuna de plástico transparente, lo arrope bien para que no le de frío y le sonreí mientras él me miraba con esos enormes ojos color marrón oscuro, igual a los míos.

"¿Cómo puedo amar infinitamente alguien que acabo de conocer?"- le dije bromeando, él dio un pequeño bostezo- "Oh, bueno duerme pequeñito que estaré aquí cuando abras esos hermosos ojos"- le volví a decir tiernamente, le bese la cabecita con delicadeza, le sonreí.

Me acosté en mi cama para descansar un poco. Me arrope con la sábana y me acomode para descansar un poco mientras espero el almuerzo del hospital. De repente tocaron a la puerta, abrí mis ojos y mire.

"Pase"- dije. Es probable que sea la enfermera asique me incorpore en la cama.

Pero para mi sorpresa no era la enfermera. De la puerta se asomo un chico, abrí la boca asombrada y me la cubrí con mi mano. ¡No podía creerlo! Sentí que se me bajo la sangre de la cabeza, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, mire a mi hijo quien descansaba como un angelito, ese secretito que decidí guardar de cualquier persona que conozco. Mi respiración se agito, mire al visitante quién no podía apartar su mirada de mi hijo, le vi tragar saliva con dificultad, me miró con un dolor único en su mirada. No se lo esperaba.

"Hola"- dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, su voz se había vuelto ronca, me miro nuevamente y comenzó a acercarse despacio- "Escuche a tus amigas en la biblioteca la otra noche y vine en cuanto pude"

"¿Pero cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"- le pregunte casi sin voz.

"Le pregunte a Luna y ella no puede mentir"- me respondió de manera seria- "Hoy era la excursión a Hogsmeade y aproveché para venir. ¿Asique ese es el bebé?"

"Sí, es él"- le dije con la voz apagada

"Se parece a Malfoy pero tiene algo tuyo… debe ser tu encanto"- dijo Seamus mirando a Scorpius.

"Gracias"- le agradecí casi sin ganas, casi esperando algún comentario mordaz o algún regaño de su parte.

Seamus se acercó a mi cama y se sentó en el borde a mi lado, se quedo en silencio por unos momentos como batallando con sus pensamientos y luego me miro.

"Lidia, sé que he sido muy insistente y no debí venir de esta manera pero necesitaba ver que estabas bien"- me dijo mirándome intensamente directo a los ojos.

"No, está bien… sólo no quiero que tengas problemas en la escuela por escaparte"- le dije preocupada.

"Soy mayor de edad, puedo salirme de ahí si quiero"- me respondió de forma inmediata- "Ya soy un hombre y puedo hacer muchas cosas. Puedo salirme y mantenerte, puedo darte el futuro que mereces, quizás no lujos ni nada por el estilo pero sí una vida decente para que vivas sin problemas ni chismes estúpidos por esto"- dijo de forma atropellada y señalando a mi bebé al final.

"Semus, no…"- le intente detener.

"No, Lidia. ¡Escúchame con atención! Esto no es normal, no está bien que tú estés sola con un bebé sin padre. Al menos dale una vida normal a ese niño…la merece"- me pidió tocando mi mano con la suya, me estremecí- "Es lo mejor para ambos, soy tu mejor opción y lo sabes"

"Pero él no es tuyo y yo no te amo. Te quiero, no me mal interpretes… yo te quiero y muy bien. Eres perfecto, el hombre que cualquier chica soñaría con tener y que vengas aquí y te ofrezcas para esto da mucho que decir de ti"- le dije acariciando su rostro pecoso que aun conserva esa esencia de niño, sus ojos se opacaron- "pero no quiero abusar de ti, no es justo"

"Pero puedo demostrarte que soy perfecto para ti y para ese niño"- me respondió-"Lidia, piensa en su futuro aunque sea. Harry y Ron tienen a sus parejas, algún día se casaran pero ¿y tú? ¿Dónde quedarás con ese bebé? Sólo considéralo, al menos hasta que salga de Hogwarts… sólo prométeme que lo considerarás"- me pidió.

"Seamus, yo no creo…"- le intente decir pero él me interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios para callarme.

"Sólo considéralo"- me pidió.

Se levanto y se acercó a mí, se inclino y me beso la frente, se separo dedicándome una sonrisa tierna.

"Es muy hermoso. Felicidades"- me volvió a decir sonriendo- "Nos vemos en la graduación"

"Gracias. Sí"- le respondí.

Seamus se fue de la habitación y justamente entro Hermione confundida mirando hacia atrás. Cerró la puerta y me miro asombrada.

"¿Qué hacia Seamus aquí?"- me pregunto como si le fuera a dar un ataque de nervios.

"No sé, no sé cómo vino hasta acá"- le respondí nerviosa.

"¿Pero qué quería?"- me volvió a preguntar sentándose en el sillón de visitas.

"Quiere que considere estar con él, me propuso muchas cosas que podrían favorecernos, me dio hasta la graduación… pero no lo sé"- le contesté confundida- "Yo no lo amo"

"Es que en el mundo mágico que un bebé crezca sin padre es algo mal visto ¿sabes?"- me dijo Hermione- "Sé que no le faltará nada pero ante la sociedad está mal visto"

"Yo sé, por eso elegí no pertenecer a ese mundo al menos por un tiempo"- le respondí

"¿Scorpius se criará como muggle?"- me pregunto con curiosidad- "¿Y cuando se entere de que no lo es qué harás? Él tiene que ver el mundo al que pertenece, no puedes esconderlo para siempre"

"Yo sé que no, pero no tengo opción. Yo no le daré a Seamus una vida que no es de él, que él no eligió y por lo mismo mantuve a Draco fuera de esto. Ambos merecen una vida tal cual la planearon, Draco con Astoria y Seamus con una mujer soltera sin hijos"- le respondí a Hermione.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, desvié la mirada hacia la cuna de plástico transparente dónde descansaba mi hermoso bultito mágico, veía todo borroso por mis lágrimas. Intenté contenerme pero no pude y me lleve las manos a mi rostro cubriéndolo y echándome a llorar.

"Oh, Lidia"- dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa.

Ella me rodeo con sus brazos y me permitió llorar en su hombro, incluso sentí que ella lloró conmigo.

"T-t-tienes la decisión en tus manos y s-s-sé que hagas lo que hagas, lo harás por amor"- me respondió con la voz temblorosa.

Alcé la mirada y me sequé las lágrimas de mi rostro. Tiene razón, yo sé que debo hacer lo mejor para ambos y tengo la decisión en mis manos.

"¿Irás a la graduación?"- me pregunto Hermione secándose sus lágrimas y soltando una leve risa.

"Sí, creo que sí. Para eso tengo a la mejor bruja del mundo mágico que me hará una poción multijugos y así nadie me reconocerá"- le respondí riendo.

"¿Llevarás a mi hermoso sobrinito?"- me pregunto.

"Depende, si de aquí a allá se porta bien sí"- le dije bromeando.

Ambas nos echamos a reír. No sé qué haría sin Hermione, pero desafortunadamente sólo la veré para Navidad y luego de ahí hasta la graduación, tendré que pasar por esto sola y bueno… con los chicos pero ellos son más trabajo que otra cosa.

**Perspectiva de Draco**

Durante la clase de Pociones no vi a Granger, luego recordé que no la he visto desde que tuvimos nuestra pequeña conversación. No la volví a ver ni a ella ni a la chica Weasley. Era extraño, porque Granger nunca faltaba a ninguna clase por más enferma que estuviera, ella podría estar afónica y aun así levantaría la mano para dar la respuesta a cualquier pregunta de Slughorn.

"¿No crees que hace falta algo?"- le pregunte a Blaise

"¿Cómo qué?"- me pregunto de vuelta.

"Slughorn ha hecho tres preguntas y no he escuchado la chillona voz de Granger"- le respondí seriamente.

"¡Oh, tienes razón! Quién sabe hermano, a lo mejor le paso algo a su tonto novio"- me respondió bromeando.

"Sí, debe ser. O a lo mejor surgió otro tipo de emergencia"- comente de forma pensativa.

¿Habrá sucedido algo con Lidia? Sé justamente a quién preguntar sobre esto y que de alguna manera me responderá.

Al salir de la clase de Pociones, iba directamente a buscar a Lovegood a la biblioteca o donde sea que esta chica rara y loca se encontrara. Comencé a sentirme extraño mientras caminaba, como algo dentro de mí que me decía que algo le sucedía a Lidia, asique aceleré el paso y miraba a todos lados sin encontrarla.

"¡Draco!"- exclamo alguien frente a mi. Casi la atropello mientras caminaba, me detuve justo a tiempo.

"¡Astoria!"- exclamé agitado.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?"- me pregunto preocupada acariciando mi brazo.

"Sí, sí estoy bien"- le mentí, no quiero darle explicaciones.

"Te veo como si buscaras a alguien, quizás te puedo ayudar"- se ofreció dulcemente.

"No, está bien. Yo luego lo hago, no te preocupes"- le respondí.

"Oh ¿Quieres que bajemos a cenar o es muy urgente?"- me pregunto.

"Sí, claro"- le respondí.

Astoria y yo bajamos en dirección al comedor. Somos pareja, oficialmente frente a todos asique nos tomamos de las manos mientras caminábamos. Ella me contaba cosas sin importancia, que no pudo hacer bien una transformación y yo sólo hacia como si la escuchara pero mi mente sólo tenía en mente a Lidia y la desaparición de Granger y Weasley.

Llegamos al comedor y nos sentamos juntos, le serví un poco de jugo de calabaza caballerosamente y ella me lo agradeció mirándome como si fuera lo más majestuoso que ella haya visto, le sonreí de vuelta.

"¿Qué?"- le pregunte sonriendo.

"Nada, es sólo que… eres maravilloso"- me dijo algo apenada y desviando la mirada a su plato.

"No lo soy"- le respondí dejando la jarra a un lado.

"Entonces no te conoces a ti mismo"- me dijo.

"Y eso que no has visto nada"- le dije bromeando y guiñándole un ojo.

"Oh, pues espero me enseñe más sobre usted, señor Malfoy"- me respondió coqueta.

"¿Coqueteando? Vaya Greengrass, se te pego algo de mi personalidad"-le dije bromeando.

"Oh, cállate Draco. No te burles"- me reclamo dándome un codazo algo apenada.

"No me burlo, es sólo que es raro ver a una jovencita tan linda y tímida coquetear"- le respondí riendo.

Al rato recordé a Lidia y que tengo que hablar cuanto antes con la lunática de Lovegood y averiguar qué está sucediendo pero primero debo asegurarme que Granger y Weasley no estén. Alcé la mirada hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor que se iba llenando poco a poco y no vi un solo signo de Weasley ni Granger, busqué a Lovegood y tampoco la vi.

"¿Draco?"- me llamó Astoria.

"Ah, sí… ¿dime?"- le dije regresando a la realidad y algo despistado.

"Estas distraído. ¿Algo pasa?"- me pregunto preocupada poniendo su delgada mano en mi brazo.

"Oh, disculpa. Es que estaba viendo que Granger no está y ya van dos días que no asiste a clase"- le dije intentando sonar despreocupado.

"¿En serio? ¿Pero por qué? Todavía no estamos de vacaciones"- me dijo extrañada

"No lo sé, nena, pero eso está extraño"- le respondi

"A lo mejor tiene alguna reunión, recuerda que ahora es una heroína y alguien importante en el mundo mágico. Quizás esté ocupada con algún asunto de protocolo y pidió permiso"- me dijo- "Oí que harán tarjetas de ellos en los dulces de ranas de chocolates y querían permiso para hacerlo"

"¿Ranas de chocolates?"- le pregunte incrédulo

"Sí, a todos ellos. A… a los cuatro"- me respondió con la voz apagada en la última frase. Supongo que es por Lidia.

"¿Dónde oíste eso?"- le pregunte con curiosidad

"Mi abuela es amiga de la señora Flume y ella le conto al respecto"-me respondió tomando un poco de carne y metiéndolo dentro de su boca.

"Ah, vaya tontería"- le comente intentando alegrarla un poco.

Seguimos conversando sobre temas sin importancia, la escuela, deberes, chismes tontos de sus amigas, su hermana que es una verdadera molestia y bueno… sobre nosotros.

Al terminar la cena la acompañe hasta la sala común, nos sentamos a seguir conversando, algunos chicos escuchaban música a todo volumen, otras parejas se besaban apasionadamente y unas chicas se peinaban y maquillaban.

"Tengo sueño"- me dijo Astoria poniendo su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Le pase un brazo para que se acomodara mejor.

"¿Quieres ir a dormir ya? Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano"-le dije, ella bostezo

"No, yo quiero seguir aquí contigo. Me gusta estar contigo"- me dijo acomodándose.

"Y a mi contigo, mi lindísima niña"- le dije besándole su cabeza.

Ella alzo la mirada y me miro profundamente con esos lindísimos ojos miel, le sonreí mientras ella me miraba. La recordé, compare sus ojos con los de Lidia y no se comparan, los de Astoria son más comunes pero los de Lidia tienen un brillo especial, un marrón tan oscuro como el café y son enormes con la forma almendrada.

"Bésame"- me pidió Astoria con la voz ronca.

Me acerque a su rostro y lo tome con ambas manos, ella cerró sus ojos y yo me hundí en un tierno beso. Acariciamos nuestros labios por unos momentos, hundiéndonos en un beso dulce y tierno, nada pasional. De repente, ella me tomo por el cuello y metió su lengua inexperta para acariciar la mía, le respondí el beso. Comencé a enseñarle cómo besar, sin mucha lengua sólo la necesaria hasta que ella me siguió el ritmo. Pude sentir cómo ella se estremecía con mis besos. Nos separamos para recobrar el aliento y ella estaba algo agitada.

"Como quisiera que no estuviéramos aquí"- me dijo agitada.

"¿Por qué?"- le pregunte

"Porque así podríamos hacer otra cosa"- me respondió- "quiero que me tomes, Draco"

"Astoria, eres muy niña"- le dije separándome un poco de ella.

"¡No, no lo soy! Soy una chica que muere por ti, que se excita con el simple roce de tu piel y se imagina una vida después de Hogwarts a tu lado. Draco, aunque no sea esto para siempre quiero ser tuya"- me respondió casi suplicandome.

"Quizás algún día pero ahora debes ir a dormir"- le dije levantándome del sillón, ella me imito decepcionada.

La tome por la cintura y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, le di un último beso como el anterior, largo y lleno de pasión y frenesí. Nos separamos para recobrar el aliento y nos quedamos rozándonos los labios por unos momentos.

"Te quiero, pero debes esperar mi amor"- le dije con la voz ronca intentando convencerla que no es lo correcto para ella.

"Entiendo"- me respondió, alzo su mirada y me sonrió dulcemente.

"Ve a dormir, mañana desayunamos juntos"- le dije- "te esperare y puede que te dé otro beso como este"

"Oh, vaya señor Malfoy. Sigue siendo un chico malo y roba virginidades"- me dijo riendo, reí con ella.

Astoria se fue hacia el dormitorio de chicas, espere de pie hasta que ella desapareciera para poder irme en busca de Lovegood. Cuando al fin desapareció, me dirigí fuera de la sala directo hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando llegue aun había estudiantes reunidos dentro, muchos eran de Ravenclaw. Busque con la mirada anaquel por anaquel hasta que llegué al fondo del lugar, el escondite de ellas cuando estudiaban en grupo, pero no la encontré. Cierto, ella es rara y siempre fantasea con cosas raras. Me dirigí hacia la sección de fantasía en el mundo mágica y la encontré, tenía un libro en sus manos "Criaturas nunca antes vistas".

"Malfoy"- dijo al verme pero no estaba sorprendida, cerró su libro y se quito sus gafas sicodélicas color rosado con franjas amarillas.

"Lovegood, necesito hablar contigo"- le dije con mi voz seria.

"Ya es tarde y debo regresar a mi sala al igual que tú"- me respondió con su voz como de aérea.

"Lovegood, esto es serio"- le dije- "¿Dónde está Granger?"

"¿Hermione?"- me pregunto

"Sí, esa misma. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no ha venido a clases?"- le pregunté molesto.

"Oh, no lo sé"- me respondió como con una paz interna.

"¡Lo sabes, claro que lo sabes!"- le dije enojado, ella lo noto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Malfoy, ella está atendiendo un asunto familiar"- me respondió- "es todo lo que sé"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Weasley?"- le pregunte

"Es familiar"- me respondió con su voz como de ida.

Lovegood se fue y me dejo solo con un montón de preguntas en mi cabeza. ¿Familiar? Pero si Granger no es familia de los Weasley, a menos que se haya casado con Weasley en secreto y nadie lo sabe.


	51. Primera Navidad de Scorpius

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

**Me estaba acoplando a la nueva etapa, al principio me costó pero por suerte tuve la ayuda de Blinky y mis amigos Harry y Ron. Scorpius era un bebé divino, no molestaba en las noches pero igual debía despertarme para asegurarme que dormía tranquilo, y lo hacía como un angelito. Me gustaba admirarlo mientras duerme, acariciarle su hermoso cabellito delgadito y rubio, me recuerda mucho a Draco cuando dormía junto a mí en las noches.**

**Amo a mi hijo más que a nada en este mundo y me gusta reflexionar al respecto, nunca fuimos Draco y yo para siempre, sí era alguien y yo para siempre… Scorpius y yo para siempre. Me gusta como suena eso.**

**La navidad se avecinó y con eso mi mudanza con mi bebé a la antigua mansión de mis padres. Sé que él es un pequeño retoñito pero es bastante despierto y le gusta admirar las cosas, a veces siento como si él me entendiera todo lo que digo porque me mira con esos enormes ojos mientras le hablo atentamente. **

**"¡Bienvenida a casa!"- exclamo Ron con su corona de papel en la cabeza, llevaba dos en sus manos. **

**"Hola"- le salude con Scorpius en brazos con un beso. Ron le beso la cabecita a Scorpius y le coloco una coronita de papel azul en su cabecita.**

**"Para el rey del momento"- le dijo, luego me puso una a mi color lavanda y le sonreí.**

**"¿Dónde están todos?"- le pregunte mirando a todos lados.**

**"Oh, te están esperando. Hermione y Ginny están cocinando y Harry esta poniendo la mesa"- nos dijo.**

**Caminamos hasta la cocina atravesando toda la casa, Scorpius miraba a su alrededor con sus ojazos mirando cada cuadro y detalle de las paredes. Abrí la puerta de la cocina y vi a mis amigas, Hermione estaba haciendo el relleno del pavo y Ginny pelaba unas papas. Ellas giraron sus cabezas y me sonrieron ampliamente, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo al ver al pequeño Scorpius.**

**"¡Oh, que bellecita!"- exclamo Hermione dejando a un lado el cucharon- "¡Está enorme!"**

**"¡Creo que cambiaré de novio!"- exclamo Ginny acercándose, me dio un beso en la mejilla y uno sonoro en la frente a Scorpius quien la miro con detenimiento. Supongo que por su cabello espeso color rojo fuego, los colores fuertes le llaman mucho la atención.**

**"Oh, pues eso no le gustará a Harry ¿verdad, Scorpius?"- le respondí a Ginny riendo y luego le pregunte a mi hermoso bebé quién sólo me miro.**

**"Escuche que me cambiarán por un chico más guapo que yo"- dijo Harry detrás de mi**

**"¡Harry!"- exclame. Él se me acerco y me abrazo, le dio un beso en la cabecita a Scorpius.**

**"Sí, te cambiaré pero por un chico muy guapo y rubio"- bromeo Ginny.**

**Harry se le acerco a Ginny y le beso los labios dulcemente con un beso rápido, se sonrieron mutuamente y miraron a Scorpius.**

**Ginny cargo a Scorpius y comenzó a jugar con él, le daba besos y abrazos, lo coloco en su regazo mientras le enseñaba los diferentes ingredientes que utilizaríamos para la cena de Navidad pero él no dejaba de admirarla. Me puse cómoda y comencé a ayudar a Hermione en la cocina mientras Ginny cuidaba a Scorpius.**

**"Oh, estoy cansado"- dijo Ron sentándose a mi lado y estirándose.**

**"No seas perezoso, sólo pusieron la mesa"- le regaño Hermione**

**"Pero eso fue mucho trabajo, amor. Tuvimos que hacerlo al estilo muggle"- se quejó.**

**"Yo cocino y limpio el apartamento al estilo muggle todos los días con Blinky y atiendo a Scorpius"- le dije a Ron mientras cortaba el perejil- "Asique agarra un cuchillo y ponte a picar cebolla"**

**"Oh, Lidia"- se quejo tomando el cuchillo y comenzó a picar la cebolla, se pasaba el brazo por los ojos debido a la cebolla que lo hacía llorar- "¿No hay otra manera de hacerlo? ¡Me hace llorar!"- se quejo otra vez.**

**"¡Ronald Billius Weasley! ¡Deja de ser tan quejicas y ponte a hacer la cosa!"- le ordenó Hermione.**

**"Está bien amor"- respondió Ron haciéndole caso a su novia tan mandona. Mi amiga no cambia.**

**"¿Tu familia no viene?"- le pregunte a Ron**

**"No, mamá y papá decidieron pasar la navidad con Fleur y Bill ¿Puedes creerlo?"- me respondió Ron- "Mamá no quiso estar conmigo y no podré comer su pastelillo de manzana"**

**"Si tanto quieres estar con tu mami pues ándate"- le regaño Hermione-"no me voy a estar matando en esta cocina para que desprecies mi comida y sólo pienses en la de tu madre"**

**"Oh, no… amor, no quise decir eso. Tu comida es muy buena… mmmm deliciosa"- comenzó a decir Ron al ver que Hermione odiaba que la compararan con la señora Weasley, pero creo que exageró. Ginny comenzó a reírse.**

**"Ron no corta el cordón umbilical. Espero que Scorpius no sea así"- dijo Ginny burlándose**

**"No, no lo creo… tan siquiera míralo, ya me cambio por ti"- le dije bromeando.**

**"Ten cuidado, chico. Esa es mi novia"- le dijo Harry bromeando.**

**"Oh, él ni sabe dónde está"- dijo Hermione.**

**Al terminar de cocinar, las chicas y yo nos dispusimos a cambiarnos para la cena. Nos vestimos de manera elegante. Ginny usó un vestido verde esmeralda de seda ceñido al cuerpo hasta las rodillas, peep toes rojos y su larga cabellera roja. Hermione opto por un vestido blanco con la espalda afuera, el largo era hasta las rodillas y era ceñido al cuerpo, unos pumps color aqua de charol. Yo opte por un vestido rojo halter, escote profundo con un pequeño brochecito de pedrería verde al vinal del escote, era también ceñido hasta las caderas y se abría en una falda corte A, peep toes color piel y mi cabello ahora largo con ondas sueltas.**

**A Scorpius lo vestimos con un disfraz de renito, tenía cuernitos y todo. Se veía tan hermoso.**

**"¡Oh, es que me lo como!"- exclamo Hermione al verlo vestido con su disfraz de reno.**

**"¡Te ves tan divino! Ginny, saca la cámara de mi bolso"- le dije a Ginny.**

**Ella se acercó a mi bolso, saco la cámara y me la dio en seguida.**

**"Primero una foto con su madre en el árbol, tenemos que bajar"- dijo Ginny.**

**Bajamos apresuradamente y nos acomodamos en el árbol para que Ginny nos sacara la foto a mi bebé y a mí en nuestra primera Navidad juntos. Sonreí ampliamente y sosteniendo a mi divino hijo mirando hacia la cámara.**

**"¡Chicos! ¡Vengan! ¡Fotos!"- exclamo Hermione llamando a Harry y Ron.**

**Ellos vinieron y nos miraron.**

**"¡Vaya! ¡Están hermosas!" -dijo Harry**

**"Vengan ahora ustedes con Lidia y el renito"- bromeo Hermione.**

**"¡Pobre niño! Las odiará cuando crezca y vea esas vergonzosas fotos"- exclamo Ron **

**"¡Callate, Ronald!"- le regaño Ginny**

**Nos tomamos la foto, Ron no aguantaba la risa al ver a Scorpius con su disfraz, pero yo pienso que está hermoso. Además, hay que aprovechar que es un bebé y le puedo poner lo que quiera sin que se queje. Luego, nos tomamos una foto con Hermione y Ginny, y por último les tome a ellos juntos como parejas pero sin Scorpius.**

**Nos acercamos a la mesa dispuestos a comer, senté a Scorpius a mi lado en su sillita alta para darle su papilla. Cuando termine de darle de comer nos dispusimos a comer, pero Harry interrumpió la cena.**

**"Quisiera hacer un brindis"- dijo Harry levantándose de la silla con su copa- "Quiero brindar por este año, por haber sobrevivido esta época tan oscura y difícil lejos de las personas que más amamos. Les agradezco a Hermione y Ron por haberme acompañado durante esta travesía, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes"- Ron y Hermione se miraron y se sonrieron, luego miraron a Harry- "También agradezco a mi hermosa novia, Ginny, te amo como a nadie en este mundo y no sé qué haría sin ti, gracias por haber esperado por mi"- Ginny le miro con dulzura y Harry le guiñó un ojo- "Y por último pero no menos importante, quiero agradecerte a ti, Lidia, arriesgaste tu vida como nadie durante tu estadía en Hogwarts, luchaste contra miles de demonios sin nuestro apoyo y sé que debió haber sido difícil. También te agradezco por haber tenido a ese hermoso bebé, mi sobrino, recuerda que nunca les faltará nada"- le mire con agradecimiento y le sonreí- "Esto es por todos los caídos en la batalla a quienes extrañaremos y les recordaremos por siempre ¡Salud!"**

**"¡Salud!"- dijimos todos chocando nuestras copas. Nosotras teníamos lágrimas en los ojos, Ginny beso a Harry y le dijo un "te amo". Hermione besó a Ron y se miraron con amor.**

**Mire a Scorpius y le bese sus delicaditos labiecitos.**

**"Mi noviecito para siempre"- le dije a mi hermoso hijo. Sé que él es mi todo pero me hubiera gustado darle ese beso de Navidad a Draco, no sé por qué aun lo extraño y lo necesito.**

**Al finalizar la cena, nos fuimos al árbol de Navidad y nos sentamos alrededor. Hermione tomo fotos mientras Scorpius y yo abríamos sus regalitos, él no sabía qué ocurría porque sólo tiene 3 mesecitos, pero le tomamos fotos por ser su primera navidad.**

**De repente tocaron a la puerta, todos giramos nuestras cabezas mirando hacia su dirección y luego nos volvimos a mirar extrañados.**

**"¿Quién será a esta hora?"- les pregunte extrañada.**

**Ginny se encogió en hombros.**

**"Harry, ve a abrir"- le dijo Hermione.**

**Harry se levanto y salió de la sala de estar para abrir la puerta, esperamos a que llegara con el visitante o la noticia de quién era. Al rato, Harry volvió a aparecer y me miro con una gran sonrisa.**

**"Alguien quiere verte"- me dijo Harry.**

**Justo detrás de él venía Seamus con un andas apenado, le sonreí ampliamente levantándome con Scorpius en mis brazos.**

**"¡Seamus!"- exclame sonriéndole.**

**"Hola"- me respondió con una sonrisa encantadora, luego miro a los demás y se dirigió a ellos- "Hola a todos"**

**"Hola"- respondieron a coro todos.**

**"Llegaste tarde, amigo. Ya arrasamos con el pavo"- dijo Ron bromeando, todos reímos.**

**"Ahí quedo todavía, no te preocupes y está muy rico"- le respondí.**

**"No, no, está bien. Vine a traerle esto a Scorpius"- me contestó dándome una bolsita de color azul tornasol de regalo, la tome y le sonreí.**

**"No te hubieras molestado, es muy lindo de tu parte"- le dije contenta.**

**"Traeré el postre"- dijo Hermione.**

**"Yo te ayudo"- le contestó Ginny.**

**"Nosotros prepararemos los fuegos artificiales"- dijo Harry tocando el hombro de Ron.**

**Nos dejaron solos, era algo incomodo, no sabíamos qué decir.**

**"¿Quieres sostenerlo?"- le pregunte a Seamus**

**"Oh, ¿de verdad?"- me pregunto asombrado, asentí- "Cla-claro"**

**Me acerque a Seamus y él extendió sus brazos para sostener a Scorpius, me miro y soltó una sonrisa nerviosa. Puse al pequeño Scorpius en sus brazos y lo sostuvo como si fuera una bola de cristal fino.**

**"N-no sé cómo hacer esto"- me dijo nervioso.**

**"Lo haces perfecto"- le respondí sonriéndole.**

**"¿Por qué no estas con tu familia?"- le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón.**

**"Pues si estaba y me vine para acá. Hermione me había dicho que estarían aquí y me invito"- me respondió**

**"Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, hay habitaciones extras"- le propuse**

**"No, no quiero ser una molestia"- me dijo apenado mientras jugaba con las manitos de Scorpius.**

**"Tú nunca serás una molestia"- le respondí, el me miro sorprendido- "Dale quédate, así desayunas con nosotros y pasamos una noche linda antes que te vayas a Hogwarts"**

**"¿De verdad?"- me pregunto incrédulo.**

**"¡Claro!"- le respondí.**

**"Oh, gracias. Entonces me quedo"- me contesto.**

**"¡Ya casi son las 12! ¡Salgamos! ¡Traigan sus varitas!"- dijo Ron interrumpiéndonos.**

**Seamus me regresó a Scorpius y nos levantamos para ir al jardín trasero de la casa de mis padres. Caminábamos uno al lado del otro. Los chicos habían acomodado unas bancas de jardín y una mesita con el postre.**

**"¡Empecemos el conteo!"- exclamo Harry.**

**Alzamos nuestras varitas, yo sostenía a Scorpius con una mano y con la otra mi varita.**

**"¡5…4…3…2…1! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!"- exclamamos a coro todos juntos.**

**De nuestras varitas salieron chorros y chorros de luces de diferentes colores, salían estrellas, corazones y serpentinas. Scorpius miraba con atención el espectáculo al igual que nosotros los más adultos.**

**Hermione y Ron se dieron un beso apasionado, al igual que Ginny y Harry, yo bese a mi divino bebe en su frente.**

**"Feliz navidad, Lidia"- me dijo Seamus. Se acercó a mí, me dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla muy cerca de mis labios, me sonroje inmediatamente. Él me sonrió mirándome detenidamente.**

**"Feliz navidad, Seamus"- le respondí sonriéndole.**

**No recibí un beso de Navidad romántico, pero tuve una muy hermosa a lado de mis únicos seres queridos y mi nueva familia. No cambiaría esto por nada ni por nadie. Lo de Seamus y yo, pues… veremos qué pasa, no hay que apresurar las cosas. Quizás sea hora de un nuevo comienzo.**


	52. Incómoda graduación

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

**El tiempo pasó volando y con eso la graduación de Hermione se avecinaba cada vez más, todos estábamos felices por su gran logro, especialmente Ron que no paraba de decirle a cualquiera que conociera sobre la graduación de su amada novia. Él le tenía una gran sorpresa para esa noche, no nos quiso decir qué era pero dijo que será maravilloso. **

**Durante su estadía en Hogwarts, Hermione me enviaba cartas todos los días sobre su emoción y nerviosismo. Ella era Premio Anual asique estaba que no cabía en el pellejo por el reconocimiento que le darían por sus buenas calificaciones y sobre todo por salvar el mundo mágico. Esta graduación sería especial y diferente a la que se ha hecho en muchos años, será agridulce por la victoria y pérdida de muchas almas que dieron todo por cambiar el mundo. **

**Me reuní con su madre, la señora Granger, y con la señora Weasley para los preparativos de la fiesta de graduación de Hermione. La señora y el señor Granger recobraron sus memorias, los aurores y los del Hospital San Mungo se reunieron con ellos en muchas sesiones para curarlos con el poderoso hechizo de su hija. A la señora Granger le maravilla tener contacto con el mundo mágico y el enorme logro que su hija a obtenido asique decidió gastar lo que fuera necesario por su hija.**

**Hermione regreso a casa junto a Ginny antes de su graduación que sería en tres días exactamente para pasar tiempo con su familia y demás preparativos. Nos encontrábamos nuevamente en la antigua mansión de mis padres, los padres de Hermione se quedaron por unos días para la graduación. Hermione, Ginny y yo platicábamos en la recamara de mis padres que ahora era mía, mientras que la señora Granger cuidaba de Scorpius.**

**"Oh, tenía que decírtelo. Ya tengo el cabello de la chica que serás ese día"- me informo Hermione.**

**"¡Perfecto! ¿Es rubia verdad? Hermione, ella debe ser rubia para que nadie sospeche nada"- le pregunte**

**"¡Claro! ¡Tranquila, Lidia! Te prometo que todo saldrá a la perfección"-me aseguro confiada mientras se miraba en el espejo de la cómoda de mi madre.**

**"Sé lo que sucedió en segundo año y no quiero que mi cara sea de un perro o algún animal peludo"- le advertí**

**"Oh, confía en mi. Soy premio anual"- me aseguro mirándome algo molesta por mi burla.**

**"¿Cuánto durará la poción?"- le pregunto Ginny**

**"Estuve trabajando muy duro en eso y…."- dijo Hermione en tono de suspenso mirándonos.**

**"¿Y?"- le pregunte con curiosidad.**

**"Bueno… durará unas cuatro horas aproximadamente, la ceremonia dura dos, digamos entre despedidas y abrazos y habladera con la gente sean tres y media asique está todo cubierto"- nos explico con un tono de superioridad.**

**"Eso espero, Hermy, porque nada puede salir mal ese día. No me lo quiero perder por nada y Scorpius tampoco"- le dije sonriendo dulcemente.**

**"Nada saldrá mal, ya lo verás. Ese hermoso hombrecito será mi cita"- dijo Hermione bromeando.**

**"Oh, no. Tu disculpa pero será mi cita"- dijo Ginny**

**"Lo siento, señoritas, pero ese nene es mío. Ustedes tienen sus novios y yo a él asique no mis queridas"- les dije.**

**Las tres reímos al unísono. Debo confesar que estoy algo escéptica al respecto de la poción multijugos, no quiero arruinar esta gran oportunidad de ver a mi mejor amiga recibir su título pero tampoco quiero que me descubran. Me recosté sobre la cama de la risa y Hermione se acercó a nosotras dos que seguíamos sentadas en la amplia cama de mis padres.**

**"Lidia, hay algo que debes saber"- dijo Hermione en un tono más serio, se sentó frente a mi sobre la cama y coloco una mano sobre mi pierna- "Es mejor que lo sepas por nosotras"**

**"Sí, es cierto pero no te angusties y por favor no te pongas triste. Sabemos que es un tema difícil pero es mejor que lo sepas ya"- dijo Ginny seriamente.**

**"¿Qué? ¿Qué es? Me están asustando"- les dije mirándolas a ambas.**

**"Pues, Malfoy tiene novia"- dijo Hermione.**

**Sentí que la sangre se me fue d la cabeza, me puse pálida al instante, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos y sentí como si mi estómago se revolcara. Trague saliva y parpadee varias veces.**

**"Lidia, lo sentimos pero era mejor que lo supieras por nosotras a que fueras hasta allá y vieras…"- dijo Ginny tomando mi mano pero la interrumpí.**

**"¿Q-q-quién es la que s-s-sa-sale con él?"- le pregunte balbuceando, sentí que mis ojos me ardían pero me trague las lágrimas.**

**Ginny y Hermione se miraron, y mi castaña amiga me miró y suspiró.**

**"Es Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass"- me respondió Hermione.**

**"Oh, sí, debí suponerlo"- comente con la voz apagada.**

**"Lo siento, pero quizás sea por algo que dije y no puedo ocultártelo"-dijo Hermione casi sollozando del nerviosismo.**

**"¿Qué le dijiste? ¡No entiendo!"- le cuestione alzando un poco la voz al verla en ese estado.**

**"¡Es que! ¡Es que! ¡Es que le dije que debía seguir su vida el primer día! ¡Oh, Lidia… me siento tan mal, no sé qué hacer! ¡Quisiera retroceder el tiempo y no haberlo dicho! ¡Fue el primer día de Hogwarts! ¡En el tren! ¡Oh, soy una estúpida!"- comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.**

**"¡Hermione! ¡Cálmate!"- le grite zarandeándola un poco para que se calmara, me miro desesperada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- "No pudiste hacer nada, eso no fue por lo que dijiste… él quería algo con ella desde el año pasado y sucedió porque era el destino. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada"- le dije finalmente**

**"¿De-de verdad?"- me pregunto gimoteando.**

**"Hermione, él ya estaba enamorado de ella asique no te preocupes"- le dije poniendo una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**Los días pasaron y vino la graduación, Hermione tenía su uniforme bien planchado y listo para la ceremonia. Estaba en la habitación de mis padres con Scorpius, lo vestí elegante con un conjuntito de saco y pantalón negros, tan elegante como su padre.**

**"¡Que principito eres! Te amo mi precioso"- le dije dándole un beso sonoro en su frentecita y él soltó una leve risita. Ya tiene varios meses asique ya se sostiene solito, se sienta y gatea.**

**Me puse un vestido verde esmeralda, unos zapatos del mismo color, use los pendientes de esmeralda y diamantes alrededor de mi madre y me mire al espejo. Sé que no seré yo dentro de unos momentos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y me levante, era Hermione.**

**"Te ves hermosa, ese color te va bien"- me dijo sonriendo, ella llevaba su uniforme y la capa.**

**"Gracias, tú también te ves bien. Veo que te pusiste maquillaje"- le dije mientras me acercaba a la cama donde Scorpius jugaba con un peluche.**

**"Oh, pero el que se roba el show es este precioso"- dijo Hermione acercándose a él, Scorpius le sonrió ampliamente- "¡Me derrites con esa sonrisa!"- le dijo.**

**"A cualquiera"- comente tomando a Scorpius en mis brazos, Hermione le beso su manita.**

**"Antes que se me olvide, aquí está"- dijo Hermione dejando una botellita en mi cómoda- "Dámelo para que la bebas, no te preocupes por el vestido porque la chica y tú son del mismo tamaño y todo. Me asegure de eso, es muggle"**

**"Oh, perfecto"- le respondí dándole a Scorpius y ella lo recibió en sus brazos.**

**Me acerque a la cómoda y bebí del frasco, sabe asqueroso asique hice una mueca.**

**"Bébelo todo, tienes que hacerlo para que funcione"- me dijo Hermione.**

**Lo bebí todo de un tirón, sentí una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo. Los senos me crecieron un poco, el cabello se puso en ondas suaves de color dorado, mis ojos cambiaron a grises y mi rostro cambio mucho. La chica era mucho más guapa que yo, pensé para mis adentros.**

**"¡Vaya! Es linda"- dije mirándome en el espejo.**

**"Sí, intente que parecieras lo más Malfoy posible… ya sabes, para que el bebé parezca tuyo y te ves como de 25 años o más"- me dijo Hermione.**

**"Sí, eso veo"- le dije inspeccionándome- "Bueno, debemos irnos que el tiempo es oro"**

**"Sí, vamos"- respondió Hermione.**

**Tome a Scorpius nuevamente y él me miraba con detenimiento, como si no fuera yo, me dio un poco de miedo que me rechazara. Alzo su manita y me toco la mejilla, luego el cabello y me sonrió, supongo que sabe que soy su mamá.**

**"Hola, mi amor, es mami"- le dije y él me sonrió- "¡Me conoce!"**

**"Es por tu voz, además aunque tengas otro cuerpo siento que sigues siendo Lidia"- dijo Hermione sonriéndome**

**Salimos de la habitación para la gran ceremonia. Sólo espero que todo salga como lo planeado y él no sospeche o mejor… no me vea.**

**Partimos a la graduación de Hermione una vez tome la poción, todos se sorprendieron del cambio que tuve en mi cuerpo, hacían comentarios que nadie me reconocería y la señora Weasley felicito a Hermione por su gran habilidad para pociones. Los padres de Hermione estaban orgullosos, la familia Weasley también asistió, Harry, Ron, Scorpius y yo.**

**Al llegar a Hogwarts, Hermione se separó de nosotros para alinearse con nuestros ex compañeros de colegio, la despedimos y fuimos a tomar asiento. Sentía mariposas en el estómago puesto que iba a estar a punto de ver a Draco por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Algunos presentes les hicieron reverencias a Harry y Ron, les agradecían por haber arriesgado todo y algunos les hacían preguntas sobre mí pero ellos se limitaban a responder que había regresado a España y no sabían mucho.**

**Nos sentamos en los primeros asientos, justamente en las primeras filas detrás de las de los alumnos graduandos que estaban reservadas exclusivamente para los familiares de Hermione por ser tan importante durante este último año. Me senté en medio de Harry y Ron, puse a Scorpius en mis piernas mientras él se acomodaba en mi pecho tranquilo dispuesto a dormir. Gire mi cabeza hacia atrás buscando rostros familiares, pude ver a Astoria 6 filas detrás de la nuestra, supongo que vino en representación de Draco, se me formo un nudo en la garganta, ella me miro pero le quite la mirada inmediatamente.**

**"¿Estás bien?"- me pregunto Ron poniendo su mano sobre mi pierna al verme que la movía nerviosa con Scorpius encima.**

**"Sí, no te preocupes"- le respondí en voz baja.**

**La ceremonia comenzó, la música de graduación resonó en el salón y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Los profesores del colegio fueron entrando sonrientes y se acomodaron en la mesa que estaba en una especie de tarima en la parte frontal, se quedaron de pie esperando a los estudiantes. Luego, los estudiantes graduandos fueron entrando al gran comedor encabezados por Hermione, venían sonrientes mirando hacia al frente, los vítores y aplausos fueron incrementando.**

**"Mira bebé. Ahí esta tía Hermy"- le dije a Scorpius**

**"Oh, mi novia. ¡Estoy tan emocionado!"- exclamó Ron aplaudiendo.**

**Unos estudiantes más atrás vi la cabellera rubia platinada pasar a un lado de Harry y muy cerca de mi, mi corazón latió con fuerza al verle, las mariposas en mi estómago incrementaron y mis manos comenzaron a sudar, tragué saliva. Él me miro fríamente por unos segundos, miró a Scorpius y quito la mirada con indiferencia, por unos momentos creí que me reconocería pero no lo hizo. Se veía diferente, ya no tenía esa chispa en sus ojos, ni esa sonrisa que me cautivo, se veía apagado.**

**Al llegas los estudiantes a sus lugares, tenía a Draco una fila más delante de mi, me puse más nerviosa. La profesora Mconaghall se acercó al estrado e hizo una mueca para que se sentaran, todos se sentaron y los aplausos cesaron. Ella aclaro su garganta, acomodo sus lentes y miro al público sonriente.**

**"Bienvenidos sean a la graduación más especial que hemos tenido en todos estos siglos de estar dando clases. Todas las generaciones han sido especiales a su manera, pero esta en particular, no sólo es especial para el colegio, si no también para el mundo. La mayoría de los graduandos pelearon por este colegio, por la libertad, por el amor, por la paz, por la justicia, por la igualdad y por un futuro para las nuevas generaciones venideras"- dijo la profesora Mconaghall con su voz temblorosa y con lágrimas en los ojos- "Este es mi primer año como directora y ha sido un honor para mí haber estado presente en sus vidas. Aún recuerdo todas esas caritas aquí presentes cuando vinieron por primera vez a Hogwarts, siempre tuve la corazonada que serían una generación diferente y no me equivoque. Espero que en el futuro sean magos y brujas de bien, pongan en práctica los principios y valores que les hemos enseñado todo este tiempo y nunca dejen que su corazón se nuble. Ahora sin más ni menos daremos paso al discurso del premio anual… la señorita Hermione Granger"**

**Todos aplaudimos, Ron y Harry silbaron como locos, la mamá de Hermione se levanto de su asiento y aplaudía orgullosa. Hermione se levanto de su silla y nos miro con vergüenza pero sonriendo, fijo su mirada en el suelo para asegurarse de no caerse, subió al estrado y suspiró.**

**"La verdad tenía algo escrito pero creo que sería más sencillo si no leyera ese pergamino y simplemente decir lo que tengo en mente. Me es difícil tener que decirle adiós a este colegio que fue mi hogar por muchísimos años, en donde encontré los más maravillosos amigos. No quiero sólo hablar de mí, sino de todos nosotros"- dijo Hermione soltando una risita y todos los alumnos, menos los de Slytherin, aplaudieron y silbaron- "Todos hemos vivido las más increíbles aventuras en este colegio, hemos vivido regaños, castigos, travesuras, romances, lágrimas, corazones rotos y muerte pero también vivimos la vida, experimentamos eso que es el nacer de nuevo. Somos como el ave fénix, renacemos de nuestras cenizas. Si logramos sobrevivir todo esto ¿Qué no seremos capaces de sobrevivir en el exterior? Felicidades chicos. ¡Lo hicimos!"-terminó Hermione sonriendo.**

**Todos los graduandos se levantaron de sus sillas emocionados, aplaudiendo, silbando, vitoreando, algunos saltaban y otras chicas lloraban de la emoción. Hermione bajo del estrado y se unió al grupo sentándose en su silla. La profesora Mconaghall volvió al estrado.**

**"Ahora repartiremos los diplomas"- dijo y comenzaron a llamarlos uno a uno.**

**Vi a mi amiga ser la primera en recibirlo, sus padres se levantaron junto con Ron para tomarles fotos. Scorpius y yo aplaudimos, él apenas lo hacia pero Harry y yo le enseñábamos.**

**"Draco Malfoy"- dijo la profesora Mconaghall.**

**Los estudiantes de Slytherin aplaudieron y le celebraron, pude oír a Astoria hacerlo también, pero todo el salón no lo hizo, muchos lo miraban con desprecio. Mi corazón casi se detiene al verle levantándose de su asiento, caminando hacia el estrado y recibir su diploma sin importancia. Me miro una vez más y pude sentir mi respiración acelerarse, me miro con curiosidad y luego a Scorpius. Se sentó.**

**Al finalizar la ceremonia, todos los familiares esperaron a los estudiantes en el jardín frontal de Hogwarts, los abrazaban y los recibían con regalos. Hermione se nos acercó, sus padres le abrazaron felices, su madre lloraba y ella también. Ron le beso los labios y ella se separó de él con timidez pero él la tomó nuevamente y le besó.**

**"¡Ron!"- exclamo ella apenada pero con una risita tonta- "Mis papás están aquí"**

**"Lo siento, amor, es que estoy emocionado"- dijo Ron feliz.**

**"Felicidades, amiga"- le dije sonriendo con Scorpius en mis brazos. La abrace y ella le dio un beso a Scorpius- "Te aplaudió y todo"**

**"¿Me aplaudiste bebé? Oh, es que te amo tanto cosita"- dijo Hermione volviendo a darle un beso.**

**"¿Por qué al sí y a mi no?"- se quejo Ron**

**"¡No seas quejicas!"- le regaño Ginny- "los papás de ella están presentes y debes respetarlos"**

**Todos reímos, es muy gracioso como Ginny siempre le regaña. **

**"Potter"- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, palidecí instantáneamente al escucharle y al ver el rostro de Hermione.**

**Harry y yo nos giramos para verle puesto que le dábamos la espalda, Ron le miro con dureza y Hermione con nerviosismo. Le vi, estaba hermoso pero apagado, tenía a Astoria a su lado.**

**"Potter, sólo quería decirte que… pues... discúlpame por cómo te trate y no tuve el tiempo de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí"- le dijo Draco.**

**"No hay problema, tú también me ayudaste y no te lo agradecí. Discúlpame también"- le dijo Harry seriamente, le extendió la mano y Draco la estrecho. **

**"Granger, fui un tonto todo este tiempo. Espero algún día todo quede como un tonto juego de niños inmaduros y me disculpes. Felicidades por tu diploma"- le dijo Draco a Hermione, ella le miraba asombrada- "Y gracias por ayudarme"- Draco estiro su mano para estrechar la de Hermione, ella me miro pero yo estaba inmóvil mirando la nueva pareja con mi hijo en brazos. Hermione le estrecho la mano.**

**De repente Scorpius estiró sus bracitos en dirección a Draco pero yo lo detuve, Draco lo miró con curiosidad y luego me miró a mí. Scorpius se quejo y volvió a estirar sus bracitos, mire a Hermione nerviosa pensé que me iba a desmayar. **

**"¡Oh, que lindo!"- exclamó Astoria con ternura.**

**"Ah, sí"- dijo Hermione nerviosa- "Ellos… es decir… ¡ella es una prima! Sí, es una prima de Australia"- volvió a decir mirándome con nerviosismo.**

**Scorpius seguía insistente estirándole los brazos a Draco y quejándose porque intentaba ignorarlo, yo sólo mantenía la mirada nerviosa directamente hacia los ojos de Draco. Él me miro con más curiosidad.**

**"¿Una prima? Pero no se supone que sólo tus padres deben saber de este mundo?"- pregunto Draco a Hermione.**

**"Oh, lo que pasa es que…"- dijo Hermione nerviosa hasta que le interrumpí**

**"Lo que pasa es que soy huérfana desde pequeña y estuve presente cuando ella recibió la carta de aceptación"- dije rápidamente con la voz temblorosa, Draco palideció y me miró asombrado.**

**"Tu voz… tu voz me es familiar"- dijo asombrado.**

**"Oh, bueno siempre he dicho que tiene una linda voz"- dijo Hermione- "Su esposo está encantado con su voz"- mintió**

**"Oh, sí… mi esposo, él no sabe de esto"- dije intentando hacer la mentira más convincente.**

**"Parece que quiere que le cargues, amor"- dijo Astoria con ternura.**

**Draco la miro y volvió a mirar a Scorpius.**

**"Lo siento, no sé cargar niños pero felicidades, es lindo"- me dijo con indiferencia pero mirando directamente a Scorpius a los ojos.**

**"¿Lo puedo cargar yo?"- me pidió Astoria.**

**La culpable de mi infelicidad me pidió cargar a mi propio hijo que tuve con el que ahora es su pareja. No tuve opción más que darle a Scorpius.**

**"Oh, es precioso. Tiene unos ojos divinos, supongo que del padre porque tú tienes los ojos grises"- me dijo Astoria- "Tiene el cabello muy rubio, rubio platinado. Está hermoso"- volvió a decir. Scorpius se giro y volvió a pedir a Draco.**

**Draco alzo su mano y le acaricio su manito, vi que una sonrisa tierna se dibujo en sus labios y un brillo le volvió a sus ojos grises. Me sentí mal, tenía que irme de ahí, pensé que me quebraría frente a ellos, podía sentir mis lágrimas amenazadoras.**

**"Oh, Draco. ¿Te imaginas cuando tengamos el nuestro?"- le pregunto Astoria a Draco. **

**Mi corazón fue atravesado por una daga venenosa, no podía creerlo.**

**"¿Qué? ¿Se van a casar?"- pregunto Ginny asombrada.**

**Harry me tomo de la mano para sostenerme, me conoce tan bien que sabe que estoy a punto de derrumbarme.**

**"Sí, pero después que termine Hogwarts. No voy a llegar a séptimo año"-le respondió Astoria con naturalidad- "Me lo propuso hace una hora"- volvió a decir mostrando su delgada mano con un diamante en el dedo. Tambalee a punto de desmayarme.**

**"Debo irme"- dije inmediatamente. Tome a Scorpius casi arrancándoselo de los brazos a Astoria, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mire a Draco decepcionada. Él me miro como si supiera quien era.**

**"¿Estas bien?"- me pregunto, palidecí.**

**"Sí, siempre estuve bien"- dije con nostalgia y una lágrima traicionera logró salir pero me gire inmediatamente y salí casi corriendo con Scorpius en brazos.**

**Fui directamente hacia el auto de Hermione que ahora usa Ron, me recosté de espaldas con la puerta y comencé a sollozar. Me aferre a mi pequeño bebé, esto era demasiado, no pensé que me derrumbaría. Aun después de tanto tiempo, después de su horrible traición… le amo. Le amo más que a nadie, como quisiera poder decírselo.**

**Sentí que la poción comenzó a pasar el efecto y vi mi cabello encogerse hasta mis senos volverse lacio y negro. Tenía que salir de aquí, vi a mis amigos que venían a mi encuentro. Hermione apresuro el paso y me abrazo.**

**"Entra, tenemos que sacarte de aquí"- dijo Harry.**

**Ron me abrió la puerta y tomo a Scorpius en sus brazos para ayudarme a subir.**


	53. Fiesta de graduación

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

**Llegamos a la antigua mansión de mis padres para la fiesta de graduación de Hermione. Baje del carro mágico con mi bebé en brazos, había llorado todo el trayecto a casa. Entramos a la mansión junto con la familia Weasley y los Granger para empezar a recibir a los invitados, yo no estaba de ánimos y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.**

**"Querida"- me llamo la señora Weasley con dulzura, me miro el rostro y me sonrió con pena- "Sube, yo me quedo con él. No te preocupes por la fiesta, necesitas tiempo para ti"- dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.**

**Le sonreí con muchísima dificultad, fue un alivio escuchar eso asique le di al bebé que estaba dormido como un angelito, ella lo tomo con cuidado.**

**"Oh, venga pequeñito. Ya, ya, ya… a dormir principito"- decía la señora Weasley mientras tomaba a Scorpius en sus brazos y se movía un poco intentando acomodarse.**

**"G-gracias"- le dije en un hilo de voz.**

**Subí las escaleras corriendo casi sin fuerzas pero con mucha rapidez, cerré la puerta y le puse un hechizo para que nadie la abriera. Me fui directo a la cama, me quite los zapatos y hundí mi rostro en las almohadas, me puse a llorar. Las lágrimas calientes brotaban de mis ojos, mi corazón estaba roto… completamente roto con cada sollozo que daba.**

**Las imágenes de Astoria y Draco comenzaron a llover en mi mente, sus manos entrelazadas y su delgado dedo con un anillo de compromiso. Recordé sus palabras anunciando su compromiso, no podía creerlo. Lloré con más intensidad al recordar esto, lo peor fue cuando Scorpius le tiro los bracitos para que él lo sostuviera, era como si reconociera a su padre. ¿Por qué me pasa esto?**

**Me incorporé como un rayo, no puedo seguir así. Yo decidí vivir sin él, yo decidí alejarme de él para que sea feliz con ella, me duele y siento que el mundo se me va pero debo aceptarlo.**

**Fui hacia el baño, me lave la cara con agua fría y me la seque con la toalla, mire al espejo y examine mi rostro. Mis ojos están tan apagados como los de él. ¿Será que no es feliz? ¿Será que ella no es lo que él quería? ¿Será que me extraña?**

**Negué con la cabeza. ¡Imposible! Si él no fuera feliz con ella no se hubiera comprometido, no le hubiese pedido matrimonio. ¡Que tonta! Aún tengo la esperanza que aparecerá en mi puerta y me dirá "**_Te amo, por favor regresa_**". ¡Que absurda soy! Debo bajar a la fiesta por Hermione.**

**Baje las escaleras, en el último peldaño suspire profundamente y puse mi mejor cara, sonreí para mí. **

**"¡Hey! ¡Lidia!"- me llamo Cho emocionada sosteniendo una copa- "¡Está precioso! Y muy grande"**

**"Hola, sí grandísimo y divino. Se porta muy bien"- le dije con mi sonrisa falsa.**

**Caminamos juntas hacia el jardín que estaba decorado con sillas y mesas, floreros en medio de las mesas, manteles rosa pálido, guirnaldas por doquier, velas flotantes y una pista para bailar. Muchas parejas bailaban música movida, vi a varios de Hogwarts quienes estaban sorprendidos por mi bebé, las hermanas Parvati sobre todo quienes según Ginny no la dejaron en paz preguntando quién era el padre.**

**"Obvio les mentí"- dijo Ginny mientras Luna, Cho, Hermione y yo le escuchábamos sentadas en la mesa en honor a Hermione y comíamos- "Dije que era de un muggle español pero que murió"**

**"¿Y de qué les dijiste que murió?"- pregunto Hermione**

**"Pues, de un accidente automovilístico y que por eso aún estas afectada"- respondió Ginny dándole un sorbo al champagne que los padres de Hermione trajeron de Francia- "Les dije que no comentaran nada frente a ti, ni pusieran cara de pendejas"**

**"¡Oh, nadie se creerá eso!"- exclamo Hermione- "¡Ellas son lo más chismoso que hay en el mundo mágico!"**

**"No, está bien. Es mejor que piensen eso y lo divulguen a que sepan que es de ya saben"- respondí con la voz apagada.**

**"Lo que importa es que Scorpius está lleno de amor y todos se lo demostramos"- comento Luna con su voz soñadora.**

**"Es lo más lindo que hay. Se porta tan bien, no lloro en toda la ceremonia"- dijo Ginny sonriendo- "¡Le robo el corazón a mis padres! Mi madre está emocionada porque ya nazca el de Bill y cuando vio a Scorpius se volvió como loca"**

**Seguimos conversando de temas como las pocas aventuras que tuvieron en Hogwarts y de las cuales me perdí todo este año. El romance entre Luna y Neville terminó unas semanas antes de graduarse porque ella quiere viajar por el mundo y encontrar yo no sé cual otra criatura imaginaria que no existe pero según ella sí, y Neville desea estudiar Herbología unos años en otro país europeo.**

**"¡Atención!"- exclamo el padre de Hermione al que se le acercó su esposa con su copa en la mano- "¡Atención!"- volvió a decir, todos los invitados dejaron de hablar y prestaron atención.**

**"Creo que debes ir"- le susurré a Hermione.**

**Ella se levanto de la mesa y fue directo hacia sus padres, se puso a un lado de su madre quien sonreía con mucha emoción y la miraba con amor. Me hizo recordar a mi madre antes de la época oscura, que algunas veces cuando ella pensaba que no la veía me miraba con mucho amor maternal. **

**"Por favor, no estamos completos. Vengan señores Weasley"- llamo el padre de Hermione haciéndole un ademán a los Weasley sentados en una mesa. **

**La señora Weasley se emociono y tomo de la mano a su esposo arrastrándolo hacia ellos. Ron también se acercó y rodeo de la cintura a Hermione guiñándole un ojo.**

**"Quisiera hacer un brindis por mi hija. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño. Has sido una bendición para nosotros y has llegado muy lejos. Hiciste muchos sacrificios que valieron la pena. Te amamos muchísimo con toda nuestra alma"- dijo el padre de Hermione orgulloso, su madre estaba gimoteando debido a la emoción y Hermione se secó las lágrimas riendo- "También quisiera agradecer a la segunda familia de mi hija, los Weasley. Molly, Arthur muchas gracias por haber acogido a nuestra hija con tanto amor, por haber estado ahí para ella cuando nosotros no pudimos. Ron, gracias por cuidar siempre de nuestra pequeña. ¡Salud!"**

**Todos alzamos nuestras copas y bebimos de ella un sorbo. De repente, Ron dio un paso al frente.**

**"Bueno, yo también quisiera decir unas palabras"- dijo Ron apenado, Hermione le miro asombrada. Él nunca habla frente a la gente- "Amm… pues, gracias señores Granger por lo que pudimos hablar hace unos días y darme la bendición para esto"- dijo balbuceando. **

**Mi amigo pelirrojo y penoso, introdujo su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un cofrecito azul, se arrodillo frente a Hermione y ella abrió los ojos como platos. ¡No podía creerlo! Todo el salón soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa, Hermione no dejaba de mirar el anillo y Ron tenía el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.**

**"¡Ron!"- exclamo cubriendo su boca con las manos.**

**"¡Por Merlin!"- exclame mirando a Ginny, ambas sonreíamos.**

**"Her-hermione, eres la mujer más fantástica e increíble que haya podido conocer en mi vida. Eres inteligente, hermosa, audaz y valiente. Me has cautivado desde el primer día que te vi en Hogwarts y hoy tengo la valentía de preguntarte…. De preguntarte si"- intento decir, respiro profundo cerrando los ojos, trago saliva y los abrió y dijo- "¿Hermione Granger, te casarías conmigo?"**

**Hermione soltó un gemido, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas y se retiro las manos de la boca. Sonreía ampliamente.**

**"¡Por supuesto!"- exclamo riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.**

**Ron se levanto emocionado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le coloco el anillo en su delicado dedo con mucha dificultad por los nervios y se besaron. Todos rompimos en aplausos y vítores, muchos nos levantamos de nuestras sillas y aplaudimos con mucha más emoción. Los padres de Hermione se besaron, al igual que los señores Weasley, luego felicitaron a la joven pareja de prometidos.**

**El jardín estaba lleno de amor y felicidad. Ginny, Luna, Cho y yo corrimos a abrazarlos apenas dejaron de besarse y abrazarse entre ellos. Abracé a Hermione con todas mis fuerzas y ella a mí, comenzó a llorar de la emoción en mi hombro y yo me uní en llanto a ella.**

**"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Jamás me lo imagine!"- exclamaba Hermione mientras me abrazaba llorando.**

**"¡Oh! ¡Hermione!"- exclame mientras me separé de ella, le tome la mano para ver el anillo. **

**¡Era para morirse! Era un solitario en forma de pera, oro blanco, tamaño decente y el corte que toda chica debe pedir cuando su novio le pida matrimonio, resplandecía dejándote casi ciego. ¡Simplemente perfecto! **

**Los flashes comenzaron a salir por doquier, desde invitados hasta reporteros de diferentes revistas tomaron fotos del nuevo acontecimiento. Los dos héroes del mundo mágico se comprometían ante los ojos de todo. Fue la propuesta perfecta, el momento perfecto, lo que toda chica sueña con tener.**


	54. La gran boda en primera plana

**Perspectiva de Draco**

Las vacaciones de verano estaban a una semana de terminar, asique Astoria y yo nos veíamos lo más que podíamos, la visitaba casi todos los días y me quedaba a cenar en su casa. Los fines de semana salíamos juntos a Hogsmeade, la llevaba de compras y debo confesar que la consentí un poco en todos sus caprichos.

En cuanto a mi vida laboral, tenía un puesto importante en el Ministerio de Magia pero más que nada me lo dieron por el padre de Astoria, no por mi apellido. Después de la guerra mi apellido se convirtió en uno de los más odiados por casi todo el mundo mágico, algunas veces cuando caminaba por Hogsmeade, los hijos de muggles o muggles murmuraban "mortifago" al verme, no los culpo puesto que la mayoría sufrió grandes pérdidas por culpa de Voldemort.

Hoy, Astoria junto con su madre tenían asuntos que arreglar para otro año en Hogwarts desde temprano en la mañana asique no iba a verla hasta más tarde que salgo del trabajo. Fui al antiguo despacho de mi padre a beber café desde muy temprano con una empanada de Cornualles antes de salir a trabajar.

Vi El Profeta justo en el medio del escritorio, lo tome y me dispuse a darle una leída rápida y después llevarlo a la oficina y seguir leyéndolo. Me senté dejando la taza a un lado y veo en toda la portada una enorme fotografía de Granger y Weasley. Ella enseñaba su mano con un anillo en su dedo y Weasley a su lado sonriendo, se miraban mutuamente y se daban un leve beso en los labios. El título decía:

_**¡LA BODA EL AÑO! Nuestros héroes se casan**_

¡No podía creerlo! ¿Tan rápido? ¡Vaya que van rápido! Mire el reloj de pared y es hora de irme a la oficina no puedo quedarme más. Me levante lo más rápido que pude llevándome el diario en el brazo para leerlo apenas llego a la oficina. Fui directo hacia la chimenea, pise y dije "Ministerio de Magia", lancé los polvos y aparecí en el ministerio.

Estaba abarrotado en personas, los esquivaba lo más rápido posible, me adentre en el elevador y me sostuve. Llegué a la oficina, mi secretaria me esperaba, la señora Florence Jones. Era joven, cabello negro ensortijado, piel morena, ojos almendrados color miel, la nariz pequeña pero un poco ancha, delgada y con hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando sonríe.

"Buenos días, señor"- me saludo mi secretaria poniendo el periódico a un lado.

"Buenos días, Florence"- le respondí

"Le puse sus reportes en el escritorio en orden alfabético"- me dijo sonriente- "Oh, y recuerde que tiene una cita para almorzar a las 2:00P.M. con la señorita Greengrass. ¿Le llamo para confirmar?"

"Emm, sí. Muchas gracias"- le respondí.

Me adentre en mi oficina y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Tome asiento detrás de mi escritorio y me dispuse a leer la historia de este compromiso con la esperanza de leer algo sobre Lidia.

_**¡Nuestros héroes se casan! Ronald Weasley le propuso matrimonio hace unos meses a Hermione Granger justo después de su graduación en Hogwarts. La recepción se dio en los jardines de la mansión de su gran amiga, la señorita Lidia Barcasnegras. **_

_**Contó con la asistencia de un sin número de invitados, entre ellos: Harry Potter, los padres de la señorita Granger, la familia Weasley, amigos de Hogwarts y para sorpresa de muchos, la señorita Lidia quien confirmó será otra de las figuras de magos y brujas de la historia coleccionables en las ranas de chocolates, junto con sus otros compañeros.**_

_**La boda será celebrada este sábado al atardecer en un lugar desconocido, se rumora que es un lugar muggle pero se mantiene en secreto.**_

Al terminar de leer este artículo mi corazón se aceleró, me puse nervioso y algo ansioso. ¿Lidia regresó al mundo mágico? Supongo que también irá a la boda de ellos. Busque las otras páginas del periódico para ver si salía alguna información extra sobre ella, alguna foto, lo que fuera pero no había nada más en ella. Tire el periódico a un lado molesto, justo en ese momento Florence asomo su cabeza por la puerta y me miro desconcertada.

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Está bien, señor Malfoy?"- me pregunto apenada.

"Sí, sí… bastante bien"- le mentí mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en mi oficina, ella me miraba con curiosidad. Me detuve y le mire- "Dime. ¿Querías decirme algo?"

"Sí, le buscan. Es su amigo, el señor Zabini"- me respondió dudosa.

"Hazle pasar"- le dije de mala gana.

Florence cerró la puerta y a rato la puerta volvió a abrirse. Era Blaise.

"¡Hermano!"- exclamo al verme- "Uy, creo que ya viste El Profeta… llegué algo tarde"

"¿Tan obvio me veo?"- le pregunte molesto.

"Bueno, viejo. La chicha tenía que hacer su vida… digo, no es que esté con alguien pero tenía que aparecer de su escondite en algún momento"- me respondió

"¿Y cómo sabes que no tiene a nadie? ¡Ni yo lo sé!"- exclame molesto.

"Necesitas algo fuerte"- comento Blaise. Se acercó a la vitrina de madera y puertas de cristal que tengo con libros y unos vasos con una botella de vidrio delicada. Abrió las puertas, saco dos vasos y la botella- "Algo de whisky envejecido de Ogden te hará bien"

Me dio uno de los vasos, me sirvió un poco de whisky y luego se sirvió a él mismo. Tome un sorbo para calmarme y él me imito, nos sentamos en un sillón de cuero negro que tengo en la oficina.

"¡Qué estupidez!"- exclame con desesperación- "¿Por qué no la entrevistaron? ¿Por qué no dice a dónde se fue? ¿Con quién estuvo? ¡No sé! ¡Algo!"

"Pero eso a ti no debe importarte"- me respondió dando otro sorbo al whisky- "Tú seguiste con tu vida, ella tenía derecho de hacer lo mismo. Amigo, tienes a Astoria y te comprometiste con ella, digo…puedes divertirte, eso que ni que, pero no vayas ahora detrás de Lidia si tienes a Astoria"

"Yo no voy a ir detrás de ella, nunca dije eso"- le dije molesto- "pero siento que merezco una explicación"

"¡Ella no es nada tuyo!"- exclamo Blaise- "Tú no fuiste lo suficientemente precavido al besar a Astoria frente a todos y le fuiste infiel a Lidia con la peor de todas… Pansy Parkinson. ¡Es obvio que te iba a dejar! Debes ser más precavido con Astoria"

"Yo no le soy infiel a Astoria"- le respondí cortante.

"Aún no, aún no"- me respondió riendo- "Bueno, debo irme a atender unas cosas en el departamento. Nos vemos"- me dijo levantándose del sillón.

Estrechamos nuestras manos y se fue. Muchas preguntas que tengo en mi mente, tantas cosas que necesito saber.

**Perspectiva de Lidia:**

Era el gran día. Todas nos despertamos temprano en la mañana para empezar a arreglar a Hermione para su gran día. Harry y Ron se habían mudado a la madriguera desde el día anterior porque es tradición muggle que los novios no deben verse a partir de la noche antes de su boda.

Tome a Scorpius de su cuna en mis brazos, le cambie su pañal y baje a la cocina para darle su desayuno, en la cocina ya estaban Ginny y Hermione esperándonos junto con los señores Granger. Hermione tenía la mirada pérdida, casi no había tocado su té y jugaba con sus dedos.

"¡Buenos días!"- exclame emocionada con Scorpius en brazos.

"¡Buenos días!"- me respondieron a coro.

"El pequeño duendecito debe tener hambre. Le hice una papilla de calabaza y pollo"- dijo la señora Granger.

Coloque en su sillita de comer a Scorpius y la señora Granger se dispuso a darle de comer, ella insistió.

"¿Estás emocionada?"- le pregunte a Hermione mientras me sentaba a su lado en la mesa, me serví un poco de avena y fresas.

"Demasiado, no puedo ni comer pero mamá insistió"- me dijo mirando con algo de asco su plato.

"¡Ya quiero verte con el vestido!"- exclamo Ginny soñadora

"¡El vestido! ¡Es lo más hermoso que he visto!"- exclamé

Terminamos de desayunar pero Hermione solo le dio un par de probaditas a la avena que hizo su madre, a mi parecer no la mejor opción para un día como hoy puesto que el estómago puede traicionar.

Subimos a mi cuarto para empezar a peinarla y maquillarla, además de nosotras porque hay que vernos espectaculares. Entre Ginny y yo le hicimos un recogido romántico en el cabello, con algunas trenzas y rizos sueltos que caían delicadamente en su rostro. La maquille lo más natural que pude pero cubriendo imperfecciones, por supuesto.

Al terminar con su maquillaje, Ginny y yo nos dispusimos a hacernos el de nosotras y peinarnos. Hermione miraba por el balcón pensativa, supongo que está muy nerviosa por el gran evento. Intentamos tranquilizarla contando chistes o recordando aventuras en nuestro querido Hogwarts, incluso pusimos a Scorpius a que la hiciera reír con sus caritas que hace de enojado cada vez que le decimos "Enojado".

"¡Chicas!"- llamo la madre de Hermione, ella entro a la recamara y ya estaba arreglada- "¿Por qué no se han vestido?"- nos reclamo.

"Oh, es que…"- intento decir Hermione pero otra voz la interrumpió

"¡Hermione!"- era la señora Weasley, quien vestía muy elegante y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acercó a Hermione y la abrazo fuerte- "¿Pero por qué no están vestidas? ¡Vamos a empezar en 10 minutos!"

"¡¿10 minutos?!"- exclamo Hermione

"Yo traigo tu vestido enseguida"- dije, fui por el vestido que estaba colgado en mi closet, regresé a la recamara.

Ayudamos a Hermione a ponerse su vestido, se lo acomodamos, ajustamos el cierre y estaba lista para ser admirada. Nos apartamos para ver el resultado. ¡Hermosa! Su vestido blanco, ceñido en un delicado corsé y se abría en una amplia falda con enormes detalles de flores y un delicado cinturón de pedrería. Luego, Ginny y yo nos pusimos nuestros de vestidos de damas de honor y bajamos las escaleras, yo llevaba a Scorpius en brazos.

Nos pusimos en línea para la ceremonia, todos los invitados estaban en sus puestos en el jardín de mi mansión, Ron estaba esperándola al final. Ginny y George caminaron tomados de los brazos hasta el altar uniéndose a Ron. Luego, Harry y yo nos tomamos de los brazos, él sostenía a Scorpius en sus brazos porque era el portador de los anillos.

De repente empezó la marcha nupcial, al fondo estaba Hermione junto a su padre del brazo, comenzaron a caminar lentamente al ritmo de la música. Ella le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa amplia a Ron y él estaba respondiéndole, pude ver como ella le dijo con sus labios "te amo".

El mago de bodas dio un hermoso discurso especialmente para la pareja de héroes que se unían en matrimonio. Cada uno hizo sus propios votos, Hermione hizo uno larguísimo y muy romántico, Ron fue más corto y balbuceaba con cada palabra que decía, eso le pareció muy lindo a Hermione y reía cada vez que su nervioso se trababa con alguna palabra.

Al final unieron sus varitas en honor al gran e infinito amor que se tienen y con un romántico y tímido beso se unieron en matrimonio al fin.


	55. El Callejón Diagón revela la verdad

**5 años después…**

Una soleada mañana de sábado se encontraba Lidia dormida en su amplia recamara, envuelta entre sus sábanas. Ella tenía 23 años y un hermoso hijo de 5 años al cual amaba con toda su alma, vivieron los años más difíciles que hayan podido vivir pero él siempre le dio ese empujoncito para seguir adelante.

Aún conservaba sus riquezas, tenía inversiones en la Bolsa de Galeones Mágica y había invertido en muchos negocios que se vieron afectados durante la guerra, entre ellos el de Sortilegios Weasley. No asistió a Hogwarts pero logró estudiar por correspondencia obteniendo su título, fue difícil pero logró todo lo que se propuso.

"¡Mami! ¡Mami!"- exclamó la vocecita de su hermoso hijo de 5 años, quien venía corriendo, saltó en su cama y le abrazo

"¡Oh, cariño!"- exclamo Lidia despertando de golpe. Scorpius le comenzó a dar besos en todo su rostro- "¡Cuanta energía!"

"¡Mami es la más hermosa del universo!"- exclamaba su hijo y comenzó a saltar en la cama, ella reía al verle tan contento.

"Y tú eres el niño más hermoso del universo entonces"- le dijo Lidia- "Ya, deja de saltar o caerás y no quieres ir a San Mungo, ¿verdad?"- le pregunto alzando una ceja.

"Oh, no, no quiero"- le respondió su hijo dejando de saltar y se sentó frente a ella.

"Bueno, deja que mami vaya al baño y desayunamos. ¿Te parece?"- le pregunto

"¡Sí! Y luego al callejón Dialon"- le dijo su hijo feliz

"Diagón, bebé, Diagón"- le dijo Lidia corrigiéndole- "¿Pero quién te dijo que iremos al Callejón Diagón?"- le pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"Oh, por favor mami, por favor"- le pidió Scorpius poniendo sus manitas juntas

"Pero mami hoy está muy ocupada, mi amor"- le respondió. Scorpius tenía una expresión algo triste- "Oh, bebé, no te pongas así. Podemos ir mañana y te llevaré a todos lados"- le volvió a decir tomándolo en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

"¿Me lo prometes?"- le pregunto su hijo con la voz triste.

"¡Por supuesto!"- le respondió estrechándolo en sus brazos- "Ahora, quita esa carita triste que mami te comprará lo que quieras mañana"

Lidia puso a su hijo en el suelo y se fue al baño para tener un poco de privacidad, asearse un poco antes de darle de comer. Cuando termino de asearse, fue al cuarto de su hijo quien se encontraba jugando con unos carritos de madera encantados. Ella lo contemplo por unos momentos recordando a su antiguo amor, el amor de su vida con el que tuvo ese hermoso regalo.

Regreso a la realidad al ver que su hijo le miro con sus ojos marrones y penetrantes, él le sonrió. Esos hermosos rizos rubio platinados, su perfil afilado y su sonrisa típica de un Malfoy, pero los ojos no… Los ojos eran de Lidia, marrón oscuro y en forma de almendras, enormes y muy expresivos.

"Ven, vamos a desayunar y después un baño"- le dijo Lidia.

Scorpius dejo sus carritos a un lado y fue donde su madre, la tomo de la mano y bajaron las escaleras. Se sentaron en el suntuoso comedor, ella a la cabeza y su hijo a un lado de ella. En la mesa ya estaban sus platos con su desayuno, eran panqueques con sirope y un poco de frutas silvestres. Scorpius tomo su tenedor y su cuchillo, comenzó a cortar su panqueque con dificultad y se lo metió a la boca, masticaba un poco ruidoso.

"Bebé, boca cerrada"- le corrigió Lidia, él le hizo caso y cerró su boquita de inmediato y comenzó a masticar así para complacer a su madre, ella le sonrió complacida.

"Mami, cuéntame sobre mi tío Harry"- le pidió su hijo sonriente.

"Has escuchado muchas veces esa historia, incluso ellos mismos te la han contado"-le dijo su madre dulcemente.

"Pedo me gusta como lo haces tú"- le respondió su hijo

"Bueno, está bien"- accedió su madre bajando sus cubiertos y dejándolos en su plato-"Eran tiempos oscuros, todo era muy diferente. Nadie se atrevía a salir de sus casas…"- comenzó a contar su madre.

Al medio día, Scorpius se fue a su habitación de juegos a distraerse mientras que Lidia estaba en el estudio sentada detrás de su escritorio firmando algunos contratos de proveedores para los materiales de artículos de broma. Tocaron a la puerta, ella alzó la vista.

"Pase"-dijo. La puerta se abrió y un rostro familiar salió a la luz- "¡Ron! ¡Que alegría!"- exclamó Lidia dejando a un lado los contratos, se puso de pie mientras que Ron se acercaba a ella.

"Hola, ¿cómo has estado?"- le saludo su amigo con un abrazo. Ella le mostro asiento y él se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Lidia, luego, ella tomo asiento en su silla detrás del escritorio.

"Bien, ¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo sigue Hermione de su enfermedad?"- le pregunto Lidia

"Pues, te tengo una sorpresa… ¡Está embarazada!"- exclamo Ron al final

"¡¿Embarazada?! ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Pero que hermosa noticia!"- exclamo Lidia.

"Sí, estamos muy emocionados. Ella empezó a comprar libros sobre maternidad, crianza y toda esa tontería de cuidar a los bebes"- comenzó a decir Ron

"Entonces será una gran madre porque se está preparando. Oh, no la culpes, ya sabes cómo es ella de estudiosa y preparada"- le respondió Lidia riendo.

"¡Tío Ron!"- exclamo una vocecita detrás de Ron. Era Scorpius que venía corriendo hacia él.

"¡Hey, hola!"- saludo Ron poniéndose de pie e inclinándose un poco para atrapar al pequeño y cargarlo- "¿Cómo está mi cómplice de aventuras?"

"Tiste"-le respondió Scorpius

"¿Pero por qué?"- le pregunto Ron.

"Es que le prometí que iríamos al callejón Diagon pero no pude"- respondió Lidia- "Pero bebé, te prometí que iremos mañana"- volvió a decir esta vez refiriéndose a su hijo.

"Oh, si quieres yo lo llevo y tenemos un tiempo… ya sabes, tarde de chicos"- dijo Ron

"¡Sí! ¡Tarde de chicos!"- exclamo el pequeño Scorpius.

Lidia dudó.

"Oh, vamos, Lidia. Soy bueno con los niños"- le pidió Ron, ella alzó una ceja con incredulidad- "¡Oye! Al menos es para practicar eso de ser papá"

"Mami, por favor"- le pidió su hijo.

"Está bien"- respondió al fin Lidia algo dudosa

"¡Yupi!"-exclamo su hijo

"¡Pero! Se portan bien… ¡Ambos!"- les advirtió Lidia

"¡Vamos, tío! ¡Vamos!"- exclamo Scorpius.

Ron y Scorpius salieron del estudio, se dirigieron hacia la chimenea de la sala de estar. Ron tomo a Scorpius de la mano y se pararon en la chimenea para utilizar la red flu,

"¡Callejón Diagón!"- exclamo Ron.

Llegaron al callejón Diagón, Scorpius iba tomado de la mano de su tío Ron. Al pasar por la multitud, muchos magos se quitaban el sombrero ante Ron y las brujas le sonreían y saludaban. Scorpius no había ido al callejón Diagón en su vida, para él era una experiencia maravillosa, miraba a todos lados, sus ojitos casi se salían de su órbita por mirar tantas curiosidades que lo rodeaban.

"Mira, Scorpius"- dijo Ron señalando un pequeño local- "Ese es Ollivander's. Ahí comprarás tu primera varita, igual que tu madre y yo"

"¿Podemos comprar una ya?"- le pregunto Scorpius

"No, aún no, pero cuando tengas 11 podrás comprarla"- le explicó Ron- "Y entrarás en Hogwarts, serás todo un Gryffindor, pero no te metas en problemas o volverás loca a tu madre."

"Tío Ron, quiero un helado"- le pidió Scorpius cuando vio una niña de unos 8 años de la mano de su madre comiendo un helado color verde neón.

"Oh, el mejor lugar es la Heladería Florean Fortescue. Venden el mejor helado de menta y chocolate del universo"- le dijo Ron.

Comenzaron a caminar pero Ron se detuvo en seco.

"¡Casi lo olvido!"- exclamo

"¿Qué, tío? ¿Qué?"- pregunto Scorpius con curiosidad

"Es que tu tía Hermy quiere que le compre un libro y si lo olvido me aniquila"- le respondió Ron con una voz de miedo recordando la cara de Hermione enojada.

"Entonces vamos"- le respondió Scorpius tirándolo de la mano.

Caminaron hacia Flourish and Blott's. Cuando abrieron la puerta, sonó la campana cuando entra un cliente. Scorpius miraba los enormes estantes abarrotados en libros que había en la tiendita.

Ron se metió a un pasillo que decía "Maternidad", comenzó a buscar entre los títulos de los libros pero parecía no encontrar nada. Vio a uno de los que trabajan en la tienda y le pregunto sobre el libro. Le soltó la mano a Scorpius y él aprovecho para escabullirse de su tío.

Scorpius camino entre las personas y revisando los diferentes estantes llenos de libros, tocaba los libros con su dedito para sentir la portada de algunos. Sonó la campana de la puerta una vez más anunciando otro cliente, Scorpius se asomó para mirar la puerta y le llamo la atención ese ruido. Se acercó a la puerta y vio a otra bruja entrar, volvió a sonar la campana, miro hacia su tío quien seguía ocupado, miró hacia fuera y decidió salir. La puerta era pesada pero un mago que iba saliendo la abrió, aprovecho para escabullirse de la tienda sin ser visto.

Camino entre la multitud, no sabía dónde ir, estaba perdido. Las personas no miraban hacia abajo, lo que hacía difícil esquivarlos. Se sentía perdido y desorientado, corrió hacia una esquina y se chocó contra alguien. Miró hacia arriba y vio un rostro pálido, ojos grises y cabello rubio platinado, lo miraba fríamente.

Draco sintió una rara sensación en su pecho al ver a ese pequeño niño rubio y pálido de ojos marrones. Esos ojos almendrados y penetrantes. ¿Dónde los había visto?

"¿Estas perdido?"- le pregunto Draco a Scorpius, se agachó para intentar estar a su altura. Él sólo asintió.- "¿Buscas a tu mamá?"

"N-n-no"- balbuceó Scorpius- "Bus-busco a mi- a mi tío"

"¿Cómo te llamas?"- le pregunto Draco

"S-scorpius"- respondió con la voz apagada.

"¿Y tu tío como se llama? ¿Dónde estaban?"- le pregunto Draco mirando a todos lados a ver si alguien se les acercaba.

"R-ron y, y, y estábamos comprando un- un libro para mi tía Hermy"- respondió Scorpius balbuceando.

¿Ron? ¿Hermy? Draco sólo conoce un Ron y una posible Hermy que debe ser el abreviado de Hermione. Este niño no debe ser hijo de Potter porque su esposa Weasley es pelirroja y el pelinegro. Esos ojos almendrados y color marrón, cabello rubio platinado.

"¡Scorpius! ¡Scorpius!"- gritaba Ron desesperado.

Draco alzo la mirada y vio a Ron Weasley desesperado buscando al pequeño que estaba perdido. Se levanto y alzo su brazo haciendo aspavientos para que Weasley le viera.

"¡Hey! ¡Weasley! ¡Aquí!"- le llamo Draco.

Ron le miro y vio a Draco Malfoy junto a Scorpius. Sintió como la sangre le bajaba de la cabeza, se puso pálido y nervioso. Eran igualitos, idénticos. Se acercó a ellos con cautela mirando a Draco nervioso.

"Ho- hola, Malfoy"- le saludo temeroso. Draco alzo una ceja con incredulidad.

"Debes tener más cuidado. No se debe quitarle los ojos de encima a un niño"- le recomendó Draco arrastrando las palabras.

Ron casi no quería responder. Normalmente lo mandaría a la porra por haberle hablado así, pero tenía una mayor preocupación en este momento. Padre e hijo estaban tomados de la mano y ninguno lo sabía.

"¿Qué pasa Weasley? Estas raro"- le pregunto Draco con curiosidad

"N-n-no nada, no pasa nada"- le respondió balbuceando.

"Scorpius, dile a tu madre que no te deje salir con él"- le dijo Draco a Scorpius sarcásticamente.

"Mi mami no quería que fuera con él pero es que ella me prometió que me traería aquí hoy"- comenzó a decir Scorpius, Ron estaba paralizado- "Está ocupada trabajando pero mañana ella me dijo que íbamos a regresar"

"Y tu padre tampoco va a querer que salgas con tu tío"- le dijo Draco riendo. Asique mañana él y su madre regresan, Draco tiene que ver eso.

"Yo no tengo papi"- respondió Scorpius. Ron palideció- "Sólo somos mi mami y yo para siempre"

Draco escucho otra vez en su mente "Mi mami y yo para siempre". Recordó las palabras de Lidia cuando le susurraba al oído "Somos tú y yo para siempre".

"Bueno, creo que debemos regresar con tu mami"- dijo Ron nervioso, la voz le temblaba. Draco no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

"¿Quién es su madre, Weasley?"- le pregunto molesto Draco. Ron no respondió.

"Yo creo que no soy el mejor para responder a eso, Malfoy"- le respondió finalmente Ron nervioso.

Ron tomó a Scorpius de la mano para retirarse.

"Gracias por encontrarlo, me salvaste la vida pero no soy el que deba responder a tus preguntas"- le volvió a decir Ron.

Draco se quedo parado con un montón de preguntas en su cabeza. Vio a Scorpius girar su cabecita y mirar a Draco mientras se alejaban.

Ese día en la tarde después de haber dejado al pequeño Scorpius en casa de Lidia, Ron no le mencionó haber visto a Draco Malfoy ni que Scorpius se perdió y lo encontró con él. Decidió regresar a casa junto con su esposa Hermione, quien tenía 3 meses de embarazo. Ella estaba tejiendo un hermoso zapatito color amarillo para su bebé mientras tarareaba una canción. Ron entró a la sala de estar y miró a su hermosa esposa nervioso.

"Hola, cariño"- le saludo Hermione feliz mientras tejía, alzo la mirada y le vio como si hubiera visto un fantasma- "¿Qué tienes?"

"Emmm, no, no pasa nada… todo bien"- le mintió Ron sentándose en el otro sillón a un costado del de ella.

"¿Ahora qué hiciste, Ronald Weasley?"- le pregunto Hermione molesta dejando a un lado su tejido y mirándolo de modo amenazador.

"¿Por qué siempre piensas que hice algo?"- le pregunto Ron con una expresión de ofendido. Hermione no cedió y le miró más amenazadoramente, él cambio su rostro- "Oh, está bien, está bien. Pero júrame que no te enojaras ni te ofuscaras por el bien del bebé… y bueno, del mío"

"¡Sólo dilo!"- le exigió Hermione.

"¡Está bien! Es que fui al callejón Diagón y pues fui con Scorpius para practicar eso de ser papá. Lidia me dio permiso. Fuimos a buscar helado pero recodé que tenía que comprar un libro para ti, estaba hablando con el encargado porque no lo encontré y pues, me descuide un poco…"- comenzó a explicar Ron tratando se sonar inocente pero Hermione le miro enojada.

"¡Perdiste a Scorpius!"- le grito Hermione poniéndose de pie de un salto, Ron abrió los ojos como platos asustado- "¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo perdiste! ¡Eres un irresponsable, Ronald Weasley! ¡Oh, pero es que Lidia es una tonta al haberte dado permiso! ¡Ni yo te hubiera dejado ir con nuestro hijo solos!"- gritaba Hermione.

"Eso no es todo"- le dijo Ron casi murmurando pero ella le escucho y le miro enojada.

"¿Qué otra cosa hiciste? ¿Está en el hospital?"- le pregunto Hermione enojada.

"¡No! Pero es que… pues… se encontró con Malfoy, o más bien Malfoy es el que lo encontró"- le confesó Ron. Hermione cubrió su boca con ambas manos y tenía una expresión de preocupación- "No le dije nada a Lidia y le pedí a Scorpius que fuera nuestro pequeño secreto. ¿Hice bien?"

"Sí, hiciste bien"- le respondió Hermione de manera atropellada. Ella camino de un lado para otro buscando una respuesta, luego se detuvo en seco y le miró- "Es lo mejor. No digas nada, no le menciones nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Harry"

Ron asintió.

Al día siguiente, Lidia se encontraba preparando el desayuno del domingo. Ese día Blinky lo tenía libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

"¡Mami! ¡Mami!"- exclamo Scorpius entrando a la cocina como rayo- "¡Hoy es el gran día!"

"Hola, cariño. ¿Gran día?"- le pregunto su madre dejando a un lado el cucharón.

"¡Sí! ¡Hoy vamos al callejón Diagón!"- exclamo su hijo saltando de emoción. Ella cayó en cuenta y no supo qué decir. No tenía opción, no podía negárselo. Lo había olvidado.

"Oh, sí. El gran día"- le respondió Lidia- "Primero desayuna y luego vamos. ¿Te parece?"

"¡Sí!"-exclamó su hijo.

Scorpius se sentó en el suntuoso comedor a esperar que su mami llegara con su desayuno. Lidia entro al comedor con ambos platos de avena sabor a banana y canela, le puso el plato frente a Scorpius y luego se sentó junto a él.

"Si te lo comes todo, te llevo a Sortilegios Weasley"- le prometió su madre.

Scorpius le sonrió y comenzó a comer apresuradamente para terminar lo antes posible.

"No tan rápido. Puede darte indigestión. Come despacio que el callejón Diagón no se va a ningún lado"- le ordenó Lidia dulcemente.

Al finalizar el desayuno, Lidia y su pequeño hijo se vistieron para ir al callejón Diagón. Era la primera aparición de ambos frente a toda la sociedad mágica como madre e hijo. Ella tenía años de no ir al callejón Diagón a pesar de haber invertido en Sortilegios Weasley, usualmente usaba el método de aparición para ir al local y asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Usaron la red flu por la corta edad de Scorpius y porque ella no cree que sea seguro la aparición.

Llegaron al callejón Diagón, al igual que a Ron, Lidia recibía muchos saludos de brujas y magos de la comunidad, algunos se quitaban sus sombreros y otros les hacía una reverencia con elegancia, ella les respondía con una amplia sonrisa. Scorpius notó que su madre debía ser alguien importante, tan importante como su tío Ron.

"Mami, quiero helado. Tío Ron se olvido de comprarme uno"- le dijo su hijo.

"Oh, ese tío tonto. Está bien, vayamos por unos"- le respondió Lidia.

Tomados de las manos entraron al local. El encargado era el mismo dueño del local, les saludo con una gran reverencia.

"¡Señorita, Barcasnegras!"- exclamo el señor Florean- "Es un honor atenderle"

"Buenas tardes, señor Florean"- le saludo Lidia de manera dulce y educada.

"¿Es ese su hijito? Es muy guapo"- le dijo el señor Florean dulcemente- "Heredaste los ojos de tu madre"- le dijo a Scorpius quien le respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

"Sólo eso heredo de mi"- le respondido Lidia con la voz apagada.

"¿Qué les puedo servir?"- le pregunto el señor Florean.

"A mi me da un helado de malvas y melocotón envinado"- le pidió Lidia- "Y a él uno de vainilla francesa y caramelo en vasito ambos, por favor"

"En seguida"- le respondió el señor.

Sacó unos vasitos dorados y sirvió en ambos dos bolas enormes de helado, se los entregó con una cuchara.

"Invita la casa"- le dijo el señor Florean guiñándole un ojo a Scorpius, quien tomo su helado con timidez.

"Oh, no señor Florean. No puedo aceptarlo"- le dijo Lidia negándose dulcemente pero el señor Florean se rehusó a recibir su dinero.

Lidia tomó a su hijo de la mano y se sentaron en la parte frontal cerca a la ventana de la heladería. Comían su helado alegremente y riendo.

Draco Malfoy había decidido ir al callejón Diagón en busca de la madre de ese niño tan familiar. Miro en todos los establecimientos, le dio la vuelta dos veces al callejón hasta que de repente la vio. Era ella, sentada en la heladería junto al pequeño Scorpius compartiendo un helado, estaba más hermosa que antes. Su corazón dio un vuelco, las manos le comenzaron a sudar, sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Los analizó por un momento, el pequeño Scorpius con su piel pálida y su cabello rubio platinado, las facciones tan finas y elegantes como las de un Malfoy y esos ojos marrones almendrados iguales a los de su madre.

Decidió entrar al local sin más ni más. Tenía que enfrentarla y saber la verdad, ella tenía que responderle muchas preguntas. Se abrió paso entre la multitud, se paro justo frente a la puerta de la heladería y la abrió. Giró hacia dirección de Lidia y su hijo, se paró frente a ellos y se aclaró la garganta.

Al ver una figura alta masculina vestido en negro de manera elegante, ella alzó la mirada y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Él la miro con esos ojos grises penetrantes, tenía la mirada dura y ella no sabía qué hacer. Su rostro se crispó al instante, sabía que esos ojos fríos como témpanos habían descifrado la verdad.

"Draco"- dijo Lidia casi sin voz.

"Hola, Lidia"- le saludo nervioso pero intento mantener su semblante frío- "Años de no saber de ti"

Ella solo asintió nerviosa. Él podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, podía sentir el miedo que despedía de su cuerpo, pero esos hermosos ojos marrones lo mataban, eran su debilidad.

"Supe que él es tu hijo"- le dijo arrastrando las palabras. Scorpius los miró confundido- "¿Cuántos años tiene?"

Lidia no respondió.

"Tengo 5 años y voy para 6"- respondió Scorpius de forma natural. Draco miro a Lidia con una ceja alzada, ella le quito la mirada.

"¿Cuándo naciste?"- le pregunto Draco a Scorpius. Lidia lo miro y le fulminó con la mirada.

"Mi mami dice que me tenía en su pancita cuando peleo por todos en la guerra"- volvió a responder Scorpius con naturalidad mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado a su boquita.

Draco sintió como si una venda gruesa atada en sus ojos se cayera. Le miro con dolor a Lidia, no podía creerlo. Todas sus preguntas fueron respondidas, todo quedo claro. Él era suyo.

A Lidia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y comenzaron a salir espesamente. Este secreto al fin había salido a la luz. Ella no podía mirarle. Se llevo una mano a su boca para ahogar un sollozo. Draco tragó saliva y le tomo por la quijada para alzarle su vista.

"¿Es mío, verdad?"- le pregunto con dolor. Pero Draco no podía ocultar lo que sentía por ella, sus ojos despedían amor. Incluso pudo sentir un rayito de esperanza en su corazón.

"S-s-s-sí"- le respondió Lidia mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos- "Draco, aquí no debemos hablar"

"Entonces vayamos a mi casa"- le respondió Draco de manera fría.


	56. El secreto es revelado

**"Mi mami dice que me tenía en su pancita cuando peleo por todos en la guerra"- volvió a responder Scorpius con naturalidad mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado a su boquita.**

**Draco sintió como si una venda gruesa atada en sus ojos se cayera. Le miro con dolor a Lidia, no podía creerlo. Todas sus preguntas fueron respondidas, todo quedo claro. Él era suyo.**

**A Lidia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y comenzaron a salir espesamente. Este secreto al fin había salido a la luz. Ella no podía mirarle. Se llevo una mano a su boca para ahogar un sollozo. Draco tragó saliva y le tomo por la quijada para alzarle su vista.**

**"¿Es mío, verdad?"- le pregunto con dolor. Pero Draco no podía ocultar lo que sentía por ella, sus ojos despedían amor. Incluso pudo sentir un rayito de esperanza en su corazón.**

**"S-s-s-sí"-le respondió Lidia mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos- "Draco, aquí no debemos hablar"**

**"Entonces vayamos a mi casa"- le respondió Draco de manera fría.**

**Lidia no sabía si negarse e irse de ahí con Scorpius de vuelta a casa o aceptar la propuesta de Draco y hablar al respecto. Ella levanto la vista y le vio una expresión de dolor en el rostro, era notable que le había roto su corazón después de 5 años viviendo en una mentira. Ella se había equivocado, todo lo que Draco le lastimó no tenía comparación con el gran secreto que ella callo durante cinco largos años, cinco años viviendo en una mentira.**

**Draco le quito la mirada y miró a su hijo, quien comía su helado sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Examinó cada centímetro de rostro y era notable los rasgos Malfoy en la cara de ese pequeño, era hermosa la combinación de Draco con Lidia. El rubio estaba molesto, dolido y muy decepcionado de Lidia, jamás pensó que ella le haría algo así. Él sabía que cometió muchos errores pero no para que lo pagara de esa manera. **

**"Scorpius"- dijo Lidia con la voz temblorosa acercándose a su hijo, él la miro y vio que los ojos de su mamá estaban rojos llenándose de espesas lágrimas - "El joven nos invito a su casa para que juegues. ¿Quieres ir?"- le pregunto con dificultad, tragándose esas lágrimas.**

**Scorpius miró al extraño que vio el día anterior y volvió a mirar a su mamá, el pequeño estaba algo confundido puesto que nunca había visto a su madre llorar. ¿Ese señor era el que había lastimado a su mamá?**

**"Está bien"- le respondió su hijo asintiendo sin ánimos. Dejó a un lado su helado sin terminar.**

**"Tengo más helado en la casa"- le dijo Draco a su hijo, la voz se le quebraba un poco pero le miro con dulzura. Al niño se le iluminó el rostro y Lidia le miro sorprendida pero él no la miro, mantuvo la mirada fija a su hijo.**

**"¡Sí!"- respondió Scorpius levantándose de su silla con emoción, tomo la mano de Lidia y le sonrió a Draco, él intento responderle con una sonrisa débil.**

**Salieron de la heladería y se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante. Mientras caminaban, Lidia sentía un nudo en la garganta, se le hizo largo caminar detrás de Draco. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar esto? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? Y lo que más temía era haber lastimado a la persona que más amo en su vida.**

**Un carro mágico del tamaño de una limusina negra los esperaba en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante y junto a él estaba el chofer de los Malfoy, un hombre de estatura baja y corpulenta de unos 50 años. El chofer hizo un ademán como saludo hacia Draco, abrió la puerta del auto para que entraran.**

**"Entren"- dijo Draco a Lidia y a su hijo pero no la miró, ella se sintió miserable y bajo la mirada resignándose.**

**"¿Vamos a ir en eso, mami?"- pregunto emocionado Scorpius, ella le sonrió fingidamente y asintió.**

**Scorpius fue el primero en subirse al automóvil encantado casi saltando, luego le siguió Lidia dudosa, era obvio que estaba nerviosa, y por último Draco. Durante el viaje hacia la mansión Malfoy estuvieron callados todo el tiempo, Lidia dudaba en mirar a Draco pero lo hizo de reojo y le vio que mantenía su mirada en Scorpius. Él examinaba a su hijo y pensaba que el parecido era notable, sólo que tenía la mirada de su amada Lidia, la que le rompió el corazón y desapareció de su vida por 5 largos años.**

**Al llegar a la mansión Malfoy, las puertas de hierro negras se abrieron de par en par permitiendo la entrada del automóvil encantado. Scorpius miraba a su alrededor fascinado con el verdor del paisaje. El automóvil se detuvo al fin frente a la suntuosa mansión, Draco abrió la puerta y la sostuvo mientras Lidia y su hijo salían del auto.**

**"Gracias"- susurró Lidia casi sin voz con la mirada en el suelo pero él se limitó a no responder.**

**Siguieron caminando y las puertas de la mansión se abrieron por arte de magia, Draco fue el primero en entrar para enseñarles por dónde ir. Ellos le siguieron sin dudarlo. Llegaron a la sala de estar y Draco se detuvo, giró sobre si mismo para dirigirse a Lidia.**

**"La ama de llaves está por venir, ella cuidará de Scorpius y le atenderá"- dijo arrastrando las palabras y sin mirarla, luego miró a Scorpius y le sonrió dulcemente- "La señora Dominique vendrá y te dará lo que pidas. No le tengas pena, ella es muy dulce"- le dijo a Scorpius**

**"¿Me dará helado?"- pregunto inocentemente Scorpius. Draco soltó una risa elegante.**

**"Claro, lo que quieras"- le respondió.**

**La ama de llaves entro a la sala de estar, ella era esposa del chofer de Draco. Era mucho más baja de estatura pero igual de robusta que su marido, tenía el cabello canoso pero se veía que era marrón y tenía una mirada noble.**

**"Señor, Draco"- dijo el ama de llaves.**

**"Dominique, atiende al niño y complácelo en lo que pida"- le ordenó Draco. La señora asintió.**

**"Ve"- le ordeno dulcemente Lidia a Scorpius, él asintió y tomó de la mano a la señora.**

**Lidia no quería que Scorpius se fuera, tenía miedo de lo que estaba por suceder, no quería enfrentar el largo cuestionamiento que se avecinaba. Draco giró sobre si mismo para tener cara a cara a Lidia, ella alzó la mirada para verle pero con el corazón en la mano, él la miró fríamente. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por unos momentos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, ella estaba arrepentida y él se mostro duro ante ella. **

**Ella aún le amaba, aún sentía mariposas en su estómago y aún sentía ese amor incondicional por él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salieron sin poder contenerse. Él sentía lo mismo, todavía la amaba y su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente cuando la tenía cerca pero ella le hizo daño, su piel aun se erizaba al recordar todas esas noches en la que la hizo suya pero sabía que no debía quebrarse ante ella por la gran decepción que le ocasionó.**

**"¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?"- le pregunto al fin Draco arrastrando las palabras.**

**"Estuve… estuve viviendo en el mundo muggle hasta que Scorpius nació"- respondió Lidia con dificultad.**

**Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la sala. Él le miraba con dolor.**

**"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"- le pregunto con dolor a Lidia, se podía notar algo de resentimiento. Ella no respondió, sólo quito la mirada y sus lágrimas salieron- "¡Responde! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué desapareciste?! ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?!"- comenzó a gritar Draco desesperado.**

**Los ojos de Lidia se abrieron como platos, pero no era de extrañarse esa reacción de él.**

**"¡Porque tú no eras feliz conmigo! ¡Porque tú no querías esta vida conmigo!"- le respondió gritando y sollozando- "¡Tenías planes con otra a mis espaldas! ¡En mis propias narices lo hiciste todo! ¡Me mentiste y me ilusionaste! ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? ¿Crees que no quise decírtelo? ¡Por supuesto que quería decírtelo! ¡Necesitaba decírtelo, pero el niño estaba muy ocupado en los brazos de otra!"**

**"¡Esa no es excusa!"- le respondió Draco gritando**

**"¡No lo es! ¡Pero yo no quería que Scorpius viviera con alguien como tú!"- exclamó Lidia mientras lloraba desesperada. Se secó las lágrimas con rabia de su rostro- "¡¿Un padre ausente que se revuelca con zorras y una madre infeliz llorando todas las noches por ti?! ¡Jamás! Era por el bien de mi hijo, porque lo amo más que a nadie en este mundo. Él es mi vida y por él sobreviví a mucho. ¡Me salvo la vida!"**

**Draco le dio la espalda a Lidia abruptamente, camino hacia la ventana y miro al horizonte para intentar calmarse. Ella tenía razón de todas esas acusaciones, había sido un tonto al dejarse llevar y engañarle tantas veces. Era doloroso ver cómo sus errores habían hecho que ella pensara así de él, pero no debió alejarlo de su hijo. De una u otra forma, eso no era excusa para ocultar a su hijo durante 5 años.**

**"¿Qué apellido tiene?"- pregunto fríamente intentando ocultar su dolor y respirando profundamente.**

**"El… el mío"- le respondió Lidia con la voz débil.**

**"Mañana comenzare el papeleo para que tenga el mío"- le respondió Draco con la mirada fija en el horizonte- "A partir de mañana me haré cargo de él económicamente"**

**"Está bien. Puedes visitarlo los fines de semana"- le respondió Lidia fríamente- "Pero él no convivirá con ella ¿está claro?"**

**"¡Pero ella será mi esposa!"- exclamo Draco dando un puñetazo al marco de la ventana y girando sobre sí mismo.**

**Lidia le miro con dolor, pudo sentir como su corazón se quebró y tuvo miedo de que él pudiera escucharlo romperse.** ** ¿Su esposa? La defendía. Él la amaba, amaba a Astoria. Eso le causó un dolor profundo dentro de ella y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer corriendo por sus mejillas. Draco le miro, por un momento sintió debilidad por ella.**

**"No quiero que Scorpius se encariñe con tus mujeres y luego las cambies. Debemos irnos"- le dijo Lidia con rabia- "El próximo sábado vendrás por él y pasaran el día juntos, lo traerás a las 6:00P.M. No quiero contacto contigo, asique si necesitas algo lo haces con un intermediario"**

**Ella giró y se fue directo a la cocina en busca de Scorpius, Draco le seguía presurosamente detrás de ella, tuvo esa sensación familiar de tomarla por el brazo, obligarla a girarse y besarla apasionadamente pero no lo hizo, se limitó a seguirla sin decir nada. Al llegar a la cocina, su hijo conversaba con el ama de llaves amenamente, ella reía de las ocurrencias del pequeño.**

**"Scorpius"- le llamo su madre- "Despídete que nos vamos. El sábado vendrás"**

**"Está bien, mami"- le respondió su hijo. Miro a Dominique- "Gracias, señora Domi. Adiós"**

**"Despídete del señor también"- le ordeno su madre mirando fijamente a Draco.**

**"Adiós, señor"- se despidió Scorpius haciendo un ademán con su manito mientras que con la otra tomaba la de su madre.**

**"¿Me das… me das un abrazo?"- le pregunto Draco arrodillándose para estar a su altura.**

**Lidia se detuvo en seco y le fulminó con la mirada. Scorpius se acercó a su padre y le abrazo el cuello, Draco le abrazó y estuvo a punto de quebrarse, por unos momentos estuvo a punto de llorar. Lidia no pudo más y se le salió una lágrima traicionera de su ojo derecho, Draco alzó la mirada para verla y se dio cuenta que era igual de difícil para ella.**

**Scorpius y Draco se separaron, su padre le miro con dulzura y le sonrió. Draco se levantó, los rostros de él y Lidia estuvieron muy pegados, ella se estremeció al sentir su respiración. Scorpius lo miro con curiosidad.**

**"¿Vas a besar a mi mami?"- le pregunto con inocencia pero casi reclamándole.**

**Lidia y Draco regresaron a la realidad separándose con timidez.**

**"Yo soy el único que besa a mi mami"- le dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos.**

**Lidia no pudo contenerse y soltó una risa, Draco la imitó. Se miraron el uno al otro y siguieron riéndose. Se extrañaban, pero ella agito su cabeza y se recupero de la risa, su rostro volvió a ser triste y rencoroso.**

**"Nos tenemos que ir"- le dijo a Draco.**

**Tomo la mano de su hijo y le dieron la espalda a Draco. Él los siguió para encaminarlos a la salida. El automóvil encantado los esperaba.**

**"Les ofrezco mi auto"- le dijo Draco a Lidia**

**"No creo que sea buena idea…"- intento decir Lidia pero fue interrumpida.**

**"¡Sí! Dale, mami di que sí"- le pidió su hijo. Ella le fulminó con la mirada y no tuvo opción.**

**"Gracias"- le dijo a Draco.**

**Se metieron en el auto pero Draco se quedo en su mansión, los vio desaparecer en el cielo.**

**Esa noche daba vueltas en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni en su hijo que apareció después de 5 años de no saber su existencia. Ella seguía hermosa, aún le amaba pero él estaba a punto de casarse con Astoria. ¡Cierto! ¡Astoria! ¿Cómo le dirá que tuvo un hijo con Lidia y no sabía nada?**

* * *

**Gracias a todas ustedes por seguir leyendo y comentando en mi fic. Me hacen sonreir.**

**Crean en ustedes mismas, sean originales y nunca jamás dejen que otra persona diga que no pueden hacer cosas. **

**Besos,**

**Emma**


	57. ¡Qué confusión!

**Perspectiva de Lidia:**

**Los días pasaron y yo no podía vivir así. Scorpius me miraba triste, tumbada en mi cama sin ánimos, no respondía la correspondencia, ya no quería trabajar pero debía hacerlo por mi hijo. Ese día me encontraba en el estudio revisando la correspondencia sin leer, escuche que llamaron a la puerta y que atendieron a la persona. La puerta del estudio se abrió sin anunciarse.**

**"¡¿Dónde has estado?!"- me reclamó Hermione quien venía acompañada de Ginny- "¡No respondes mis lechuzas! ¡Pensé que algo malo te sucedió!"**

**"Hermione, simplemente no he estado bien últimamente"- le respondí dejando a un lado la correspondencia.**

**Las guie hacia la salita del estudio y nos sentamos en los sillones. Ginny me miraba examinando mi expresión, tenía ojeras debajo de mis ojos y una tristeza profunda en mi expresión. Blinky apareció con una bandeja de oro blanco y zafiros incrustados, un delicado juego de té de porcelana pintado a mano sobre ella y pastelillos dulces, nos sonrió colocando la bandeja en la mesa ratón y desapareció.**

**"No te preocupes, Hermione. Blinky es una elfo libre y le pago 3 galeones por semana"- le dije al ver que Hermione iba a abrir su boca.**

**"Lidia, nos preocupas"- dijo Ginny colocando una mano sobre mi rodilla- "¿Qué te pasa?"**

**"Oh, chicas"- dije poniéndome a llorar. Ambas se miraron confundidas- "¡Lo peor me ha sucedido! ¡Lo sabe! Draco sabe que Scorpius es su hijo"**

**"¡¿Pero cómo?!"-exclamo Ginny. Hermione me miraba nerviosa.**

**"Hace unos días fui con Scorpius al- al- callejón Diagón y pues… nos vio"- les explique balbuceando- "No sé cómo, no me lo puedo explicar pero lo sabía. Me lo pregunto, me enfrento y no tuve opción. Lo peor fue cuando hablamos en su casa, me pidió ponerle su apellido y acepte pero no acepto que conviva con su- con su- con su prometida y se enojo. ¡La defendió! Dijo que iban a casarse y que pronto sería su esposa en unos meses"**

**"Lidia, es obvio que se ponga así. ¡Le ocultaste esto durante 5 años! De algún modo debía enterarse"- me dijo Ginny, Hermione seguía sin decir una palabra.**

**"Lo sé, Ginny, lo sé"- le respondí secando mis lágrimas con mi pañuelo tejido- "Sé que es lo mejor pero… la manera como la defendió. Me lleno de rabia, ¿sabes?"**

**"Él hizo su vida porque tú desapareciste"- me respondió Ginny con un tono dulce.**

**Mire a Hermione quien permanecía callada mirando hacia otro lado. Que raro.**

**"¿No me dirás nada?"-le pregunté a Hermione. Ella me miro nerviosa, como si algo ocultaba- "¿Por qué estas tan callada? ¿Qué ocurre?"**

**"¡Oh, no puedo más!"-exclamó- "¡Fue culpa de Ron! ¡Él perdió a Scorpius y Malfoy lo encontró! ¡Le comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre su madre pero Ron le dijo que no era el mejor para responderlas! Sospecho que no me dijo todo lo que sucedió"**

**"¡Este idiota!"- exclamó Ginny molesta soltando un bufido- "¡Es tan irresponsable!"**

**"¿Por qué no me dijo nada cuando llego?"- le pregunte a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**"¡No lo sé! Me confeso lo que sucedió porque le saque la verdad"- me respondió.**

**"Pero él tenía que saberlo de algún modo"- intento calmarme Ginny- "No puedes ocultar algo tan delicado como eso por mucho tiempo"**

**"Lo sé"- respondí. Haya sido culpa de quien haya sido, esto no debía ocultarse más y debía salir a la luz.**

**"¿Quedaron en algún termino? ¿Cómo le dirán a Scorpius?"- me pregunto Hermione.**

**"Pues, le dije que no quería contacto con él asique todo lo haremos con intermediarios"- le respondí sin ánimos- "Vendrá el sábado por él"**

**"¿Pero cómo le dirán que Draco es su papá? Los niños no son tontos"- me pregunto Ginny.**

**"No lo sé, Ginny"- le respondí con la voz apagada- "No hablamos de eso"**

**"¡Tía Hermy! ¡Tía Ginny!"- exclamo Scorpius quien venía corriendo y se abalanzo en los brazos de Ginny**

**"¡Oh! ¡Qué fuerza!"- exclamo Ginny abrazándolo.**

**"Hola, pequeño terremoto"- le saludo Hermione dulcemente- "¿Sigues de travieso?"**

**"¡No! Yo me porto muy bien, ¿verdad, mami?"- le respondió Scorpius**

**"Claro, excelente"- le respondí**

**"¿Qué pasa, mami? ¿Por qué lloras?"- me pregunto acercándose a mi.**

**"Mami no llora, mami nunca llora"- le respondí fingiendo una sonrisa.**

**"Scorpius, tengo ganas de dar un paseo en escoba"- dijo Ginny- "¿Te gustaría venir?"**

**"¡Sí! ¡Mami, déjame ir!"- me pidió saltando.**

**"Claro, ve"- le respondí.**

**Ginny lo tomo de la mano y se fueron. Quedé sola con Hermione, ella me miraba triste, me conoce muy bien y sabe que esto es difícil para mi. Se sentó a mi lado y me rodeo con un brazo sobre mis hombros, apoye mi cabeza sobre ella.**

**"Tienes que llevarte bien con Malfoy por el bien de él"- me aconsejo- "Al menos hablen de cómo le dirán sobre esto. Es lo mejor"**

**"No puedo, Hermione. Siento que no puedo verlo"- le respondí con la voz quebrada**

**"¿Le amas, cierto?"- me pregunto.**

**Me separe de ella y me examinó el rostro.**

**"Sí, le amas"- me respondió- "Te conozco como a nadie en este mundo"**

**Perspectiva de Draco:**

**Llegue a mi oficina temprano, antes que mi secretaria, lo hice para evitarme las miradas dulces de ella y las preguntas de lo que me sucede. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi, me senté detrás de mi escritorio y hundí mi rostro en mis manos. No había hablado con Astoria en días, le evitaba todo el tiempo diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina pero que todo estaba bien y que la amaba para que no sospechara nada. ¿Cómo le diré sobre él? ¿Cómo lo tomará?**

**Recordé su pequeño rostro, era igual a mí, es todo un Malfoy. Su tierna mirada y dulce era de ella, le pertenecía a ella. Lidia… ¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¿Por qué me lo oculto? Le busque por todo Hogwarts ese año, incluso hable con Granger. Empezaron a llegar flashes a mi mente sobre Lidia, las veces que la hice mía y que pensábamos en nuestras vidas en la cama. ¡Claro que era mío! Lo hacíamos todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo no iba a quedar embarazada?**

**Tocaron a la puerta pero la abrieron de sopetón. Alcé la mirada molesto, era Blaise.**

**"¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estás así?"- me pregunto. Se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en las sillas frente a él.**

**"Blaise, me pasó de todo"- le respondí molesto- "Vi a Lidia"**

**"¿La viste? ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te mandó a volar? ¿Te la cogiste? Sí, te la cogiste de seguro y luego te mandó a volar"- comenzó a decir **

**"¡No seas idiota! ¡No, no me la cogí!"-le respondí enojado- "No estaba sola. Estaba con un niño"**

**"¿Un niño? ¿Lidia tiene un hijo?"- me pregunto asombrado**

**"Sí, tenemos un hijo"- le respondí levantándome de la silla y dirigiéndome a la ventana.**

**"¿Tenemos un hijo?"- me pregunto con curiosidad- "¡Tenemos un hijo! ¡Demonios! ¿Es tuyo?"- pregunto asombrado cayendo en cuenta de lo que significaba lo que había dicho.**

**"Sí, es mío"- le respondí triste- "Es igual a mí. Tiene todo de mí"**

**"¡Por Merlín! ¿Y cómo harás?"- exclamó- "¿Cómo le dirás a Astoria? ¿Planeas hacerte cargo de él? ¿Tendrá tu apellido?"**

**"Sí, tendrá mi apellido y por eso te necesito para que empieces con el papeleo"- le respondí calmadamente- "Tengo que decirle a Astoria pero no sé cómo"**

**"No creo que se enoje. Te va a cuestionar sobre la existencia del niño pero no te va a dejar ni nada por el estilo"- me dijo Blaise poniéndose a un lado mío- "¿El niño sabe que eres su padre?"**

**"No, no lo sabe. Sólo soy un señor para él"- le respondí con la voz apagada.**

**"Draco, debes decirle, más rápido mejor. Te recomiendo que hables con Lidia y juntos le digan"- me aconsejó poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.**

**"Ella no quiere verme. Quiere que usemos intermediarios"- le respondí. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón.**

**"¿Intermediarios? Viejo, es el hijo de ambos y deben decirle juntos, hablar sobre él. Tendrán que verse varias veces entre ustedes quiera ella o no"- me respondió.**

**"Ella no quiere y lo respeto"- le respondí molesto.**

**"Lo único que harán es hacerle daño a ese niño si continúan como dos tontos rencorosos"- me dijo.**

**Le mire con dolor. Sé que es lo mejor, vernos y todo eso pero es muy doloroso para mí mirarla a la cara. No es justo para Scorpius pero no puedo y nadie lo entenderá. Quiero verla, quiero verla siempre pero ella me hizo daño.**

**"Draco, dime una cosa. ¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?"- me preguntó. Me quedé callado por unos momentos pensando en lo que sentía por ella. ¡Por supuesto que la amo!**

**"No"- mentí. Blaise me miro, por su expresión pude ver que no me cree- "No lo sé. Me voy a casar en unos meses y mucho tengo con Astoria"**

**Blaise se fue después de un rato, me dio consejos maduros para él, me sorprendí un poco, incluso me dijo que desea conocer a Scorpius y lo hará puesto que tiene que ir a la casa de Lidia por unos papeles y firmas para el cambio de apellido. **

**Iba saliendo a almorzar a la cafetería del ministerio pero no tenía mucha hambre ni ánimos de comer. Cuando salí de la oficina Florence me esperaba con su sonrisa radiante y amplia.**

**"Señor, no le vi toda la mañana"- me dijo dulcemente- "La señorita Greengrass le llamó dos veces y le dejó varios mensajes"**

**"¿En serio?"- le pregunté confundido.**

**"Sí"- me respondió preocupada- "Dice que le espera en media hora en la cafetería"**

**"Gracias, Florence"- le agradecí- "¿Ya almorzaste?"**

**"No, aún no señor"- me respondió**

**"Bueno, me tardaré asique pide comida del mejor restaurante que conozcas. Yo pago"- le dije**

**"Oh, no señor. Yo estoy bien"- se negó.**

**"Florence, yo pago"- le ordené. Ella me miro apenada y asintió.**

**"Gracias, señor"- me respondió apenada.**

**"Le dices que lo pongan a mi cuenta"- le instruí y me fui sin decir más.**

**Camine hacia el comedor del ministerio, estaba nervioso y es normal porque tengo que enfrentar a mi prometida enojadísima supongo por no haberle visto en varios días. Llegue al comedor y ahí estaba esperándome con su mirada fija en una taza de té al parecer, me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en los labios, ella se sorprendió. Le sonreí y ella me sonrió apenada.**

**"Draco"- me dijo avergonzada**

**"¿Cómo estas, amor?"- le pregunte mientras me sentaba frente a ella.**

**"No muy bien pero ahora estoy mejor"- me respondió- "Tengo días sin verte"**

**"Lo sé, cariño, pero estaba ocupado con juntas y reuniones estúpidas"- le respondí- "Alguien debe conservar la herencia y el dinero para darte la vida que mereces"**

**Ella me miró dulcemente, como es normal en ella.**

**"¿Cómo van los arreglos? ¿Ya tienes el vestido?"- le pregunte mientras el camarero nos entregaba el menú- "Gracias"- le dije al camarero.**

**"Aún no lo he comprado pero mi madre y yo iremos con un diseñador"- me respondió- "Pero ya tenemos la vajilla, las invitaciones las entregan mañana y aún no hemos hecho la lista oficial de las personas que irán"**

**"Podemos hacerla esta noche"- le propuse mientras miraba el menú. Recordé a Scorpius, él debía ir. ¿Pero cómo le diré sobre él?**

**"Perfecto. ¿Tu casa o la de mis padres?"-me pregunto- "Preferiría la tuya"- me dijo sinuosamente, le sonreí.**

**"¿La mía? No, cariño… la nuestra"- le respondí**

**"Aún no. Faltan meses para que llame nuestra casa a tu casa"- me respondió**

**"Bueno, y no sé para qué quieres ir a mi casa"- le dije haciéndome el tonto**

**"¡Sabes para que! Así tendremos privacidad"-me respondió apenada.**

**"Por supuesto que lo sé. Sólo bromeo"-le dije riendo. Tengo que hablar con ella cuanto antes. **

**El mesero regreso.**

**"¿Listos para ordenar?"- nos pregunto**

**"Sí. Me da unos medallones de pato caramelizado con espárragos y vino de sauco, por favor"- le pedí y el mesero anotó.**

**"Para la señorita"- dijo refiriéndose a Astoria**

**"Sólo tomare la ensalada mediterránea"- le respondió- "Y también, vino de sauco"**

**"En seguida"- le respondió el mesero y se fue.**

**"¿Ensalada? Cariño, vas a desaparecer"- le dije. Está muy delgada. ¿Se quiere matar de hambre?**

**"Es que no tengo mucha hambre y debo cuidarme. Hay muchas chicas mirándote últimamente y chicas que regresaron"- me dijo en un tono apagado.**

**"¿Del pasado?"- le pregunte **

**"Sí. Vi a Lidia entrando a Sortilegios Weasley"- me respondió**

**"Oh, no sabía"- le mentí- "Bueno, nadie me interesa más que tú"- le mentí nuevamente. ¿Le mentí? **

**Que confusión. Esto es absurdo.**


	58. Draco se confiesa

**Perspectiva de Draco:**

**Al terminar de almorzar con Astoria, ella se fue feliz, no sospechaba nada de lo que me sucedía ni de lo que tenía que contarle esta noche, sólo espero que no me juzgue o me de la espalda. Le di un beso de despedida en los labios y se fue, la vi irse unos momentos hasta que la perdí de vista.**

**Regresé a la oficina cabizbajo, no podía sacar de mi mente a Lidia y a Scorpius. ¿Papá? ¿Yo? ¿Quién lo diría? Ese niño me robó el corazón desde el primer momento que le vi y ella me quitó la respiración, como siempre que le veía. Llegue a mi oficina y Florence me esperaba con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al verme.**

**"Señor Malfoy, le veo mal. ¿Está bien?"- me pregunto preocupada levantándose de su escritorio y se acercó a mi.**

**"No te preocupes, estoy bien"- le mentí en tono cansado.**

**"Señor, me preocupa. Le veo pálido y como si algo le preocupara"- me volvió a insistir- "¿Es la señorita Greengrass?"**

**"No, para nada. Ella es increíble, sólo son otras cosas que no tienen nada que ver… asuntos delicados y personales. Cosas privadas"-le respondí. Ella se dio cuenta que no debía seguir indagando asique retrocedió**

**"Pero no te preocupes yo estoy bien. Por cierto, espero hayas ordenado lo que te dije"- le dije para cambiar de tema, ella bajo la mirada apenada.**

**"Sí, lo hice. Muchas gracias, señor, es usted muy generoso"- me agradeció apenada.**

**"Eso fue por haberte quitado tu hora de almuerzo. No te acostumbres"- le dije bromeando, ella rio- "Ahora, necesito el archivo N°238970 antes de que te vayas a casa"**

**"Sí, señor"- me respondió.**

**Entre a mi oficina y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, solté un bufido de cansancio y me tumbe en el sillón. Saqué mi varita.**

**"Accio whisky de fuego"- dije con voz firme. La botella de cristal voló hacia mi, la tome y simplemente le di un sorbo sin necesidad de vaso. Estoy agotado.**

**Al finalizar la jornada de trabajo, salí del ministerio y fui directo a mi casa para ducharme, prepararme para esta noche y pensar bien lo que le diré. Le ordené a Dominique que hiciera algo especial para Astoria y a Jean que fuera en la limosina encantada por ella a su casa.**

**Fui directo al baño, me desnude lo más rápido que pude y entré cerrando la puerta transparente de la ducha. Abrí el grifo de agua caliente y fría hasta tener la temperatura perfecta. Entre en el agua y deje que me pegara directo en la cabeza hasta mi espalda. Respire hondo y apoye la cabeza contra la pared para pensar.**

**Termine de ducharme y salí del baño con mi bata verde esmeralda y el escudo de los Malfoy bordado a un lado, me seque el cabello con la toalla y la tire a un lado de la cama. Busque algo elegante para esta noche, me lo puse y me peine. Vi el reloj de pared y era hora de bajar para recibirla, no tardaba en llegar.**

**Baje las escaleras pero ella ya me estaba esperando en la sala de estar, me sonrió ampliamente apenas me vio. Se ve bonita con ese vestido blanco arriba de las rodillas, ajustado al cuerpo y mangas largas, su cabello le caía elegante en ondas.**

**"Te ves bonita"- le dije al oído, me despegué para verla y estaba sonrojada- "Ahora te ves más bonita"**

**"Oh, Draco… basta. Me haces sonrojar"- dijo cubriendo sus mejillas con ambas manos.**

**"Ven, le pedí a Dominique que te hiciera algo especial. Hay que ponerle algo de carne a esos huesitos"- le dije bromeando y ella rio.**

**"¡No digas eso!"- me reclamó riendo- "Tengo que lucir hermosa"**

**"Hermosa pero no así, amor. Tienes que comer"- le regañe.**

**Caminamos hacia el comedor que estaba arreglado elegantemente. El candelabro en el medio del techo resplandecía, las velas flotantes en la mesa en forma de flores, la vajilla de plata. Todo estaba perfecto. Le saque la silla para luego acomodársela y luego me senté yo en la cabecera. **

**"¡Vaya! ¡Está hermoso!"- exclamó- "Y todo se ve delicioso"**

**"Es la cena de muchas que tendremos aquí"- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.**

**Empezamos a comer pacíficamente, le dio muchos cumplidos a la comida de Dominique, ella estaba feliz. Reímos de muchas cosas que hicimos durante todos estos años, las veces que Daphne se enojaba y se ponía como loca cuando la molestaba o hacía algún comentario de su conquista frente a sus padres, Astoria reía con eso, algunas veces me pateaba bajo la mesa cuando hacía eso.**

**"¿Subimos?"- me pregunto insinuándose mientras me acariciaba el brazo. Le sonreí de medio lado.**

**"Claro"- le respondí.**

**Subimos las escaleras, ella iba detrás de mi tomados de las manos. Llegamos a la recamara y cerre la puerta detrás de mi, ella estaba sentada al borde de la cama sonriéndome seductoramente. Me acerqué a ella lentamente y se puso de pie. La rodee con mis brazos su cintura, ella a mi el cuello y le bese lentamente los labios pero apasionadamente. Nuestros labios se acariciaron con pasión, era un beso tierno pero lujurioso. **

**Mis manos fueron bajando de su cintura hasta llegar a su trasero firme pero pequeño. La tome de ahí y la subí a mi cintura, ella me rodeo con sus piernas y me despeino con sus delgadas manos, esta vez invadí su boca con mi lengua y ella me respondió. La tumbe en la cama y la desvestí, pase mi lengua por desde su escote hasta su rinconcito entre sus piernas que numerosas veces probé, ella se arqueaba en la cama y jadeaba, gemía de placer.**

**"¡Draco, me matas!"- exclamo gimiendo. Terminó asique reí para mis adentros, era hora de hacer otra cosa.**

**Me subí encima de ella y le besé los labios con frenesí, llegue a su interior y ella se arqueo una vez más rodeándome con sus brazos el cuello al sentirme dentro de ella. Continuamos así por varios minutos, algunas veces me mordia el hombro. Cuando terminé ella cayo a un lado mío y le sonreí al verla agitada.**

**"¿Cansada?"- le pregunte casi sin aliento.**

**"Sí"- me respondió riendo- "Eres un bandido"**

**"¿Y tú no?"- le pregunte riendo.**

**Cuando terminamos de hacer el amor, ella se vistió con una bata de seda roja, se levanto de la cama y regreso con unos pergaminos. Se sentó en la cama a un lado mío y puso los pergaminos en la cama, se colocó sus lentes de lectura. Nos arropamos con las sábanas de mi cama, la mire y ella me miró a mi detenidamente.**

**"Tenemos que hacer la lista oficial"- me dijo sonriéndome, yo rode los ojos- "¡Draco! Hay que hacerlo"**

**"Está bien"- le respondi cansado. Me incorporé.**

**"Estos son de parte mía y estos de parte mía. ¿Tienes a algún otro invitado? Porque yo agregue a 10 que se me habían olvidado"- me dijo mirando los pergaminos.**

**Era hora.**

**"Astoria, tengo que hablar contigo"- le dije en un tono serio, ella me miro con curiosidad.**

**"Dime"- me respondió pero note algo de preocupación en su voz.**

**"Mira, es algo difícil de explicarte y sólo te pido que no juzgues ni me des la espalda"- le dije **

**"Draco, yo jamás te daré la espalda. Te amo"- me respondió acariciándome el rostro.**

**"Es que lo que estoy a punto de decirte es algo delicado y necesito que comprendas"- le pedí, ella bajo su mano lentamente y mirándome con atención- "Hoy que me dijiste que Lidia regresó, te mentí… yo lo sabía. Le vi el sábado en el callejón Diagón"**

**"Oh, Draco… no habrás…"- me dijo incorporándose preocupada**

**"¡No! ¡No! No paso nada"- le dije antes que pensara otra cosa- "Pero resulta que ella no iba sola. Estaba en la heladería con un niño de 5 años, rubio, tenía los ojos de ella. Le cuestione sobre el niño en privado y me confesó que es mío, que me lo oculto todo este tiempo porque vio que tú y yo teníamos un romance, no quiso amarrarme ni obligarme a nada con ella por el niño. Peleamos un poco, investigué sobre el niño y resulta que sí, es mio"**

**Astoria se llevo las manos a su boca mientras oía todo lo que le decía.**

**"Fue una noticia muy difícil y he estado distante contigo por eso. No sé qué hacer y me daba miedo decírtelo, siento que te irás y cancelarás todo"- le dije preocupado.**

**"¿Es tuyo? ¿Estás seguro que es tuyo?"- me cuestionó enojada y desesperada, sus ojos estaban rojos- "¿No será un juego para tenerte?"**

**"¡Claro que es mío! ¡Y no es un juego de ella! ¡Ella no es así!"- le respondí alzando la voz -"Le dije que me haré cargo de él económicamente y que le pondré el apellido, Blaise se está encargando de eso. Ella no quiere ningún tipo de contacto conmigo asique no es ningún juego"**

**"¿Y ese niño sabe que eres su padre?"- me pregunto enojada.**

**"No, no lo sabe"- le respondí.**

**"Oh, Draco… ¿Qué has hecho?"- me dijo poniéndose a llorar- "¿Cómo le diré a mis padres? ¿Qué pensarán de ti? ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer está bruja después de milenios? ¿Por qué?"-comenzó gritar mientras lloraba.**

**Le tome la mano para confortarla pero ella la retiró y me miró con rencor.**

**"¿Por qué me haces esto, Draco? ¿Por qué"- me comenzó a reclamar llorando- "¿Por qué ahora? ¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Cancelar la boda por esa estúpida y el hijo que te quiere enjaretar?" **

**"¡Astoria!"- exclame con desaprobación- "¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Ella no me quiere enjaretar nada! ¡Eso fue un accidente de cuando éramos unos adolescentes! ¡Ella vivió mucho sin mi! ¡No la apoye! ¡No estuve con ella!"**

**"¡Ay sí, la mártir! ¡La muy mártir! ¿No?"- dijo levantándose de la cama enojadísima- "¡No estuviste ahí porque ella no quiso! ¡Ella te terminó antes de desaparecer!"**

**"¡Porque le fui infiel por segunda vez!"- le grité**

**"¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa?"- me respondió llorando y gritando- "¡Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa de la desgracia de ella!"**

**"¡En parte sí!"- exclame. Ella me miro con dolor y se quedo callada- "Astoria, lo siento"- dije más calmado al darme cuenta que la herí.**

**"¡NO!"- me grito al ver que me estaba acercando a ella para abrazarla- "¡No te me acerques!"**

**No le hice caso y la abracé. Ella comenzó a sollozar en mi hombro, lloraba desesperada y me abrazó. Le acaricie el cabello para calmarla un poco.**

**"Amor, saldremos de esto"- le dije y le bese su cabeza- "Nos vamos a casar y es lo que importa"**

**"¿Pero y las personas? ¿Qué dirán?"- me pregunto entre gimoteos con su rostro aún pegado en mi hombro.**

**"Eso no importa"- le respondí.**

**Ella se separó de mi y se sentó en la cama, puso sus rodillas junto a su pecho y rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos con la mirada perdida.**

**"¿Cómo se llama?"- me pregunto**

**"Scorpius"- le respondí**

**"Supongo que irá a la boda, ¿no?"- me pregunto alzando su mirada para verme.**

**Me acerque a ella y me senté en la cama, puse una mano en su brazo.**

**"No lo sé. No he hablado con Lidia sobre esto"- le respondí- "Sabe que me casare contigo pero más nada. Este sábado iré por él y lo traeré aquí"**

**"¿Puedo venir?"- me pregunto**

**"No creo que sea buena idea"- le respondí, ella entristeció- "No es que no quiera, pero él no sabe que soy su padre. Hay que ir poco a poco"- tuve que mentir un poco, no le puedo decir que Lidia no quiere ningún contacto entre Astoria y Scorpius.**

**"Oh, si es así pues, está bien"-me respondió con una sonrisa débil.**


	59. Muero por ella

**Perspectiva de Lidia:**

**Era sábado en la mañana, Scorpius me despertó como suele hacer saltando sobre mi cama y llenándome de besos. Mientras lo bañaba en la tina y él jugaba con unos barquitos de madera, recordé que Draco había quedado en venir a buscarlo. Scorpius no sabe nada de esto, incluso yo misma quise bloquear ese día de mi mente. Sólo espero que cumpla nuestro pacto de comunicarnos por intermediarios.**

**Sequé a Scorpius y le puse su batita de baño, fuimos a su recamara y continúe secándolo para luego vestirlo.**

**"Bebé, hoy no estarás con mami"- le dije mientras le peinaba su cabellito**

**"¿Por qué?"- me pregunto sorprendido.**

**"Porque hoy irás a visitar a alguien que quiere conocerte más"- le dije dejando el cepillo a un lado mirando sus ojos enormes llenos de preguntas- "¿Recuerdas el joven rubio que visitamos la semana pasada?"- le pregunte y el asintió- "Bueno, él quiere que vayas a jugar en su casa"**

**"¿Y quién es el?"- me pregunto bajando su mirada al suelo.**

**"Bueno, es un amigo de mami que no ha visto en muchos años"- le intente explicar. Tome su rostro con una mano para que me mirara- "Mi amor, no pongas esas carita. Sólo será por hoy, si no te gusta ir entonces veremos qué hacemos ¿Vale?"**

**"A mi no me gusta estar sin ti"- me respondió triste. Reí un poco al ver lo tierno y hermoso que es, lo abrace.**

**"Oh, mi amor. Le haces las cosas muy difíciles a mami"- le dije mientras lo abrazaba- "Pero mi sol, a ti te gusto estar con Dominique"**

**"Sí pero no conozco a ese señor"- me respondió.**

**Me incorpore y fui al closet, abrí las puertas y mire la ropa de mi hijo. ¿Qué sería bueno ponerle? Dejaré que decida él.**

**"¿Qué quieres usar hoy?"- le pregunte mirándolo. Él seguía de pie junto a su cama jugando con el lazo de su batita sin mirarme.**

**"Lo que tu quieras"- me respondió**

**"Scorpius, no seas así. Es hora de que empieces a hacer tus propias decisiones"- le dije de manera seria, él me miro y se le dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Igual que su padre- "¡Pero! En lo que yo crea que debas tomar decisiones. Las demás cosas yo decidiré por ti"- le advertí**

**"¿Por qué?"- me pregunto borrando su sonrisa**

**"Porque soy tu mamá… por eso"- le dije - "Ahora ven y busca tu ropa. Nada raro, por favor"**

**Scorpius se acercó arrastrando sus piecitos, se puso junto a mi miro su ropa.**

**"No me gusta mi ropa, mami"- me dijo**

**"¿Por qué no?"- le pregunte asombrada y haciendo como si estuviera ofendida pero era broma- "Yo tengo buen gusto"**

**"Es que parezco tonto"- me respondió- "Me gusta como se viste ese señor"**

**Lo que temí. Los mismos gustos que su padre, ropa negra y elegante pero como si fueran a un velorio.**

**"Tú no tienes edad para vestir como si alguien hubiera muerto"- le dije. **

**Tomé de su closet unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa tipo polo de rayas horizontales blanco y azul marino, y sus zapatillas. Parecía todo un marinerito cuando se lo puse y sonreí al ver mi creación, él se miro en el espejo y puso una expresión desanimada. **

**"No te vayas a ensuciar que vendrán por ti en unos minutos"- le ordené.**

**Salí de su recamara y fui corriendo a la mía. ¿Qué me pondré? Tengo que verme divina porque ese imbécil no puede verme fea ni deprimida, si viene su intermediario no quiero que le diga que me veo espantosa. Me puse un vestido celeste pastel de seda, tipo halter en la parte de arriba, la falda era tipo A y unos tacones altos color piel. Me maquille natural pero con rubor rosado pálido en mis mejillas, mucho rímel y acomodé mi cabello. Me mire en el espejo y me veía bastante bien.**

**Escuche el timbre, debe ser su intermediario. Salí de la recamara para buscar a Scorpius, tome su mochila con algunas meriendas que le gustan, sus juguetes y bajamos juntos las escaleras. El ama de llaves nos esperaba al pie de la escalera.**

**"Señorita, la esperan en el vestíbulo"- me anuncio**

**"Gracias, señora Tate"- le agradecí. Camine hacia el vestíbulo relajada, seguro mando a Blaise para recoger a Scorpius.**

**Abrí la puerta del vestíbulo y vaya, para mi sorpresa no era Blaise.**

**"¿Qué haces aquí?"- le pregunte algo molesta, pero por dentro estaba increíblemente nerviosa. De haber sabido que era él me hubiera vestido mucho mejor.**

**"Hola, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?"- me respondió en tono burlón. Solté un bufido en desaprobación.**

**"Te pedí que no vinieras"- le reclame.**

**"Yo no necesito intermediarios ni nada. Puedo hacer mis cosas solo, Lidia"- me respondió molesto acercándose a nosotros.**

**"Raro en ti"- le respondí sarcásticamente- "Scorpius, saluda al señor Malfoy"**

**"Hola, señor"- le saludo Scorpius educadamente. Draco me fulmino con la mirada y luego miro dulcemente a Scorpius.**

**"Hola, pequeño. ¿Me das un abrazo?"- le pidió.**

**Scorpius me miro para mi aprobación, rodé los ojos.**

**"Está bien, dáselo"- le dije a Scorpius.**

**Scorpius fue corriendo donde Draco, él se arrodillo para abrazarlo, luego se incorporó y le sonrió.**

**"¿Listo para un día lleno de sorpresas?"- le pregunto Draco emocionado.**

**"¡Sí!"- le respondió emocionado. Al parecer eso de dejarme sólo duro unos minutos porque está muy contento ahora.**

**"Nos vamos. Despídete de tu madre"- le ordenó Draco.**

**Scorpius se acercó y me abrazo las piernas, me agache un poco para abrazarlo y le di un beso en su mejilla.**

**"Pórtate bien"- le ordene, él me sonrió ampliamente- "Te amo"**

**"Y yo te amo más, mami"- me respondió, me dio un rápido beso en mis labios y tomo de la mano a Draco. Él nos miro algo melancólico.**

**"Cuídalo. Lo traes antes de las 7:00P.M."- le ordene a Draco sin mirarlo a los ojos pero vi como su sonrisa de medio lado se dibujaba en sus labios, lo ignoré y le di la espalda caminando hacia la puerta principal.**

**Vi a Scorpius irse en el automóvil encantado de los Malfoy, bajo su ventanita y saco su manita para despedirse.**

**"Adiós, mami, adiós"- gritaba desde su ventana. Me quedé de pie junto a la puerta viéndolos desaparecer.**

**Entre a la casa, me sentía horrible pero lo único bueno de esto es que al menos le veía por eso decidí no pelear con él, aunque fuera un segundo le pude ver, aunque no sea mío me conformo con que toque a mi puerta y ver su hermoso rostro. Camine hacia mi recamara, abrí las puertas de cristal del balcón, me apoye en el barandal y recordé su sonrisa de medio lado que siempre ponía cuando se le ocurría alguna idea o le gustaba verme enojada o feliz. **

**Perspectiva de Draco:**

**Mientras íbamos en el carro, Scorpius no dejaba de mirar por la ventana el paisaje que estaba bajo nosotros, le prohibí abrir la ventana para evitar algún accidente. Recordé a Lidia en ese vestido, se veía tan hermosa. A pesar de la situación, tenía unas ganas horribles de estrecharla entre mis brazos, robarle miles de besos y oler su cuello con ese delicioso aroma a vainilla que usaba. ¡No! ¡No puedo pensar en ella! Debo concentrarme en lo importante. **

**"¿Y cómo te trata tu mamá?"- le pregunte a Scorpius para romper el hielo.**

**"Mi mami es genial"- me respondió mirándome a los ojos- "Ella me compra todo lo que quiero y siempre me da besitos. Me hace el desayuno todos los domingos"**

**"¿Si?"- le pregunte**

**"Sí, me hace panqueques con sirope"- me respondió.**

**"Los panqueques de manzana y canela que hace son exquisitos"- le dije recordando cuando por primera vez me cocinó para animarme.**

**"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- me pregunto sorprendido.**

**"Bueno, tu madre y yo éramos muy buenos amigos"- le respondí**

**"¿Y por qué ya no?"- me pregunto con curiosidad.**

**"Pues… dejamos de vernos y las cosas se complicaron un poco"- le contesté. No creo que sea buena idea decirle todo lo que sucedió.**

**"¿Cómo qué cosas?"- me volvió a preguntar**

**"Cosas que tú no entenderías"- le respondí.**

**Llegamos a la mansión, mi chofer nos abrió la puerta y Scorpius salió saltando del automóvil. Dominique nos esperaba en la puerta.**

**"¡Domi!"- exclamó Scorpius corriendo hacia Dominique, ella le extendió los brazos y él la abrazo.**

**"Niño, Malfoy"- le dijo Dominique. Abri los ojos como platos y le negué con la cabeza**

**"Yo no soy Malfoy, soy Scorpius ¿Te olvidaste de mi nombre?"- le reclamo dulcemente Scorpius**

**"Oh, no, no. Es que… bueno, soy vieja y se me olvidan las cosas"- se excuso nerviosa Dominique. Scorpius me miro confundido.**

**"Luego te explico"- le dije a Scorpius.**

**Entramos a la mansión y lo tome de la mano para subir las escaleras.**

**"Te tengo una sorpresa"- le dije, él me sonrió.**

**"¡Me gustan las sorpresas! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?"- dijo emocionado.**

**"Para eso tenemos que subir y lo descubrirás"- le dije guiñándole un ojo. Scorpius me soltó de la mano y subió corriendo las escaleras, reí un poco al ver la inocencia en él. **

**"¡Vamos! No te quedes atrás"- exclamo deteniéndose en medio de la escalera**

**"No corras o te caerás"- le advertí. Subí las escaleras y le tome de la mano, fuimos a un cuarto y abrí la puerta- "Es tu cuarto para cuando vengas acá"- le dije.**

**"¡Vaya!"- exclamo Scorpius entrando a su nueva recamara.**

**Tenía todos los juguetes que pude comprar en el mundo mágico, habían avioncitos de madera volando por todo el techo, una pista de automóviles de juguetes encantados y los carritos volaban y otros rodaban, peluches de todos los animales mágicos y no mágicos, una enorme cama en el fondo con sábanas azules oscuras, las paredes eran azules celeste, piso de madera oscura, posters de diferentes equipos de quidditch, mande a enmarcar mi uniforme de quidditch.**

**"¿Es tuyo?"- me pregunto admirándolo.**

**"Sí, de cuando tu madre y yo estudiamos en Hogwarts. Yo era buscador"- le respondí.**

**"¡Vaya!"- exclamo Scorpius asombrado- "No sabía que mami y tú habían ido juntos a la escuela"**

**"Oh, sí. Éramos amigos, muy buenos amigos"- le respondí.**

**"¿Jugamos con los carritos?"- me pregunto.**

**"¡Claro!"- le respondí.**

**Scorpius se sentó en el suelo junto a la pista de autos encantados, le imité con algo de duda puesto que nunca me había sentado en el piso.**

**"Tú eres el verde y yo el rojo"- me dijo tomando el carrito verde y dándomelo, le sonreí y lo agarre.**

**Jugábamos sin parar, cada juguete que veía lo quería probar o me decía que en su casa tiene uno igual que su madre le regaló. Cuando terminamos de jugar fuimos a almorzar al comedor y conversamos un poco de su vida sin mi.**

**"Mi tía Hermy me enseño a leer, ella me regala libros pero a veces son algo aburridos. Mi tío Ron se burla de ella porque siempre dice que en la escuela la conocían como ratón de biblioteca"- me comenzó a decir mientras tomaba su vaso con ambas manos de jugo de calabaza. Recuerdo que yo me burlaba de ella así.- "Mi tío Harry y mi tía Ginny me enseñaron a volar escoba"**

**"¿En serio? ¿Sabes volar?"- le pregunte asombrado.**

**"Sí pero mi mami no me deja volar solo y no vuelo muy alto porque dice que aún no tengo edad para tener una escoba de verdad"- me dijo **

**"Pues, tiene razón. Eres muy pequeño para volar solo y aún no puedes tener una escoba de verdad. Cuando cumplas 8 años te regalo una"- le prometí. Scorpius me miro emocionado y me sonrió.**

**"¿De verás?"- me pregunto sonriendo.**

**"¡Claro! Te regalaré la mejor"- le prometí.**

**"¡Yupi!"- exclamo, reí al verlo emocionado, es un niño gracioso. Tiene la personalidad de Lidia.**

**"¿Oye, y sólo ellos visitan a tu mamá?"- le pregunte con curiosidad**

**"Sí, aunque a veces sus otras amigas también lo hacen, Luna y Cho"- me respondió naturalmente mientras partía un pedazo de pan.**

**"Ah, ¿pero no tiene novio?"- le volví a preguntar.**

**"No, su novio soy yo"- me respondió negando con su cabecita. Reí sonoramente.**

**"Sí, tu serás su novio para toda la vida pero eres su bebé. Me refiero a románticamente, si tiene pareja o algún hombre la visita"- le explique**

**"¿Qué es románticamente?"- me preguntó.**

**"Te explico… tú eres su hijo y su bebé para siempre pero no puedes ser su novio porque tú algún día tendrás una novia muy guapa y te casarás, tendrás hijos y eso"- le explique y él me escuchaba con atención-"Pero tu mamá debe tener un esposo"**

**"¿Cómo mi papi?"- me pregunto**

**"Sí, como tu papi"- le respondí**

**"Pero yo no tengo papi"- me dijo**

**"Sí, tienes papi"- le respondí rápidamente**

**"Yo no lo he visto"- me respondió**

**"Bueno, pregúntale por qué"- le conteste atropelladamente y algo molesto porque me desviaba el tema. Él bajo la mirada triste, supongo que nadie le había tratado de esta manera antes. Respire profundo- "Lo siento. Algún día entenderás todo"**

**Scorpius alzo su mirada, me miró directamente a los ojos.**

**"Mamá dice que tú y ella eran buenos amigos. ¿Por qué pelean?"- me pregunto con la voz apagada. Trague saliva nervioso.**

**"Bueno, verás… a veces los amigos se pelean por tonterías y otras veces por cosas muy serias, entonces se dejan de hablar por un tiempo"- le intenté explicar y él me miraba con mucha atención- "No vayas a cometer el mismo error que yo porque podrías perder algo muy valioso"**

**"Mami es valiosa"- me respondió sonriendo poniendo su mano sobre la mía. **

**Recordé a mi padre, una vez le tome la mano y me la quito bruscamente. Ese día estaba triste porque mi abuela había muerto, tenía 5 años y él estaba en su despacho con los ojos vidriosos, me acerque y pose mi mano sobre la suya para consolarlo. Me miro pero su rostro se volvió a uno de desprecio y quito su abruptamente, me regaño diciendo que un Malfoy nunca muestra sus sentimientos ni se muestra débil.**

**Le sonreí a Scorpius y le apreté su manita, yo no soy como mi padre, seré lo que siempre quise y necesité en mi vida. Siempre quise que mi padre me abrazara, me dijera te amo o me secara las lágrimas, ni mi madre lo hacía por ordenes de él. Recordé el rostro de Lidia, cómo me secaba las lágrimas cuando la necesitaba en las noches que Voldemort me amenazaba con matar a mi madre o a ella. Lidia fue la única que me dio ese amor.**

**"Tu madre es un tesoro"- le respondí sonriendo**

**El tiempo pasó volando y era hora de llevarlo a su casa. Le acompañe a su nueva recamara para recoger sus cosas y las metimos en su maletita.**

**"¿Puedo llevarme ese dragón?"- me pregunto señalando un peluche en forma de dragón color blanco. **

**"Claro"- le respondí- "Tómalo pero apresúrate que si llegamos tarde, tu madre se pondrá más enojada"**

**Bajamos las escaleras y salimos de la mansión, nos metimos en el automóvil encantado y nos dirigimos hacia su casa. Todo el camino hablamos sobre mis aventuras en Hogwarts y los juegos de quidditch que tuve con su tío Harry.**

**Cuando llegamos a su casa, él se bajo primero y le seguí yo. Para nuestra sorpresa Lidia nos esperaba afuera, su rostro se iluminó al ver a Scorpius.**

**"¡Mami!"- exclamo corriendo a los brazos de ella. Ella lo atajo y lo cargó, él la lleno de besos en el rostro.**

**"¿Cómo la pasaste?"- le pregunto sonriendo**

**"¡Súper!"- le respondió emocionado.**

**"Oh, pues tienes mucho que contarme"- le dijo, ella me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar como si yo no existiera. Me quedé ahí parado mirándolos irse hacia dentro de su mansión.**

**Me aclare la garganta porque odio que me dejen como un tarado ahí de pie. Ella giro sobre si misma y me miro enojada.**

**"¿Qué?"- me preguntó **

**"Sólo quería hablar un segundo contigo"- le pedí, ella rodo los ojos.**

**"Bien, pasa"- me respondió.**

**Entramos a la mansión y en el vestíbulo soltó a Scorpius.**

**"Despídete de él y ve a tu recamara. Mami tiene asuntos que atender"- le ordenó a Scorpius dulcemente.**

**Él corrió hacia mi y me abrazo las piernas. Baje un poco y lo cargue, lo abrace con fuerzas y le di un beso en su cabecita. Lo deje en el piso y él me sonreía.**

**"Gracias, me encanto todo"- me dijo dulcemente**

**"De nada. Ve a dormir"- le dije. Scorpius subió las escaleras corriendo y su ama de llaves iba detrás de él.**

**"Vamos a mi despacho"- me dijo Lidia de manera seria.**

**La seguí hasta su despacho, ella cerro la puerta detrás de los dos y me guio hasta una pequeña salita delicadamente decorada, nos sentamos uno frente al otro.**

**"¿Quieres algo de beber?"- me pregunto molesta**

**"No, sólo quiero hablar algo contigo"- le respondí**

**"Soy toda oídos"- me dijo sarcásticamente.**

**"Verás, quisiera que le expliquemos a Scorpius lo antes posible sobre mi. Estuvo haciendo preguntas y…"- comencé a decir pero ella me interrumpió**

**"¡No!"- me respondió enojada. Respire profundo tratando de calmarme para no gritarle.**

**"Si no lo haces iremos a juicio"- le amenacé, ella bajo la mirada- "Disculpa, no fue mi intención decirlo así… es que debemos hacerlo. Él es un niño maduro y es lo mejor que sepa la verdad"**

**"¿Decirle que por mi culpa no te conoció hasta ahora?"- me reclamo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas**

**"Yo no planeo decirle eso, no te dejaría en feo frente a nuestro hijo. Eres su madre y yo su padre"- le respondí, ella asintió- "Hay otra cosa. Debe conocer a Astoria"- le dije, ella abrió su boca para decir que no y supongo que gritarme pero le interrumpí- "¡No! No he terminado… no digo que ya, sino más adelante, cuando le hayamos explicado todo"**

**Lidia desvió la mirada, trago saliva.**

**"¿Te vas a casar con ella siempre?"- me pregunto. Vi rencor en sus ojos.**

**"Sí"- le respondí**

**"Como quieras"- me dijo mirándome enojada- "El próximo sábado vendrás pero esta vez hablaremos sobre esto"- me dijo levantándose del sillón, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y la abrió- "Puedes retirarte y gracias por regalarle el peluche"**

**Me levanté del sillón, me acerque a ella y la mire examinando su rostro, ella desvió la mirada. Me muero por ella.**


	60. Yo también merezco una nueva vida

**Perspectiva de Lidia:**

**Al día siguiente, después de mi visita a Sortilegios Weasley, regresé a casa para descansar un poco y jugar con Scorpius. Él estaba en su recamara jugando con un rompecabezas de Dumbledore, lo armaba como un profesional. El rompecabezas tenía la fotografía en movimiento de Dumbledore, sonreía y luego guiñaba un ojo de manera amigable.**

**"Hola, bebé"- le salude cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Scorpius alzo la mirada y me sonrio.**

**"¡Mami!"- exclamó. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso, me senté junto a él.**

**"¿Te ayudo?"- le pregunte**

**"Sólo pásame las piezas pero yo te digo cuales"- me indicó**

**"Oh, si tú eres el profesional en esto"- le dije jugando- "¿Cómo te fue ayer en casa de mi amigo?"**

**"¡Súper! Me tenía muchísimos regalos, me dio un cuarto para mi solito"- me dijo emocionado mientras estudiaba su rompecabezas.**

**"¡Vaya! ¿Un cuarto para ti solo?"- le dije algo extrañada**

**"Sí. ¿Me pasas esa?"- me dijo indicándome con su dedo índice, tome la pieza y se la di, él la colocó en diferentes posiciones.**

**"¿Y qué hicieron?"- le volví a preguntar con curiosidad.**

**"Jugamos mucho y conversamos de cosas"- me respondió naturalmente.**

**"¿Si? ¿Cómo qué cosas?"- le pregunte **

**"Hablamos de los tíos Harry y Ron, también de la tía Hermy y la tía Ginny. Me pregunto cosas"- me contestó.**

**"¿Qué cosas te preguntó?"- le volví a preguntar.**

**"Cosas de ti y de novios"- me respondió- "Pásame aquella"- me pidió, le di la otra pieza.**

**"¿De mi y de novios? Pero yo no tengo novios"- le dije asombrada.**

**"Yo le dije que no tenías. También me conto cosas de ustedes"- me dijo mirándome a los ojos**

**"¿Cosas de nosotros? ¿Qué cosas?"- le pregunte nuevamente. ¿Qué cosas le anda diciendo a mi hijo sin mi permiso? ¿Cómo se atreve?**

**"Dice que tú y él eran amigos pero le dije que no entiendo por qué pelean tanto y me dijo que es porque a veces los adultos cometen errores tontos o grandes y se alejan y que yo no hiciera lo mismo que él y que eres un tesoro"- me respondió.**

**¿Dijo que soy un tesoro? ¿Pregunto si veo otros hombres? Sentí mariposas en mi estómago, jamás pensé que él hablaría así de mí. ¿Será que le intereso y aún me quiere? ¡Sí, claro! ¡Se va a casar! ¿Cómo se me ocurren esas cosas? ¡Qué tonta!**

**"Parece que la pasaste bien"- le dije sonriendo, le di un leve beso en su frente y me levante del suelo- "Iré al despacho, ahora te llamo para que bajes a comer"**

**Estuve en el despacho revisando algunas cuentas del hogar, cuentas de proveedores y contratos a punto de expirar. No lograba concentrarme en esto. ¿Qué me pasa? Digo, Draco se va a casar y eso es inevitable pero también es inevitable que deje de pensar en él. Me siento como una adolescente de nuevo, pensando en ese amor imposible que no te mira y prefiere a otra.**

**El jueves en la tarde debía ir nuevamente a Sortilegios Weasley, tenía una reunión con Ron y George para discutir algunas cosas que quizás debían descontinuarse y pensar en algunos productos nuevos en los que George ha estado trabajando. Decidí ir al Caldero Chorreante para ir a Hogsmeade así me distraía un poco y paseaba por el mundo muggle antes de llegar. **

**Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante, me dirigí al fondo, toque los ladrillos correctos y el camino se despejo. Camine entre las personas, el viento azoto mi rostro y vi al cielo, estaba nublado como si fuera a llover muy fuerte. Acomode mi abrigo para mantenerme caliente, de repente algo choco contra mi hombro.**

**"¡Ay!"- exclame quejándome.**

**"¡Oh, lo siento!"- exclamo una voz masculina- "¿Lidia?"**

**"¿Seamus?"- pregunte sorprendida. ¡Vaya! Estos 5 años fueron para mejor.**

**"¿Cómo estas?"- me saludo abrazándome, le respondí el abrazo.**

**"Bien, ¿y tú?"- le pregunte riendo.**

**"Bien, estoy de vacaciones por un mes que me deben de hace un tiempo y pues andaba de paseo"- me respondió- "¡Y tú! ¡Mírate nada más! Eso de ser madre te sentó muy bien"**

**"Oh, no digas tonterías"- le dije apenada, pude sentís mis mejillas calientes lo que significa que están rojas- "Bueno, soy madre trabajadora"**

**"Sí, eso escuche. Estas haciendo negocios con los Weasley, ¿cierto?"- me pregunto**

**"Sí, pues es rentable, no es lo mío pero uno gana bastante"- le respondí- "Justo ahora voy camino a una reunión"**

**"Oh, te iba a invitar a almorzar para conversar sobre Scorpius y otras cosas. Es una pena"- dijo Seamus decepcionado.**

**"Bueno no demorare. ¿Te parece si en una hora me buscas allá?"- le propuse esperanzada que dijera que sí. Necesito una distracción.**

**"¿En serio? ¡Perfecto! En una hora entonces"- me dijo emocionado.**

**"En una hora"- le respondí sonriendo.**

**Entre al local de los Weasley para nuestra reunión que tendría lugar en una oficina espaciosa en la parte de arriba. Ron y yo nos sentamos juntos, George estaba de pie al fondo del escritorio enseñándonos diferentes diapositivas con la situación de la empresa, los productos que más se venden.**

**"¡Vaya, Ron! La poción de amor es la más vendida. ¿Quién lo diría?"- dije sarcásticamente.**

**"Graciosa, muy graciosa. Esa poción es peligrosa, hay que descontinuarla"- dijo Ron molesto.**

**"¡Jamás! Esa poción es la más poderosa y famosa de Sortilegios Weasley. Además, yo soy el dueño"- dijo George a Ron riendo.**

**"Bueno, debo irme chicos que voy tarde"- les dije levantándome de mi asiento. Le di un abrazo a George y otro a Ron.**

**"Me saludas a Scorpius, le dices que tío Georgie le tiene buenos chicles para que solo se los de a Malfoy"- dijo George riendo.**

**"Créeme que yo misma se los doy"- le respondí sarcásticamente. Rompimos a risas.**

**Baje las escaleras y vi a Seamus mirando los chicles que producen vomito al que lo coma. Miraba con asco la figura de un hombre vomitando algo verde.**

**"Esta escultura me da asco. ¿Cómo puedes mirarla como si nada?"- me pregunto con asco.**

**"Te acostumbras a lo excéntrico que es George"- le respondí- "Estaba pensando en almorzar en mi casa. ¿Te parece?"**

**"Claro, así veo a Scorpius"- me respondió. **

**Caminamos hacia fuera del local, uno a lado del otro. Coqueteamos un poco, risitas tontas y cumplidos físicos. Las personas nos miraban con curiosidad, tenía años que no salía con alguien después de Draco. **

**Al llegar a la casa, la señora Tate nos abrió la puerta, miro asombrada a Seamus pero no dijo nada. **

**"Scorpius, mami llego"- exclame. Oí pasitos presurosos bajando las escaleras y le vi, venía corriendo hacia mi encuentro pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Seamus a mi lado.**

**"¿Mami, quién es él?"- me pregunto abrazando mi pierna y mirando a Seamus con detenimiento.**

**"Él es Seamus, te cargó cuando eras así de pequeño. Estudio conmigo en Hogwarts"- le respondí.**

**"Hola, Scorpius"- dijo Seamus inclinándose un poco y le extendió su mano, Scorpius le tomo la mano y se las estrecharon- "¡Vaya, eres fuerte!"**

**"¿Nos acompañas a comer?"- le preguntó Scorpius a Seamus.**

**"¡Claro!"- le respondió.**

**Almorzamos de manera amena. Seamus le contó todo sobre Scorpius, la primera Navidad de él y su primer Año Nuevo, lo emocionada que yo estaba de tenerlo y de lo lindo que era en el hospital.**

**"Tu mamá te ama, hizo de todo por cuidarte"- le dijo Seamus a Scorpius.**

**"¿Mamá y tú fueron novios?"- le pregunto. Seamus se rio y yo casi me ahogo con el jugo de arándanos.**

**"Sí, lo fuimos por un tiempo. Mucho antes que tú nacieras"- le respondió riendo.**

**Al terminar de almorzar, Seamus y Scorpius decidieron ir al jardín para jugar un poco con las escobas de juguetes. Me senté en la pequeña sala que tenía en mi jardín a beber té y verlos jugar un rato. Scorpius gritaba emocionado y Seamus le seguía. Por suerte las escobas de juguetes no vuelan muy alto.**

**Cayo el atardecer y Scorpius estaba cansado, se le notaba en sus ojos y al bostezar, no dejaba de tallarse sus ojitos del sueño.**

**"Señora Tate"- llame a la ama de llaves, ella apareció- "Lleve a Scorpius a su siesta"**

**"Sí, señorita"- asintió la señora Tate. Seamus se levanto y cargó a Scorpius, se lo dio a la señora Tate y ella se fue.**

**"Gracias, señora Tate"- le agradecí.**

**"Es un niño lleno de energía y educado. Hiciste un buen trabajo"- me dijo Seamus sentándose a mi lado.**

**"Sí, no fue fácil pero lo hice"- le respondí suspirando.**

**"Y pensar que te propuse ayudarte pero creo que lo hiciste perfecto"- me dijo mirándome, le mire apenada y él bajo la mirada- "Me hubiera gustado ayudarte"**

**"Tú tenías que terminar de estudiar y hacer una carrera"- le dije tomando su mano, él me miro-"Yo tenía que correr con mi responsabilidad sola y ver después qué pasa"**

**"Sabes, es extraño que hoy que te encontré estaba pensando en ti justo en ese momento"- me dijo sonriendo**

**"¿En serio?"- le pregunté**

**"Sí. Quizás eso que me dijiste en Navidad era cierto… sólo el tiempo lo diría"- me respondió- "Me gustaría seguir viéndonos… ya sabes, tener citas… si quieres"**

**"Sí, me gustaría"-le respondí sonriendo.**

**Seamus me miro a los ojos, luego ellos se desviaron a mis labios, los mordí nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Tenía años que un chico no me miraba de esta manera, no me había sentido deseada en mucho tiempo. Él comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío y cerró sus ojos, le imité y nos fundimos en un beso apenado. Había timidez en el beso al principio, me tomo con su mano el rostro y eso intensifico el beso. Me estremecí, no había besado a nadie y tenía miedo haber perdido la práctica.**

**Fue un beso tierno y dulce, como de dos niños adolescentes. Nuestros labios se acariciaban en una danza lenta y tierna, en donde el tiempo era nuestro amigo. Una de sus manos se poso sobre la mía, las alzamos un poco y entrelazamos nuestros dedos, dejamos de besarnos pero rozábamos nuestros labios sintiendo nuestra respiración.**

**"Me gustaría seguir saliendo contigo, Seamus"- le volví a decir, él me sonrió con los ojos cerrados y volvimos a besarnos.**

**Yo también tengo derecho a una nueva vida.**

* * *

**Gracias a todas por comentar. Se que ha pasado un larguisimo tiempo pero con el trabajo llego muerta a la casa y no he podido conectarme a la laptop.**

**Espero no defraudarlas y sigan leyendo y comentando.**

**Las amo.**

**Emma**


	61. Yo soy tu padre

**Perspectiva de Draco:**

**Llegué al ministerio para otro día de trabajo, caminaba perdido en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta que las personas a mi alrededor me miraban y murmuraban. Alcé la mirada para ver el alboroto pero todos me miraban a mi y murmuraban, tenían El Profeta en sus manos, algunos se cubrían el rostro con el periódico para murmurar mejor. Les di una mirada dura porque no entendía qué era lo que sucedía.**

**Entré al elevador y coloque mi mano para sostenerme mientras subía a mi destino. Salí del elevador y vi a Florence distraída en su escritorio, alzo la mirada asustada y me sonrio algo nerviosa, se levanto del escritorio.**

**"¡Señor!"- exclamo asustada como si la hubiera pillado haciendo algo indebido.**

**"Florence, te noto rara. ¿Qué hiciste?"- le pregunte extrañado.**

**"¡Nada!"- me respondió pero note su expresión nerviosa. Ella respiro profundo y salió de su puesto para ponerse frente a mi acercándose- "Oh, señor… esto no le gustará. Será mejor que entremos a la oficina"**

**La mire con curiosidad, le di el paso para que caminara delante de mí, le sostuve la puerta mientras entraba y luego la cerré a mis espaldas. Colgué mi abrigo y me senté en el escritorio, ella seguía de pie mirándome nerviosa.**

**"¿Y bien?"- le pregunte para que hablara.**

**"Ay, señor. Esta noticia no le gustará para nada. Quizás son solo rumores que esa Rita Skeeter inventó porque usted no me ha mencionada…"- comenzó a decir como distrayéndome**

**"¡Florence!"- exclame para sacarla de sus enredo, ella volvió y me miro- "Dime ya qué es lo que pasa porque me estas asustando"**

**"Es mejor que lo lea usted mismo"- dijo dándome El Profeta. Lo tome y lo abrí justo en el medio dónde ella lo había separado. Quedé paralizado. Era una foto mía junto a Lidia cuando teníamos 17 años en Hogwarts, nos dábamos un beso en los labios y nos mirábamos fijamente con mucho amor. Más abajo salían otras dos fotos, una como tipo paparazzi que nos tomaron a Lidia, Scorpius y yo en el jardín delantero de la mansión de ella, Lidia tiene en brazos a Scorpius y yo voy a su lado entrando a la mansión y cierro la puerta a mis espaldas. La tercera foto es de Astoria siendo acosada en Hogsmeade con su madre, ambas intentan cubrirse el rostro y no están muy contentas. **

**¿papá después de 5 años? ¡Malfoy aparece!**

**Después de 5 años de preguntarnos ¿quién era el misterioso papá del bebé de lidia barcasnegras? Ahora la pregunta tiene respuesta: Draco Malfoy. ¿Quién lo diría?**

**Supongo que ninguno de los que asistimos al anuncio del compromiso entre Hermione y ron weasley se tragó el cuento de que el niño era de un muggle que misteriosamente murió en un accidente automovilístico. **

**El misterio del padre fue resuelto. Fuentes cercanas me confirmaron que Draco Malfoy volvió a aparecer en la vida de lidia barcasnegras para hacerse cargo de lo que una vez decidió dejar atrás. Como todo Malfoy es un cobarde y en esta situación no fue la excepción.**

**¿Qué opinará su delgada prometida, astoria greengrass ahora que lidia está de vuelta en la vida de su amado y cobarde Draco Malfoy? Supongo que no debe estar muy contenta. Intentamos comunicarnos con la distinguida familia pero se rehusaron en dar declaración.**

**¿Se habrá terminado el compromiso? **

**Tiré con rabia el periódico y solté un bufido furioso, no quise leer más, Florence se encogió en hombros asustada cuando lo hice. Hundí mi rostro en mis manos desesperado porque sé qué significa ese chisme regado ahora en todo el mundo mágico de Inglaterra. Los padres de Astoria jamás me lo perdonarán y le pueden llenar la cabeza de tonterías. Florence se puso a mi lado y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro para confortarme.**

**"Señor, yo no creo que usted sea un cobarde"- me dijo con su voz dulce. Alcé la mirada y se dibujo una sonrisa forzada en mis labios.**

**"Gracias, Florence"- le dije intentando sonar lo más natural que pude pero mi voz se quería quebrar.**

**"Mire, a pesar de las malas lenguas y lo que diga la gente de usted, yo tengo un concepto diferente. Mi esposo está ansioso en conocerle porque sabe lo bondadoso que es usted conmigo, me deja salir temprano si tengo una urgencia e incluso nos ayudo con las pociones para el tratamiento de mi marido"- comenzó a decir con un poco de pena, le mire asombrado. ¿Ella piensa eso de mí? ¿Ella y su esposo?- "Esa Rita sólo quiere vender periódicos y habla mal de la gente cuando le conviene. No se deje rendir, sea ese señor elegante y seguro que conozco… salga de la oficina con su cabeza en alto, no repare en comentarios y murmullos. Sea ejemplo para su hijo"**

**"Tienes razón"- le dije pensativo- "Tienes toda la razón. Un Malfoy no se quiebra ante nadie"- dije levantándome de golpe con la cabeza en alto-"Gracias, Florence. Recuérdame darte un aumento"**

**"Oh, señor, no sea impulsivo"- me dijo apenada. Ella supo que debía irse y dejarme solo asique lo hizo.**

**No pasaron ni 20 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, miré molesto a esa dirección y rodé los ojos al ver quién era.**

**"¡Hermano! ¡Está en todos lados!"- exclamo Blaise entrando presuroso a mi oficina, se sentó frente a mi escritorio- "¡Todos hablan de esto! ¿Cómo harás?"**

**"Blaise, te agradecería enormemente que no entres de ese modo a mi oficina o algún día me dará un infarto del susto"- le dije con naturalidad mientras firmaba un documento- "Lo sé, acabo de leer El Profeta y supongo que todos hablan de eso"**

**"¿Qué te pasa? Yo me estaría arrancando los pelos de las pelotas y tú estás como si nada. ¿No te importa que Astoria te deje? ¿Cancele la boda?"-comenzó a llenarme de preguntas preocupado.**

**"Sí me importa pero ella lo sabe, le conté sobre Scorpius y se puso histérica pero se calmo"- le respondí mirándolo- "Ella y yo estamos bien"**

**"A sus padres no les gustará esto, Draco. ¡Lo sabes!"- me dijo preocupado**

**"Yo sé que no les gustará pero ella no se separará de mí. Nadie puede"-le dije en tono arrogante.**

**"Alguien pudo… Lidia"- me respondió riendo- "Draco, no te la cagues. Habla con los padres de Astoria y calma la situación, es más yo tú hablo con ella ahora"**

**"Si sus padres tienen alguna duda que me lo digan. Yo no tengo que hablar con nadie asique cambio de tema… ¿Cómo van los trámites del cambio de apellido?"- le pregunte**

**"Oh, sólo necesito la firma de Lidia y listo, un Malfoy más"- me respondió**

**"Perfecto. El sábado iré por Scorpius, planeamos hablar con él y explicarle algunas cosas sobre mí, que soy su papá y eso"- le anuncie**

**"¿Ya sabes qué le dirás?"- me pregunto asombrado.**

**"Sí, asique mañana me traes esos papeles. Ahora vete que estoy ocupado"- le dije molesto**

**"¡Qué genio!"- exclamo levantándose de la silla, se paro junto a la puerta y giró- "Debe ser que estás arrancándote los pelos de tus pelotas pero a tu manera"- me dijo riendo y cerró la puerta antes que le dijera algo de vuelta.**

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

**"¿Estás saliendo con Seamus Finnigan?"- me pregunto con curiosidad Hermione.**

**"Sí, es oficial"- le respondí mientras sorbía un poco de té.**

**"¡Oh, pero qué felicidad! ¡Ay, amiga, estoy tan feliz por ti!"- dijo Ginny saltando del sillón y abrazándome.**

**"Él es excelente hombre, elegiste bien amiga. Tanto que te ofreció y se lo negaste por mucho tiempo, ahora aparece y ¡presto! Finalmente fuiste razonable y le aceptaste"- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.**

**"¿Qué pasa si mato a una embarazada?"- le pregunte a Ginny riendo.**

**"Harry te mete a Azkabán"- me respondió aguantando la risa.**

**"Oh, que mal"- dije sarcásticamente.**

**"Por cierto, tengo algo que decirles"- dijo Ginny en tono triste**

**"¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Hermione dejando su taza en la mesita ratón asustada.**

**"¿Está todo bien con Harry?"- le pregunte preocupada.**

**"Bueno, no es él, sino yo"- dijo de nuevo con su voz triste.**

**"¡Habla! ¡Me matas de la intriga!"-exclamé.**

**"Pues… ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!"- exclamo sonriendo y brillando como un sol.**

**Hermione y yo gritamos como dos cotorras y Ginny se nos unió a la celebración. Nos abrazamos y reímos.**

**"¡Nos asustaste!"- le reclamo después Hermione**

**"Oh, era para darle intriga a la cosa"- dijo Ginny riendo**

**"¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes?"- le pregunte**

**"Tengo 4 meses. ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo ni me di cuenta, sólo porque comencé como a engordar un poco y de repente me daban unos antojos extraños pero tenía mi periodo como si nada"- nos comenzó a decir- "Harry ya lo sabe y está que no cabe en el pellejo"**

**"Entonces, la pequeña Rose tendrá un primo compañero de juegos"- dijo Hermione acariciando su vientre.**

**"Con razón se llevo a Scorpius"- comente pensativa- "Bueno, así practica"**

**"Sí, pero créeme que Harry no es tan despistado como Ron"- dijo Hermione. Nos comenzamos a reír.**

**"Lidia, tengo curiosidad puesto que te noto muy tranquila"- dijo Ginny mirándome seriamente- "¿Has leído el periódico hoy?"**

**"Sí, lo leí y sí lo vi pero no me importa"- conteste de forma natural. El que tiene tienda que la atienda asique que ahora él y su prometida asuman las consecuencias.**

**"¿Por qué no?"- me pregunto Hermione asombrada.**

**"Digo, me da lástima por lo que dicen de Draco pero él no es un santo y su prometida tampoco. Si no fuera por lo que me hicieron no tendrían que vivir esto"- les explique haciéndome la fuerte**

**"Pero Malfoy se está esforzando. Ama a Scorpius y está interesado en él"- dijo Hermione- "¿No crees que deberías defenderlo ante Rita Skeeter? ¿Hacer una declaración en su defensa o algo?"**

**"Lo ama y seguro será un buen padre pero yo no daré la cara por nadie. Si su prometida le deja pues le dejó, significa que no era buena y le abandonaría por cualquier problema"- le respondí- "Cuando uno decide casarse es estar con esa persona en las muy buenas y en las muy malas"**

**"Eso es cierto, Hermione"- le dijo Ginny seriamente- "Además, ya tú estás haciendo tu vida con Seamus"**

**"Así es"- afirme. Yo no tengo nada que ver con la vida de pareja entre él y Astoria. Está mal las declaraciones de Rita Skeeter pero yo no planeo defender a nadie, ya está grandecito para eso.**

**"¿Qué te ha dicho Seamus?"- me pregunto Hermione.**

**"Él y yo estamos bien, me apoya en todo. Leyó el periódico y vino a verme inmediatamente porque pensaba que me afectaría pero le dije que después de 5 años nada me afecta"- le respondí intentando sonar convincente pero la verdad es que sí me afecta.**

**Las chicas y yo continuamos conversando de nuestras relaciones, todo iba viento en popa y parecía prometedor. No quise hablar mucho de Seamus porque soy algo supersticiosa y no vaya a ser que se me dañe esto. En la tarde Scorpius regreso junto con Harry, Ron y para mi sorpresa con Seamus.**

**"¡Fue espantoso! ¡No tienen idea de lo que nos acosaron en el Callejón Diagon!"- exclamo Ron molesto.**

**"Intentaron meterse en Sortilegios Weasley pero George bloqueo la entrada con un hechizo y les amenace con llevarlos a juicio si invadían propiedad privada"- nos dijo Harry serio.**

**"¿Pero están bien?"- les pregunto Hermione mientras rodeaba con un brazo la espalda baja de Ron y él le colocaba un brazo sobre sus hombros.**

**"Sí, por suerte"- respondió Seamus- "No tocaron a Scorpius ni nada pero lo intentaron. Creo que debes hablar con el ministerio para que hagan algo"**

**"No te preocupes, amor"- le respondí dándole un beso en su hombro y le acaricie su brazo, él me sonrió.**

**"Pero es que me preocupa que te puedan hacer algo o entren aquí"- me respondió preocupado.**

**"Estaremos bien"- le volví a decir.**

**"Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos para que acuesten a Scorpius y hagan lo que tengan que hacer"- dijo Ginny riendo dándole un codazo a Harry, él rio divertido.**

**"¡Ginny!"- le regaño Ron**

**"¿Qué?"- le pregunto haciéndose la inocentona.**

**Nos despedimos de esas dos parejas de embarazados, solamente quedamos Seamus y yo con Scorpius que estaba dormido en mis piernas muy agotado. Estábamos sentados en la sala de estar, yo acariciaba el cabello rubio de mi hijo y Seamus me miraba, alcé la mirada y le pille mirándome. Reí apenada.**

**"¿Qué?"- le pregunte apenada pero riendo.**

**"Nada, sólo te miro lo hermosa que eres"- me respondió sonriendo.**

**"Creo que debemos acostarlo"- le dije y él asintió.**

**Seamus se levanto del sillón y se acercó a nosotros, cargo a Scorpius para acomodarlo y me levanté después. Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a su recamara, Seamus lo acostó en la camita y yo le saque sus zapatitos, metí sus piecitos y lo cubrí con su sabana. Me incline y le di un beso en su frente. Nos salimos del cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. Pasamos frente a mi habitación y Seamus se detuvo sonriéndome de manera traviesa.**

**"¿Quieres entrar?"- le pregunte alzando una ceja.**

**"Bueno, si tu no quieres no"- me respondió acercándose peligrosamente a mi, me tomo por la cintura y me pego hacia él. **

**Reí un poco, me separe de sus brazos y lo tome de la mano, caminamos adentrándonos a mi recamara y él cerró la puerta. Se acercó a mi y me atrajo hacia él por la cintura, bajo un poco su rostro y me beso. Mis ojos se cerraron y nos fundimos en un delicioso, apasionado y exquisito beso. Su lengua exploro la mía y se acariciaron haciendo que el beso se tornara subidito de tono. Le quite la camisa que llevaba de botones lo más rápido que pude sin dejar de besarle, nos separamos un poco dejando que nuestros labios se rozaran y reimos al ver que casi no podía desabotonarla.**

**Cuando al fin logre desabotonarla, él se la saco presuroso y la tiro al suelo. Nos volvimos a unir besándonos, me tomo el rostro con ambas manos y comencé a desabotonar su pantalón, se le bajo dejándolo solamente en su ropa interior. Él me sacó la blusa delicada que llevaba y yo alcé los brazos para ayudarle, miro mis pechos como si estuviera admirando una escultura o algo por el estilo, me sentí algo apenada pero a la vez halaga, no me había desnudado frente a otro hombre.**

**"Siempre soñé con esto"- me confeso dulcemente, le sonreí y le bese.**

**Continuamos acariciando nuestros labios con frenesí. Me tumbo en la cama y sus labios comenzaron a viajar de mis labios a mi cuello haciendo que soltara un leve gemido, luego paso a mis pechos probándolos con sus labios, arquee mi espalda de la excitación, era fantástico. Me despojo de lo último que me quedaba de ropa, me acomode en el centro de la cama y él se puso sobre mí pero evitando aplastarme con su cuerpo, me miro.**

**"¿Lista?"- me pregunto.**

**"S-s-sí"- respondí nerviosa. Tenía la respiración agitada.**

**Se unió conmigo, nos hicimos uno y fue delicioso, solté un gemido. Pude sentir que mis manos temblaban mientras el se movía dentro de mi. **

**"Mírame"- le pedí. **

**Él y yo nos miramos a los ojos mientras lo hacíamos, a veces me sonreía y otras sólo nos mirábamos con lujuria. Nos besamos una vez más y él hundió su rostro en la almohada mientras seguíamos en ese vaivén, le abracé y le besé los hombros, les daba leves mordidas por al excitación y él de repente gemía un poco. Después de casi una hora terminamos juntos, se tumbo a un lado mío y caímos rendidos en un delicioso sueño. Me aprisiono con sus brazos, me sentía amada por primera vez en 5 años.**

**El sábado en la mañana desperté muy temprano, casi no podía dormir por los nervios de volver a ver a Draco, ni siquiera podía desayunar. El que sí estaba emocionado era Scorpius, se levanto tempranísimo y se cepillo los dientes solo sin mi ayuda, incluso me pidió que le enviara una lechuza a Draco para ver si iba a venir siempre pero le aseguré que lo haría. **

**Otro que no estaba feliz era Seamus, se sentía como inseguro de que Draco y yo nos quedáramos solos hablando con Scorpius sobre esto. Le asegure que no siento nada por él, todo quedo en el pasado pero él seguía dudoso.**

**"Amor, yo no siento nada por él. Te lo juro"- le dije abrazándolo por su cadera pero él no a mí. No me quería ni ver a la cara y estaba molesto. "¡Seamus! Ya para, esto no está bien. Es como que no confiaras en mí"**

**"No confío en él"- me dijo molesto mirándome. Le sonreí.**

**"¿Tienes celos?"- le pregunte burlonamente, él soltó un bufido y desvió la mirada- "¡Tienes celos! ¡Estás celoso! ¡Estás celoso!"- comencé a cantar de forma burlona y logre sacarle una sonrisa.**

**"No estoy celoso"- me respondió con pena mientras reía.**

**"Ay, no seas tonto. Tienes que entender que tenemos un hijo en común, le tengo que ver quiera o no para saber cosas y hablar de cosas"- le explique- "Hoy es un día muy importante porque le vamos a decir"**

**"Yo sé, pero es que él te mira raro. Como si lo de ustedes no se hubiera acabado"- me respondió**

**"¿Dónde viste eso?"- le pregunte confundida. Él nunca nos ha visto juntos desde Hogwarts.**

**"Las fotos, Lidia. No soy ciego, vi El Profeta y fue más que suficiente"- me respondió enojado. **

**"Seamus, deja la cosa que él a mi no me gusta"- le dije molesta.**

**"Eso espero"- me respondió- "Recuerda que tú eres mía y esta vez nadie se interpondrá"- me volvió a decir seriamente.**

**"Bueno, ya. Debes irte porque no hemos hablado de lo de nosotros"- le dije. **

**Nos dimos un beso en los labios, se separó de mí y me beso la mano, abrió la puerta y se fue. Tengo que prepararme.**

**Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, entre a mi cuarto desesperada y me adentré en mi closet. Saque unos skinny jeans oscuros, unos pumps turquesa y una blusa blanca. Me mire en el espejo y me acomode el cabello. Escuche la puerta y la señora Tate la abrió, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Salí de mi recamara y fui a la de Scorpius pero la puerta se abrió rápido y él salió corriendo bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con Draco.**

**Baje las escaleras con cuidado, no debo tropezarme y causar buena impresión. Scorpius estaba en los brazos de Draco riendo y saludándose, yo lo mire sin importancia y él me miro de arriba hacia abajo. Soltó a Scorpius y me siguió mirando, me sonroje.**

**"Hola"- le salude apenada.**

**"Hola, ¿cómo estas?"- me pregunto**

**"Bien, ¿y tú?"- le pregunte otra vez apenada.**

**"Bien, bastante bien"- me respondió.**

**"¡Wow, mami! ¡Te ves hermosa!"- exclamo Scorpius.**

**"Oh, gracias mi cielo"- le agradecí a mi hijo.**

**"¿Verdad que mami se ve hermosa?"- le pregunto a Draco.**

**Draco me miro directo a los ojos, le sostuve la mirada pero por dentro sentía que moría, sentía como una electricidad, algo que simplemente no puedo describir.**

**"Sí, te ves hermosa"- me dijo al fin. Sonreí con vergüenza.**

**"¡Mami está roja! Le dio pena"- dijo Scorpius apuntándome con su dedo, lo fulmine con la mirada.**

**"¡Scorpius!"- le regañe y él bajo su mirada.**

**"Lo siento"- me respondió con su vocecita triste.**

**"No te preocupes, todas son iguales"- le dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado- "Siempre tuve ese efecto en tu madre"**

**"¡Ja! ¡Quisieras!"- le dije ofendida y sarcásticamente- "Bueno, a lo que venías"**

**"Ah, sí. Scorpius, tenemos que hablar contigo sobre algo delicado"- le dijo Draco mirándolo, él asintió.**

**"Vamos al comedor"- les dije.**

**Caminamos al comedor. Me senté en la silla principal, a mi lado se sentó Draco y frente a él se sentó Scorpius. Draco se aclaró la garganta y Scorpius lo miraba con atención.**

**"Scorpius, quiero que me prometas algo"- le pidió Draco seriamente, él asintió- "Quiero que escuches con atención y por ningún motivo te enojes ni conmigo ni con tu mami"**

**"Está bien"- respondió dulcemente.**

**"Bebé. ¿Recuerdas que mami te dijo que Draco y yo éramos amigos en la escuela?"- le pregunté y él asintió- "Bueno, mami y Draco eran más que amigos, éramos noviecitos en el colegio. Nos queríamos muchísimo y vivimos muchas cosas pero siempre estuvimos juntos en todo momento…"- dije intentando que mi voz no se quebrara. Respire profundo y Draco me tomo la mano, lo mire y me sonrió.**

**"Yo quise mucho a tu mamá, la ame con toda mi alma. De ese amor salió un hermoso tesoro que eres tú"- le dijo Draco a Scorpius. Mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir- "Yo soy tu papi"**

**Trague saliva al escuchar lo que él dijo.**

**"¿Tú eres mi papi?"- le pregunto Scorpius confundido.**

**"Sí, soy tu papá"- le respondió.**

**"¿Y por qué no estabas con nosotros?"-le pregunto. Draco me miró a mi y yo a él nerviosa.**

**"Lo que pasa, bebé, es que tu papá no sabía que estabas aquí"- le intente explicar- "Tuvimos un mal entendido, nos peleamos y nos separamos…"**

**"Tienes que entender que tu mamá no sabía qué hacer. Ella lo hizo por amor a mí, no quería que yo dejara el estudio, quería que yo estudiara y trabajara de lo que yo quisiera"- le respondió Draco, le mire asombrada porque pensé que tendría que decirle que yo no le dije nada porque simplemente no quise. Le sonreí aliviada.**

**"¿Eso es cierto, mami?"- me pregunto Scorpius.**

**"Sí, algún entenderás las razones pero ahora no porque eres muy pequeño"- le respondí- "Tu papá te ama y está feliz de tenerte en su vida, tienes que aceptarlo y responderle con ese amor"**

**"¿Entonces se van a casar para que vivamos juntos?"- nos pregunto.**

**"Verás, papá tiene su vida. Papá tiene novia y es muy simpática, seguro te caerá bien"- le respondí. Mire a Draco devolviéndole el favor. Me cuesta hablar de esa.**

**"Pero si ustedes me tienen a mi deben casarse. Así como tía Hermione y tío Ron"- nos respondió.**

**"No podemos. Papá tiene su vida y es libre de hacer lo que quiera y nosotros debemos aceptarla"- le respondí. Las lágrimas me salieron profusamente, casi no podía respirar. Era imposible para mí permanecer como si nada.**

**Me levante de la mesa de golpe y ambos me miraron extrañados.**

**"Es hora de que te vayas con tu padre."- le dije a Scorpius seriamente- "Lo regresas a las 7:00P.M."**

**"¿Mami, qué…?"- intento preguntar Scorpius pero me fui no podía más.**

**Me dirigí a mi recamara y azote la puerta. Puse mi espalda contra la puerta llorando y caí en mis rodillas, cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos y llore desesperada. Saque mi varita y puse un hechizo silenciador para que nadie me escuchara.**

**Perspectiva de Draco:**

**"Creo que debemos irnos"- le dije a Scorpius, le tendí mi mano para que la tomara y lo hizo. Caminamos hacia la entrada.**

**"¿Pero y mami?"- me pregunto preocupado.**

**"Ella necesita descansar, es un tema delicado para ella pero estará bien"- le dije mientras mi chofer nos abría la puerta y entramos - "Si quieres podemos comprarle algo que la haga sentir mejor. ¿Te gustaría?"**

**"Oh, sí. Sería buena idea, a ella le gustan los chotolates"- me respondió**

**"¿Chotolates?"- le dije riendo.**

**"Sí, chotolates rellenos de vino de sauco"- me respondió.**

**"Oh, ya sé cuales. Los finos que venden en Honeyduke"- le respondí.**

**Pasamos por Hogsmeade y fuimos a Honeyduke. Scorpius tomo todos los caramelos inimaginables que encontró y los echo en su caldero, le advertí que sólo podía llevar algunos a su casa y que los demás los comeríamos en la mía porque Lidia podría tener un ataque. **

**Cuando terminamos de comprar los dulces de Lidia y Scorpius, nos fuimos directo a mi casa. Él venía desenvolviendo una rana de chocolate y saltó a mi pierna, di un brinco del susto.**

**"¡WOW! ¡Saltan!"- exclamó emocionado- "¡Atrápala, papá!"**

**"Oh, sí."- dije dudoso, la tome con ambas manos y ya estaba sin moverse- "Ellas solo dan un salto y no se mueven más"**

**"¡Mira! ¡Mami en la tarjeta!"- me dijo mirando a su mamá. Tome la tarjeta y en el reverso salía una historia breve de cómo salvo al mundo, al final decía que tenía un hijo llamado Scorpius con el mago Draco Malfoy.**

**"Tu nombre también sale"- le dije y se lo mostré.**

**Llegamos a la casa y él seguía comiéndose su rana de chocolate. Bajamos tomados de las manos y en la otra llevaba su caldero lleno de las cosas que compramos y la caja de chocolates envueltos en un papel de regalo para Lidia.**

**La puerta se abrió y salió Astoria de la casa sonriendo.**

**"¡Hola! Asique tú debes ser Scorpius. Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti"- le dijo Astoria sonriendo, extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo pero él se apartó.**

**"¿Quién es ella?"- me pregunto.**

**"Ella es mi novia, Astoria"- le respondí- "No seas grosero y dale un abrazo"**

**Scorpius le abrazo pero se apartó de una vez, debe ser difícil para él. Ella no le dio importancia y me dio un beso en los labios.**

**"Vengan, hice de comer. Supe que te gusta mucho la pasta con queso"- le dijo Astoria.**

**"Sí, me gusta"- le respondió Scorpius.**

**"Bueno, no debe saber a la que te hace tu mamá pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo"- le volvió a decir dulcemente Astoria a Scorpius.**

**"Gracias, amor"- le agradecí dándole un beso en los labios- "¿Cómo se dice, Scorpius?"**

**"Gracias"- le respondió dudoso.**

**Pasamos al comedor y Scorpius se comió su chocolate lo más rápido que pudo para almorzar. Ella y yo comimos otra cosa pero él comió su pasta con queso. Comida de niños pero nunca había oído de esa comida.**

**"Es comida muggle, amor"- me comento por lo bajito Astoria.**

**"Ah"- dije. Se me olvidaba que él convivio muchos años en el mundo muggle y con muggles.**

**"Veo que compraron muchas golosinas"- dijo Astoria mirando a Scorpius- "Oh, esos son chocolates rellenos de…"**

**"Sí"- respondió Scorpius sin mirarla.**

**"¿Son para mí?"- le pregunto**

**"No, son para mi mami. Mi papi se las compro porque está desanimada"- le respondió. Astoria me miro enojada.**

**"Ah, se las compraste a su mami"- me dijo molesta.**

**"Después te explico"- le respondí molesto.**

**Al terminar de comer, Astoria y yo nos pusimos en el jardín a llenar algunas invitaciones a mano y reparas la lista mientras que Scorpius jugaba con su pista de autos encantados. **

**"Quiero hacer pipí"- me dijo poniéndose frente a mi, palidecí.**

**"Ok, bueno ve al baño"- le respondí.**

**"Mi mami siempre me acompaña porque a veces me dan ganas de otra cosa" - me respondió.**

**"¿Q-q-qué otra cosa?"- le pregunte espantado. Yo no voy a limpiarle eso.**

**Astoria dejo las invitaciones a un lado y me fulmino con la mirada. Tomo la mano de Scorpius.**

**"Ven, yo te llevo. Tu padre es muy delicado"- le dijo burlonamente. Scorpius rio.**

**Cuando regresaron ella no volvió a las invitaciones. Se concentró en Scorpius, incluso me ignoró toda la distancia. Él la estaba aceptando poco a poco y ella cada vez se enamoraba más y más de él. **

**Al terminar el día lo llevé a su casa, me abrió la señora Tate y me dijo que Lidia estaba algo indispuesta, que no había salido de su recamara ni para almorzar. Me preocupe asique decidí subir las escaleras a zancadas. Intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba trancada asique la derribe con mi hombro. Ella se despertó de su sueño y estaba con los ojos hinchados.**

**"¿Qué?"- me pregunto ida.**

**"Sólo me aseguraba que estuvieras bien"- le dije molesto- "Me preocupaste"**

**Ella se calzó sus zapatillas de noche y se acomodó su camisón de seda negro, se acercó a mi.**

**"No debes preocuparte por nada"- me dijo con la voz apagada.**

**La abracé y ella se echo a llorar en mi pecho. Fue como si volviera a la época en que la consolaba cuando se desesperaba, le acaricie el cabello mientras ella sacaba todo de su sistema.**

**"Está bien, está bien"- le dije mientras ella lloraba. Me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y quede petrificado, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago.**

**"Es que no pensé que le dijeras eso... pensé que tendría que decirle todo y me odiaría"- dijo llorando. **

**La aparte de mi pecho y la tome por la quijada para que levantara la mirada, sus hermosos ojos almendrados me miraron vidriosos llenos de lágrimas, le sonreí y le sequé las lágrimas.**

**"No tienes de qué preocuparte"- le respondí- "Somos sus padres y debemos apoyarnos. Ese niño te adora, ahora baja y mira la sorpresa que te trajo"- le dije.**

**Ella me sonrio y se acomodó el cabello un poco. Bajo las escaleras y yo la seguí por detrás, Scorpius estaba en la sala con la señora Tate mostrandole todo lo que compramos y riendo. Él alzó la mirada y vio a su madre que se acercaba a él. Ella le beso su frente y él le enseñaba todo lo que compró. **

**Lidia me miro a los ojos y me sonrió. Me fui antes de que pasara algo.**


	62. Es tan dificil tenerte tan cerca

**Perspectiva de Draco:**

**Cuando regresé a casa, Astoria me esperaba en la recamara con su camisón puesto y los brazos cruzados, se veía algo molesta. **

**"¿Qué pasó ahora?"- le pregunte mirándola, estaba hastiado de esto.**

**"¿Ahora le compras chocolates a Lidia porque está deprimida?"- me pregunto enojada. Solté un bufido de cansancio y me dirigí al baño pero deje la puerta abierta- "¡Vamos, Draco! ¡Responde! ¿Por qué rayos le compras chocolates a ella porque está deprimida? Que yo sepa tiene novio"**

**¿Novio? ¿Cómo que tiene novio? Me detuve de golpe al oír esa palabra y cerré el grifo, tome la toalla y me seque la cara, salí a la recamara.**

**"¿Cómo dices?"- le pregunte con curiosidad.**

**"Oh, sí. ¿No lo sabías? Lidia tiene novio, sale con Finnigan"- me respondió sarcásticamente. Estúpido Finnigan cara pecosa- "¿Acaso te importa?"**

**"¡Claro que me importa!"- exclame molesto, ella alzó una ceja y abrió los ojos como platos. Metí la pata.- "Es que, pues, ella me hizo un escandalo por ti. Decía que tú no debías compartir con Scorpius pero entonces ahora resulta que tiene nueva conquista y él sí puede convivir con ese estúpido"- mentí. Astoria se calmó.**

**"¿Ella dijo eso? ¿Por qué?"- me pregunto preocupada- "Yo amo a Scorpius. Es imposible no amarlo"**

**"Lo sé, cariño, lo sé"- dije acercándome a ella para abrazarla- "Pero ya ves como es. Es lógico que se preocupe con quién convive su hijo, es una madre sobreprotectora. Cuando te toque serás igual o peor"- le dije separándome de ella y sonriéndole.**

**"Seré peor si planeas irte de mi lado"- me amenazó.**

**"No digas tonterías"- le respondí riendo- "Venga, deja tu preocupación. Le compre chocolates porque Scorpius se preocupó por ella, se puso mal cuando le explicamos todo porque la encubrí en parte"**

**"¿La encubriste?"- me pregunto con curiosidad mientras yo iba al closet a sacar mi pijama.**

**"Sí, no quiero que él piense mal de su madre. Ella no hizo nada malo, o sea sí pero a la vez no. Sólo quería que yo fuera feliz contigo pero tampoco quise decirle eso porque si no te odiaría a ti también y a mí"**

**"Ah"- dijo con la voz apagada mientras se metía en la cama.**

**Me puse el pijama y entré en la cama con Astoria, ella seguía pensativa. Le di un beso en los labios y le sonreí.**

**"Mañana debes levantarte temprano. Tu madre quiere que vayas a comprar el vestido"- le dije.**

**"Oh, sobre eso. Quiere que vayamos a Francia y me ausentaré por cuatro días. ¿Estarás bien?"- me pregunto.**

**"Claro, soy un excelente novio. Ve y diviértete"- le dije dándole un beso en la frente y le guiñe un ojo.**

**Apagamos la luz con un hechizo y nos acostamos a dormir, ese día no hicimos el amor pero ella me busco en la madrugada con sus manos, me hice el dormido. No estaba de humor para nada, no podía dejar de pensar en que Lidia tenía una relación con el imbécil de Finnigan y no me dijo nada. ¿Cómo le puede gustar ese tipo? No es guapo, no tiene dinero, no es de buena familia. ¿Qué le ve? ¿Por qué insisten en estar juntos? Ni siquiera es muy culto ni tiene modales y no es elegante. ¿Qué tiene él que no tengo yo? ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Deja de pensar estupideces, Draco Malfoy! Mejor me puse a dormir y caí rendido.**

**El lunes fui a trabajar como usualmente hago, saludé a Florence quien me pregunto cómo me fue con Scorpius y me pidió que debo llevarlo para que ella le conozca porque está hermoso. Le di algunas cosas que debía hacer y me metí en mi oficina a trabajar.**

**Baje al almorzar, me encontré con Blaise. **

**"¿Finnigan y Lidia? ¿Pero qué le ve?"- me dijo burlándose- "No tiene dónde caerse muerto… creo"**

**"No lo sé, no es muy rico, no tanto como ella y no sé qué carajo le ve a ese tipo"- inquirí molesto.**

**"¿Celoso? Oh, sabía que sí. Sabía que si Lidia aparecía ibas a caer rendido a sus pies"- dijo Blaise apuntándome con su tenedor, lo mire molesto.**

**"Deja de hacer eso, es vergonzoso"- le dije molesto, él rio.**

**"Ya en serio, Draco. Mira la tipa está para comérsela y Astoria que coma un poco más y no se verá nada mal. Puedes tenerlas a las dos"- me dijo murmurando y acercándose a mí- "No seas estúpido, Draco. Que no daría yo por tener a ese tremenda mujerona como Lidia en mi cama cada vez que quiera y a Astoria esperándome en casa"**

**"¡Te prohíbo que hables así de Lidia!"- exclame dándole un puñetazo a la mesa.**

**"¿Defendiste a Lidia en vez de a tu mujer?"- me pregunto sarcásticamente Blaise- "Viejo, te veo mal"**

**¿Defendí a Lidia y a Astoria no? Debo ser más precavido. Terminamos de almorzar y regresé a mi oficina, me encerré en ella y no dejaba de pensar en Lidia. ¡No podía concentrarme! De repente tocaron a la puerta.**

**"Pase"- dije, la cabeza de Florence se asomo por la puerta.**

**"Señor, es la señorita Lidia"- me dijo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, me puse nervioso.**

**"Q-que pase"- le ordene. Me acomode el cabello y me revise que no tuviera ningún frijolazo en el diente.**

**Lidia apareció elegantemente, se veía hermosa con esos pantalones pitillos, sus zapatos de tacón y esa hermosa blusa beige que cargaba. Sus ojazos parpadeaban lentamente y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus finos labios. Ladeo su cabeza para acomodar su cortina de pelo negro y me volvió a sonreír. Quedé anonadado.**

**"Hola, te traje los papeles"- me dijo sonriéndome. **

**"Ho-hola. Sí gracias"- dije poniéndome de pie y me acerqué a ella para saludarla. **

**La tome por la cintura y me acerque para darle un beso en los labios pero ella me lo iba a dar en la mejilla. Soltamos una risa de vergüenza cuando vimos que la costumbre aún estaba.**

**"Lo siento, es la costumbre"- le dije riendo apenado, ella se sonrojó.**

**"No, está bien. Tenemos que hacerlo bien"- me respondió con una sonrisa amable. Me abrazó y yo también a ella.**

**Nos separamos apenados y nos miramos por unos momentos.**

**"¿No me invitas a sentarme?"- me pregunto sonriendo.**

**"Oh, sí, sí. Cierto. Ven siéntate"- le dije señalándole la salita que tengo en mi oficina.**

**Ella camino frente a mi ladeando sus caderas, caminaba elegantemente pero ella no se daba cuenta de eso, era natural en ella. Se sentó y me miro dulcemente.**

**"¿Quieres algo de beber?"- le pregunte nervioso.**

**"No, estoy bien"- me dijo.**

**Me senté junto a ella y le sonreí nervioso.**

**"Entonces, ¿cómo va todo con Scorpius?"- le pregunté- "Espero no te haya molestado que le haya comprado juguetes y golosinas"**

**"No, para nada pero no le compres demasiadas porque no dejó dormir a nadie en la casa de tanta energía"- me respondió riendo, reí con ella porque me lo imagine.**

**Se hizo un silencio incómodo por unos momentos, ella bajo la mirada y yo no sabía qué decir. Se acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja y sonrió al ver que la miraba, era perfecta.**

**"Asique, te traje los papeles del cambio de apellido"- me dijo rompiendo el hielo.**

**"Ah, sí. Gracias"- le agradecí.**

**"¿Cómo va todo con la boda?"- me pregunto, su sonrisa se borro de sus labios.**

**"Creo que bien, no sé es que no estoy metido en eso. Sólo sé que Astoria se fue a Francia a comprar su vestido"- le respondí seriamente.**

**"Ah, que bien"- me respondió con la voz apagada.**

**"Asique, ¿tú y Finnigan de nuevo?"- le pregunte, intente ocultar mi molestia pero creo que fue imposible.**

**"Sí, en eso andamos"- me respondió cortante. Se levanto del sillón de golpe- "Bueno, me voy para que continúes con tus cosas"**

**"¡No!"- exclame intentando detenerla, la tome por la muñeca y ella se giro extrañada- "Es decir, no tengo nada que hacer, salgo en media hora. Si quieres podemos tomar un café o algo"**

**"No"- me respondió tirando de su muñeca- "No es buena idea"**

**"¿Acaso Finnigan te lo prohibió? ¿Está celoso de mí?"- pregunte sarcásticamente.**

**"Para nada, él no me prohíbe nada. Más bien es por tu prometida, otro anuncio en El Profeta y te corta. Además, no soy de ese tipo de chicas que la prometida se va y aprovecha la situación"- me respondió ofendida.**

**"O sea que estás pensando en aprovecharte de la situación"- le dije alzando una ceja y acercándome a ella. Lidia se tensó y bajo la mirada nerviosa como buscando una respuesta.**

**"¡Jamás pensaría en algo contigo!"- exclamó alzando la mirada y muy enojada**

**"Eso no pensabas cuando estábamos en Hogwarts"- le dije lo más sensual que pude para que recordara todas esas noches que estuvimos juntos.**

**"¡Eso! ¡Eso fue pasado! Hace milenios, tú tienes a tu prometida y yo a mi novio"- me dijo molesta acercándose más a mí cada vez que hablaba, sonreí maliciosamente.**

**"Uy, tu _novio_"- dije sarcásticamente enfatizando la última palabra y reí- "¡Sabes que él no se compara con lo que soy yo!"**

**"Pues déjame decirte que no, no se compara… ¡Es mejor!"- me respondió molesta. Sentí una punzada en el estómago pero eso no me iba a parar, sé cuando ella miente.**

**"¡Mientes! Ese pendejo no te ha tocado ni un mechón de tu cabello"- le respondí enojado.**

**"Eso crees tú"- me dijo burlonamente.**

**No podía con esto. Fuera verdad o mentira no podía siquiera pensar en que ese estúpido toco a Lidia, mi Lidia. No puedo imaginar a ese dos besándose, gimiendo, haciéndolo, ese estúpido recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, esos centímetros que yo hice míos. ¡Basta!**

**"¿Te revuelcas con Finnigan?"- le pregunte enojadísimo.**

**¡PLAF!**

**Me dio una cachetada que hizo que mi rostro se girara y mi cabello se desacomodo cayendo sobre mi rostro. Ardía. Gire mi rostro y vi que sus hermosos ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos y a inundarse de lágrimas.**

**"¡Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo!"- me dijo enojadísima casi sollozando. Sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, me sentí mal, me extralimite con ella.**

**"Lidia, lo- lo siento… no debí"- intente disculparme.**

**"¡Y pensar que vine hasta aquí para esto! ¡Buscando una pinche excusa para verte y agradecerte por todo! ¡¿Para esto?! ¡¿Para que me llames puta?!"-gritaba enojada mientras sus lágrimas corrían por su hermoso y delicado rostro.**

**¿Ella quería verme? **

**"¡No! Yo nunca quise decir eso… es sólo que…"- intente decir desesperado para que ella no se fuera.**

**"¿Qué que? ¿Ah? ¿Qué querías decir? ¡Explícate! ¡Vamos!"- exclamó enojada.**

**"¡Es sólo que no puedo tolerar pensar en que otro te toque! ¡Otro que no sea yo!"- grite atropelladamente. No pude contenerme más.**

**"Y yo si debo tolerar que te revolcabas con Astoria en mis narices, ¿verdad?"-me respondió decepcionada.**

**"¡Fue un error! ¡Un estúpido error!"- intenté explicarle desesperado, casi rogando.**

**"¿Y Pansy Parkinson?"- comenzó a preguntar sacando la lista- "¿Y quién sabe quién más?"**

**"Lidia, fue una estupidez. Ella amenazo con decirle a Voldemort que tú eras partidaria de Potter y debía protegerte costara lo que costara"- le explique.**

**"Tengo que irme. Scorpius está con Hermione, está a semanas de dar a luz y no quiero que le siga molestando"- me dijo recobrándose.**

**"Lidia, yo solamente quiero hacer las cosas bien, por favor. Por nosotros, por nuestro hijo"- le dije tomándola de la mano y la acerqué a mis labios, le bese su mano y ella me miro asombrada.**

**"No te preocupes"- me dijo retirando su hermosa mano- "Será como si nada hubiera pasado"- volvió a decir forzando una sonrisa- "Que tengas un buen día, Draco".**

**Me dijo sonriéndome forzadamente y se fue. Por instinto intente tomarla por la mano pero ella fue rápida y no pude alcanzarla. Es tan difícil, tenerte tan cerca pero tan lejos. La amo y me duele, la amo, la amo, la amo. ¡Quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos! ¡Decirte lo mucho que te amo! **

**¿Por qué me metí en esto con Astoria? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la besé ese día? ¿Por qué me dejé llevar? Pensar que me costaría tantos años y más venideros.**

**La amo y no me detendré.**


	63. París y rosa roja

**Perspectiva de Astoria:**

**Estaba en el hotel con mi madre en la ciudad de París, habíamos recién llegado a nuestra lujosa recamara tras un largo y extenuante viaje, cuando viajas con mi madre sabrás de lo que hablo. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y quedamos boquiabiertas, lujo y esplendor por donde yo mirara. Estaba decorado exquisitamente tipo Louis XVI, elegantes sillones y muebles de madera, cortinas de las más finas telas, jarrones pintados a mano y hermosas rosas blancas, un candelabro en la sala, tenía dos cuartos majestuosos y cada uno con su baño, un comedor finísimo y un balcón espectacular.**

**"Vaya, es hermoso"- le dije a mi madre pero ella seguía con su mirada arrogante.**

**"Bueno, lo mereces"- me respondió con aires de grandeza- "¿Te dio dinero para el botones?"- me pregunto mirándome por encima del hombro.**

**"Sí"- le respondí enojada rodando mis ojos- "Él me da todo lo que pido, incluso me da todo lo que pidas y ha pagado por todo lo que traes puesto"- le regañe y ella me fulmino con la mirada.**

**"No frente a la servidumbre"- murmuro enojada y ofendida arrastrando las palabras. Solté un bufido en desaprobación.**

**Camine hacia el botones quien nos acomodaba las maletas en los cuartos, se paró frente a la puerta y me hizo una reverencia.**

**"Listo, señorita Greengrass. ¿Algo más?"- me pregunto amablemente.**

**"No, es todo. Gracias, aquí tienes"- le dije tendiéndole la mano con 30 galeones, me sonrió y los tomo.**

**"Es muy amable"- me dijo haciendo una reverencia y se fue cerrando la puerta.**

**Cuando el botones se fue, me dirigí a mi cuarto para descansar un poco. En medio de la enorme y majestuosa cama había una rosa roja con una nota a un costado, me acerqué y olí la rosa. Tome la note y me dispuse a leerla.**

**Espero hayas tenido un excelente viaje y tu madre no te haya dado problemas… al menos no tantos. Recuerda, gasta lo que quieras que todo está cubierto.**

**Te amo,**

**Draco Malfoy.**

**Sonreí al terminar de leer la carta que mi prometido me dejo y la abracé suspirando como una niña tonta. Tocaron a la puerta y me gire para ver quién era.**

**"¡Me asustaste!"- exclame al ver a mi madre parada debajo del marco de la puerta.**

**"Tenemos cita en la boutique. Sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde a ningún lado"- me dijo de forma arrogante.**

**"Ya voy"- le respondí. Deje la rosa en la cama y la acompañe.**

**Draco había arreglado todo con el transporte y fuimos en una elegante limosina encantada negra hacia la boutique más exclusiva del mundo mágico francés. El viaje hacia la boutique fue incómodo, mi madre se la pasó hablando de cómo la Pansy Parkinson se casó con un sangre limpia que le es infiel con toda mujer que tenga piernas y camine, y cómo ella le es infiel de igual manera.**

**Al llegar a la elegante boutique de vestidos de novias, nos recibió una elegante mujer delgada, blanca como la cal, cabello rubio y lo llevaba en un peinado alto y elaborado, ojos azul ciego y facciones muy delicadas. Vestía muy elegante toda de negro y nos recibió con una gran sonrisa, como si nos esperaban de hace años.**

**"¡Bienvenidas!"- exclamo al vernos- "Las recibiremos con champagne, el mejor de la campiña francesa, y algunos macaroons"**

**"Muchas gracias, champagne para ambas pero no macaroons para ella. Está a dieta"- respondió mi madre mientras se quitaba los guantes de sus manos.**

**"Oh, pero no lo necesita. Está delgada y divina, como toda novia de primavera"- dijo intentando ser amable- "Síganme. Monsieur Malfoy nos avisó que vendrían y hemos apartado los mejores vestidos de toda la boutique… espero sean de tu agrado"- volvió a decir dirigiéndose a mí, sonreí tímidamente.**

**"Perfecto"- respondió mi madre mientras caminábamos detrás de la joven.**

**Entramos a un salón amplio, finamente decorado con piso de mármol rosado pálido, las paredes estaban pintadas a mano en colores malvas y hermosos estampados color oro. En el medio había un pequeño círculo que hacia como de una tarima en la cual en pocos minutos me subiría para enseñar mi vestido** **para ser admirada y le hagan los respectivos arreglos con la varita. **

**Al fondo habían dos vestidores amplios con hermosas cortinas de organza, uno de ellos se encontraba repleto de vestidos, y alrededor habían espejos de madera dorada que nos rodeaba para admirar el vestido con más detalle. **

**Inmediatamente mi madre miraba los vestidos seleccionando el que a ella le gustara, la vendedora nos observaba con detenimiento y comenzó a hablar en francés con mi madre supongo que del vestido. Me acerque tímidamente a ver los vestidos y comencé a tocarlos con los dedos para sentir la tela.**

**"¿Y cómo vas con Draco?"- me pregunto sin despegar la mirada de los vestidos.**

**"Estamos bien"- le respondí con la voz apagada, intentando concentrarme en los vestidos.**

**"¿Y ese niño? Su hijo ¿Te da problemas?"- me volvió a preguntar.**

**"No, para nada"- le volví a responder esta vez fulminándola con la mirada.**

**"Querida, debes tener cuidado con esa… esa Lidia. Sabes que tuvieron un pasado muy fuerte y puedo intuir que ambos sienten algo"- me dijo deteniéndose en seco y mirándome.**

**"¿De qué hablas?"- le pregunté confundida- "Él me prometió que todo está bien y que ella no le ha dicho nada ni insinuado nada"**

**"Astoria, no seas tan inocente. Tienes que aprender a cómo retener a ese hombre, es una presa que toda cazadora quiere"- me dijo molesta casi regañandome- "¡Eres muy tonta para esto! Quizás tu hermana tenga razón"**

**"Madre, sabes que estás jugando con fuego"- le advertí molesta.**

**"¡Tienes que asegurar tu futuro! ¡No seas insolente!"- me alzó la voz mirando para ambos lados- "Y no me alces la voz en público"**

**"¡Tú futuro, querrás decir!"- le respondí enojadísima- "¡Tú me metiste en esto! Por si no lo recuerdas, él ha pagado por mis estudios, tus caprichos e incluso los caprichos de mi hermana. ¿Se te olvida? Gracias a él ustedes pagan sus deudas"**

**"¡Pero tu padre nos dejó demasiadas deudas!"- me gritó- "¿No lo entiendes? Si esa trepadora de Lidia se entromete entre Draco y tú, nuestro futuro, nuestro dinero y nuestra familia se irá a la ruina. ¡Busca la manera para que esa estúpida y su mocoso no se entrometan!"**

**"¡Scorpius no tiene la culpa!"- le respondí enojada- "¡Amo a Draco! ¡Y su hijo no tiene la culpa!"**

**"No lo vuelvo a repetir. No me falles"- me amenazó tomándome del brazo violentamente.**

**De repente las puertas del salón se abrieron y entró la encargada, mi madre me soltó.**

**"¿Listas para medirse vestidos?"- nos preguntó sonriendo. Mi madre la miro y le sonrió fingiendo.**

**"Claro"- le respondió.**

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

**Me encontraba sentada en mi despacho cuando la puerta se abrió, alcé la mirada y era Seamus con un ramo de tulipanes rosados en sus manos. Me sonreía de forma infantil, con una chispa en sus ojos que nunca había visto. Se acercó a mí y me tomo de las manos. Puso el ramo a un lado del escritorio.**

**"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, amor?"- le pregunte sorprendida y sonriendo.**

**De repente, me obligó a ponerme de pie y me tomo de la cintura haciendo que mi cuerpo estuviera completamente pegado al suyo, examino mis ojos sonriendo dulcemente y me besó. Me dejé llevar por su beso tan dulce y delicado, nos acariciamos los labios por unos momentos, hundió su mano en mi cabello detrás de la nuca y con la otra mano me sostenía la cintura. Nos separamos para recobrar el aliento y solté una risita tonta.**

**"¿Qué, amor?"- le volví a preguntar.**

**"Pues, tengo que darte una noticia"- me dijo pero su rostro cambió- "No estaré en Inglaterra por 5 días, voy a Irlanda pero prometo que te daré una gran sorpresa cuando llegue"**

**"¿Y por qué te vas?"- le pregunte con curiosidad mientras tomaba mis flores y las olí.**

**"Porque tengo que ir a resolver un asunto del ministerio y aprovecharé para visitar a mi madre. De hecho me quedaré en casa de mis padres mientras estoy allá"- me respondió.**

**"¿Me escribirás?"- le pregunte**

**"¡Claro! Todos los días te enviaré mi lechuza"- me respondió dándome otro beso en los labios.**

**"¿Qué hacen?"- pregunto una vocecita detrás de nosotros. Giré la cabeza y era Scorpius.**

**"¡Qué asco! ¡Busquen cuarto!"- exclamó Ron a su lado.**

**"¡Ron! ¡No hables así frente al niño!"- le regañé. Seamus comenzó a reír- "¿Qué haces aquí?"- le pregunte.**

**"¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Vengan, rápido! ¡Es Hermione, dio a luz!"- exclamó feliz.**

**"¡Oh, por Merlín!"- exclame de la emoción y corrí a abrazarlo, me abalancé a él y le abracé.**

**"Felicidades, amigo"- le felicitó Seamus estrechando su mano y dándole un leve abrazo.**

**"Bueno, ella te está esperando. ¡Es hermosa!"- exclamó.**

**Nos dirigimos al hospital muggle. Los padres de Hermione nos recibieron emocionados, estaban todos los Weasleys y la pareja de los Potter, Ginny tenía su ropita de maternidad. En la cama estaba Hermione con Rose en brazos, alzó la mirada y me sonrió, le respondí la sonrisa y le besé la frente.**

**Sostenía a ese hermoso repollito de mejillas rosadas y cabello naciente rojo. Definitivamente había heredado el gen Weasley, pero los ojos color café eran definitivamente de Hermione. Suspiré al ver que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido y habíamos vivido tantas cosas. De solo pensar que yo pase por esto pero las circunstancias fueron diferentes.**

**"¡Oh, es hermosa!"- exclame mientras tenía a Scorpius tomado de la mano.**

**El pequeño Scor se paro en puntitas para ver mejor a la bebe y su tía Hermione.**

**"Tía Hermione. ¿Ella es mi novia?"- le pregunto apenas vio a Rose. Todos rieron con el comentario inocente.**

**"Vaya, a ella si la va a querer de novia y a mí como me rechazo"- dijo Ginny riendo.**

**"Eres muy pequeño para pensar en novias"- le dije en voz baja.**

**"¡Pero tú tienes uno! Y se dan besos apasionados y todo"- dijo en voz alta, me sonrojé de inmediato.**

**"¡Scorpius!"- le tire de la mano regañandolo.**

**"Sí, yo soy testigo de esos besos"- dijo Ron con cara de asco.**

**"¡Por Merlín! ¡Cállate, Ron!"- lo regañó Hermione.**

**"¿Qué?"- dijo Ron, Hermione soltó un bufido.**

**Todos reían. Era vergonzoso.**


	64. Dulce y frenetica danza de cuerpos

**Perspectiva de Lidia:**

**Las horas transcurrieron y decidí quedarme a acompañar a Hermione mientras Ron se iba a su casa a asearse y a llevar a Scorpius con la señora Tate. Sólo nos quedamos Ginny, Hermione y yo en el cuarto haciéndole compañía, les tuve que contar lo de Draco.**

**"¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!"- exclamó Hermione horrorizada cubriendo su boca**

**"¿Para qué fuiste allá?"- me pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.**

**"No sé, es que había algo en mi que me pedía ir… ¡No sé! ¡Oh, es tan confuso!"- exclame desesperada intentando explicarles.**

**"¡Lidia! Estás jugando con fuego"- me regañó Hermione.**

**"Sabes que Malfoy te engaño dos veces. No puedes seguir así"- dijo Ginny preocupada- "Debes dejarlo ir"**

**"Es que no sé, se puso como celoso, como raro"- les respondí casi sin voz- "Estuvo a punto de besarme"- murmure.**

**"¡¿QUÉ?!"- exclamaron ambas, Hermione se llevó ambas manos a su boca.**

**"¡Pero no lo permití!"- les respondí atropelladamente antes que sacaran cualquier conclusión.**

**"¡Menos mal! ¡Sería el colmo!"-volvió a exclamar Hermione molesta.**

**"Hermione, no la juzgues"- le corrigió Ginny- "Pero cuéntanos bien"- volvió a decir dirigiéndose a mi.**

**"Ok. La cosa fue que él me empezó a reclamar sobre Seamus, que si me acostaba con él, que no tenía comparación con él, etc. Le di tremenda cachetada para que respete"- les explique y ellas me miraban atentas- "Pero luego, me tomo de las manos, me pidió perdón y que él sólo quería hacer las cosas bien, estuvo a punto de besarme pero me fui"- seguí diciendo pero con la voz apagada.**

**"¿Entonces… lo amas?"- me pregunto con curiosidad Ginny- "¿Sientes algo por el?"**

**"No… no creo… ¡No lo sé!"- dije desesperándome- "¿Por qué soy tan boba?"**

**"Lidia, no te culpo. Es decir…"- dijo Ginny al ver la mirada matadora de Hermione- "Ustedes vivieron muchas cosas juntos, lo amaste como a nadie y hasta tuviste un hijo con él… si eso me pasara con Harry, creo que moriría"**

**"No sé. A veces siento que muero cada vez que pienso en él y Astoria"- dije triste bajando la mirada al suelo.**

**"Entonces sí le amas"- dijo Hermione-"Si él siente lo mismo por ti, entonces no debería casarse con Astoria"**

**"Ese es el problema. No sé si me ama, él sigue con eso de la boda e incluso actúa feliz asique dudo que me ame… sólo quiere, ya saben"- les dije más triste aún- "Lo que todo hombre quiere al final"**

**En la noche regresé a casa a ver a mi Scorpius, quien dormía como un hermoso angelito en su cama, me acerqué a él y le di un beso en su frente. Me levante y baje las escaleras hacia la cocina, abrí la puerta y me encontré con una sorpresa.**

**"¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunte sorprendida y molesta. **

**"Oh, señorita, no pensé que le molestara"- respondió la señora Tate dejando una taza de té a un lado.**

**"No, no me molesta"- respondí de inmediato a la señora Tate- "Déjanos solos, por favor"**

**"Sí, señorita. Con permiso"-respondió y se fue.**

**"¿Entonces?"- le pregunte cruzándome de brazos esperando una respuesta.**

**"Sólo vine a ver a Scorpius porque sabía que estarías donde Granger"- me respondió- "Su bebé es noticia de primera plana, ¿sabías?"**

**"Corrección… Weasley, querrás decir, Hermione Weasley"- le corregí- "Sí, me quede a hacerle compañía y Ron accedió a traer a Scorpius de vuelta"**

**"Sí, yo sé. Me lo encontré cuando venía llegando"- me respondió- "En fin vine a eso y pues, esperaba encontrarte"**

**"¿Para qué?"- le pregunte con recelo.**

**"Sólo para charlar… como no quieres que nos vean en público"- me respondió haciéndose el inocente.**

**"No te hagas el inocentón conmigo, Draco. Dime bien qué quieres"- le volví a exigir.**

**"Primero siéntate. Venga, Lidia, no te hagas del rogar que yo no muerdo"- me respondió tomándome de la muñeca obligándome a sentarme a su lado y lo hice- "Segundo, ¿cómo estás?"- me pregunto cambiando su expresión a una dulce.**

**"Bien"- le respondí cortante. El contacto con su piel hacía estremecerme.**

**"Quería disculparme por haberme pasado contigo. Reaccioné mal y espero me perdones"- me dijo mirando fijamente su taza de té.**

**"Disculpas aceptadas"- le respondí.**

**"Quisiera que al menos intentáramos ser amigos, llevarnos bien y frecuentarnos"- me pidió mirándome profundamente a los ojos. Esos ojos grises son mi perdición, le mire los labios y luego regrese a sus ojos, podía perderme en ellos.**

**"¿Fre-frecuentarnos?"- le pregunte como si fuera una boba.**

**"Sí, salir a tomar un café, hablar de nuestras vidas y que pase lo que tú me permitas que pase"- me volvió a decir.**

**"Pero a Astoria no le va a gustar"-le dije con la voz apagada.**

**"Ella entenderá con el tiempo. Quiero aprender a ser tu amigo, estar contigo y no ponerme nervioso, tenerte a mi lado y no sentir que quiero tirarme encima de ti y violarte"- me dijo riendo. ¡Sí! ¡Tírate encima de mí! ¡Hazme lo que quieras! Pensé.**

**"No seas ridículo, Draco"- le dije riendo intentando sonar convincente.**

**"Pero lo que más quiero es… es… es no sentir nada cuando Finnigan y tú estén juntos"- me dijo mirando nuevamente a su taza de té.**

**"¿Por qué?"- le pregunte con dolor. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.**

**"Porque te amo"- me respondió mirándome directamente a los ojos que tenían un brillo especial. Mi corazón se aceleró, me sentía nerviosa, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, trague saliva y sentí un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo. ¿Me ama? ¿Me lo dijo así nada más?**

**"Draco…"- dije casi sin creerlo pero me interrumpió.**

**Se lanzó contra mí besándome con frenesí antes de decir alguna palabra, le respondí el beso, me deje llevar por sus caricias. Sus manos me tomaron por el rostro haciendo que el beso se tornara subidito de tono, su lengua invadió mi boca, me besaba con desesperación como si el mundo se estuviera acabando y este fuera el último beso que nos daríamos. Esos labios, los extrañe tanto durante este tiempo, sentí que me iba a desmayar o que me daría un infarto pero no me despegue de él.**

**Me levante de la silla sin despegarme de él y me imito. De pie nos besamos con profunda pasión, como si nada más existiera y no tuviéramos un solo compromiso con nadie. Sus labios se despegaron de los míos, yo jadeaba y él se dirigió a mi cuello posando besos dulces en él… gemí. Luego, subió al lóbulo de mi oreja y le dio leves mordiscos haciendo que me arqueara y gimiera, intenté cubrirme la boca para controlarme pero mis manos necias temblaban y me era casi imposible.**

**"Draco… no puedo"- le intente decir entre gemidos.**

** Él acerco su rostro al mío juntando nuestras frentes con los ojos cerrados. Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas y prácticamente jadeábamos por la falta de aire.**

**"Tú debiste haberme pegado hace tiempo y yo debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo"- me respondió con la voz ronca. **

**Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse por necesidad. Empezaron a correr lágrimas de mis ojos, intenté cerrarlos con fuerza pero fue inútil y cayeron en su mejilla. Él se separó de mis labios y beso mis lágrimas, me miro sonriéndome.**

**"Te amo, te amo, te amo"- me repetía con dolor.**

**"¿Por qué me haces esto?"- le pregunte llorando mientras rozábamos nuestros labios.**

**Volvió a besarme con desesperación, sólo nos acariciábamos los labios pero con mucha fuerza. Era doloroso, podía sentir mis labios hincharse pero eso no me detuvo. Él me tomo por la muñeca y corrió, le seguí, subimos las escaleras y abrió la puerta de mi recamara abruptamente.**

**Cuando llegamos cerré la puerta detrás de mí y él me tiro de la muñeca con fuerza, quedamos muy cerca. Respiro sobre mí mirándome profundamente. Sentía que mis piernas en cualquier momento cederían y caería al suelo. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y no podía controlarme.**

**Me tomó por la cintura con un brazo y su otra mano la hundió en mi cabello tirando de mí y me besó nuevamente, le respondí el beso. Esta vez me separe de él y lo tire en la cama, cayó sobre ella y puse mis piernas a los lados de su cadera, lo tome por la solapa de su camisa y le bese, él respondía gustosamente. **

**Metió sus manos en mi blusa acariciando mi espalda mientras le besaba, le bese el lóbulo de la oreja y jadeo de la excitación. Me soltó el sostén y saco sus manos de mi blusa para sacarla por mi cabeza, le ayude. Quedé sin nada encima y él se detuvo a mirarme por unos momentos, me sentí algo avergonzada. Quería cubrirme pero no lo hice, el continuo examinándome con la mirada sin verme a los ojos.**

**"Eres hermosa"- susurro admirándome los senos.**

**Se acercó a mí y los beso, arquee la espalda de la excitación y gemí ruidosamente, cubrí mis labios con las manos pero él me las retiro.**

**"Me gusta escucharte"- me dijo con la voz ronca- "No te preocupes, no escucharán nada"**

**Volvimos a unirnos en nuestros besos, no sé cómo pero Draco no llevaba ropa y yo tampoco. Admire su cuerpo delgado pero atlético, sus pectorales duros y su piel suave, mire más abajito y lo vi, desvié la mirada apenada porque tenía tiempo que no veía su parte masculina pero volví a mirarlo con curiosidad. Él sonrió de medio lado y alzó una ceja, con su brazo me acercó hacia él y me continuó mirando con picardía pero yo lo mire de manera dulce y ablando su expresión. Con mi dedo índice dibuje el contorno de sus labios y él cerró los ojos mientras lo hacía, cuando termine me lo beso y abrió sus ojos.**

**Se puso sobre mí de manera abrupta y yo jadee de la sorpresa, le sonreí y él a mí. Estaba lista, tomo el muslo de una de mis piernas acomodándolo mejor con su mano y nos unimos de la forma más placentera y necesitada posible, gemí al sentirlo con fuerza en mi interior.**

**Comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, al principio estaba controlado. Me aferre a sus hombros mientras seguíamos en ese vaivén hasta que de repente sentí algo frío en mi mejilla… era una lágrima. Hundí mi rostro en su hombro para que no lo notara.**

**"Draco, te- te amo"- dije con la voz ronca entre gemidos mientras él me devoraba a besos y mordidas en todo mi cuello.**

**"Yo… te… amo… más"- me respondió mientras me besaba los labios y los rozaba con su lengua.**

**Nos fundimos en la más dulce y frenética danza de cuerpos que haya existido, nos devoramos el uno al otro con tal frenesí que creí romper el vidrio de mi ventana o incluso la cama. Tantos años separados, tanta necesidad de tenerlo entre mis brazos. Le extrañaba, le necesitaba.**


	65. Entonces ¿será como una aventura?

**Perspectiva de Draco**

**Al día siguiente, desperté con los rayos del sol que brillaban sobre mi rostro, parpadee varias veces hasta acostumbrarme a la luz y poco a poco fui recobrando la vista. Sentí un leve aroma a vainilla y vi a mi lado abrazándome a Lidia con la sábana que sólo le cubría su cadera dejando a la exposición sus hermosos y delicados senos. No podía creerlo. ¡De verdad sucedió!**

**Sonreí al verla dormir tan pacíficamente a mi lado con una mano sobre mi pecho y desnuda por completo. Acaricie su cabello y ella se acomodó más sobre mí, abrió sus enormes ojos miel y me miro, sonrió dulcemente al verme a su lado. Se incorporó un poco.**

**"Buenos días, amor"- le salude con la voz un poco ronca y le acaricie su espalda.**

**"Buenos días"- me respondió de forma dulce pero con la voz algo ronca acomodándose el cabello detrás de su oreja.**

**Miro hacia abajo y noto que no tenía sábana, abrió sus ojos como platos y se cubrió asustada.**

**"¡Por Merlín! ¡Me he quedado dormida!"- exclamo asustada. La tome de su mano y la pose sobre mis labios para tranquilizarla.**

**"Tenemos todo el día"- le dije sonriéndole.**

**De repente las puertas de su recamara se abrieron de par en par. Ambos miramos asustados.**

**"¡Mami! ¡Mami!"- exclamó Scorpius corriendo emocionado, ella se cubrió más con la sábana. Scorpius se detuvo en seco- "¿Papi?"- pregunto confundido.**

**Nos miramos mutuamente, ella me fulmino con la mirada y salió de la cama con la sábana enredada en su cuerpo y yo me cubrí con el cobertor para no exponerme. **

**"Todo está bien, todo está bien"- dijo Lidia tomando a Scorpius de la mano nerviosa.**

**"¿Pero por qué papi está en tu cama? ¿Y desnudo? ¿Y tú también mami?"-dijo Scorpius apuntándome y luego mirándola confundido.**

**"Em, pues… verás… papá no tenía donde quedarse asique quiso venir con mami a…"- intento inventar ella nerviosa.**

**"Una pijamada. Papi y mami tienen una pijamada"- interrumpí para ayudarla. **

**"¿Y por qué no tienen ropa?"- pregunto Scorpius**

**"Bueno… ¡Ya! ¡Muchas preguntas!"- le regaño Lidia- "Ve donde la señora Tate a desayunar. Bajamos en seguida pero ni una sola palabra o… o… ¡o te castigo!"- amenazó Lidia. Yo quería reír pero me contuve.**

**"¿Se van a casar?"- pregunto Scorpius emocionado.**

**"¡No!"- respondió Lidia de golpe- "Ahora ve y en unos instantes te acompaño"**

**Scorpius salió de la recamara cabizbajo, ella cerró la puerta a su espalda. Cuando la puerta se cerró, rompí a carcajadas y ella me miro feo.**

**"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- me pregunto enojada acercándose con la sábana enredada en su delgado cuerpo. Yo seguía retorciéndome de la risa, no podía ni hablar.**

**"¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa?"- comenzó a decir y me calme- "¡Estamos arruinados! ¡Ahora él piensa que tú y yo nos casaremos! ¡Fuimos muy irresponsables!"- dijo mientras se ponía la ropa que estaba regada en el suelo.**

**Me levante de la cama dejando mi cuerpo descubierto y me acerqué a ella lentamente mientras ella danzaba bajo su sabana para que no la viera cambiarse de ropa.**

**"¡Todo compromiso que teníamos! ¡¿Ahora qué haremos?! ¡Esto no puede suceder más!"- exclamaba desesperada.**

**Tome su sábana que le cubría el cuerpo y la tire dejándola descubierta, sólo llevaba su ropa interior y su blusa sin sostén, se incorporó de golpe al ver que la sábana cayo. La tome de la muñeca y tire de ella acercándola a mi cuerpo desnudo. Ella miró hacia abajo, hacia mi virilidad y se mordió su labio inferior, reí.**

**"¿Quieres ver que si sucederá otra vez?"- le pregunte al oído, sentí como ella se estremeció con el roce de mis labios en su oreja.**

**"Es- es- esto no- no- no está bien"- intento decir con los ojos cerrados desviando su rostro antes de que posara mis labios sobre los suyos.**

**"Sólo déjate llevar"- dije respirando sobre su cuello, ella tembló con el contacto de mi aliento- "Por favor"**

**"Tengo que hacerle de comer a Scorpius"- dijo empujándome por el pecho con ambas manos.**

**Se fue a seguir poniendo ropa, yo me senté sobre la cama desnudo. Ella se miró en el espejo, me miro con dolor y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de su espalda. Quede solo en el cuarto pensando en lo que hicimos, cerré los ojos y las imágenes comenzaron a saltar en mi mente, cada centímetro de su piel, cada gemido que ella soltaba, cuando me clavaba sus uñas en mis hombros y las veces que gemía mi nombre.**

**Me levante de la cama, me vestí pensando en ella… la necesito. Baje las escaleras cuando termine, me dirigí al comedor. Ahí estaban, Scorpius comiendo tranquilamente su tostada francesa y Lidia mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más preciosa que existiera… y lo es, después de ella. **

**"¡Papi!"- exclamo Scorpius con la boca llena, le sonreí. Ella se giró para mirarme asombrada.**

**"Buenos días"- les salude con una sonrisa.**

**"¿Vas a comer? Mami hizo tostada fancesa"- dijo Scorpius con la boca llena.**

**"Scorpius, no se habla con la boca llena"- le corrigió dulcemente Lidia, él cerró su boquita y trago.**

**"Bueno, si tu madre me lo permite"- dije mirando a Lidia, ella me miro asombrada.**

**"¡C-claro! Siéntate, por favor"- dijo ella levantándose de la mesa- "Voy por más"- volvió a decir, me senté frente a Scorpius.**

**"Hazle caso a todo lo que te diga tu madre, siempre tiene la razón"- le dije guiñándole un ojo, él me sonrió y ella se sonrojo.**

**Ella se fue por un rato y cuando regresó, coloco la mesa para mí. Nos sentamos a desayunar juntos amenamente. Ella no menciono nada de lo que paso y Scorpius me preguntaba cómo era su madre en Hogwarts, respondí a todas sus preguntas. **

**Al terminar de desayunar me despedí de Scorpius para ir a casa, Lidia me siguió hasta la puerta. Me giré para quedar cara a cara, ella dio un paso para atrás pero se lo impedí rodeándola con un brazo su cintura atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo, le respire el cuello y ella se estremeció.**

**"Volveré. Espérame"- le dije al oído.**

**"No, esto no está bien. Estamos jugando con fuego"- me dijo intentando separarse de mí.**

**"Sí, y me encanta"- le volví a decir. **

**Pose mis labios sobre los suyos, hundí mi mano en su cabello negro brillante, acaricie sus labios de forma tierna y ella me respondió pero sentí que peleaba en su mente sobre lo que estaba bien o mal. Invadí su boca con mi lengua para distraerla y se soltó más, se relajó y me acariciaba mi lengua con la suya. Me separe de ella y la mire, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados, la examine mejor y tenía un chupete rojo en su cuello, sonreí.**

**Me fui a mi casa, desaparecí y aparecí de vuelta en mi recamara. Me desnude y fui directo a ducharme. Al salir de la ducha, me seque rápido y rodee mi cintura con la toalla. Mire mi espalda en el espejo y tenía leves rasguños de anoche, recordé por qué y sonreí. **

**Entre al closet, saque mi ropa y me la puse, peine mi cabello de la manera usual y baje las escaleras hacia mi despacho. Encontré mi escritorio lleno de cartas de Astoria. ¡Cierto! ¡Astoria! Solté un bufido de enojo. ¿Cómo pude olvidarla? Tome la más reciente y la abrí, se quejaba de que no le había respondido ninguna carta de ayer, sí estaba bien o qué, que le respondiera de inmediato o vendría para acá. ¡No! ¡Eso nunca! Tome el primer pergamino que encontré, me senté de una vez en mi silla y comencé a escribir de prisa. **

**Querida Astoria,**

**Todo está bien acá en casa, no te preocupes. Estaba ocupadísimo en la oficina con unas reuniones y tras eso, Blaise me necesitaba en un embrollo en el que se metió con una chica y algo de prueba de paternidad. Ya sabes cómo es él de irresponsable. **

**Amor, te extraño muchísimo. Espero tu madre no te esté dando lata y si lo hace, piérdete por ahí y vete de compras sin que te vea. **

**Te amo,**

**D.M.**

**Al terminar de escribir la carta, fui a la lechucería de mi mansión, tome la primera que vi y le entregue la carta, ella partió de inmediato. Mande otra lechuza al ministerio con una excusa que me encontraba mal y no podía asistir en los próximos 3 días. Conozco alguien en San Mungo que me hará una más formal con algo grave que no haya podido ir en 4 días.**

**En la noche, espere que fueran las 12:00 A.M. La hora en que Lidia debe estar en cama dormida, haré lo que antes cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y la sorprendía.**

**Aparecí en su recamara, ella estaba dormida con un libro sobre su pecho, la sábana debajo de ella, sus pies desnudos y delicados, les pase mi dedo índice acariciándolos y ella los movió un poco sin despertar. Llevaba un delicado y sexy camisón negro de seda y encaje por encima de la rodilla, su cabello largo sobre la almohada. **

**Me senté sobre la cama a un lado de ella, acaricie su rostro delicado y ella despertó, abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces hasta ver que era yo. Me sonrió dulcemente y puso una mano sobre mi muslo.**

**"Hola"- me saludo con la voz ronca. **

**Tome su libro y lo puse en el suelo, me incline sobre ella y la bese dulcemente, ella me respondió. Acariciamos nuestros labios de manera tierna por unos momentos, me separe de ella y la admire, la amo. **

**"¿Cómo estás, preciosa?"- le pregunte sonriendo.**

**"Bien"- me respondió estirándose- "¿Qué haces aquí?"**

**"Te dije que volvería"- le respondí.**

**Me volví a inclinar sobre ella y le besé pero esta vez invadí su boca con mi lengua, la acaricie con frenesí y ella me respondía. Con mis manos abrí sus piernas y me coloqué en medio de ellas, baje su prenda interior con delicadeza y la tiré al suelo, ella dejo de besarme al sentir mi movimiento. Comencé a bajar, besando su abdomen hasta llegar a sus muslos, arqueo su espalda y soltó un leve gemido. Hundí mi rostro en su sexo que se encontraba ya húmedo y lo lamí, nunca le había hecho eso en Hogwarts asique para ella fue una impresión muy grande, comenzó casi a gritar de la satisfacción. Ella colocó su mano sobre mi cabello haciendo que me hundiera más, me lo tiraba porque no aguantaba pero seguí, no me detuve hasta probarla.**

**Cuando ella termino, lamí mis labios y la mire con malicia, ella estaba sorprendida y algo apenada. Tire de su camisón y baje mis pantalones lo más rápido que pude, ella me ayudo con mi camisa. Nos besamos con frenesí mientras ella me desabotonaba la camisa.**

**"¿Sabes… sabes que… que esto no está bien?"- me pregunto haciendo pausas mientras me besaba.**

**"Sí"- le respondí sin dejar de besarla. **

**Tiro de mi camisa y la aventó al suelo, tomo mi rostro con ambas manos tirando de él, caí sobre ella pero me apoye con mis brazos sobre el colchón. Tome una de sus piernas y la coloque a un lado de mi cintura, me uní a ella. Gimió al sentirme dentro de ella, con una mano me tiro un poco el cabello y gemía desesperada. Me moví con fuerza dentro de ella para que me sintiera lo mucho que me excita, clavo sus uñas en mi espalda y me rasguño, eso me excito aún más y la penetre con fuerza.**

**Cambiamos de posición, ella se colocó sobre mí y yo la tome por su trasero con ambas manos. Se movía al principio con timidez pero con mis manos la guiaba a cómo debía hacerlo hasta que se fue dejando llevar, se arqueaba con cada movimiento, yo sentía que iba a explotar, tengo que aguantar. Acaricie sus pechos con una mano y ella se movía más y más aún, su cabello saltaba con cada movimiento que ella daba.**

**De repente no lo pude controlar más, termine con ella. Ambos soltamos el más sonoro gemido al terminar juntos, ella cayo sobre mí rendida, sudada y yo estaba igual o peor. Reímos a carcajadas al vernos y se puso a un lado mio en la cama.**

**"Estamos… muy… mal"- dijo ella mientras reía.**

**"Síii"- le respondí riendo. **

**Dejamos de reírnos poco a poco y ella me miro con dulzura.**

**"Ojalá no estuvieras comprometido"- me dijo con dolor, lo note en sus ojos por más que ella quiso ocultarlo.**

**"Pero yo te amo"- le respondí girándome para darle la cara, le acaricie el rostro retirando un cabello de ella.**

**"Yo también a ti. Pero no podemos seguir así"- me dijo con la voz apagada y bajando la mirada- "No es justo para nadie. Ni para ellos ni para nosotros"**

**"¡Pero yo quiero estar contigo!"- exclame.**

**"¿En serio? ¿Vas a dejar a Astoria por mí? ¿Terminar un compromiso por mí? ¡Por Merlín Draco! ¡Escúchate nada más!"- exclamo desesperada.**

**"Lidia, por favor. Acabamos de hacer algo hermoso… por favor. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces soñé con esto?"- le dije cerrando los ojos.**

**"¡Yo también soñé con esto! Pero tenemos que entender que estamos mal, estamos mal. No podemos hacernos daño"- me respondió tomando mi mano.**

**"¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos si no podemos estar separados?"- le pregunte.**

**"No lo sé. Quizás esto llegue a algo con el tiempo o quizás no"- me respondió confundida.**

**"¡Estoy harto!"- exclame dándole un golpe al colchón ella se estremeció y me miro asustada, me incorpore de golpe y ella igual- "¡Esto no va a terminar! ¡Esto nunca va a terminar! ¡Me rehúso a no estar contigo! ¡Así me tenga que casar con ella y venir a buscarte cuando pueda o escaparnos para vernos no me importa! ¡No me importa! ¡Tú eres mía!"- le grite, sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas. Me derrito cuando llora.**

**"Draco…" - susurro mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos. **

**Me acerque a ella y le retire las manos de su rostro, le alcé la mirada tomando su barbilla y le sequé sus lágrimas.**

**"Me rehúso. Si tengo que escapar de mi casa todas las noches para hacerte mía lo haré. No me importa si se divorcia de mi, te amo y yo no voy a permitir esto más"- le dije.**

**"¿Pero yo si debo esperarte para que tú vengas después de cumplirle a ella en la cama?"- me pregunto con dolor.**

**"Yo también debo aguantar lo mismo"- le respondí.**

**"¿Entonces será como una aventura?"- me pregunto.**

**"Digamos que será un amor prohibido"- le respondí sonriendo, ella se relajó. **

**Nos volvimos a tumbar en la cama, la arrope con la sábana y ella me sonrió.**

**"¿Cómoda?"- le pregunte mientras le acomodaba la sábana.**

**"Sí"- me respondió.**

**Luego me arrope yo y la abracé por detrás, le bese su cabeza y la abracé más fuerte tipo cucharita.**

**"No tengo sueño"- me dijo al cabo de un rato.**

**"Yo tampoco"- le respondí mientras la abrazaba- "¿De qué quieres hablar?"**

**"El cumpleaños de Scorpius se acerca y pues, deberíamos hacerle una linda fiesta"- me respondió- "Y comprarle algo especial"**

**"Yo le cambiaré ese guardarropa"- dije entre risas.**

**"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?"- me pregunto reclamándome.**

**"Parece niño tonto. Tiene que ser elegante, como su padre"- le respondí.**

**"¿Cómo si fuera un hombre de 23 años a la moda? ¡Es un niño!"- se quejo**

**"Pero debe vestirse igual que yo"- le dije.**

**Decidí regresar a trabajar al día siguiente para no levantar sospechas de nuestro romance. Me vestí rápido, baje a tomar un café y partí a la oficina. Llegué al ministerio, camine a paso apresurado y llegue, Florence me sonrió al verme.**

**"Señor, pensé que no vendría"- me dijo levantándose de su puesto- "Hay muchos documentos que debe firmar y revisar"**

**"Florence, tranquila. Cuando los tengas me los traes a la oficina"- le dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, ella respiro- "Me pasas todos los mensajes sin excepción"**

**"Está bien"- me respondió.**

**"Ahora, regresa a tu puesto y tranquilízate"- le volví a decir sonriéndole. **

**Entre a la oficina y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, tome asiento en mi escritorio y revise algunas propuestas de proyectos de negocios en el mundo mágico esperando por licencia para operar. Tome el primer cartapacio y me dispuse a leerlo para revisar cada detalle.**

**Toda la mañana hice lo mismo, leer, revisar y aprobar o desaprobar propuestas, firmar documentos y atender a mucha gente. No dejaba de mirar el reloj para regresar a casa de Lidia, pasar tiempo con Scorpius y hacerle el amor a Lidia como nunca.**

**Ya era la hora de finalización de jornada de trabajo, Florence ya se había ido pero yo me quede a revisar una cosa más. Termine de hacerlo y me levante del escritorio, tome mi saco y me lo puse.**

**"¡Amor!"- exclamo una voz mientras se abría la puerta.**

**"Ho-ho-hola, Astoria"- salude sin habla y muy sorprendido.**

**"¡Te extrañe!"- dijo abalanzándose a mi y estrechándome entre sus delgados brazos- "¿Tu no me extrañaste?"- me pregunto separándose de mi al ver que no le abrace de vuelta.**

**"Em, sí, claro"- le respondí dudoso y abrazándola de vuelta.**

**Me beso los labios de manera dulce, yo le respondí el beso sólo acariciándonos nuestros labios y luego me separé de ella.**

**"Llegaste antes"- le dije sorprendido.**

**"Sí, decidí venir antes. Es que te extrañaba demasiado y no podía estar sin ti"- me dijo con voz infantil y haciendo un puchero.**

**"Sí, yo tampoco"- le dije nervioso- "¿Quieres ir a cenar?"**

**"No, quiero ir a casa y cenamos allá. Así te pongo al tanto de todo"- me dijo.**

**Nos encaminamos hacia la casa, Dominique preparó una cena especial para Astoria y le pedí discreción sobre que no pase la noche ahí por dos días. Me refresque antes de bajar a cenar mientras que Astoria se cambiaba de ropa. **

**Bajamos a cenar al comedor, le saque la silla y ella me sonrió agradecida, se sentó y se la acomode. Comenzamos a cenar y ella hablaba de su viaje a París en búsqueda del vestido perfecto para nuestra boda.**

**"Mi mamá no me dejo en paz todo el viaje. Fue mala idea haber ido con ella, no dejaba de criticar cada cosa o movimiento que daba"- se quejo dejando los cubiertos a un lado, le tome la mano y le sonreí para confortarla.**

**"No te preocupes. Cuando te cases conmigo no tendrás que verla si no quieres"- le dije sonriendo.**

**"Gracias. Te amo tanto"- me dijo nostálgica, yo me limite a sonreír.**

**"Entonces, no me has dicho si encontraste el vestido"- le dije cambiándole de tema y volviendo a cortar mi bistec.**

**"Oh, sí. Lo encontré y te encantará, hasta zapatos compre"- me respondió emocionada.**

**Seguimos hablando de tonterías de la boda durante toda la cena. Cuando terminamos de comer, subimos a la habitación para descansar un poco. Ella se sentó en la cama y se colocaba crema en sus brazos, yo leía un libro a su lado.**

**"¿Y Scorpius?"- me pregunto**

**"Él está bien, pronto será su cumpleaños y Lidia planea hacerle algo especial"- le respondí intentando sonar natural.**

**"¿Hablaron ustedes dos?"- me pregunto con curiosidad.**

**"Sí, hemos hablado durante estos días"- le dije, tengo que decir la verdad a medias- "Amor, es lo mejor para mi hijo. Pensamos que eso de no llevarnos bien no es sano y por eso hemos decidido ser amigos"**

**"¿Qué?"- me pregunto molesta y sorprendida- "¿Cómo que _amigos_?"- pregunto haciendo énfasis al final.**

**"Sí, queremos ser amigos y llevarnos bien. Hablar de nuestro hijo, tomar decisiones juntos sobre él y la ayudaré a hacer el cumpleaños"- le respondí-"Quiero que tenga el mejor cumpleaños que haya tenido"**

**"Sí, muy lindo todo. ¿Pero no te has preguntado que sería incómodo para mí que hables con ella?"- me cuestiono.**

**"Astoria, ya hemos hablado sobre esto"- le dije molesto.**

**"¿Pero y yo? ¿No piensas en mi comodidad?"- me pregunto enojada.**

**"¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser sobre tú comodidad? ¡Entiende! ¡Lo mejor para mi hijo es que ella y yo seamos amigos! ¡Él es primero!"- le dije levantándome de la cama tirando al suelo el libro, ella abrió sus ojos como platos.**

**"N-no, yo no soy ego-egoísta… amor… no fue lo que quise decir"- balbuceo nerviosa gateando en la cama hasta llegar donde mí que la veía con desaprobación.**

**"¡Lo único que oigo es qué hay de mi! Tienes que entender que tengo un hijo al cual debes aceptar si te quieres casar conmigo"- le dije y ella asentía nerviosa- "¿Tan siquiera te quieres casar conmigo? No creo que estés preparada…"**

**"¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Nos casaremos! ¡He sido una tonta! ¡Tienes toda la razón, Draco! ¡No debí pensar en mí! ¡Por favor, Draco!"- gritaba y me tomó de la mano, la beso y me volvió a mirar con lágrimas en los ojos- "Por favor, Draco. Te amo y no me separaré de ti nunca"**

**"Tienes que aceptar toda mi vida si te quieres casar conmigo"- le dije molesto, ella asintió desesperada y me volvió a besar la mano.**

**Me senté en la cama nuevamente, ella me abrazo la espalda y me dio un beso en el cuello.**

**"Yo amo a Scorpius y discúlpame por pensar así de ti"- me dijo finalmente.**

** Perspectiva de Lidia:**

**Era una mañana fría, me coloque unos vaqueros pitillos, unas ballerinas negras con studs alrededor de color plateados, una camisola y encima me puse un jersey negro. Baje al jardín a tomar té y comer tostadas, Scorpius jugaba entre las plantas y yo lo cuidaba.**

**"¡Soy rápido! ¡Mírame, mami!"-gritaba como loquito mientras corría entre los arbustos.**

**"Sí, muy rápido"- le respondí riendo-"Ven a tomar té con mamá"**

**Scorpius vino hacia mí corriendo, le di un beso en la frente y lo senté a mi lado. Prepare su té y le di una galleta mientras lo hacía.**

**"¿Cuántos de azúcar?"- le pregunte.**

**"Mucho, mami"- me respondió, reí.**

**"No, no mucho. Sólo te pondré tres cubos y no más"- le dije- "Sopla el té que te puedes quemar"- le ordené y él lo hizo.**

**"¿Papi vendrá a quedarse a dormir?"- me pregunto repentinamente. Trague saliva.**

**"No, y no debes decir nada al respecto porque su novia se pondrá enojada y Seamus también"- le respondí molesta- "Tu papá no podía regresar tan tarde ese día a casa, es muy peligroso, pero no puedes decir nada al respecto. ¿Está claro?"**

**"Sí, mami"- me respondió.**

**Al medio día, Scorpius jugaba con Victoire y Teddy en casa de Bill y Fleur. Está muy de moda eso de días de juegos entre la sociedad mágica, hoy le tocaba a Fleur cuidarlos en su día de juego. Quise aprovechar para revisar algunas cartas de Seamus y responderlas. **

**La puerta se abrió, era la señora Tate.**

**"Señorita, tiene visita"- anuncio.**

**"Que pase"- le ordene.**

**La señora Tate se fue y apareció una chica de cabello marrón que caía en hondas suaves sobre sus hombros, muy delgada. Me levante de la silla de golpe sorprendida por la visita.**

**"¿Qué…?"- dije sorprendida.**

**"Buenas tardes, Lidia"- saludo la chica.**

**"Astoria"- dije sorprendida- "Ven, siéntate"- le dije señalando mi salita.**

**Ella se sentó y me miro molesta.**

**"No me quedaré mucho tiempo. Sólo vengo a hablarte algo"- me dijo molesta.**

**"Sí, dime"- le dije nerviosa. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?**

**"Draco me dijo que tú y él han hablado durante estos días"- comenzó a decir- "¿Qué te traes con él? Exijo, como su prometida que soy, que me digas qué pretender hacer con él"**

**"¿De qué estás hablando?"- le pregunte nerviosa.**

**"Sabes de lo que hablo, Lidia. No quiero que ahora resulte que quieras recuperarlo después de tantos años y promesas que me hizo"- me dijo enojada.**

**"Astoria, te recuerdo que estas en mi casa para que vengas a hablarme de esa manera"- le respondí seriamente- "Draco y yo hemos hablado últimamente y hemos acordado ser amigos por el bien de nuestro hijo. Te informo que él fue el que lo propuso, no yo porque tenía mis dudas al respecto. Además, yo no quiero recuperar a nadie, tengo pareja y estoy feliz con él. Si quieres ser parte de la vida de Scorpius te pido que no vuelvas a venir de esta manera a mi casa a decirme una sola cosa sobre Draco y tus inseguridades sobre el amor que te tiene"**

**"¿Le vas a decir que vine?"- me pregunto.**

**"Sí, le diré la próxima vez que lo vea y espero no se vuelva a repetir. Draco es el padre de mi hijo, sé que no es tu elección pero esta es la realidad. Recuerda que antes que estuviera contigo, estuvo conmigo y de eso salió Scorpius"- le dije enojada poniéndome de pie- "Seguire viendo a Draco porque es el padre de mi hijo y tendremos una relación de amistad. Ahora te pido que te retires porque tengo mucho que hacer".**

**Astoria se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, giro sobre sus talones y alzo su mirada que la tenía clavada en el piso.**

**"Discúlpame si te ofendí. Quiero ser parte de la vida de Scorpius porque es el hijo del amor de mi vida"- me dijo con la voz apagada.**

**"Te he disculpado por cosas peores, lo que hiciste hoy no es nada"- le respondí seriamente y cortante.**

**"Si necesitas algo para su cumpleaños puedes llamarme"- me dijo mirando al suelo.**

**"Lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós"- le dije.**

**"Adiós"- me respondió con la voz apagada y se fue.**


	66. Planeando un cumpleaños

**Perspectiva de Astoria**

**"¡¿En qué carajo estás pensando?! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo rayos vas a ayudar a esa estúpida a planear el cumpleaños de ese bastardo?"- gritaba mi mamá enojada en nuestro vestíbulo.**

**"Lo siento, madre, pero es mi deber. Seré la madrastra de ese bastardo como tú dices y no debo mostrarme arisca ante Lidia"- le respondí.**

**"¿Pero es que te has vuelto loca?"- me cuestionó mi hermana interrumpiendo en la discusión**

**"Daphne, es lo que debo hacer. ¿Ustedes quieren sus lujos? Bueno, entonces debo llevarme bien con Lidia para que Draco vea que soy excelente mujer y debe casarse conmigo"- les dije a ambas. Daphne se quedó pensativa pero mi madre estaba furiosa.**

**"Si tú lo arruinas será tu culpa que nosotras vivamos en la miseria. ¿Es que no entiendes? Tu matrimonio es la salvación de esta familia. ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?"- me preguntaba mi madre nerviosa pero alzando la voz.**

**"Madre, sé lo que hago"- le replique.**

**"¡No lo sabes! ¡Eres una niña estúpida jugando con gasolina y fósforos! Si Draco se vuelve a enamorar de ella…"- intento decir mi madre.**

**"¡Él no se enamorará de nadie! ¡Y ella no tiene segundas intenciones con él! La enfrente en su casa y ella me respondió todo"- le respondí.**

**"¡¿Y tú le creíste?! ¡Por Merlín! Lidia es la chica más linda que había en Hogwarts y se puso mejor, y tu prometido no tiene buena famita"- dijo mi hermana sarcásticamente.**

**"Entonces, haremos algo. Si lo que estoy haciendo no resulta, entonces haremos todo a tu manera, madre"- le dije abruptamente- "Ahora, si me disculpan debo ir a ver a mi prometido y decirle que le ayudaré a planear esa estúpida fiesta"**

**Me levante del sillón y las deje solas, ellas me siguieron con la vista, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me fui. ¿Estaré jugando con fuego? Lidia era la chica más linda de Hogwarts y Draco moría por ella… pero… ¿se volvería a enamorar de él? ¡Tonterías!**

**Me dirigí a la casa de Draco en la tarde, me puse lo más linda que pude y fui. Dominique me abrió la puerta con una reverencia y yo sólo le sonreí, justo en ese momento venía bajando las escaleras Draco. **

**"¡Astoria!"- exclamo sorprendido**

**"Hola, amor. ¿Cómo estás?"- le salude. Posé mis labios sobre los suyos, me separe de él y le sonreí.**

**"Em, bien ¿y tú, amor?"- me pregunto.**

**"Bien. ¡Ay, amor! Tengo una grandiosa idea. Me amarás más cuando te la diga"- le dije emocionada quitándome los guantes.**

**"¿Si? A ver, dímela"- me pidió con curiosidad**

**"Decidí ayudar a Lidia con el cumpleaños!"- exclame casi saltando fingiendo emoción- "¿No es perfecto?"- le pregunte emocionada, él se mostró dudoso.**

**"¿Qué?"- me pregunto sorprendido.**

**"¡Sí! ¡Será el mejor cumpleaños que cualquier niño podría tener! ¡Ay tantas cosas! ¿No te emociona?"- volví a preguntarle sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, él alzó una ceja.**

**"Bueno, tengo que preguntarle a Lidia"- me respondió**

**"Ella no se va a negar, ¿o sí? Digo, seré tu esposa y tenemos que llevarnos bien todos, ¿no?"- le pregunte con curiosidad.**

**"No, no lo sé… tengo que hablar con ella primero y preguntarle"- volvió a dudar y se rascó la cabeza.**

**"¿Que no eras tú el que dijo que debemos llevarnos bien todos por el bien de Scorpius? Si ella se negara entonces no quiere cooperar con tu futura esposa"- le dije **

**"Está bien. Tienes razón, le ayudarás si eso te hace contenta"- me dijo al fin dándome un beso en la frente, se separó de mí y me sonrió- "¿Comemos?"**

**"Sí, pero hoy tengo ganas de otra cosita"- le dije, me acerqué a él rozando nuestros labios y toqué su virilidad, él se estremeció.**

**"¡Astoria!"- exclamó nervioso.**

**"¿Qué? ¿Te harás el santurrón conmigo?"- le pregunte susurrando en su oído.**

**Me separé de él y lo tomé de la mano, tire de ella y subí las escaleras, tengo que hacer bien mi trabajo. Abrí la puerta de su recamara, entramos y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, él se giró y me miro asombrado al ser yo quien tomaba la iniciativa. Saque mi varita y con un movimiento quede completamente desnuda, él se sorprendió.**

**"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"- le pregunte con una sonrisa de medio lado- "Tenemos tiempo que no lo hacemos, asique pensé que es hora de darnos un gusto"- le dije mientras me acercaba a él peligrosamente.**

**Perspectiva de Draco**

**¡Por Merlín! ¿Pero qué hace? Estaba completamente desnuda en mi recamara y ahora frotaba mi pene con su mano. Ella no es así, siempre fue tímida, especialmente al momento de hacer el amor. Me quitó los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo y me sonrió de rodillas de manera pícara.**

**"¿Listo para tu regalito por ser buen prometido?"- me pregunto seductoramente, no tuve opción más que asentir.**

**Me tomo por las nalgas con ambas manos y se introdujo mi pene en su boca. ¡Merlín! ¡No puedo ni pensar! Me sostuve con el borde de madera de la cama para no caerme, ella hacía esto con tal fuerza que sentí que me dejaría seco. Coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza pero ella seguía como si quisiera sacarme el cerebro por ahí.**

**De repente no lo pude controlar más y lo deje salir, ella siguió succionando como si nada, se limpió los labios con su lengua y se levantó. Me empujó hacia la cama y caí como una almohada, ella se puso sobre mí abrazando con sus piernas mis caderas y me sonrió seductoramente.**

**"¿Te gusta lo que hago?"- me pregunto**

**"S-s-s-sí"- dije con dificultad y con voz ronca, ella soltó una risita y me besó.**

**Me beso con tal frenesí que pensé que arrancaría mis labios con sus dientes, la tome por el cabello y le tire un poco. Esta vez me puse sobre ella y jadeamos ambos, la bese y me uní a ella. Astoria soltó un gemido de satisfacción, comencé a moverme profundamente dentro de ella y cada vez que lo hacía, ella gemía. **

**"Oh, Draco… sigue, sigue"- gritaba ella de satisfacción.**

**Yo seguí sus órdenes. Ella me buscaba los labios para besarme pero yo la ignoraba y le quitaba el rostro pero continué penetrándola. El movimiento cada vez acrecentó su profundidad y rapidez, ella gemía escandalosamente hasta que termine. Caí rendido a un lado de ella intentando recobrar el aliento, ella jadeaba y ambos sudábamos profusamente. Astoria se giró y me miraba examinando mi expresión pero yo no le preste atención, solo pensaba en Lidia.**

**"Draco, hicimos el amor. ¿No te gusto?"- me pregunto **

**"Claro, cariño"- le mentí fingiendo una sonrisa. No me malinterpreten, si me gusto… digo, soy hombre y claro que me gusta pero hubiera preferido que fuera Lidia en vez de Astoria.**

**Le sonreí un poco y ella a mí.**

**"Ven, pon tu cabeza aquí"- le dije señalando mi pecho, ella se acercó y puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho suspirando.**

**"Te amo"- me dijo, yo solo le besé su cabello.**

**"Mañana arreglo todo con Lidia para que la ayudes"- le dije**

**Al día siguiente, Astoria regreso a casa de sus padres pero nos tomamos la mañana para desayunar. Hoy Lidia no trabajaba asique decidí ir a verla a la casa y le llevaba un regalo a Scorpius. Despedí a Astoria y me encamine a la casa de Lidia.**

**Aparecí en su mansión, llame a la puerta y espere a que la señora Tate abriera. La puerta se abrió y era Lidia, ella estaba algo despistada y me miro sorprendida.**

**"Oh, Draco"- dijo sorprendida.**

**"Hola, hermosa"- le dije guiñándole un ojo, ella miro a ambos lados preocupada.**

**"No me llames así"- susurro molesta**

**"¿Por qué? ¿Quién nos puede escuchar?"- le dije tomándola de la cintura, ella retiro mis brazos.**

**"Basta"- me dijo zafándose de mis brazos.**

**"¿Qué? ¿Ahora estas arisca conmigo?"- le dije alzando una ceja, ella sonrió apenada- "Vamos, Lidia. Después que he visto cada centímetro de tu cuerpo durante estos días no puedes decirme que no te llame así ni que te suelte"**

**"¿Puedes ser más molesto y egocéntrico?"- me dijo riendo**

**"¿Yo? ¿Egocéntrico?"- dije fingiendo que estaba ofendido, ella rio.**

**"Vamos, entra"- me dijo al fin.**

**Entre a su casa, ella cerró la puerta y se paró en el pie de la escalera.**

**"¡Scorpius! ¡Llego papá!"- grito a su hijo, luego me miro- "Está jugando"- me dijo en voz baja.**

**"Oh, bueno recuérdame el sábado llevarlo de compras porque ese vestuario que le tienes es espantoso"- le dije sarcásticamente.**

**"¿Qué?"- me dijo ofendida- "O sea que me visto mal"**

**"No, tú te vistes bien pero no tienes gusto para ropa de hombre"- le dije, ella rio.**

**Scorpius bajo las escaleras corriendo y aterrizo en mis brazos, lo levante y le bese el cabello, lo puse nuevamente en el piso.**

**"¿Cómo estás?"- le dije**

**"Muy bien, papá"- me respondió- "¿Te quedarás?"**

**"No por mucho. Tengo que hablar con tu mamá sobre un día especial y no puedes escuchar asique te traje ese libro que mi madre me leía cuando tenía tu edad para que tu mamá te lo lea"- le dije entregándole un libro con la pasta dorada y algo gastada.**

**"Wow"- exclamo Scorpius cuando lo tomo.**

**"Te va a encantar. Ahora tu mamá y yo debemos discutir sobre algo que tú no puedes oír"- le dije guiñándole un ojo.**

**"¿Es sobre mi tumpleaños?"- me pregunto emocionado.**

**"No te diremos"- le dijo Lidia- "Sube y no corras"**

**"Ahora subo y lo leemos juntos, ¿te parece?"- le propuse, él sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.**

**Nos dirigimos hacia la sala de estar a hablar mejor, estaba algo nervioso por lo que tenía que proponerle. Ella se sentó en su pequeña salita y yo la imite.**

**"Oh, té"- dijo levantándose. Busco una bandeja de plata y la coloco sobre la mesa, comenzó a servir el té.**

**"¿Aún con costumbres muggles?"- le pregunte, ella se limitó a reír tímidamente.**

**Me levante del sillón y la abrace por la espalda, ella se sobresaltó un poco y se giró, quedamos rozando nuestros labios, podía sentir su respiración agitada. Casi podía oír su corazón hablarme. Examine su expresión, ella me miraba asombrada, acaricie su cabello negro largo que llegaba hasta su pecho.**

**Acerque mi rostro a su cuello, retire su cabello y lo olí, me encanta ese suave perfume dulce que usa, deposite un beso en su cuello y ella se estremeció. Luego, acerque mis labios a los suyos y los bese con dulzura, como si el tiempo fuera eterno y ella me siguió. Pude sentir como ella se entregaba a mis brazos. Lidia puso su mano sobre mi pecho y se separó un poco de mí, deje de besarla.**

**"¿Qué?"- le pregunte**

**"Dime a qué viniste"- me pidió con la voz ronca, me aclare la garganta y nos separamos.**

**Me senté junto a ella, le di un sorbo a mi té y suspire.**

**"Está bueno"- le felicite sonriendo y ella me sonrió de vuelta- "A lo que venía. Esto no te gustara"- le dije**

**"Ya dime"- me pidió**

**"Astoria quiere ayudarte con el cumpleaños"- le dije, ella abrió la boca para protestar pero hable antes- "Antes que me digas algo, accedí porque no tenía opción"**

**"¿Pero por qué?"- protesto**

**"¡Porque no tuve opción! Ella estaba necia con eso y pues, me sentí culpable por lo que pasó asique accedí"- le dije- "Ella tiene buenas intenciones"**

**"¿Por lo que paso? ¿Te refieres a nosotros?"- me pregunto con la voz apagada.**

**"Lidia, por favor"- le dije**

**"No, está bien. Entiendo"- volvió a decir con la voz apagada- "Como quieras pero esto no me gusta. Es muy peligroso, es decir, será tu esposa y nosotros ¿jugando? Simplemente creo que debemos terminar"**

**"¿Terminar?"- le dije sorprendido.**

**"¡No podemos acostarnos más!"- exclamo desesperada.**

**"Pero yo quiero y sé que tú también"- le dije casi rogándole- "¡Tú no puedes terminar nada!**

**"¡¿Qué?!"- exclamo **

**"¡Tú no puedes terminar nada porque esto nunca acabará!"- exclame, la traje hacia mí por los hombros y la besé con pasión, para que se dé cuenta que esto no se termina nunca.**

**Perspectiva de Lidia**

**"¡¿Qué?!"- exclamo Hermione impresionada con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras sostenía a Rose en sus brazos **

**Ginny comenzó a toser al ahogarse de la impresión con té y le di palmaditas en su espalda, Hermione la miro pero no le tomó importancia.**

**"¿Cómo que esa te va a ayudar? Es que no lo entiendo"- dijo Hermione confundida.**

**"No tuve opción, no quiero ser maleducada con él. ¡Me sacó la carta de que tenemos que llevarnos bien por el bien de Scorpius!"- exclame enojada recordándolo.**

**"Esto me huele mal, muy mal"- dijo Ginny con dificultad- "Es que es raro, ¿no lo creen? ¿Ella de pronto queriendo ayudar? Algo se trae"**

**"Sí, concuerdo con Ginny. Algo se trae Astoria y no me gusta para nada"- apoyo Hermione a Ginny.**

**"¿Pero qué querrá?"- dije en voz alta, me lo pregunte a mi misma pero ellas me escucharon.**

**Hermione y Ginny se miraron entre ellas pensativas, luego me miraron a mí y se encogieron en hombros. **

**Seamus regresaba hoy, preparé la casa para él. Hace unos días habíamos decidido que sería buena idea vivir juntos, digo Draco con Astoria, yo con Seamus. Le pedí a la señora Tate que hiciera pavo en honor a su llegada con algo de puré de papas y gravy, es lo que más le gusta comer a él. Por medio de las lechuzas le había contado de la gran idea de Draco y su futura mujer, no le gusto pero me aconsejó a salir de eso con la frente en alto y que no me dejara intimidar de ella.**

**Me arreglé bonita en mi recamara, escuche la puerta y supuse que era él. Di un último vistazo a mi apariencia en el espejo y baje las escaleras corriendo pero la señora Tate se me adelanto asique ella le abrió la puerta. Él asomo su rostro algo cansado pero luego cambio a uno más alegre, me sonrió ampliamente y yo a él.**

**"¡Hola!"- exclame sonriendo. **

**Seamus abrió sus brazos y me estrecho en ellos.**

**"¿Me extrañaste?"- me pregunto abrazándome fuerte, me separe un poco de él para mirarle.**

**"¡Claro!"- le respondí.**

**Acerco su rostro al mío y me beso despacio, sólo acariciando nuestros labios dulcemente. Nos separamos un poco, solo rozando nuestras frentes y sonreímos.**

**"¡Seamus!"- grito Scorpius corriendo. **

**Nosotros nos separamos y él se arrodillo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, lo cargó sonriendo.**

**"¿Te portaste bien?"- le pregunto Seamus**

**"Sí, muy bien"- le respondió**

**"¿Cuidaste de mi novia mientras no estaba?"- le pregunto, sentí un nudo en la garganta. ¡Por favor, Merlín, que no diga nada!**

**"Sí"- respondió entusiasmado.**

**"Entonces ya eres el hombre de la casa"- le dijo Seamus poniéndolo en el suelo.**

**"¿Me trajiste algo?"- le pregunto Scorpius con curiosidad mirando su baúl en el recibidor.**

**"Oh, eso es una sorpresa. Tendrás que esperar a tu cumpleaños"- le respondió.**

**"Pero falta una semana"- se quejó Scorpius, nosotros reímos.**

**"Scorpius"- le corregí dulcemente.**

**"Está bien"- dijo desanimado.**

**"La señora Tate te preparó tu favorito"- le dije a Seamus dulcemente, él me sonrió.**

**"Me doy una ducha rápida y cenamos"- me dijo.**

**Cuando Seamus terminó de ducharse, nos sentamos en el comedor los tres a cenar lo que preparó la señora Tate. Hablamos de temas variados, de la bebé de Hermione, la familia de Seamus, el cumpleaños de Scorpius y lo mucho que le molesta tener que ver a Draco. Terminamos de cenar y jugamos con Scorpius en su recamara, luego le di un baño y lo acostamos a dormir. Seamus le dio un beso en su cabeza y yo se lo di en su mejilla, cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros.**

**Caminamos a mi recamara que ahora es nuestra recamara. Me desnude frente a él con algo de pena pero se me tiene que quitar, sentía su mirada clavada en mi nuca pero intente no prestarle atención. Me puse un camisón de seda negro y él se puso su pijama. Acomodamos la cama y nos metimos en ella, yo saque una revista y él un libro, al cabo de un rato lo cerró.**

**"¿No me darás mi bienvenida?"- me pregunto sonriendo.**

**"¿Qué?"- pregunte como atontada.**

**Seamus se acercó a mi peligrosamente y me abrazo, me beso el cuello y luego la oreja.**

**"Quiero mi bienvenida"- me susurro en el oído. Solté una leve risita.**

**"Eres malo, Finnigan"- le dije en tono burlón- "Por cierto, a mi no me has dado nada"**

**"Oh, señorita impaciente"- dijo riendo- "Igual a su hijo, impacientes los dos"**

**"Y tú qué hablas si me andas pidiendo bienvenidas"- le dije haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.**

**"Bueno, usted se espera"- me dijo, luego con un movimiento brusco se puso sobre mí con sus manos apoyadas en el colchón, yo reí- "Mientras tanto, quiero mi bienvenida… Barcasnegras"**

**Seamus me beso pero esta vez fue algo subidito de tono la cosa. Acaricio mis labios con los suyos, pero de repente sentí su lengua abriéndose paso entre mis labios e invadiendo mi boca, acaricie su lengua como respuesta. Acaricio mi hombro con sus dedos y dejo caer una de mis tiras del camisón, dejo de besarme y comenzó a besar mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro.**

**Bajo un poco más mi tira y dejo expuesto mi seno, sonrió complacido y yo me sonroje. Beso mi seno con dulzura, nada de mordidas ni nada brusco, solo lo besaba delicadamente y yo gemí un poco. Hicimos el amor, él es tan diferente a Draco, es más dulce y delicado, quizás él sea el indicado para mí y deba dejar a Draco a un lado con sus juegos mentales. Sí, eso debo hacer.**

**Al día siguiente desayunamos juntos amenamente cuando de repente sonó el timbre, la señora Tate atendió la puerta. Ella vino al comedor.**

**"Es la señorita Astoria"- anuncio.**

**Seamus y yo nos miramos, yo no quería verla pero él me sonrió para confortarme y me tomo la mano.**

**"Que pase"- le dije.**

**La señora Tate se fue por Astoria mientras nosotros nos quedamos solos en silencio, luego apareció con Astoria a un lado vestida elegantemente con un vestido rojo, su túnica negra y sus zapatos de punta negros, me sonrió un poco al verme.**

**"Buenos días"- nos saludó.**

**"Buenos días"- le respondimos.**

**"Oh, no sabía que se levantaban tarde"- dijo Astoria mirando nuestro desayuno.**

**"Sí, es que llegue anoche y tuvimos una pequeña celebración"- dijo Seamus, le fulmine con la mirada pero él me sonrió.**

**"Ah, me alegra"- respondió Astoria- "Scorpius, ¿cómo estás?"**

**"Bien, tía Astoria"- le respondió Scorpius sonriendo.**

**"Siéntate"- le dije a Astoria- "Hay té y tostadas"- le ofrecí.**

**"Muchas gracias"- dijo sentándose en una silla a mi lado, la señora Tate le sirvió té pero ella no le agradeció- "Asique, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas sobre el viernes"**

**"Ah, sí"- asentí.**

**"Bueno, los hombres nos retiramos"- dijo Seamus levantándose de la mesa al ver el incómodo silencio que había- "Vamos, Scorpius"**

**Los dos se fueron y nos quedamos solas en el comedor. No quiero hablar con esta tipa.**

**"Como seguía diciendo. Arregle una cita con el decorador, vendrá hoy a las 3:00P.M. para ver el jardín porque Draco me dijo que quieres hacerlo aquí y no en un salón"- comenzó a decir sacando su varita de su bolso, la tomo y dio unos toques a su bolso. De él salieron una pluma y una libreta, igual que Rita Skeeter- "También hable con el representante de los Duendes Cantores y confirmaron su presentación"**

**"¿Duendes Cantores?"- pregunte confundida**

**"Sí, la banda de música infantil"- me dijo como si fuera algo obvio. Yo no sé de eso, Scorpius odia esa música.**

**"A Scorpius no le gusta ese tipo de música"- le dije**

**"¿Por qué no?"- me pregunto**

**"Pues, no sé. Simplemente no le gusta"- le respondí.**

**"Oh, bueno cada quien"- dijo y su pluma tacho algo en su libreta- "Estaba pensando en hacerlo temático, ¿qué tema has pensado?"**

**"¿Temático?"- pregunte, eran demasiadas cosas.**

**"Sí, temático"- me dijo algo molesta- "¿Qué le gusta a tu hijo?"**

**"Le gustan los elefantes, el mar, leer libros y los carritos"- respondí.**

**"¿Qué es un elefante?"- me pregunto**

**"Un animal enorme, es muggle"- le respondí.**

**"Ah, descartado. Entonces lo haremos de ¿quidditch?"- me pregunto**

**"Sí, perfecto. Quidditch"- le respondí- "Le gustan Las Arpías de Holyhead porque Ginny es buscadora"**

**"Ah, bueno podríamos poner más equipos… mundiales y eso"- dijo Astoria mientras que su pluma anotaba.**

**"Sí."-respondí**

**"La comida, encontré el mejor chef…"- dijo Astoria pero la interrumpí.**

**"La comida la hará la señora Weasley"- interrumpí, ella se quedó asombrada- "Ella se ofreció y amamos su comida… es la mejor"**

**"Pero Draco conoce a Jean-Louis, el mejor chef del mundo mágico"- se quejó.**

**"Nosotros queremos a la señora Weasley"- le corregí- "y los dulces serán de Honey Dukes. Ellos nos ofrecieron ser los que llenen las bolsitas para los niños de dulces"**

**"Pero…"- intento decir**

**"Astoria, esto es una fiesta de niños y no de adultos"- le dije desafiándola- "Esto es lo que tenemos pensado hacer y se hará"**

**"Draco tiene que autorizarlo. No eres la única con dinero"- me dijo enojada. ¿Única con dinero? ¿Qué se cree?**

**"Te aseguro que Draco no se negara"- le dije sonriendo- "La decoración será por Sortilegios Weasley, soy inversionista en esa empresa"**

**"¿Sortilegios Weasley?"- pregunto asombrada- "Los hermanos Weasley no tienen buena reputación, esos juguetes son peligrosos"**

**"George y Ron tienen una excelente reputación, ellos jamás me darían un juguete que pusiera en peligro la vida de mi hijo ni de los suyos"- le respondí enojada- "George sólo hace bromas a personas de PÉSIMA reputación"**

**Astoria me fulmino con la mirada pero yo se la sostuve. **

**"¿Algo más?"- le pregunte**

**"N-n-no, es todo"- me dijo levantándose de su silla- "Gracias por el té"**

**Astoria se fue y yo descanse, odio tenerla aquí.**

**Perpestiva de Astoria**

**"¡Esa perra! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme así?!"- exclame enojada caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de la casa de mis padres.**

**"Esa fiesta será un asco"- dijo mi hermana burlonamente**

**"Oh, creeme que lo será. ¿Comida de los Weasleys? ¿Dulces de Honey Dukes? ¿Sortilegios Weasley?"- comencé a quejarme, mi madre y mi hermana reían.**

**"Podrías decirle a Draco sobre cómo te trato. Dile que te rechazo absolutamente toda la ayuda"- me dijo Daphne**

**"Pero eso no será suficiente, necesitamos algo más"- dijo mi madre**

**"Sí, pero qué"- dije**

**"Por ahí pensaremos qué"- respondió mi madre pensativa- "pero esa zorra no se sale con la suya"**


End file.
